The night I became Ben 10
by DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord
Summary: A story idea I thought I'd try out. It's basically me, in Ben 10's universe, but with a few twists. Read to find out some of the twists. Review/comment if you wish. OCxGwen.
1. Chapter 1

DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord bringing a new Ben 10 story.

Ben 10, or not?

Chapter 1: Meeting the Tennysons

This is me, Kyle. I'm not going to give out my last name. I basically was watching Ben 10 on my season 1 DVD, but… something very weird happened. I don't know how, or why, but I was actually traveling around with Ben, Gwen, and of course, Grandpa Max. I'll start my story off. I have blond hair, wear a red shirt with blue pants, and black shoes, I'm slender, and I like playing video games, watching TV, web surfing… all that stuff. I also like hanging out with my friends, and being with family. Your basically average 13-year old.

Kyle: "I'm just going to watch season 1 of Ben 10 through again, Mom. Nothing special."

Mom: "Okay, but don't forget. Ashley is coming to pick you up for dinner tonight."

Kyle: "I'll watch as much as I can."

Ashley's my girlfriend. She's 14. We've known each other since kindergarten for me. She was in kindergarten, too, but was always a year older than me in January. She's the coolest girl I know.

Kyle: "Hmm… Season 1, Episode 1, duh…" As soon as I plugged it in, though, the power had gone out.

Mom: "What the hell was that?"

Dad: "A power-outage!"

Kyle: "Oh no…" I hate when the power goes out. Nothing to do except play my Nintendo DS. So, Dad gave me a flashlight, and I went to my room, and played my DS there. Hours later, the power came back on. I went back up to my DVD player on the TV, and it had a vortex-like look to it instead of the menu screen.

Dad: "I'd better call the electrician or TV repairman. Hold on."

Mom: "This is definitely strange." Of course, I, loving weird things, enjoyed seeing it.

Mom: "Don't touch it, okay honey?"

Kyle: "Okay, Mom." When she left the room, though, I proceeded to touch the TV screen. I got sucked in, and I landed on my face in the dirt in front of what looked like Max Tennyson's RV.

A voice: "What was that bang?"

Another voice: "Ben, Gwen, wait here." I then heard footsteps, and crawled as fast as I could under the RV. I saw Max Tennyson's brown shoes.

Max: "There's nothing here. It was probably the wind."

What sounded like Gwen: "Good. The wind plays tricks on people, you know."

Ben: "I'm starving over here, guys!"

Max: "Help us set up camp for the night, alright?"

Ben: "No problem…"

I crawled out to the side of the RV they weren't on, and started walking out into the forest.

Max: "Hey there." I immediately froze, turned around, and said, "Hi…"

Ben: "Shy, huh?"

Max: "I'm Max Tennyson. These are my grandkids, Gwen and Ben."

Gwen and Ben: "Hi!"

Kyle: "I'm Kyle. I was, uh, just strolling by here…"

Gwen: "Oh. Were you the one that made the banging noise on the RV?"

Kyle: "Yeah. Sorry."

Ben: "It's okay."

Max: "Well, the least we could do is offer you some food. Come on."

Kyle: "Sure! I was getting hungry! Thank you, Mr. Tennyson."

Max: "We're friends here."

Ben: "Yeah, but, why so friendly so soon?"

Max: "Part of being a plumber." I knew what he meant, but I kept my mouth shut.

Kyle: "Thanks for the hospitality." I ate some of the worms he found, which weren't horribly bad, and I actually liked them a bit.

Gwen: "You like that stuff? Ew…"

Kyle: "Apparently, huh?"

Max: "I like someone who has good taste."

Kyle: "I didn't even know I liked this stuff."

A shooting star came through the sky, and landed somewhere.

Ben: "Wow! What was that?"

Kyle: "I'll check it out!" I knew it was the Omnitrix. I immediately set out in that direction, and paid no further attention to Ben and Gwen.

Gwen: "Wait! It could be dangerous!"

Max: "Hold up, Kyle!"

Ben: "It can't be that dangerous, right?"

Gwen: "There could possibly be bears out here!"

Ben: "Oh! We'd better hurry then!"

I ran until I saw a crater to my left, and slid into it. There was a pod, exactly as I remembered.

Kyle (thinking): "The Omnitrix. I'd better get this to Ben."

The pod opened up by itself, and I went to grab it, but it latched on to my arm.

Kyle: "No!! Not me!! Get off!" I pulled and tugged at it as hard as I could. It did not budge. I then groaned.

Ben: "I found him!"

Max: "Why'd you take off like that?" I climbed back up to the top of the crater.

Gwen: "And what's with that watch? You weren't wearing it before."

Kyle: "I guess… I knew what was coming from it was for Ben, and I tried to get it to him…"

Ben: "How'd you know that watch was for me?"

Kyle: "But now, it's on my wrist, and there's almost no way to remove it."

Ben: "What is it?"

Kyle: "Well, I guess I should show you." I hit the button on the front of the Omnitrix. The face popped up, and showed a shadow of Heatblast. I then hit it down, and became him.

Ben: "Whoa!"

Gwen: "Kinda cool, I'll admit…"

Max: "It turned you into an alien!" Ben and Gwen looked at him.

Max: "Well, monsters aren't real, so… what else would he be? Look at him."

Kyle (Heatblast): "Yeah, basically. And this is only one of 9 forms available on this device."

Ben: "The watch makes you turn into one of 10 different aliens? Sweet!"

Heatblast: "And this is Heatblast!" I made a fireball in my hands, and threw it between both of them.

Gwen: "But, there's a good chance the forest will be set on fire, right?"

Heatblast: "Not if I'm careful it won't."

Max: "Alright. But be careful with it. We don't know what else it does besides that."

Heatblast: "Um… of course, Mr. Tennyson."

Max: "Just call me Max."

Heatblast: "OK. Max it is."

Ben: "What else can you do as Heatblast besides throw fireballs?"

Gwen: "This is not the best place, Ben!"

Max: "Nor the best time. Come on Heatblast. Let's get back to the RV before someone sees you."

Heatblast: "You can call me Kyle. I don't care."

Ben: "Alright then! I'm gonna finish dinner for the night."

Gwen: "We all should." We all walked back, and I finished my mostly cooked worms, since as Heatblast, I burned them when I touched them. The bowl was mostly unaffected, though, so it could still be used.

Heatblast: "I'm gonna stay out for a bit, okay, guys?"

Gwen: "Of course. I have to say, though, how did you know what it was before you got it?"

Heatblast: "I can't say." I didn't want to tell them they were just TV show characters where I came from, and I had no idea how I got there in the first place. All I knew was, I have the Omnitrix now, and I have to go with Ben, Gwen, and Max now.

Gwen: "You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?"

Heatblast: "Well, yes, but…"

Gwen: "I knew it!"

Heatblast: "Knew what?" I thought she caught on.

Gwen: "You knew it was going to land! You knew you'd have that power somehow, and you knew how it was going to get here. I bet you don't even come from here!"

Heatblast: "No, I don't. You're right. But I wanted to get it to Ben. I didn't want it."

Gwen: "You wanted Ben to have the watch?"

Heatblast: "Exactly. But I didn't think the pod would open when I got in front of it, then it jumped out, and latched on to me."

Gwen: "Oh…" She looked concerned for me now. "I'm sorry, I…"

Heatblast: "It's fine. I was just…"

Gwen: "Gonna leave?"

Heatblast: "No. I have nowhere to go."

Gwen: "You can stay with us, then!"

Heatblast: "I wanted to, but, only if…"

Max: "You can. Don't worry."

Gwen: "Grandpa!"

Heatblast: "Max!"

Max: "I've had experiences with aliens before. I guess you knew that, Kyle."

Heatblast: "Yeah, but…"

Max: "I could tell by the look in your eyes when I said plumber. You know about the Plumbers, don't you?"

Heatblast: "Yes."

Max: "Then I guess there's no real secrets between us."

Gwen: "Grandpa, what's a Plumber, in your case?"

Ben: "Yeah! Now I'm curious, too, Grandpa."

Max: "The Plumbers are an intergalactic protection agency that deals with outer space alien affairs. We either negotiate, fight, or work with aliens depending on who or what they are. It's been around since George Washington's time. He was one of the first Plumbers."

Gwen: "Wow! Kyle, are you a Plumber?"

Heatblast: "No, Gwen. I'm not."

Ben: "Then you can take Grandpa's place now."

Max: "Just expect me to give advice now and again, okay, Kyle?"

I then did a salute. "Yes, sir! Honorary Plumber, Kyle, reporting for duty!" I stated.

Max laughed. "Welcome aboard." He said to me.

Ben: "Grandpa? What's that make us?"

Max: "You two are also honorary Plumbers. Just remember to keep it secret."

Gwen and Ben: "Of course."

Heatblast: "So, now what, Max?"

Max: "There's a reason that watch was sent down here. And, someone is after it. We don't know who yet. Kyle, do you have any idea who would want it?"

I shrugged. I knew it was Vilgax, but that would be saying too much to him.

Max: "I have an idea, but I can't be sure."

Gwen: "I'll always be right by your side, Kyle."

Heatblast: "Thanks, Gwen."

Ben: "Me, too."

Heatblast: "Cool."

Max: "Let's get a move on. Tomorrow, we pack up."

Gwen: "Good thinking."

Ben: "On the road, kicking bad guy butt! My kinda summer!"

Heatblast: "Mine, too, Ben. Mine too." I got a questioning look on my face, though.

Gwen: "What's wrong?"

Heatblast: "This thing should've changed me back by now. What gives?"

Max: "Maybe this is different."

Ben: "It's gonna be hard walking with you in Heatblast mode."

Heatblast: "I know. Let me try something. Wildmutt!" I then transformed into Wildmutt from Heatblast.

Gwen: "Whoa!"

Wildmutt: "ROAOARRROAR!" I then became Diamondhead.

Ben: "It lets you change your forms around?"

Diamondhead: "I guess so… Interesting." I then became XLR8 by just thinking about it.

Max: "I think I know what this device is called."

Gwen: "What?"

Max: "The Omnitrix."

XLR8: "But that doesn't explain why I can do this."

Max: "Can you be human again?"

I changed back to normal.

Kyle: "Yeah."

Gwen: "Well, you have that option. I suggest taking advantage of it whenever possible."

Kyle: "I will."

Max: "We'd better get some shut eye."

Ben: "Yeah."

Just then… In Vilgax's ship…

Robot: "Vilgax, sir, the Omnitrix has been active for over an hour now."

Vilgax: "And?"

Robot: "It has shut down."

Vilgax: "Send some drones to those coordinates! Now!"

Robot: "Yes sir." He sent the big robot seen in episode 1, and it landed on earth within 15 minutes.

I was sleeping on a couch in the RV, and was woken up by Gwen.

Kyle: "What's wrong, Gwen?"

Gwen: "I can't sleep. I'm worried about you too much."

Kyle: "I'll be fine. I know how to use the aliens to fight. Don't worry."

Gwen: "Can we go out for a walk?"

I was a bit awestruck, then said, "Of course. If it'll make you feel okay."

Gwen: "It should. Thanks. She got a jacket and some slippers on, and was about to grab a flash light.

Kyle: "We have Heatblast, remember?"

Gwen: "Oh… Yeah. I forgot."

We both stepped out, and I became Heatblast.

Gwen: "Let's go."

Heatblast: "Okay."

We started walking around for a bit, and I asked her, "Why did you want to go out?"

Gwen: "Well, I wanted to say, I'd be willing to help you 100% of the way."

Heatblast: "That's cool, but…" I stopped myself. "Wait… You like me, don't you?"

Gwen: "NO! Dweeb."

Heatblast: "You do know I'm older than you, right?"

Gwen: "Sorry."

Heatblast: "It's okay. I can tell."

Gwen: "Yes. I do, alright?"

Heatblast: "Don't get defensive of yourself. Listen. If you're ever in trouble, just holler. I'll be there ASAP. Don't worry."

Gwen: "I know."

Heatblast: "We're cool, then."

Gwen: "Yeah."

We continued on. It was starting to get slightly lighter out.

Gwen: "You know, we should be heading back."

Heatblast: "Maybe." We started to turn around, but then, a laser came out of nowhere. Gwen screamed.

Heatblast: "Gwen, take cover! I got this!" She took my advice. I became Wildmutt, and started hearing out for the robot. I found it, then jumped at it, and landed on top of it. I bit its head off, and it ran into a tree. Gwen was right under it.

Wildmutt: "ROAR!!" I became Diamondhead, landed behind her, and stabbed the tree. It stopped the fall.

Gwen: "That was close. Thanks."

Diamondhead: "Don't mention it." Another laser came out, and I became Fourarms, then swung the tree like a baseball bat, and the other robot exploded, while the laser missed.

Gwen: "Wow!" I dropped the tree.

Fourarms: "I know." I changed into Stinkfly.

Stinkfly: "Now hop on!"

Gwen: "Okay." She got on, and we saw Ben and Max already out preparing breakfast.

Gwen: "Eww… What's that smell? Has to be whatever Grandpa's cooking."

Stinkfly: "It actually might be me, Gwen. Sorry."

Gwen: "EWW!!!!"

Stinkfly: "I said sorry!!" I landed on the ground.

Ben: "Cool! A giant bug form!"

Max: "Where were you two?"

Stinkfly: "Gwen couldn't sleep, so, we went out, and then we got attacked by robots. I beat them no problem, though."

Max: "Good. Now let's get out of here."

Ben: "Why, Grandpa?"

Max: "There could be a bigger robot out there hunting you down, Kyle. Come on!"

Ben: "But what about…"

Max: "You, Kyle and Gwen will eat breakfast in the RV! Come on!"

Gwen hopped off, and I changed to Upgrade.

Upgrade: "Need some help getting a boost out of here?"

Max: "Yes! Quick!" Ben, Gwen, and Max got in the RV, and then I merged with the RV.

Ben: "A machine-possessor one?"

Upgrade: "Yep, Ben. And I'm Upgrade!"

Max: "Full throttle, now!"

Upgrade: "No problem, Max!" I turned on the rocket boosters, started the RV up, and took off.

Ben: "Woo-hoo!!!!"

Gwen: "AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!"

Max: "AAAHHHH!!!"

Upgrade: "Too fast for you guys?"

Max: "Yes!!!"

Gwen: "Slow down!"

Ben: "I'm enjoying this!"

I slowed down, though. I turned off the rockets, and went at the speed on the road.

Max: "Hoo… That was close."

Upgrade: "Sorry, Max."

Ben: "It was cool! Going at turbo-speed! WOOOOOOOOSHHHH!!!!"

Gwen: "Never again… please!"

I went back in and let Max take control of the RV, and became normal again.

Max: "That boost was all we needed. Thanks."

Kyle: "Pleasure to be of service, Tennysons."

Gwen: "That was cool of you to fly me back, though. But I need a shower… Hold on." She went into the bathroom, and put on the shower.

Ben: "Nice escape plan, dude!"

Kyle: "I know! I had a rush of adrenaline! Or… um… download power? Hmm…"

Max: "Whatever it was, it got us out. Thanks."

Kyle: "Welcome."

Ben: "You use it like a pro!"

Kyle: "As much as I can be with 10 aliens."

We kept going on the road.

On Vilgax's ship though…

Robot: "Sir. The Omnitrix has left the wildlife park. Shall the drone pursue them still?"

Vilgax: "Yes. Do it."

Robot: "As you command, sir."

The robot took off in the air, and was speeding towards the direction we left.

Kyle: "I'm not bringing you guys in too much danger, am I?"

Ben: "Of course not. We live for it now, right Grandpa?"

Max: "I wouldn't say live for it, but I'm certainly used to it."

Kyle: "That's perfect then."

Gwen came out of the shower. She asked, "How do I look?" She was in a top with white shorts, and the top was blue with the cat thing from her other shirt on it.

Kyle: "Nice."

Ben: "Okay, I guess…"

Max: "Great, honey." Max turned his eyes back to the road.

She sat next to me.

Gwen: "What would you like from the fridge?"

Kyle: "Uh, what is there?"

Gwen: "Yogurt, apples, carrots, grapes, usual stuff."

Kyle: "An apple then, please."

Gwen: "Coming right up."

Ben: "I'd like a Kool-Aid please, Gwen."

Gwen: "Get it yourself, doofus."

Ben: "Hey! Why does he get special attention?"

Gwen: "Because, now that he's a superhero, he needs all the energy he can get, and I'm not gonna let him waste it. You on the other hand, are just a normal 10-year-old noy. Get it?"

Ben: "Fine."

Kyle; "Geez, Gwen, that was a little harsh."

Gwen: "Whatever. Like I said. 100% of the way." She plopped the apple into my hand, and smiled.

Kyle: "Is this out of trying to pay me back for saving your life before?"

Gwen: "A little."

Kyle: "It's just what heroes do. Don't worry about returning a favor, okay?"

Gwen: "Okay."

I proceeded with eating it.

Max: "We're about to stop at a Burger King. Who wants to stop for lunch?"

Kyle: "That'd be nice."

Ben: "Cool!"

Gwen: "I'm in."

Ben: "But you don't like fast food, Gwen."

Gwen: "Gotta give it a try, right?"

Kyle: "I guess so."

Max: "I'm stopping." He pulled in, and we all went inside. I had a Whopper with Cheese only Ketchup in it, Ben had a burger loaded with everything, Gwen chose the same thing I did, and Max got a 12-pack of chickens. I chose Sprite, so did Gwen, Ben chose Pepsi, and Max had and orange Hi-C.

We sat down.

Max: "Glad we can do this now, huh?"

Kyle: "Yep. Good to be normal."

Ben: "Sometimes." He sounded disappointed.

Kyle: "Ben?"

Ben: "You wanted to give the Omnitrix to me right?"

Kyle: "Yes-"

Ben: "Then take it off, and put it right here, on my wrist, right now!"

Kyle: "I can't. It's not that simple. Once it gets on your wrist, it stays there for the rest of your life."

Ben: "Oh. Sorry…"

Kyle: "It's not all bad, though. Don't feel sorry."

Ben: "Sorry about yelling at you, I meant to say."

Kyle: "Oh. That's fine, Ben."

Gwen actually seemed to be enjoying her burger.

Kyle: "I'd better start chowing down now." I was, and eventually, we all finished, and we left, because Max paid on the booth.

Gwen: "That was… nice. I never knew fast food tasted nice."

Kyle: "You're welcome." I got in the RV, and right before Max even started the car, the giant robot drone landed right in front of the RV.

Ben: "They found us again! Kyle, go hero!"

Kyle: "Already on it, Ben!" I became Ghostfreak, and phased through the RV, then became Heatblast, and threw fireballs at it. It backed up, then shot a laser. I transformed into Diamondhead, and refracted the laser back, and it moved out of the way.

Diamondhead: "Guys! Get everyone out of here! I'll hold him off!"

Gwen: "No! I'll stay with you!"

Ben: "It's too dangerous!"

Max: "He's right! Just do it!"

Gwen: "Okay…"

Diamondhead: "That's the best way you can help right now!" I then became XLR8, and ran straight up the robot, and started kicking at its head. Gwen, Ben, and Max got every citizen out of the area, and then stayed to cheer me on. The robot, after trying a lot of times to grab me, finally did, and threw me off. I became Stinkfly, and shot some slime at its eyes. They made a direct hit, and it couldn't see a thing. I then became Fourarms, landed on the ground, ran up to it, and then threw it down to the ground. It got back up, grabbed me, and I became Grey Matter.

Max: "I can't see him anymore. Where is he?"

Ben: "Maybe he became a small alien?"

Gwen: "Possibly."

I crawled along its arm a ways, then thought, "Okay. Now I have to get to an open valve or duct on it somewhere, and short it out from the inside." I couldn't find it, so I became Ripjaws, and started biting a few chunks out of its armpit while still being latched on by my claws to its side. It tried to grab me, but I climbed higher up, and when I got to its head, I became Diamondhead, and started digging at the top of its head, until I got a tiny hole on it.

Ben: "Does he even know what he's doing?"

Gwen: "Yes."

Ben: "How do you know?"

Gwen: "I can tell. He's looking for a weak point."

Max: "You're winning! Keep going!"

After I got a hole a good size for Grey Matter to go through, I transformed into him again, and hopped in. I wandered around its head, until I found its processors.

Grey Matter: "Jackpot! I think…" I started messing with its processors, making it do all sorts of things on the outside, until it deactivated, and fell down. I rolled out of there, and became normal again.

Kyle: "Now that was kinda fun!"

Gwen: "You were amazing out there!"

Ben: "Yeah! A total professional!"

Kyle: "Well, I do my best."

Max: "That was only just the beginning."

Kyle: "I know. I need more practice with this thing."

Gwen: "Let's leave."

Max: "Not until Kyle cleans this up."

Kyle: "Aww…"

Max: "Part of being a Plumber. Clean up after the mess."

I became XLR8, and started pulling stuff apart, and then used Fourarms to toss parts into the water below.

We went back on the road after that. That's how my adventures with the Tennysons officially started. But Max was right. That was only just the beginning of many thing s to come.

On Vilgax's ship…

Vilgax: "This being is apparently very clever. It knew exactly how to use the Omnitrix's powers."

Robot: "Yes. But wasn't the Master Control supposed to be deactivated?"

Vilgax: "I thought so. Apparently, whoever was transporting it knew to activate it."

Robot: "And that means, the being is more of a threat than we thought?"

Vilgax: "Exactly. And if the Master Control's been activated, that means it now has access to all 1,000,903 aliens on the Omnitrix!"

Robot: "But you cannot fight it in your current condition."

Vilgax: "I know…"

The End of Chapter 1. What will Vilgax do next? Is there a way to get back to my dimension, and why does Gwen take a liking to me? We'll find out later.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dr. Animo

It's me again. We had driven into Washington D.C., to look at the monuments and other cool American-related things there, but I was now in the process of a rescue. As in, a burning building style rescue.

Kid: "Mommy, I'm scared!"

Mom: "Maybe if you had not gone to save that card, we would be safe right now!"

They were huddled close, and the fire continued to get closer to them. The ceiling had started to fall on them, but it had stopped at the last second.

Heatblast: "Come with me if you want to live!" I was holding the ceiling up.

Mom: "Didn't you start the fire?!"

Kid: "A dude made of fire. Like the Human Torch! Only with rocks!"

Heatblast: "No! Some other people started up that fire! Just come on!" I threw the ceiling aside, and took off down the hallway. The kid followed me, and the mom tried to stop him, but failed, so she went with us.

Kid: "Now what?"

Heatblast: "This!" I absorbed the fire in our way to clear a path for us to get through, and we headed down the stairs, but they broke when we stepped on them.

Heatblast: "Okay… Bad idea."

Mom: "BAD IDEA? We're going to be burned alive! And the stairs going out is just fine with you???!!!!"

Heatblast: "I have a new idea! Get closer to me!"

Kid: "Okay, Human Rocky-Torch!"

Mom: "You'd better know what you're doing."

Heatblast: "I do!" I created a fire tornado around myself, and flew out of the building in it. When it dissipated, we were outside the building, where a firefighting crew already was, with some other people who had left the building.

Kid: "Thanks, Mister-"

Heatblast: "Call me Human Torch one more time and I'll…" I stopped to notice a gold card he was holding.

Heatblast: "Ooh… Nice card, kid. Where'd you get it?"

Kid: "In a box of Sumo Smacks cereal. Why?"

Heatblast: "Just curious. I like gold. Sorry about threatening you. Second day being a superhero, working on the people-skills. Your Mom should know what I mean."

Mom: "Yes. I do."

Max: "Heatblast!" Max had pulled up the RV right in front of us.

Heatblast: "Hey guys!"

Gwen: "The fire is just a diversion! The real crooks are getting away!" I transformed into XLR8.

XLR8: "What are we waiting for then?" I took off towards the direction the RV was facing.

Ben: "Go get 'em!"

Gwen: "Why does he never wait for us?"

Max: "I can't blame him. He wants to do a good job. This is only his second day." He had the RV on at top speed with the boosters, and they could just see me in view.

Ben: "Yeah. I would."

I saw the getaway van in view. One of the crooks looked into his mirror, and saw me.

Crook #1: "Hey, Lenny! We got a dinosaur on our tail! Shoot 'im down!"

Lenny: "Why do I always have to shoot at people?" He got out of the car with a gun, and started shooting at me. I dodged each bullet, jumped, landed on top of the van, and became Diamondhead.

Lenny: "What the crap?" He kept shooting at me. Each bullet bounced off my face.

Diamondhead: "Does the word diamond mean anything to you, buddy?" I then punched him in the face. He crawled back in to the car, holding his nose, dropping the gun at the same time. I became Grey Matter, then crawled in to the open window.

Crook: "What the hell happened, Lenny?"

Lenny: "A diamond guy punched me, boss!"

Crook: "Dinosaurs, diamond men, what's next?"

I became Wildmutt, dropped into the seat, and started a fight in the van. Random cursing and roars could be heard, along with some punching, biting and slashing noises. The van ran into a street light, knocking the light on top of the van, stopping it completely. The RV pulled up right along-side the van. Ben, Gwen and Max left the RV, and saw a bit of what was happening inside.

Ben: "Get 'em, Wildmutt! Woo-hoo, yeah!"

Gwen: "Show 'em who's boss!" They were thrown out of the car as Gwen finished her sentence. Lenny was a blond guy, skinny looking, and had on a black shirt. The other dude looked kinda strong, but had the black shirt, black pants, and black hat thing.

Lenny: "Nice doggy…"

Wildmutt: "GRRRRRRRR…."

Crook: "Lenny, we'd better run. NOW!" He took off, with Lenny following close behind.

Ben: "Stop them!"

I became XLR8, zoomed towards them, and ran around them in a circle, then stopped.

Lenny: "The dinosaur man…"

XLR8: "There's nowhere left for you to run, boys."

The crook pulled out his pistol, but I zoomed towards him, and grabbed it.

Crook: "Hey!"

Lenny: "What do we do now?"

Crook: "We fight! Hand to hand!"

XLR8 (while dropping the pistol): "Hand to hand you say? That's hardly fair."

Lenny: "You're going down now, dino-breath!" I became Fourarms as soon as Lenny finished his sentence.

Fourarms: "Now, it's fair!" Lenny and his boss took off running and screaming. It turns out; police cars were there, holding up a perimeter.

Officer: "You have the right to remain silent! Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law!" Another officer went up to me.

Officer #2: "You helped us finally catch Lenny Baxter and Rex Garrison. How can we repay you?"

Fourarms: "All in a days work, officers."

The officers had both Rex and Lenny in handcuffs, shoved them in the police cars, and took off.

Fourarms: "Another day, another bad guy stopped."

Gwen: "Wow! You handled those guys without any trouble!" I transformed back to normal form.

Kyle: "Like I said, all in a days work." I did a thumbs up as I said it.

Max: "That was just a group of common criminals. One day, you will face tougher odds. Don't underestimate them, and don't overestimate yourself."

Ben: "He's invincible, come on!"

Kyle: "I wouldn't say invincible, but I'm pretty darn awesome."

Gwen: "For sure, Kyle." She had her usual smile whenever she was around me.

Kyle: "And… I kinda want to eat now."

Max: "Good. I'm planning to make octopus legs for dinner tomorrow."

Kyle: "Octo… pus legs?"

Ben: "NO! Not that!!"

Gwen: "Please Grandpa!"

Max: "Just try it, alright? It's not going to kill you all."

Kyle: "I'll just make myself a hot dog." I ran into the RV, opened up the fridge, got a hot dog, and became Heatblast. I cooked it up, and it only took one ember to fully cook it.

Ben: "One snap of the finger is all it takes to make a hot dog?!"

Heatblast: "Yep. Who else wants some?"

Max: "I've never had a hot dog made by a Heatblast alien before. I'll give it a shot."

Gwen: "Me too!"

Ben: "Me three!"

Heatblast: "I'll keep 'em coming, guys." I made three more hot dogs the same way, and we sat down at the table inside the RV, with as usual, Gwen sitting next to me, and Ben sitting next to Max.

Kyle: "Alrighty, then… Let's do this." I took the first bite. My eyes widened.

Kyle (after swallowing): "This is the best hot dog I've ever had!"

Gwen, Ben, and Max had a bite, and they shared similar feelings. We finished up our dogs, and I was greatly congratulated.

Kyle: "Oh, come on, guys…"

Ben: "You deserve the cooking award of the year!"

Gwen: "You should do all of the cooking, Kyle!"

Kyle: "It was just an experiment, and I must say… I'm pleased with the results."

Max: "I agree, but there is no way he's doing all the cooking."

Kyle: "Of course, Max."

Ben and Gwen: "Aww… but Grandpa…"

Max: "No. You kids need to have other tastes then regular food. Trust me. It helps in the long run."

Ben: "As being a Plumber."

Max: "And this is one of the few Plumber units still in operation."

Gwen: "But, Kyle, Ben, and I are honorary, remember?"

Max: "If you want to be a full-fledged Plumber, consider this an initiation."

Kyle: "Initiation. I'm in."

Ben: "You actually want to eat that stuff?"

Kyle: "If I become a full-fledged Plumber, then, yes!" (thinking to himself) "I also want to gain his full respect as a Plumber superior."

Max: "It's settled, then. The initiation for you kids is eat my 'disgusting'(while moving his front and middle fingers together as he said the word) food."

Gwen: "Um, I'm better as an honorary Plumber."

Ben: "Me, too, Grandpa."

Max: "Okay. But you don't know what you're missing out on."

Kyle: "I'm gonna turn in for the night. See you guys in the morning."

Ben, Gwen and Max: "Good Night."

Ben went to the rear of the RV, Max pulled out his hammock, and set it up over the table, and got in it. I got on the couch again, and fell deep asleep right away.

Gwen: "Good night, hero." She kissed me after she said it, and then headed off to the rear to get her bunk.

In an apartment complex further away…

There was a dark house, filled with cages of animals, hollering to escape from them. There was also a green-skinned man with long white hair, wearing a white undershirt working on a helmet with bug antennae on them.

Man: "At last… my final touches to my creation will be completed."

A door opened up, and a voice was heard.

Voice: "Mr. Animo? I need to speak to you about your rent."

Animo: "That's DR. Animo!"

The person appeared to be a brown haired, kind of short man in a suit and tie.

Short man: "I am your landlord. It's my duty to accept your payments on your apartment. Your rent is way past overdue, Doctor."

Dr. Animo: "No… all of my money was put into my research."

Landlord: "I have no choice then to evict you from the premises."

Dr. Animo: "Which is now complete! My invention is the Transmodulator! It can rearrange and reanimate a creature's DNA!"

Landlord: "HA! That's rich, Doctor, but not rich enough to save you from eviction."

Dr. Animo: "Allow me to demonstrate!" He grabbed a normal frog, and by turning a dial on his helmet, a beam of light hit the frog. It grew to 15 times its size, grew extra eyes, and horns. Dr. Animo was also riding on it.

Landlord: "No… It isn't real!"

Dr. Animo: "It's real alright! Frog! Devour him!" There was nothing left of the landlord after the frog just quickly slurped him up, while he screamed a bloodcurdling scream.

Dr. Animo: "Now that that annoying as all hell landlord is out of the way, I can move to dominate the world with my reconfigured creatures! But, there is still one missing component to my device…"

A TV commercial interrupts his contemplation.

TV: "Get all of your electronic supplies, and whatever other needs, at the Mega-Mart! We have low prices on everything today!"

Dr. Animo: "Well, that's convenient. Just what the doctor ordered."

At the Mega-Mart…

The Mega-Mart was a Mega Mart. It was huge, and had absolutely everything you could imagine! Even video games, DVDs, cameras, toys, all that stuff. Me and Ben were in the cereal aisle.

Ben: "Okay, Kyle, remember that kid you saved from the burning building last night?"

Kyle: "Yeah? Why?"

Ben: "Go Grey Matter, and get a Gold Sumo Slammer card from the Sumo Smacks boxes."

Kyle: "Are you out of your frakkin' mind?"

Ben: "Frakkin'?"

Kyle: "Never mind. But there's no way I'm going in that box just to get you a cardboard cutout."

Ben: "Please…"

Kyle: "No! And if I do… You'll keep asking me to get stuff for you. Not gonna do it."

Ben: "How about just this once?"

Kyle: "Nope." I crossed my arms, and turned away from him.

Ben: "It's the only card I need for my collection! There are four! I have the red, blue, and green ones, but not the gold one!"

Kyle: "Okay. I understand why you want it so bad, but, I'm not getting it for you."

Ben: "This is the only time I'll ask for a favor! PLEASE……." He tried to look cute ad desperate for attention.

Kyle: "HA! Do you think I'm THAT stupid?"

Ben: "That's it! I'm gonna make you do it!" He grabbed my arm, and tried to dial in Grey Matter. I kept trying to pull it away, but he successfully grabbed the Omnitrix, and kept turning the dial until he saw Grey Matter's shadow, and pressed it down. I shrunk into his hand.

Grey Matter: "HEY! Let me go, Ben! NOW!"

Ben shoved me into a box after he opened it and made me suffocate. I bit his thumb, and he let go.

Ben: "OUCH! That hurt!" I swum to the top of the box.

Grey Matter: "You know, that's nothing compared to what I could do to you."

Ben: "Could?"

Grey Matter: "I could stab you, eat you, rip you in half, or to shreds, light you on fire, scare you to death, make you so stinky the stench could stick to you forever, take you into the speed of sound, where there's too much oxygen going into you at once, run you over after I meld with a car…"

Ben: "Okay, I get it!"

Grey Matter: "But I'm still not going to get that card."

Ben: "What if I made it worth your while?"

Grey Matter: "Worth my while? How?"

Ben: "If you find it before Gwen or Grandpa catches us, I'll do all your chores for the rest of the trip."

Grey Matter: "Tempting… Hmm…"

Ben: "And I'll give you all my pizza when we have it!"

Grey Matter: "PIZZA??!! DEAL!" I dove into the box, and searched through all of the cereal, and popped my head out.

Ben: "Well?"

Grey Matter: "It's blue, man."

Ben: "Darn! Next box!"

Grey Matter: "Oh no…" He shoved me right into the next box.

Grey Matter (thinking to self): "At least the pizza's worth this." I searched that box thoroughly, and popped my head out again.

Ben: "Hmm…?"

Grey Matter: "Green."

Ben: "Next box!" It had continued on until I got to the twentieth box.

Ben: "Well?"

Grey Matter: "Hold on! I'm trying to see!"

I pushed the cereal bits back a bit to get light on it. As I did that, I thought, "It's for pizza…it's for pizza…"

Ben: "Well?"

Grey Matter: "Another Red card!"

Ben: "ARRGHH!!!"

Grey Matter: "Here we go AGAIN!!!" He picked me up out of the box as I finished my sentence.

Ben: "Okay… Are you 100% sure you did not see a gold card earlier?"

Grey Matter: "Yeah. And don't tempt me to hurt you, or possibly kill you, alright?"

Ben: "Got it…" He put me into the next box gently.

Grey Matter: "At least he did it gently this time." I searched through the cereal again. I found the card, and pushed away some pieces to shed light on it.

Ben: "Is it gold?"

Grey Matter: "I'm judging it, hold on!" It was shining in the light when it got on.

Grey Matter: "It's actually gold, Ben!"

Ben: "Yes!!!" I picked it up, and he got it. I then got picked up out of the box.

Grey Matter: "Although, that cereal was a little tasty."

Ben: "You ate some of the cereal?"

Grey Matter: "What?"

Ben: "You got Grey Matter germs all over it!"

Grey Matter: "YOU got Grey Matter germs, plus YOUR germs on the say 21 boxes of cereal we ripped open."

Ben: "That I ripped open! Wait a sec…"

Grey Matter: "Stop thinking. You'll hurt yourself."

Ben: "Fine! But I finally got the card! Hooray!!!"

Grey Matter: "And, remember our little bet?"

Gwen: "Yes."

Ben froze up. I turned my head, and saw her staring at us.

Gwen: "Kyle, how could you?"

Grey Matter: "It was Ben's idea! Don't blame me! I was just going through with the bet! I didn't even want to do it at first!"

Ben: "And he threatened to kill me when I grabbed him all those times!"

Grey Matter: "I was suffocating!!! You could've killed me!"

Gwen: "OK… I get it. I won't tell Grandpa."

Grey Matter: "You won't?"

Ben: "Why?"

Gwen: "I don't want to see you (poking at my face as she said you) get in trouble. I could care less what happens to Ben."

Grey Matter: "Oh."

Ben: "Oh man…"

A few minutes later…

Max: "What!?"

Gwen: "Ben wouldn't stop tearing through the cereal boxes until he found the Gold Sumo Slammer Card, Sumo Slammer, did I say that right, Kyle?"

Kyle: "Yes, you did."

Gwen: "Anyway, he found it, and I caught him right as he found it."

Max: "I have two questions. One for Ben, and one for Kyle."

Ben (in an angry tone): "What are they?"

Max: "Ben. Why did you go to such lengths to get a piece of cardboard, and not tear half the aisle apart?"

Ben: "I… um…"

Max: "Spill it."

Ben: "I forced Kyle to become Grey Matter, and we made a bet, and we got caught by Gwen after the bet was filled."

Max: "You 'forced' Kyle to be Grey Matter?"

Ben: "Kind of."

Max: "How did you force him?"

Ben: "I tried operating the Omnitrix since he wouldn't do it otherwise."

Max: "Okay. And Kyle?"

Kyle: "Yes, Max?"

Max bursted out laughing. He asked, "Do you expect me to believe you'd be so irresponsible with your powers, to use them in a meaningless bet like that?"

Kyle: "Actually…"

Gwen: "No he doesn't."

Kyle: "But Gwen, I- mmph!" She covered my mouth with her hand.

Gwen: "No he doesn't. In the least, Grandpa."

Ben: "Hey! You let Gwen answer for you to keep your own butt safe from a punishment!"

Kyle: "Mmph! Mmmmmmmph!!!"

Max: "As if I could believe that. Ben, you get to have that card, AFTER the trip. I'll keep it until then."

Ben: "No fair!!"

Gwen: "Life isn't fair. Get used to it, dweeb!"

Kyle: "Mmmph- ahh! (I removed Gwen's hand from my mouth) Max, no! Don't!"

Max: "What is it?"

Kyle: "I'll tell you the full story."

Gwen (in an insistent tone): "Kyle, Ben already did!"

Kyle: "Butt out, Gwen!"

Gwen backed up, in surprise.

Kyle (taking a deep breath): "Okay. Listen. Ben and I went off to look at stuff while you and Gwen got octopus tentacles, and, he found the Sumo Smacks, and because I told him about the kid I rescued the night before, he's been fixated on getting it. At first, I didn't respond to his 'do it' stuff, and he forced the Omnitrix to make me Grey Matter, and shoved me into a box. I bit him, told him I wouldn't do it, and that bite was nothing compared to what I could have done to him, he made a bet. If I got it before you or Gwen found us, he'd do all my chores for the rest of the trip, and I'd get every slice of pizza he would eat for the rest of the trip. The deal was set at the word 'pizza'. After searching through 21 boxes, and getting shoved roughly into them most of the time, and trying out some of the cereal bits, I found the Gold card. Gwen found us then, and said she'd blame it all on Ben to keep me out of trouble. That didn't seem right, and it's my fault. If anyone should be punished here, Max, it's me."

Max: "Oh. Hmm…" He was thinking to himself.

Gwen gulped. I just stood there with sorry looking eyes at the fact I let Gwen do that to Ben.

Max: "Well, Ben can keep his card-"

Ben: "YAY!"

Max: "But…"

Ben: "But what?"

Max: "Kyle, I know it isn't my right to punish you, since I'm not your real grandfather, so I'll let this go. If, the bet's off."

Kyle: "Of course, Max!"

Max: "Mr. Tennyson."

Kyle: "Mr. Tennyson. Sorry, sir." I got an ashamed look. He lost his trust in me. I did that all because of 'pizza'. We probably weren't going to have it much anyway. Why did I… do it?

Gwen: "Darn it."

Kyle: "It was the right thing to do, Gwen!"

Gwen: "Stuff it, geek."

Kyle: "Oh, I'll stuff it alright… I will…" A large boom noise came from the electronics side of the store.

Dr. Animo was on his giant frog.

Clerk: "Who-who are you?"

Dr, Animo: "I'm the world famous- Dr. Animo!"

Kyle: "It's time to go hero. The right time."

Ben: "What?"

Max smiled at that, and I hit the Omnitrix to become Diamondhead.

Diamondhead: "I'm taking this punk down."

Max: "Ben, Gwen, let's go." They ran off to further into the store to get people to safety.

Diamondhead: "Hey! Freak on the frog!"

Dr. Animo: "Who DARES insult my greatness?"

Diamondhead: "Me."

Dr. Animo: "You? A diamond humanoid?"

Diamondhead: "Exactly, bub. Just leave here peacefully, and the frog doesn't get beaten down to a tadpole."

Dr. Animo: "Attack!" He jumped off of the frog, and the frog jumped towards me. I caught it, but could barely lift it, the threw it off. My hands became spiked, and I started shooting diamond shards at it. The frog recovered, and jumped up into the air. It landed on top of an aisle, and shot out it's tongue, and it latched on to me.

Diamondhead: "Uh oh." It pulled me in to its belly. I grabbed onto its lips, but since it was slippery, it didn't do anything.

Gwen turned around quickly enough to see me.

Gwen: "KYLE!!!! NO!!!" She screamed, thinking I was killed. The frog then started coughing out smoke.

Ben: "What's up with the frog?"

Max: "It's… coughing smoke?" After a few more coughs of smoke, it finally breathed out some embers. Then it breathed out a flamethrower, and spit out Heatblast.

Heatblast: "Eww… Frog slobber…"

Gwen: "Kyle! You're alive!"

Heatblast: "Yeah. Why do you care? I bailed out on you to get myself in trouble instead."

Gwen: "That doesn't matter now! Kill that frog!"

Heatblast: "That's what I was going to do." I threw fireballs at the frog while it was stunned, and it felt pain at getting hit by each fireball.

Dr. Animo was walking through the electronics section, and found a dial. He put it on his helmet, and screwed it on.

Dr. Animo: "At last… I can reanimate dead creatures."

The Frog had enough fireballs, and hopped away.

Heatblast: "Hey! I'm not through with you yet!" I became XLR8, zoomed up to it, jumped, and landed, but could not hold on. I fell off. The frog stopped hopping away, and tried to body slam me. I became Fourarms, and caught it, threw it behind me, and stood up.

Fourarms: "You are really starting to annoy me, giant mutated wollywog."

The frog jumped again. I became Ghostfreak, became intangible, and it missed me all together. It looked around for me, and I put one hand into the side of its head, and it started croaking loudly.

Ben: "What did you do?"

Ghostfreak: "Messed with its brain." The frog lied dead in front of me.

Ghostfreak: "My first kill. I like it…"

Dr. Animo had found his frog lying dead. He had gone to the pet section, and used the Transmodulator to transform a hamster and a parakeet into giant versions of themselves.

Dr. Animo: "I must continue on to my goal! Away, my pet!" The parakeet flew off, and the hamster ran for Gwen.

Gwen: "AAAAHHHH!!!!!" I became Fourarms, and rammed it with all my might. The hamster flew into a wall.

Gwen: "Thanks, Kyle."

Fourarms: "It's what heroes do, Gwen." It got up, and growled at me.

Max: "We'll let you deal with the hamster. Ben, Gwen, let's go."

Ben: "Okay."

Gwen: "Okay…" They ran towards the front of the Mega-Mart to follow Dr. Animo. They got into the RV right after they left the store.

Ben: "So… If we catch up to him, then what?"

Max: "We're only going to track him down."

Gwen: "Got it."

The hamster was still growling. It pounced, and I slammed it up into the ceiling. It fell back down, and looked very rattled. I then pounced on it after becoming Wildmutt, and started savagely slashing it apart. The hamster had died after I slashed its chest open.

Wildmutt: "RRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR!!!!!!!"

One of the clerks was still there, and he looked petrified at seeing me.

Clerk: "What are you? Some sort of freak?"

I became XLR8 after he said freak.

XLR8: "Maybe. Maybe not." I ran out, and followed the RV from the side.

Max: "XLR8!"

XLR8: "Now what?"

Max: "We follow Dr. Animo! He's headed more into the capitol!"

XLR8: "I'll get him, Mr. Tennyson. At least you can trust me to do that!" I sped ahead, and saw his parakeet. I then became Heatblast, and launched myself up into the air like a rocket, and tackled the parakeet from below. It shook a lot, and Animo nearly fell off. I became Stinkfly immediately after, and tackled the parakeet again.

Dr. Animo: "You little pest!"

Stinkfly: "Pest? I'll show you pest!!!" I blew goop into his face. He was blinded, and the parakeet started squawking. It tackled me, and I fell down further. I then became Fourarms to cushion the blow, and jumped up to try and grab the parakeet. Animo had already wiped the goop off his face, and got the bird to speed up. I missed it, and before I hit the ground again, I became Diamondhead, and was about to shoot it, when the RV rolled right near me.

Ben: "Hold on! Grandpa knows where he's going! We'll get him there!"

Diamondhead: "Where's that?"

Max: "The Natural History Museum here."

Diamondhead: "Wow. I'm in Washington D.C. already?" I noticed the Washington Monument sticking up in the sky, and some people looking on at me.

Gwen: "Yeah. We are. Get in."

She opened the door for me. I became normal, and ran in to the RV.

Kyle: "Look, Mr. Tennyson, I…"

Max: "It's Max."

Kyle: "Max? Well then…"

Max: "I know. I realized what happened. Your weakness overcame you,"

Ben: "Weakness?"

Max: "Pizza."

Kyle: "WHERE???!!!!" I looked around everywhere very ecstatically.

Gwen: "Not here. (Giggling)"

Kyle: "Oh."

Max: "You do have my trust, Kyle, but remember, pizza isn't that important."

Kyle: "It is to me, Max. It's heaven."

Max: "Okay… Look, just stop Animo, and I'll order Pizza for lunch tomorrow."

Kyle: "Really?! 100% of the way?"

Max: "Yes. Now, we're at the museum. Let's stop Aanimo here, and now."

We all exited the RV. I became XLR8.

XLR8: "Time to kick some tail!"

Gwen: "Ugh…"

XLR8: "Aw come on! Kick some tail! It was good!"

Max: "Not now, okay?"

I ran in, and immediately started searching for Animo. Ben, Gwen, and Max stayed together, and also searched for Animo. His parakeet found them, and they freaked out. But Gwen saw a stick, picked it up, and spun it around. The parakeet squawked, and rushed in. Gwen used the stick like a bo staff, twirling it around, hitting it at all sorts of points on the bird's body. It freaked out, and left.

Ben: "Nice…"

Gwen: "Kyle ain't the only one with skills to show off."

Max: "Let's go find him."

Ben: "He's XLR8. How are we supposed to track him down?"

Gwen: "And Animo wasn't with his bird. Oh no!" She immediately took off running.

Max: "Wait! It could be a trap, Gwen!"

Ben: "Oh man… worrying about my own cousin's safety? This is a new low."

Dr. Animo was near the statue of a Mammoth. He was setting up his ray, and I found him.

XLR8: "The jigs up, Animo!"

Dr. Animo (turning): "Ah, my shape-shifting friend. How are we doing tonight?"

XLR8: "Stay away from the Mammoth thing, or feel my supersonic wrath!"

Dr. Animo: "This device can not only change the DNA structure of animals, but it can also reanimate them!"

XLR8: "No way!" Animo turned on the ray, and the mammoth attacked. I became Diamondhead immediately, and shoved my fist into the ground. Diamond started to come out of the ground, and stopped the Mammoth in its tracks. Animo was already taking off, though. I proceeded after him, but the mammoth tackled me, and I knocked over some caveman display.

Diamondhead: "You wanna wrestle, huh, big guy?" I transformed into Fourarms.

Fourarms: "Then let's wrestle!!" I charged towards the mammoth, and it charged at me. I punched it with two arms, and it went sailing through the air, and went right through a wall. It stood up slowly, but I already grabbed its trunk, and spun around like a tornado, until I let go of it, and it crashed through another wall, and couldn't stand up again. I became Wildmutt, and started running off in the direction of Animo's scent.

Gwen: "Kyle!"

Dr. Animo: "I'm sure my mammoth has already gotten him."

Ben: "There's no way! He's too good!"

Wildmutt: "RRROOOAAARRR!!!" I busted in through a wall after unrolling from a ball-like form, and ran at top speed towards Animo. Unfortunately, I failed to notice a giant tail sweep me away.

Max: "What the…" A T-Rex interrupted him before he finished his sentence.

Animo: "Now, the most vicious predator of all time is working for me!!!"

Gwen: "I'm not going to let you win, Animo!" She entered a karate stance, and readied her bo staff.

Ben: "Gwen! Are you crazy!?"

Max: "It's too dangerous!"

Gwen: "Bring it, Dr. Freakamo!"

Dr. Animo: "You dare to insult me! T-Rex! Crush her!"

She was getting ready, when suddenly, Animo was thrown off of the T-Rex. The T-Rex was also about to eat Gwen, when suddenly, she was floating in the air.

Ben: "What just happened?"

Max: "Ghostfreak."

Ghostfreak (after becoming visible again): "You bet, Max!"

Gwen: "You did it, again."

Ghostfreak: "That was totally stupid! You could have died if I didn't recover quickly enough!"

Gwen: "Remember? 100% of the way. Like I said, you help me, and I help you."

Ghostfreak: "You're that devoted?"

Gwen: "I don't know why either. I just am."

Ghostfreak (while putting Gwen down.): "Okay. But I'll take it from here."

Dr. Animo: "How cute. T-Rex! Come to me!" It did exactly as it was told, and he directed it to ram down a wall.

Ghostfreak: "I'll go after him!"

Gwen: "While we tracked him down, I got info on him. He's a demented doctor that tried to get an award, but got insane when he didn't get it. Now, he' s trying to get it from the guy that got that award. Make sure he doesn't get hurt."

Ghostfreak: "He won't. Not as long as I'm on patrol." I turned invisible, and flew towards Animo's direction.

Max: "Gwen. We need to get on the RV."

Ben: "Come on!"

She immediately rushed over, headed out the museum to where they parked the RV, and they drove out.

At a 'Dr. Kelly's residence'…

Dr. Kelly, the man who won the award Dr. Animo wanted, was having friends over to show his awards to them.

Dr. Kelly: "And this is my genetics award. It was very good to even be nominated to this with many prestigious scientists wanting it."

Animo had just then burst through the house.

Dr. Animo: "You have something that belongs to me, Dr. Kelly!"

Dr. Kelly: "Dr. Animo? The insane one?"

Dr. Animo: "I AM NOT INSANE! I deserve that award! Give it to me! Now!"

Dr. Kelly: "Um, okay. If you promise not to destroy my house anymore."

Creepy voice: "That will not be necessary…"

Dr. Kelly: "Who was that?"

I materialized in front of Animo. He screamed. I laughed a lot at this.

Dr. Animo: "What?! You dare laugh at my excellence!!?"

Ghostfreak: "If you mean the excellence of looking at that priceless expression, then yes!"

Dr. Animo: "Attack!!!" The T-Rex ate me, but I phased through his jaws.

Ghostfreak: "Is that all you got?"

Dr. Animo fired his ray at me, but I dodged it, and turned invisible again. He looked around for me, and he felt his helmet float off his head.

Dr. Animo: "Hey! Give that back!"

Ghostfreak: "I don't think so…" It was floating around him, and he tried frantically to grab it, but every effort failed. "Hope you can catch well!" I yelled after a few minutes. I threw the Transmodulator at the ground, and it cracked. The T-Rex became a Skeleton again, the mammoth became a statue again, and the parakeet was a normal parakeet.

Dr, Animo: "No!!!! My Transmodulator!" I reappeared in front of him.

Ghostfreak: "Oops. I'm sorry. Did I throw it too hard?"

Dr. Animo: "You insolent…"

Ghostfreak: "IF YOU KNOW WHAT I REALLY AM… YOU WILL STAY SILENT!"

Dr. Animo: " Really?"

Ghostfreak: "You don't know the true meaning of the word 'FEAR…'"

The police arrived. Through the destroyed front yard.

Officer: "Thank you, ghost man."

Ghostfreak: "No problem. It was nothing amazingly hard…"

The RV pulled up.

Ben: "Aw… We missed it."

Ghostfreak: "Sorry Ben. I just couldn't help it."

Gwen: "You mind changing back now?" I did.

Kyle: "Oh man…"

Max: "What?"

Kyle: "That was weirder than when I normally use Ghostfreak…"

Max: "How exactly?"

Kyle: "He did everything. Not me… well, when I fought Animo here anyway."

Gwen: "Well, whatever happened, it saved the day."

Dr. Animo: "I am fear! I deserve the award! Give it to me now!!!"

The officers drove off.

The end. What will happen next? Will this weird Ghostfreak transformation have to do with anything later? We'll find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The day I got Nessy.

It's me again. Yeah. Today, we were on our way to a fishing pier. These first few lines are what happened the night before.

Me, Gwen, and Ben were outside near a lake. We had our bathing suits on. Max bought me a new one, since I didn't have one with me. It was black, and had silver stripes down both sides with red lines in between the silver ones. Ben had dived in.

Ben: "Ben Tennyson makes a perfect dive! All 10s! the crowd goes wild!"

Kyle: "Woo-hoo!! Go Ben, Go Ben!!" I looked at Gwen after that.

Gwen: "Way to go, dweeb."

Kyle: "Can you ever just be nice to Ben?"

Ben: "Yeah, Gwen. Lighten up."

Gwen: "Sorry. There are ugly fish there. And I do mean him."

Kyle: "Ugh… Could you go tomorrow without insulting him just once?"

Gwen: "I don't know… Not really."

Kyle: "How about if you do it for me?" I took in the fact she liked me a lot. Maybe adores me by now, considering what she does for me.

Gwen: "That I can do."

Kyle: "Now it's time for Fourarms to dive!" I dialed his shadow on it, and pressed down.

Gwen: "Take cover!!!" As Fourarms, I ran up, then jumped right before I got to the lake.

Ben: "MAN!!!!" He was swimming away as fast as he could.

Fourarms: "Cannon ball!!!" I wrapped myself up, and I made a huge splash. It blew Ben right out of the water, and into Gwen as she was running.

Gwen: "Get off!"

Ben: "I don't know…" I pulled my head out of the water, and was covered in seaweed.

Fourarms: "Ahh! That hits the spot. That was a 'seismic' splash. Woo-hoo!"

Gwen: "Oh… That was perfect!"

Ben: "Wait… Lake Monster!!!"

Gwen: "AHHHH!!!!" They ran into the RV.

Fourarms: "What's the problem?" I was about to come out, but something grabbed my leg, and pulled me in. It looked like a sea monster pulled me in. It had huge jaws, and was massive. I couldn't hold my breath as Fourarms, so I went Ripjaws, and bit what it wrapped around. It roared, and whipped me with a tentacle of some sort, right where my Omnitrix symbol was. It glowed yellow, while I flew out of the water, and landed on top of the RV.

Ripjaws: "That was a wild ride…" Max opened the door, and was holding a baseball bat.

Max: "Who's out there?" I slid down from the top of the RV.

Ripjaws: "Oh man…" I was then knocked unconscious, and reverted to normal. The Omnitrix was now yellow instead of its usual green, and then, a new shadow appeared in it. It was shaped like a lizard, but had two tentacles coming out of its head.

Max: "Oops. It's just Kyle!"

Gwen: "Just great! Ben!!"

Ben: "I'm sorry!"

Max: "Let's pull him in to the RV." They immediately put me on the couch, and Max started the RV up.

The next day…

I woke up to the smell of food.

Kyle: "Ouch… Huh?" The Omnitrix had the shadow on it. "Who's this guy?" I continued to ask myself.

Max: "Sorry about last night."

Kyle: "You mean you gave me this headache?"

Ben: "Yeah. He's sorry."

Kyle: "I get thrown out of a lake by a monster, then get hit on the back of the head, and all you can say is I'm sorry?"

Ben: "Yeah, pretty much, heh-heh."

Kyle: "Ouch… What's breakfast?"

Max: "Flodderworms."

Ben and Gwen: "EWW!!!"

Kyle: "Alrighty then." I had some while still sitting on the couch. "Mmm… Not half-bad."

Ben: "He has taste-buds of steel."

Kyle: "No. I have taste buds made out of Omnitrix." I showed it to him. The shadow was still displayed.

Ben: "An eleventh alien? When'd he get there?"

Kyle: "Oh, this? It appeared between the time I got hit with the baseball bat, and a lake monster threw me on the top of the RV."

Max: "A lake monster?"

Kyle: "It was something! I remember the symbol on Ripjaws' shoulder going yellow when it was hit really hard by that thing."

Max: "I guess the Omnitrix absorbs new DNA if it has been struck at by a new species."

Kyle: "And this thing was huge!"

Gwen: "Maybe you shouldn't use that form. Even you don't know what it is."

Kyle: "I know…" I pressed the button, and the faceplate went down, showing no shadows at all.

On Vilgax's ship…

Robot: "Oh. This is new."

Vilgax: "What?"

Robot: "The Omnitrix has absorbed another DNA sample."

Vilgax: "Bringing the count to 1,000,904."

Robot: "And this one seems formidable."

Vilgax: "Don't send anything down yet. I wish to see it in action first…"

Robot: "Of course."

Back down with us…

We headed into a pier, because Max chartered a boat from a guy called 'Shaw.' I was looking at the Omnitrix, trying to figure out what the heck it was.

Gwen: "What's wrong?"

Kyle: "I'm trying to think about what it can do. It's obviously a water alien, and is huge, so it's pretty strong, but I don't know anything else."

Ben: "I got a name for it."

Kyle: "Okay. What?"

Ben: "Nessy."

Kyle: "Nessy? This isn't Scotland."

Gwen: "Yeah. It isn't."

Kyle: "You actually went through with my suggestion? Wow."

Gwen: "Well…"

Ben: "Well, big lake monster, Loch Ness Monster, come on."

Kyle: "Yet, there is no better name for 'her.' Nessy it is, then."

Max: "Kids! Ready to start?"

Gwen: "Yeah!"

Kyle: "What're we doing anyway, Max?"

Max: "We're going on a fishing trip."

Kyle: "Fishing? Cool." I've been fishing in North Carolina before, do I knew what it was like.

Ben: "I'm in."

Gwen: "Count me out. I'll wait here."

Kyle: "Why?"

Ben: "The worms…"

Kyle: "Oh. Seeya then, Gwen."

Gwen: "Okay." Max, Ben, and I got on the boat, and saw an older looking guy, but clearly still able to see and walk well enough.

Max: "Are you Captain Shaw?"

Man: "Yes I am, sir."

Max: "We're the Tennysons, and we chartered your boat for some fishing today."

Shaw: "Very well. Let's go." He seemed alright. We all put on lifejackets before the boat started, and we went out into the lake. I kept a very close watch on the surface of the water for bubbles. Max was fishing out, and Ben was just lying back in the sun.

Shaw: "You okay, boy?" Me and Ben looked up at him.

Shaw: "The blonde."

Kyle: "Yeah. Just watching for the lake monster that got me last night."

Shaw: "You met the Krakken and lived?"

Kyle: "The Krakken?"

Shaw: "I commend your bravery, boy. I'm proud to have you aboard my ship."

Kyle: "Thanks. You've met it and lived, too?"

Shaw: "Aye. I can take you to where I met her."

Kyle: "It's a girl?"

Shaw: "'Tis true."

Max: "I got a bite!" He reeled it in, and it was a pretty decent sized fish. He put it in a bucket.

Shaw: "Max. You want to go out further?"

Max: "Okay. No problem. He pulled the lure out, and lied back like Ben was doing. I kept my eyes on the water at all times.

Shaw: "Be wise, lad. We could run into it at any given time."

Kyle: "I know. But I'm ready for her this time."

I turned the dial to Nessy, aka the Krakken.

Shaw: "So am I." He pulled out a harpoon gun. "So am I, boy."

Kyle: "Nice." I admired the sharpness of the harpoon.

Shaw: "She's a beaut, ain't she?"

Kyle: "If I ever saw one, ."

Shaw: "Captain Shaw."

Kyle: "Captain Shaw. Excuse my rudeness."

Shaw: "Whatever." He stopped, and Max put the reel back out. Ben put his out, and I kept an eye on the water, and my hand on the Omnitrix, ready to go Nessy whenever she showed up.

15 minutes later…

Kyle: "This is getting boring. I'll just look for it myself." I turned the dial to Ripjaws, and was about to slap it down, when we heard a Megaphone.

Megaphone: "Leave this lake now! It is under the protection of the government for underwater studies!"

I was startled, and turned it off again.

Shaw: "What gives?"

Kyle: "Yeah."

Guy with megaphone: "I am Jonah Melville! This section of the lake is being used to study the fishes. Evacuate all boats currently out in the water."

Kyle: "No. We can't, Jonah."

Jonah (removing the Megaphone): "Why?"

Kyle: "We have to get the Krakken."

Jonah laughed, and some of his crewmates also laughed with him.

Kyle: "Hey! I'm serious!"

Shaw: "Yes. He is. I've seen it meself."

Jonah: "We've looked everywhere in this lake, and we have never seen a Krakken, or anything even slightly resembling it. Trust me. The water is completely safe."

Kyle: "It isn't! You'll all be eaten alive!"

Shaw: "Let those fish-huggers have their way."

Kyle: "But…" He winked at me, and I smiled, and nodded.

Max: "At least Ben and I caught some decent amount of fish."

Shaw: "25. Must really be bitin'."

Jonah: "And you should be bitin' land. Now."

Kyle: "Fine." We were about to start heading back, and the other people on fishing boats were preparing to leave, when… the Krakken actually showed up. Many boats were overturned. It roared loudly.

Ben: "Oh no! Kyle!"

Kyle: "I know Ben! Goin' XLR8!" I became him, then jumped on the water, and ran right over it. I grabbed two people at a time, and got them all back to land, when I noticed that the Krakken was starting to attack Jonah's boat.

Kyle: "Oh man!!" I became Heatblast, launched myself up, on a column of fire like a surfboard, and started throwing fireballs at it. It turned to see me doing it, and whapped me with a tentacle on its head. I became Ripjaws so I'd land safely, and bit on the Krakken's front leg, and it flailed around. I latched on to its body, and started biting, but, it actually flung me off after it shook its whole body around. I went XLR8 again, ran onto Jonah's boat, because the Krakken was still going for it, and I kicked its face over and over again. The Krakken backed off, and dove back underwater as a result of it.

Jonah: "Whoo. That was a close one. You were right about the Krakken."

XLR8: "What was in those boxes that made the Krakken attack them you guys instead of the other people?"

Crewmate: "Our lunch."

XLR8: "What? It tried to kill you for sandwiches? You think there's enough fish in the sea."

Jonah: "Yes. And we're Friends of Fish. That's the organization me and my crewmates here are apart of."

XLR8: "I have an idea. I'd like to request clearance to hunt the Krakken down, and kill it. For good. You can then do your studies in peace."

Jonah: "I can't do that, kid."

XLR8: "Why not? I'm a superhero."

Jonah: "Still, this is government business. It'd be hard to squeeze you in to the plans. You understand, right?"

XLR8: "Not totally. Look, I'll check in every once in a while to make sure the Krakken causes little trouble."

Jonah: "I understand, but…"

XLR8: "Fine. I'll go." I ran back to Shaw's boat, and we headed back. I reverted to normal.

Shaw: "Remember. We go out tonight. Okay, lad?"

Kyle: "Right, Captain." We left the boat, and waved bye to Shaw.

Gwen: "25?"

Max: "Really biting today. This is for dinner tonight."

Ben: "I thought that was octopus tentacles."

Max: "Fishes are the side-dish."

Kyle: "I can dig that."

Max: "Listen. Kyle."

Kyle: "What is it?"

Max: "I know you want to be the hero here, but, this one's gonna have to slip through your fingers."

Kyle: "Aw, come on!"

Max: "I don't like it either, but the government has sanctioned this area. We can't go off and just search without a CIA or FBI badge."

Kyle: "What about a Plumber's badge?"

Max: "Not this time. We are a Plumber unit on patrol, but we don't have a proper license."

Kyle: "Oh…so, Jonah's gonna have to deal with this on his own, then?"

Max: "As much as I regret to say it, yes."

Gwen: "But, Grandpa, he can't do it alone! And we can use its own powers against it!"

Ben: "Yeah, Grandpa!"

Max: 'I'm sorry, but not this time. We leave at daybreak tomorrow."

Kyle: "Can I at least say by to Shaw before I go?"

Max: "Yes, you may. Why?"

Kyle: "I kinda like the dude." I ran off towards his boat, where he was setting up his harpoon gun and scuba gear.

Shaw: "Hey, first-mate."

Kyle: "First-mate?"

Shaw: "You're my right hand man on this fishing trip."

Kyle: "Got it."

Shaw: "And we're going to need your fish form."

Kyle: "I know. I'm ready to back you up any time, man."

He set the boat out, and we got to the same point where Jonah stopped us the first time. Shaw had his scuba gear on, and his harpoon gun. I became Ripjaws for him.

Ripjaws: "Ready, Captain?"

Shaw: "What're we waiting fer?" We dived down into the water. I used Ripjaws'power to turn his legs into a giant fish tail. It looked beautiful. Fishes swimming everywhere, some lake-floor rocks, and a sunken boat was also there.

Ripjaws: "Underwater's a beaut, ain't she?" Shaw nodded. I knew he couldn't talk through the Scuba gear, so I knew why he did that.

Shaw pointed to some orange spheres. I nodded, and swam to them.

Ripjaws: "Eggs. I think." I picked it up, then heard a roar. The Krakken came out from under the boat wreckage. Shaw fired his harpoon, but it failed. She head-butted Shaw, and I bit one of the tentacles on her face. She flung me off. Shaw swam for cover, and I knew he had to, because without his harpoon, he really wasn't too much. I tried to scratch at it's eye, but it whipped me away with its tentacles again.

Ripjaws: "Well… This is gonna be hard as Ripjaws. Going Nessy!" I became the Krakken, and roared at the real one.

Shaw looked in disbelief, but the difference between me and her was the Omnitrix symbol on my forehead. We had an underwater brawl that was noticeably epic. It went blow-for-blow. Until Shaw motioned for me to leave, because he noticed another boat heading towards his. I nodded, and swam towards him, then went Ripjaws. The Krakken chased after us, but I directed her into a rock, where she ran into, and stunned herself. We jumped back on to the boat, and found Jonah there.

Jonah: "I thought I said, no other boats but mine on this lake until the studies were done." His crewmates were each armed with a pistol. There were 5 of them.

Shaw: "We were trying to do you a favor."

Ripjaws: "Yeah, man! Lay off!"

Shaw: "Heh. You really believed my study story?"

Ripjaws: "What are you then?"

Jonah: "An auctioneer of endangered species. I believe in the Krakken alright, and now, I'm gonna kill her, and sell her for an amazingly high price!"

Ripjaws: "Wait! Were those boxes really her other eggs?"

Jonah: "Of course, numbnut." I became Diamondhead.

Diamondhead: "You piece of s***!"

Jonah: "Get them!" His crewmates fired on me, but every bullet proved useless.

Jonah: "Impossible!"

Diamondhead: "Not if you're made of diamonds, it isn't."

Shaw was trying to fight off some of the other crewmates with an oar, but one finally knocked him out, and took him with them. I was too busy fighting off some of the other guys, though to really notice. One set a bomb on the boat.

Diamondhead: "No! You're going to blow this thing up?"

Jonah pushed a button, and the boat exploded. I was sent flying up, changed into Stinkfly, and went after his boat at top speed.

Crewmate: "He's still after us, sir!"

Jonah: "Shoot it!" they got a harpoon, and shot, but missed. I shot slime onto the boat, it stuck, and I pulled myself in like I was on a web strand.

Jonah: "No…" I then went Upgrade. I shot an eye beam, which knocked out some crewmates, and then grew spikes on my arms, stretched them out to 20 feet, and whipped them all around, knocking many of the others of the boat.

Upgrade: "Your time is up, Jonah! Stop what you're doing right now, and I promise not to kick your butt."

Jonah: "That would be good, but, I have other plans now." He pushed a button, which launched me, and the unconscious Shaw, up into the air. I went Stinkfly again, and flew back to land. Shaw woke up, and I became normal again.

Shaw: "What exactly happened?"

Kyle: "Jonah tried to kidnap you, and I saved you. And now, I have to get the Krakken's eggs back from them."

Shaw: "Her eggs? What's that got to do with this?"

Kyle: "She wouldn't be attacking if her 3 eggs weren't stolen. I'm gonna stop Jonah."

Shaw: "Let's go, then!"

Kyle: "They blew up your boat, dude."

Shaw: "Fish-huggers!"

Max: "There you are, Kyle."

Kyle: "Max, Gwen, Ben, um…"

Max: "I know. We looked up Jonah Melville. He auctions endangered species to get money. And he'll get anything to make him rich."

Gwen: "You were right to be suspicious of him."

Ben: "Yeah. You figured it out before we did."

Kyle: "Well, I'm going to get us there."

Shaw: "We'll use my rowboat!"

Kyle: "I'm sorry Captain, but you're going to have to lay here for a while. Gwen, Ben, Max, and I can do it ourselves."

Shaw: "Well, give those fish-huggers a beating they won't forget." I got Nessy's shadow on when he finished his sentence.

Kyle: "Don't worry, Shaw." I hit the faceplate down, and became her. I roared, and got into the water. Max, Ben, and Gwen hopped on my back, and I swam off into the direction he went in, until we found a cannery.

Max: "There! Let's go in there." I sunk deeper down, so Jonah couldn't see us. They held on to back and held their breath as I did it. I resurfaced under the cannery where a ladder was.

Ben: "Jackpot!"

Gwen: "Cool!"

Max: "You try to find the eggs. We'll clear out the place." I nodded, and submerged completely again. They finished climbing the ladder, when two guys blocked their path.

Max: "We have company."

Gwen entered a karate stance, and Ben also did. They ran to attack them, but Gwen and Ben managed to stop them. Max threw them overboard.

Gwen: "Well Ben, you have moves, too. I guess you're not a dweeb after all."

Ben: "Well, I thought I'd, uh, you know, learn your moves."

Gwen: "I'm sorry for calling you a dweeb or doofus all the time. You're actually skilled."

Max: "Kids!"

Ben and Gwen: "Oh, right." They followed him, and Ben said, "Apology accepted, Gwen."

I became Ripjaws, and started climbing up one of the wooden poles to the top floor. A guy spotted me.

Guard: "Hey! You're not supposed to be here!"

Ripjaws: "You're going down!" I went Wildmutt, and knocked him overboard. I then went XLR8, and zoomed around at a faster speed.

Jonah was loading up the eggs onto a boat. He was in a mini-sub with arms, dropping them in. The Krakken showed up, and went berserk on him. He tried fighting it with missiles he installed in, but all they did was stun it. The others found Jonah doing it, after knocking down a few more idiotic guards.

Jonah: "Where's good help these days?"

Ben: "Not here, that's for sure."

I zoomed in.

Gwen: "Kyle!"

XLR8: "She's pissed right now, huh?"

Max: "Pretty." I became Ripjaws.

Ripjaws: "I'm taking this underwater." I jumped, and got on the front of the sub.

Jonah: "You punk!"

Ripjaws: "Punk? Look who's talking!" He dropped the sub underwater, and shot out torpedoes. They exploded, and I was sent back a few inches. I then swam at him, and bit one of the arms off. He sent out an electric surge at me, and I jumped off, shrugging off the shock. The Krakken tail-whipped the sub, and it slammed into a rock wall, opening it up. Jonah swam out, and took out a knife to stab the Krakken, but the knife broke. The Krakken roared. I swam back up, and got its eggs back by knocking over the cargo on top of the boat. The Krakken happily grabbed them, and swum away. I looked at Jonah, and he shrugged. I socked him in the face, and hung him on a rock.

Ripjaws: "Now, wait for the cops to pick you up, because a nice dry cell's waitin' for ya." I became Nessy, and picked up Ben, Gwen, and Max. Shaw came with the police, seemingly, and they got him on to the boat.

I swam back, and they slid down the back of my neck. I swam onto the shore, and changed back to normal.

Kyle: "The Krakken shouldn't be bothering people anymore."

Shaw: "You got that right, lad."

Jonah was cuffed by cops.

Jonah: "I will have my revenge, kid! Count on it!"

Kyle: "As if, fish-hugger."

Shaw: "More like fish-seller."

Kyle: "I hear ya, Captain."

Shaw: "Now what are ya gonna do, lad?"

Kyle: "Go on, I guess."

Shaw: "I want you to have this." It was a fishing lure.

Kyle: "Why this?"

Shaw: "It was my first fishing lure from when I was a wee boy fishin' with my Pop. It's never failed me, and it shouldn't for you either. Or, you can keep it just to think o' me."

Kyle: "Wow. Such a valuable gift needs to be treasured. Thank you."

Shaw: "Just to tell ye, though, I'm not usually this friendly. You were the only one besides me who believed the Krakken was real, so I felt a sort of good friendship. Don't tell the others I did this. I don't want them to know I got soft over the years, ya know?"

Kyle: "Okay, Captain."

Max: "Ready yet. Kyle?"

Kyle: "I guess so. Bye, Captain!" I waved.

Shaw: "Are ya sure the Krakken won't be showin' up any time soon?"

Kyle: "I'm sure!"

Shaw: "Goodbye, lad! Good luck on your travels!"

The End. Will Nessy ever be useful again for me? We'll find out on the next chapter.

Author's Note: I always liked the Krakken on the show, and I wanted it to be on the watch, so, yeah. Tell me your opinion on that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Ninja Old People

Now, Ben, Gwen and I were in an ice cream place, trying to get ice cream cones, while Max used the ATM outside.

Max: "How much do I need from here?" He was thinking to himself as he got up to it. Some guys in an old pickup truck snuck up behind him. A big, fat guy got out, and pushed him aside from behind. The skinny one stayed in the car, and the big one tied a hook on a chain to the rear of it. Inside, we were just ordering.

Gwen: "Do you have anything with no fat in it?"

Guy: "Napkins. How 'bout you?" He was looking at Ben.

Ben: "Rocky road, please."

Guy: "Alrighty then. You?" I was about to say something, when I heard a truck start up, and turned around.

Kyle: "Chocolate. She's sharing with me." I went out, and became Upgrade. I merged with the truck's engine, and shut it down.

Skinny dude: "What gives? The engine won't start!"

Fat guy: "What the hell?!"

Upgrade: "Sorry, sir. Your access has been denied." I appeared from behind the wheel, and threw him out of the truck.

Fat guy: "Hey!" He threw the anchor at me, but I grabbed it, and became Diamondhead. I reeled him in, and socked him in the face. He fell backwards. The skinny guy brought out a crowbar, and hit me with it, but I was unphased.

Diamondhead: "Are all crooks this dumb?" I took the crowbar from him, and hit him across the face with it. He fell unconscious. The fat guy got up, and punched me. He only hurt himself. I socked him in the face again. He fell over, and I stepped on his belly.

Max: "A little, um, extreme, don't you think?"

Diamondhead: "Takes all kinds, Max."

Ben was eating his ice cream as he got out, and Gwen was holding the chocolate one.

Gwen: "Kyle stops yet another robbery. Kyle at hmm… 13. Bad guys at a big fat 0!"

Diamondhead: "Can I help it I'm so awesome?"

Max: "I'll call the police."

Diamondhead: "So, where do we go from here?"

Max: "Ben's Aunt Vera's house."

Ben immediately stopped eating his ice cream.

Diamondhead: "Ben?"

Ben: "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" He ran away in one direction, while his ice cream cone was quickly melting. I went XLR8, and stopped right in front of him.

Ben: "I'm not going there!"

XLR8: "It's our next stop, so I'm not complaining."

Gwen: "Yeah, Ben. Chill."

Ben: "I AM chill!! I just don't like old people!!!" I grabbed him, and started carrying him so his upper half was going down my back.

Ben: "Let me go-oo!!" He licked his ice cream as I took him back.

Some time later…

Gwen and I were sharing the chocolate ice cream.

Gwen: "It's my turn! You've had enough licks already!"

Kyle: "OKAY! Calm down. It's just that since this isn't fat-free, I thought you wanted less of it."

Gwen: "Yeah, but… I still want some!" She started licking quickly.

Ben: "Ahh… lover's quarrel."

Kyle: "Excuse me, Benjamin Tennyson? I didn't hear that quite right. You mind saying it again?" I got the Omnitrix ready as I said it.

Ben (noticing and freaking out): "Sorry!"

Kyle: "I thought so."

Gwen: "Okay. Here you go." I got it back, and noticed half was gone.

Kyle: "Hey!"

Gwen: "I'm done. Now you can finish the rest."

Kyle: "Fine." I did just that, and we had pulled up to right in front of Vera's place.

Max: "Here we are."

Ben: "You have no right to use my full name like that, man."

Kyle: "I had the right, then, Ben-JI."

Ben: "Now that's just going over the deep end!"

Max: "Quiet!" We both shut our mouths, and Gwen just giggled.

Gwen: "Boys. Ha ha ha!" She left with a smirk on her face. Ben and I sat silently for a few seconds.

Kyle: "Ben, I think we've been had."

Ben: "Me, too."

Kyle: "We never speak of that incident again."

Ben: "Yep."

We both came out, and we saw Vera.

Vera: "Oh! There's Ben! Hi!" She got to pinching his cheeks. I laughed at this.

Ben: "Ow!"

Vera: "And aren't you just handsome!" She got my cheeks, until I got her arms off me.

Kyle: "No kidding, Ben. Ow…" Ben laughed at my pain. Vera was definitely not skinny, but not huge, had white hair the same color as Max's, and had a purple dress on. She had a REALLY happy expression on her face.

Vera: "And what's your name?"

Kyle: "I go by 12 names. Kyle, Wildmutt, Fourarms, Grey Matter, XLR8, Upgrade, Diamondhead, Ripjaws, Stinkfly, Ghostfreak, Heatblast, and Nessy."

Vera: "Okay… I'll just call you Kyle." I sighed. We entered her house.

Ben: "Ugh!? Why do old people's houses always smell like sweaty socks?"

Kyle (whispering to him): "Ben, ixnay on the sultingintay."

Ben: "I don't see you enjoying this, yet."

Kyle: "At least I'm not complaining."

Ben: "Ow…"

Kyle: "Much."

Vera: "What have you all been doing this summer?"

Max: "Driving."

Gwen: "Boys…" She was referring to me. (Author's note: I don't mean 'do' in the sexual way.)

Ben: "Playing Sumo Slammer on my GBA."

Kyle: "Kicking evil alien butt."

Vera: "Oh you…" I sighed again. Ben smirked. I gave him a 'death stare'. He backed down immediately.

Max: "What's cookin' tonight, huh, Vera?"

Vera: "You'll see when it's done." Gwen walked over to a statue of a red-colored bird.

Gwen: "Is this a red-tailed swallow?"

Vera: "Yes. And-"

Gwen and Vera: "They have the highest pitched mating call of all birds. (Both do a bird screech)"

Ben: "Ugh…" I just sighed.

Ben: "You're bored too, eh?"

Kyle: "Yeah… a little." Ben and I just lied back on both sofas the entire time until dinner was ready. It was gelatin with pork chop bits and cauliflower. Ben and Gwen immediately did not eat it. I ate everything but the cauliflower. Ben put his dinner onto Gwen's plate and said, "Boy, I'm stuffed!" and faked a burp, but sounded surprisingly real. (I still think he faked this, though.)

Vera: "Do you want candy, Ben?"

Ben: "Now that's more like it!" He ate a piece, and said, "Yuck! Coffee-flavor?"

Kyle: "I'll pass on the candy, too, Vera." I looked at Gwen's plate, and asked, "You gonna eat all that, Gwen?"

Gwen: "You can have it all." She passed it over to me, and I, again, ate everything but the cauliflower.

Kyle (thinking): "This place may be boring, but she cooks one mean gelatin pork chop."

Ben: "I'll be, uh, out."

Kyle: "Me, too."

Vera: "Okay. Be back soon." We left the house, and started walking around.

Kyle: "I admit it Ben. This place is anything but cool."

Ben: "Yeah. It's downright boring!"

Kyle: "How about I make it less boring?"

Ben: "How?" I put the Omnitrix on. Ben smiled deviously. So did I.

Ben: "All heroes have some sort of dark side…"

Kyle: "I know!" I made myself Ghostfreak.

Ben: "Now, where's something we can mess with?"

Ghostfreak: "That golf cart. Sit in the passenger's seat. I've driven one before."

Ben: "Okay, but how is this…" I turned invisible.

Ben: "Oh. I like your style, dude."

Ghostfreak: "Even someone as mature as me likes to mess around for a bit, Ben." I started up the golf cart, and drove through the whole suburb with it. The other old people looked on with startled and surprised faces.

Ben: "What? Ain't you guys ever seen a self-driving golf cart? Wave of the future, people!" I sighed.

I then smelled something, and parked the golf cart.

Ben: "What is it?"

Ghostfreak: "I smell something tasty. Follow me." I turned visible, flew towards the smell, and we both got behind a bush.

Ghostfreak: "Pie!"

Ben: "Get it! It's asking to be taken off!" He whispered it. It was on an open windowsill. I turned invisible, and prepared to take it, when I was watching an old lady try to swat a fly. She had a hard time.

Ghostfreak: "Heh. Too fast for ya, lady." The fly got on the ceiling, and she jumped onto it, and ate it.

Ghostfreak: "Whoa! Ninja old lady!"

Ben: "What?"

Ghostfreak: "Forget the pie. A NINJA old lady made it."

Ben: "NINJA old lady?"

Ghostfreak: "Let's try something else back at Vera's. I had an idea." We took the 'self-driving' golf cart route.

In the house…

Vera: "You can hear the ocean through this seashell, Gwen."

Gwen picked it up, held it to her ear, and…

Ghostfreak: "Gwen… Gwen… Gwen…" She looked very disturbed. I appeared in her face with a "Boo!"

Gwen: "AAAHHHH!!!" Max and Vera looked in her direction, and turned invisible immediately after.

Max: "What's wrong?"

Gwen: "Ghostfreak…" She looked scared as all crap.

Vera: "Ghostfreak?"

Max: "I'm sure it's okay."

Vera: "*Yawns* I'll head off to bed now." She did just that.

Max: "We'll keep it quiet."

Gwen: "That was so not funny."

Max: "Kyle, I know you're there." I reappeared, and Ben came out from under a table.

Gwen: "Ben?"

Ben: "He phased me in through the wall. I stayed under the table."

Max: "What were you thinking?"

Ghostfreak: "Aw c'mon Max. Ben and I were just having a little fun."

Ben: "Yeah. No big deal, Grandpa."

Max: "You scared Gwen too badly."

Ghostfreak: "All I said was, 'boo'."

Gwen: "Don't do that again!"

Ghostfreak: "I'm sorry. Ben and I will just go out again, okay?"

Max: "Be back before it gets too dark out, alright?"

Gwen: "No Ghostfreak attacks either, alright?"

Ghostfreak: "Understood." I phased Ben through the wall, and we took the golf cart again.

Old lady: "That's the third time I've seen that self-driving golf cart."

Old man: "Mine, too."

Ben: "Want one?"

Old lady: "No thank you."

Old man: "I'm fine too, thanks."

Ben: "Okay. But you don't know what you're missing."

Ghostfreak: "Ben…"

Ben: "Let's go, golf cart! Away!!!" I sighed, and just drove off a bit, until we saw a guy near the dumpster.

Ghostfreak: "He's not a garbage man, and there's no truck in sight. I'll check it out."

Ben: "What should I do?"

Ghostfreak: "Stay here for now." I phased through the gate, and watched him push the dumpster aside, and said, "Strong old man!" He heard me, and turned his head 360 degrees around, and saw Ben.

Ghostfreak: "We're off!" I got into the passenger's seat while Ben moved into the drivers seat.

Ghostfreak: "Please tell me you can drive, Ben."

Ben: "Yeah, I do! I watched you!" He started it, and went off at full speed. The old man burst down the gate, and ran right for us.

Ghostfreak: "Fatser, Ben!"

Ben: "Trying!!" I became Diamondhead, and started shooting diamond shards at him. They all went right through him.

Diamondhead: "Not good! I got an idea!" I went Stinkfly, and shot goop at his feet, which he jumped over.

Ben: "Not working!"

Stinkfly: "Is this really the fastest you can go?"

Ben: "Yes!" He was ganging on us.

Stinkfly: "Grr…" I went Upgrade, and merged with the golf cart, and sped it up considerably. Ben grabbed on to the wheel, but didn't turn it at all, because I controlled the turning. The old man still followed us, but we were getting away from him.

Ben: "I think he's too slow for us now!" But, the old man jumped, and landed on top of the cart.

Ben: "Save us! NOW!!!" I extended a metal arm with a hand to grab him, but he seemed to 'ooze out of my grip.

Upgrade: "How would this guy quit?" We started going near a sprinkler system, and he freaked out, and ran away from us. I pulled over, and separated from the cart.

Ben: "Okay… He's very afraid of water."

Upgrade: "Hey, I'm afraid of it, too."

Ben: "You are?"

Upgrade: "Like this I am! I could short circuit if I'm not careful!"

Ben: "Oh. Right. We'd better get Grandpa and Gwen."

I turned XLR8, then zoomed off to Vera's house. I then went Ghostfreak, and phased through the walls, with Ben. I made us solid again, and became Wildmutt.

Ben: "Kyle! What do you think you're doing?"

Wildmutt: "Roar."

Ben: "Um…"

Wildmutt: "Roar (sighing)" I made sniffing noises.

Ben: "Oh. I see now." I detected no other scents but Gwen's, Max's and Vera's, and changed back.

Kyle: "There's no one else here. We'd better tell Max and Gwen." Ben nodded.

Kyle: "Gwen?"

Gwen: "There you two are? Where have you been?" She came in from the bathroom.

Kyle: "We just were going to have some more innocent fun, and then we found an old guy near the dumpster. He threw it aside, heard me talk, and we had to escape him. He followed us until we got near a sprinkler system, and he ran off, and now we're back here."

Gwen: "That is the funniest story I've heard."

Ben: "It looked like the guy who lived next door to Aunt Vera was chasing us, too. Please!"

Max: "Did he happen to ooze at any point?"

Gwen: "You actually believe these two?"

Max: "Gwen. Let them finish."

Kyle: "I grabbed him as Upgrade once, and he seemed to liquefy out, and he turned his head 180 degrees at least!"

Max: "Were there any others showing weird activity?"

Kyle: "There was a Ninja old lady earlier today."

Max: "That could mean only one thing, Kyle."

Kyle: "What?"

Max: "Limax."

Gwen: "Limax?"

Max: "Limax. Parasitic slime species. They love warm temperatures."

Ben: "Like here."

Max: "They tend to possess older people."

Kyle: "We have to stop them!"

Max: "We'll check the neighbor's house." We checked, and found absolutely nothing out of the ordinary.

Kyle: "Nothing. Absolutely nothing!"

Max: "Weird he'd leave it unlocked, too."

Gwen: "Let's head back. It's starting to get a little dark."

Kyle: "I'm feeling tired myself. Come on." We returned to Vera's place, and fell asleep for the night.

The next day…

I was fully awake, and had eaten breakfast.

Gwen: "*Yawn!*"

Ben: "*Yawn!*"

Kyle: "Finally!!"

Gwen: "You must have woken up early!"

Ben: "Yeah… *Yawn*"

Kyle: "Yes. I did." Vera came out from the back.

Vera: "Hello, kids. How are you today?"

Kyle: "Where's Max?"

Vera: "He's out on a walk."

Kyle: "Hmm…"

Gwen: "I found some coffee for you…" She dropped it, and Vera did the full splits right over it.

Vera: "CLEAN THIS UP! Now!"

Gwen: "Okay, Aunt Vera. Sorry…" She left, and went out.

Ben: "A Limax must've gotten Aunt Vera last night, Kyle!"

Kyle: "And maybe they got Max!"

Gwen: "I'll clean this up, first."

After 5 minutes…

I was Ghostfreak, with Gwen and Ben.

Gwen: "This is the dumpster?"

Ben: "Yeah. Kyle, check it out, okay?"

Ghostfreak: "No problem, Ben." I turned intangible and invisible, and looked through the wall between us and the dumpster.

Ben: "How's it look?"

Ghostfreak: "The coast seems to be clear." I phased back through, became Fourarms, and broke the wall down. Unfortunately, one of them found us. I tried fighting it off, but I couldn't do much against it at all. Gwen grabbed some leftover coffee, and dropped it on the guy, and he backed away, burning up.

Fourarms: "It's weakness is…"

Gwen: "Anything that's a liquid." I became Stinkfly, and shot slime at him, and he melted down to a puddle.

Stinkfly: "Seems Stinkfly's the best alien for this." We went out more, to see if we couldn't interrogate one of the Limaxes still out there, and I got one.

Ben: "Where's Aunt Vera and Grandpa Max?"

Limax old man: "They're under the dumpster… It's a secret passageway…"

Gwen: "Thank you!" She threw coffee on him, and he melted. We found Grandpa Max, and we knew it was a Limax, so I went Fourarms to fight him instead. He had tracked us down after we interrogated the other Limax, and he had a whole army with him.

Max Limax: "There are the kids! After them!"

Fourarms: "Ben, Gwen! Move the dumpster! I got these guys!" They ran off, and I became Diamondhead. I made a diamond wall, and I thought they were blocked, but each Limax oozed through, and I went Fourarms again to pound my way out of getting pummeled myself. They each came back many times, and I threw them off me, and punched quite a few trying to get on me. The Vera Limax also attacked me, and they dogpiled me, until I went XLR8, and ran around in a circle, bl;owing them all off me.

Ben: "Where's the secret button?"

Gwen: "Um… here!" She pushed it, and called me. "Kyle! We opened it!" I ran for them, grabbed them both, and dove down the hole.

XLR8: " We have to keep moving…" I became Wildmutt, and roared.

Ben: "He wants us to get on his back."

Gwen: "Um… how do you know what he's saying?"

Wildmutt: "Roar!"

Ben: "I speak mutt."

Gwen: "Don't need to tell me twice!" I ran off, and the Max, Vera, and neighbor Limaxes were chasing us. Thankfully, I was on fours. When Max caught up to me, I punched him, and he kicked me back. I then bit his leg, and socked him, which only made my hand go through him. He then kicked me off of him, and I went Stinkfly, and shot slime at him. He jumped, stretched out his arm, and socked me. I went Fourarms, grabbed his arm, pulled him towards me, and socked him right through the head. He fell unconscious, apparently. I went Wildmutt again, and we found a spaceship.

Gwen: "The Limax spaceship!"

Ben: "Grandpa!"

I became XLR8, and started looking for Max and Vera. Each old person was in a pod.

XLR8: "Wow." I broke Max's pod.

Max: "Oh… that was a bad dream."

XLR8: "Well, you're gonna be okay now, Max."

Max: "I know."

The three Limaxes found us, and became their true forms. They were giant walking masses of green slime.

Limax that was Max: "No! They found our ship!"

Limax that was Vera: "What do we do?"

Limax that was Vera's neighbor: "They have been marinating in those pods for long enough! We can leave!"

XLR8: "Not if I melt you first!!" I became Heatblast, and started chucking fireballs at them. They became a Giant Limax.

Giant Limax: "We love heat! Of all kinds! Why do you think we came in the summer?"

Heatblast: "Oh man…" I became Stinkfly, and went to shoot slime, but they caught me, and slammed me into a wall.

Max: "Kyle!"

Ben: "We have to get people off of the ship! Now!" They proceeded to do that as I distracted the Giant Limax.

Stinkfly: "Oh… What the?" I noticed my symbol glow yellow.

Robotic voice: "New Alien form activated. Transforming now."

Stinkfly: "What the…" A huge flash of light came out of me, and I was a Limax myself. I was a little slime with a symbol on my face.

Limax me: "Oh man…"

Ben: "Is this bad?"

Max: "I don't think so."

Limax me: "Why do you want to take them?"

Giant Limax: "For our food!"

Limax me: "That's not gonna happen!" I became Upgrade, and shot a laser beam at him. He dodged it, and I blew up a pipe, which released water. I became Ripjaws in the nick of time to stop myself from short circuiting.

Ripjaws: "Ahh…" The giant Limax was disintegrated, and the ship launched without anyone on it. Ben, Gwen, and Max got everyone out.

Ripjaws: "Well, the Limaxes are defeated. Now what?"

Max: "We get each person back to their homes."

Gwen: "But that could take hours!" I became XLR8.

XLR8: "Not now it won't. It'll just be a couple minutes."

Minutes later…

We were in Vera's front yard.

Vera: "I'm sorry you have to leave so soon, and Kyle, I'm sorry if I bored you and Ben too much."

Kyle: "It wasn't all bad. Loved the gelatin pork chop thing."

Vera: "Which is why I made some for the road for you."

Kyle: "Thank you Vera."

Max: "See you another time, Vera."

Vera: "Oh, and Kyle, good luck fighting those aliens."

Kyle: "Thanks. But this gelatin pork chop is luck enough! Bye!"

She waved, and we left.

Ben: "You like that stuff?"

Kyle: "Jell-O, pork chops, come on! Who wouldn't?" I put it in the fridge for later. I then turned on the Omnitrix, and turned it to the Limax.

Ben: "The Limax?"

Kyle: "Naming him Paraslime. You like that?"

Ben: "Definitely works for us." I became him.

Paraslime: "Oh yeah!!" I snuck across the floor of the RV, and snuck up Max's arm. Max turned, found me, and screamed.

Max: "A Limax! AHHH!!!"

Paraslime: "It's just me, Max! Kyle!"

Max: "Don't ever do that again!" I changed back.

Kyle: "Just like with Gwen. Haha!!"

The end. Paraslime is my newest addition to the Omnitrix. Will he be useful, or not? Most likely not too much.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Bounty Hunters

On Vilgax's ship, there were three armored guys in a room, waiting for something.

Vilgax: "Begin the test!" Some drones were sent flying out at them. The one in purple armor activated his rocket pack, and destroyed a bunch of them with his missiles. More continued to come, but the guy in yellow armor and crab legs jumped down, and shot at them with his pincer arm. A giant drone came out, and prepared to attack them, but the guy in black armor brought out a hoverboard, flew towards it, and punched through it, killing it in one blow.

Vilgax: "Excellent. All three of you are hired! Your target is this." On the screen, he showed a picture of the Omnitrix. "Whoever brings it back will receive my reward."

Crab guy: "And the reward will be mine."

Purple guy: "ROTAEBFRA!!" (Alien language, totally untranslatable.) The black one didn't say anything or move at all.

Back on Earth…

Diamondhead: "I told you already, Max. I'm too good for this." Max set up a training course for me to work on my powers with. Ben and Gwen actually were practicing with each other.

Max: "Just show me how good you are then!" He pressed a button, and fired some cans. I shot each one of them down. He made some boards fly up, then I became Heatblast, and threw fireballs at them. He got out some targets, I became Upgrade, and shot lasers at each one. Some cactuses flew up, and I went Diamondhead again, and shot each one down. More targets were shot up on both sides, and I shot diamond shards in both directions. He set the log to be fired, and I became Ghostfreak, and went intangible to dodge it. Then I went Heatblast, and shot it down.

Heatblast: "What'd I tell ya?"

Max: "How about this?" He pushed a button, and a catapult activated, throwing a boulder at me. I turned Fourarms, caught it, and threw it back.

Max: "This then." Some logs started whirling around under me, so I went Wildmutt, and jumped up and down on each one, until they stopped. I panted like a dog after it.

Max: "This, he won't be expecting." He made a hammer come out from the top, and it slammed Wildmutt.

Max: "Oh no!" He ran over, then found a puddle colored white, black, and green. I rematerialized as Upgrade.

Upgarde: "I'm a pro, Max."

Max: "You're right… or are you?" He pushed a remote control button, and I got shot at by a squirt gun, short circuiting Upgrade.

Upgrade: "Oh man…"

Max: "But mastering distractions? Not so much."

I became normal.

Kyle: "Well, I guess I need to work on that, then I'll be unstoppable."

Max: "Well, I guess you're going to want a bit of a break, huh?"

Kyle: "Nah. A few more tries. I want to keep on perfecting my skills at this." I went Fourarms again. Gwen just blocked a punch from Ben, then kicked him away.

Ben: "Oww…"

Gwen: "Come on! You want to be useful, get in gear!"

Ben: "I will alright. YAH!" He tried to kick Gwen but she easily back flipped away from it. "Hey! You can't do that!"

Gwen: "I can, so get over it." She punched him, and he fell flat on the floor. "Oops. I used too much punching power."

Ben got up, and said, "There's no way I will be beaten by my own cousin! HII-YAH!!!" He gave her the strongest punch he could, and Gwen didn't see it coming. She got hit dead-on in the face, and backed up. When Ben tried to get in further, though, she saw him coming, and flipped right over him.

Ben: "What the?" He then got roundhouse kicked to his abdomen, and fell down. Gwen landed, then got him in a headlock on the ground.

Gwen: "Nice shot, Ben. Didn't see it coming."

Ben: "Let go!!!" He was pulling at her arm.

Gwen: "Hmm…. Nah." Ben kept struggling at it, until he socked Gwen in the face, and he got up. He then mounted on top of her.

Ben: "Any last words, Gwen?"

Gwen: "Are you really that dumb?"

Ben: "That's it!" He tried a punch, but Gwen caught it, and pulled him more inwards, and got him in a closed guard. (For those of you that don't know, Gwen has both of her legs wrapped around Ben's back, and her arms holding down his neck.)

Ben: "Hey! This isn't fair, either!"

Gwen: "Nope. Just shows how much I know more than you about this stuff."

Ben: "Nnnnn… Rrrrr…" He kept trying to pull himself out. Meanwhile, I finally finished the whole training course.

Max: "Excellent job." I changed back to normal from Diamondhead.

Kyle: "See. I just need to do this every once in a while to make sure I still got it."

Max: "Yep."

Kyle: "I want to see what Gwen and Ben are doing for their training."

Max: "Their training?"

Kyle: "It was Ben's idea. Ever since our first mission, he's been working with Gwen on martial arts training."

Max: "Oh. That sounds interesting."

Kyle: "I guess Ben wants to be as much use as possible to us. Gwen told me he really wasn't that useful, and I guess Ben realized it, too, or just got jealous that Gwen said that, and wanted to show her otherwise. Something tells me it's the second choice. Seeing how they really don't like each other that much."

Max: "And I'll be in the RV. Gotta make lunch for you three." He headed in, and started cooking up something. I watched Ben and Gwen. They apparently, from I noticed, been going at it a bit.

Kyle (thinking): "They say they're cousins, but they seem more like brother and sister like this." Ben and Gwen were panting. Ben's stomach growled.

Ben: "Oh man. I'm hungry." Gwen's stomach also growled.

Gwen: "Me too. Ugh."

Kyle: "Lucky for us, Max is making lunch."

Ben: "Grandpa…"

Gwen: "Is making…"

Ben and Gwen: "LUNCH??!!!"

Kyle: "Oh come on, guys. It can't be that horrible. I've eaten everything he's made so far, with no complaints."

Ben: "That's because you have a stomach of steel!"

Gwen: "Taste buds of steel, Ben. Taste buds."

Ben: "Whatever." All three of us headed in, and sat down. I was lying back, lounging a bit, with Gwen sitting next to me, with a smiling face, and Ben just sitting down, looking bored.

Kyle: "By the way, how'd your training go, Ben?"

Gwen: "He's making a real effort, that's for sure."

Ben: "But that's all I get an A on."

Gwen: "Just trust me. You'll be better in no time."

Ben: "Not the way you're going at it. Most of those moves I had no idea even existed!"

Gwen: "Just follow my instructions. I'm teaching you moves as fast as is good for both of us, and you really need to learn the word 'blocking."

Ben: "And if I did bring it in to my style?"

Gwen: "You'd have a better chance against me."

Ben: "Hmm…"

Gwen: "But, there's still faking out, combinations, flexibility, speed…"

Ben: "I get it! I'll work harder!"

Gwen: "Good."

Ben: "How 'bout you?"

Kyle: "Hmm… A-."

Max: "More like B."

Kyle: "Okay!"

Ben: "We're both through the ringer, huh?"

Kyle: "Yep." Max then gave us our lunch, which was green slugs.

Gwen: "What is this?"

Ben: "Eww…"

Kyle: "Umm…"

Grandpa: "Spulg au Gratin. It's an experiment the Plumbers did by genetically mixing a slug and a brusselsprout. Not much of a weapon, but you'll get a lot of vitamins from them."

Gwen and Ben passed both of their plates to me.

Kyle: "What?"

Gwen: "You're the only one that enjoys this stuff!"

Kyle: "Ugh… even I'M denying this, Max. I hate veggies, and I've never had snails before."

Ben: "The taste buds of steel finally crack."

Kyle: "But…" I became Stinkfly, and started chowing down on each slug.

Gwen: "Gross!!"

Stinkfly: "But Stinkfly loves this stuff!!"

Ben: "I'm gonna be sick. *MMMPH*" He covered his mouth with his hand, and rushed to the bathroom, barfing up. Gwen opened the window, and barfed the outside of that. Max just laughed.

Stinkfly: "What?"

Max: "Well, it makes you kinda want to barf it up, though. You ate six. You might be barfing any second, Kyle."

Stinkfly: "Gwen! Move over!" I started barfing, too.

Max: "Never eat that much Splug at once. Remember that." I changed back to normal.

Kyle: "Oohh…" Max started up the RV, and took off further into the desert. We stopped at an abandoned town.

Kyle: "Max? What gives?"

Max: "The engine busted." He went out, and Gwen and I followed. He found a diamond shard pierced a pipe in the engine.

Max: "Kyle…"

Kyle: "Oops. My grade dropped to a C, huh?"

Max: "It'll be a D in a second. Just let me fix this."

Kyle: "Wait! I can go Upgrade and fix this up in no time."

Max: "No. I got it, Kyle."

Gwen: "Way to go, dweeb."

Kyle: "Dweeb? I'm older than you. I don't need to take this from you."

Gwen: "Stop reminding me." I walked off to look around at the place, while Gwen leaned back, and Ben walked out, looking better.

Gwen: "Took you that long to barf, Ben?"

Ben: "I had to use the toilet, too."

Max: "I'll empty it later." He went back to fixing the engine.

I looked around an area, looking at the old machinery.

Kyle: "What is all this? An old car wash or something?" I continued poking around, then saw something creeping around. It was big, and had 4 legs.

Kyle: "Crap." I activated the Omnitrix, and went Paraslime to scope out the guy. It was a yellow guy with 4 legs, a giant crab pincher, and a regular hand.

Paraslime: "Dang."

Yellow guy: "Who's there?" I slipped under a machine, and focused on just surveillance. "I know someone's here. I have your energy signature on my scanners." I continued slithering around, and trying to get out of his scanners. "I can detect your heartbeat as well! My scanners are better than you think!" I heard his stomping getting closer and closer. A laser blew apart some machinery, and I instantly shrunk down to a puddle.

Yellow guy: "Hmm… He stopped moving completely, and he's right near me." He walked more towards me as a puddle, and stepped in me. I made an 'oof' noise, and he pointed his claws all around him. He stepped out of me, and I went Ghostfreak, then turned invisible and intangible. I sunk under the ground right before his laser hit me.

Yellow guy: "You can run, but you can't hide."

Ghostfreak: "How do you like… the dark…?"

Yellow guy: "Who's there?"

Ghostfreak: "You can't see me at all…"

Yellow guy: "Did I mention…" I snuck up from behind him, and he turned his head at a full 180 degrees, and said, "I have infrared vision, too?" He shot me with some goop, and I instantly became visible and solid again.

Ghostfreak: "Eww…"

Yellow guy: "This slime solidifies your protoplasm. No sneaking up on me now, Omnitirx wielder." He slammed me with his crab hand, and I sailed through the air until I hit a machine.

Ghostfreak: "Well, how do you like this?" I became XLR8, and spun around in a circle, blowing all the slime away, then I ran towards him, and tail whipped him. He walked back a few inches, and I became Diamondhead, and made my hands swords with spikes on them to attack him. He dug under the ground, and I looked around for him.

Diamondhead: "You have to come out sometime."

Yellow guy: "I know. But when will I come out?" He jumped out, holding a sword, and I deflected it. "Not bad." He said.

Diamondhead: "I have to be." I then became Heatblast, and made a fiery explosion to blow him out of the place, and destroying the building.

Max: "The repairs are done." Him, Ben, and Gwen ran into the RV, and Max started it up. He saw the yellow guy land in front of him, and fireballs hitting him, stunning him.

Max: "Kyle! He's fighting that guy!" He started up the RV, and ran over him. I became XLR8, and ran up to the RV.

XLR8: "Max? What's going on?"

Max: "The repairs are done. We're leaving." I became normal, and ran into the RV. As I did, a giant crab hand came up from under the RV, and started pinching. I became Diamondhead, and started slashing at it. He then pulled it back down, and Max started up the RV at top speed. I changed back to normal again.

Kyle: "That should stop that crab dude."

Max: "It should, if we…" The RV shook a few times. Gwen looked out the window, and saw a purple armored guy shooting down lasers at the top of the RV.

Gwen: "Kyle! Go Upgrade!" I did it as she said it, then merged with the RV. I constructed a laser cannon on the top of the RV, and started shooting at him.

Purple guy: "GUTRYHOIBBSEWAH!!" He dodged a few shots, and got hit, making him fall to the ground. I got back in, and became normal.

Kyle: "Why are these freaks after us?"

Gwen: "The Omnitrix! That's why!"

Kyle: "Oh. Duh!" The yellow dude appeared in front of the RV, and used a laser to shoot down a wheel. It spun out, and hit a wall.

Kyle: "Guys! I'll take care of these freakshows!" I went Upgrade again, merged with the RV, then separate don the outside, and went Fourarms.

Yellow guy: "I see we've got your attention." The purple guy landed right next to him

Purple guy: "TREVHIHGFOOHBOKAHH!!"

Fourarms: "You messed with the wrong superhero!" I ran towards them, and attempted to clothesline them. The purple guy flew up, and started shooting lasers. I jumped, and slammed him down to the ground. The yellow one grabbed one of my arms, and threw me aside with his crab arm. I became Paraslime, and splattered against a wall, slipped down, and the purple guy shot missiles at me, at which I slithered very fast through, and the yellow guy fired lasers at me, but I dodged them, too. I then went Heatblast, launched myself up at him, and slammed a large fireball on the purple guy. He fell to the ground, and grabbed an energy whip. He lassoed me, and I was slammed down, but disappeared from their view after the smoke cleared. Ben, Gwen, and Max left the RV, and were looking for me. I came up from under the ground as Ghostfreak, then turned Diamondhead, and made a diamond wall under them. They were taken by complete surprise, and flew up into the air. I shot diamond shards at them, and the purple guy flew away, and, to my surprise, the yellow guy slammed his fist through the diamond, and used his pincer to hit me, which sent me flying, and the purple guy lassoed me again, and he slammed me into a wall. I slammed back down to the ground.

Max: "Kyle! They're too powerful for you! Run and come up with a better plan!" I emerged from the rubble.

Kyle: "No Max! A real hero would never back down from a fight!" I went Fourarms, and charged at them with no real plan, and the yellow guy burrowed underground again, and I jumped, and slammed the purple guy down again. He blew me off with a laser beam. The yellow guy jumped back up, grabbed me with his crab arm, and slammed me into the ground. I went Grey Matter, and was hidden from view.

Yellow guy: "Where is he?" The purple guy found me crawling up his back, and shot, but I jumped off. The laser hit the yellow guy, and I went XLR8, then started barraging the yellow guy with kicks, until he slammed me with his pincher arm. I became Paraslime, and splattered again, then went Diamondhead, and rushed back into the fight. Gwen, Ben and Max headed away to find shelter.

Gwen: "He's getting beaten out there, Grandpa…"

Ben: "We gotta do something!"

Max: "No. We can't. We don't have the gear to help him now. Or the power."

Ben: "But we have to do something!"

Gwen: "C'mon Kyle! You can win! You've faced larger guys then them before!!"

I slashed at the purple guy, who jumped, then the yellow guy hit me with his sword. I flew backwards, then went Stinkfly, and shot some slime at the yellow guy. He got blinded, and I went XLR8, created a tornado around both of them, and they were sent flying upwards until the hit the ground. I went Fourarms, jumped, and prepared to slam the both of them into the ground, and the yellow guy dug back underground, and the purple guy flew away from me. I went Diamondhead, and shot diamond shards in the purple guy's direction, then a smoke bomb blew up near me, and exploded. I was coughing in the smoke, then fell unconscious, which made me return to normal. I woke up later to see a guy in black armor looking down at me.

Kyle: "AH!" I jumped away from him, and readied the Omnitrix.

Black guy: "I'll give you a suggestion, kid. Turn into a Petrosapien."

Kyle: "Huh?"

Black guy: "Diamond-like thing?"

Kyle: "Why?"

Black guy: "Just do it." I did, then made my hands blades, and rushed for him. He side-stepped me, and kicked me aside.

Diamondhead: "Hey!" I shot diamond shards at him, but they all bounced off his armor.

Black guy: "Show me some real power, kid!"

Diamondhead: "I will alright!" I rushed for him, and repeatedly tried punching him, but he dodged each shot, and kneed me. I fell over, and he kicked me aside. I got up, and kicked at him, but he jumped. I tried an uppercut, but he roundhouse-kicked me, and I went tumbling a few feet, and fell flat on my butt.

Black guy: "Get up, kid. This isn't going to be fun if you don't fight back efficiently."

Diamondhead: "Efficiency this!" I slammed my fists into the ground, and diamonds were sent going towards him, but he jumped on TOP of them, ran across, and socked me in the jaw. I fell back about 6 feet.

Diamondhead: "You're going down!!" I shot more shards at him, but they bounced off.

Black guy: "I told you. That's useless." I then pulled off the spikes on my back and threw them like boomerangs. He stood still, and they both bounced off of him. I grew new spikes out of my back right after.

Black guy: "You know what this form can do and how to attack with it, but you don't know how to properly analyze your opponent's weaknesses and use them against them."

Diamondhead: "Well, what makes you such a big expert?" His helmet opened up, and showed a 'Petrosapien' head.

Diamondhead: "We're… the same?"

Petrosapien: "We're the same species. You are just an impulsive hothead."

Diamondhead: "Impulsive hothead?!"

Petrosapien: "Name's Tetrax."

Diamondhead: "I don't know if I should tell you my name, considering your unwelcome and offensive introduction."

Tetrax: "Um, sorry, kid."

Diamondhead: "And stop calling me kid!"

Tetrax: "Well, what should I call you? Impulsivo?"

Diamondhead: "I'm… Kyle."

Tetrax: "You seem to have a good understanding of the Omnitrix. I'm amazed you mastered it so quickly. I watched your fight with Kraab and Sixsix."

Diamondhead: "Those two guys?"

Tetrax: "Yes. But, I need to see you." I reverted to normal.

Kyle: "Why?"

Tetrax: "I need to take these two bounty hunters in to custody. I was hoping you'd be of some assistance, but as seeing you're just a child…"

Kyle: "Tetrax! I can fight!"

Tetrax: "But not well enough. You don't have the mental capacity to know the Omnitrix's true powers."

Kyle: "True?"

Tetrax: "Listen to me. The being that transported this device activated every function…"

Kraab: "There you two are!"

Tetrax: "Oh no! They have your friends!"

Kyle: "Let's do this Tetrax!" I became Fourarms.

Tetrax: "No wait! Sixsix has your friends hostage! It would be foolish to attack them like this." I stopped.

Tetrax: "Assess the situation." I started seeing what was happening.

Kraab: "Turn yourself in, and we can just leave this planet in peace. Understand? Or these three pay the price."

Max: "Don't worry about us, Kyle! Just do it!"

Ben: "Yeah!"

Gwen: "Do something!" I reverted to normal, and held both of my hands out.

Tetrax: "No! Kyle!"

Kraab: "That's it…Sixsix!" He dropped them, and as soon as he grabbed my arms, He pressed the Omnitrix button down, and I turned Grey Matter, and jumped on him.

Sixsix: "GRATHDOUGFADSABAH!!" He flailed around, but I stuck to him, and climbed onto his jet pack. I broke it open, and he was sent flying all over the place. Tetrax grabbed his gun, and shot at Kraab, knocking him down. Kraab shot back, and Tetrax got on his hoverboard, flew at him, and socked him. Kraab fell down, and I got Sixsix to ram into him, knocking them into the water tower. I then went XLR8, ran towards them, jumped, collected all the water inside, and dropped it all on them, short circuiting their armor so badly they could not move. I ran back to Tetrax.

XLR8: "How was that?"

Tetrax: "Hmm. You assessed the situation, and came up with a strategy to deal with it. I'm impressed." I reverted to normal, and Tetrax used a cube on Kraab and Sixsix. It enveloped them, and shrunk down to a handheld size, with them nowhere to be seen around it.

Tetrax: "I'll be going now."

Kyle: "Wait! Don't you want to come with us?"

Tetrax: "I would love too, but I'm currently too busy. But we will meet again."

Gwen: "Wait!"

Tetrax: "Yes?"

Gwen: "Thank you, Mr…"

Tetrax: "Please, just Tetrax. No thanks are necessary. Bye to you all." He gave me his hoverboard. He pressed a button on his suit, and he teleported off.

Ben: "That was cool."

Kyle: "My first alien friend. Tetrax. I hope he shows up again sometime soon."

Max: "I hope so, too." Gwen hugged me.

Gwen: "Don't ever leave us alone like that again! I thought we'd die for sure! *Sniffle*"

Kyle: "I won't. I also want to figure out what Tetrax was saying about the Omnitrix, though. He said whoever was teleporting it activated everything, but, what is everything?"

Ben: "More aliens?"

Max: "Perhaps." Gwen let go.

Gwen: "Well, We'll find out eventually, I bet."

Kyle: "Yeah. I bet, too."

On Vilgax's ship…

Vilgax: "WHY??!! Why does every plan I try fail me!!?"

Robot: "It's just too easy for it to fight off these enemies."

Vilgax: "We will meet in battle someday. It will regret ever meeting me!"

To be continued… What do you think Tetrax was going to say?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Always Pay Attention to the Signs

Well, things were still going by relatively well, but Ben was up to his average antics, as usual. He was making faces at another kid in the car next to us. As usual, I refused to partake in this part of things he does, unless they seemed interesting enough to pull. This was nothing.

Gwen: "I'm glad you aren't doing this with him."

Kyle: "Oh please… I got over that ages ago." Ben kept making faces, until the kid ate part of his sandwich, and showed it to Ben on his tongue.

Ben: "The seafood special…" I saw him do that, and said, "That's the way this brat wants to play, huh? Well!" I turned the Omnitrix on, and changed to Stinkfly. I made large gurgling noises, which scared the living crap out of him. His dad also freaked out, and floored it.

Gwen: "Kyle…" I changed back.

Kyle: "What? He deserved it. Little brat. Keep your food to your own friggin' mouth."

Ben: "Oh…"

Max: "Well, whoa!" He stopped, and I slid up to the front.

Max: "That trucks about to explode." It was an oil-carrying truck on fire.

Kyle: "On it!" I went Heatblast, and ran out of the RV, and up to the flaming truck. I absorbed the fire with my powers, then went Diamondhead. I jumped to the top of the truck, and cut a hole on the top of the roof of the truck.

Truck driver: "Thank you." I pulled him out, jumped off, and set him down.

Diamondhead: "No problem, dude."

The kid that made the 'seafood special' said, "An alien! There's one, Dad!"

Diamondhead: "Sorry, no time for autographs! I'm off!" I ran back into the RV, it took off, and I reverted back to normal.

Gwen: "Nice job."

Kyle: "No big one."

Ben: "And, that kid deserved a Stinkfly scare."

Max: "We're heading to the place I wanted to go to."

Kyle: "Where's that, Max?"

Max: "You'll know when we get there." Gwen, Ben, and I looked at each other.

Ben: "It can't be much worse than Aunt Vera, right?"

Kyle: "I hope not. I still have half her gelatin pork chop left over."

Gwen: "You ate it for lunch yesterday."

Kyle: "A snack."

Gwen: "By how much you ate, I thought you had a second lunch."

Kyle: "A hero needs to keep his energy up, Gwen."

Ben: "We've noticed."

Max: "Look at the signs, kids."

Kyle: "You'll have a ball with 'it'."

Ben: "'It' is only 3 more miles."

Gwen: "What's 'it' exactly?"

Max: "We'll find out." After three more miles of driving…

We stopped in front of a sign that said Sparksville.

Max: "Here we are, kids."

Ben: "Welcome to Spraksville. Ooooh…"

Kyle: "Oh… my… God! That is the biggest hot dog I have ever seen!!!"

Voice: "You betcha." I turned, to see a man in a white tux.

Kyle: "You are…"

Voice: "I'm the mayor of Sparksville. Welcome."

Ben: "What else is here?"

Mayor: "Almost everything in the world's largest." Yep. The world's largest lightbulb, largest toothpicks, largest chicken, and house of cards was also there.

Mayor: "Stay as long as you wish."

Max: "We will."

Kyle: "Doesn't sound too bad so far. Come on, guys."

Gwen: "Let's get it over with."

We had checked out the planetarium, and a gift shop, where Ben and Gwen got funny goggles, and I got a stuffed hot dog (like a stuffed animal). We went behind a stand up picture of the farm picture, and I was the dude holding the pitchfork, and Gwen was the woman next to him. We also got hot dogs later, Ben threw a hot dog at Gwen after she sprayed him with ketchup, and I went XLR8 to stop Ben from hurting her. Finally, we came up to a giant rubber band ball.

Ben: "Wow.'It' is this thing?"

Gwen: "Yes. Apparently it is."

Kyle: "Dang it. I was expecting something cooler."

Mayor: "Mind the signs, kids."

Kyle: "Don't worry…" The mayor left.

Gwen: "Don't touch it, don't use electrical equipment anywhere near it… what can we do?" I became Fourarms.

Fourarms: "I can have some fun with this bad boy." I picked it up, and started throwing it across to one hand to the other.

Ben: "Sweet."

Gwen: "You'll get us in trouble, Kyle! Stop!"

Fourarms: "What the mayor doesn't know won't hurt him."

Ben: "Yeah."

Gwen: "Put it down!"

Fourarms: "Hyup! Catch!" I kept doing that, which finally made Gwen laugh to it. Until I tried holding it with all three other arms behind my back did I lose grip on it.

I caught the rubberband ball, but the town was heavily trashed up. Gwen slapped my back.

Fourarms: "Ouch!"

Gwen: "How could you?" I transformed into XLR8.

XLR8: "I'll put everything back Gwen. No problemo!" I had done that, and we headed off to bed, which all the beds were on the wall.

Max: "Benjamin! Gwendolyn! Kyle!" All three of us fell out of the beds.

Gwen: "Gwendolyn?"

Kyle: "Let's go." We went out.

Ben: "What seems to be the problem, Grandpa?"

Max: "Looks like we had a tornado come through."

Mayor: "No. It was caused by juvenile acts."

Max: "Juvenile?" He looked at all three of us, and I shrugged, but they laughed nervously. We then saw a yellow battery thing fly around all of us, trying to be funny.

Kyle: "Aww… such a cute wittle fella…" I touched its nose, and it shocked me, sending an electrical surge through my body, which also made the Omnitrix glow yellow, and its silhouette appeared in the Omnitrix after I fell to the ground. It then gave Grandpa Max an atomic wedgie.

Max: "Ouch! This is not funny!" It had a pleased look on its face, and it pulled Gwen's shirt over her head.

Ben: "Kyle! Go hero!"

Kyle: "Dang it!" I got up, and grabbed the Omnitrix, and noticed a shadow was already available. "It's him!" I slapped it down, and became him.

Mayor: "That's a Megawhatt. It's something that controls electrical devices, and has a twisted sense of humor."

Kyle: "Hmm…" I shot out electricity at the alien, and it dodged the shot.

Kyle: "From this day forth, you'll be Buzzshock!" The Megawhatt growled, and went into a soda machine, and shot cans at me. I flew around each can, and yelled: "That all you got?" It came out, growled, and shot electricity at me. I dodged it, and flew towards it, and punched it. It flew towards a power line, and went inside of it. It traveled through them, and started destroying them.

Mayor: "There goes the power lines. Oh well." Sparks headed down towards people, and I absorbed each spark to save them.

Buzzshock: "Man! I need to get this thing under control before it destroys everything!" I went into the power line myself to chase after it, and it flew out through a pay phone, and I flew after it. It stopped in midair, and shot more electricity at me. I got hit by it, and fell down to the ground. It grabbed the toothpicks with its electricity, and threw them down at me and the citizens. I dodged the ones closest to me, but the toothpicks hit many other things before finally stopping.

Mayor: "Not the toothpicks. Oh the humanity."

Gwen: "We have to help Kyle!"

Ben: "Yeah, but which one of those is he?"

Gwen: "The green one! Come on!"

Max: "We have to ground it. But how?"

Ben looked around, and saw the world's largest thermometer.

Ben: "How about that?" He pointed at the thermometer.

Gwen: "Ben! That's actually a good idea!" It was tied to a truck. Max got in, drove it, and dropped it into the ground, with Gwen and Ben pushing it off.

Gwen: "Kyle! Lure it over here!!" I turned to see it in the ground.

Buzzshock: "Of course!" I spit my tongue out at the Megawhatt, and it got enraged. It chased me towards the pole, and shocked me. I fell to the ground. I then used my powers to grab a manhole cover, and threw it at the Megawhatt. It got split in half.

Buzzshock: "Yes!!" But, it split into two Megawhatts. They looked at each other, and laughed.

Buzzshock: "Oh man…" I flew towards the thermometer, and they followed me at top speed. I flew up as soon as they were about to grab me, and they got sunk into the Earth.

Ben: "Awesome job, Kyle!" Ben and I high-fived. He got a bit of a shock though. Ben looked at me being a little frustrated, and I shrugged.

Mayor: "You do know the earth is just one huge conductor, right?"

Gwen: "Oh no…"

Buzzshock: "So… that was a bad thing?"

Gwen: "Yes!" Very soon after that, they came out of the ground, at numbers in nearly the hundreds. They each screamed, and destroyed all of the windows, and made everyone, except me, cringe at it.

Buzzshock: "Hey! Pick on someone with the same powers as you!" They all looked at me, and shot electricity at me, but it was too much for me to absorb, and I fell to the ground, in deep pain. They all found the planetarium displays, and made a monster out of it. They tried to squash me, but I became XLR8 at the last second. It decided they had no more time for me, and left towards the dam.

XLR8: "Come back here!!"

Max: "Wait! We need a plan!"

XLR8: "Like what?"

Max: "We use the world's largest fish bowl."

XLR8: "Of course, Colonel."

Max: "Colonel?"

XLR8: "You wouldn't understand." I became Fourarms, jumped up to the top, and grabbed it.

Gwen: "Where's the dam?"

Ben: "The dam?"

Fourarms: "It supplies a lot of electrical power. Why else would the Megawhatts want it?"

Ben: "Let's get over there! Now!"

Fourarms: "Already on it." I was setting up the trap, preparing for the Megawhatts' appearance. I then went Heatblast, and went to the top of the dam.

I turned back to normal, and activated my walkie talkie.

Kyle: "Colonel. This is Snake. I have set up the bulb. Over."

Max: "Acknowledged, Snake. Mei Ling, How about you?"

Gwen: "Just fine, Colonel. We're ready to back him up at any time."

Ben: "Otacon here. I'm getting bored. Over!"

Max: "Just wait, Otacon."

Ben: "Copy that, Colonel."

Gwen: "Mei Ling here. Snake, good luck. *blows kiss*"

Kyle: "Acknowledged Mei Ling."

The Megawhatts now showed up.

Kyle: "Otacon, Colonel, Mei Ling. I'm going to engage the target. Over."

Max: "Get into position, Otacon and Mei Ling." I activated Heatblast, and shot fire down on it. It looked up at me.

Heatblast: "I suggest you give up! NOW! Or you'll get fried!" It roared, and slammed the dam. I fell down, and became Fourarms. It jumped, and I slammed the ground, then went XLR8, and up to it, and kicked it in the face a bunch of times. It socked me off, and I became Stinkfly, and shot some slime at it. It short circuited. Then I went Upgrade, and merged with it, hoping to force the Megawhatts out of the body, but all it did was force me off of it in a puddle form. I became Paraslime, and it tried to smash me while I slithered along to dodge its feet. Then I went Heatblast, and a fire stream at it again. It slowed down considerably, and then I went Diamondhead. I made my hands blades, then started charging at it. It was slashed across the chest, and it backed up. I went Buzzshock, and launched electricity at the hole. It shocked the whole body, and the Megawhatts all flew out. They looked astonished, and went Heatblast to seal up the hole in the body. They looked at me angrily.

Heatblast: "What?" They charged at me, but I fired another fire stream at them. They slowed down, and then I became XLR8, ran over to the covered fish bowl. I stuck my tongue out at them again. They ran for me, I took off the cover, and they all flew into the fish bowl, and I went Heatblast to seal it shut, while Ben and Gwen threw me a lid to seal it with.

Max: "Excellent teamwork on sealing them in."

Heatblast: "Yeah, but I did all the heavy lifting."

Max: "Good job, Snake."

Heatblast: "I know. Colonel." I went Fourarms again, grabbed the light bulb, as it would be now, and brought it back to Sparksville. I became normal after I set it down.

Mayor: "Thank you guys."

Kyle: "Well, I'm cool like that."

Mayor: "And remember to mind the signs."

Kyle: "Always."

Gwen: "You did awesome back there." She blushed.

Kyle: "Like always, Gwen."

Gwen: "Well, I've been wanting to tell you that um…"

Kyle: "That what?"

Gwen: "I… love… you. I really do. I don't know why at all."

Kyle: "Well, that's good you feel that way, Gwen."

Gwen: "I wanted to go out, like by ourselves somewhere at some point on this trip."

Kyle: "Well, okay. On our next stop. I'll do that." Gwen ran over and hugged me.

Gwen: "I'm happy for everything we've done together so far."

Kyle: "You've been a good partner."

Gwen: "And I'll continue to be."

The end. Next time… Gwen may probably be in serious danger if a villain or alien decides to attack. Will I be prepared for it?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Kevin 11

I'm back again. Now, Max was going to check us all into a hotel in New York. I was very excited, because I never went to New York before, and had always wanted to go there. Gwen and Ben agreed with me. We were now in it to check in for a room. Ben noticed a new Sumo Slammer video game in the corner. He tugged my shirt sleeve.

Kyle: "What is it, Ben?" He pointed to the new game exhibition.

Kyle: "That's nice. And… what do you want me to do about this?"

Ben: "Become Ghostfreak, and sneak us both in there so I can try it out."

Kyle: "Not this again. I'm not going to get us both in trouble with your grandpa again."

Ben: "Come on!"

Kyle: "No, Benji. Not happenin' this time."

Ben: "Stop using that name, Kyle!"

Kyle: "I'm not going to do it. We could get kicked out of the hotel if we get spotted."

Ben: "Pwease?" He got his bambi eyes on.

Kyle: "I'm immune to such immature methods, Master Tennyson."

Ben: "Fine! I'll go in there myself." He stormed towards the door, but was stopped by the guard.

Guard: "You have a pass?"

Ben: "I'm one of the game testers."

Guard: "No pass, no entry."

Ben: "Oh man!" He stormed towards me again. But, I saw it coming, and put the Omnitrix out of his reach while pushing back at his head, and his arms flailing around.

Kyle: "No! I won't do it Ben!"

Ben: "Come on!!! Just this once!!"

Kyle: "I already did a 'just this once' offer from you, and I expected this would happen again. That is only favor I'll do for you. Just wait for the game to come out."

Ben: "But it'll be Christmas by then!"

Kyle: "Get used to it! I have to wait for Pikmin 3. And SSB4! Just sit back, and wait!"

Ben: "Fine!" He turned away from me, and crossed his arms.

Kyle: "It's for your own good, Tennyson." I then walked towards Gwen and Max. Ben followed, but didn't say a single word to me or look at me.

Max: "What's wrong, Ben?" Ben stayed quiet, with the same angry look.

Max: "Kyle?"

Kyle: "He wants me to use Ghostfreak to sneak him in to try out the new Sumo Slammer game."

Max: "I thought you had enough after you got the gold card from him."

Ben: "But this is different, Grandpa."

Max: "No it's not. Kyle was right to deny help from him."

Kyle: "We'd just get the wrong end of Max's hook again, Ben."

Gwen: "And worse! We could have gotten kicked out!"

Ben: "Whatever." He walked in to the elevator with us, and we had a room that was shaped just like a living room. It had a TV, an N64 controller, a table, a kitchen, and a separate hallway for the bathroom and the bedrooms. We checked out the bedrooms, and they had a room with a bed for two, and the other bedroom had a bed for two. We were completely set! The bathroom even looked amazing. It even had a balcony above a pool down below.

Gwen: "This is so… amazing, Grandpa!"

Kyle: "Sweet pad alright. We should move in."

Ben: "It's cool."

Max: "Now for sleeping arrangements later on tonight…"

Gwen: "Kyle and I will share one, and Ben and Grandpa can have the other." Max looked at me, and I just shrugged.

Max: "As long as we can all agree to that."

Ben: "I'd rather sleep with you Grandpa." He gave me a 'death' stare. I didn't pay attention to it.

Kyle: "I didn't care either way."

Gwen: "Sweet!"

Max: "Now, let's get settled in to the rooms." Gwen called the room to the right, and she set her bags down while I helped her. Ben and Max set their bags down in the other room. Gwen was later looking out on the balcony with me, while Ben watched TV, and Max was making lunch.

Gwen: "Kyle, this is an awesome view, huh?"

Kyle: "Yep. Sure is Gwen. Sure is." I was looking out at the city, which looked pretty nice. Although they blocked some other things, it was definitely a good view to the road and pool below.

Gwen: "Yeah. This is just… awesome."

Kyle: "Oh yeah. The pool looks cool… The roads are full as always… the works of New York City, I guess." Gwen sighed, and looked on happily ahead, with her head in her arms on the balcony. I stood up, leaning on one arm looking around.

Gwen: "Um, Kyle…"

Kyle: "Yes?" When she looked at me, I saw a sparkle in her eyes.

Gwen: "Can we um… y'know…" She was rubbing her back.

Kyle: "We um, what?" I was getting a little nervous, especially since I had a girlfriend already, who might be watching me as I tell this story.

Gwen: "You know how in movies, the hero has a kiss with his girlfriend?"

Kyle: "Yes. Why bring it up?"

Gwen: "Can we do one?"

Kyle: "Um…" The thought kept going through my head, as in, what would my girlfriend think, what if she was watching on the TV screen, and saw what I was doing the entire time? Would she kill me, or would she understand the circumstances if I went through with it, and saw her and my parents again?

Gwen: "Well?" She looked worried.

Kyle: "Sure?" I decided what the heck? It shouldn't be horribly bad, right? And if I do end up here forever, I can just have Gwen as a girlfriend, and possibly wife with kids, although I doubted I'd be there forever. Gwen smiled, and pulled the shades closed. We had touched lips together, and it felt pretty nice to me, but Gwen was definitely having the time of her life there. We hugged while doing it, too. After a few seconds, we both let go.

Gwen: "That felt cool."

Kyle: "I'm happy you don't believe in cooties."

Gwen: "Never did. It's just illogical."

Kyle: "I never did, either."

Gwen: "Cool."

Ben: "I'm going out."

Max: "Where?"

Ben: "Out. On the streets."

Max: "Get your room key first, Ben." From what we heard through the curtain, Ben grabbed something, and headed out. We headed back in.

Max: "How was watching the city?"

Gwen: "Cool."

Kyle: "Nice."

Max: "Ben just went out. Can you both keep track of him?"

Kyle: "Sure."

Gwen: "No problem." We both grabbed our room keys, and went after Ben. After a little bit of searching, we found him in an arcade, playing a baseball game. We both walked in.

Ben: "Hey! This game is rigged!!"

Guy: "Play at your own risk, kid."

Ben: "Darn it."

Kyle: "There you are!"

Ben: "Hey." He sounded irritated.

Kyle: "Is it me or the game your irritated about?"

Ben: "This stupid game. Said game over as soon as I started it."

Kyle: "That's a friggin' rip off. They should at least fix it."

A voice: "Yeah. The people here are like that." Ben, Gwen, and I looked up at a kid with black hair, a black shirt that looked like its sleeves were torn, and a necklace of some sort.

Kyle: "What happened to customer service?"

Kid: "Don't exist here. That's for sure."

Ben: "Oh yeah."

Gwen: "I think we should be taking you back now, Ben. Lunch is going to be done soon."

Kyle: "Yeah, man."

Kid: "Well, you might as well play a bit before you head back." He touched one of the arcade games, and pushed an electrical surge through it, forcing out coins. Ben and I immediately picked up as many as we could.

Kid: "Name's Kevin. You guys?"

Ben: "I'm Ben. They're Kyle, and my cousin Gwen."

Kyle: "What can we do to repay you?"

Kevin: "Nothin'. Just helping out people." Some other punks started to come up from behind Ben.

Ben: "Wanna go on a 2-player together?"

Kevin: "Nah. Maybe later. I gotta go." He started heading off, when those punks caught him.

White punk: "Hey, Kevin."

Kevin: "Hey, guys. How's it been since I trashed your last hideout?"

Black punk: "You'll pay for that, Kevin!" He punched Kevin.

Kyle: "Hey! Leave him alone!"

Blue-haired one: "Oh. What you gonna do 'bout it?" I charged at them, and Ben went to assist me, but we were both easily tossed back. Gwen also tried to help after I was tossed, but she was easily thrown back, as well.

Green haired one: "Pick on someone your own strength, and remember to stay out of this, kid."

Kyle: "Oh… I'll show you kid!" I rushed in again, but had similar results.

White one: "Quit while you're behind, kid."

Kyle: "That's it!" I flipped the watch on, and transformed into XLR8. I quickly whooped each one of their butts, and they ran off screaming in fear, while Kevin was unharmed.

Kevin: "Cool! How'd you do that?"

XLR8: "It's an alien shapeshifting device."

Kevin: "Awesome! What else can you turn into?"

Gwen: "Kyle! We have to go."

Ben: "Yeah. I'm a little bruised up." He was thrown against an arcade game.

XLR8: "Gwen, get Ben back. I'll be fine."

Gwen: "You sure?"

XLR8: "Yes." She left with Ben back for the hotel.

Kevin: "That would be a good idea for them. Ben is kinda banged up."

XLR8: "So, where do you live?"

Kevin: "I'll tell you on the way." I reverted to normal, and we were walking towards Kevin's place.

Kyle: "So, how'd you get your power?"

Kevin: "Born with it. I'm an energy sponge. I can absorb electricity and send it back out when I want."

Kyle: "Like Buzzshock! Cool!"

Kevin: "Buzzshock?"

Kyle: "My newest alien form."

Kevin: "Nice. I'm gonna like you." We got to an abandoned subway sector with the place being decorated like a bedroom with a TV and everything.

Kyle: "This is your place?"

Kevin: "Yeah. My parents kicked me out after I discovered my powers. I'm a freak."

Kyle: "Well, Ben and Gwen's Grandpa still accepts me."

Kevin: "You're lucky. That's for sure."

Kyle: "I guess so…" I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

Kyle: "You want me to stay with you so you can have some company?"

Kevin: "Nah. I'm okay. But thanks. You're cool."

Kyle: "Thanks, man."

Kevin: "I'm gonna go out tonight. Wanna come?"

Kyle: "You got anything to eat?"

Kevin: "Of course." He brought out a pizza box, and I immediately smacked my lips together.

Kyle: "Oh, I'm in, Kevin." I started chowing down, and so did Kevin.

Back at the hotel room…

Max: "Where's Kyle?"

Gwen: "He's taking a walk, Grandpa."

Ben: "Yeah. He'll be back."

Max: "I hope so. I made flodderworms especially for him tonight."

Gwen (thinking): "Kyle, please come back soon."

Back with me and Kevin… We went to a barge.

Kyle: "What's here?"

Kevin: "The new Sumo Slammer game."

Kyle: "Ben kept begging me to sneak in and get it for him back at the hotel."

Kevin: "Then let's get a copy for him."

Kyle: "As long as he'll stop nagging me about it." I went Ghostfreak.

Kevin: "Awesome!"

Ghostfreak: "Hold on." I turned him and myself intangible, and we phased through the wall to the inside. I then went Wildmutt.

Kevin: "Alright! But how is this gonna help?"

Wildmutt: "Roar!" I pointed to my back, and Kevin got on. I sniffed around, and started walking near boxes, looking for video game packages on top of boxes. I stopped on a box that looked like it said Sumo Slammer right under it, then roared again. Kevin got off, and I went Diamondhead, and cut the box open.

Kevin: "This keeps getting cooler and cooler."

Diamondhead: "I know." I grabbed two packages, and handed one to Kevin.

Kevin: "Now, let's get outta here. We could get spotted." I went Ghostfreak again.

Ghostfreak: "No we won't. Not as long as I'm like this." I became intangible and invisible, then grabbed Kevin, and went through the wall again. I went Stinkfly, and grabbed him, and got him on my back.

Kevin: "You're awesome, man!"

Stinkfly: "I know."

Kevin: "But you wreak! Man."

Stinkfly: "Sorry…"

Kevin: "Whatever. At least I got this thing now." I then heard gunfire. I dodged the shots.

Kevin: "What was that?"

Stinkfly: "Bullets. We have to get movin'!"

Kevin: "Hurry man! You're the one flying!" I dodged the fire repeatedly, and swerving all kinds of ways, and Kevin held on to me as tight as he could. Helicopters were still chasing us. I then tried flying lower to the ground to get them off our tails through a road, but they still fired at us. I went XLR8, and zoomed all the way back to Kevin's pad.

Kevin: "Successful mission. Nice job changing forms around for infiltration and escaping, dude."

XLR8: "Now, I'm gonna get this to Ben, so he doesn't nag me about it anymore."

Kevin: "Alright, but be back soon."

XLR8: "Why?"

Kevin: "We have one more plan to pull tonight."

XLR8: "'Kay." I zoomed off to the hotel, reverted back to normal, and used my room key to get in when I was at the hotel.

Max: "Awfully long walk, Kyle. What's up?"

Kyle: "I have something for Ben."

Ben: "What is it?" I pulled out the Sumo Slammer game from behind my back.

Ben: "How'd you get this?" He ran up, grabbed it, and started kissing it.

Kyle: "I went special shopping. Don't worry."

Max: "We're eating flodderworms tonight."

Kyle: "Okay." We ate the flodderworms, which were my favorite thing that Max cooks. Ben and Gwen started to get used to it, and ate some.

Max: "Alright. It's time to turn in."

Kyle: "I'll be out again."

Ben: "Doing what?"

Kyle: "A night stroll. I'll be back for at the most breakfast tomorrow. Don't worry."

Max: "Okay, but be back by midnight at the latest."

Kyle: "Understood." I went Ghostfreak, and phased out the window.

Some 15 minutes later, I zoomed in as XLR8 into Kevin's pad.

Kevin: "'Bout time." I reverted back to normal.

Kyle: "Sorry, Kevin."

Kevin: "Ah, whatever. Let's go." We went to another part of the subway system.

Kevin: "Give me a boost, Kyle." I lifted him up to a lamp, and he absorbed its power, then changed the rails direction.

Kyle: "What's gonna happen? What's the plan?"

Kevin: "Two trains are gonna come by here. One with money, and one with passengers. They'll collide, and then we get tons of cash. We'll grab it with you as XLR8 to grab everything quicker."

Kyle: "Wait a sec, Kev. People will get killed."

Kevin: "No pain, no gain, Kyle. That's just how it is sometimes."

Kyle: "Wait! No! I refuse to do this!" I ran towards the rail changer, but Kevin shocked me off of it.

Kevin: "Look, we're partners now. If someone gets hurt because of one of our plans, don't worry about it. It's not our problem."

Kyle: "I can't let innocent people get hurt regardless of the plans."

Kevin: "We're doing it."

Kyle: "I'm stopping it." I slammed the face down, and transformed into Heatblast.

Kevin: "No you're not!" I threw a fireball at him, but he grabbed me, and started sucking something out of me. After he was done sucking energy, he flew off, and I went to see if he was okay, but a fireball was thrown at me, and there was Kevin, with a Heatblast head and right arm. Half his body was literally Heatblast, even with a rock on his left arm.

Heatblast: "Kevin! How did you…?"

Heatblast Kevin: "Sorry, Kyle, but this will go according to plan. He shot a fire stream from his one hand at me. I jumped over it, and kept tossing fireballs at him, but he took each shot like it was nothing, and attacked again. I was blown into the wall.

Heatblast Kevin: "I'll make sure you pay for going traitor!"

Heatblast: "I just wanted to keep the people from getting hurt!"

Heatblast Kevin: "Sorry, Kyle. That doesn't matter right now!" He socked me with his Heatblast arm, and I fell through the wall. He then hopped on top of me.

Heatblast Kevin: "Any last words, traitor?"

Heatblast: "Nope." I went Paraslime, and slithered under him. He shot fireballs at me, but I was unaffected, as Limax aliens love heat, but he was too stupid to notice it. I went Diamondhead, and tried sealing him in the hole, but he jumped out, and socked me with his Heatblast arm again. I fell over, and got up.

Heatblast Kevin: "Come on, man. This is way too easy for me." I shot Diamond shards, but he melted each one with fire breath.

Diamondhead: "No way!"

Heatblast Kevin: "Oh yeah! I'm so awesome, and much better than you!" I went Stinkfly.

Stinkfly: "Oh yeah?" I shot slime at him, and his flames seemed to go out, but he re-ignited almost instantly.

Stinkfly: "No way!"

Heatblast Kevin: "Yes way, idiot!" He launched a fire stream again, and I went Fourarms to absorb the fire. I charged through it, and slammed him into the ceiling. He fell back down, and I heard the train come. I ran over to the switch, and changed it, setting the trains free, but Kevin was nowhere to be seen after that. I went Ghostfreak, and went invisible and intangible again to warn them of Kevin's attack.

At the hotel,…

Max: "Where is Kyle? He's been gone too long."

Ben: "I'm sure he'll show up any minute now."

Gwen: "Yes. He will. Count on it."

Creepy voice: "I'm here now, guys!" I rematerialized as Ghostfreak in front of them.

Max: "Kyle, why were you out so late?"

Ghostfreak: "Well, I made a new friend named Kevin. He was a cool guy, but made me try to steal money from two colliding trains. I tried to stop him, but I really couldn't, and he is on the loose now."

Max: "We have to stop Kevin. Who knows what he's doing now."

Ben: "We'll take the RV. Kyle, keep searching as Ghostfreak."

Ghostfreak: "I will." I vanished through the wall, and Ben, Gwen, and Max went out to the RV. After a while, I saw the punks from the video arcade running from something on fire.

White one: "Calm down, Kevin. Please?"

Heatblast Kevin: "I will not be calmed." He changed back.

Kevin: "My Heatblast power! No!!!"

Ghostfreak: "There you are." He turned to see me, then I went Fourarms.

Kevin: "There you are, Kyle. Back to settle the score I see."

Fourarms: "Just leave them out of it."

Kevin: "Fine by me. I wanted to kill you first anyway!" He ran up to me, and I tried smacking him, but he turned into a hideous mix of himself and Fourarms.

Fourarms: "No!" I ran for him, but he grew a giant arm, and socked me with it, then grew another large arm, so he has 6.

Fourarms Kevin: "You are in so much trouble, freak!"

Fourarms: "I'll beat you so bad, you'll have to go back home to your parents."

Fourarms Kevin: "Really?" We ran towards each other, and banged our fists together.

Fourarms Kevin: "I'll take all of your alien powers, dweeb!"

Fourarms: "Over my dead body you will!" I pushed him away, and started rushing for him again. I socked him, and he flew into a wall. I went Diamondhead to seal him down, then he broke out, and punched me across the face. I went Wildmutt, rolled up into a ball, and spun back around, firing the quills on my back as I rolled. He was stunned a bit by the attack, the I jumped up, and slammed his face down. Then I went Fourarms again, and slammed him into the pole. He came out, and punched me in the gut, the slammed me with his four smaller arms over and over again. I went Paraslime, slithered under him, and then I went Stinkfly, and tried a full body tackle, and he fell for it, and was sent back a few inches. Then I went Heatblast, and shot fire at him. He jumped over it, and I went XLR8 to dodge, then come back to barrage him with kicks. Although he flung me off, I went Wildmutt, and jumped back towards him. He was hit dead on in the face. I landed, then went Fourarms, and completely overwhelmed him with punches. Fourarms Kevin was on the ground panting.

Fourarms Kevin: "I give, okay? I'm sorry."

Fourarms: "You want me to lighten up on you?"

Fourarms Kevin: "Yes. A bit." I transformed back to normal.

Kyle: "How about you come with us? We'd squeeze you in."

Fourarms Kevin: "I was wild with power. I'm sorry. It's too late to change back."

Kyle: "No. You can still be good." I held out my hand, but he then grabbed it.

Kyle: "No!"

Fourarms Kevin: "You are so gullible! I can't believe you! No gimme that watch!"

Kyle: "It's stuck to my wrist! It doesn't come off!" It emitted an energy pulse at him, sending him away, and my Omnitrix surprisingly turned yellow at the thing, and absorbed all of the energy it had from Kevin, and a completely weird silhouette showed up of a big guy with wings and a tail with 4 arms. Kevin turned back to normal.

Kevin: "No!!!!! Impossible!!" He ran off in fear.

Kyle: "That's right! You'd better run, Kev!" I looked down at my watch, and saw the silhouette in it.

Max: "We're here, Kyle! Where's Kevin!?"

Kyle: "I beat him, and he ran off."

Ben: "Nice job."

Gwen ran over, and smooched me.

Ben: "Eww…"

Gwen: "I was worried about you…"

Kyle: "Oh please, Gwen. What could happen?"

We checked out of the hotel the next day, and drove off.

The end. The Omnitrix has absorbed… Something strange from Kevin. What is it? Hope to find out later.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Robo-girl my Foot!

Now, we were at a gas station, filling up the RV with gas. I was leaning against it, trying to figure out my new form on the watch. Obviously it could fly, and it looked strong, but what I was afraid of was the fact I got it after Kevin touched the Omnitrix. What could possibly be so troublesome about it? I looked at it almost all the time since I got it, wondering what would happen if I used it. Gwen was looking at me from the front half of the RV, while I was on the back.

Gwen: "Kyle?"

Kyle: "What is it, Gwen?"

Gwen: "You've been looking at that thing for awhile. Is there something wrong with it?"

Kyle: "Maybe. I got it after Kevin touched the watch."

Gwen: "It absorbed his DNA? That doesn't look like him in the least."

Kyle: "He absorbed the watch's power, and it probably merged with his DNA. The Omnitrix absorbed the resulting form, I guess."

Gwen: "That still doesn't say why you are afraid of becoming this thing."

Kyle: "I know, but… when I do become an alien, I feel like someone else is there, helping me use it. If this is from Kevin, then… I don't want to be evil like him."

Gwen: "Oh. I see."

Max: "Ah… Ben?"

Ben: "What?" Max pointed to the RV. In the window, it clearly said, "Wash Me" with some smiley faces around it.

Max: "Well, Ben, that's some nice artwork."

Ben: "Thanks, Grandpa."

Max: "But, Kyle hasn't said anything much since he fought Kevin. Did Kevin give him nightmares?"

Ben: "Nah. He's just out of it is all."

Max: "I hope that's it."

Gwen: "Look, Kyle, it isn't the end of the world because you got this form." She pointed to the shadow.

Kyle: "I know, Gwen, but… What if there's a time none of my other aliens will work against something and I have to use this?"

Gwen: "Then you use it. No biggie."

Kyle: "I just hope it doesn't make me evil." Just then, an explosion was heard.

Gwen: "What the heck?" An armored truck got blown up, and we saw three people on motorcycles. One had a blaster.

Kyle: "I'm going hero. Gwen, hide."

Gwen: "You don't need to tell me twice!" She ran in to the RV, and I turned the watch to Fourarms, and I became him. I jumped into the air, and slammed them down of the bikes. Two of them charged towards me, but I easily threw them aside. The last one shot another laser, but I dodged it, and grabbed the blaster, and ripped it in half. The person grabbed a chain, and lassoed one of my arms, but I pulled the person up, and socked them in the helmet. The other two grabbed some pistols, and shot, but each shot jumped off my skin, making only tiny cracks. I ran for them, and slammed them into the ground. I then transformed into Stinkfly, and shot some super adhesive goop to keep them held down. The last one charged at me with a crowbar, but I went Wildmutt, jumped over it, and slammed the person against the wall. The person then dropped the crowbar. I went Fourarms, and pulled the helmets off of two of them, showing that they were girls.

Fourarms: "This is new." I was shot in the back by another blaster, by the third person, who was also shown to be a woman.

Joey (girl's name): "What? You never fought girls before?" I went XLR8, zoomed towards her, grabbed the blaster, and threw it to the ground, where I went Diamondhead to step on it.

Joey: "No!" Just then, two robot drones flew out of nowhere, and shot at me. I shot Diamond shards at the both of them, destroying them.

Diamondhead: "Any last words before you go to jail, lady?"

Joey: "Yes!" She pulled out another blaster, and fired right above the RV, sending the whole structure to be falling down upon it. I ran over, and caught the ceiling just in time, unfortunately, letting Joey escape. And another unfortunately thing was, Max could not be saved in time by me.

Gwen: "Grandpa?"

Ben: "We need to call 9-1-1!"

Diamondhead: "No time! There's a hospital nearby. I'll get us there." I went Fourarms, and grabbed Ben, Gwen, and Max, and started hopping towards the hospital. When we got there, though, things could have been better for him.

Doctor: "He has a concussion, several lacerations, and a broken leg. He'll be here for a few days. And he was hit by a… big rock. Did someone hurl a boulder at him?"

Ben: "Actually, the ceiling from the top of a gas station hit him."

Doctor: "Oh, kids. Having a good imagination helps you cope with things."

Kyle: "But, he's okay?"

Doctor: "Yes. He's strong for someone his age. I'll check up on him later."

Gwen: "Good." The doctor left the room.

Kyle: "Great. If only I…"

Gwen: "We didn't think you being Diamondhead wouldn't be strong enough to save him from the crumbling ceiling. It wasn't your fault."

Kyle: "Yes it is, Gwen. I could've done something! But, I didn't see that…"

Ben: "The doctor said he'll be okay. Don't worry."

Kyle: "I know." I covered my face with my hands.

Gwen sat right next to me, and Ben was right next to Max's bed, still looking worried for him, as we all were.

Out at the wreckage, Joey was still there, and she was looking through the wreckage of the robot drones.

Joey: "Where'd these freaks come from?" She picked up a head, and it inserted something into the back of her neck. It triggered a transformation, and she looked like a cyborg version of herself.

Rojo: "This is new."

Cops: "Freeze! You're coming with us!"

Rojo: "I already did my time!" Two laser pods extended from her shoulders, and she destroyed the cars. The cops fled the scene.

Rojo: "Sweet." She flew out to steal some jewels with her new powers.

Rojo: "Give me the loot! NOW!!" She was given jewels, but she easily cracked them in her bladed fingers.

Voice: "This is not what you are designed to do!!! Deliver the Omnitrix to me!!!" She looked like she was having a seizure on the outside. We go to inside her mind, and see Vilgax.

Vilgax: "Deliver the Omnitrix to me, or you lose your meaningless life in a heartbeat!"

Rojo: "Get out of my head!"

Vilgax: "You will carry out your programming you worthless excuse for a criminal!"

Rojo: "I work for me, and me alone, squid-face!"

Vilgax: "You will regret those words very soon, I promise you." She got a huge shock to her system.

Vilgax: "Defy my orders, and you will die!"

Rojo: "Fine. What do you want from me?"

Vilgax: "Were you not listening?"

Rojo: "The Omnitrix? How am I supposed to find the damn thing?" (Author's Note: Rated K+ for minor cursing, but nothing T-worthy, I think.)

Vilgax: "Excellent. You have the programming to find it, now do it!"

Rojo: "Yes." She snapped back to reality, and flew out to search for it.

Back at the hospital, I was looking back at Max's body, with Gwen's hand on my back.

Gwen: "He'll be okay. Trust me. I've never steered you wrong before, Kyle."

Kyle: "Yeah. I know, Gwen." I still sounded disappointed in myself.

Gwen: "Well, Ben and I were talking earlier about the bad guys you took down, and Ben said you shouldn't have been kicking those girls' butts."

Kyle: "They deserved it. In the hero biz, it doesn't matter if your enemy is a boy, girl, man, or woman. You kick their butts."

Gwen: "That's what I told him. He still doesn't believe me."

Kyle: "Well, that's just how it works." I walked out of the room, and turned the Omnitrix on.

Gwen: "What are you doing, Kyle?"

Kyle: "I'm gonna go Ghostfreak. Get in his mind, hopefully wake him up."

Gwen: "I wouldn't."

Kyle: "Why? Should I go Upgrade on his life reading system and wake him up that way? That's just gonna hurt him."

Gwen: "Let him recover normally. Who knows what kind of side effect Ghostfreak would have on Grandpa?"

Kyle: "But… I have to do something for him." I slammed the faceplate down, and went Ghostfreak.

Gwen: "Fine, but be careful. Please. For Grandpa's sake."

Ghostfreak: "I will, Gwen." I was about to go into his mind, when I heard an explosion outside. I grabbed Gwen immediately, and flew outside with intangibility with her.

Gwen: "What was that?" I put her down as she said this.

Ghostfreak: "I don't know, but I'll deal with it." I turned invisible, and started searching for the source of the explosion. Some rocks were falling down in an avalanche onto the hospital. I went Diamondhead, and created a diamond wall to stop the rocks, but they all turned towards a bridge in progress. I went XLR8, zoomed past the rocks, then went Heatblast to create a path for all of the rocks to fall down through.

Rojo: "Gotcha!!" She flew at me, and caught me. I created a fire shield around me to blow her off me, then I created a flameboard to ride on. She continued on this by shooting lasers at me. I dodged each one, sometimes throwing fireballs back at her. At one point, I disappeared with an explosion, which sent me flying over her, then I went Grey Matter, and landed on her back, climbing along the back of it. She found me, and grabbed me, but I then turned Stinkfly, and sprayed goop in her face, blinding her, tackled her, then sped towards the ground. I then went Diamondhead, and this slammed her into the ground at maximum force. She threw me off, and continued to shoot lasers at me. I deflected each one in different directions, then went XLR8, zoomed towards her, and she tried taking off into the air again, but I jumped, and went Fourarms, and slammed her into the ground again. I was to big for her to throw off, and she kept taking my brutal punch attacks, until she shot lasers at me at point-blank range, then I backed up a bit, and she was slashing at me with her claws. I went Diamondhead, turned my fingers into claws, and we started having a 'claw-fight'. She punched me, then I kicked her, sending her flying off a bit, then I went Buzzshock, and sent electricity flying at her. She nearly short circuited, but shook off some of the shock, and started shooting at me again. I dodged each shot.

Buzzshock: "Geez. You're a lousy shot." She growled, then started charging at me. She kept trying to slash at me, but I dodged each slice through the air, then placed my hand on her back, and sent another surge of electricity through her. She fell to the ground at that much electric force.

Buzzshock: "Being a cyborg doesn't really help you against me."

Rojo: "You are as annoying as hell!" She scratched at me, but I dodged by flying up. She tried activating her flying power, but could not fly up really high. I was about to charge one more electric surge at her, when I saw a truck leaking oil right near her. I went Heatblast, then snapped my fingers. This sent some fire near the truck, and the truck exploded, sending her flying off. I took off back to the hospital, and saw Gwen still waiting outside.

Gwen: "How'd it go?"

Heatblast: "Not bad at all. I owned her."

Gwen: "Well, let's get back in." I went Ghostfreak, and phased us both through the wall up to Max's room. He was awake.

Max: "I saw your fight in the news, Kyle." I reverted to normal.

Kyle: "I know. I was awesome."

Ben: "As usual."

Max: "But, are you sure you finished her?"

Kyle: "Pretty. I don't see how she could get back up after being short circuited, and launched into the air into some jagged rock."

Max: "Good."

Ben: "You're still as awesome as ever."

Kyle: "Max, I'm…"

Max: "Save it. You really couldn't stop the ceiling from hitting me."

Kyle: "I know, but, I'm a superhero, and…"

Max: "If I know everything from being a Plumber, it's this. You can save some of the people some of the time, but not all of the people all of the time."

Kyle: "Of course."

Back with Rojo, who apparently survived.

Rojo: "That was way too hard! I can't beat him! Not as long as he can turn into that electric guy."

Vilgax: "You will defeat him, and bring him to me, dead or alive!!!"

Rojo: "I'm out."

Vilgax: "I can end your life as quickly as I want to! Now fulfill your programming!"

Rojo: "AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!" She was being shocked by the program Vilgax installed.

Rojo: "Fine. I will."

Vilgax: "Now, get him to come to you!"

Later, everyone besides me was asleep. I finished writing a note, then went Ghostfreak, and phased out of the hospital.

Ghostfreak: "I knew it was kind of a bad idea to go with the Tennysons, but now, I have to go and find her myself, and see if she isn't finshed. Good bye, Ben, Max, and… Gwen. There will probably be a slim chance I'll ever see you guys again." I continued into the sky, turning invisible as well as intangible to search for Rojo at night. Gwen then woke up at the hospital to find the note.

Gwen: "Dear Ben, Gwen, and Max, I left to go after the bad guys myself. I don't want to get you guys in more danger than you need to be in. I'll find you guys when I finish off the guy sending out these robots at us so I can be sure you'll be in as little danger as possible. Don't try and look for me. Please, stay right where you guys are until Max heals up. Do NOT attempt to look for me. I cannot stress this enough, signed, you guys' best friend, Kyle.

P.S. Gwen, don't take this the wrong way. I'm just doing this to protect you as a boyfriend, if you consider yourself my girlfriend. If not, then disregard this part."

Gwen: "Oh no! I have to go get him!" She ran out of the room, taking the note with her, and putting it in her pocket. She found some ambulances loading up with stuff, and ran into one. She stayed very well hidden under a low shelf. I had found some tanks in the road shooting at something, and went down lower to see what it was. It turned out to be Rojo.

Ghostfreak: "Finally!" I turned Heatblast, and shot her with a stream of fire. She shot lasers at me, stopping it, and ran for me to smash me. I went XLR8 to dodge her attack, then jumped up, and repeatedly kicked her. She grabbed my tail, and threw me. To this, I went Wildmutt, grabbed a streetlight, spun around, and came back. I slammed into her as a ball, then went Fourarms to slam her harder into the ground. She got up, and we started swinging our fists at each other. She was hitting me more than I was hitting her, so I went Diamondhead, and turned out doing more damage to her, because I couldn't feel a thing from little punches from her. She kicked me in the groin, then punched me to the ground. She tried using her lasers, but I went Paraslime to sink under and around her. I then turned Heatblast, and shot more fire at her. She ran right through the fire, and slammed me into the sky. I shot myself back down, then went Diamondhead in a diving pose with both hands in front of me. I did exactly as I wanted, and slammed her like a meteor. We were deep into the ground, then some fire shot up from the crater, making her land one the ground, looking very severely beaten down. I came out as Heatblast.

Heatblast: "Why won't you just give up?"

Rojo: "I can't. Not until you're dead!" She shot her lasers at me, and sent me flying a few feet. But I quickly recovered, and went XLR8, zooming towards her, then running around her in a tornado, punching and kicking her, with tail whips going at her. She finally caught my tail at one point, and I went Buzzshock, and short circuited her.

Rojo: "Not you again…"

Buzzshock: "Oh yeah, tuts! It's me! Buzzshock!!!" I sent another electic pulse at her, and she couldn't even move, so I decided one more shot would finish her, when I saw an ambulance come up. Gwen got out of it, and started rushing in.

Gwen: "Kyle!" I went XLR8 again, then grabbed her, and hid in an alley nearby.

XLR8: "What the heck are you doing here, Gwen? You're in danger!"

Gwen: "I'm your partner! You can't just leave me like that!"

XLR8: "I know we're partners, but…"

Gwen: "Don't give me that crap right now! You acknowledged me as your girlfriend, so the least I can do is be right by your side in your fights! Like I said from the get-go Kyle, 100% of the way!"

XLR8: "Heh. You're right. 100%. I forgot about that, didn't I?"

Gwen: "Yes. You did."

XLR8: "But what about Ben and Max?"

Gwen: "They're still sleeping as far as I know."

XLR8: "Well, I need to get you to a safer place." Some laser fire went off near us.

Rojo: "Looks like hero-boy has a girlfriend. Hope you don't mind me butting in!!" She shot more lasers at us from the air. I quickly grabbed Gwen again, and zoomed off to safety. I found a gym, ran in there, set her down, and changed back.

Gwen: "She found us! How?"

Kyle: "I didn't shock her that bad, I guess. Oh man! We're toast now!"

Gwen: "Why?"

Kyle: "Because, as badly as I can own her, she doesn't seem to die! Or at least stop!"

Gwen grabbed her cell phone, and started dialing.

Kyle: "Who could you be calling?"

Gwen: "Grandpa."

Kyle: "Okay… but hurry! She's close!"

AT the hospital… The phone next to Max's bed was ringing.

Max: "*Yawn!* Who could it be at this hour?" He picked it up.

Max: "Max Tennyson here, who is this?"

Gwen: "It's me, Grandpa!"

Max: "Gwen!" He looked next to him, and saw Gwen wasn't there. "Where are you?" He continued.

Gwen: "I'm trying to help Kyle beat his robot-girl enemy. She seems to be indestructible, no matter what Kyle throws at her."

Max: "Hand your phone to Kyle."

Gwen: "Okay." She handed it to me.

Kyle: "Hello, Max."

Max: "I thought you killed her."

Kyle: "Well… something went off in my head and I went to check it out. She's still alive. I've tried every good move I have on her. Even my Heatblast-Diamondhead meteor smash combo! She was still alive!"

Max: "Try taking her out on the inside. Not the outside."

Kyle: "Oh… You mean…"

Max: "Upgrade. Yes."

Kyle: "Okay. We'll see you later, okay, Max?"

Max: "Alright. But please bring Gwen back soon."

Kyle: "Bye."

Max: "Bye… *YAWN!*" He hung up, and I gave it back to Gwen.

Kyle: "Gwen… as soon as I activate the watch, hide."

Gwen: "Don't worry." I hit the turn on button, and she immediately started attacking the ceiling. Gwen ran as fast as she could, and I turned the watch to Upgrade, then hit it down, becoming him.

Upgrade: "Let's do this, robo-geek!" I went into puddle form and started slithering along the ground. She blew a hole in the ceiling, and said, "I know you're in here!" She started randomly shooting things.

I merged with some weight equipment, and fired a 100 pound weight at her head. She fell over, then shot a laser from behind her. I separated, and went puddle mode again to hide from her.

Rojo: "Hit-and-run, eh? That's not your style, kid!"

Upgarde: "Maybe! But, it's working well so far!"

Rojo: "AGGHH!" She started randomly shooting lasers again. One almost hit me, then I returned fire with an Upgrade eye blast. She turned around, and fired in my direction, in which I was already moving to get closer behind her. She looked confused about where to shoot next. I got behind her successfully, went normal Upgrade, and jumped on her, merging with her body. In her head, I saw Vilgax.

Vilgax: "Remember this message, scum! Be very afraid of me! I will find you, and kill you!"

Upgrade: "Who are you?"

Vilgax: "I am Vilgax, the most wanted alien in the universe! I have done so many bad things even I can't remember what they all are. And I want the Omnitrix to use for myself!"

Upgrade: "Sorry. Not gonna happen."

Vilgax: "Then you will die!" His mouth opened up, and ate me, then I was thrown off of her, and sunk to the ground, slightly dazed and scared at the same time. Vilgax was so terrifying in real-life style!

Rojo: "I finally found you, kid!" She grabbed me, but I regained control on reality, then oozed out of her grip, then merged with her body again, this time, throwing all of the armor pieces off of her.

Joey: "No!!"

Upgrade (while rematerializing): "You!"

Joey: "No! No! You can't hurt me! I'm just an innocent girl." Gwen ran out from her hiding place, and gave her a flying side kick to Joey's head. She fell unconscious.

Gwen: "So am I, dirtbag."

Upgrade: "Cool."

Gwen: "Let's get her in jail."

Upgrade: "My thoughts exactly, Gwen." I picked her up, and gave her to the army people controlling the tank.

Upgrade: "Here you go soldiers."

Soldier: "You caught the cyborg?"

Upgrade: "Yeah, but she's just a plain old human. She's your responsibility now." I walked back towards Gwen, and asked, "You want me to go Ghostfreak or XLR8 to get you back?"

Gwen: "Ghostfreak." I transformed into him, then became intangible and invisible, along while holding Gwen to fly back to the hospital.

Gwen: "Wow. This is cool."

Ghostfreak: "Yeah. Definitely. I like the nighttime flying hours."

Gwen: "And, it's slightly romantic."

Ghostfreak: "I guess you're right, Gwen. It is cool."

Gwen hugged me.

Gwen: "Never leave us, okay, Kyle. We don't know what we'd do without you."

Ghostfreak: "I bet I do."

Gwen: "What?"

Ghostfreak: "Nothing."

The next morning…

Max was on crutches, and Ben walked out with him. I put Gwen down as Ghostfreak, making her visible and solid again, then I went normal.

Max: "How was the fight?"

Kyle: "Thanks for the help, Max. She was easy after that."

Gwen: "And I'm now officially Kyle's sidekick."

Ben: "I thought I was your sidekick, Kyle…"

Kyle: "Um, you both are!" I grabbed them both by the shoulders.

Ben: "Good enough for me."

Gwen: "Me too!" She was smiling. Something I wasn't too used to while watching Ben 10.

Max: "So, we're off!"

Kyle: "Wait! Max!"

Max: "Yes?"

Kyle: "The first time I tried to short circuit her as Upgrade, I met a squid-faced guy."

Max: "I'm sure it was nothing." He continued opening the door.

Kyle: "His name was Vilgax and-" I was interrupted by the door immediately slamming shut.

Max: "What did you say his name was?"

Kyle: "Vilgax."

Max: "Oh no. This is worse than I thought. Everyone! Get in the RV! Kyle! Go Upgrade!"

Kyle: "Why?"

Max: "Just do it! Ben and Gwen ran into their seats, and I went Upgrade.

Upgrade: "Now what?"

Max: "We have to go into space! Now!"

Upgrade: "I don't know if I can upgrade the RV that much."

Max: "DO IT!" He sounded aggressively like this was a mission he had to do. I then merged with the RV, and activated rockets on the sides, then tried to take off, but all it did was send us boosting forward. I tried angling them up, but that wouldn't work.

Max: "Hurry! Launch us up!"

Upgrade: "I'm trying, Max! Don't rush me!!" I activated more rockets on the back, but we were just sent reverse even faster than we were backwards. I stopped at our parking spot. I separated form the RV, then went normal.

Max: "Why didn't you try to-"

Kyle: "I can't! I… just… can't…" A tear came out of my eyes. Max saw that, and patted my back.

Max: "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you so hard."

Kyle: "I know, but, I messed up."

Max: "We'll just have to try at another time."

Kyle: "I hate the fact I just can't go and finish Vilgax right now."

Max: "Well, we'll be ready for him when he finally comes. Don't worry. I turned Grey Matter, climbed the walls, and sat in the air conditioner.

Ben: "Kyle?" Gwen grabbed his shoulder.

Gwen: "He just needs some time alone." Ben nodded, and sat back down.

The end. Man… Vilgax is gonna attack later. Gwen will be in even more danger, and Max is probably going to be obsessed with killing him now. Will this still be a good adventure for us?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Zombie Circus

Tonight, there were some crooks trying to escape on a dock, and they were trying to get away from some cops while taking some money with them. They jumped over the dock into their getaway boat.

Crook #1: "We got this! Now we can be rich!"

Crook #2: "Yeah! We'll be… huh?" He saw some bubbles go up near the back of the boat.

Crook #1: "What is it?"

Crook #2: "I could've sworn to God I just saw some bubbles."

Crook #1: "Probably just some fish. Come on. Start up the motor." The second crook was about to do that, when a tentacle came up from under the water, and snatched him down.

Crook #1: "Billy!" Billy was pulled underwater, then there were some more bubbles, and it stopped.

Crook #1: "Oh God… Billy got eaten. How am I gonna live this down?" He started up the boat again, only to notice a tentacle grab the boat entirely, then a giant head come out of the water. This was me as Nessy.

Crook #1: "What the hell just happened!?" He jumped off the boat, ran down my back, and started running on the dock. I threw the crushed boat out further, then turned Ripjaws, climbed onto the dock, and sped off as XLR8.

Crook: "I'm getting away from here! I didn't think the Loch Ness Monster would move all the way out here!" I stopped right in front of him, which startled him.

Crook: "And now a raptor chases me down. What's next?"

XLR8: "This!" I tail whipped him, and he fell to the ground. He tripped me, and got up to continue running, but I easily caught up to him again.

Crook: "How the?"

XLR8: "Too slow!"

Crook: "That's it!" He pulled out a pistol, but I kicked it out of his grip. He fell a few inches back, then was trying to punch me. I dodged each lousily thrown punch, then ran behind him, and went Fourarms. I grabbed him with two of my arms in a bear hug, then gave him a noogie with one other one.

Crook: "Ouch!! Stop it!"

Fourarms: "Or what? You're gonna cry to Mommy?" I continued giving him a noogie, until on my free arm, I stuck it in my mouth, then took it out, and shoved it into his ear, while stopping the noogie.

Crook: "AAGGGHHHH!!! Wet willy!!!"

Fourarms: "I'm not even trying and I've already got you backed against a corner."

Crook: "Let go!!" I threw him to the ground, and as soon as he stood up, I grabbed his underwear and…

Crook: "ATOMIC WEDGIE!!! HOLY S***!!!! I'M GOING TO F***ING KILL YOU!" All I could do was laugh at his being tortured like that.

Fourarms: "Ah… How easily crooks like you come out of the woodwork, only to get beaten in the end."

Crook: "That's it!! Take this!" He punched me in the gut. I didn't feel a thing.

Fourarms: "I figure the game's over, too, little man."

Crook: "Gulp." I socked him in the face, and he went sailing through the air. I then went Stinkfly, and flew up to him, and wrapped him up in goop. Then I held him like a giant sack, and dropped him on top of a police car. The cop driving it got out.

Cop: "Johnny Traitoro?"

Johnny: "It's me alright, officer!"

Stinkfly: "He's all yours, cop!" I went back to flying towards where the RV was.

Cop: "Okay… Well then. You're under arrest, sir."

Johnny: "F*** YOU, ALIEN BUG!! F*** YOU!!!!"

Stinkfly: "Wow. Definitely not one of my nicer catches of the night. Ugh…"

When I made it back to the RV…

Max: "Let me get this straight, Kyle. You only caught one of the two criminals on the loose?"

Kyle: "Yeah. But the other one's been dealt with…" I quickly brought my hands in front of my mouth, and ran into the bathroom.

Ben: "You okay in there, dude?"

Kyle: "Yeah. I just… oomph… BLEAHHHH!!!!"

Gwen: "What happened out there? Had too many hot dogs earlier today?"

Kyle: "No… BBBBLLLEEEAAAHHH!!!! Wow."

Ben: "Wow what?"

Kyle: "This looks strange… It's not barf, but… I don't know what the crap this is."

Max: "Should I come in and look?"

Kyle: "That would be… ummph… BLEAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! Oh… a good idea…"

Gwen: "Wow. This is just… not like him."

Max: "Gwen, get me some rubber gloves. Ben, grab a bucket."

Ben and Gwen: "On it!"

Kyle: "Ommmphh… BBBBBBBBLLLLEEEEAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"

Max: "Hurry!" They both quickly brought back gloves and a bucket.

Max: "Good. Gwen, grab some more buckets in case we need them. Ben, bring that one in with me."

Ben: "Okay…" They both slowly walked in, then I turned my head to see them.

Max: "Can we see the thing?"

Kyle: "Yeah but, I'm gonna need Ben's bucket… OOOMMPHH!!!" Ben quickly ran over, and gave me the bucket I grabbed it, and… "BBBBBBLLLLEEEEEAAAAHHHHH!!!" Something besides barf splashed in the bucket.

Ben: "Eww…"

Kyle: "Sorry… Ohhh my Goooodddd…"

Max was fishing through the barf-filled toilet, and picked up an ovalish red thing.

Ben: "Grandpa, what is that?"

Max: "Looks like a heart."

Ben and Kyle: "A human heart?"

Max: "Unfortunately, yes…"

Kyle: "Oh… about that. As Nessy, I actually kinda ate the other dude."

Ben: "GROSS!!!!"

Gwen: "DISGUSTING!!!" I picked up the thing I dropped in the bucket.

Kyle: "This sorta looks like a brain."

Max: "Oh God no!"

Ben: "Sweet mother of pearl!"

Gwen: "Sweet mother of all that's human! Why?"

Kyle: "Why what?"

Gwen: "Why did you eat the other guy as Nessy?"

Kyle: "I thought it would be cool. I guess I'm oomph… hold on…" I put my face in the bucket again. "BBBBBLLLLLLEEEEEAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Ugh… not doing that again if it's gonna result in this."

Gwen: "Oh my gosh. You have a twisted sense of humor, Kyle. A very twisted sense of humor."

Max: "We'd better flush all this down. Now." I gave Max the bucket, he dropped the barf in, and flushed everylittle thing down, while I washed my hands in the sink.

Max: "Promise me this. Please don't eat anyone again!"

Kyle: "I swear on the Omnitrix's power."

Gwen: "Good. Just never EVER eat a crook again!"

Kyle: "No prob- ommph!!" Ben ran out of the bathroom. "BBBLLEEEAAAAHHH!!!" I had barfed in the toilet.

Gwen: "You're gonna be in there a while?"

Kyle: "Yes…"

Max: "Well, how about going to the circus?"

Gwen: "That'd be fun!"

Ben: "No! It's for babies!"

Gwen looked at me.

Kyle: "Sure! As long as I don't have to eat anything for a while… BBLEEEEAAAHHHHH!!!!"

Gwen: "3 to 1. Overruled. Sorry Ben."

Ben: "Oh man…"

Later, we parked in the parking lot for the circus, and I had stopped barfing.

Max: "I haven't been to a circus since I was a young boy."

Gwen: "It's been a few years for me."

Kyle: "Me too."

Ben: "Good. Let's go!" He ran back into the RV, but I went Ghostfreak, phased through the RV, and got him out.

Ben: "I'm not going in there, Kyle!"

Ghostfreak: "You'd rather be alone in the RV?"

Ben: "Yes."

Ghostfreak: "With me?" My voice sounded extremely devious fro Ghostfreak.

Ben: "I'm coming." I reverted to normal.

Kyle: "Good, Tennyson. Let's move."

Ben: "Hold on! Wait up!" We were walking around, looking at all of the games they had around to play, and later, we heard an announcer's voice.

Announcer: "Welcome to Zombozo's Circus of Laughs! Welcoming our three actors! Thumbskull!" A big guy came out with a crowbar, and bent it, then threw it to the side. "Frightwig!" A girl with large hair came out, and grabbed the crowbar with her hair, and bent it into a pretzel.

Kyle: "Wow!" My eyes grew wide.

Gwen: "Hello!" She looked at me angrily.

Kyle: "I mean, wow, your act is awesome! Woo hoo!" Frightwig winked at me.

Announcer: "And Acid Breath!" A weaker looking guy walked out, and took off a muzzle, then breathed acid at the crowbar, melting it. They got some cheers from the crowd.

Announcer: "But they aren't our only acts! Our star is Zombozo the Clown himself!!! If you want to see him, head into the tent!" The crowd, Max and Gwen started to head in. So were Thumbskull and Acid Breath, but Frightwig came over, and grabbed me, while Ben headed the opposite direction the crowd headed, then she grabbed him.

Kyle: "Can I help you?"

Frightwig: "Yes. You can, kid." She got a devious grin, and was wrapping her hair around my chest.

Kyle: "Um, what is it?"

Frightwig: "You can both be a part of Zombozo's act. Come on." She picked the both of us up.

Ben: "Kyle! Now!" I turned Grey Matter, then started climbing along her hair. She was freaking out, and dropped Ben, when I went Stinkfly to catch him.

Frightwig: "Ugh… I don't have time for this!" She ran off, and I flew back down, and changed back to normal.

Kyle: "Ben?"

Ben: "I'm okay."

Kyle: "Let's just get in the tent, okay?"

Ben: "That sounds like a good idea." We both headed in, and sat down next to Max and Gwen.

Gwen: "What happened out there? Getting to know your new best friend? Huh? Huh?"

Kyle: "How should I put this?"

Ben: "They don't like each other any more."

Gwen: "Nice thinking, Kyle. Don't get that way around another girl again."

Kyle: "Thanks, Ben-meister."

Ben: "No problem, Kai."

Kyle: "Yep."

Zombozo was a creepy looking clown that we noticed come out from behind the curtain, and was making everyone laugh but Ben and I.

Kyle: "This guy may be a zombie, but he ain't a good bozo, eh, Ben?" I noticed Ben was gone.

Kyle: "Ben?" I stepped out of my seat.

Kyle: "Benster?"

Ben: "Over here!" I ran over to him, and asked, "What is it?"

Ben: "The three circus freaks took off just now."

Kyle: "Stay with Gwen and Max. I'll track them down." I went Wildmutt, and started running off in their scents direction.

Ben: "Don't worry. I'll stay here. Just not with him near me!" I had caught up with them, finally, and watched what they were doing as Paraslime under their car.

Acid Breath: "That's it. Bring it in, Thumbskull." He was hauling in a bag of cash.

Frightwig: "Hurry up!"

Thumbskull: "We would get done quicker if one of you two helped me a bit."

Frightwig: "I'll help. Hold on." She started grabbing some, then I slithered out from under their car, and went Heatblast, shooting fire at them, making them drop the cash.

Frightwig: "What the heck was that?"

Acid Breath: "A guy made of fire? I'll deal with him!" He breathed acid at me, but I jumped over it, then shot fire back down at him. He sidestepped, then Frightwig grabbed me in mid-air, but burned herself. She had to dunk her hair in a water barrel nearby. Thumbskull charged at me, and I became Fourarms, and charged back at him. I sent him flying backwards, and Frightwig lassoed one of my arms. I pulled her in, socked her, then went XLR8, and ran around her, lassoing her up, and she fell down. Acid Breath shot more acid at me, which I went Diamondhead at, then dashed towards him, and socked him in the face. Thumbskull tried to go after me again, but I brought out a diamond wall, which completely stopped him in his tracks. Frightwig untangled herself, then ran towards me, and hit me with her hair. I fell over, and Acid Breath spit more acid at me. I couldn'tlast any longer with it on, so I went Heatblast again, then used a fiery outwards blast on them. They flew backwards, and I went Buzzshock, then shocked Frightwig, while Acid Breath was getting back up. Thumbskull ran around the diamond wall, and tried smashing me, but I got behind him, then shocked him. Acid Breath Spit acid at me, which I went Ghostfreak and made it so the acid would go right through me. Then I went solid, and socked him in the face, then went Fourarms, and tossed him into Thumbskull. Frightwig got back up, and hit me with her hair. I went Wildmutt, rolled into a ball, ricocheted off of a wall, and ran right over Frightwig. Thumbskull and Acid Breath were getting up.

Acid Breath: "Thumbskull. Get the boss. Now!"

Thumbskull: "Okay, Acid Breath." He ran off, while Acid Breath ran back into the fight. Thumbskull went back to Zombozo's tent, and everyone in the audience was laughing.

Zombozo: "Your laughter feeds me with energy! Ah haha!"

Thumbskull: "Uh, boss?"

Zombozo: "Didn't I tell you not to interrupt me while I was feeding?"

Thumbskull: "Me and the others ran into trouble, boss."

Zombozo: "Alright. Fine! Let me deal with this." He got into a clown car, and took off, with Thumbskull following close behind.

Thumbskull: "I still wonder how he shoves himself into that tiny wind-up car."

I was Heatblast, and blasted Acid Breath away. Frightwig was backing off, because she didn't want her hair burnt.

Heatblast: "Aw, come on. Afraid of a little fire?" I created a fireball, and she was freaking out.

Acid Breath: "Come on Frightwig! Get yourself together!"

Frightwig: "Are you crazy, Acid Breath? He'll friggin' burn me!"

Heatblast: "And your ratty hair. So, turn the cash back over, and I won't burn you both to cinders!"

Acid Breath: "Boss!" Thumbskull and the tiny toy car came there, and Zombozo got out of his car.

Zombozo: "This guy's giving you all that trouble?"

Heatblast: "You don't know the half of it!" I became Fourarms, and dashed towards him, but Zombozo dodged my attack, and punched me.

Fourarms: "What the heck?"

Zombozo: "Come on! Try something else, kid!"

Fourarms: "GRRRR!!!" I went Diamondhead, and created a diamond quake right towards him. He jumped over it, then kicked me.

Diamondhead: "There's just no way!" I went Heatblast, and shot a fire stream at him, but, as expected, he dodged it entirely, and Acid Breath breathed on me.

Heatblast: "Oww!!!" Thumbskull bashed me into the air, and Zombozo kicked me into a tower nearby. They waited for a few seconds, and left with the money.

Zombozo: "See, guys? I can do anything!" When they took off, I came out of the rubble as Paraslime.

Paraslime: "They never seem to learn." I went Stinkfly, and followed the cars back to the circus. I saw people looking lazy, and leaving. Ben saw me in the air.

Ben: "Hey! Kyle Down here! Grandpa isn't feeling well!" I flew back down to him, and went normal.

Kyle: "What happened?"

Ben: "Gwen's disappeared, and Grandpa is well, out of it."

Kyle: "Oh no! Gwen!" I went XLR8.

Ben: "What about Grandpa?"

XLR8: "Ben, I'm going to him first."

Ben: "Wait! I'm going with you!" He hopped on my back, and I zoomed off to catch him. When I found him, Ben hopped off.

Ben: "Grandpa, are you okay?"

Max: "Yes, but I feel so… tired."

XLR8: "Where's Zombozo and his freaks?"

Max: "I don't know right now. I need to… *yawn* sleep." He fell flat on his back, and was snoring.

Ben: "Kyle?"

XLR8: "Max will be fine here. He ain't botherin' no one."

Ben: "We need to get him back to the RV! Now!"

XLR8: "But, Zombozo might have Gwen, Ben!"

Ben: "Please! Just do that first. We need to make sure he's not in harm's way." I went Fourarms.

Fourarms: "I'll get him into the RV. Don't worry. Just wait here."

Ben: "Okay." He hid behind some nearby boxes, and I ran back to the RV, holding Max. I opened the RV door, and set him on the floor, then went XLR8 again, and ran back. I couldn't find Ben anywhere.

XLR8: "Ben? Benster? Oh great."

Ben: "I'm right here."

XLR8: "Thank God. Look. I need you to head back to the RV, too."

Ben: "But, you need someone with you."

XLR8: "No I don't."

Ben: "I'm your sidekick, remember?"

XLR8: "Okay. Hop on, Benster." He hopped on, and I ran further into the circus grounds. Thumbskull, Frightwig, and Acid Breath were all in front of a door.

XLR8: "I'll give them a little surprise attack. You wait here, Ben." Ben nodded, and hid behind a box. I went Paraslime, and started slithering around, until I found a baseball firing machine.

Paraslime: "This is convenient." I went Upgrade, then melded with it.

Upgrade: "Time for a home run!" I shot out a barrage of baseballs into Thumbskull's face, and he fell over. Frightwig attacked, and I separated from the baseball machine, then grabbed her hair, and threw her into a bunch of boxes. Acid Breath attacked me, but I went Diamondheads, absorbed the acid, then gave him a knockout blow to the face. He fell over, while Frightwig came back with Thumbskull. I shot diamond shards at them, and Frightwig was stopped, because they ruined her hair, while Thumbskull still charged. I went Buzzshock, flew under him when he tried to grab me, then I gave him an electric wet willy, knocking him out cold. Then I went Wildmutt. Frightwig ran off in fear, and I smiled.

Ben: "Is the coast clear, dude?"

Wildmutt: "Roar!" Ben hopped on to my back, and I got to sniffing around while going inside of the tent.

Ben: "There's nothing creepy about clowns… there's nothing creepy about clowns…"

Wildmutt: "Roar?"

Ben: "What?" I went Upgrade to talk to him.

Upgrade: "What do you mean?"

Ben: "I'm a little creeped out by clowns, okay?"

Upgrade: "Okay…"

Ben: "This is the part where you start laughing." It stayed quiet for a few seconds, and I showed no hints of laughing at all.

Ben: "You aren't laughing at me?"

Upgrade: "Why should I?"

Ben: "Clowns are creepy to me, and everyone seems to find it funny!"

Upgrade: "So? I have a fear of heights. Big whoop, Tennyson."

Ben: "You mean…"

Upgrade: "Everyone has some kind of fear, alright?"

Ben: "Oh."

Upgrade: "So there's no reason to be ashamed of yourself."

Ben: "I see, but, you enjoy flying."

Upgrade: "Yes. I do, Ben."

Ben: "Then why are you afraid of heights?"

Upgrade: "I just am. I don't know why."

Ben: "Let's get back to finding Gwen." I went Wildmutt again, and Ben hopped back on. I sniffed until I found the center ring inside the tent.

Ben: "Why here?"

Wildmutt: "Roaararaaar."

Ben: "What?" I changed to Diamondhead.

Diamondhead: "I don't know. Geez, I thought you could speak Wildmutt."

Ben: "I forgot that."

Diamondhead: "Or not. Never mind. I'll go left, and you go right." I turned XLR8.

Ben: "Wait! You can't leave me to search by myself with Zombozo around!"

XLR8: "Um… you can fight. I watch you and Gwen practice."

Ben: "Not for something like him."

XLR8: "Oh…"

Zombozo: "Welcome to my tent, kids!"

XLR8: "Zombozo! Where's Gwen?"

Zombozo: "Gwen? Who is she?"

XLR8: "A red haired girl in a blue shirt with a cat-head on it!"

Zombozo: "Oh her. I ate her laughter!"

He appeared in front of us, and scared the crap out of the both of us.

XLR8: "You're going down for that!" Ben was cuddled up in a corner, and Zombozo had become a spider.

XLR8: "Wrong combat decision, Zombozo!" I became Heatblast, and shot fire at him. He took it without feeling a scratch.

Heatblast: "What? Impossible! Spiders melt near fire!"

Zombozo: "In my world, anything is possible!" He struck at me, and I caught his leg, then went Diamondhead, and cut his foot off. Zombozo only looked annoyed, and tried to hit me again, but I went XLR8, and ran around to dodge, then I started kicking at his face. He slammed me back into the ground, but I jumped out as Fourarms to smash him, and he retaliated by hitting me into the ground.

Fourarms: "It's impossible to fight him here!!"

Ben: "Kyle! No!!"

Zombozo: "Like I said, it's my world! You can't do anything in my world, unless I say so!" He picked me up, and I went Paraslime, which meant that I oozed out of his grip, and he tried stepping on me, but all he did was IN me, so I felt no pain at all. Then I went Stinkfly, and triend to tackle him, but he shot a web at me, which trapped me against the wall.

Ben: "No! I won't let you do this Zombozo!" He rushed towards Zombozo, and punched his leg, which he actually felt pain to.

Zombozo: "Ouch! Hey I didn't want that to hurt!"

Ben: "Well! It does! Get used to it!" He kept attacking Zombozo's leg, and eventually Zombozo fell down, and I was feeling the web's grip on me weaken.

Stinkfly: "He's praying on ben's fear to gain power! Now that Ben is resisting him, He can't to anything about it!" I went Heatblast, and burned the web off me, then shot him with a fireball. He fell over, and Ben moved out of the way, then PICKED HIM UP, and hurled him at the wall.

Heatblast: "How are you doing that?"

Ben: "He's been praying off of my fear of clowns! My friends are more important than some stupid fear!"

Heatblast: "Then he's gonna get the true meaning of fear!" I went Ghostfreak, and flew towards him, and put my hands into his head with intangibility, which let us back into reality. Zombozo was strapped to a machine, and was trying to get up.

Ghostfreak: "Ben… let me take it from here!!" I rushed towards him, and punched him in the nose.

Zombozo: "My mind powers should have destroyed you both! How did you escape my power?"

Ghostfreak: "Ben's friends are more important than some stupid fear of clowns!!!" I socked him again, then Ben flying-side kicked Zombozo, knocking him to the ground.

Zombozo: "I am scary! I will show you that!"

Ghostfreak (While lifting hand up): "NO!" Zombozo got completely frozen in mid air.

Ben: "Wow…"

Ghostfreak: "I will show you real fear, Zombozo. You have not even grasped it!" I dropped him to the ground, and he was gasping for air. I opened up my chest to reveal a mass of Ghostfreak's insides. Zombozo gave out a bloodcurdling scream on how scary it was. Then I finished him with a "BOO!" and shot him with a purple energy beam. He disintegrated into nothingness.

Ben: "That was brutal, Kyle. Even for you!"

Ghostfreak: "I even scare myself!"

Gwen came back out.

Ghostfreak: "Gwen!"

Gwen: "Kyle! Ben! You both saved me!" But she ran over and hugged me.

Ben: "Don't I get something?"

Gwen: "Thank you, Ben. For helping Kyle out."

Ben: "Without me, he couldn't have even laid a real shot on Zombozo."

Ghostfreak: "And I can't thank you enough for that, Ben." I reverted to normal.

Gwen: "*Sighs* You are a great hero."

Kyle: "I know, Gwen."

The end. What will happen next? Find out later! 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Lucky Girl?

This time, we had gone to a witchcraft museum. It was apparently full of many magical artifacts, which I was skeptical on, since I've stopped believing in magic a long time ago, but Gwen wanted to go, so we really couldn't be forced not to. Ben was looking at an old funny mask, and I was with Max and Gwen looking at a 'spell book'.

Kyle: "Well, this place is definitely interesting, I'll say that much." Interesting to make me wonder how the heck this even exists.

Gwen: "The Archamada Book of Spells!"

Gwen and old tour lady: "This was found hundreds of years ago, and was believed to be the most powerful spell book of all time."

Tour lady: "Maybe you should work her, young lady." Gwen looked a little disappointed, so I decided to cheer her up.

Kyle: "Ah, don't listen to that hag! She's probably older than the book and still hasn't learned the word, 'moisturizer.'" Gwen laughed.

Gwen; "You're right, Kyle."

Kyle: "I'm always right."

Gwen: "I'm not gonna argue."

Kyle: "Don't worry. I won't start one." We were about to continue walking, when we were all levitated up to the ceiling.

Max: "This isn't part of the tour, right?"

Gwen: "Of course not, Grandpa!"

Kyle: "And it's not me. I'm not even transformed."

Gwen: "Then who…?" An explosion was made in the wall. A guy levitated in, and he looked like he painted a skeleton on his face.

Skeleton man: "The Archamada Book of Spells! At long last!"

Kyle: "Not if I have anything to say about it." I turned the watch to Wildmutt, and dropped down from the ceiling, then socked him in the face, forcing everyone else down.

Skeleton man: "Who dares to attempt and stop Hex?"

Wildmutt: "RROOAAAAARAR!!!"

Hex: "Prepare to be exterminated!" He shot some energy shards at me, but I went XLR8, and dodged each one, then socked him in the face. He flew back a few feet.

XLR8: "Okay! I take back not believing in magic! That was real enough for me!"

Hex: "You have not even grasped it!" He shot fire out at me, but I went Heatblast, and absorbed it.

Hex: "No!"

Heatblast: "I'm white-hot!" I threw a fireball at him, but he stopped it with some blue energy, and made it dissipate.

Heatblast: "Now that, I can't believe." Hex picked up a chair with his blue energy, and threw it at me. I melted it with my fire breath.

Hex: "Take this, vile creature!" He pulled a giant rock out of the ground, and threw it. I turned Fourarms, caught it, and threw it back. Then I went XLR8 again, and rushed towards him. He was hit square in the gut by a kick of mine, then I kept barraging him, until he lifted me off of him with his blue energy, and threw me. I went Wildmutt again, grabbed a pole, spun on it, and launched myself back at him. He couldn't see it coming, and I rammed him. He hit a wall, but came out, covering himself in a force field.

Hex: "Even with my magic, and you without, you are still a worthy opponent!"

Wildmutt: "ROAR!" I went Diamondhead, and made a diamond quake towards him. He flew over it, and shot energy shards at me. They all bounced off my skin, and he tried fire again. I jumped right through it, and punched him in the face.

Diamondhead: "You'll have to do better than that."

Ben: "Even a wizard can't beat him, Gwen."

Gwen: "Nothing can beat him!"

Max: "He still need help!" Max found a barrel, and threw it at Hex. Hex got hit, then I socked him in the face again, and he fell to the ground. Gwen and Ben both jumped on his back, then Hex got up, and Ben punched his nuts, and Gwen high-jump kicked his chin, and I went XLR8, zoomed at him, and ran around him, punching and kicking him, until I tail whipped him into the ceiling, and he fell back down to Fourarms socking him in the gut, and he fell unconscious, while a stone flew out of his necklace. The authorities took him into jail.

XLR8: "Alright! We did it, guys!"

A newscrew came up to me.

Interviewer: "When did you first land on the planet?"

XLR8: "Um, that's top secret, sir."

Interviewer 2: "We loved your performance there. What planet are you from?"

XLR8: "Also classified, but remember this. I'm here to save the world from guys like him!"

Interviewer 3: "Do you like what Earth has to offer?"

XLR8: "Yes. Pretty much so."

Interviewer: "Because we thought that was classified, too."

XLR8: "Ha ha. Real funny guys. But remember this! Who's your hero? I'M your hero! Hahaha!!"

Interviewer: "This is our first encounter with the shapeshifting alien hero. Hopefully we can talk more later. Back to you, Tom." The interviewers had all left, and we had gone back into the RV.

Gwen: "'Who's your hero?'"

Kyle: "Well? What'd you want me to tell them?"

Ben: "That we helped, at least!"

Kyle: "I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you guys."

Ben: "Say you're sorry."

Kyle: "I already did, dude."

Ben: "Oh. Man!"

Gwen: "Just promise not to hog the spotlight, okay?"

Kyle: "Well, Gwen, you can have this. I don't need it." It was the thing that fell off Hex during the battle.

Gwen: "You stole it from him?"

Kyle: "It's gonna be a good necklace, Gwen."

Gwen: "You're right. Thanks."

Ben: "What do I get?"

Kyle: "Um… um… er…"

Ben: "Well?"

Kyle: "This pet rock?" It had eyes and a smile drawn on it, and 'Rex' was written on top of it.

Ben: "A rock?"

Kyle: "A _pet_ rock."

Ben: "What's his name?"

Kyle: "Rex.

Ben: "That explains the sharp teeth you drew on it. I see spikes on it's back, and it even has a tail!" I had also glued an old baby sock to it's back.

Ben: "I'll watch it."

Kyle: "No. You can have him."

Ben: "Why?"

Kyle: "Well, I've wanted to give Rexie here up for adoption for a few months now, but he hasn't gotten any attention. Now, I'm just not going to be able to take care of him."

Ben: "Why give it to me?"

Kyle: Gwen would hate him, and I got him from my Dad, and he said his friend gave it to him when he was younger, so he kept it until he parted with it, when he gave it to me, and I just can't take care of Rexie anymore, so, I'm giving him to a friend."

Ben: "Thanks."

Max: "We're about to stop at a restaurant. Who wants to go?"

Gwen came out with the stone on a string.

Gwen: "Sounds nice." She saw Rexie.

Gwen: "Ben, what is that?"

Ben: "My new pet rock! Rexie!"

Kyle: "I can't keep him anymore, so… you know."

Gwen: "Whatever." Max parked, then walked in to the restaurant with us, and we had a four-person table. We had a plate of crawdads in front of us. We had eaten them until there was just one left, and Ben, Gwen, and I stared down at it.

Kyle: "This one's mine!"

Gwen: "I don't think so!"

Ben: "It's mine!" We kept pushing at each other to try and reach the crawdad, until Ben grabbed it.

Kyle: "Hey! Ben you had more than both of us!"

Gwen: "Yeah!"

Ben: "Too bad!" Gwen's stone glowed right then.

Gwen: "It's mine, Ben!" She sent her fork flying, then it stabbed a waitress in the foot, and she slipped, throwing the foods she was carrying on to a cook, and he slipped, sending a dish flying right into Ben's face, causing him to drop the crawdad, and Gwen and I went for it, but right then, my face smacked into another waitress' face, and Gwen grabbed the crawdad, and she ate it whole.

Ben: "What just happened?"

Kyle: "I don't know, Ben."

Gwen: "I don't know either…" Then she saw her stone glow for a few seconds, then it turned off.

Waitress: "Excuse me sir, but could you get your face out of my…" My face was in the middle of her chest. I pulled my head out immediately, and said, "I'm sorry, ma'am." She continued on her way.

Kyle: "That was horrible…" Gwen slapped me.

Kyle: "OUCH! What was that for?"

Gwen: "For kissing up to the waitress!"

Kyle: "That was on accident! I didn't mean to get in her… um… personal space!"

Gwen: "You didn't seem to mind at first."

Kyle: "That was before I knew I was lying on top of her."

Max: "It wasn't his fault, Gwen. Calm down."

Ben: "Yeah. Lighten up." Gwen looked at him, and laughed, because a live crawdad climbed up Ben's nose.

Ben: "GGYYYAAAA!!!"

We all laughed at his predicament. We continued off after we paid the bill for the restaurant. We were walking through a city.

Gwen: "Wow. I'm still laughing!"

Kyle: "Me too! HA!"

Max: "I have never seen a crawdad climb up someone's nose before! Hooo! Nice laugh, Ben!"

Ben: "It didn't feel good at all! At least Grey Matter got it out!"

Kyle: "I guess you were a little lucky there."

Ben: "Yes!"

Old lady: "My purse! Help!" Some guys were running off with it.

Kyle: "I got this." I grabbed the watch, and went Wildmutt.

Wildmutt: "ROAR!" Ben and Gwen hopped on my back, then I went running for them.

Guy: "We did it! We scored!"

Guy #2: "What the crap?" He saw us chasing after them.

Guy #3: "Keep running!" They sped up, and so did I. I jumped, then tackled the one with the purse, then Ben and Gwen got off my back, and went into combat stances. I growled in the guy's face, then he crawled out, running off. I went XLR8, and zoomed right in front of him, then socked him in the face, making him drop the purse. Ben and Gwen were dealing with the other two guys, while I grabbed the guy, and slammed in into a wall, knocking him out.

Guy #2: "You kids are string, but not strong enough!"

Ben: "We were just the distraction! Kyle! Now!" I zoomed at the both of them, but only got one, while the other one seized Gwen, and I dropped the other guy on the ground.

XLR8: "Let her go!!"

Guy #3: "Or what?" He had her in a headlock, and I knew he could squeeze the air out of her if he tried. I wondered what would happen if I took off, but I didn't know if it was a good idea to just rush him, since Gwen was in danger.

Gwen: "Let go!" She stepped on his foot, making him release his grip, then she escaped, and her stone glowed again as I zoomed in on him. She tripped over a hot dog, then it flew into the vendor's face, and he pushed the cart into a building, which caused a flower pot from a window to fall on to the guy's head. The second guy tried to make a run for the purse, but I zoomed towards him instead, and slammed him into another brick wall, and grabbed the lady's purse, zoomed back to her, and said, "Here's your purse, Miss." She started hitting me with it after I handed it to her.

Old lady: "You freak! You monster!"

XLR8: "Ouch! Hey! I, OW! Forget it!" I zoomed off, and turned back to normal.

Kyle: "Stupid old lady."

Gwen: "I made us get it back." She pointed to her stone, which glowed, then stopped glowing.

Kyle: "What's that mean?"

Gwen: "When this glowed, everything worked in my favor! I think I can truly help you out now Kyle!"

Kyle: "Okay!"

Ben: "She gets lucky, and I get a pet rock. Wow."

Kyle: "It seemed fair at first, Ben. Heh heh."

Ben: "Fine. I guess I won't need to get in your way anymore!"

Gwen: "Ben! It isn't…" He already continued to storm back to Max.

Kyle: "Like that?"

Gwen: "Yeah. But… let's go costume shopping!"

Kyle: "For you, right?"

Gwen: "Yes. You don't need one."

Kyle: "Thank goodness." She got a black-cat like costume.

Gwen: "How do I look?"

Kyle: "Like Black Cat in Batman. Just less… age."

Gwen: "Okay… I guess I should take that is a compliment."

Kyle: "Black Cat's cool! So are you!"

Gwen: "I'm just younger?"

Kyle: "Yes. She's like 30-something I think."

Gwen: "Oh. That's good. Now you have an official partner."

Kyle: "And you want your name to be…"

Gwen: "Lucky Girl."

Kyle: "Okay…"

Gwen: "I can make anything work in my favor. That's why."

Kyle: "Oh! I get it now!"

Gwen: "So… What's our next mission?"

Kyle: "I don't know but, I'm turning in. See ya later."

Gwen: "Good night."

Hex was still being escorted to jail…

When he woke up, and blew up the car, then went back to the museum. He didn't find the book.

Hex: "The book! Where is it?" He found someone, and grabbed them with his blue energy.

Hex: "Where is it?!"

Guard: "It's in the vault!" Hex levitated over to it, and used his fire power to make a hole for himself. He grabbed the book, then tried to empower himself, but it didn't work.

Hex: "How?" He looked at his oversized necklace, and found one was missing.

Hex: "The luck charm! It's missing!! I must find it!" He grabbed the book, and took off.

With us…

Kyle: "Ahh… A good morning, eh, Gwen?"

Gwen: "Yeah. Not a threat in sight."

Kyle: "I know. *Breath*" We were lying down out in the grass in a park. Ben was playing his game farther away, and Max was on a walk.

Kyle: "You know, now that you're my sidekick, and we have…"

Gwen: "Wait? SIDEKICK?"

Kyle: "Partner… I meant to say. Sorry."

Gwen: "Better. *Breathes*"

Kyle: "Anyway, with you by my side, we will be invincible. Your martial arts skills and luck controlling powers, and the Omnitrix will make short work of everyone that comes our way."

Gwen: "It sure will. It sure will, Kyle." She grabbed my hand.

Kyle: "Huh?"

Gwen: "Now, if someone learns our identities, then we both will be able to help each other, right?"

Kyle: "Yeah, but, I think I might need more saving now."

Gwen: "Why?"

Kyle: "You control luck, duh! You're untouchable!"

Gwen: "Really?"

Kyle: "Want me to prove it?"

Gwen: "Sure." We both got up, and I went Diamondhead, and shot the diamond shards at her. Her stone glowed, and she dodged each one.

Gwen: "Wow!"

Diamondhead: "I told ya." Then I went Heatblast, and threw fireballs at her. Her stone glowed, again, and she ducked under them at just the right time.

Heatblast: "Need more proof?"

Gwen: "XLR8. Try to punch me at super speed!" I went XLR8, and did just that. Her stone glowed, she jumped, then gave me a roundhouse kick at exactly the right time, and kicked me to the side a few inches.

Gwen: "Wow. You're right! I'm untouchable!"

XLR8: "As you can see. I can hold my own, but I'm not invincible. You are! You're utterly untouchable! Luck's always on your side!"

Gwen: "You're right!" I reverted to normal.

Kyle: "But, we make an unstoppable team now!"

Gwen: "Yeah." We heard a scream, and saw a guy about to fall from a cherry picker.

Kyle: "Let's do this!" I went Stinkfly, and she got her new costume on, and we went into action, and Ben saw us go by, then followed us. The guy fell off, then I continued through with trying to catch him, but missed, then Gwen flipped up, and caught him, then I went back , and grabbed them both, setting them down gently.

Ben: "You two do make a good team."

Gwen: "Of course, Ben. Why wouldn't we?"

Stinkfly: "Oh yeah!"

Gwen: "Who's your heroine? I am!!"

Stinkfly: "Um… woo hoo!"

She had interviewers talking to her now.

Gwen: "I'm Lucky Girl. Everything goes my way!"

Stinkfly: "Yep."

Interviewer: "I wasn't asking you."

Stinkfly: "Sorry…"

Gwen: "Anyway, He's my partner."

Interviewer: "This bug?"

Gwen: "He's the alien shapeshifter guy!"

Interviewer: "So, you're his sidekick?"

Gwen: "No! We're partners! There's a difference!"

Stinkfly: "Yeah."

Interviewer: "Again. Not asking you."

Stinkfly: "Well, I'd never!"

Gwen: "Ugh… Who's your heroine? I am!!"

The crowd cheered, and the interviewer left.

Stinkfly: "Oh man…" Gwen gave me an angry look.

Gwen: "We need to talk, Kyle!" I went Upgrade.

Upgrade: "Okay. Is this about what I think it is?"

Gwen: "And would it hurt to give us time alone here?" The crowd went back to their businesses.

Gwen: "Don't embarrass me like that again!"

Upgrade: "I wasn't trying to, Gwen!"

Gwen: "Not when I'm like this in public!"

Upgrade: "Oh. Dang it."

Gwen: "No… you're right. I'm being uptight."

Upgrade: "I didn't say anything."

Gwen: "Just trust me. I'll be more cooperative next time."

Upgrade: "There's nothing to worry about."

Gwen: "And remember, Lucky Girl."

Upgrade (in a sarcastic tone): "Yes ma'am." Gwen gave me a stare.

Upgrade: "Sorry." We continued off, then we were sitting in the RV. I was looking worried, and Gwen looked angry.

Kyle: "I…"

Gwen: "Zip it!" I did as she said, then hummed a bit.

Gwen: "ZIP it." I stayed quiet. I then lied back in the seat, and did a relaxed breath.

Gwen: "ZIP IT!!!" I was already napping.

Gwen: "Oops…" She just sat back in her angry pose.

Max: "I think you'd better calm down, Gwen."

Gwen: "I think I should, too." She got up, and walked to her top bunk in the top of the RV, and sat there.

Ben: "What's going on with them, Grandpa?"

Max: "They're just trying to get over the little spotlight-hogging Gwen did."

Ben: "Oh." He looked at me, and sat where Gwen sat before, and was watching me snooze.

Later, we were walking out at night, and I looked at Gwen to see if she calmed down, and it seemed that she did.

Kyle: "Gwen, I…"

Gwen: "I know. I shouldn't have stolen your spotlight."

Kyle: "Well, maybe so, but that's not what I was gonna mention."

Gwen: "Then what was it?"

Kyle: "Sorry about getting… in your way at the interview."

Gwen: "Oh. That's not a problem at all, Kyle. I shouldn't have reacted like that."

Kyle: "I was just trying to…"

Gwen: "Say we were partners, not sidekicks."

Kyle: "Basically. I'd never consider you a sidekick, Gwen. You're awesome."

Ben: "What about me?"

Kyle: "Um, sorry, Ben. You're still a sidekick, but a valuable one."

Ben: "Thank you."

Gwen (whispering to me): "You know he isn't."

Kyle (Whispering back): "Actually, he kinda is. He's my best friend other than you, Gwen."

Gwen: "He's the foundation, huh?"

Kyle: "Kinda, I guess, but he's still important."

We heard an explosion near a cemetery.

Max: "A cemetery?"

Kyle: "I'm…" Gwen grabbed my arm, already in her costume.

Kyle: "We're going in!" I went XLR8, and Gwen hopped on, and I zoomed into the area, with Ben and Max following us. We ran in, and saved some people that were about to fall into the ground.

XLR8: "Leave. We'll deal with this." They had done that. I went Wildmutt, and pointed one way.

Gwen: "I go that way, and you go the other way?" I nodded, then went that way. Gwen went the other way.

Gwen: "Kinda creepy here…"

Voice: "It should be…" She looked around, and got in a combat stance, but still a little freaked. Hex appeared behind her, and she backed into him.

Gwen: "Hex!"

Hex: "Lucky Girl! You have the charm I need! Give it to me!"

Gwen: "HII-YAH!" She jumped, and kicked Hex. He fell back, and she back-flipped, then came at him again. She punched him, then kicked him, and punched him another time, knocking him down.

Hex: "You're still taking advantage of the charm's powers, I see."

Gwen: "And I'm unbeatable with it!"

Hex: "Luck only gets you so far, little lady!" He shot a ray at three statues, and a minotaur, a bat, and a knight all came to life.

Gwen: "Kyle! Help!!"

Hex: "I thought you were unstoppable!"

Gwen (thinking): "But I didn't get a strength increase! I have to be careful here!" She flipped up and over the knight, and the minotaur tried to grab her, but she landed on his head, and jumped off of it, then landed on the bat. The bat flew all around and tried to knock her into something, but she jumped off of the bat, and it slammed into the rock, and fell to the ground. The knight nearl grabbed her, but she kicked the knight, and he backed up.

Gwen: "Ow! My leg!"

Hex: "It's nearly over for you!"

Gwen: "Kyle! Now would be a good time to show up!" She saw the minotaur get thrown, and she ducked under the knight, because the minotaur hit it, and it slid in front of a wall.

Gwen: "Good timing."

Fourarms: "Come on. I wouldn't leave you like that. We're partners. We watch each other's backs."

Gwen: "Yeah. We do."

Hex: "That's it!"

Fourarms: "Gwen, Hex is yours, and these stone idiots are mine!"

Gwen: "Got it! Ow!"

Fourarms: "Gwen?"

Gwen: "I hurt my leg on that knight."

Fourarms: "Great. Hold on." I charged at the minotaur, picked him up again, and threw him at Hex. Hex grabbed it with his blue energy, and hurled him back. I went Ghostfreak so it would phase through me.

Ghostfreak: "Why didn't I think of that the first time?" Then I went XLR8, and zoomed at him. He felt a punch, then fell over. Ben and Max showed up.

Ben: "You okay, Gwen?"

Gwen: "My leg hurts."

Max: "We have to help Kyle."

Ben: "I brought a Bandage, but I don't know how much it'll help." Gwen pulled up her pants, and Ben put it on the bruise.

Gwen: "This'll help, for now."

She ran at hex, and clobbered him. He got up, and shot energy shards at her. She dodged them.

XLR8: "Gwen!"

Gwen: "Deal with the stone freaks!" I went Diamondhead.

Diamondhead: "You got it!" I charged towards them, and the knight slashed at me, but his rock sword had no effect, and I slashed through his chest. The Minotaur tackled me. I went Paraslime, and splattered against a wall, then went Fourarms, and rushed back into the battle. Ben and Max were dealing with the bat.

Ben: "You're going down!" He jumped, and tried to punch it, but he only hurt his hand.

Max: "We'll need something harder than a fist Ben!"

Ben: "Like this?" He picked up a crowbar that was lying around.

Max: "Yes." He grabbed a rock, and threw it. The bat smacked it away, then charged for Max. Ben jumped in the way, and slammed the bat with the crowbar. It was sent flying a few feet away.

Ben: "See. Steel is harder than rock."

Max: "I'll let you handle this Ben. Gwen might need help."

Ben: "Go ahead. I got this sucker hands down." Gwen kicked Hex, and he hit her with his staff, then was hit by a barrel on the head. Gwen flying-side kicked him, and he flew into a wall.

Gwen: "Thanks, Grandpa."

Max: "You know."

Hex: "That's it!" He shot energy shards at them, and they both moved out of the way.

Gwen: "Grandpa! Hide!" He nodded, and tried to get behind something. I had punched the knight, and he fell back, then the minotaur swung his axe, but I caught it, and slammed the side of it's face with it, then slammed its head with all four arms, destroying it. The knight charged with its sword, ready to slice me, but I caught that too, then grabbed his head, and slammed him into the wall, and continued pummeling it in until it fell to the ground. Ben swatted the Bat again, and he then continuously slammed its head until it was no more.

Ben: "No one messes with a Tennyson!!!"

Fourarms: "Or me!" I turned XLR8, and charged right into Hex, then Gwen drop kicked him, Max punched him, then Ben clobbered him with the crowbar.

Hex: "That's it!!!" He exploded with magical energy, and created a giant energy ball.

XLR8: "Guys! Huddle around me!" They did that, then I went Diamondhead, and built up a giant diamond wall right before his blast hit us. After it was fired, there was nothing there, but then he felt a punch from Gwen hit his face, then a tackle from Stinkfly, followed by landing on the ground to a crowbar blow to the head from Ben. He was knocked unconscious from that. Max grabbed his necklace.

Gwen: "If I had the rest of these, I'd be… unstoppable by myself!"

Stinkfly: "Or you could destroy them so they couldn't be used again."

Ben: "Either is a good idea to me."

Max: "What's it going to be, Gwen?" He handed her the necklace, and she looked down, questioning it.

Gwen: "Me and Kyle could be the ultimate saving the world force, or, I could give it up… right here, right now."

Stinkfly: "Either is okay with me, Gwen."

Ben: "Whatever."

Max just smiled at her. Gwen set the necklace down, along with her charm.

Gwen: "Ben! Give me the crowbar!"

Ben: "Okay!" He did that, and Gwen slammed the charms, and ended their existence.

Stinkfly: "Hmm.. Nice light show."

Gwen: "Figured I'd give you a celebration show, but, ah…"

Stinkfly: "Ah, whatever Gwen. You're still awesome. Even if you aren't gonna be Lucky Girl anymore."

Gwen: "Well, I'm just not cut out for it, I guess."

Stinkfly: "I thought you did great."

Gwen: "But I ruined our partnership once. I don't want to be like that for an even bigger battle later." I reverted to normal.

Kyle: "We would've made it work somehow, Gwen." She ran over and hugged me, then we started kissing.

Ben: "Eww…"

Max: "What a sight." He sounded happy.

The end. Me and Gwen prove our 'friendship'(?) again by working together to defeat Hex. She may not be Lucky Girl anymore, but she's still cool in my eyes. Read more next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The world in Grey Matter.

Gwen, Ben, and I just headed into a water park, and they announced the new water slide attraction there. We were in our swimsuits there.

Ben: "Six stories of twists and turns!"

Gwen: "Hurdling down a 200 foot plunge!"

Ben: "At speeds of 25 mph!"

Gwen: "Then splash down in a turning 3000 gallon wave pool!"

Ben and Gwen: "You have entered the Riptide Rapid Zone!!"

Kyle: "Let's see if it's all that then huh?!"

Ben: "Yeah! Let's do it!" We rushed up to the top of the staircase to it, and Gwen and I ran through, but Ben was stopped.

Ben: "Hey!"

Teenager: "You're too short to ride this."

Gwen: "Oh, don't worry Ben. The banana boats are for the smaller group! Wheee!!!!" She rushed down the slide, but I stayed back, and took Ben behind a pole.

Ben: "Why aren't you going, huh?"

Kyle: "Come on. We'll sneak you on."

Ben: "How?" I turned on the Omnitrix.

Ben: "Ooh."

Kyle: "I'm not denying my friend the water slide of a lifetime!" I hit it down, and went Ripjaws.

Ripjaws: "Alright! I'll scare him, then you run past, and slide down!!"

Ben: "Got it." I walked up to the teenager.

Ripjaws: "Can I have a slide down, please?"

He looked at me, then screamed, and cowered behind his desk. Ben ran past, and jumped in, and I jumped in after him. It was all twists and turns, and it was fun! I couldn't believe how fun it was to go down one as Ripjaws. Ben fell out, and splashed in, then I came out, and cannon-balled right in.

Ben: "Radical!"

Ripjaws: "Oh yeah! Hmm?" I felt a surge of power through the Omnitrix, and I turned Grey Matter.

Ben: "Kyle!"

Grey Matter: "Help! *Blub*" Ben pulled me out.

Ben: "Why'd you turn Grey Matter?"

Grey Matter: "I didn't do it on purpose! An energy surge went through the Omnitrix, and… here I am now."

Ben: "That's never happened as Ripjaws before, right?"

Grey Matter: "No! Never! I guess the Omnitrix hates me."

Gwen: "I saw you two come down the water slide! How did you manage to do that?"

Grey Matter: "I went Ripjaws, and scared the guy. Then I cannon-balled, and now I'm Grey Matter for God knows why!"

Gwen: "Well, you can't swim like that, so turn back into Ripjaws. Okay?"

Grey Matter: "I guess I'd better." I waited a few seconds. Nothing happened.

Ben: "Um, try again?"

Grey Matter: "One more time!" I closed my eyes, and opened them a few seconds later, but I was still in Ben's hand.

Ben: "Okay…"

Grey Matter: "Concentrate!!!!" I closed my eyes completely shut, and tensed up all of my muscles to transforming, but all I did was fart.

Ben: "Eww!!!" He dropped me, then Gwen dove under, and grabbed me again.

Grey Matter: "*Gasp* Nothing happened!!"

Gwen: "I'll take you back. I'll dry you off, okay?"

Grey Matter: "That sounds nice. Ugh."

Gwen: "Ben, you'll be okay, right?"

Ben: "Yeah. I'll just be chillin' out here. Don't mind me." He started doggy paddling.

Grey Matter: "Ahh…" Gwen took me to a table, grabbed a napkin, and started drying me off.

Grey Matter: "Now, while I try to reason my way out of this predicament, you go back in the water."

Gwen: "But, you could easily be taken away."

Grey Matter: "Nah. I don't want to get in the way of your fun water-frolicing."

Gwen: "Um, okay…"

Grey Matter: "That was Grey Matter. Not me. Sorry."

Gwen: "Right. I'll see you later." She ran back for the pool.

Grey Matter: "Seeya! Oh man… how the crap am I going to hide? Jumping off this table would be suicide I'm sure!" I thought to myself, then came up with an idea.

Grey Matter: "Maybe if I hid in some nearby bushes! Gwen would think to look in a bush if I'm not here!" I jumped to the top of a chair, then slid down on it like a pole, hit the ground, and continued onwards. I hopped into the bush.

Grey Matter: "Plus, I shouldn't get sunburned here." I heard rustling noises.

Grey Matter: "Yah! What else could be here?" I hopped on to a bush twig, and started climbing up the plant it was on. I saw a guy moving through the twigs.

Grey Matter: "Wow. A guy who's trying to avoid sunburns. Probably an albino or he forgot his sunscreen."

Guy: "Who said that?"

Grey Matter: "Eep!" I got behind the plant, and stayed perfectly still.

Guy: "I heard you. Come out now, I won't hurt you."

Grey Matter (thinkng): "As if that'll work, buddy." I hopped to another nearby branch, and saw him turn around in my direction. I climbed to the top of the bush, and he stood up.

Guy: "There you are!"

Grey Matter: "That was a stupid idea!" I jumped back down, and he dived back in to the bushes. He made continuous attempts to grab me, but they all ended up in failure. I kept on the move, and ran out on to the sidewalk, running as fast as my at least .5" legs would take me. He continued pursuing me, constantly grabbing at me, while I jumped to avoid capture.

Ben: "What's that guy going after?" Gwen squinted, and saw me jumping up and down and running.

Gwen: "It's Kyle! Ben! We gotta stop him!"

Ben: "On it!" He splashed water into the guy's face.

Guy: "Hey! My glasses!" Gwen got out, and grabbed me.

Grey Matter: "I was trying to hide in the bushes, but this guy found me!"

Gwen: "I'll protect you! Don't worry about a thing!"

Grey Matter: "Oh don't worry. He's coming right now!"

Guy: "Give me that alien creature!"

Gwen: "Over my dead body!" She socked him right on the nose.

Guy: "Ouch! The face! Always the face!"

Grey Matter: "Hit his nuts!"

Gwen: "What?"

Grey Matter: "Kick him between the legs, and run!" She did, and he stumbled over, while Gwen ran off at top speed. Ben had gotten out, and was running with Gwen.

Grey Matter: "That was not cool, man."

Ben: "Let's just keep going."

Gwen: "We need to tell Grandpa!"

Grey Matter: "About my situation, yes. About him, no!"

Gwen: "But we have to say something!"

Grey Matter: "I know!" The guy recovered, and was chasing us now.

Ben: "He's gaining on us!"

Gwen: "Ben, take him, and run!" Gwen tossed me, Ben caught me, and they split up.

Ben: "I'll take good care of you, Kyle."

Grey Matter: "I'm delicate!" The guy went after Gwen, which was a good thing.

Grey Matter: "Alright. We can stop now, Ben." He stopped.

Ben: "So, what's the plan?"

Grey Matter: "Keep me out of his grip. Do you know where Max is located at this time?"

Ben looked at me.

Grey Matter: "Where is your Grandpa?"

Ben: "Back at the RV."

Grey Matter: "Just wanted to get the right mental picture of where Gwen would be chased off. Now, set me on the ground." Ben did that.

Grey Matter: "Vulpimancer form, engage!" Nothing happened.

Grey Matter: "Tetramand form, engage!" Still, nothing happened.

Grey Matter: "Kineceleran form, activate!" Silence.

Grey Matter: "Galvanic Mechomorph! Now!" Silence.

Grey Matter: "Petrosapien!" Nothing.

Grey Matter: "Pisciss Volannis!" Nothing.

Grey Matter: "Lepidopterran!" Nothing, AGAIN!

Grey Matter: "Ectonurite, Activate!" *Cue crickets*

Grey Matter: "Pyronite!" Nothing.

Grey Matter: "Earth sea creature!" Nope.

Grey Matter: "Limax!" Nothing.

Grey Matter: "Megawhatt! Now!" Nothing.

Ben: "What was all that for?"

Grey Matter: "Grey Matter said every alien species' name to try to transform to them, but I got squat!"

Ben: "This is a bad thing!"

Grey Matter: "I know. Ben, take me to the RV. Now!"

Ben grabbed me, and started running for the RV. We saw Gwen getting chased by the guy.

Ben: "He's there!"

Grey Matter: "Give Gwen a beacon to move herself out of the vicinity."

Ben: "That made no sense."

Grey Matter: "Tell her to get out of there!"

Ben: "Sorry!" He continued with saying, "Gwen! Get out of there!" She ran off, but the guy turned to Ben, and started going after him. Ben dropped me into the bushes, and ran off. Gwen grabbed me out when they were far away enough.

Gwen: "We had a plan. Don't worry about these things."

Grey Matter: "I'm just glad I'm still alive. Get me in the RV! Stat!"

Gwen knocked on the door, and Max opened up.

Max: "Gwen! Time to go already?"

Gwen: "No, but watch Grey Matter, okay?"

Max: "Okay…" She gave me to him, then closed the door.

Grey Matter: "Hi."

Max: "What seems to be the trouble?"

Grey Matter: "The Omnitrix turned me into Grey Matter, and I can't transform to another alien form!"

Max: "Have you tried changing to normal?"

Grey Matter: "No, but I doubt anything will transpire."

Max: "I see. Maybe you overloaded the Omnitrix by changing forms so much?"

Grey Matter: "That's impossible! The only way the Omnitrix would overload is if the species has taken over the body fully after being transformed too long."

Max: "How'd you know that?"

Grey Matter: "That was Grey Matter. Not me."

Max: "Okay… anyway, we need to get you changed back to Kyle, or at least another alien."

Grey Matter: "What if I'm stuck as a Galvan forever? What will happen then?"

Max: "I don't know, but even you wouldn't help yourself anymore, now would you?"

Grey Matter: "No! I would not! The being known as Kyle would cease to exist, and I like him!"

Max: "Grey Matter?"

Grey Matter: "Yeah. He's crazy. Sorry about that outburst, Max."

Max; "That's okay. I'll head out. Wanna come?"

Grey Matter: "Only if I'm in your shirt pocket!" Max grabbed me, and put me in there. He headed out, and found Ben and Gwen being chased by the guy, and then punched the guy, while Ben and Gwen hid behind him, looking innocent.

Max: "Is there any reason you're picking on my grandkids, sir?"

Guy: "They are in poseession of an extra terrestrial being! I wish to examine it for myself!"

Max: "Kids, do you know what he's talking about?"

Gwen: "Nope."

Ben: "*Fake cries* He's being mean to us Grandpa! He called us bad names!"

Guy: "No I did not!"

Max: "I suggest you leave my kids alone if you don't wish to be arrested."

Guy: "But…"

Max: "Get out of my sight." He punched him again, and the guy left, holding his nose, from what I heard.

Grey Matter: "Alright! He's no-mo!"

Max: "We have to get you changed back, and fast!"

Grey Matter: "I know what caused it. A power surge through the device has made the DNA coding sequence malfunction and repeat a strand of DNA, forcing me to stay in this form for an extended period of time, and I cannot transform, until I'm normal again."

Max: "That could take a while, don't you think?"

Gwen: "Yeah. It might?"

Grey Matter: "And I'm not going to spend the rest of this time in Max's pocket! I want to have some fun!"

Ben: "How? You're not exactly going to be impossible to catch, you know!"

Grey Matter: "I understand this." I jumped out of Max's pocket, and ran out to explore.

Gwen: "Wait!!" I kept running, then I saw a net come down on me.

Grey Matter: "What the infernal mech is this?"

Guy: "I, Howell Wayneright, have finally caught an alien!"

Grey Matter: "Yeah. Keep dreaming." I bit his net open, and tried to escape, but he grabbed me again. I bit his finger, and he dropped me, then caught me with his other hand, and I tried biting him again, but all I got was a plastic thimble.

Grey Matter: "Plastic? What the hell?"

Howell: "I have you now!" He opened a cage, and dropped me into it, then sealed it shut.

Grey Matter: "Hey!" I pounded against the walls, and Gwen tried to punch him, but he slid aside, then ran for his car. Gwen ran for it, but he took off with me in the back seat.

Howell: "I have finally caught an alien life form!"

Grey Matter: "Just wait until I get bigger, freak!"

Howell: "We'll see if that does happen."

Grey Matter (thinking): "Please! Change my back to Kyle! NOW!!!"

The RV was following right behind him, but once a light turned red, and he went past, Max lost him.

Ben: "We lost him!" Great job Grandpa!"

Max: "But it's a red light."

Gwen: "We don't have time for that!! GO!!"

Back at Howell's place… He brought me into his room, and put me in a pickle jar.

Grey Matter: "A pickle jar? Wow. LAME!!!"

Howell: "What planet are you from?"

Grey Matter: "I don't know! Let me go before I turn big on your oversized a**!"

Howell: "Such language should not be used against your captor!"

Grey Matter: "I can say whatever the d*** hell I want! You don't own me!"

Howell: "But I do now, my pint-sized vulgar friend."

Grey Matter: "Would friends put other friends in pickle jars? NO! A friend would give a friend a pickle jar for said friend to take a pickle from the said jar! Now let said pissed off little alien out of here!"

Howell: "Not yet, my little ticket to fame!"

Grey Matter: "My God… you have no friends, do you, big guy?"

Howell: "I don't need any with you by my side. You're everything I need."

Grey Matter: "Now you just sound like a gay guy. Let me out, and I'll be on my way, alright?"

Howell: "Nope. I'll be back later." He left his room.

Grey Matter: "Great. I'm stuck with the alien geek, and I can't transform worth crap! I need to reach Gwen somehow!" I looked around, and he left his cell phone on the table near me.

Grey Matter: "Jackpot! Now, how do I get out of this jar?" I saw a cat.

Grey Matter: "Here kitty! I tatse like chicken! *clucks*" It saw me do that, and it pushed the jar down to the floor. It broke, and then I hid under a table. Howell cam eback to see that his jar broke, and he looked around the room, then left it. I jumped back up to the table, grabbed his phone, and dialed Gwen's number.

Gwen: "Hello?"

Grey Matter: "It's me!"

Gwen: "You're STILL Grey Matter? Wow."

Grey Matter: "Get over here! Now! Do you guys have a GPS system?"

Gwen: "Yes. My phone does. Why?"

Grey Matter: "I'll tell you the street this guy's house is on!

Gwen: "Thank you!" I looked outside the window, and looked for a sign.

Grey Matter: "Ripley Avenue. Program that in."

Gwen: "I will. See ya then." She programmed it in, then got a lock.

Max: "You got a place?"

Gwen: "Yes. Turn right here." He did that.

Grey Matter: "I'll just try to get out of here to make myself easier to find." I climbed through an air vent, and he heard the noise, then blew me out, landing on top of a robot vacuum.

Howell: "There you are!" He went to grab me, but I jumped, landed on his arm, then started climbing up it, until I got on the counter, then continued running across to dodge getting swatted. His cat jumped out at me, then tried to grab me with its paws, but i started climbing up the cat's fur, and jumped out, and continued for the next vent out.

Howell: "Oh no you don't!" He grabbed me, but I bit him again. He let go, and I landed, then continued on to try and find another way out. I jumped onto another robot vacuum, and it carried me over to the chimney. I jumped off of it, then started climbing up the chimney. He decided to smoke me out with fire. I coughed, and nearly fell into the fire, but he caught me, then stuffed me in a glass cage, with a lock, and sealed it shut. I was unconscious.

Howell: "You're not getting away from me this time, little man."

Gwen: "That looks like his car there."

Ben: "Yeah. Let's get in."

Max knocked on the door, and a big dog jumped out at him. There was also an old lady.

Ben: "Put a leash on that thing, lady!"

Old lady: "Brutus! Sic' em!"

Max eventually grabbed the dog's elbow, and squeezed it. The dog fell asleep.

Gwen: "Nice."

Old lady: "Leave already!"

Ben: "Geez. Fine! We'll go!" He slammed the door shut on her.

Gwen: "Nice going, Ben."

Ben: "I know."

A car pulled up in front of Howell's house, and some guys in medieval outfits came in.

Medieval dude 1: "Where is it?"

Howell: "In my room!" He led the three guys there, then showed them me.

Medieval dude 2: "Excellent. Come with us, Mr. Wayneright."

Howell: "Excellent!" I woke up.

Grey Matter: "Whoa! What the hey's goin' on here?"

Howell: "You're about to become the Forever Knights' new guinea pig."

Grey Matter: "YAAAHHHH!! GWEN!! HELP!!!!"

Gwen saw the guys with me in the cage, and they went back to the RV to follow them once he took off.

Howell: "You're gonna love where we're going."

Grey Matter: "I won't. Trust me, big guy!" They walked up to a guy with a golden mask in the building, and set me in front of him.

Gold man: "Excellent work, Mr. Wayneright. I never expected this to be true, what with your fake evidence from before."

Grey Matter: "What is going on here anyway?"

Gold man: "Oh. I'm sorry. I'm Enoch. The leader of the Forever Knights."

Grey Matter: "Great. Medieval alien obsessors. What is next?"

Enoch: "Come, men, and Howell."

Howell: "Excellent!" He presented us to a dissector machine.

Grey Matter: "Oh hell no! You are NOT going to put me in that thing!"

Enoch: "I would be quiet if I were you."

Grey Matter: "I'm never quiet."

Gwen: "This place is a castle?"

Ben: "Wow. Some place, huh?"

Max: "The Forever Knights' stronghold."

Gwen: "Plumbers had a few run-ins with this group?"

Max: "Yeah. Let's get in before they do anything with Kyle we don't want to see." They snuck in through the gate out front, then started heading in past the guards. They managed to get in before they got spotted, and Max knocked him down.

Ben: "So, what's the deal with these guys?"

Max: "The Forever Knights have stolen alien technology for their own selfish desires."

Ben: "That's something! We need to get Kyle back! Grey Matter probably knows how all that stuff works!"

Gwen: "Or they're gonna kill him! Kyle is in control most of the time! He doesn't know what that tech is!"

Max: "Then we'd better hurry!" They continued on.

Grey Matter: "I do NOT want this man! Please! Howell!!! I'm too young to die like this!!"

Howell: "You're going to dissect him?"

Enoch: "Why not?"

Howell: "He has a mind of his own! You can't do this to him!"

Grey Matter: "You call imprisoning me in a pickle jar against my will fine? Wow! Weird sense of logic you have, dude!"

Howell: "And listen to how he talks! He's clearly lived with humans long enough!"

Grey Matter: "Listen to the weird man!"

Enoch: "Men, escort this peasant out of my sight!"

Howell: "No!" He ran, grabbed me, hitting a few people with the glass cage, then ran.

Grey Matter: "Wow. You actually decided to save me! Maybe you aren't a total jerk after all!"

Howell: "This is as far as I take you. You're on your own now."

Grey Matter: "Whatever! At least I'm out of Enoch's dissection plans!" I ran along the floor, and hid behind statues as well as I could on the way through the hallways, until…

Gwen: "Grey Matter!"

Ben: "Kyle!"

Grey Matter: "Guys!" I ran out, and climbed onto Gwen's shoe. She picked me up.

Gwen: "Kyle!"

Grey Matter: "Gwen! Ben! Max! You all came to save me!?"

Max: "Of course. We wouldn't be friends if we didn't."

Grey Matter: "Let's get the heck outtie!"

We continued out, but Enoch stopped us in an alien tech room.

Enoch: "You're not going any further!"

Max: "We will get out of here!"

Gwen: "Kyle, any ideas?"

Grey Matter: "Put me near that pulse hyper core. Ben, grab the gillenium capacitor. I'll create a bomb to get us out of here!" Ben grabbed the thing closest to him, and handed it to Gwen, and she handed it to me to mix it with the pulse thing to create the bomb.

Grey Matter: "I'm done!"

Enoch: "Attack!"

Max: "Run!" Gwen grabbed me, and we all ran out. A few minutes of running, the castle exploded, and we ran into the RV.

Gwen set me down on a table.

Gwen: "We made it!" Max started the RV up, and took off. I was forcibly reverted back to normal.

Kyle: "Finally! I'm me again!"

Ben: "And not a moment too soon!"

Kyle: "The Omnitrix should work normally again, right?" I looked at it, turned it to Upgrade, and became him.

Ben: "Looks okay now." I went Wildmutt.

Gwen: "So far, so good." Then I went normal.

Kyle: "It's working fine. Whoo!"

Max: "Hopefully that doesn't happen again."

Kyle: "It won't. I promise you!"

In a car, Enoch was still shown to be alive.

Enoch: "Find out everything you can about these people. All four of them."

Medieval dude: "Yes, my lord."

The End. Hopefully, the Omitrix doesn't bug out again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: A Cold, Well, is a Cold

Today, I was chasing down a crook in his getaway car as Upgrade melded with a motorcycle. Normally I'd be XLR8, but this isn't a horrible idea either, and my favorite land vehicle is a motorcycle, so why not?

Crook: "Ah, how easy it can be to make a getaway!"

Upgrade: "This guy is starting to get on my last nerve!" I shot a laser at the back of his car, making his trunk blow up, and he was losing the money.

Crook: "No! Not my stolen loot!!"

Upgrade: "Some people just can't watch their cash well enough, eh?" The crook kept speeding through, and I sped up to the side of him, grew a spike on my front wheel, then made him spin out, and he collided with a street light. I stopped in front of him, turned so my rear was facing him, and made him taste rubber by starting up the motor, then keeping myself in place while blowing dirt in his face. He was coughing, and I left when the police showed up, and hid behind a truck nearby. The police put him in cuffs.

Crook: "The motorcycle was driving itself man! It even shot laser beams!"

Officer: "Tell it to the judge, like they all do, you b******."

Crook: "I swear to God!" I separated from the motorcycle, and parked it right behind the truck.

Upgrade: "That dude's out of the way. Now to… whoa!" I looked at the truck, and by the logo there, it was transporting ice cream.

Upgrade: "Cool! I haven't had ice cream for a while!" I went Ghostfreak, and phased through the back, then went normal, and started chowing down on the ice cream. Outside the RV parked off to the side, and Ben, Gwen, and Max came out, looking for me.

Max: "Where could he be?"

Ben: "Look for a motorcycle."

Gwen: "Found him." She pointed to a motorcycle parked right behind an ice cream truck.

Ben: "Of course he'd be there. He loves ice cream. Especially chocolate!"

Max: "We'd better get to him." They headed over to the truck, then Max opened the back, and found me shivering in the back of the truck, smiling.

Kyle: "Hey guys… achoo!"

Gwen: "Couldn't resist, could you?"

Kyle: "No. Not really. Sorry." I inhaled through my nose.

Ben: "You'd better get out of there, dude." I stepped out, and sneezed again.

Max: "We'd better check your temperature. Now." They quickly brought me back to the RV, and sat me in the couch to check my temperature.

Max: "101 degrees. Not good. You got a cold."

Kyle: "You're telling me… ACHOO!!! *Inhaling through nose*" I started picking at my nose after that.

Gwen: "Eww."

Ben: "All guys pick their nose! See?" He started doing it, too.

Max: "All boys pick their nose, but that's beyond the point. We need to get your cold dealt with. Take this medicine." He handed me a jar with green stuff in it. I smelled it, then immediately pushed it away.

Kyle: "What is this crap?"

Max: "San Ju Yen Pien. I got the recipe from a monk in Guangdong, China."

Gwen: "Plumber mission?"

Max: "Yeah. One of our guys got sick, so we learned this recipe to help cure him. But don't worry, Kyle. It smells worse than it tastes. Or does it taste worse than it smells?"

Kyle: "I'll take it later, when I get used to this ugly smell…"

Max: "You'll get used to it after 10 or so doses of it."

Kyle: "Man…" Max went back to start the RV up again, and Ben went back to watching his TV show. Gwen sat next to me.

Kyle: "I'm quarantined, remember? I'll get you sick."

Gwen: "Doesn't mean I can't stay with you, right?"

Kyle: "Well, no, but…"

Gwen: "But what?"

Kyle: "I don't want you to get sick, too."

Gwen: "Oh. I'm prepared for that." She brought out cough medicine, a hospital mask, and rubber gloves.

Kyle: "You're certainly… ah… ah… ACHOO!!!! *Inhale through nose* prepared, alright."

Gwen: "Yep. If you need anything, just tell me."

Kyle: "I will alright."

Max: "Our next destination is Chinatown for more ingredients for my San Ju Yen Pien."

Kyle: "Oh man…" I lied down in what I thought was Ben's bed in the back, and closed my eyes to take a nap.

15 minutes later…

We made it to Chinatown, and I was out in the open, looking at different things, with a tissue in my pocket just in case, and Gwen was walking with me, holding a tissue box.

Gwen: "Well, while Ben and Grandpa get the ingredients, we're all by ourselves, you know."

Kyle: "Yeah. I know. What do you mean by it?"

Gwen: "Well, someone had to stay with you to make sure you were okay, and Grandpa forced me to bring the smelly stuff."

Kyle: "Whatever. You right next to me is alright. *Inhaling through nose*"

Gwen: "And with my hospital mask, I won't catch your cold." I just noticed she was wearing it.

Kyle: "Whatever." I continued on walking, looking at the Chinese buildings.

Kyle: "Y'know, if I didn't know better, I'd say we were in China."

Gwen: "Me, too."

Kyle: "It is really nice it's here, though. I kinda like this place."

Gwen: "Definitely."

Max: "There you two are."

Ben: "We found the ingredients."

Kyle: "And that doesn't make a difference to me."

Max: "By the way, I was wondering if you wanted to see the parade later on, then there's the speech from the councilwoman."

Gwen: "I'd like to."

Kyle: "Sure." I wanted to skip the councilwoman thing, though.

We were at the parade, watching it go through, and it was really cool. I turned the Omnitrix on, but Max caught me.

Max: "No."

Kyle: "But seeing Heatblast start up fireworks would be awesome!"

Max: "They're good enough with them."

Kyle: "Okay." I turned the Omnitrix off, and continued watching the dragon parade around with other things. After the parade, we got to hear the speech, which I still wanted to skip.

Councilwoman Liang (I learned her name after reading a brochure): "We are going to tear down one of the older buildings to replace it with a new building. It will be a hotel."

Kyle: "Woo-hoo. AC-BBBPBPBPBBPBP!!!!" Gwen handed me a tissue, which I sneezed into, then I blew my nose on it. I handed it back to her, and she put it in the garbage bag in her bag of supplies.

Councilwoman Liang: "This will make more people want to come to Chinatown and possibly live here instead of just for a vacation, but regardless, it will bring in more money for Chinatown." (I don't know political speakingAuthor's note)

We then saw some bugs fly out, and try to kidnap her, but she ran off, along with the other people in the audience.

Councilwoman Liang: "You're the freak that wouldn't leave the building! Clancy?"

Clancy: "You are right!" He had blue skin, and wore what looked like a winter coat, a hoodie, and bell-bottom pants.

Kyle: "It's hero time!!" I turned the Omnitrix on, then became Wildmutt.

Gwen: "Wouldn't Heatblast have been a better choice?"

Wildmutt: "ROAR!" I now noticed I was completely blind, and didn't have much to see. I ran, but right into some fireworks. I also looked paler, and my claws were green.

Ben: "What's up with Wildmutt?"

Gwen: "The sickness! It spread to his alien forms! Ben, Grandpa, make sure everyone else is safe."

Ben: "What about you, Gwen?"

Gwen: "I'll be his eyes." She jumped on my back.

Gwen: "I'm driving, dog-boy!"

Wildmutt: "ROAR!!" I transformed into XLR8.

XLR8: "Well, as Wildmutt, I'm useless, so I'll just use speed!" I took off, but my feet made huge clangs on the ground. Instead of wheels on my feet, my feet looked like blocks of steel.

XLR8: "What the hell? Lead feet? You've got to be kidding me!"

Gwen: "Well, XLR8 is crap, um, try Stinkfly then." I took her decision, and I was red instead of green where Stinkfly's green colors were.

Gwen: "Can you at least fly?" I took off, and flew straight for Clancy. He saw me, and sent his flies at me, and I retaliated, but instead of slime, fire came out of my mouth.

Stinkfly: "Wow! Being sick makes Stinkfly amazing!" I breathed even more fire at him, burning some of his flies to a crisp. He made a fist out of beetles, then socked me with it. I went flying, then I went Diamondhead to absorb the impact, but Diamondhead, instead of being diamond, was a pile of slime.

Diamondhead: "Oh man!!!" I splattered against the wall, then went Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak looked white instead of gray, and when I tried to turn intangible when he went after me with his beetle fist again, I turned into solid steel, and he didn't do a thing to me, so I went Stinkfly again, then shot laser beams from my eyes, burning more of his bugs off. I then tackled him, and he crashed into a building.

Stinkfly: "Wait! I have heat vision now? Cool!" I used the heat vision again, and Clancy dodged the shots.

Stinkfly: "Time for a bug zapper!" I went Buzzshock, but what I noticed was, I wasn't glimmering with electricity, so, I couldn't tell what was going on with me. I tried shooting electricity at him, but instead of that, I got methane.

Buzzshock: "Buzzshock farts? Just great!!" I went Upgrade, and I noticed I was solid instead of feeling rubbery, like I usually feel as Upgrade.

Clancy: "You really don't get what's happening, do you, kid?"

Upgrade: "Mind your powers, and I'll mind mine!" I was about to shoot an eye beam at him, but instead of that, I got sparks.

Upgrade: "Sparks? Oh, I get it now!" I shot even more sparks at but he dodged each one with mosquitoes. I went Stinkfly again, and shot eye beams, causing the sparks I shot out to make a huge explosion. Then I went XLR8, ran in, and socked him. It made a huge banging noise, and he flew into another building.

XLR8: "I get it now! I'm strong as steel! But I'm slow as hell like this!" I tried to run up to him, but he let his bugs carry him and the councilwoman off. I went Stinkfly to try and catch up with him, but he sent some wasps at me, and all I could do was burn each one with my fire breath. I turned back to normal when I landed back on the ground.

Ben: "That went, kinda well, actually."

Kyle: "Yeah, but I couldn't fight for too long because I'm still sick. ACHOO!" The sneeze landed on the ground, and i inhaled up my nose again, and started picking at it.

Gwen: "Could you please stop that?"

Kyle: "Sorry, oh… ACHOO!" I inhaled up my nose again.

Max: "Maybe it's time for some San Ju Yen Pien. We need to go after Clancy anyway."

Kyle: "I'll go after him! You guys… ACHOO!!! Use the RV…" I went Ripjaws.

Gwen: "Why Ripjaws?"

Ripjaws: "My cold changed my alien powers, so, why not?" I concentrated on making my tail, but instead, I grew wheels at the bottom of my feet.

Ripjaws: "So Ripjaws is the speed guy now, huh?" I took off, but I only went, like half as fast as XLR8 would have. The RV followed from behind, and we stopped at an abandoned building with the plans Councilwoman Liang was talking about.

Ripjaws: "He'd be here." I went Grey Matter, but there was something very strange.

Grey Matter: "OUCH! My head hurts!"

Gwen: "Your head hurts?"

Grey Matter: "Too much going on! Have to use Paraslime!" So I became Paraslime, and what I immediately noticed was, I was a hunk of diamond.

Paraslime: "Paraslime and Diamondhead switched powers?"

Ben: "Yep."

Paraslime: "Then I should be able to get all of us in right now." I grew diamond quills, and shot them at the lock, breaking it, and I slithered in. Ben, Gwen, and Max followed me.

Paraslime: "Maybe we should split up." I went XLR8, and started walking through. Ben went with me, and Gwen went with Max.

Ben: "Why XLR8? He's as slow as a snail now."

XLR8: "He's still really strong. There's something to go for."

Ben: "Yeah, but still, man. You're a snail." I went Diamondhead, who was still a slime puddle, and continued slithering along the ground, until I found a new room, where there were a bunch of newspaper clipouts pinned to a wall, and I went normal to read them.

Kyle: "No wonder this guy's a freak. He doesn't want his home torn down."

Ben: "Makes sense. I'd be freaky if my home was being torn down without my permission. We heard some voices, and I went Diamondhead to hide behind the wall, then went Fourarms, who was paler, and had hives under his arms.

Ben: "What's the plan, Kyle?"

Fourarms: "This." I put my pointer fingers out, and against my head. Ben did the same thing. Max and Gwen walked by the door, and we freaked Gwen out.

Gwen: "MegaBug!!!!" She jumped, and saw me and Ben come out.

Gwen: "Very funny, doofuses!"

Fourarms: "But the look was still priceless!"

Ben: "No kidding."

Max: "Let's hurry up and find her, alright? She could be anywhere around here."

Fourarms: "We didn't forget about her." We continued and found her and Clancy together.

Clancy: "You dare invade our home? You must die!" He sent out his ants at us, and I proceeded to try and squish them, but they got up my pants. She was covered in spiders. Max, Ben, and Gwen went to help her, but, she stopped them.

Councilwoman Liang: "Stop! There are black widows on me…"

Gwen: "Great!" I came hopping over, and accidentally sneezed on her, getting rid of the spiders.

Councilwoman Liang: "Thank you."

Fourarms: "No problem, Miss. As for you… I charged towards him, but he moved out of the way, and I slammed into the wall.

Clancy: "No! You'll destroy our home!"

Fourarms: "You're going down!" I went Stinkfly, and shot heat vision beams at him. He dodged them, and I set the building on fire. I went Fourarms again, and grabbed all four of my allies, and jumped out. The place got burned down, and Clancy took off towards the northern direction.

Councilwoman Liang: "Thank you all for saving me from HIM."

Fourarms: "No worries… ACHOO!" I sneezed at the rubble of the building.

Gwen: "I'd recommend taking a nap at home for you, Councilwoman."

Councilwoman Liang: "That's just what I was going to do." She started walking off, and I went normal again.

Kyle: "Now what?"

Max: "We have to figure out his new plan." Gwen was using her laptop to search for data on the bugs, and came up with an idea.

Gwen: "Considering cockroaches can't be killed by radiation, he's headed for the nearby nuclear plant!"

Kyle: "Then let's go there!" Max started up the RV, and set out in that direction. When we made it, we had to track him down. I went Nessy for no real reason, and started searching for him that way. I didn't notice any huge difference, but definitely noticed that I was sick, and I could have any real power.

I found Clancy near the reactor, and he noticed me.

Clancy: "You! What are you?" I went to eat him whole, but he shot wasps in my mouth, and I backed off, then when I spat them out, I noticed that I spat out an energy beam.

Clancy: "Uh oh." I shot the beam at him, and he was trying to dodge it. He got hit right when it ended, and I tried stepping on him. He used beetles to stop me, and I became Stinkfly, and shot eye beams at him again. He dodged each shot, then I flew in for tackling him, but missed, then breathed fire at him. Ben, Gwen, and Max were near the control panel for the core.

Max: "Ahh! It's to hot to control the thing from here manually!"

Ben: "Then we're toast!"

Gwen: "No we're not!" I breathed fire into Clancy's beetle fist, and melted it, then tackled him again. And I went Fourarms right after to charge him. He stopped me with a swarm of ants again. I started itching myself all over, then jumped up and down.

Clancy: "You keep picking bad forms." I went Heatblast, and noticed I was blue instead of orange.

Heatblast: "Oh yeah! Burning even hotter than ever!" I shot blue fire at him, but instead, there was ice. I froze him solid.

Heatblast: "Okay… ACHOO!"

Gwen: "We need to stop the reactor! It'll explode any second! Kyle!"

Heatblast: "I'm on it!" I shot ice at the reactor, and the overheating noise it made stopped it.

Gwen: "You did it again! Yay!"

Heatblast: "Now let's get out of here before bug-man here unfreezes."

Later, in the RV, I was better.

Kyle: "That San Ju Yen Pien really does work. Too bad it smelled so horrible!"

Max: "That would be the monk's fault. Not mine."

Gwen: "At least it worked."

Ben: "Hey, Kyle, want to uh…" He found a bug, then a whole swarm of bugs got in the RV, and Clancy broke down the door.

Kyle: "Whoa! How the heck did you unfreeze?"

Clancy: "My little secret, kid!" He used a beetle fist to punch me again. I flew into the back of the RV, and turned on the watch for Diamondhead.

Diamondhead: "You're getting out of here!" I socked him, and he fell to the floor. Gwen then got an idea, and grabbed what was left of the San Ju Yen Pien off the table, and the bugs smelled it, got off of Clancy, and chased it.

Clancy: "No! My brethren! Stop!"

Clancy looked around, and saw me clench my knuckles.

Clancy: "Um… *Nervous laugh*" I socked him out of the RV, and we continued on our way. We heard a sneeze, and everyone looked at me. I shrugged, and we noticed Gwen got sick.

Gwen: "How? How did I get sick?"

Kyle: "You were near me the whole time, Gwen. Guess you needed more protection."

Gwen: "I'm so gonna kill you when I feel better… ACHOO!!" Ben laughed.

The End. Next time… things won't be so pretty…


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: Now will be the ultimate battle, and there will be aliens from other seasons, so if you don't like going against continuity, then turn around now. Otherwise, you're in the right place.**

Chapter 13: The Full Potential is Unleashed!

Today is the final day of waiting for Vilgax to appear, and I've unlocked the full power of the Omnitrix to fight Vilgax for the first time. Actually, the whole time I've had it, but have not known about it 'til today. It's still amystery to me how it was activated, but it happened. It started on a normal night, after I had a bad dream.

Dream World…

Kyle: "You!"

Vilgax: "I'm coming for you now! You cannot begin to comprehend my amazing power! You will find all attempts to defeat me as useless!"

Kyle: "I WILL defeat you Vilgax! Just like everyone else I've faced!!!"

Vilgax (while cracking a smile): "We will soon see." After the dream, I woke up, gasping.

Max: "What's wrong?"

Kyle: "I had a horrible dream, Max."

Max: "What was it about?"

Kyle: "Vilgax. He said he was coming!"

Max: "We have to move! Now!" He started up the RV, and took off.

On Vilgax's ship, things were getting ready for the final assault to obtain the Omnitrix.

Robot: "The Omnitrix is on the move. Shall I send some drones?"

Vilgax: "No. I shall deal with this, personally!" He stepped out of his stasis pod, in his upgraded form, spikes out of his arms and everything.

Back with us…

I was Upgrade merged with Gwen's laptop to help her use the Internet. I didn't really mind doing it, either.

Gwen: "You make the perfect laptop, Kyle."

Upgrade: "Yeah. Cool. Glad you think that."

Gwen: "You've been acting jumpy all day, Kyle. What's wrong?"

Upgrade: "Nothing big. Just trying to be alert today."

Ben: "That's a good sign."

Max: "Let's keep going for right now. We have to make it to Mount Rushmore before nightfall."

Gwen: "Okay…"

Ben: "Whatever." He lied back in the couch.

Upgrade: "Hurry up, Max! We need to get there!"

Gwen: "Why is it so important that we get there?"

Max: "I'll tell you when we get there." I knew the plumber base was there, so I knew the plan from the start.

Ben: "So, Kyle, did you have a weird dream or something?"

Upgarde: "I did, but it wasn't anything too bad."

Gwen: "Is that why you're jumpy?"

Upgrade: "A little."

Ben: "I see." I calmed down slightly, then separated from Gwen's laptop.

Gwen: "Hey!"

Upgrade: "I just want to… be alone for a bit." I changed back to normal, and walked to the back of the RV, and sat in the bed in the back.

Kyle: "Vilgax won't be easy. I know that. But, I can't shake the feeling that I'm too weak to fight him." I looked at the Omnitrix, with a sad look.

Kyle: "If you can talk or something, now wouldn't be a bad time." Ben walked in and looked at me.

Kyle: "Ben?"

Ben: "A nearby city is under attack. You need to go hero." I nodded, and turned the watch on. I turned it to Ghostfreak, and became him. I then phased through the RV, and flew towards the city.

Max: "Where's Kyle flying off to?"

Gwen: "The city over there is under attack, so he had to go hero."

Max: "Great! Now we deal with this problem. We need him to stay with us!"

Ben: "He's a superhero. He has to save that city, and any other time is no different."

Max: "Then we're heading in to help him out."

Gwen: "Okay." I was still flying in to the city when I saw a massive army of Vilgax drones tearing down the city, then I went Buzzshock, and shocked some of them, destroying them. They then turned to me, and fired their lasers at me. I dodged them, and went Heatblast, and started throwing fireballs at all of the drones there. They kept exploding, and I turned Stinkfly, tackled down a bunch of them, and shot goop at a bunch more to blind them, and they ended up shooting each other down instead of me. I followed up with Upgrade, and merged with one of the drones. I then went to shoot the drones down with the laser cannon on the drone. I separated from it, then shot an eye beam at the one I was possessing. It exploded, and I transformed into Heatblast, and created a fire tornado, and shot fireballs in every direction, destroying a large amount of the remaining drones. I then went Diamondhead, and jumped out of the tornado, then went Wildmutt, and hopped on top of one of the drones, causing them to shoot at me, and when I jumped off, it destroyed the drone I was on. This went on until I went Buzzshock again, and sent out more electric shocks, stopping them in their tracks, and I went Fourarms, landed on the ground, and started hurling boulder at some of them, and they were destroyed. Finally, I transformed into Diamondhead, and grew diamonds all over my body, then shot them all out, destroying the last of the drones.

Diamondhead: "Vilgax drones, and no Vilgax. Something's fishy here. He said he'd come down to kill me, but he's nowhere to be seen, at all." I sat down for a while to think.

Diamondhead: "Maybe he was trying to psych me out! Heh…" I continued looking around, then saw a giant spiked ball roll out, then roll at me. I transformed into Fourarms, charged at it, and rammed it, sending it flying back.

Fourarms: "Yeah! That's right, big boy! You'd better think twice before you mess with me!" It opened up, and showed Vilgax stepping out of the ball.

Fourarms: "You! No way!"

Vilgax: "I finally get to meet you in person, Omnitrix wielder!"

Fourarms: "We finally get to settle this, Vilgax! And I'll make sure I beat the living hell out of you and your tentacles!"

Vilgax: "Impossible! You cannot hope to win!"

Fourarms: "Try me! YAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!!" We rushed towards each other, and he slammed me into the ground. He lifted his arm, and found I was gone.

Vilgax: "You coward! Show yourself!" I was coming up from behind as Ghostfreak, but he sensed my presence, and when I went solid, then he hit me. I went flying, but launched myself back at him, and dropped a large fireball right in his face, and he didn't even budge, even after I kept punching him. He punched me right through a building, and I went XLR8, rushed back at him, to give him a punch myself, but he disappeared. He then was dropping from the sky, and I went Fourarms, and threw him off of me, and went Diamondhead, and threw both of my fists into the ground, and a diamond quake went out at him, and imprisoned him inside, but he busted out, and jumped at me. I went XLR8 again, and zoomed at him, and tried to punch him after he landed, but he caught my tail, then I went Buzzshock, and sent a shock through him, forcing him to let go of me, then I went Fourarms, and smashed him, and I started punching him in the face. He kneed me in the gut, then slammed my head right into the ground. He then picked up my head.

Vilgax: "You're certainly persistent. I hate that."

Fourarms: "And you're brutal!" I transformed into Paraslime, and slithered under him while he tried to grab me, but each attempt had failed. Then I transformed into Heatblast, launched myself up high into the air, then launched myself back at him, transformed into Fourarms, and slammed him into a crater.

Fouarms: "But I can also be brutal!" Vilgax grabbed my head, and clobbered me, sending me flying, then I went Stinkfly, and shot goop down at him to stop him, but he burst out of it, and jumped out at me, and I became Heatblast, then shot fire at the road, turning into tar, slowing Vilgax down dramatically.

Heatblast: "Yeah! Not so tough when you're slow as hell, huh?" He was struggling to move through the tar, and just as I prepared to attack him, the RV pulled up in front of me. The door then opened.

Gwen: "Kyle!"

Heatblast: "Gwen! Why aren't you guys headed to Mount Rushmore?"

Gwen: "Grandpa says you need to come with us. Now!"

Heatblast: "Not until I kill him! If I don't, the world is toast!" I became Fourarms, jumped over the RV, and prepared to smash him into the ground. His spikes grew into his arms, and he got slightly taller than before. He jumped right out of the tar, and punched me into the tar. I slammed right into it, and Gwen, who was watching me through the window, gasped. He picked me up again, but I went Heatblast again, and blew him off of me with a fiery explosion, and he went flying away. I then went Upgrade, and merged with the RV, launching the rocket boosters after I closed the door. We took off so fast, Vilgax couldn't have tracked us down.

Max: "Nice thinking, Kyle!"

Ben: "I'm sure you can change back now." I separated from the RV, and reverted to normal. When you looked at me though, I had a lot of cuts on my face, a few bruises all around my body, and my shirt and shorts were a little torn up. I was panting, because I was near exhaustion.

Gwen: "Kyle! What did he do to you?"

Kyle: "I've seen people hurt much more than this Gwen. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." I walked over to the couch, and sat down immediately when I got to it, panting even more. My heartbeat was also very fast.

Max: "You were lucky to come out alive, Kyle. You do not want to pick a fight with Vilgax. At all."

Ben: "Well, he's okay now, Grandpa. He just needs a little rest, and he can go out and fight again, right?" I looked Ben right in the eye with a kind of 'it's not that simple' look.

Ben: "Kyle?"

Kyle: "Don't worry, Ben. I will destroy him. He'll never see the light of day again when I'm done."

Gwen: "I won't let you go out there again! You're in too much pain!"

Kyle: "Step off Gwen! If I don't kill him, then who will? Huh? Answer me that!" I got up quickly as I was speaking, and seemed to tower over her.

Ben: "Calm down, man!"

Kyle: "Calm down? CALM DOWN?! I can't! Vilgax is still out there, and you guys are still dangerously close to me! I can beat him! I really can!"

Max: "We don't doubt that-"

Kyle: "Then let me go out and finish the job, Max!"

Max: "We don't doubt that you can beat him, but you are approaching it the wrong way!"

Kyle: "He fights with sheer brute force! And the only way to fight back is with brute force!"

Max: "Not if it's Vilgax."

Kyle: "I'm going back out there whether you want me to or not!" I flipped the watch back on, but Gwen grabbed my arm.

Gwen: "Kyle, don't! Please!"

Kyle: "Let go of me, Gwen! I can handle him!"

Gwen: "You looked like you were getting your butt kicked to me, Kyle!"

Kyle: "I wasn't-"

Gwen: "I can't bear to see you like that! DON'T GO! PLEASE! I'm begging you!"

Kyle: "I've come too far to just let him go without a fight!"

Gwen: "I love you too much to let you go on like that!" The RV stopped right then, and Max and Ben looked right at us. I stopped looking angry, and had an astonished look on my face.

Kyle: "Gwen…" I looked right into her eyes, which were showing huge signs of tears, and the most concerned look I've ever seen on her face, ever.

Gwen: "Don't…"

Kyle: "Gwen, part of why I'm going out there is…" I grabbed her shoulders with both of my hands. "Because I love you back, and I don't want you, Ben, or Max to die because of some stupid mistake I made."

Gwen: "As in…"

Kyle: "Yes! I admit it, Gwen! I love you back! I'm your boyfriend, and best friend! I'd do anything for you. And if you died, I'd never forgive myself. Ever. I'd be a sad lump for the rest of my life if you died. I'd never give you up for anything in the world! Please! For our sake, don't get involved in this fight with Vilgax I'm having right now." I hugged her completely, and she felt tears come out of my eyes. "So please…" I had continued. "Stay with Max and Ben. For me. For us!" My head came out of her shoulder.

Gwen: "Yes. All right. If that's how you want it. Go. Fight Vilgax. But please! Come back in one piece."

Max: "No. I won't let you go out there, Kyle."

Kyle: "You guys are my only family now, too."

Ben: "What? You don't have parents?"

Kyle: "I used to, but, now, they're gone. My Dad disappeared, and my Mom… died when I was 10. I've been out in the streets and wilderness ever since, just struggling to survive on whatever I could. It was a totally unbearable life. Everyone I met wouldn't take me in, until you three. Until after our first few missions, I never considered you guys as family, until now. I really started getting to know Gwen, and, well, yeah. I came to love her like a boyfriend would to his girlfriend. Ben, you're like a little brother to me. I mean that. I've never been more serious to anyone else before. And, Max, you're not only a role model as a former Plumber, but as a father-figure. I've come to love you all like I did Mom and Dad before you, and I would have sacrificed anything to protect them. Now, I'm going to do the same for you three." I let go of Gwen completely, Max pulled over, I then opened the door, ran out, and scrolled through the aliens, until I came to the Kevin form. Gwen, Ben and Max got out of the RV, and were all smiling.

Kyle: "I'm going out there for a cause now. I have to say right now, if I'm dead, I want you guys to, well, never forget me. And, if I could leave the Omnitrix to someone, Ben, you'd have it, but I can't, so, I'll see you all later." Gwen ran right up to me, and kissed me. I responded with the same thing back to her. Ben didn't even criticize me for it, which I was even more happy about, and I thought Max couldn't have felt better about me then.

Gwen: "Might as well, if you think you're gonna die."

Kyle: "I'll do everything in my power to make sure I don't." I walked back out, and hit the faceplate down, morphing me into monster Kevin. I looked exactly like him, except for blue shorts instead of brown, and the Omnitrix symbol was on my chest where the Ghostfreak lines met.

Kyle: "Time for Chaotix to wreak havoc!" I took off into the air. Two drones were heading off towards me.

Chaotix (Kevin form): "Time to see how well this thing plays out in a real fight!" I shot diamond shards at one drone, and it did not miss the target. I then threw a fireball at the second drone, which worked amazingly well.

Chaotix: "Alright! I'm killer so far!"

Vilgax: "There you are, boy!" He jumped up from the ground right at me.

Chaotix: "I'm going to finish you!" I flew towards him, preparing to punch him with my diamond arm, but he grabbed me, and started going ballistic on me. I fired a flamethrower in his face, and he fell off, and slammed right into the ground. I flew as fast as I could right at him, and then started going ballistic on him with all four of my arms right into his face. He tossed me off, but I quickly regained my footing, and used XLR8's speed, and slammed right into him with all four arms on impact. I then shot slime at him, and as soon as it landed on him, I threw a big fireball, it made an impact, and it created a large explosion, sending him flying straight into a building. I then flew right for him with my Stinkfly flight power, but he jumped out, and I shot an energy beam from my Ripjaws antennae on my head at him, it collided with him, and he fell right back down to the ground.

Chaotix: "Wow. I didn't know I could do that!" Vilgax jumped right out at me again, and slammed me into another nearby building, and I zoomed back, and kicked him into the ground. He then grabbed my tail, spun me around, and slammed me right into the ground, then grabbed my head, and pushed the Omnitrix symbol like it was a button, and I reverted back to normal.

Kyle: "Oh s***!"

Vilgax: "What?! It can't be! I've been fighting a human child the whole time!!??"

Kyle: "Yes. You have, Vilgeek!" He started tugging at the Omnitrix, attempting to rip it right off of my arm, but the Omnitrix sent out an electric pulse, blowing us both away from each other, then when I went to transform again, the Omnitrix was colored yellow, and I heard a robotic voice.

Voice: "Noticeable upgrade in this species' DNA patterns. Adapting data and saving to database now."

Kyle: "Omnitrix?"

Voice: "Transformation to alien forms will be impossible for the next 10 minutes while saving new DNA configuration to access for transformation purposes."

Kyle: "D***it! Stupid watch!"

Vilgax: "All the more helpful for me!" He powered down, then advanced towards me slowly.

Kyle: "I'm a black belt in Tae Kwon Do, Vilgax! I can still fight you!"

Vilgax: "Humor me, human." He stopped. I charged towards him, then used a flying side kick, but it did him no harm, and I backflipped to land safely. I then charged again, and started punching his leg. He grabbed me.

Vilgax: "You have much determination, little one. Maybe you can be of some use to me after all."

Gwen: "Let go of him, squidface!" She charged right for him, with Ben and Max right behind her.

Vilgax: "Tennyson? What a pleasure to see you again."

Max: "I never thought for a second I'd seen your ugly face again, Vilgax!"

Ben: "Let go of him, now!"

Vilgax: "Or what?"

Gwen: "This! Hi-yah!" She had jumped, flipped in the air, and landed a solid kick right to his face, but he did not budge."

Vilgax: "Nice hit, girl."

Kyle: "Gwen! Run!"

Gwen: "Not as long as he still has you like that! Let. Him. GO!!" She charged right for Vilgax again, but was grabbed by Max.

Gwen: "Ugh! Grandpa! Let me go! I have to save him!"

Max: "We can't do anything for him right now, Gwen! Just stop!"

Gwen: "NO!"

Ben: "We can't do anything for him right now. Like Grandpa said. We'd be useless against him."

Vilgax: "That is very perceptive human. You aren't as stupid as you look!"

Ben: "Hey! Take that back!"

Vilgax: "Ahahahahahahaha!! I'll be seeing you all very soon." He grabbed a remote, then hit a button on it, and we teleported out of the area. Gwen immediately stopped trying to escape, and she fell to the ground on her knees, tearing up again.

Max: "We'll save him, I promise you."

Ben: "And he'll pay for calling me stupid."

Gwen: "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" She fell down more using her arms to hold herself up.

Gwen: "I couldn't do anything at all to save him. I'm a bad girlfriend."

Max: "No, Gwen. You tried to do the right thing. But we don't have the correct gear to stop him now. We have to head to Mount Rushmore. That's where we can get some Plumber gear to help attack his ship. Wherever it is." She got back up on her feet.

Ben: "Gwen?"

Gwen turned around to look at them. She said, "What are we waiting for then! There's still a chance to save him!" She started running back to the RV, and Max and Ben continued behind.

On Vilgax's ship, we teleported to a holding room, and he threw me into a ring, which trapped the Omnitrix, then used electricity to hold my right arm and legs in place.

Kyle: "What do you want from me, huh, Vilgax?"

Vilgax: "I'll explain my plan as clearly as I can for your inferior human mind."

Kyle: "I am not…"

Vilgax: "SILENCE! You are not in any position to be making threats to me! You will listen, and listen well!" He smacked me, causing me to spit out blood. His drone immediately cleaned up the mess.

Kyle: "You will not win, Vilgax. That's all I'm telling you… *COUGH!*"

Vilgax: "Keep telling yourself that. Anyway, I have been sending those dornes and the bounty hunters to test your fighting skills with the Omnitrix. We've seen many pleasant results. I'm going to make a proposal to you. Something you cannot refuse in your position."

Kyle: "I'm listening, squidface." He smacked me again.

Vilgax: "I won't tolerate this insubordination from you, boy!"

Kyle: "I said… I'd listen… *COUGH!*" More blood fell out, and his drone cleaned it up again.

Vilgax: "You are not using the Omnitrix to its full potential. I can tell. I can unleash that potential."

Kyle: "What do you mean exactly?"

Vilgax: "We can rule the universe as master and apprentice!"

Kyle: "I'll never join you!"

Vilgax: "It is your destiny! Do not deny this!"

Kyle: "I'LL NEVER JOIN YOU!"

Vilgax: "I was thinking you would say that, boy. But think about this. Every species in the universe will be kneeling before your power. The Omnitrix is the most powerful weapon in the universe! I can unleash every last bit of destructive power on it for you. You have also probably wondered what it's like, haven't you boy?"

Kyle: "Well, yeah, but…"

Vilgax: "Then we're set on an agreement."

Kyle: "No! All kids wonder what that's like here, Vilgax! It doesn't mean we want that to really happen!"

Vilgax: "It's my last resort plan, then. I will kill you, and make an unstoppable army from every alien species on the watch, which I will be the leader of, and take control of the entire universe, in one campaign to rule!" I gasped, imagining all kinds of havoc he could create with some of those aliens.

Vilgax: "You can see the power, can't you? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"

Kyle: "Yes… I can. You will be undefeatable with that kind of army."

Vilgax: "Or to stop it, you can be my apprentice, and we can take over together."

Kyle: "I still say no."

Vilgax: "Then I guess I'll start with the surgical removal of the Omnitrix, and killing you, as slowly and painfully as possible.

On Mount Rushmore… Max had already pulled in to the secret Plumber headquarters there. He was walking around it now, to find good weapons for Ben, Gwen and himself to use to storm Vilgax's ship and recover me.

Gwen: "What are we gonna use to get him back?"

Max: "Nope. Not this one." He was opening drawers, looking for the right weapons for them. He found one, and said, "Gwen, you can have this laser rifle. It has rapid fire properties built in."

Gwen: "NICE!!!" She grabbed it, and loaded it on to her back.

Ben: "Hey! What about me, Grandpa?"

Max: "No… Oh here's one Ben." He was handed a laser pistol.

Ben: "A little gun. Wow. How helpful."

Max: "It may be small, but it does pack quite a shot. Be careful with it."

Ben: "Little gun, big firepower?"

Max: "Yes, basically. No…Nope…"

Ben: "Sweet."

Max: "Here it is!" He brought out a bazooka-like weapon.

Gwen and Ben: "Aw, Grandpa…"

Max: "Maybe when you both are older and more experienced, you can use this baby right here."

Ben: "Aw, whatever."

Gwen: "We've got to save Kyle now! There's not much time! Vilgax probably already has him as a prisoner, and is torturing him!"

Max: "Let's go, then." They ran for the RV, and Gwen grabbed a part of one of the rags in the back, and tied it around her head like a headband.

Gwen: "Let's do this." She loaded it up with a clicking noise.

Ben: "Yeah." He loaded it up with a click, too. Max drove the RV out, and started driving for Vilgax's ship, activated rocket boosters, and the ramming part.

Back with me, Vilgax grabbed his laser scalpel, and I gulped.

Vilgax: "Although I should tell you right before I kill you that the being that was transporting the Omnitrix had activated all of the functions and unlocked every transformation on the Omnitrix. But, since you do not know how to use the Master Control, you can't even comprehend what kinds of transformations are available on it. Go out knowing you did not do everything in your power to stop me! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

Kyle: "Actually, thanks for the reminder, Vilgax!" I emitted a green glow, and became him, but with red and blue colored armor instead of his colors, and the Omnitrix symbol was on my right hand.

Vilgax: "No!" I punched him in the face, making him drop the scalpel, and some drones tried to attack me, but I punched right through each one, and killed them, and started trying to find an escape route through the ship.

Vilgax: "Find him and destroy him!" Some drones were sent out to find me. Soon after, the RV burst right through the wall of the ship, Max pulled over, and he opened the door. Gwen immediately ran out, and shot every drone in her path that she saw. Ben jumped out, and shot a laser, killing 10 in one shot, but he was blown back a few inches.

Ben: "Wow! Big power in this little dude!" Then Max hopped out, and shot down even more with a large laser shot. Gwen immediately continued through the ship, shooting down everything in her path to find me.

Gwen: "YAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" I then was running through, and punched down another drone, and went, "YAHOO!!! I'm awesome! YEAH! Just wait until Max sees me!" I then got shot by a laser from in front of me, and Max ran up, and held the bazooka to my face.

KyVilgax (Me): "You got it wrong, Max. It's me, Kyle!"

Max: "Yeah, right, Vilgax. Where'd you and your claws put Kyle?" I showed him my right hand, and he recognized the symbol on it.

Max: "Oh, Kyle. I'm sorry. I thought you were Vilgax."

KyVilgax: "I'm KyVilgax. Him, but good."

Gwen: "Kyle! It's really you?"

KyVilgax: "Gwen!" She ran over, and just hugged me, and I used only one arm to hug her.

Ben: "Alright Vilgax! Where's my… huh?" I showed him the symbol.

Ben: "Oops. Wrong Vilgax. Sorry."

KyVilgax: "Whatever! You guys won't believe what I just found out, though!"

Vilgax: "There you are!" I let go of Gwen to see him with some more drones.

Max: "There you are. I want you to let your claws on Kyle here let him go peacefully, and we won't have to destroy you."

Vilgax: "Even you with that weapon won't be enough to convince me. Attack!"

KyVilgax: "Guys, go to the control room. I'll meet you guys there after I defeat Vilgax."

Max: "Got it." He and Ben continued on, but Gwen stayed with me.

KyVilgax: "Gwen? Are you going with them or-?"

Gwen: "I'm going to fight with you for once! Ben and Grandpa can handle themselves."

KyVilgax: "Just go with them okay? I'll handle him."

Gwen: "But who knows what he did to you up there. I'm going to take revenge for that, and not being able to do anything earlier to save you!"

KyVilgax: "Just go out there and help your cousin and grandpa. Vilgax is too dangerous for me to do that." Me and Vilgax absorbed the spikes in our arms to buff ourselves up.

Gwen: "Fine! But hurry!" She ran off to find them, and Vilgax and I rushed at each other, and we collided, trying to push each other down to the ground. Then I punched him, and slammed his face into the ground. He grabbed my leg, then threw me through a wall. I got up, and charged at him again, then punched him through a wall that lead outside the ship, but only his head went through the wall. He shot his head back at me, and I fell through the destroyed wall, and he jumped out, then got on top of me.

Vilgax: "You cannot even begin to comprehend my power! Even you in my form cannot defeat me!"

KyVilgax: "I guess you realize that I don't need to fight you like this, either, eh?" I transformed into Goop, and wrapped myself all the way around Vilgax, restraining him.

Vilgax: "AGH! Release me, you filth!"

Goop: "I don't think so!" I held on as tight as I could, but then, a drone flew out, and shot the UFO over Goop's head, releasing Vilgax. I then gathered up all of the goop, then transformed into Chromastone, and the drone shot me again, but I reflected the laser back at it, destroying it. I then charged for Vilgax, but he grabbed my arm, and was about to slam me into the ground, but I went Spidermonkey, and released myself from his grip my shooting a web at the ceiling, then pulling myself in on it. I flipped off of it, then transformed into Swampfire, and threw fireballs at him. He charged right through them, and punched me right through my stomach.

Vilgax: "You are at my mercy, human!"

Swampfire: "Hehehehehe! That tickled, Vilgax!" I socked him with both hands, and he fell backwards, releasing me. I then transformed into Echo Echo, and multiplied into 10 of me, surrounded Vilgax, then screamed. He covered both sides of his head, and I created two more Echo's to follow Ben, Gwen and Max. When they found them, Gwen was shooting down drones trying to get to them, and Ben was holding them off in another direction, while Max was trying out different buttons on a control panel.

Echo 11: "Let's go in there and save them!"

Echo 12: "For Gwen!" They both charged in, and screamed out at the drones, destroying the last of them.

Gwen: "Kyle? Are those you?"

Echo 11: "Yes. Let me deal with this." He screamed, then Max ran out of the way, and the control panel exploded

Echo 12: "Now we need to get to Vilgax. The other ten of me are with him!"

Ben: "Let's go!" They were about to run in and save me, but then Vilgax burst through a wall, and they found him being covered in 10 Echo's. He then flung all ten of them off of him, and we all merged back into one Echo Echo.

Echo Echo: "Guys. I'll deal with Vilgax now! Just try to find a way out of here!" I transformed into Cannonbolt, rolled up into a ball, then launched myself at Vilgax.

Gwen: "Good luck Kyle!" They tried to run out, but the ship was shaking too much to let them move. Vilgax smashed me, and I bounced off of a wall, then another wall, and ricocheted until I hit his back. I then went Big Chill, and froze him onto the ground of the ship.

Ben: "You beat him now?"

Big Chill: "I really don't know, Ben." Vilgax busted out of the ice, and charged for me, and I transformed into Swampfire again, then threw seeds at him, making large vines grow out of the ground, holding him down again, but he easily busted out, then I went Wildvine, and grabbed Ben, Gwen, and Max, then put them in a place farther away from the fight.

Wildvine: "Hurry and get into the RV!"

Max: "Right. Come on, kids." They all headed off. Then I went Jetray, and flew towards Vilgax, shooting eye beams at him. He jumped at me, but I dodged it, and shot him with a blast from my tail. Then I went Spidermonkey another time, and shot webs at him to keep him down on the ship.I transformed into Upgrade, then merged with the ship, and Max drove the RV out, and landed on the top of Mount Rushmore, and I crash landed the ship right into Teddy Roosevelt's head on Mount Rushmore, and The RV was flying through the air.

Ben: "We're gonna die!"

Gwen: "No we're not! Kyle will save us somehow." An electric force field was formed around them, and they turned in the direction it was being projected from, then they saw me as Brainstorm.

Brainstorm: "Are the gentlemen and lady safe?"

Max: "Yes, Kyle. You can set us down now." I did that.

Brainstorm: "And to Vilgax, good riddance, might I say." I went Humongousaur, then jumped off the mountain, and landed right near the RV.

Max: "Thanks for saving us, Kyle."

Humongousaur: "No problem, guys. I'm cool like that."

Gwen: "Wow! You're huge!"

Humngousaur: "I'm HUMONGOUSAUR now! RAAARRRGH!" Gwen laughed, so did Ben and Max, and I laughed along with them. But our laughter was stopped by a very familiar battle cry.

Humongousaur: "Don't tell me he's still…

Vilgax: "ALIVE????!!! YES!!!!" I saw some rubble fly off of Teddy's head, then something jump off the top, and land right in front of us.

Max: "Vilgax!"

Vilgax: "Tennyson!"

Humngousaur: "Guys. Keep going on. I'll handle this fight." They all went in the RV no questions asked, and went as fast as they could. Vilgax and I had a staredown.

Vilgax: "You will pay for destroying my spaceship, human!"

Humongousaur: "I'll show you why I'm called HUMONGOUSAUR!!!!" I grew to my full height of sixty feet tall, which Gwen and Ben saw through the back window of the RV.

Gwen: "Kyle, Please win. You have to! For the world's sake."

Ben: "Yeah." Vilgax charged towards me, yelling, "Your size does not intimidate me! I will not be defeated by a human boy!!!" I then swept him aside like he was a baseball, and my arm was a baseball bat.

Vilgax: "RRRRRAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!" He charged at me again, but I slammed his into the ground with both fists, then started punching him repeatedly, shaking th ground with each punch. He screamed in pain to each hit.

Humongousaur: "Go BIG, or go home! That's what I always say!" I stopped clobbering him, and he got up, wobbling like he was mortally wounded. I then transformed into Upchuck, then started eating rocks, and spit them all out at him. He was getting even weaker with each shot that hit him. I then transformed in Arcticguana, and froze him with my ice breath. He froze so quickly, he couldn't do a thing about it. I transformed into Fourarms, then hurled him up into the air, then went Spitter, and shot him even higher with a slime shot, then went Humongousaur one last time, grew to my full height, and threw him into the depths of space. I then saluted, to be funny, then transformed into Jetray, and flew back for the RV. Max pulled over when he saw me, then Gwen opened the door, and I went Ditto, and walked in as four of me.

Ditto 1: "Hey guys! I'm back!"

Ditto 2: "Whassup, y'all?"

Ditto 3: "Hey there, Gwen."

Ditto 4: "Max, Ben, how's things, eh?"

Max: "Glad to have you back too, Kyle." I reverted to normal.

Kyle: "I'm glad to be back. And better than ever."

Ben: "Yeah! The Omnitrix let you transform into so many more aliens! Did you hack it while you were up there?"

Kyle: "No. They were available the whole time. I just didn't know it until Vilgax said so."

Gwen: "What a way to go down. You have your opponent think he's powerless to defeat you, and then you get beaten with his full power right after that."

Kyle: "Yeah. Cool, huh?"

Max: "Very. Now let's get back on the road."

Kyle: "After all that, I really want a break from hero time for now! *YAWN!!!!*" I walked to the couch, and immediately dropped asleep for a nap.

Gwen: "We'll see him when he wakes up, right?"

Ben: "He'll be even better than before when he wakes up."

Max: "Why?"

Ben: "The full potential has been unleashed. That's why."

The End. That's season 1 for you. I'll update with Season 2 when I can, guys. Hope all the other transformations didn't ruin this for you.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Plumber Who Gone Bad.

Hey. It's me again. Getting back to you from after I killed Vilgax. We were eating food as Max told us about the last Plumber adventure he had.

Max: "And Vilgax came to a nuclear missile facility to try and destroy a city on Earth. Phil ran in to try and take him out, but Vilgax held a gun to his head, and I managed to get him out with a laser built into my suit, while I shot him with some sticky goo substance to get him stuck on the missile, and I thought he died then, until today."

Upchuck: "Wow, Max. You had an awesome career!" I slurped up some pizza, then became Ripjaws, and started chowing down on them.

Gwen: "Yeah. I would have so took you to career day."

Ben: "Me, too."

Gwen: "But I would have first."

Max: "Well, I would have told them I unclogged pipes."

Ripjaws: "And how boring would that be to hear?"

Max: "I really don't know, Kyle." I reverted to normal, and swallowed the pizza chunks.

Ben: "Are you sure it's safe to eat pizza like that?"

Kyle: "I think so."

Gwen: "At least he's still okay. *Sigh*"

Kyle: "And I'm gonna lie back and take a nap, guys." I then heard a voice on the radio.

Radio: "And the bank is under attack by an alien creature that is dangerous in nature. Stay away from the bank at all costs."

Max: "And we're right near it. You know what that means Kyle." I became Big Chill.

Big Chill: "Don't worry, Max. I'm on the case." I phased out of the RV, and flew towards the bank, while the RV followed right behind.

Bank owner: "Oh the firemen! Thanks heavens you're here! The creature is still attacking!"

Fireman: "We're on it, sir."

Big Chill:"There is no need for that, gentlemen. I'll handle this creature myself." I landed right between to fire trucks, and walked in.

Big Chill: "Alright, alien dude, show yourself, and I'll go easy on ya." I saw something jump out , and it was a little creature. It was brown, and roared.

Big Chill: "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! You have got to be kidding me! HA HA!" It jumped at me, and tried to mangle my face. I threw it off, then became Spidermonkey, and shot a web at it. It dodged my web shots twice, and I jumped at it, and it smacked me. I shot a web, it made one instantly, and I landed in it, but I was stuck.

Spidermonkey: "Great, ooh-ooh!" I became Heatblast, and burned myself out of it, then started throwing fireballs at it. It dodged them, then I went XLR8, zoomed towards it, and caught it. It sliced at my helmet. I tail-whipped it, and it flew into the wall. It jumped out, ran into a nearby fountain, then squirted me with the water. I went Ripjaws to absorb it.

Ripjaws: "Ahh… Good water." I transformed into Wildvine, then stretched my arm out to grab it that way, but that missed him, and he ran along my arm, until I slammed him into the wall. I then went Spidermonkey again, and prepared to lasso him with a web, but a laser was shot at me.

Spidermonkey: "Who the hell shot at me? OOH-OOH AHH-AHH!" The lasers came at me again. I then became Swampfire, and they went right through me. I was running towards the location of the shooting, and when I tried slamming the person that shot at me, I found he wasn't there.

Swampfire: "I got a better idea." I transformed into Ditto, then split into two groups of 4 Dittos, and went after the alien and the shooter at the same time.

Ditto 1: "Here alien freak! We won't hurt ya. We just want to talk."

Ditto 2: "Yeah!"

Ditto 3: "We even are near the fountain so you can squirt us again!"

Ditto 4: "Is this really gonna work?"

Ditto 3: "I don't know."

Ditto 1: "Come here, alien freak! Woo hoo!"

Ditto 5: "This guy's gonna be hard to find, huh, guys?"

Ditto 6: "I know. I suck at finding intruders."

Ditto 7: "You're not the only one."

Ditto 8: "We're all the same person, just different mindsets!"

Ditto 6: "I know! But we can't find this dude!" More lasers were shot at them, and they all ducked.

Ditto 5: "Let's split up again!" They multiplied into two more, then they all charged at the direction of the shooter, and when they found him, they body slammed him.

Guy: "Ouch! That hurts!" The other four ran in, then dogpiled on him, too.

The alien jumped out at the other four Dittos, and they multiplied into 8, then dogpiled on him, and both of them were stopped. Ben, Gwen, and Max walked in, and saw the scene.

Gwen: "Ditto attack. Nice strategy."

Guy: "Get off of me!" The eight Dittos were still on him, but he was walking around with them on him.

Ditto 9: "Or what, turkey?"

Ditto 10: "What're ya gonna do to us anyway, huh?"

Guy: "I said get off of me!"

Max: "Phil?"

Phil: "Max? Hey, mind helping me out here?"

Max: "Kyles, get off of him!"

Ditto 11: "Why?

Ditto 12: "He shot at us! That means we are allowed to attack him!"

Max: "Just get off!"

Ditto 14: "By the way, could you guys come over here and help me bag this dude?"

Gwen: "No problem!" She grabbed a box, the 8 Dittos on him jumped off, and Gwen got the box on top of the alien, and all 16 Dittos hopped on top of the box, along with Gwen.

Gwen: "Woo-hoo!"

All Dittos: "Yeah! Alien bagged!"

Phil: "Who're they?"

Ben: "The lovers."

Max: "My granddaughter Gwen and Kyle, a family friend of ours."

Phil: "Oh. Nice. I was going to bag that alien anyway. Mind if I take it from here?"

Gwen: "Okay." Us Dittos all looked at Max.

Max: "Yes. I know this guy. It's safe to come off." We all hopped off the box, and the alien jumped out, while Phil shot a laser net at the thing, and caught it. All of us Dittos merged back into one, and became normal again.

Kyle: "Thanks, um…"

Phil: "Phil. I used to be Max's old partner."

Kyle: "And still doing the Plumbing, I see."

Max: "Why haven't you retired?"

Phil: "I still liked the thrill of hunting down aliens. You know? How about we talk more at my place?"

Kyle: "Sure. That sounds cool." I became Jetray, and flew over the RV while following Phil's car back to his place. He had a tricked out house, that looked like a millionaires kind of house.

Jetray: "Wow. Nice place."

Phil: "Thnaks, kid."

Jetray: "Um, no problem." I changed back to normal, and we went inside to one of Phil's living rooms.

Phil: "Yep. Aliens are still out there trying to disrupt Earth's peaceful environment, and it's my job to keep it peaceful. Never retired because there has to be at least one plumber on Patrol."

Ben: "We're Plumbers on patrol."

Max: "I'm retired. I'm just giving them advice every so often."

Phil: "I see. Well, you can have any kind of room service anytime you want while you're here."

Kyle: "Sweet!"

Ben: "Awesome!"

Gwen: "What's in your library, huh?"

Phil: "Nothing much, but there should be something you'll enjoy in there, Gwen."

Gwen: "Sweet! I'll be right back!" She ran off for the library.

Max: "Library?"

Phil: "Yes Max, I do read sometimes."

Ben: "Room service! I want popcorn shrimp!"

Kyle: "Me too!"

Ben: "Make that two bowls of popcorn shrimp!"

Phil: "Well, why did you retire Max?"

Max: "Other duties called, Phil."

Phil: "Glad to see things haven't changed a lot for you. Still enjoying yourself out there?"

Max: "Yes. Ben, Gwen, Kyle, and I were on a road trip."

Phil: "Around the whole U.S.?"

Max: "Yep. Around this whole country of ours."

Kyle:"Ben! Our shrimp's here!"

Ben: "Oh boy!" I went Upchuck, and started immediately swallowing up the whole bowl of food.

Ben: "Slow down, dude! You're gonna choke or swallow something whole!"

Upchuck: "No I'm not! This is Upchuck heaven!" I continued to keep devouring the shrimp until I had them all in my mouth, and I went Ripjaws to chew it all up. When that was done, I went normal, and swallowed it all up.

Ben: "Now you eat even faster, thanks to Upchuck and Ripjaws, you know?"

Kyle: "I know, Ben. I know."

Phil: "Where'd you get that shape-shifting power anyway, kid?"

Kyle: "Um…"

Max: "It's called the Omnitrix."

Phil: "So it does exist. Interestng."

Kyle: "Sho' does, Phil. I can be any alien in the universe I want to be."

Phil: "I figured that."

Gwen: "This is an awesome selection of books, Phil! I love it!"

Max: "And this is a nice place. How'd you get it all?"

Phil: "Saved up money from other jobs I've done, and I have all this now for myself. I've been very happy with myself."

Kyle: "You should be, man!" We heard an alert go off through the house.

Phil: "Hmm…" He rushed to a computer, and pulled it up.

Phil: "We have to go to a meat processing plant. Come on!" He took his car, and Ben, Gwen and Max went into the RV, while I went Jetray again, and followed both of them. When we got to the meat processing plant, I landed, then transformed into Eye Guy.

Gwen: "Ew…"

Ben: "Definitely freaky."

Max: "Wise choice of aliens, Kyle."

Eye Guy: "I did this just in case we'd be sneak attacked by something."

Phil: "But it's still a sight for sore eyes."

Eye Guy: "Can we just get this over with?"

Max: "We should. Come on." We continued to walk through, looking left and right for an alien, until we found rabid looking Wildmutts.

Eye Guy: "Wildmutt aliens! Maybe I can talk with them!" I transformed into Wildmutt, and roared to them.

Phil: "Vulpimancers. Don't talk well with other species."

Max: "I know." They attacked me, and I jumped out of the way, and continued running, roaring at them to try and reason with them, but they refused to talk, so I went Fourarms, and tackled them. Phil shot one of them, and it charged towards him, while I punched the other Wildmutt into a wall. I went Arcticguana, and tried to freeze it, but it jumped out of my freeze brweath, and hit me. I went Cannonbolt, bounced off the wall, then hit him on the return trip back. I then landed and unrolled, then transformed to Diamodhead, and tried to trap it in a diamond casing, but it failed to do anything. It charged at me, and I charged at him, and It tried to push me when we got into a grapple. I transformed to Spitter, then blew him off with my slime. I transformed to Buzzshock, and shocked him, knocking him unconscious. Phil was still shooting at the other one, and I went XLR8 to save him, by running right into the Wildmutt's chest.

Phil: "Thanks, Kyle."

XLR8: "What are partners for, eh?" I went Upchuck, grabbed some of the metal pieces lying around, then spit them at the Wildmutt, stunning it. Max was in a forklift, and ran into the Wildmutt with it, sending it through the wall. I then went Big Chill, and flew towards it. When it tried to smash me, I phased through it, freezing it up entirely.

Big Chill: "And being in a cold environment gives me the advantage."

Phil: "I can see that, Kyle."

Max: "I'd like to know why two Vulpimancers, and a little brown alien attacked twice in the same day." I reverted to normal

Kyle: "Why?"

Max: "It's just not right that that would happen." I went Jetray again.

Jetray: "Maybe we should be heading back."

Phil: "My thoughts exactly." We had gone back to his place, but Phil and Max took off again.

Kyle: "I'm starting to get suspicious of our friend Phil. Max said two Wildmutts and that last alien would never attack on the same day like that."

Gwen: "It could be that Phil is hiding something."

Ben: "A guy who gives us free food, hide something? I don't think so." He continued eating his pizza.

Kyle: "Gwen, want to go find them?"

Gwen: "Yes, I do. It can't be good if they just went out." I became XLR8.

XLR8: "Then let's go." We ran out, with her on my back, and we had found the car and RV parked near Mount Rushmore.

XLR8: "It's parked in Mount Rushmore? That makes no sense!"

Gwen: "Maybe it does. Let's go in there." I transformed into Chromastone, then went down an opening with Gwen.

Chromastone: "What would Max and Phil want from this place?"

Gwen: "This is supposed to be a Plumber base where they store their weapons."

Chromastone: "Maybe I really didn't get rid of Vilgax, and they want to get him again."

Gwen: "I don't know, but we should be careful here." I transformed into Ghostfreak.

Ghostfreak: "Hold on tight, Gwen." I grabbed her, and we became invisible.

Phil: "Where is it?"

Max: "Where's what?"

Phil: "Max? What're you doing here?"

Max: "Finding out why you're here."

Phil: "Well, there's no reason for you to be here. Just leave!"

Max: It's a plumber base. I am authorized to be here."

Phil: "A retired Plumber. You are NOT authorized to be here."

Ghostfreak: "They're both here for some reason, Gwen."

Gwen: "But what? What could Phil or Grandpa want?"

Max: "There's only one way there'd be those kinds of attacks twice in a row like that. You used the Null Void projector."

Ghostfreak: "The Null Void projector… of course!"

Gwen: "What's a Null Void projector?"

Ghostfreak: "It traps beings in another dimension that is supposedly inescapable."

Gwen: "And Phil's been releasing crooks in there to get more money?"

Ghostfreak: "I guess so. Gwen, hide. I'll move in and take Phil down!" She let go of me, and held on tight to the wall. I flew up a bit, and continued listening to Phil and Max.

Max: "You've been releasing crooks in there to get more money for yourself."

Phil: "Exactly! And I was just about to release another one!" He pulled out the Null Void projector, and pulled the trigger, releasing a green monster on four legs.

Max: "No!"

Ghostfreak: "Max!" I became Swampfire, and dropped two fireballs on it. It backed up. Then Gwen jumped out, and high jump kicked the monster.

Swampfire: "The jig's up, Phil!"

Phil: "I don't think so!" He ran for Gwen, and caught her.

Swampfire: "No!"

Gwen: "AAAHHHHH! Help!"

Max: "I'll deal with Phil and get Ben. You deal with the monster." It roared.

Swampfire: "Got it." I transformed into Fourarms, and charged at it. It flew back, and landed on its feet again. It charged at me, but I grabbed its arms, picked it up, and hurled it into another wall. I then transformed into Cannonbolt, and rolled into it. It threw me off, then I went Heatblast, and launched myself back at it, and it went through even more walls. I went Arcticguana again, then froze it, completely solid, then went XLR8, and ran out, and went Jetray to look for the RV or Phil's car once I got out. I found the RV chasing down the car, and a grey bat Wildmutt like thing chasing after me. I dodged it, and shot it down with my eye blasts, then shot a laser beam in front of the car, stopping it, and I went Chromastone, and slammed the car through the roof, and got Gwen out. Max and Ben exited the RV, going to me.

Gwen: "Thanks again, Kyle."

Chromastone: "After I put that alien on ice, saving you was easy."

Max: "Yes it was!" Phil stepped out of his car, and shot a blast at me, but I absorbed it, then redirected it back at him. He was absorbed into the Null Void.

Gwen: "Things'll be better now, that's for sure."

Chromastone: "And Phil's in the Null Void, meaning there's no more trouble to worry about."

The end.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The Time of Desperate Measures**

Today, I had to do the one thing with the Omnitrix I didn't want to do. It all started on a normal day in Yellowstone Park with the Tennysons.

Kyle: "Ah… Nature and all its glory! Isn't it cool?"

Ben: "Yeah… If you mean no TV or videogames of any kind!"

Gwen: "Oh, get over it, dweeb!"

Max: "And you can always find a snack if you know where to look, Ben." He picked up a rock, and there were a ton of worms slithering around under it. He picked one up, then slurped it up, Creeping Ben, Gwen and I out.

Gwen: "Get me a burger Kyle! Double with just cheese and ketchup!" I became XLR8,and zoomed off towards a McDonalds we passed on the way.

Ben: "Wait! Oh man…"

Max: "Where's Kyle?"

Gwen: "Nowhere… heh heh…" I ran back.

Max: "Kyle?"

XLR8: "I need your wallet, Gwen."

Max: "For what?"

Gwen: "No reason, heh heh…"

Ben: "You're back. Good. I want mine with everything."

Max: "Burgers?"

XLR8 and Ben (pointing at Gwen): "Her idea!"

Gwen: *Sighs*"Blame it on me, eh?"

Max: "Whatever. We need to get moving anyway."

XLR8: "Yeah, Gwen. Gotta see more of the glorious outdoors!" I reverted to normal.

Gwen: "Ha ha. Let's just forget that ever happened." We had kept walking along, admiring the beauty of the forest, until a meteor crash landed.

Kyle: "Wow! That's a huge rock!"

Max: "It's probably going to be a problem." Rocks fell off of whatever the thing was, until it showed a giant bug, and its legs were planted into the Earth. A spaceship then stopped flying through the sky, and thee aliens came out of it. One was gray, one had eye stalks and an axe, and the last one was yellow and had six arms. They were all riding some kind of hoverboard.

Gray Alien: "Bow before the Great One!"

Kyle: "The Great One? That ugly thing?"

Axe Alien: "I'd shut up if I were you, filthy human!"

Kyle: "Filthy human? You're just asking to get your ass whooped!"

Yellow Alien: "Yes?" He flew up to the bug, and was rubbing it. "I understand." He continued after a few seconds.

Gray Alien: "What did he say?"

Yellow Alien: " The Great One said to teach this being some respect while he does his job."

Axe Alien: "That I can do!" He swung his axe, shooting a laser at me, then I went Cannonbolt, brought up my arms, and reflected it back at fell back a bit, the I went Jetray, and flew towards him more, and shot him with my eye beams, and he fell off his hoverboard. I came back around, and shot tail beams at the gray one. He dodged them, then shot at me. I dodged his blast, and the yellow one was charging into battle, shooting at me. I went Stinkfly, then tackled him, then I went Heatblast, and launched myself directly into the gray alien.

Gwen: "Come on, Kyle! Get them!" The axe alien came back, and tried to attack Gwen. I launched myself to be in between him and Gwen, then I went Chromastone, and absorbed his laser, and sent it back at him.

Gwen: "Kyle!

Chromastone: "Guys! Hide somewhere! I got this!" He shot at me again, but I was shooting back, and when he got hit, I went Chaotix, and took off in the air, and shot diamond shards at the gray alien, but he again, dodged my attack. The yellow one was returning to the fight, and I threw a fireball at him, and he dodged, but it hit his hoverboard, making him fall off of it, but it saved him after a few seconds. The axe alien flew at me again, and I turned my diamond hand into a blade, then proceeded towards him, then shot goop in his face, and flew upwards and went Heatblast, and dropped a large fireball on him, sending him falling towards the ground. Then I went Jetray again, and took off for the gray alien, then tackled him, and went Stinkfly, then grabbed him, and threw him into the yellow alien, who was coming back again. Then I flew in the direction Ben, Gwen and Max ran off in after I saved them as Chromastone. They were hiding behind a rock.

Stinkfly: "You guys okay?"

Ben: "Yeah. We're all good." I changed back to normal, and landed beside them.

Kyle: "I got them off of our tails, but who knows when they'll come back?"

Gwen: "We have to come up with some sort of a plan."

Max: "That giant bug is the thing making this happen. We have to take it out."

Ben: "And the sky just turned red, guys!" That wasn't all. The ground turned white.

Gwen: "And now the ground's trying to eat us up!" I went Chaotix, grabbed Ben, Gwen and Max with my Wildmutt arms, then I proceeded to shoot the giant worms that were coming out with diamond shards and a flamethrower, and we got out safely.

Gwen: "What are we going to do to take out that bug?"

Chaotix: "I don't know. But priority number 1 is to get those three aliens off of our tail." I flew to the ground, and set them back down, then continued off to find the three alien worshippers. They were back on their hoverboards, and they proceeded to attack me. I lead all three to a geyser that was about to erupt, and I spit out restraining goop on it, then flew upwards right before I touched it, and their hoverboards got stuck on the goop, and they fell into it, belly-first. I grabbed Ben, Gwen, and Max again, and flew back to the bug, which was even bigger than before.

Max: "It's even bigger now?" I set them back down.

Chaotix: "Then I'll take it out even harder then I was planning too!" I charged at it with my superspeed and strength at the same time, but it had not budged, and it blasted me with a laser beam back into the ground.

Gwen: "Maybe we need a different plan, eh?" I emerged from the rubble as Fourarms, then charged back towards it again. After I rushed it, and punched it a few times, it blasted me again. I crawled out of the rubble.

Gwen: "What did I just say about rushing head first into it?" I transformed into Heatblast, then shot a flamethrower at it. It shot me with a laser beam again, stopping me.

Heatblast: "GRRRR!!!!" I went Wildmutt, and charged at it, slashing and biting at it, but it grabbed me, and threw me at the ground again.

Ben: "Um, still not working, dude." I went XLR8.

XLR8: "If I can't muscle it out, then I'll use my supersonic speed to get it out!" I rushed at it, punching and kicking it all over its body. It grabbed me again, and threw me aside, and I landed head-first into the ground below. I trashed out of the wreckage as Diamondhead, and was shooting diamond shards at it, then when I got close to it, I started slashing at it, and it shot a laser, making me fly into the ground again. I then went Ghostfreak, and opened my chest, revealing the tentacles, and shot out my pink laser beam at its back. I was shot at again, and I fell to the ground.

Max: "He hasn't been getting anywhere with this, has he?"

Ben: "Nope."

Gwen: "Come on! One of those aliens has to be able to do something to it!" I went Upgrade, and tried to meld with it, but I got blasted off of it. I went Ripjaws, rushed for one of its legs, and started biting at it. It smacked me right off of its leg.

Gwen: "Ripjaws? Seriously?"

Ripjaws: "You guys have a better idea?"

Ben: "Buzzshock! Maybe you can shock it out!" I transformed to Buzzshock, and sent an electrical surge through it, but it shot the charge back at me, and I fell to the ground. Then I went Stinkfly, and charged at it, but was blasted again. Then I went SPitter, and blast ed it with some slime, but I got slapped by one of its tentacles. I went Wildvine, and started tossing my grenades at it, bvut it didn'y even respond, and I went Cannonbolt, then rolled right into it at full force, but it failed, and I ricocheted off of it right into the ground.

Cannonbolt: "D***it!" I then went Arcticguana, and tried to freeze it, but it blasted me again. I went Upchuck, swallowe the biggest rock I could find, and then spat a HUMONGOUS loogie at it. It didn't budge an inch, and when I tried to latch on to it and eat it, it used m like I was a yo-yo, and tossed me into the ground. Then I went Ditto, and multiplied to 300 of me, then went around it, and tried to lift it out, but failed. I became one, then went Eye Guy, merged all of my eyes into one eye, and blasted itwith the most powerful beam I could muster up, but even that failed. I then went Swampfire, and tried to bring some vines around it to make it come out, but it cut the vines apart. I then went Echo Echo, multiplied to my maximum number, 1000 of me, and we screamed at it as loud as we possibly could, giving even the aliens who were far way a headache. It then shot lasers at all of us, making us retreat and merge back together. I went Jetray, and persistently shot at it with my tail and eye beams, only to get shot down. Then I went Spidermonkey, and lassoed it up in a web I made, but it cut the webs apart before I could even pull it out. Then I went Brainstorm, and brought a massive electrical field around it to try and lift it out of the ground, but it shot at me, stopping the field.

Brainstorm: "What the deuce? That is just downright impossible by all calculations!"

Max: "Maybe you're approaching this the wrong way. Try something else."

Brainstorm: "Quite right, Mister Tennyson! Perhaps if I attempted to use Big Chill's freezing powers, I could end this bout quickly!" So I did that, and flew towards it to try and freeze it from the inside, but it shot at me with a barrage of lasers, and while I dodged most of them, I eventually got hit, and was sent flying backwards. I got up slowly, then transformed into Goop, and attempted to get inside that way so I could use Big Chill that way, but it shot my UFO, and I immediately reverted to normal, with Goop's goop falling on my head.

Kyle: "AAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!! THAT IS IT!!!" I went Chromastone, and charged right at the overgrown tick, and it shot me with a laser, but I absorbed the blast, and sent it right back, actually finally stunning the darn thing!!!

Chromastone: "Now to finish the job!!" I went KyVilgax, buffed myself up, and went right under it, then started to lift it out of the ground that way, but it grabbed me, threw me up into the air, and shot me right down into the ground, changing me back to normal.

Kyle: "No way… Every alien is useless against this thing! WHY?!"

Ben: "You still have one alien who can do something against this guy."

Kyle: "Who?"

Gwen: "Humongousaur! He's undefeatable! He can get that tick out of the ground no problem!"

Max: "But just be careful, okay?" I went Humongousaur when he finished his sentence.

Humongousaur: "GOING HUGE!!!!!!" I grew to sixty feet tall, walked right up to the tick, put my hands under it, and pulled on it as hard as I could. As much as it was shooting and I was pulling, I refused to give up in pulling it out of the ground.

Gwen: "Humongousaur's our last hope! If He can't do this, then…"

Ben: "The earth is doomed to die!"

Gwen: "Please, Kyle. Don't fail! Humongousaur's your win button! You can save the Earth now!"

Max: "What about Nessy, Paraslime, and Grey Matter?"

Ben: "Is that a joke, Grandpa?"

Max: "Never mind."

Humongousaur: "GGGRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!! If I don't pull you out, then WHO WILL!!??" I kept pushing up on it, and I felt some more lasers hitting my back.

Gray Alien: "How dare you attempt to stop the Great One's feeding!"

Axe Alien: "You are only delaying the inevitable, boy!"

Yellow Alien: "Just surrender!" The bug's back blew up, and it started to ooze through my grip, and I was holding on until the Bug's fleshy part whipped my face, and I got off of it, so I tried swatting at the little aliens on the hoverboards, and the bug shot a HUGE laser, and The Omnitrix symbol on my body took it, and instead of glowing yellow, it glowed RED! I reverted back to normal form in a flash.

Kyle: "NO! NOT NOW!"

Axe Alien: "The Great One's almighty powers are once again unmatched!"

Kyle: "Omnitrix, Come on!! Isn't there a way to fix you?!"

Omnitrix: "The last surge of energy forced all but one alien out of commission to transform. Showing form now." It showed me a silhouette of, 'him'. I gasped at the sight of it.

Kyle: "Anyone but him! Please!"

Omnitrix: "This is the only transformation available to use at this time."

Yellow Alien: "The Great One wants you four to clean him off! Now!" I grabbed the sponge he handed me, and so did Ben, Gwen, and Max, and we started scrubbing off some of the ooze.

Ben: "What's up with the watch?"

Kyle: "The Omnitrix took a big hit. I can only turn into one alien to save ourselves now, but it's totally out of the question at this point!"

Max: "Who is it?"

Kyle: "The one."

Max: "The one?"

Kyle: Just do what they say! It's hopeless now!"

Gwen: "But Kyle…"

Kyle: "I'll just wait until the watch fixes itself so I can go Humongousaur again. No biggie."

Ben: "This is going to be a problem, soon, Kyle."

Max: "That thing had better fix itself quickly!"

Kyle: "It will!" The bug's top exploded, and started inhaling in the environment around it.

Gwen: "Is it recharged yet?"

Kyle: "No!"

Ben: "Then transform into the one! NOW!"

Kyle: "It'll just ruin us in the end!"

Max: "It's or only hope! Otherwise the Earth will be destroyed! Do it!"

Kyle; "Fine, but I'm seriously gonna regret this." I hit the power button, and out came Alien X's silhouette. I continued by saying, "IT'S HERO TIME!!" and slapped down the faceplate as hard as I could, and I became Alien X.

Alien X: "ALIEN X!!!"

Gwen: "Kyle?"

Max: "No! Not that species!"

Alien X: "Seconded! Tick removal motion carried!" Alien X just waved his arms around, and the tick was vaporized in a matter of seconds, changing the planet back to normal.

Yellow Alien: "The Great One!"

Gray Alien: "Impossible!"

Ben: "Kyle! He did it again!" I did not respond at all.

Yellow Alien: "The NEW Great One! All hail!"

Gray Alien: "Hail!"

Axe Alien: "Whatever." The gray alien looked at him.

Axe Alien: "Oh. I mean, hail the Great One!"

Gwen: "Kyle! You still alive in there?" I did not respond.

Gray Alien: "Could you, um, try to determine the problem?"

Yellow Alien: "Yes I can, but this could take a few minutes. He started rubbing me.

Inside Alien X…

Kyle: "I so did not want to do this! Would you guys please change me back?"

Bellicus: "Is there a second?" Serena said nothing.

Bellicus: "Motion defeated," They both said, "Good vote!"

Kyle: ARGH! Look! Is it to much to ask to…"

Bellicus: "To what?"

Serena: "Don't interrupt him, Bellicus… Now, what did you want to say?"

Kyle: "I want to go back to my normal human body."

Serena: "He didn't want to use us in the first place, Bellicus. Let's let him back."

Bellicus: "No. I do not second."

Serena: "Motion defeated."

Kyle: "GRARGH!" I started pulling at my hair.

Serena: "Sorry."

Bellicus: "I'm Bellicus, the voice of reage and aggression!"

Serena: "And I'm Serena, the voice of love and compassion."

Kyle: "Yeah. I know. And I'm the voice of reason."

Serena: "Correct."

Bellicus: "Alien X doesn't do anything unless it's put to a vote. We deliberate!"

Serena; "And we still have old business."

Bellicus: "We already cut you slack because you're new. Now, tabled motion 80,000,003. Save the dinosaurs from extinction."

Kyle: "They're already extinct. Bellicus."

Bellicus: "Oh. Tabled motion aside."

Kyle: "I move you let me change back. PLEASE!" Serena and Bellicus were both quiet.

Kyle: "GODD***IT, you two! You suck Spidermonkey nuts!" Serena started crying.

Bellicus: "Now look what you've done!"

Kyle: "I'm not going to be your voice of reason any longer!" I kept fiddling with the Omnitrix.

Kyle: "Come on, you piece of crap! Work!"

To be continued… I'm trapped in Alien X's body! Now what?!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Kayla 10.**

I freed myself from Alien X's grip, making him operate under my control freely, but we'll get to how it happened before I go to the real story.

Yellow Alien: "He seems to be in a deadlock with two other minds inside of him.

Gwen: "So, what does that mean?"

Yellow Alien: "He needs help to get out of this deadlock."

Ben: "So, we'll be good after this?"

Yellow Alien: "He should be. But, I need to get in his head successfully first, which should take a bit of time."

Max: "Just hurry, alright! He's been like this for at least two hours!"

Yellow Alien: "And even if I can make contact, I can't guarantee any form of saving right away." Gwen grabbed him.

Gwen: "You'd better if you know what's good for you! That's my boyfriend in there you're messing with!"

Yellow Alien: "Yes, I'll hurry!" He immediately went back to rubbing me, and concentrated as hard as he could.

With me, Bellicus and Serena were still arguing with me.

Kyle: "Why won't you two change me back?"

Serena: "How could we ever let you go? Now we have a tiebreaker!"

Kyle: "I don't even know about most of the stuff you ramble on and on about!"

Bellicus: "We have to keep moving on with our motions. I motion that we bring the dinosaurs back to life."

Serena: "Kyle?"

Kyle: "Motion defeated."

Bellicus: "Darn it."

Kyle: "I move that we move to new business until I change back to normal."

Serena: "Seconded!"

Bellicus: "Motion carried."

Kyle: "I move that you change me back to normal!"

Serena: "Bellicus?"

Bellicus: "Motion defeated!"

Kyle: "Dang."

Bellicus: "Nice try, kid."

Kyle: "WHAT?! That's it! I'm going Fourarms on your oversized head!" I concentrated, but nothing happened, and I kept trying, until I made myself gasp for air.

Bellicus: "You're just wasting your time, kid. Even transforming to any of the 1,000,904 other aliens on this stupid watch won't work for you."

Serena: "Oh well."

Kyle: "OH WELL?! I have people to save!"

Bellicus: "Too bad. You'll never change back."

Kyle: "Well, we are still on new business, after all."

Serena: "Correct."

Bellicus: "Your point?"

Kyle: "This could be hard to believe, but, someone's infiltrated our mind from the outside."

Serena: "Really?"

Bellicus: "I'll see that he is destroyed now!"

Kyle: "Motion defeated, big head."

Bellicus: "You're using our way of thinking against us?!"

Kyle; "Eeee-yep, I am."

Bellicus: "Persistent, aren't you?"

Serena: "I move that we see this intruder in person."

Kyle: "Seconded!"

Bellicus: "Motion carried…" We saw that a light glowed near me, and the yellow alien appeared floating right next to me.

Yellow Alien: "Wow! This is… hardly expected… Oh dear!" He said that when he saw Serena and Bellicus.

Kyle: "They're friendly. Annoying, but friendly."

Yellow Alien: "I'll take your word for it."

Bellicus: "Why are you here?"

Yellow Alien: "I came to see why the Great One, here (pointing at me), was not responding to our voices from the outside. I now see why."

Serena: "Why is that?"

Yellow Alien: "He was dealing with you two, trying to get back to his body. Now, in about 10 minutes, you three's minds will be united under one consciousness."

Bellicus: "That's how we are right now. So? Your efforts will prove meaningless."

Yellow Alien: "I mean, as in, you all will be ONE."

Kyle: "And, this is good how?"

Yellow Alien: "It should end your deadlock."

Kyle: "Yes! Then I won't have to deal with you two anymore!"

Serena: "You hated us?"

Kyle: "You Serena, no, not really, but Bellicus, eh, kinda."

Bellicus: "What? You hate me?"

Kyle: "That's why I tried to annoy you."

Serena; "And you didn't pick on me?"

Kyle: "Exactly, girlfriend. But, how soon will this be?"

Yellow alien: "Nine minutes, unless you want my friend to help as well. It will take up less time."

Kyle: "Then, let's do that. You may leave now."

He teleported out of the discussion, and they both looked at me.

Kyle: "What?"

Serena: "You hate us?"

Bellicus: "If this is going to be our last few moments together, then can't we at least make amends with each other?"

Kyle: "I don't see why not." Outside, the yellow alien let go of my body, and they all looked at him.

Yellow Alien: ":We can bring the Great One back!"

Ben: "Sweet!"

Yellow Alien: "But I'll need your help." He pointed to the gray alien. He nodded, and they both came over and touched my head, then they're eyes glowed.

Inside…

Kyle: "So, I can understand why you need me now. You two couldn't decide anything before."

Belicus: "We didn't want you to leave."

Kyle: "But, now that we're going to be one whole mind, then Alien X can move freely and do as he pleases! Your constant argument will be over!"

Serena: "That's the plus, but the minus is, um…"

Bellicus: "You'll be the dominant mind. Serena and I will cease to exist."

Kyle: "Oh. Well, I think I'm gonna miss you guys a bit."

Serena: "We will too."

Bellicus: "In the realm of Oblivion, you mean. He'll have our body to use at his will."

Serena; "But it's probably better off that way."

Kyle: "Maybe." I nodded at Bellicus.

Bellicus: "Hmm?"

Kyle; "Have a good time in oblivion, I guess."

Serena: "We'll miss you."

Bellicus: "You mean, you'll miss him."

Kyle: "I suppose so."

Outside…

Gwen: "Is it working?"

Gray Alien: "Yes, it is." The axe alien was sleeping.

Ben: "Come on… hurry up!!"

Max: "Don't rush them, Ben."

Inside, I saw the universal empty space start to fade, along with Bellicus and Serena.

Bellicus: "We'll be in oblivion!"

Kyle: "I won't forget to write!"

Serena: "I still love you!"

Kyle: "Sorry about saying you two suck!"

Bellicus: "Give those villains some of the old Alien X work!"

Kyle: "I will, Bellicus."

Bellicus: "You ain't bad, kid." They both faded, then I saw a bright light…

Outside, I fell to the ground. The two aliens let go of me, and the axe alien woke up. Then I got up on both of my legs, and looked at myself.

Alien X: "My body parts are moving! I'm in total control!" I started doing some punches and kicks.

Gwen: "Kyle!"

Alien X: "Gwen!" She ran up to me, and I picked her up, and we hugged.

Ben: "Eww city!"

Alien X: "Shut up, Ben. Love city has no room for your opinion!" To our surprise, Ben's mouth disappeared

Alien X: "Ben?"

Max: "What did you do?"

Alien X: "I don't know…" I snapped my fingers, and Ben had his mouth back.

Ben (after gasping for air): "What the crap was that?"

Alien X:"My thoughts become reality! Sweet!"

Max: "Even so, you should be careful with your powers."

Gray Alien: "What should we do, now, oh Great One?"

Alien X: "Get the hell off of my planet, and never return!"

Yellow Alien: "Why?"

Alien X: "Just do it!" They boarded their ship, and left hastily.

Alien X: "Good riddance."

Gwen: "So, now what, oh master of reality?"

Alien X: "Hmm, I don't know. THIS!" A light glowed around me, and when it disappeared, I was skinnier than before.

Ben: "Kyle?" I reverted to normal. Instead of being a boy, I was a girl! I had a spaghetti-strap red top that only covered half my body, blue short shorts, two very long blonde ponytails colored black at the ends, and the Omnitrix was still on my wrist, but slimmed down a bit to match the skinnier body, along with black fingerless gloves.

Kyle: "I always wondered what it was like to be a girl. Name's Kayla."

Ben: "You look hot!"

Gwen: "What?!"

Kayla (Me): "Oh come on Gwen, haven't you always wondered what it was like to be a boy?"

Gwen: "Ben answered that for me! Change yourself back!"

Kayla: "I'm only gonna be like this for the day. Calm down, Gwen! Sheesh, Ben, is Gwen always this much of a letdown?"

Ben: "To me."

Kayla: "Okay…" I just noticed the hearts in his eyes.

Max: "This is going to be a long rest of the day." We were back in the RV, and I and Ben were playing Sumo Slammer, while Gwen was reading her book, a bit distractingly, though.

Kayla: "I got your Sumo under my slammer hammer!" My character slammed his into the ground, then the game said, "Player 2 wins!"

Ben: "Oh man!"

Kayla: "I've been doing these kinds of games longer, Ben. Calm down. I'll let you do single player for a while."

Ben: "Thank you." I sat right next to Gwen.

Gwen: "Get your girl self away from me, Kayla!"

Kayla: "Fine. I'll sit up front." When I sat down, I started feeling at my chest.

Max: "Something wrong, Kayla?"

Kayla: "What are these things? I can't really get it, but they move side to side whenever I walk around…"

Max: "Um… You don't want to know."

Kayla: "What? Too young?"

Max: "You haven't been a girl long enough."

Kayla: "Oh, I get it, Max… heh heh heh…"

Max: "Just be quiet for a little while, okay?"

Kayla: "No problem, Max." I leaned back in the chair. We eventually got to a gas station, where I was leaning back against the RV, as usual at these places, when Gwen walked right next to me.

Kayla: "Hey, Gwen."

Gwen: "You know, you're going to have to actually act like a girl while you're like this, right?"

Kayla: "Never occurred to me. Why?"

Gwen: "Just try to act not you while you're like this. You're making yourself seem weird."

Kayla: "Nah." Some guys from another car walked up to me, and looked older than me (1 year older).

Kayla: "Can I help you two?"

Teen 1: "Yeah. Want to see us back at our place?"

Kayla: "I'm actually traveling with someone else right now, thank you very much!"

Teen 2: "Who? That runt?" He pointed to Ben, who was with Max.

Kayla: "We're just friends, man. Lay off." They both grabbed my arms.

Gwen: "Let go of hi- her!"

Teen 1: "Or what, runt?" She jumped at them, but it proved futile.

Kayla: "Gwen!"

Teen 2: "You're coming with us!" I went Heatblast, and burned them off of my hands.

Heatblast: "Okay, freaks! Back off right now!" They both looked at me.

Teen 1: "What the hell are you?"

Heatblast: "I'm a burning ball of hell!" I threw a fireball at one of them, and they ran off.

Heatblast: "Heh heh heh… That's right."

Gwen: "What was that for?"

Heatblast: "Whaddaya think, Gwen? They tried to take me against my will! They deserved that!"

Gwen: "That I can agree to, but… Kayla, look out!"

Heatblast: "What?" I dodged some punks on motorcycles.

Ben: "They stole some money!" I went XLR8.

XLR8: "Not on my job they won't!" I zoomed off at them, then jumped, and went Fourarms, and slammed the ground enough to stop their motorcycles. Then I went Swampfire, and called up some vines to keep them trapped in vines.

Biker 1: "What the hell are you?"

Swampfire: "I'm just a pretty. Little. Girl!" I started beating them up, and when the cops arrived, they were too beaten up to even move. They took them into custody, and I went XLR8, then ran back, and reverted to normal.

Kayla: "And going heroine really isn't any different than before."

Gwen: "Going heroine? That's it! You have to cut this girl act off now, and change yourself back to a boy!"

Kayla: "And who's gonna make me?"

Gwen: "Me!" I turned into Stinkfly, and flew into the air, dodging her jump at me.

Stinkfly: "Eww… I feel wrong as a bug…"

Gwen: "You should! Girls hate bugs!"

Ben: "Ahh…"

Max: "Oh boy, I was right. This is going to be a long day." Later, we went to another nature park, and I was eating marshmallows outside with everyone else, and when I was done, I said, "Guys, look what I figured out I could do!" I grabbed my chest, and made fake squeaking noises, like from a squeaky toy.

Ben: "Whoa-kay…"

Max: "Oh man…"

Gwen: "KAYLA!" I laughed at myself, then turned Grey Matter, and crawled up Ben's pant leg.

Ben: "AHHHH!!!! Get her out of there! HELP!" Max got me out of his pants.

Grey Matter: "Heh heh heh… I'm such a dirty dirty girl, ha ha!"

Max: "Kayla! You will stop this madness right now!" I reverted to normal.

Kayla: "As if! Ha ha!" I then went Brainstorm.

Brainstorm: "Why, I'm a brit girl now! Ahahahahahah!"

Max: "This girl thing has driven him off of the deep end!"

Gwen: "The very deep end!" She punched me in the face, and I fell to the ground, then went Diamondhead.

Diamondhead: "You want to make something of this, girlfriend?"

Gwen: "I'd want to!" I shot out diamond shards, and she ducked right under them. Then I went Ripjaws, grabbed her, and pulled her under water.

Max: "Kayla!!!"

Ben: "Gwen!" I swam back to shore, dropping her onto the ground, when all of a sudden, I split apart into two Ripjaws'.

Me Ripjaws: "Oh man, that was just wrong!"

Girl Ripjaws: "Finally! Now I can deal with you myself!" I went Jetray, and shot at her, protecting Gwen.

Gwen: "Kyle?"

Jetray: "Yes?"

Gwen: "What just happened?"

Jetray: "After I realized being a girl was doing this, I tried to change myself back to a boy, but I wouldn't go Alien X again to do it, so the only way the OMnitrix could fix it, was to split me and my girl half apart into two separate bodies."

Gwen: "So, that stuff earlier wasn't really you?"

Jetray: "No. It was her."

Ripjaws Kayla: "And now, my friends, I'm in control!" She went Spidermonkey, and shot me with a web, putting both me and Gwen tied together. Then she went Cannonbolt, and rolled into us, sending us into a tree. I went Chromastone, then blew the web off of us.

Chromastone: "Just hide now, Gwen." She nodded, and went to try and go with Ben and Max, but we saw Cannonbolt Kayla terrorizing Ben and Max.

Chromastone: "I'm going in." I went XLR8, charged in there, and ran right on top of Kayla, reversing her to roll into a tree.

XLR8: "Guys, take off! Now!" They ran into the RV, and took off, While Cannonblt Kayla stepped out of the rubble.

Cannonbolt Kayla: "Well, still protecting little defenseless Gwen, are we, Kyle?"

XLR8: "Only because she doesn't have powers of her own."

Cannonbolt Kayla: "I have only one goal."

XLR8: "What's that?"

Cannonbolt Kayla: "To kill her, and have you all to myself!" She went Jetray, and took off towards the RV.

XLR8: "Oh no you don't!" I went Jetray myself, and went after her, shooting at her.

Jetray Kayla: "You still want to protect her, huh?"

Jetray; "I'm not gonna let you have your way with her!" She went Stinkfly, and tackled me into the ground, then I went Diamondhead, and threw her off of me, and immediately shot out a Diamond restrainer to hold her against a tree.

Diamondhead: "Okay. Now tell me what you really want!"

Stinkfly Kayla: "I just did, peabrain!" She went Goop, oozed out of the prison, then wrapped herself around me.

Goop Kayla: "I wouldn't even try it now!"

Diamondhead: "Really? Try restraining…" I went Echo Echo, and there were 5 of me.

Echo 2: "Five of me!" We secreamed, but she transformed into Echo Echo herself, and there were five of her, and they screamed at us, so we both blew each other away.

Echo Kayla 1: "We are going to get to Gwen!"

Echo Kayla 3: "Whether you want us to or not!" I went into one Echo Echo, then transformed into Jetray, and shot at all 5 of them. They combined, then became Fourarms, and hurled a rock at me, which I dodged, and responded by going Cannonbolt, and rolling into her, but she caught me, and threw me aside like a rag doll.

Cannonbolt: "Oh man. Not a good plan on my part!' She jumped out at me, and then I went XLR8, and dodged her landing, while rushing back, but she went XLR8, too, and kicked me across the face, and I collided against a tree, while she stopped.

XLR8 Kayla: "Don't you get it, dweeb? I know your every strategy and style of attack as every alien! I can match you move for move, and then some!" I went Fourarms, and so did she.

Fourarms Kayla: "This is going to be so easy!"

Fourarms: "You may know how I attack, but that's not enough to stop me!" I charged at her, and so did she and we went into a grappling struggle.

Fourarms Kayla: "Everything you can do, I can do 10 times better!"

Fourarms: "No you can't!" I went Spitter, and blew her off me, then I went Buzzshock and tried to shock her down, but she transformed into Brainstorm, and imprisoned me in a force field, making me shock myself into submission.

Brainstorm Kayla: "Do you see now, little megwatted powered being? I can predict your every move and counter it appropriately with the right transformation."

Buzzshock: "Yeah, but so can I!" I her absorbed her force field, then shocked her, and she went Chromastone, and sent the shock into the ground. I then went Swampfire, and restrained her with my vines, but she cut out of them , and charged right at me, and I launched myself into the air, then dropped a large fireball on her, sending her flying. Then I went XLR8, then rushed off back towards the RV, and went Upgrade, and merged with the RV, and went inside, then changed back.

Gwen: "What does she want with you?"

Kyle: "She wants… to kill Gwen and be my girlfriend."

Gwen: "WHAT??????!!!!!!!"

Kyle: "Yep. Stupid, eh?"

Gwen: "You will not be her boyfriend! Do you understand me?!"

Kyle: "Exactly. Loud and clear."

Max: "This is narcissism taken to a whole new level."

Kyle: "I came here to get some breathing room. And…" We noticed some black materializing around the walls of the RV.

Ben: "What the…"

Upgrade-like voice: "Sorry, Kyle! You're not getting away from me that easily!"

Kyle: "Kayla."

Upgrade Kayla: "Hey, hotstuff!" She stopped the RV, making all four of us slam our faces against the window. She then separated from the RV, and went Humongousaur, then grew to sixty feet, and opened the RV door, and tried to swallow us all, but I went Chaotix, then grabbed Ben, Gwen, and Max, and set them down, and she tried to step on me, but I went Ghostfreak, and slipped under the ground, then I went Humongousaur behind her, then went sixty feet like her, and slammed the back of her head, and she fell to the ground. Ben, Gwen and Max got into the RV again, and took off, and she tail-whipped me, and then I pile-drived her, and she tossed me off of her, and got up, and then I got up, and socked her, and she socked me in the jaw, and I grabbed her hand, then threw her into the ground myself.

Humongousaur: "I don't know why you really want to kill her so badly, but I'm not going to let her die!"

Humongousaur Kayla: "I'll make sure that you will taste your defeat quick!" She then kicked me in between my legs, and socked me, making me fall back, and she slammed me against a mountain wall. I slapped her, then punched her, and tail whipped her leg, making her trip, and I pile-drived her again, and got her in a headlock.

Humongousaur: "Give up, girlfriend! I'm better at this!"

Humongousaur Kayla: "I can't beat you like this, so… " She became Alien X.

Humongousaur: "Oh no!"

Alien X Kayla: "DIE!!!" She shot me with an energy ring, and then I fell down to the ground, and shrunk back down to my 12-foot-tall height.

Humongousaur: "There's only one way to fight you now!" I went Alien X myself.

Alien X: "I will end your existence!" I shot at her with an energy ring, and she dodged it, then ran over and tried to kick me, but I then punched her, then grabbed her leg, and before I slammed her into the ground, she teleported, then reappeared, and kicked me across my face. I fell to the ground, then got back up, and punched her, and we started grappling with each other.

Alien X: "We can't over power each other!" We separated from each other, and I reverted to normal, then so did she.

Kayla: "What's your point?"

Kyle: "We're obviously too evenly matched in alien powers, so here's what we're gonna do. Fight as our normal forms!" I entered a guard stance.

Kayla: "Hmph. You still aren't gonna take your own flesh and blood over Gwen, eh?" She also entered a guard stance.

Kyle: "Yes." I rushed for her and she rushed for me, and right before we punched each other with our left hands, our Omnitrixes collided with each other, and clipped together.

Kayla: "What?"

Kyle: "Their proximity is causing a bio-energy feedback!"

Kayla: "I know that!" We kept trying to pull our Omnitrixes apart from each other, until they finally did split, and we fell back 10 feet apart from each other, and the Omnitrixes started scrolling through all of the alien forms on it, then changed back to a normal, waiting to be used state. Kayla then went Jetray.

Jetray Kayla: "Kyle, we will meet again." I nodded, and went XLR8, and zoomed off towards the RV, while she took off into the night sky, and I went back towards the RV.

XLR8: "We will meet again Kayla, and I will destroy you the next time!"

To be continued… Kayla will one day die, and I'll make sure of it!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: FRAMED?!**

Today is the day Kevin returned to make a crook out of me, and other things. It all started when we were in a line waiting for one of Ben's videogames.

Kyle: "What exactly about this makes it worth it to wait in the HOT sun!?"

Ben: "It's Sumo Slammers 2.1! No you can change your costumes in the middle of a fight, and there's a better storyline to go through!"

Gwen: "Yeah. Real worth it, Ben."

Ben: "I'm glad you think so, doofus cousin."

Kyle: "Why can't we just all go somewhere else while you get your game?"

Ben: "Like Grandpa said, someone needs to keep an eye on me."

Kyle: "In that case, Gwen, Max, you two go to that bookstore nearby or something. I'll stay with Ben."

Max: "Best idea I've heard all day!" Gwen and Max started to leave the line, then Gwen winked at me, and I waved to her.

Later… It had all started to go down.

Gwen: "Let's see if they both haven't melted in the heat yet." They headed back towards the game store, and then saw Fourarms burst through a wall.

Gwen: "What the heck?"

Max: "Kyle? What's going on? Where's Ben?"

Fourarms: "I don't care!" Fourarms was about to punch Max when he got shot in the side by a laser cannon. Then, Ghostfreak came out of the rubble, and went Wildmutt, and charged at the cop that shot him. He was clobbered, then went XLR8, and ran around the cop cars near him, creating a tornado that lifted them off. He then went Heatblast, and shot each car down.

Officer: "We need back-up ASAP! Alien shape-shifter on the loose! Immediate back-up! Now!" Heatblast walked right up to the officer, and burned his radio transmitter.

Officer: "What the hell are you?"

Heatblast: "Your worst nightmare!" The officer was then burned alive.

Gwen: "Kyle! Quit it, Now!" I'll fight you myself if I have to!" Heatblast turned to her, and made a 'bring it on' gesture with his fingers.

Gwen: "Maybe if you were Wildmutt, I'd be, um, more willing…"

Heatblast: "Coward!" He threw a fireball at her, which she dodged, then Max brought out a weird looking gun, and shot at Heatblast, hitting him. He then transformed into Diamondhead, and shot diamond shards at Max. Max jumped aside, then he got hit by a kick to the face from XLR8.

Gwen: "Grandpa!"

Max: "He's too powerful for us like this!"

XLR8: "Yeah. Now to finish this off!" He went Fourarms one more time, and charged, but then, a laser hit him from a guy in a lot of gear.

Guy: "You okay?"

Max: "For now."

Gwen: "Grandpa, we have to get out of here."

Max: "As soon as we get there, I'll rest." When they got back to the RV, though, they saw I was taking a nap, and Ben was playing his game. Gwen grabbed me, and shook me awake.

Gwen: "KYLE! This is the biggest stunt you've pulled yet!"

Kyle; "What ARE you talking about?"

Gwen: "You attacked me and Grandpa as Fourarms! And you bruised him as XLR8!" Max showed me the mark left after he got kicked.

Kyle: "Whoa whoa whoa! I think I'd remember if I hit Max like that!"

Ben: "I would, too, Gwen."

Gwen: "And where were you when that happened, Benjamin Tennyson?!"

Ben: "Lighten up, dweeb. What exactly are you talking about?" Gwen turned on the TV, and showed the whole battle scene that happened there.

Kyle: "It had to be Kayla! There's no other explanation!"

Max: "If it was Kayla, it would have to be female versions of all those aliens."

Kyle: "Well, someone's impersonating me!"

Gwen: "Who? Only you and Kayla have an Omnitrix. No one else."

Ben: "Kyle?"

Kyle: "I'll find this impersonator, and prove my innocence!" I became Big Chill, then flew out of the RV.

Max; "We'd better follow him." I flew around as Big Chill for a while, then found a Fourarms guy on top of a building.

Big Chill: "The impersonator!" I went XLR8, and landed on the roof behind him.

Fourarms Dude: "Hey, Kyle. I was wondering when you'd catch on."

XLR8: "What is going on? What do you have to gain from impersonating me?"

Fourarms Dude: "Revenge!" He charged at me, then while I prepped for combat, he went Stinkfly, and flew up above me.

Stinkfly Dude: "But you have to follow me first!" He then went Ghostfreak, and flew towards a building. I went Ghostfreak, too, then started chasing after him. We stopped at the U.S. mint, where I also found the RV outside. He went Heatblast, then started ransacking the place, scaring off some government people.

Gwen: "See, I told you he turned rogue on us!"

Heatblast dude: "Hey, annoying brat! Wanna have that match?" He went Wildmutt.

Gwen: "Yes, I do!" She charged right for him, then right before he slashed at her, I grabbed her as XLR8, and zoomed across the floor, skidding to a stop.

Gwen: "Kyle?"

XLR8: "Yes?"

Gwen: "If you're not the crook, then who's he?"

XLR8: "I don't know right this moment, but he somehow has an Omnitrix of his own, as well. I'll finish him off myself!" Ben, Gwen, and Max made sure to clear the place out. I went Fourarms, and charged right at him, and he went Fourarms, too, and we collided into each other.

Fourarms Dude: "Glad you could fight me face to face, Kyle. It's been a while, man!"

Fourarms: "What are you talking about?" I went Spitter, then blew him off of me, then I went Buzzshock, but when I tried to shcok him, he absorbed the charge.

Buzzshock: "What are you?"

Fourarms: "No one." He went Heatblast, and shot fire at me, while I went Heatblast myself, then absorbed the fire, then went Diamondhead, and tried to imprison him in a diamond cage. He phased through as Ghostfreak, then went Heatblast again, and shot fire at me. I was feeling a bit weakened, so I went Cannonbolt, then rolled up, and charged right into him.

Heatblast Dude: "It seems the watch gave you a lot more tricks then from our last battle, Kyle." He went Diamondhead, and tried to imprison me, but I busted out as Fourarms, then jumped at him, while He went Stinkfly, and dodged the attack, then shot restraining goop down. I went Chromastone, then blasted my way out, and shot a laser at him. He dodged it. I then went Eye Guy, and merged three of the eyes on my right shoulder, then shot a freeze ray at him. He got caught, but burned out as Heatblast, then shot a flamethrower, while I went Arcticguana, and breathed ice at him. It was a deadlock, and I went Big Chill then phased underground, and came up behind him, but he knew I'd do that, then shot fire, making me change to a solid state again.

Heatblast Dude: "But I guess having more aliens makes you want to be more flashy, eh?"

Big Chill: "This will be over in a second." I breathed my coldest ice at him, and even as Heatblast, he couldn't break out. I then went Fourarms, and lifted him up, but he phased out as Ghostfreak, then socked me, and went Fourarms himself, and punched me even harder. I then went Swampfire, and he punched right through my gut.

Fourarms Dude: "Gotcha!"

Swampfire: "No you don't!" I socked him on both sides of his head then fired a flamethrower at him, causing himself to be blown back quite a few inches. He went XLR8, and rushed at me, but I went Jetray, flew up, and shot at him with eye beams, stopping him in his tracks. I then went Wildvine, and hurled seed pods at him, and he was sent flying even further. He went Wildmutt, turned back around a pole, then launched himself at me, but I went Cannonbolt, charged at him, and knocked him out of his ball form, then I went Humongousaur, and slammed him with both of my legs into the ground. But when I looked again, he was gone. I knew he had to be Ghostfreak, so I went Big Chill, then punched him when he tried to ambush me from behind.

Ghostfreak Dude: "Impossible! You can't be this strong!"

Big Chill: "I can." I then started to activate my ice breath to freeze him down, but he went Heatblast, and shot at me with a flamethrower, blasting me against a wall, making me lose nearly all consciousness.

Big Chill: "Who are you?"

Heatblast dude: "You mean you haven't figured it out yet?" He started shrinking down into a smaller form, then became human. It was someone I recognized.

Big Chill: "I should have known! Kevin!"

Kevin: "It took you this long to figure me out huh? And you call yourself a hero."

Big Chill: "Why would you attack me and try to frame me like this?"

Kevin: "Remember, back at the subway station?"

Big Chill: "Yes, but…"

Kevin: "I'm going to make sure you pay for being a traitor! And I already have!"

Big Chill (While getting up): "What do I have to do with that? All I wanted was for people not to get hurt!"

Kevin: "And you made us lose the biggest score of my life! I could have been rich! Gotten myself out of that hole in New York! I could have had nearly anything I could want! But you ruined it for me!"

Big Chill: "It was for the best, Kevin." He transformed into Heatblast again.

Heatblast Kevin: "Oh yeah?" Well, I'm gonna make sure you don't get back up!" I went Fourarms, charged through his flamethrower, then punched him, then went Spidermonkey, and tried to lasso him down. He burned out of it. He went normal again, then grabbed me, trying to drain more Omnitrix energy.

Spidermonkey: "What are you doing?!"

Kevin: "Steal the rest of your forms, and have them for myself!" I went Buzzshock, then started absorbing back from him.

Buzzshock: "I don't think so!" Eventually, after a while of trying to drain each other's energy, we shocked each other off.

Buzzshock: "And I still have my powers!" He went XLR8

XLR8 Kevin: "Seeya!" He zoomed out of a hole he made. I then went XLR8, too, and chased after him. We started going after each other, then he went Upgrade, and merged with a trailer system, and zoomed off on it, and when I landed on it, he punched me off, and I landed on the ground. I then reverted to normal, because the RV caught back up with me.

Kyle: "Guys, the impersonator is Kevin! He wants to frame me!"

Gwen: "We got that much! Now go Upgrade and catch up with him!" I did just that, and drove right up next to Kevin.

Upgrade Kevin: "Hey, Kyle! Hitched yourself a ride, too eh?"

Upgrade: "Yeah!" I got out my arm, and punched him. He shot at me, and I grew a spike on my arm, then struck him with it.

Upgrade Kevin: "OUCH!" He was sent veering towards the side, then he got himself back together, and rammed me. I jumped right off of the RV, then transformed into Fourarms, and broke through the top of the RV.

Upgrade Kevin: "OWWW!!! You'll pay for that, dweeb!" He threw a chair at me, and I grabbed it, then broke it on the floor.

Upgrade Kevin: "Ow!" I went Upgrade again, and merged with the trailer, forcing us both off of it.

Upgrade Kevin: "Not a bad plan freak!" He went Heatblast, and shot at me. I dropped under it, then transformed into Goop, and shot some slime at him, and I actually had made it acid, and he burned away a bit, then went Diamondhead, and charged at me again, but I wrapped myself around him. He tried Fourarms, but I still held on to him, and then he went Ghostfreak, making me let go of him, and he punched the UFO, forcing me to revert to normal, and I skidded along the road a few inches. He went normal then grabbed the watch again, but I went Big Chill, then phased right through him, freezing him solid. I then went solid after it.

Big Chill: "That was fast. Why didn't I just do that before?" I then got blasted in the back, and saw Heatblast, and he threw another fireball at me, then I went Chromastone, charged through his fireballs, and slammed him straight into the air. He launched himself back down at me, then went Fourarms, and I went Cannonboilt, and brought my armor plates up to absorb the impact, and I got socked out of the smoke, and he charged at me, then I went kyVilgax, and absorbed my spikes, making myself buff, and charged right at him, jumped, and slammed him right into the ground. The RV pulled up, and they saw me pounding Kevin into the ground. He went Ghostfreak, and phased through the ground, and I went Big Chill and turned intangible myself, and I anticpated an attack from behind, but he wasn't there, and then he put both of his hands through my head, trying to knock me unconscious with a telepathic mind attack.

Ghostfreak Kevin: "I got you now, numbnut!" I went Goop, and oozed out of his grip, then went Ghostfreak, turned intangible, and punched him. We both turned solid, and I went Swampfire, and he went Heatblast, and we shot flamethrowers at each other, hoping to overheat the other down. I started overheating, and I went Chromastone, charged through the flamethrower, and slammed him. He went Diaomdhead, and shot diamond shards, and they had bounced off of me, while I slammed him into the ground again, then he went Wildmutt, and forced me off of him. I went Spidermonkey, and shot a web at him, while he jumped over it, then slashed me with his claws. Then I went Goop, and wrapped around him, and he went Upgrade, and oozed out of my grip, while he blasted my UFO, reverting me to normal. He went normal, and charged at me again, while I went Brainstorm, and shot at him with an electric blast.

Brainstorm: "While that keeps him busy, I will…" He went Fourarms, and punched me, but thankfully, I used a force shield to reduce the landing impact. I then went Humongousaur, and charged right at him, and slammed him right into the ground, and we got into a huge grapple.

Humongousaur: "Give it up, Kevin! I have the advantage!"

Fourarms Kevin: "Do you now?" He pushed harder, and I pushed harder, until we both finally jumped away, and I went Echo Echo, and he went Stinkfly, and tried to tackle me, while I multiplied into 5, while dodging him, and I screamed at him, making him fall to the ground. He then shot goop at all five of me, blinding us, and he went XLR8, and ran off.

Echo 1: "He blinded all of us!"

Echo 2: "Someone help!" We merged into one again, then went Eye Guy, and washed the goop off of the top of my head.

Eye Guy: "Much better."

Gwen: "Are you two done yet?" I reverted to normal.

Kyle: "Yeah. I'm good for awhile." We had gone into the RV so I could rest up for the next big attack.

Gwen: "Turns out, this wasn't Kevin's only attack. He's used Ripjaws in Chicago, Wildmutt in Tallahassee, Ghostfreak in Kalamazoo…"

Kyle: "He does the crime, and I do the time."

Ben: "Exactly!"

Max: "We have to stop him! Otherwise, he'll keep doing things like this under your name."

Kyle: "And only I can do that if I want to! No one takes my name, and says I did it, without MY permission!"

Gwen: "Um, hello?!"

Kyle: "Sorry." We continued going after him, and found him as Diamondhead later that night attacking a bridge.

Diamondhead Kevin: "Oh yeah! Being a villain rocks!"

Gwen: "Kyle? Who's it gonna be? Jetray? Fourarms? Chromastone?"

Kyle: "Nope." I transformed into Humngousaur, and grew to sixty feet tall.

Diamondhead Kevin: "What the?" I grabbed him, and slammed him into the bridge's ground, and continued in wailing on him. I eventually felt nothing, and was looking around for him. He was Ghostfreak, flying along my arm, then went in my ear, and became Grey Matter, and ran along until he found my brain, and started giving it wet willies.

Humongousaur: "What the… ARGH!!! I'm having a bad headache up here!" I changed into Upchuck, and Grey Matter Kevin's head was sticking out of my ear. So I pulled him out, put him under me, then tried to body slam him,, but he went Fourams, grabbed me, and threw me, but I then became Heatblast, and launched myself into him, then went Humongousaur again, and grew sixty feet tall, then slammed on him with one hand, which he caught, and I slammed him with both hands, then continued to wail on him, until I picked him up, and slammed him one last time into the dirt. I then went Arcticguana, and breathed ice at him, but he went Heatblast, and shot himself right into me, and I went Chromastone, and charged at him, but he jumped, and dropped a large fireball on me. I went flying, and he went Diamondhead, and shot diamond shards at me, then I went Upchuck, ate up each shard, and blasted them back at him as exploding loogies. He went flying, then went Heatblast, and launched himself at me again, while I went Fourarms, and slammed him right into the ground. Then he went Stinkfly, and tackled me, and tried to come back for another tackle, when I went Jetray, and shot him into the ground. He tried hard to get up but was slammed by a Cannonbolt body slam, reverting him to normal.

Kevin: "There's just no way…"

Cannonbolt: "Sorry, but this is it, Kev. Time to turn yourself in."

A voice: "I'll take it from here. Lieutenant Steel, Of SACT."

Cannonbolt: "What?"

Lieutenant Steel: "Special Alien Containment Team. We'll take this freak into custody right now." They went to cuff him, but when he tried to transform again, he went into Monster Kevin on us.

Kevin 11: "Now I'm… a freak for… GRRR…" He tried transforming.

Kevin 11: "I can't transform again! You! It's all your fault!" He blew the cuffs off, then charged at me. I went Humongousaur again, but was tackled, and I was falling down, until I went Wildvine to reel myself back up, and he shot a flamethrower at me. I went Heatblast to absorb it, and I went Humongousaur again, but he tackled me before I could grow.

Kevin 11: "Sorry, freak. I'm not going to let you grow again!"

Steel: "But I'll stop you!" He fired from a bazooka, knocking Kevin into the water. I changed to Jetray, about to go in, but he grabbed my shoulder, and shook his head. I nodded, and reverted to normal.

Steel: "You'll get him later, if he's not dead now."

Kyle: "Something tells me he isn't." I went back to the RV, and we continued off.

Ben: "So, did you beat Kevin?"

Kyle: "I want to think so, but… I really don't know."

Gwen: "At least he's out of our hair for a while."

Kyle; "Yeah. At least."

The end. What will happen later?


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: The Intergalactic Arena**

Today, Kevin returned, like I thought he would. He had turned over the RV, knocking Ben, Gwen and Max unconscious. I had gone out to fight him, because he had forced me too. I was punched into a windmill pole as Diamondhead.

Diamondhead: "Geez, Kevin. When I knocked you off of that bridge, I thought you realized I was the better warrior."

Kevin 11: "Um, hello! I'm Kevin 11! I have all of your powers, and my own!" He shot diamond shards at me, but they all bounced off of my skin.

Diamondhead: "Too bad they're all weaker than mine!" I became XLR8, then rushed at him, and he rushed at me. Right before we collided, I went Fourarms, and we were pushing at each other.

Kevin 11: "You think Fourarms is enough to stop me?" I became Spitter, then blew him off of me, following up with Chromastone, then rushing at him. I punched him, then shot a laser beam at him, shooting him into another pole. I then jumped up above him, then went Cannonbolt, then slammed right on top of him, then smacked him off.

Kevin 11: "Nice one, Kyle. I actually felt something that time!" I went Humongousaur, then grew to 20 feet tall, and charged at him. We collided, then he was slammed into the ground head-first by my hand. He burned my hand, then flew out, and punched me in the face. I slapped him, then tail-whipped him. I charged at him again, then he shot goop at my face. I got blinded, then went Jetray, and used my eye beams to blast the goop off, then continued shooting at him. He caught up with me, then tossed me towards a pole. I became Diamondhead to absorb the attack, then I picked up the windmill blade that fell off, and threw it at Kevin, making him fall to the ground. I went Fourarms, and Kevin got up. We charged at each other, then got teleported off. When I reappeared, I was in an arena.

Fourarms: "Where the crap am I?" A robot jumped out to attack, and I went Ghostfreak and phased through its blade strike. I became Diamondhead, and punched it. It fell back, then I went Heatblast, and shot fire at it, stunning it. I went Fourarms, jumped up, slammed it into the ground, then tossed it into a wall. I went Upchuck, then spit out a loogie, killing an arm, then I went XLR8, and started running around it, pummeling it, then I stopped at the top of its head, and went Ripjaws to bite its head off. It fell to the ground, lifeless. I then reverted to normal, and the crowd cheered, while I took some bows. On Kevin's side, he was shooting fire, then jumped at it, and ripped off its left ar, and sliced it in half, making it explode.

Kevin 11: "Yeah! Don't you dare mess with me!" The wall started to go down, and I saw Kevin on one side of the wall, then transformed into Fourarms again. We were teleported right out of the arena, and reappeared in a conference room.

Kevin 11: "What is this place?"

Fourarms: "How am I supposed to know?"

Kevin 11: "Was I talking to you?"

Fourarms: "I'm the only other one here, man."

Voice: "That is where you're wrong." We turned to see a guy that looked like he had metal skin, and had one eye on his face, then 5 more eyes around the rest of his head. He wore a robe. "You both have been selected to be my new warriors."

Fourarms: "Sorry, man. I don't have time for that." We were both tagged by his robot guards, then a chain was latched to our feet.

Guy: "I am Slix Vigma. The owner of this cruiser."

Fourarms: "I can't participate, to be perfectly honest."

Kevin 11: "You afraid I'm gonna kick your butt?" I went Humongousaur, then grew to thirty feet, and stared Kevin right in his eyes.

Humongousaur: "No. I just don't have the time."

Slix: "This is not an invitation. You must stay."

Humongousaur: "What?!" Just as I was about to put on more size, both Kevin and I got shocked, and I was shrunken down to twelve feet.

Slix: "You two seem like you could be a god team."

Kevin 11: "I'm not gonna spend the rest of my time tied to this loser!!" I went Chromastone.

Chromastone: "Want to make something of it?"

Kevin 11: "Yeah!" We were shocked again, but only Kevin was hurt. I was a conductor, immune to the shock.

Slix: "If you two try to fight each other, I'll make sure you two feel the same pain. If one dies, so will the other."

Chromastone: "Unless I stay like this!" I was then shocked by the tag.

Slix: "Or the tag will hurt you." I reverted to normal.

Kyle: "We'll abide by your rules for now, Slix."

Kevin 11: "Fine. But only because I want to kick some butt." We were then teleported to a new room, with his other alien warriors.

Alien 1: "New guys, eh?"

Kyle: "Yeah. Pretty much."

Kevin 11: "But I'm the better one!"

Kyle: "No comment."

Alien 2: "Lunch will start soon. You two better find a place to sit." We took his advice.

Kevin 11: "What's lunch?"

Kyle: "I thought you just wanted to kick butt."

Kevin 11: "There's always room in my stomach for food, pukebag!"

Kyle: "Yeah. I'm just concerned about how long we'll stay here."

Alien 1: "Forever."

Kyle and Kevin 11: "What?"

Alien 2: "Don't think about going back. Slix forces us to fight for our lives as his captives."

Kyle: "I'll make sure I stop him, then. After I get some eats." We were given slop.

Alien 3: You'd better eat before Technorg comes."

Kevin 11: "Technorg?"

Alien 1: "The champion of this ship. He demands offerings every so often." I went Upchuck, and started gobbling up the slop I had. Kevin 11 put some in his mouth, then spit it out.

Kevin 11: "This crap sucks!"

Upchuck: "Not to me! *Gulp*!" We heard some footsteps, and every other alien hastily dropped own to bow. I did to, because I thought we had to. Technorg walked in, and he started eating his slop from the other alien's plates, and when he stopped at mine, he growled, and picked me up.

Technorg: "What treachery is this, Gourmand?"

Upchuck: "What?"

Technorg: "You ate more than your share!"

Upchuck: "Share? Who said anything about-" He slammed me against a wall.

Technorg: "I did. You will pay!" He felt diamond shards hit the back of his head, then wehen he turned around, a plate of slop hit his face, and I went Spitter, then blew him off me, and transformed into Fourarms immediately after.

Fourarms: "Kevin? You actually helped me?"

Kevin 11: "Of course. If you would have gotten screamed by that big mace of his, I would've died, too."

Fourarms: "Good enough." Suddenly, Technorg, Kevin, and I were transported back to the arena.

Slix's voice: "Maybe it would be best if you three had your argument out here."

Fourarms: "Much better. Let's do this!" We charged towards Technorg, but he clotheslined us, then grabbed the chain, and threw us into a wall. Kevin grabbed the chain, then whipped me out at him. I went Cannonbolt, rolled up, and prepared to hit him, but we were smacked into another wall.

Cannonbolt: "We need a new plan!" I went XLR8, then tried to run out, but was tripped by the chain.

Kevin 11: "Well, what're you waiting for?"

XLR8: "Speed's useless here." I went Swampfire, then shot a flamethrower at Technorg. He rushed right through it, then I went Echo Echo, and screamed out at him, stopping him in his tracks. I hopped on to Kevin's back, and he rushed into the fight, then punched Technorg. I jumped off, went Spidermonkey, and shot a web at Technorg's legs to hold him down. Kevin punched him again, and I flew out to kick him, then went XLR8, and barraged him with super fast kicks. He threw me off, then I went Cannonbolt, and Kevin shot a flamethrower at Technorg before he could stop me, and I rolled right into Technorg, sending him flying into the wall. The crowd cheered, and I unrolled right next to Kevin.

Cannonbolt: "See Kevin? We are a good team together."

Kevin 11; "Roll back up. I wanna play some basketball." I did, and he started dribbling me towards Technorg, then threw me into Technorg's chest. Right as he threw me again, I went Fourarms, and slammed him with all four arms to the gut. I stood back up, spun him around, and tossed him out back into the arena. Kevin shot goop at him, then hit him with diamond shards. I then went Heatblast, and charged up a fireball. Technorg was rushing at us, and I threw the fireball right when he got close, and the goop covering him exploded, sending him flying. I went Cannonbolt and rolled up again, for Kevin to shoot me at him, which he did, then I went Big Chill, and froze his big mechanical arm over, followed by going Upchuck to spit a loogie at his arm, destroying it, then Kevin punched him, and I shot a more powerful loogie at him, making him crach into the arena floor right behind Kevin, and I landed right next to him.

Upchuck: "Nice teamwork, Kevin."

Kevin 11: "Oh yeah! Who's bad!?" He was flexing his muscles to the crowd while they were cheering. Slix's hologram then appeared in front of us.

Slix: "Much better than I thought you'd do. Finish him!"

Kevin 11: "Gladly!"

Upchuck: "No!" I went Goop, then wrapped all the way around Kevin, stopping him.

Kevin 11: "Hey! Let go of me!"

Goop: "Sorry, Kevin. No one dies today!" Technorg looked at us confused, and Kevin stopped struggling, making me unwrap and get on my legs again.

Kevin 11: "Fine." I walked over to Technorg, and helped him up.

Later, I was in normal form, sitting next to Kevin at the lunch tables.

Kyle: "I'm sorry, Kev, but you can't just go kill anyone whenever you want."

Kevin 11: "Whatever. Do that again and I'll slug you!"

Kyle; "Right…" We heard footsteps heading towards us again, and saw Technorg with a newly repaired arm. He looked angry. I gave Kevin a look, he nodded, and I went Diamondhead. We both jumped out of our seats to prepare for a fight. Technorg bowed to us.

Technorg: "You have beat me in battle, and refused to kill me. I give you my life. You are my master."

Diamondhead: "Oh. Stand down, Kevin."

Kevin 11: "Hey! No one tells me what to do!" I shot diamond shards at him, and he got restrained to the wall next to us.

Kevin 11: "Hey!"

Diamondhead: "Sorry. He's a little hard to keep control of sometimes."

Technorg: "Except my dinner as an offering, my master."

Diamondhead: "No. You deserve your food. You fought bravely."

Technorg: "But…"

Diamondhead: "Go on. Eat your dinner." He proceeded to eat it. I reverted to normal.

Kyle: "Do you know a way off this junk heap?"

Technorg looked at the robot guards on duty, then looked at me.

Technorg: "We'll leave soon. You won't be able to escape unless you have a very cunning plan." I nodded.

Kyle: "Everyone, we gotta huddle!" The other aliens all came to me, and we huddled around Kevin.

Later…

I looked at the watch, then the guards. I then poked Technorg, he rubbed his shoulder against another alien, he nodded to the one next to him, then he rubbed his tail against Kevin's tail.

Kevin 11: "ARGH! I can't take this anynmore! I gotta escape!" He was throwing around fireballs and diamond sdhards to get the guards' attention, and everyone else went to assist him in braking down the guards, while one just turned against its team, and shot them down.

Kevin 11: "Hey, pukebag, where'd ya go?" I came out of the one that shot down the other bots as Grey Matter.

Grey Matter: "All it takes is some short circuiting, and a little Grey Matter."

Kevin 11: "Don't get full of yourself, dweeb. A monkey could've done what you did!"

Grey Matter: "Then why didn't you?" He growled, and we proceeded to the control room. I jumped out o f the robot. Making it fall to the ground, and I went Brainstorm, and walked over to the controls.

Brainstorm: "I will attempt to steer this vessel back to our home planet, and , my dear Kevin, please keep watch."

Kevin 11: "Whatever." He stood guard, and I was inputting commands into the ship. After a while, though, things were not working well.

Brainstorm: "Oh, odd. Quite odd, indeed."

Kevin 11: "What's the problem, pukebrain?"

Brainstorm: "The ship seems to somehow be overriding my every command input. Quite curious as to how."

Slix: "It's quite simple actually. My hands control this ship, not yours. Only I tell my ship what to do."

Brainstorm: "Quite impossible! DO you suggest that I am an ignoramus, sir?"

Kevin 11: "You're smart-guy talk is really starting to annoy me, watch-boy." Some guard-bots came in, and were preparing to shoot.

Brainstorm: "Kevin, we must go on the offensive."

Kevin 11: "What?" I shot a lightning bolt at a robot, and Kevin shot out a flamethrower to hold back the guard bots, who were still shooting at us. Eventually more came.

Slix: "I suggest you work fast, human. Your friends here will soon die!" He showed us images of Technorg and the other aliens about to fall into a pit of weird purple Wildmutts.

Brainstorm: "Oh heavens!" I went Diamondhead, and built a wall up in front of the robots.

Kevin 11; "Now what?"

Diamondhead: "Slix is down below. If we hurry, we can get everyone out of here." I became Echo Echo, and hopped on to his back.

Echo Echo: "Giddyup, horsey!"

Kevin 11: "I am so going to slug you later for that." He jumped own, and got onto Slix's computer pod, and started to pulverize him, until I became Upgrade, and merged with Slix, separating myself from Kevin's chain.

Upgrade: "Kevin, Slix is the control panel! I now have full operation of this ship!"

Kevin 11: "Good for you! As long as I don't have to be tied to you anymore!" He flew off.

Upgrade: "Just when I thought we were starting to click." I caught myself typing on the keypad.

Upgrade: "What? Warp launch initiated? I didn't want that!"

Slix: "Did you think I'd submit to you so easily?" I flew the pod down, deactivated the robots and shackles holding Technorg and the other aliens, and Technorg punched Slix, giving control back to me.

Upgrade: "Thanks, Technorg."

Technorg: "Not a problem." I teleported us all to the escape pod room, where Kevin was breaking down a door.

Upgrade: "Hey Kev? Need a hand? Or six?" I used Slix's tentacles to unlock all of the space pods in the computer pad.

Upgrade: "Good. Now, everyone head back to your home planets!" They ran to their pods, but Technorg stayed right by me.

Upgrade: "Technorg…"

Technorg: "I told you. My life belongs to you."

Upgrade: "I'm giving it back! Go!" I shoved him into a pod, then closed the door. I separated form SLix, then attempted to attack him, but he grabbed me.

Slix: "No meatbag takes control of SLix Vigma! NOBODY DOES!" He was then stabbed by a diamond blade.

Upgrade: "Kevin? You SAVED me?"

Kevin 11: "Of course." I felt happy until he finished his sentence. "Why do you think I wasted my time helping these losers? I just wanted the right to finish you myself." I went Humongousaur, and was about to attack, but was shot against a wall by Kevin's goop. I couldn't even break out. He tossed Slix's body off his blade.

Kevin 11: "Now you're all mine Kyle! I can finish you, once, and for all!" I went Cannonbolt, then deflected his diamond blade.

Cannonbolt: "Oh yeah? Not today!" I rolled up, broke out of the goop, and bounced around the whole room, ricocheting off everything, until Kevin slammed into a wall. I then unrolled, walked into an open pod, and went Brainstorm to input the appropriate coordinates. Kevin was then trying to open the door, but as soon as I saw his face, Technorg's hand grabbed it, and the threw Kevin back.

Brainstorm: "Technorg. I thought I made you escape."

Technorg: "My life belongs to you!" He pressed a button, which was closing the doors. I reverted to normal, and said to him, "I guess we're even, big guy." I was then launched, and I landed right next to the RV, and stepped out as Swampfire.

Swampfire: "Dang it's hot in there!"

Gwen: "Kyle!" I ran towards the sound of the voice, seeing them run back for me, and I reverted to normal, then hugged Gwen and Ben. Max walked over, and I got a pat on the head form him.

Max; "What happened?"

Ben: "Where's Kevin? Did you beat him?"

Kyle: "Yep."

Gwen: "Where is he now?"

Kyle: "He has a new friend to play with.

The end.

Important Author's announcement:

Atomix, Snakepit, Sandbox, Shellhead, Wildvine, and Toepick will be in an upcoming chapter. I've also come up with new aliens to add to the cast. Choose three of them to be in Chapter 26 and on. Vote ibn the reviews for the three you want

Bio-Rex: A cybernetically enhanced T-Rex alien with a sonic cannon in his back

Cywolf: An amazingly fast cyborg wolf that can shoot lasers, and has an energy mace with a chain.

Frostbite: An ice alien like Diamondhead, but weaker and gets bigger and stronger by absorbing water vapor.

Kyle Prime: A cybertronian like Optimus Prime from Transformers Armada.

Kyoxys: An Omnitrix version of Deoxys from Pokemon.

Metrion: Like Raven from Teen Titans.

Poxie: An alien with the power to shrink to a microscopic size and give other aliens a bad sickness, and can multiply himself like Ditto.

Ravectric: A humanoid alien with bird wings that flys blisteringly fast, and can shoot lasers and lightning bolts.

Shinestrike: A twenty foot tall dinosaur alien that has pyrokinesis, can fly, and can summon a sword from the earth.

Starfire: A Tamaranian.

Teleportal: Like Nightcrawler from X-Men

Thornstrix: A plant alien with the power to fly, make thorn whiplashes and swords, and can shoot energy flower petals

Visor: An alien with the power of invisibility, and can project force fields.

Vote. These are some cool ideas, I think. If you want to submit your own idea instead, then go ahead.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Super ZEROES!**

Authors note: Forgot to mention two other aliens. They'll appear in later seasons as well.

Rocksteady: A rock alien that is strong, durable, and can shoot his arms like ballistic missiles.

MegaKyle: Think MegaMan.

Well, today, we were visiting an art museum. Ben was reading some kind of manga to me earlier, and we were in our own little fantasy world…

Bad guy: "Yes! I have the money, and the mayor under my command! I cannot be stopped!" He was jumped at by XLR8, then kicked, while a flying dude picked grabbed him. It turned out to be Ben in a super hero costume.

Ben: "So, Moleman, thought you could escape us?"

Moleman: "Ultra Ben and Kyle 10! I should have known you'd try to stop me as always!"

XLR8: "And that makes it so easy." I went Diamondhead, and readied a diamond restrainer.

Diamondhead: "Ready the drop, Ultra Ben. I got this dude."

Moleman: "Not this time, my friends." He pulled out a remote control, then summoned a giant mole robot, blowing both Ultra Ben and I away from him.

Ultra Ben: "Ready to try out that new alien, Kyle?"

Diamondhead: "Am I?" I glowed, and turned into a blue T-Rex alien with cybernetic armor, a bionic eye, and metal spines growing out of my back.

Ultra Ben: "Let's do this Bio-Rex!" I roared, and we charged into battle. He punched the robot, and I tail-whipped it, then headbutted it, while Ultra Ben flew back in, and punched its face in, and a giant cannon grew out of my back, and I blasted a hole through its chest, causing it to explode, and Ben caught Moleman.

Ultra Ben: "Let this be a lesson to all villains! No one messes with Ultra Ben, and his partner, Kyle 10!" I roared in agreement. We were getting cheers yelling our names, until we heard Gwen's voice yelling, "BEN! KYLE!" And we came back to reality.

Kyle: "Aw, Gwen, you ruined our moment of glory in front of the city!"

Ben: "Yeah, dweeb! We were about to get the key to the city!"

Kyle: "We were?"

Gwen: "You two are sitting on a work of art! Get off of it!"

Kyle: "This giant foot?" I jumped down.

Ben: "It's just a foot."

Kyle: "Ben… If they spot you, we'll probably be kicked out." He jumped down.

Ben: "Whatever. This is just a lame art museum."

Kyle: "A pretty big one." We were on the grounds of a large art museum in a city we were visiting.

Gwen: "So I'd appreciate it if you two just stayed down from there!"

Kyle: "Makes sense. Come on, Ultra Ben."

Gwen: "Ultra Ben?"

Ben: "We were daydreaming to this comic here. We were getting the key to the city."

Kyle: "You ruined the ceremony, too."

Ben: "And the daydreams over, Kyle."

Kyle: "Oopsies." I covered my mouth, and we saw a spaceship land out in the city.

Kyle: "Alright! Let's do this!" I became Cywolf, a wolf alien with cyborg parts.

Cywolf: "See you guys later!" I zoomed off into the city.

Gwen: "He's been exploring the Omnitrix for some of these aliens, hasn't he, Ben?"

Ben: "Yeah. He needs to know that thing better."

The ship opened, and Sixsix exited from the ship, along with a big guy. He was yellow, and had on a giant red armored suit.

Red guy: "Where is your Bicenthium alloy?" The people looking on shrugged, and he charged into the city to destroy some stuff. Sixsix decided to join him. I jumped out at Sixsix, then brought out my energy mace, and bashed him with it.

Red guy: "Who're you?"

Cywolf: "Your worst nightmare!!!" I rushed at him again, and the Red guy jumped out and tried to punch me, but I rammed him with the mace, then shot him into the ground with laser beams from my chest, sending him into the ground. I then transformed into Kyoxys, who was a Deoxys Pokemon colored black and white instead of red and blue with an Omnitrix symbol. I shot an energy beam at Sixsix, then changed to my Speed Mode, and rushed right into the red guy, then went Attack Mode, and slammed him right into the ground, and tackled Sixsix again, and he shot some missiles at me, then I went into my Defense Mode, and created a force field to absorb the barrage of missiles. I charged out in Attack Mode, and slammed him right into the ground, then went Fourarms, and slammed right on top of them both, and went Heatblast to blow them apart from each other.

Heatblast: "Some of these new aliens are just awesome! Kyoxys, Bio-Rex, Cywolf, man!"

Sixsix: "ROGBAJUEEGRABAH!"

Red guy: "This guy's the Omnitrix wielder? Why didn't you say so before?"

Sixsix: "TAFEAWABHUGABAH!" I went Brainstorm, then built a force field around them both, and shocked them. I then went Diamondhead, and rushed out t them, and Sixsix fired some missiles at me, creating smoke when they hit the ground, then the red guy rushed in, and rammed right into me. I went flying, then went Swampfire, and shot myself back, then turned into Cannonbolt, and slammed onto the red guy, then went Big Chill, and breathed ice at him, stopping him, and I flew at Sixsix, then went Jetray, and shot at him with my eye beams, and went Spidermonkey to punch him into the ground, and then the red guy jumped up and grabbed me, and I went Atomix, who was a walking radiation man with armor around his body, head, arms, and legs, showing his skeleton at some points, and I blew him off of me with some radiation, and I went Buzzshock, and charged for Sixsix, and shocked him. I went Cywolf again, and smacked Sixsix with my mace, and shot more lasers at him.

Cywolf: "Come on, you two. This is hardly a fight." Just then, three new guys appeared out of a teleportation light. One was gray, one was, a floating brain? And the last one was a female Fourarms.

Cywolf: "Um, why are you guys here?"

Gray guy: "We are the Galactic Enforcers! We have come to-" I went Fourarms.

Fourarms: "Whatever. As long as you came here to help me with these guys."

Brain man: "I suggest we go on the offensive."

Fourarms: "My thoughts exactly!!!" I rushed into the fight, and the gray guy and the girl Fourarms followed me, while the brain guy glowed, and hurled a truck at the red guy. The red guy recovered and charged after me, while I jumped up, and the girl Fourarms punched him, and I slammed on to Sixsix. The car that was hurled was grabbed by the girl Fourarms, and was slammed into the red guy, while he recovered, and punched her. The brain guy shot a laser at him, and he backed off, while the girl Fourarms punched him again. I punched SIxsix, and the gray guy used his heat vision on him, and he shot missiles at us, I went XLR8, and he flew off to the side to dodge them. I grabbed Sixsix, and spun him around, then ran off, and the gray guy punched him. I jumped back up, and went Kyoxys, and slapped Sixsix with my tentacles. Eventually, Sixsix blasted a missile at a pedestal over some peole, and it was crumbling down. I went Fourarms and rushed over to catch it, and the female Fourarms helped me. The brain guy glowed again, and used his telekinesis to make it easier on us, and the gray guy used his heat vision to hold it in place. Just when the red guy and Sixsix were about to escape, I went Jetray, flew at them, and shot the ground in front of them, and all four of us managed to surround them.

Gray guy: "We have you surrounded! Do you yield?"

Jetray: "Yield? They won't! Let's just kick their asses before they…" Sixsix used a smoke bomb, and managed to escape while the red guy ran out of the smoke, following him.

Jetray: "Do something like that." I sighed, and reverted to normal.

Kyle: "Can I help you three?"

Gray guy: "As we have said, we are the Galactic Enforcers! I am Ultimos, the leader of the team! They are Synaptek, and Tini."

Kyle: "Tini?" She walked up to me and bent down to put her arm around my shoulders.

Tini: "Nice Tetramand form, kid. Love the abs on him."

Kyle: "Well, as much as I love admirers…"

Gwen: "GET YOUR BIG HANDS OFF OF HIM!" She was there, with Ben and Max.

Kyle: "I'm taken."

Tini: "Sorry." She back d off.

Synaptek: "And the rumors are proven true. The wielder of the Omnitrix is nothing but a mere child. With a very small mental capacity, I might add. No offense. All kids have that."

Kyle: "I'm judging whether or not to merely hit you or beat you down outright for that."

Ultimos: "Pardon him. He's, um, very blunt."

Kyle; "I know what that is like."

Ultimos: "We request pemission to hunt down Sixsix and Vulkanus. They've escaped Incarcecon and…"

Kyle: "Sure. Go right ahead. All I wanted you guys to do was state your purpose. You can hunt them down all you want."

Ultimos: "We also request that you would help us in defeating them."

Kyle: "No problem."

Ultimos: "Galactic Enforcers!" They did their pose.

Ben: "Cool! Wicked awesome!"

Max: "Yeah… very wicked awesome…" Gwen just did a facepalm.

Kyle: "I'd like to request that you guys not do that on Earth, please."

Synaptek: "Why?"

Kyle: "You're giving yourself too much attention."

Ultimos: "We see. End pose!" They went back to standing normally.

Synaptek: "We'd also like to escort you and your, um, teammates, are they?" I looked at them. Ben nodded, Max shrugged, and Gwen just looked up into the sky.

Kyle: "Close enough."

Synaptek: "Of course. Anyway, we'd like to take you all to our ship in outer space in orbit above your planet."

Kyle: "Sure. Can't be that bad, right guys?"

Max: "Let's go."

Gwen: "Whatever."

Ben: "YAHOO! All right!" We were all teleported to their headquarters. It was a large computer room.

Kyle: "Um, there is more to this place, right?"

Synaptek: "But of course! There's the training room, the escape pods-"

Ben: "This place looks so awesome! YEAH!"

Tini: "I know, right?"

Ultimos: "We discuss our missions here, and we also discuss what to do in later travels to track down escaped criminals."

Kyle: "Right."

Tini: "You like it?"

Kyle: "Definitely what I expected, I'll say that much."

Synaptek: "What do you mean by that, hm?" I went Brainstorm.

Brainstorm: "What I meant to say, my fine brain, is that I have expected your base top look something like this."

Synpatek: "Yes. I get your point." I reverted to normal.

Kyle; "I'm not as dumb as you think, tin can."

Synaptek: "Yes. You've proved your point."

Ultimos: "How would you like a tour?"

Kyle: "Okay. We have some time."

Max: "We'd love to."

Ultimos: "Oh. I meant just Kyle here. All civilians must stay in the command room. Just regulations."

Ben: "Oh man!"

Gwen: "Super jerk!" Max just nodded. Tini picked me up, and set me on her shoulders. She then winked at me, and I just waved kinda weakly. Gwen growled at me.

Ultimos: "Well, Kyle, you are the hero of this sector, so…"

Kyle: "I get it. Don't worry. You could've searched all you wanted!"

Ultimos: "Here's what we use to decide what we do." A giant book fell from the ceiling.

Synaptek: "The Galactic Code of Conduct! It's what we live by!"

Tini: "Is that awesome?"

Kyle: "Actually… are you sure you want my honest opinion on this?"

The alarm went off, and we went back to the control room.

Ben: "The alert detected some activity."

Ultimos: "Synaptek, put it on screen."

Synaptek: "Right away, sir." He put an image on screen showing Sixsix and Vulkanus ransacking a junkyard of some sort.

Kyle: "What would they want with junk like that?"

Ultimos: "They're after a substance called Element X. They will use it to create a large explosion that could destroy the galaxy."

Kyle: "Then let's get down there and stop them already!"

Ultimos: "The Galactic Code of Conduct states that must first send down probes to examine the area and listen in on their activities to do something."

Kyle: "Fine. But hurry up."

Synaptek: "And, Ultimos gave me orders while I was discussing with him privately about you on the way here."

Kyle: "And?"

Synaptek: "He wants you to be a part of the Galactic Enforcers."

Kyle: "Okay. Orders are orders. It's your ship." I came back after a few minutes with Tini, and dressed in one of their uniforms.

Kyle: "This feels awkward."

Synaptek: "And you look it, too."

Kyle: "That, I won't hit you over, brain boy."

Ultimos: "Let us go!" I took some chocolate out of my hands, and started eating it.

Ultimos: "Can I have some?"

Kyle: "Um… Okay." I handed some to him. We teleported to their location, and found them already digging through some junk.

Sixsix:"HOYTREDAVUAFREDFABAH!"

Vulkanus: "This could go a lot faster I you helped, y'know."

Kyle: "Okay. We got them right where we want them, I suggest we…"

Ultimos: "Ohhh…. So cold.. Ugh." He fell to the ground.

Synaptek: "What did you do?"

Kyle: "Give him chocolate? So?"

Synaptek: "You're to blame? I should've known you'd cause trouble." Tini looked at me in confusion.

Kyle: "Wow. Chocolate as a weakness. That is pretty d*** lame."

Tini: "Well?"

Synaptek: "This gives me no choice. I will assume command of this mission for now."

Kyle: "Fine. But I have an idea." I walked over to Ultimos, grabbed his hand, and placed it on the watch. The Omnitrix scanned it.

Omnitrix: "Species identified. Transforming now." I glowed green, then became an Ultimos with red and blue colors.

Kyle: "Sweet."

Synaptek: "It seems you're ready. GALACTIC ENFORCERS! ENGAGE!" Sixsix and Vulkanus looked at him.

Kyle: "You just gave us away, you tin can!"

Synaptek: "I must announce our presence with authority. Your point?" He saw a large hunk of scrap get hurled at him. I flew up, caught it, and hurled it back, making Sixsix destroy it.

Kyle: "I'll take Sixsix. You two get Vulkanus." I flew into the fight, and Tini ran towards Vulkanus, and Synaptek followed. I flew towards Sixsix, and punched him into the ground. Tini and Vulkanus crashed into each other, and Vulkanus hurled Tini away. Synaptek caught her, and threw her back at him. She punched him, and continued punching him. Synaptek shot a laser at Vulkanus, and he fell back, while Tini capped her hands together, and made a sonic wave, forcing Vulkanus back. Sixsix hurled grenades at me, and I was shooting each grenade down. I charged at him again, and kicked him, then got him in a headlock, and slammed him into the ground, hidden-lotus from Naruto style. I then went Humongousaur, and hurled him out into a scrap pile, then went XLR8, and charged at him, and he got out a rod, and slapped me with it, then shot a laser, sending me into the ground. He shot another laser, and I became Swampfire to absorb it, and punched him in the face, and kicked his gut, followed by going Spitter, then blasting him into another pile of scrap. I then saw Vulkanus flying towards me, and I went Humongousaur again, and tail-whipped him, then went UltraKai (my new Ultimos form) th slam him into the air, flew upwards, then transformed into Kyoxys, and blasted him straight into the ground with an energy ball.

Tini: "Nice teamwork, huh?" I nodded. They both emerged from the rubble, and I went Attack form, and prepared for another attack. Then, Gwen, Ben and Max teleported out of the light, and I went Speed Mode, and sped in to grab a three of them, then get out.

Gwen: "We came to help you, Kyle!"

Kyoxys: "Not a good idea. Tini, Synaptek and I had them cornered! We didn't need help!"

Ben: "Well, you can't do everything yourself, you know!" I went Jetray.

Jetray: "Just stay here, alright? I'll deal with them." I flew into the area, then went Bio-Rex, and slammed right into the ground, and tail-whipped Vulkanus and Sixsix into a scrap pile, and roared.

Vulkanus: "Now what?"

Sixsix: "GOURFAVSBAH!" He turned on his missiles, and shot them at the stop of the area, creating an avalanche.

Synaptek: "No!" He started to create a blue light around the rocks, but I brought my cannon out, and shot at each rock, reducing each of them to dust.

Tini: "Now what?"

Ultimos: "We find them again… oh…" He wasn't as weakened as before, but he was definitely not in good shape to fight. I reverted to normal, and Ben, Gwen, and Max came out.

Kyle: "Then let's go!"

Ultimos: "But according to the Galactic Code…"

Kyle: "Screw the Galactic Code! I have the Omnitrix!"

Synaptek: "WHAT?! 'Screw the Galactic Code!'? Ultimos…"

Tini: "Screw it! I like his way better."

Kyle: "Now I can just tell you're trying to suck up to me, Tini."

Gwen: "What's with the Element X thing anyway?"

Synaptek: "They'd have to go to a place with much heat to be able to use Element X to its fullest potential. DO you know such a place?"

Ben: "This is Pittsburgh!"

Gwen: "It has the most steel in any area in the U.S.! They use molten rock to make what they have to!"

Kyle: "Let's go. Now!" We 'screwed' the Galactic Code, and headed out that way. We found them trying to get Element X into the molten rock, and I rushed in as Cannonbolt, and tackled Vulkanus, who was holding the Element X, and I went Jetray, then grabbed it, and dropped it almost immediately. I then went Swampfire, launched myself towards it, and grabbed it before it hit the ground.

Swampfire: "That stuff is hot!"

Vulkanus: "Not as hot as you're going to be!" Ultimos then flew out and punched Vulkanus, and Tini slammed Vulkanus into a pot, while Synaptek followed me, and Sixsix attacked us, while I was running away with it, and Synaptek followed me.

Swampfire: "Synaptek, cover me!"

Synaptek: "What?"

Swampfire: "Make sure he doesn't attack me!"

Synaptek: "You got it!" He started shooting at Sixsix, and I tossed The Element X onto the ground, and charged back at Sixsix, went Cywolf, and kicked him, then shot two lasers into him so he'd crash into the ground.

Ultimos: "This is exhilarating! No plan! No rules! Just outright- UGH!" he got hit by a rock Vulkanus threw, and Tini charged at him, then socked him in the jaw, and slammed him into the ground, while I went Cannonbolt, body slammed Sixsix, and Synaptek tossed him into Vulkanus, while I went Brainstiorm, and held them together in a force field, then slammed them both into the ground, and I went Big Chill, then started eating up some of the molten rock.

Synaptek: "What are you doing now?"

Big Chill: "Distract them! I have an idea!" I went back to eating the molten rock. Synaptek took my advice, and Gwen, Ben and Max went to the steel mill control room during the fighting.

Gwen: "I'll try and stop the lava flow from here."

Ben: "What'll that do?"

Max: "Prevent Element X from being used." Gwen kept typing in some controls, then Vulkanus was slammed right in front of the control room, and he slammed the controls.

Gwen: "Great! Now I can't do anything!"

Ben: "Somebody!" Ultimos grabbed Vulkanus, and hurled him away.

Ultimos: "Are you three okay?"

Max: "We are now."

Ultimos: "Back to 'screwing' the Galactic Code! Woohoo!" He rushed back into the battle. I was finishing eating the rock, then yelled out, "Ultimos! I need your super breath power! NOW!"

Ultimos: "Of course!" I started spewing out lava breath, and Ultimos blew out some very cold wind. Eventually, we stopped them, and made them a statue.

Big Chill: "I call this piece of work, um, 'Two Stupid Bounty Hunters!'"

Synaptek: "And I couldn't agree more, Kyle."

Big Chill: "You're welcome." Later, They loaded them up for transport to Incarcecon again.

Kyle: "Um, Tini, about the Tetramand thing, I…"

Tini: "That's okay! I found someone new! Look at the brain on him!" Synaptek flew up next to her, and they continued walking.

Ultimos: "We'd love to have you on our team so we could 'screw' the Galactic Code even more!"

Kyle: "Nah. I'm better off here. The planet still needs me."

Ultimos: "Take this. You are now an official member of the Galactic Enforcers." He handed me a badge

Kyle: "Alrighty then." They teleported off while Ultimos waved good bye.

Gwen: "Did you mean that stuff about the world still needing you?"

Kyle: "Yep. And you need me more then they do, too, Gwen."

Gwen: "Aw. That's sweet." We hugged.

Max: "We'd better be going." I went Omniprime (Kyle Prime, just a name change I thought would sound better) and turned into a truck.

Omniprime: "Hop in."

Ben: "Nice." They hopped in, and I rolled off into the night.

The End.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Why Summer Camp Ain't All it's Cracked Up to be.**

Well, after today, I finally got a transformation on the watch that required some willpower, and lack of emotion to control completely. It appeared after I expressed a lot of anger, and tore the bad guy to shreds. Literally! It all started when we were driving out through a forest in the mountains.

Kyle: "Man. Why is everything so… hard to manage…" I was turning the faceplate of the watch around, examining all of the different silhouettes that appeared.

Gwen: "Well, it had to be managed somehow, right?"

Kyle: "Yeah, but, dude!"

Ben: "Keep trying. You should write down each one you know, so you can keep track of them, and add new ones as they come in."

Kyle: "I have a list, alphabetically organized, too! Alien X, Arcticguana, Atomix…"

Gwen: "Had some time?"

Kyle: "Kind of."

Max: "You need to be careful with that, too, Kyle. You have to use the aliens you know about."

Kyle: "What if the roster I have isn't enough? I need to know every alien on this watch!"

Max: "Be careful. You don't know what some of them even are, and you don't know how many there are."

Kyle: "Yes I do. 1,000,903." (Author's note: 1,000,900 in beginning, Nessy, Buzzshock, and Chaotix were absorbed in, making it 1,000,903.) The Omnitrix continued to make beeping noises as I turned it.

Max: "Way too many of them to just memorize." A kid started walking out in the middle of the road, and Max hit his brakes, making the whole RV stop, and the kid nearly ran off of a cliff. I opened the RV door.

Kyle: "Sweet! And it's hero time!" I slapped the faceplate down, then became a green alien with purely white eyes, wearing a red jumpsuit, and had blue gloves.

Kyle: "Um… not exactly what I took you for, but okay. Let's go!" I ran to where the kid was, and tried to grab him, but he freaked out, and let go of the rocks, falling down.

Kyle: "D***IT! Hold on!" I jumped off of the cliff, and I was floating on an invisible disk I created without knowing it. I glided down towards him, then built a force field around him, and saved him from dying, then levitated us both to the top of the cliff again. I set both of us down. Ben, Gwen, and Max got out of the RV.

Kyle: "You'll be Visor. Because you have force field projection, and the fact you're mostly blind." I turned to the kid.

Visor: "You okay?" He fainted.

Visor: "I'll take that as a no." We had gone back in the RV, to see what we could do for him, and I was turning the faceplate around, examining the aliens even more. Gwen was sitting right next to me.

Gwen: "Kyle, I wish you weren't so absorbed with that thing! What about other things?"

Kyle: "Like?"

Gwen: "Us!"

Kyle: "Us?"

Gwen: Boyfriend, girlfriend, hello? Ringing a bell?"

Kyle: "It is. Why?"

Gwen: "I'm important, too, Kyle! Just try to concentrate on us here. We have a relationship going on, and I want to keep it together!" She walked off, and I turned the watch off.

Kyle: "Okay, Gwen. Whatever you want."

Gwen: "Really?"

Kyle: "Really." I went XLR8.

XLR8: "So, where do you want to go?"

Gwen: "I want you to stay here. As Kyle." I reverted to normal.

Kyle: "Okay. Gotcha. No Omnitrix unless I have to."

Gwen: "Good. Let's check on the fraidy cat." We walked over to Ben and Max.

Max: "Let's see, no major scratches, no bruises, no cuts…"

Ben: "What's his name?"

Gwen: "Gilbert."

Ben: "How do you know?"

Gwen: "Girl's intuition."

Kyle: "That, and he has a nametag." I showed it to them, and Gwen laughed a bit, while Ben stared at her.

Max: "Let's get him back to his summer camp."

Kyle: "Camp Opinicon… Okay… We'll take him there. I saw the sign on the way out here."

Gwen: "Cool." We drove in the opposite direction until we found the kid's camp, and started looking around in it. When we found the mess hall, we found a plate of spaghetti sitting out. I smiled, immediately sat down in front of it, and started eating it.

Gwen: "Kyle! You don't know how log that's been out!"

Kyle: "It's warm, and I'm hungry!" I continued to chow down, then Ben and Gwen started pulling for the food while I pulled it back. We played tug of war until we fell to the floor, and spaghetti was all over our faces.

Max: "What am I going to do with you three?"

Ben: "I don't know, Grandpa…"

Kyle: "One big happy family, that's us." I got up, then helped Ben and Gwen up/

Voice: Are they gone yet?"

Ben: "YAAAH!" He tripped on some spaghetti still on the ground. Gwen and I laughed. Two little kids stepped out of a closet.

Boy: "I'm Andy."

Girl: "And I'm Mandy."

Andy: "We hid here after our camp got overrun by plant people."

Max: "Plant people?"

Kyle: "Where are they now?" I grabbed the watch.

Mandy: "We don't know."

Ben: "We'd better go before they come back."

Kyle: "Yes. Let's." We had headed back into the RV, and Max gave Andy, Mandy, Ben, and Gwen towels. Andy and Mandy shared their towel like best friends, but Ben and Gwen were tugging it to try and dry just themselves.

Ben and Gwen: "Let go dweeb!"

Kyle: "I got this." I went XLR8, grabbed the towel, and dried them both off.

XLR8: "Better?"

Gwen: "Yeah." I smiled. Gilbert had woken back up. I changed back so I wouldn't frighten him again.

Gilbert: "Oh man… What happened?"

Ben: "You almost got run over, then we saved you."

Gilbert: "Thanks."

Kyle: "Ain't no problem, dude. It's what I do."

Andy; "How'd you save him from getting run over?" I transformed into Visor right in front of them, and Gilbert started screaming.

Gwen: "Gilbert, it's okay! That's just what he does."

Gilbert: "He's a shape-shifting alien?" I went normal again.

Ben: "Yep."

Kyle: Yeah. I also have 1,000,902 other forms. Wanna see?"

Gilbert: "I think I'm good."

Max: "We'd better get going. There has to be a safer place somewhere." Max started up the RV, but the motor sputtered.

Max: "Strange…"

Kyle: "I'll go Upgrade. This baby'll be fixed up in no time."

Max: "I think I should handle this."

Kyle: "Fine." He headed out, and we heard footsteps besides his, then a scream.

Gwen: "Grandpa?" We all ran outside, and saw living mushrooms taking him with them.

Andy: "The plant people!"

Mandy; "They took your Grandpa!"

Kyle: "Not this time! Going hero!" I became Snakepit. He had 5 heads, two arms, two legs, and a tail. I ran out, then started shooting out venom darts, striking them all down, and I tail whipped the ones around Max. I went Sandbox, aliving mass of sand, transformed my arm into a hammer, then smashed some more still trying to take Max. I went Frostbite, who was living ice, but not bulky like Diamondhead. I shot out some ice rays, building a wall in front of Max and I, then I jumped up over it, shot down ice shards, then went Cannonbolt, and slammed down, and unrolled.

Max: "Kyle!" More mushrooms were carrying him. I went XLR8, zoomed off at the mushrooms, and kicked them all off of him. I went Swampfire, and prepared seeds to throw, then threw them at new mushrooms coming towards us, trapping them in vines. I then threw a large fireball at them, burning them up.

Swampfire: "That should do it… MAX!" Mushrooms were parading off with him again.

Swampfire: "COME ON!!" The mushrooms left over dogpiled me. I transformed into Diamondhead, then stabbed each one on me, and tossed them off. I slammed my fists into the ground, then formed a diamond wall in front of the mushrooms. I went Fourarms, then jumped out at them, and slammed each one. There was somke, and I flew out of the smoke as Stinkfly, carrying Max.

Max: "There are too many of them, Kyle!"

Stinkfly: "I know! I need to… AHH!" Mushrooms jumped out of the trees, and dogpiled on me, crashlanding me into the ground, releasing Max. They grabbed Max, running off with him. I tried to get up, but I fell unconscious, and reverted to normal. I later woke up looking at Ben's face.

Kyle: "Ben?"

Ben: "The mushrooms knocked you out, and…"

Gwen: "HOW COULD YOU!!?" She slapped me across the face.

Kyle: "Ow! Will some PLEASE explain to me what happened?"

Gilbert: "They knocked you out and took Mr. Tennyson with them."

Gwen: "And it's all your fault!" She slapped me again.

Kyle: "OW! Stop it!" I got out of the bed. We were in an entirely different location.

Kyle: "We're not in the RV, guys."

Andy: "We're in one of the cabins."

Ben: "And not only have we been holding off the mushroom people, but I have had an athlete's foot problem since I got here!" He threw some powder onto his foot.

Mandy: "Everyone here ends up getting it."

Gilbert: "I know."

Kyle: "The rest of you stay here. I'll go and get Max." I went Wildmutt.

Ben: "It's been awhile boy."

Wildmutt: "ROAR!" I opened the door, then ran out to find any hint of Max's scent. I heard rustling in some bushes. I growled.

Ben (Coming out of a bush): "It's just me, Kyle." I pointed to my back, and Ben hopped on. I continued onwards, until we found a giant hole.

Ben: "This must be where they have Grandpa!" I went XLR8.

XLR8: "Let's go in and out quick!" I zoomed in, and started cutting away any vines that tried to get at us. We found Max after a few seconds.

Max: "Kyle! Ben!"

XLR8: "I'll get you outta here!" I went Heatblast, and started burning away the vines holding him.

Max: "Kyle! Ben! Run now!" The mushrooms from before started to attack again. Ben started pulling at the vines, and I turned to shoot them with fire. I started to realize there was too many to go on like this, so I went Echo Echo, then multiplied into 5, and screamed at them. They flew out of the room, I went back to one, and became XLR8, then started cutting at the vines with my super speed.

Ben: "Kyle! We need to go faster!" I went Diamondhead, and started slashing, until I noticed the mushrooms were coming back in force. I built a diamond wall behind us. I proceeded to keep on cutting, unitl Ben and I got grabbed, and it binded him in, and threw me out into the crowd of mushrooms. The mushrooms were surrounding me, and I became Visor, then created a huge force field to blow them off of me. I went Heatblast again, and burned them down. The vines from before smashed apart the diamond wall I built.

Heatblast; "I'll come back when I have a better plan guys!" I went Jetray, and flew out, and landed in the campgrounds, and went normal.

Kyle: "I need a new plan of action here. I know where they are, and how I can save them, but I need away to get there fast enough, and use an alien strong enough to pull those vines apart."

Gwen: "THEY?!" She was with the other three, with a very angry look on her face scowling right at me.

Kyle: "Ben went after me. He didn't tell you?"

Gwen: "No! KYLE! This is the last straw! We are through!"

Kyle: "GWEN! I HAD NO CONTROL OVER IT! THERE WERE TOO MANY TO FIGHT OFF!!!"

Gwen: "REALLY NOW?!" She walked right up to me, and we scowled at each other, point blank range into our faces.

Gilbert: "I don't think now's the best time for this…" We both scowled at him, and he freaked out.

Mandy: "Maybe we need to back off for a bit." We looked back at each other, and snarled.

Gwen: "You are so incompetent sometimes!"

Kyle: "That's new, Gwen! Ben's right! You can be a dweeb!" She backed off.

Kyle: "I guess I should've listened to him the first time." I walked off, and into a cabin, then slammed the door.

Kyle: "Hmm… XLR8 to get there, maybe KyVilgax, and Omniprime if I absolutely have too… Hmm…" I heard screaming outside, and I opened the door, seeing the kids getting chased by mushrooms. I went XLR8, and kicked them all away from the kids and Gwen.

Gilbert: "Thanks again."

XLR8:"My pleasure."

Gwen: "I'm sorry, Kyle, I…"

XLR8: "Just make sure the kids are safe! I'll go back!" I zoomed back off.

Gwen: "Let's do it!" They charged, and started taking down the mushrooms to make it to the supply shed. When they got there, Gwen busted the door back open, Andy was holding a hockey stick, Mandy was holding a baseball bat, and Gilbert was holding a baseball launcher. Andy and Mandy were pummeling some of the mushrooms, Gwen was fighting some hand to hand, and Gilbert was shooting baseballs at them to slow them down. I had made it to the hole.

XLR8: "Speed's done. Time for muscle!" I went KyVilgax, the buffed myself up, and jumped into the hole, running through. Vines came striking at me, but I had managed to tear each one to bits. When bigger vines started to show up, I went Omniprime, transformed to truck mode, and zoomed on through, firing lasers from my trailer at them to fend them off. The vines eventually grabbed my trailer, prying me loose, so I split form it, and went Robot mode, then started shooting lasers at the ceiling, making rocks fall onto the vines, and I grabbed my trailer out of there. I transformed back into truck mode and latched my trailer back on, and stopped when my lights shined on Ben and Max.

Ben: "I told you he'd come back, Grandpa!"

Max: "Good! Hurry up then!" I went Frostbite, ran over, and shot ice vapor at the vines, then went Sandbox, and made my arms into hammers, and smashed them apart.

Max: "Good job. Let's get going." I went Cannonbolt.

Cannonbolt: "Cannonbolt express ready to rev up!" I grabbed them, but some vines pulled us into the ground. Outside, Gwen and the kids were still fighting the mushrooms.

Gwen: "Keep going!" They climbed to a rope slider while Gilbert was shooting down at them to slow them down, and Andy and Mandy were now fighting over the slide.

Andy: "I should go! I'm stronger!

Mandy: "No! I'll go! I know the way around better!"

Gwen: "Just go!" They both slid down, Gwen jumped down, and Gilbert eventually jumped down, while still shooting baseballs at them.

Gilbert: "Aw darn it! I ran out of ammo!" He threw the gun at them, but they weren't stopped.

Andy: "Now what?"

Gwen: "That canoe! We use that!" They pulled it over their heads, and charged through the crowd.

Mandy: "Will we be okay?"

Gwen: "I'll make sure of it!"

Andy: "Hurry!" They found a new cabin, and opened the door to it while tossing the canoe into the crowd. They propped a chair against the door.

Mandy: "We're in the counselor's office!"

Gwen: "What about it?"

Andy: "The counselor said he had a gun here somewhere."

Gilbert: "And he does!" it was a pistol.

Gwen: "Wow. Actually something that's helpful! Grab some chairs! We're going to fight them here!" The door was slammed open, and Gwen grabbed the pistol, and started shooting at the mushrooms while Andy used the chair he found to smack mushrooms, and Mandy was on top of the desk, and Gilbert was hiding under the desk.

Meanwhile…

Ben, Max, and I were pulled through the ground, and met a giant pink ball.

Cannonbolt: "I'll see if I can figure out why it's doing this." I went Wildvine.

Wildvine: Why are you attacking this camp?"

Pink ball: "I am the mycelium. I will take over your world with my spores, destroying your kid for good!"

Wildvine: "Not gonna happen!" I grew thorns out of my body, freeing myself, and I cut Max and Ben free. I tossed grenades at it, then went Snakepit, and landed on top of it, and shot venom at the tentacles holding it in place, then went Heatblast, and launched myself off, throwing fireballs, hoping to weaken it, then I went Stinkfly, and started cutting off more tentacles.

Mycelium: "Your resistance is pointless!" It grabbed me. I then became Chromastone, and blasted the tentacles holding me, breaking out, and I shot a laser at its face. I went Eye Guy when it grabbed me again, and I shot the tentacles with freeze rays and fire, while shooting my main laser beam at its face, stunning him. I went Omniprime, and yelled, "SUPER MODE! ENGAGE!" My trailer transformed into giant legs, then I latched on upside down, and my old legs came down and became arms, while my new head burst out the top. I pulled a rifle out of my back, locked on to each tentacle, and shot red and yellow lasers at each one, making it have seizures.

Ben: "it's working Kyle!" I locked on another time, but it slapped me.

Mycelium: "How DARE you strike me like that!" it tried to pick me up, but Max and Ben attacked the tentacles trying to get me, and I became Heatblast again, and launched myself back at him, then dropped a large fireball right into its face, then went Big Chill, and phased through it, making it freeze over. I became Humongousaur, and grew to 60 feet tall, and started to slam it in, until it whipped my face with a tentacle, then whipped me unconscious, reverting me to normal.

Max: "Kyle!"

Ben: "NO!"

Mycelium: "You two will make excellent appetizers!" It grabbed them both, and planned to eat them.

Ben: "Grandpa, I'm sorry."

Max: "For what?"

Ben: "Making him come here like this. I should've stayed with Gwen."

Max: "It can't be helped now."

Loud voice: "YES IT CAN!" I emitted black energy from my eyes and the Omntrix, then transformed into Raven from Teen Titans, but with a red cape, blue top, and an Omnitrix symbol on my belt.

Mycelium: "What?"

Ben: "Kyle?"

Kyle: "AZARETH METRION ZINTHOS!!!!" I grabbed each little ice shard with my telekinetic power, then crunched my hands together, crunching each piece into dust.

Ben: "Awesome!"

Kyle: "AAAGGGHHHH!!!! Must regain control! Must regain control! Can not feel a thing!!!" I was still emitting massive bursts of energy, and I was crouched to the ground, trying to calm down.

Max: "Calm down, Kyle! You can do this!" I finally recovered, when the ground stopped shaking, and I got up, with a straight face.

Ben: "Are you OK?"

Kyle: "Yes. We should be heading back." I floated up on a black energy disk. They looked at me weirdly.

Kyle: "You two getting on, or going on foot?" They got on, and I flew out of the hole, seeing it was day times, and dead mushrooms were lying across the ground. I landed on the ground, and turned the disk off, letting Ben and Max walk.

Gwen: "Kyle! You did it!"

Kyle: "It's Metrion."

Gwen: "Fine!"

Metrion: "I can't afford to feel anything."

Gwen: "Is that you, or the alien talking?"

Metrion: "Both." She stopped looking mad, then surprised. I noticed the huge plants coming out of the ground.

Metrion: "What are those things?"

Gilbert: "The spore pods. They have to be taken down now." I created my flying disk again.

Metrion: "Got it." I flew over to each one, tearing them down, and it took only a few minutes. I landed after I was done, and looked at Gwen. She walked over to me.

Metrion: "Uh, Gwen…"

Gwen: "What?"

Metrion: "I got too mad back there, I…"

Gwen: "I know. You're still okay." I cracked a smile.

Metrion: "Cool." We hugged each other, then Gwen felt something weird.

Gwen: "Kyle?"

Metrion: "What?"

Gwen: "There's something on your chest."

Metrion: "Oh great. Those."

Gwen: "Still glad to have you back, though."

Metrion: "Glad to be back."

The End.

Author's note: I was thinking o a theme song for myself, and I chose Hero by Superchick. If you have different ideas, you can tell me, or if you like that, then still tell me.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: The Best Sword in the Universe!**

Well, I couldn't believe this myself, but, we heard the ultimate weapon in the universe had been discovered! What could be more powerful than the Omnitrix? Read on!

Gwen: "Kyle, You've been quiet all day! This isn't like you."

Metrion (pulling down hood on the cloak): "I need to meditate at least once every day now. It keeps this form under control."

Gwen: "You never needed to control it before."

Metrion: "I know, but that was before I realized it was in here. I'll keep on this for right now." I closed my eyes, and everything around me became like outer space, and I was levitating on a rock.

Metrion: "Azarath metrion zinthos…" I was saying that out loud, which was freaking out Gwen a tad bit.

Gwen: "This is so creepy…" She backed up, and sat in the couch. Ben walked up to me, and snapped his fingers in my face. I didn't respond at all to it.

Ben: "He is creepy like that, Gwen, uh…" He shivered.

Gwen: "No kidding. I like him better as normal Kyle." I opened my eyes.

Metrion: "That's better."

Max: "LUNCH TIME!!!!"

Metrion: "AAAAHHHHHH!" I lost my concentration while floating, and slammed onto the ground. Ben and Gwen laughed.

Metrion: "So not funny. What's for lunch?"

Max: "Dung Beetle Soup."

Ben and Gwen: "EWW!"

Metrion: "Let's give it a whirl." I sat down, and Max put a bowl in front of me. I slurped it up in the spoon, tasted it for a second, then smiled.

Metrion: "Not bad at all Max." I used my telekinesis on the bowl, opened my mouth, and slurped up the rest of it in one gulp.

Ben: "Oh great! Now he knows how to use telekinesis to eat things!"

Gwen: "Eww…"

Metrion: "What? Is something wrong with that?"

Max: "No. I liked it. I never knew you liked my cooking that much."

Metrion: "What can I say? You always cook good food. Except for Splug."

Gwen: "And he's never made it since."

Metrion: "Well, it's not like-" An alarm went off. "AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" It scared me again, and I even banged my head on the floor again, making Ben and Gwen laugh once again.

Gwen : "I don't know if it's the scream, or the fact he's falling on the floor that makes me laugh! HAHAHAHA!!"

Ben: "It's the girly scream! HAHA!"

Metrion: "GRRRRRR!!!" My eyes glowed black, then I levitated them both, and dropped them on the floor head-first. Max then laughed a bit.

Metrion: "How do you like it? HUH?!"

Gwen: "Cool down! Please!"

Ben: "You're having an emotional breakdown again!"

Metrion: "I don't care!" I grabbed them again, and slammed them into the floor this time. I stopped myself.

Ben: "Not cool, dude!"

Gwen: "So not cool." I reverted to normal.

Kyle: "Now you know how I feel."

Max: "Kids, look at this!" We walked over to his little screen, and it showed a mask.

Kyle: "Wow. Nice looking mask."

Gwen: "Looks creepy."

Kyle: "Like I'm not."

Max: "It's the Mask of Ekchuah."

Ben: "Is that an alien?"

Max and Kyle: "No. he's the Mayan God of War." We looked at each other, and I shrugged.

Max: "I'm rubbing off on you. I can tell."

Kyle; "What can I say? You're a good teacher."

Max: "It's been discovered at an oil rigging place in the desert somewhere."

Kyle: "On it!" I became Upgrade.

Upgrade: "I'll have us there in no time!" I merged with the RV, then zoomed off in the direction the radar gave me. We got there in a matter of minutes. I then separated from the RV. The door was opened, and Gwen fell out of the RV, and Max fell right next to her, while Ben jumped out and we high-fived.

Ben: "I love it when you do that, Kyle."

Upgrade: "So do I."

Max: "We have to sneak into that building, then get the mask." I went Big Chill.

Big Chill: "On it." I phased through the building, and came out in a room where two guard dogs were. They barked at me, and tried to scare me off when I became tangible in front of them.

Big Chill: "You mutts want to play scare?" I went Wildmutt, then roared in their faces, scaring them off. I smiled, then started running through, trying to find a way for Ben, Gwen, and Max to get in. I eventually found a storm cellar door, and opened it for them.

Gwen: "Nice job, Fido." She petted me, and Ben and Max walked in while we looked for the signal that Max was tracing on his scanner. We got to a room with a safe in it.

Max: "The mask is in that safe." I walked up to it, then went Grey Matter.

Grey Matter: "Who better to crack a safe then you?" I turned the dial around, until I heard it crack open. I gave them a thumbs up, and Max opened the safe, taking out the mask. I jumped off, and reverted to normal.

Kyle: "See? That wasn't so bad, now was it guys?"

Ben: "Nope, Kai. It wasn't."

Kyle: "Yep. I'm awesome. I'm signing autographs today."

Gwen: "Let's get out of here before we get spotted."

Voice: "Hello, Tennysons, and Kyle." We saw Enoch, along with his Forever Knight goons.

Kyle: "You guys again? D***. I thought you gave up after I blew up your castle."

Enoch: "No such luck. That was not our only castle you destroyed. Smite them, my Knights!" They charged, and I went Diamondhead.

Diamondhead: "Bring it, metalheads!" They sliced at me, but I deflected their swords, and kicked them off, then went XLR8, and tackled Enoch. Gwen high jump kicked the goon about to get up, and Ben punched the other one. Max was still holding the mask, and ran out with Ben and Gwen, only to be stopped by more goons. Enoch was slammed into a wall, and I stepped out as Cannonbolt, then saw Max backing away from the goons, went Ghostfreak, phased through Max, then went tangible, and went Eye Guy, then blew them all away with my eye beams.

Eye Guy: "Go! I'll handle the knights!" I went Chromastone, and charged at Enoch again, and he brought out his sword, trying to slice me, but I deflected it, and punched him again. They continued running, and made it to the RV, only to be ambushed by Forever Knights, and they took the mask.

Forever Knight 1: "We got it! We must go to Lord Enoch!" Enoch was tossed out of the building, and he slammed into the ground.

Forever Knight 2: "Lord Enoch! What happened?"

Enoch: "He's gotten skilled with the Omnitrix…" I as Metrion, got out of the building by phasing through it. I saw that a knight was holding the mask, and I grabbed it with my telekinesis, pulling it towards me.

Metrion: "Nice try, Forever Knights." I went XLR8, and ran over to Ben, Gwen, and Max, who were getting up from the ground, because they got knocked out.

XLR8: "You guys good? I got the mask back."

Ben: "Yeah."

Max: "Go Upgrade, quick!" I gave him the mask, and went Upgrade, and merged with the RV again, but Enoch shot a shocker thing at me before I could take off, and I was stopped, and I separated from the RV, incapacitated.

Upgrade: "Ouch…"

Enoch: "Into the RV! Take the mask!" They charged through the open door, and managed to take the mask back, and got away in the getaway car. I went Chromastone, and sent the shock into the Earth.

Chromastone: "They are not going to get away with it!" I went Jetray, and took off, while Max started up the RV, and drove towards the car.

Jetray: "Time to make my move!" I shot my eye beams in front of the car, and the RV, with its ramming bumper, hit the back of Enoch's car.

In the RV…

Max: "I need to gear up." He put the RV on autopilot, and walked into the bathroom.

Ben: "Grandpa?" Max closed the door, interrupting Ben.

Gwen: "Guess when you gotta go, you gotta go…"

I was still outside, shooting down eye beams.

Enoch: "Deal with that Aerophibian pest."

Forever Knight: "Yes, my lord." He pulled out a gun, and pushed down the window, and started shooting at me. I dodged the shots, and shot back, destroying the gun.

Jetray: "That's enough of playing chicken! Going in hard!" I went Diamondhead, and slammed right on the top of the car, and started digging in to the top of it.

Enoch: "Stop him!"

Forever Knight 2: "Yes my lord." He stepped out to the top of the car with his magnetic boots, and started swinging his sword at me. I deflected it, planted my feet into the car's roof, and shot diamond shards into his face, stunning him, then walked towards him, and punched him off of the car, sending him falling off of the bridge we were on. Max had then gotten out of the bathroom in his Plumber's suit, and went out of the RV, seeing me on top of the car.

Max: "I'll get the mask. You take the RV."

I went Upgrade.

Upgrade: "Got it." I merged with the RV, and started turning it around and around. Max jumped onto Enoch's car, got in through the roof, and swiped the mask. Enoch had tried stabbing at him with his sword, but that had failed. Max ran back to the RV, and took control of it, then handed me the mask as I split from the RV, and reverted to normal.

Kyle: "Why does Enoch want this so badly?"

Max: "It's the key to the Sword of Ekchuah, the ultimate weapon."

Kyle: "Sounds like something I could use."

Max: "This is not a toy, Kyle. It could end the world in one swipe if you swung it as Humongousaur hard enough."

Kyle: "Wow. I can see why Enoch wants it so badly."

Ben: "And we need to get to it before he does, right?"

Max: "Right."

Kyle: "Gwen, hold this." She grabbed the mask, and I went Upgrade again.

Max: "No! Too risky! We need to get over there without Enoch noticing."

Upgrade: "Aw man…"

Gwen: "This is a radar to it, right?"

Max: "Yes. Why?"

Gwen: "I have an idea." A few minutes later, I was on a flying disk I made as Metrion, and Max, Ben, and Gwen were riding with me.

Metrion: "Won't a black flying disk give us away?"

Gwen: "Have a better idea?"

Metrion: "Actually, yes." I went Visor, and created a clear flying disk under us, then built a cloaking field around all of us.

Ben: "So, how does this help?"

Visor: "I made a cloaking field that is invisible to the human eye. Enoch and his goons can't see us."

Max: "We'd better hurry. Land us right here." We landed right next to Enoch's helicopter, and I kept the cloaking field around us on as we went to a new side of the Mayan pyramid. I brought it down when we were out of view from him, and changed to normal.

Kyle; "What's our next move?"

Max: "We find a secret entrance to the temple. There always is one."

Gwen put the mask on.

Max: "Gwen, now is not the time to play Halloween."

Gwen: "Maybe this can help us find it, too." She found a brick that was glowing on the mask's point of view, and pushed it, making a doorway, leading to some stairs.

Ben: "Cool, Gwen."

Gwen: "Girls' intuition, what can I say? You three would be helpless without me." We walked in, and continued down the staircase.

Max: "Be careful the Mayans knew very clever ways to…" A step cracked that I stepped on, and the whole place rumbled.

Gwen: "Set booby traps!" I went Stinkfly, and grabbed Ben and Gwen, and was about to grab Max, until he used his jet shoes to fly down to a new corridor.

Stinkfly: "That was close!"

Max: "Good job, Kyle. Saved the mask." He snatched the mask away from Gwen and took it himself.

Gwen: "Thanks a lot, Grump-Pa!" We continued on through the chamber while I reverted to normal. Later, we found the door leading to the sword.

Max: "This is it." He set the mask in, then Ben, Gwen, and I got snatched by some Forever Knights, and Enoch was seen by Max holding a torch.

Enoch: "Hand us the mask, Max Tennyson, or your children here get it." Max was about to attack them, but he stopped, and put his hands up, later showing us tied by our hands, and Max wasn't wearing his boots or gloves anymore.

Kyle: "Wow, Max. All you cared for was the mask…"

Enoch: "Silence, you fools!" I shut up.

Enoch: "What we have you in front of is the bottomless pit of despair, where the Mayans would execute their criminals. Let us see if it IS bottomless!" He pushed me down, then Ben and Gwen, and finally Max.

Enoch: "At last! The Sword of Ekchuah is mine!" They ran in only to be stopped by a giant creature. Meanwhile, we were still falling.

Kyle: "going hero!" I went Fourarms, grabbed the edge of the hole, and grabbed Ben, Gwen, and Max, then climbed my way back up.

Max: "Good. Now let's get in there."

Fourarms: "Wait a sec, Max! Ben and Gwen need a breather!"

Max: "You don't know how powerful this sword really is, do you?"

Fourarms: "We KNOW how important it is, and some other things here that are important, like your grandkid's lives, Max! Do you?" He stopped to think, then realized what the jerk he became was.

Max: "I'm sorry."

Fourarms: "Whatever." I set both Gwen and Ben down, and they woke up, while we looked into the chamber.

Max: "They're trying to get it, still."

Gwen: "Who's the big guy?"

Max: "Ah Puch. The Mayan God of the Underworld."

Fourarms: "And he was sentenced to guard the sword, eh?"

Max: "Yes."

Ben; "Kyle, you distract him. Grandpa, Gwen and I will get the sword."

Fourarms: "My thoughts exactly." They ran in, and while Ah Puch tried to attack them, I rammed him in the side, and sent him flying into a wall. He got out, and roared at me.

Fourarms: "Want some more?" I gestured 'come on' and he charged right at me, while I charged at him. He was about to smash me into the ground, but I went Big Chill, and phased right through him, freezing him solid. He broke out, and hit me, and I became Cannonbolt, then rolled right into him, bounced back off, and went XLR8, and started kicking him in the face until he grabbed me. I went Wildvine, and stabbed his hand with my thorns, and walked behind him, and clobbered him as Heatblast with a fireball. I then went Swampfire, and charged for him. He grabbed me, and slammed me into the ground. I wrapped all around him as a vine, then punched him in the face, and went Atomix, then shot him with a radiation beam. I went Fourarms again, and socked him straight through the wall. He grabbed me, and tackled me into the wall right behing him, and I slammed all four of my arms into his face, and punched him back up, clobbered him in the face, and charged right into him, sending him flying into another wall. I then went Frostbite, and tried to freeze him down, but he busted out, and I grew two ice swords out of my arms, and started slicing away at his head. He grabbed me, then I went Swampfire, burned the ice, and threw the water in his eyes, stunning him. I then went Diamondhead, and tried to imprison him in a diamond prison, but he busted out, grabbed me, and slammed my face into the ground. I became Ghostfrerak to not take the impact, then phased through the ground. Max was running up while triying to get the Forever Knights away from the sword. Ben punched one, and Gwen kicked one off the stairs, while Enoch was ahead, about to grab the sword, when Max threw his bolos at him, tripping him. Ben and Gwen then drop kicked him, and Max tossed him off the staircase, and threw bombs down at him. Ah Puch punched me as Fourarms into the stairs.

Fourarms: "Gotta keep the fight away from the sword!" I went Humongousaur, then grew to 30 feet, and charged right at Ah Puch, and slammed him into the ground, Broly from DBZ style, and continuously slammed him with punches. Enoch managed to climb back up the stairs, because some knights distracted Max, and I used a Humongoslam on Ah Puch to finally knock him unconscious, while I tried to grab the sword myself. Ben and Gwen were catching up to him, but they were punched aside by Enoch on the way, up, which made me mad, and I RAN for Enoch instead of the sword, then grabbed him.

Humongousaur; "How dare you do that! I will kill you!" I was about to slam Enoch into the ground face first until a Knight threw a blinding light grenade at my face. I dropped Enoch, then was backing up.

Humongousaur: "Can't see… Oh…" Enoch was climbing up the stairs, then some knights grabbed Ben and Gwen.

Max: "Kids!"

Enoch: "I'd worry more about this if I were you, Tennyson." He looked around, and noticed I was still blinded, and looked back at Enoch, then the Knights, and charged at them with his rocket boots, and punched each one, freeing Ben and Gwen, and all three of them together knocked out the knights.

Enoch: "Your choice will cost you dearly, Tennyson!" He picked up the sword, and it glowed, making me gain my sight again.

Humongousaur: "No! Enoch got the sword!"

Enioch: "And now, I will rule the world! And the universe! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Humongousaur: "Not on my watch you won't!" I became Alien X, and my hands glowed.

Alien X: "This is it, Enoch! The ultimate weapon, against the ultimate alien! The Omnitrix, vs. the sword! You and me! Let's do this!" I shot energy beams at Enoch, and while he swung the sword, it crumbled to dust, and then he got hit by my energy blasts.

Alien X: "What the hell just happened?" Max laughed.

Max: "I guess I should've expected that to happen, since the sword is over 500 years old! Ha ha!"

Enoch: "No! My sword! You must have done something to it! You will pay!"

Alien X: "I got this, Max." The temple started to crumble, then I fell to the ground.

Ben: "What's happening?"

Max: "The temple is crumbling! We have to move!" I teleported Ben, Gwen, Max, and I out of there, while Enoch tried to put the sword back together, but the temple crumbled down. When we reappeared, we were outside of the temple.

Alien X: "Wow. That was the ultimate weapon? Pretty lame."

Max: "Ah. I'm in the mood for some dung beetle soup."

Gwen: "Good to have you back, grandpa."

Max: "Kyle?"

Alien X: "On it." I destroyed the helicopter by throwing an energy ring at it.

Max: "Um, why'd you do that?"

Alien X: "So any surviving Forever Knights can't escape this place. And the fact I can teleport us."

Max: "Oh yeah."

Kyle: "On it, again!" I teleported us back to the RV.

Alien X: "There we go."

Ben: "Isn't this the time you change back now?"

Alien X: "Nah. I wanna stay like this for a while."

Gwen: "Okay…"

Alien X: "I never gave this form a chance before. Now that my other personalities are gone, I can do what I want, when I want."

Ben: "Oh boy…"

The End.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: The Return of Lucky Girl.**

Before we get to the story…

A girl with white hair busted into a highly secure prison, using her magic bag's powers, and making grenades from them. She goes through like this for a few minutes, then finds the door she was looking for. She summons some rock dogs, and they break the door down. Inside is Hex.

Hex: "I see you have come."

White-haired girl: "Uncle Hex, I brought your staff like you told me, but I can't get it to work." She pulled it out of her bag, then Hex pulled it towards him.

Hex: "You've done a good job Charmcaster, but this can only be used in the hands of a master magician."

Charmcaster: "Yes, Uncle." They left back the way she had come in.

With us, a bus full of elderly people was coming down from a bridge, then just as it was about to fall, something grabbed it, and pulled it back up. This was me as Bio-Rex. I set it back down to the side, and they turned around to find me staring down at them. The old people stared up at me, then an old man asked, "Aren't you going to help us down?" I gave them a questioning roar.

Old lady: "We can't get down by ourselves, you know." I groaned, then became Fourarms.

Fourarms: "Alright. Come on, one at a time." I helped them all down, and I had used Upgrade to fix up their bus, and they left, after I separated from it.

Upgrade: "I can't believe they couldn't get down from the bus. They aren't as helpless as they say they are."

Max: "What can I say?"

Ben: "And that's why I don't like most old people." I changed back to normal.

Kyle: "Yeah. I know."

Gwen: "What happened to Alien X?"

Kyle: "I spent enough time as him. I spent the rest of the whole day as him stopping criminals, remember?"

Gwen: "Yes, but-"

Kyle: "But nothin'. Stopping criminals became way too easy. I like at least somewhat of a challenge."

Ben: "But Alien X can do anything by the snap of a finger."

Kyle: "Exactly, Ben."

Max: "I can respect that in a person."

Kyle: "I just lost the thrill of actually doing some leg work I guess."

Ben: "So, what are we doing next?"

Gwen: "Something I want to do for a change."

Ben: "Oh man!"

Kyle: "Okay."

Ben: "What?! You WANT to help Gwen with shopping or some stupid crap like that?"

Kyle: "Well, I could use a break and some relief tomorrow. Of course I will."

Gwen: "Ah! You are the best boyfriend ever!" She ran up and hugged me.

Kyle: "You're welcome."

Max: "We'd better get going." We walked back into the RV, and headed to the next town, which was Seattle.

We were at a magic convention.

Kyle: "Ugh…"

Gwen: "What's wrong Kyle?"

Kyle: "Magic? Seriously?! I thought we all had enough of magic after we beat Hex."

Gwen: "Maybe you have, but I haven't." I went Ghostfreak.

Ghostfreak: "See you outside, Gwen." Max grabbed me.

Max: "I don't think so."

Gwen: "If you leave, we are through!" I reverted to normal.

Kyle: "Fine." We continued looking through, and Gwen was less than satisfied, but Ben and I were trying on all these weird voodoo masks.

Kyle: "This isn't bad at all! OOH OOH! I'm Spidermonkey!"

Ben: "I'm Humongousaur! GRAAAAAARRRR!!!!" We pulled the masks off our faces, and laughed.

Gwen: "I sometimes wonder why he acts like this."

Max: "He's trying to be good with all three of us. He's trying to be, you know, family. He doesn't have one anymore, remember?"

Gwen: "Oh. That's why he acts immature around Ben."

Max: "Find anything yet?"

Gwen: "No. Not at all."

Max: "Let's see if you can't find something, eh?"

Gwen: "Okay. Ahh…" She walked around a bit more, then saw a ring that looked pretty interesting.

Gwen: "How much?"

Gypsy saleslady: " 10 bucks."

Gwen: "Deal." She bought it, and put it on her wrist. "This looks like the charm of Bazell I found before." She walked up to us, while Max was fooling around with us with the masks.

Max: "I'm FOURARMS! FOURARMS WILL SMASH YOU ALL!!!"

Ben: "NO! Even Diamondhead can't withstand this!"

Kyle: "But Humongousaur can! GRAAAR!"

Max: "Oh no! I'm toast! No!"

Gwen: "Hmm…" She ran behind us then found a mask herself.

Gwen: "BOO!!!" Max, Ben and I were spooked.

Gwen (Using her Ghostfreak impression): "But no one can defeat Ghostfreak! Ahhh hahahahaha!" She took off her mask, and laughed normally.

Ben: "Very funny, doofus."

Kyle: "Aww… Just when Humongousaur kicked everyone's butt, too."

Max: "So, found something?"

Gwen: "Yes. This thing looks like that…" She was topped by a scream outside, and a helicopter was falling down.

Kyle: "Looks like it's Kyoxys time!" I transformed into him, then morphed into Attack mode, and charged up, holding the helicopter up. A guy fell out, then I split into two of me, the other being colored more pale, and had no eyes, flew down to rescue the other guy. The helicopter blade was still spinning around, though, and it fell off, heading for Max and Ben. Gwen pushed them both aside just in time.

Gwen: "Whoa. What the…?" Her keystone glowed, then changed back to normal.

Gwen: "Wow! I'm Lucky Girl again!" She ran back to the RV, and put her old outfit back on, and ran back outside to help me. My clone was hit by the helicopter that collapsed out of my grip, and dissipated. I went Chaotix, and grabbed the helicopter, then spat goop all around the area, and made a web-like structure, and caught the helicopter, and Gwen had jumped back up, then caught the guy that was falling down.

Chaotix: "Lucky Girl?"

Gwen: "Exactly. I'm back in action!"

Chaotix: "Cool."

Ben: "Oh man! I liked her better when she wasn't Lucky Girl."

Max: "At least she's back."

Chaotix: "And I have some backup again."

Gwen: "Did we deal with the helicopter?"

Chaotix: "Yep." Both the helicopter and the guy were saved. I reverted to normal, and Gwen went back inside the RV, and changed back. We continued inside to the magic convention.

Hex: "It seems that Lucky Girl is back."

Charmcaster: "The girl that gave you so much trouble before?"

Hex: "Yes. But we, together, will be able to defeat her."

Charmcaster: "And get the Keystone to get your powers back?"

Hex: "Exactly."

Inside, we were watching a guy perform magic tricks. Gwen didn't seem impressed, Ben and I just watched, and Max was excited to watch it. Eventually, he stopped to ask the audience for a volunteer.

Magician: "For this trick, I shall need a volunteer. Who so ever is chosen shall transform into a majestic beast!"

Kyle: "Me! Pick me!"

Magician: "Step right up, blond haired boy!"

Kyle: Sweet!"

Gwen: "Didn't you have enough of magic?"

Kyle: "Not for this!" I ran up, and took some bows, and stepped into the cage he had beside him. The curtain was draped over, and a green glow came out of his drapes when he said, "Abra, Cadabra, and Alakazam!" He lifted the cage off, and showed Wildmutt. I roared to the crowd.

Gwen: "Oh boy. How weird."

Ben: "Nice one man!" The whole crowd cheered, then out of nowhere, smoke was coming out of a portal in midair, and Hex and Charmcaster appeared in front of the audience.

Hex: "You want to see magic, eh?"

Charmcaster: "Then we'll show you some real magic!" She threw her rocks out, and her rock dogs came out. They attacked me, and I went Fourarms to fight them off.

Gwen: "It's Lucky Girl time!" She went behind a wall, then put her costume on, and charged into the fight, and kicked Hex.

Gwen: "So, couldn't stay back in jail, could you?"

Hex: "No. I wanted to make a return performance!" He shot an energy beam at her, and she flipped over it, and roundhouse kicked him in the face. I slammed the last rock dog into the ground, then went Cywolf, and charged for Charmcaster, and rammed her into the side, sending her into a wall.

Charmcaster: "And you must be Lucky Girl's partner, the shape-shifter."

Cywolf: "Exactly, girlfriend! You want to see my brand of magic?" I transformed into Metrion.

Metrion: "Let's go!" My hands glowed, and I shot black energy balls at her. She dodged them all, then threw her grenades at me. I phased into the ground in an energy raven form, and came out from behind her, then grabbed her with a raven claw. She struggled to get out, then Hex shot me, releasing my grip, and I went normal Metrion, then changed into Goop, and started going for her bag. She jumped aside, then I was shooting paintballs at her. She got hit by one, and I went Cywolf again, and jumped on to her, and shot her with my lasers. She slammed right into a wall, and I zoomed back towards Hex, who Gwen had just kicked, and I went Chromastone, then I rammed right into him, and she kicked him right in the face, and I jumped, then went Cannonbolt, and slammed right on top of him.

Charmcaster: "Uncle Hex! No!" She summoned 10 rock dogs, and sent them after us. I went Frostbite, and transformed my hands into spike balls, and looked back down at Gwen, who nodded, and we charged into battle against them. I slammed apart on e dog, then Gwen punched one in the face, and broke it with a drop kick, and I slammed one more, then froze another solid, and went Visor, and built a force filed around the rest of them, and I slammed them into the ground, then Gwen broke each one with a karate chop. I then went Swampfire, and we ran back towards Hex and Charmcaster. Charmcaster built a force field around them, and blew us off of it.

Swampfire: "There's no way we can break this like I am now." I went Bio-Rex, scaring the pedestrians out of the place while Ben and Max had made sure they got out without any trouble. I was shooting my sonic cannon blasts at the force field while Gwen was hitting it with all her might. She couldn't hlod the force field up much longer, then Hex woke up, and his eyes glowed, then blew us both off her force field, and Charmcaster brought it down.

Charmcaster: "I knew it would take more than that to take you down, Uncle Hex."

Hex: "Of course!" He chanted a spell, then shot a huge blast at us. I had went Metrion, then built a force field up in front of his blast, but I knew I couldn't hold it.

Gwen: "Kyle, how long can you keep this up?"

Metrion: "I don't know! I'd go Goop, but I can't, since you're in danger right now!"

Gwen: "I guess we can do something…"

Metrion: "Like what?"

Gwen:"Can you build portals?"

Metrion: "Can I?" I smiled, but I was still cringing.

Gwen: "Then teleport me behind him."

Metrion: "Azarath metrion zinthos!" I created a portal, then Gwen jumped into it, and reappeared behind Hex as planned, and punched him in the jaw, cutting off his blast. I then sunk into the ground, and reappeared up in front of him, and kicked him in the face, then back-fisted Charmcaster.

Charmcaster: "Uncle, they're too powerful for us!"

Metrion: "Now you realize it, huh?" Hex and Charmcaster then disappeared in a flash of smoke.

Gwen: "Kyle! They got away!"

Mtrion: "Don't worry! I'll go Snakepit and find them by tracing the portal energy!" I went Snakepit and sniffed at the air near where they disappeared.

Snakepit head 1: "Got it. Come on!" I proceeded out, then Gwen, Ben and Max continued off behind me.

Ben: "Now what?"

Snakepit head 1: "We go on."

Snakepit head 2: "No. I suggest we take Ben, and Gwen takes Max."

Snakepit head 3: "No no no. That will simply not do. I will take Max, and Ben will go with Gwen."

Snakepit head 4: "I agree with head number 3."

Gwen: "I'll take Grandpa." We split apart into those groups looking for Hex and Charmcaster.

Ben: "I find it hard to believe that Snakepit can actually get a job done if his heads are constantly arguing."

Snakepit head 5: "I know what you mean Ben. I hate that too."

Snakepit heads 1-4: "We heard that!"

Ben: "This is going to be so weird." We then got attacked by the rock dogs, and I bit the ones going for Ben, while other heads shot venom at others getting close to me. I then went Kyoxys, and shot a beam from my head, disintegrating the rock dogs on Ben.

Ben: "Thanks."

Kyoxys: "No problem." I went Speed form, and Ben hopped on. We took off to find them.

Gwen: "Where are you Charmcaster?!"

Charmcaster: "No, Uncle Hex! No!" She got hit by Hex.

Hex: "Never let them overtake us like that again. Do you understand me?"

Gwen: "Perfectly!" She jumped up at Hex, then punched him in the jaw. I saw Hex from the air,went Attack mode, and head-butted him at full force, sending him into a wall. I then shot an energy ball at him.

Kyoxys: "Now, for you, Charmcaster."

Charmcaster: "Thanks for saving me!"

Kyoxys: "What?"

Charmcaster: "My Uncle Hex forced me to work for him, I swear!"

Gwen: "Um, yeah."

Charmcaster: "I was hoping to bring him to you, Lucky Girl, so you could finally defeat him once and for all."

Kyoxys: "Why does this sound like a crocpile to me?" I was charging up another blast from my head, but Gwen got in front of me.

Kyoxys: "Lucky Girl! Out of the way!"

Gwen: "Let's hear what she has to say first."

Kyoxys: "We just did, Lucky Girl. It sounds like a croc of bull to me."

Ben: "And bad guys usually turn on you in the end."

Max:"Let's hear her out BEFORE you kick her butt, Kyle."

Kyoxys: "Oh fine." I went Chromastone.

Chromastone: "But if it turns out you're lying, I'll crush you so bad that you'll…"

Gwen: "Ahem…"

Charmcaster: "Thanks. Anyway, my Uncle Hex is trying to reconstruct the Charms of Bazell. He needs your Keystone to do it, Lucky Girl."

Gwen: "My Keystone? This?"

Charmcaster: "Yes. It multplies your strength, reflexes, flexibility, speed, everything tenfold. That's why you've been tracked down by him. It has enough power to bring them back at the next lunar eclipse."

Chromastone: "Wait. This doesn't sound like she's lying." I reverted to normal.

Kyle: "What else?"

Charmcaster: "He'll be completely invincible this time. Nothing will be able to stop him."

Kyle: "That's something. Why have you been helping him with this?"

Charmcaster: "He threatened me that he'd hurt me, or worse, if I didn't help him get the Keystone."

Ben: "We'll make sure he doesn't."

Kyle: "Lucky Girl and I will make sure he doesn't."

Charmcaster: "Really? Oh thank you, thank you!!" She ran over, and hugged me, nearly squeezing the life out of me.

Gwen: "Let go of him, Charmcaster. He's mine!" She let go immediately.

Charmcaster: "Sorry." I went Big Chill.

Big Chill: "I'll put your uncle on ice! Come on, Lucky Girl! Ben, Max, take Charmcaster back to the RV." Hex was getting up, and saw me breathing ice at him. He dodged my attack, but got socked by Gwen in the face.

Hex: "Charmcaster. That traitorous worm!" He flew up, but I went UltraKai, then punched him into the ground, while Gwen drop kicked him. I then went Heatblast, and launched myself at Hex, then went Fourarms, and slammed right into him on impact. He tried to throw me off, but I went Goop, and wrapped around him.

Goop: "Lucky Girl! Let 'im have it!" She started wailing on him with punches to the face, but his eyes glowed, and he blew both of us off of him. I gathered all of my goop back together, then went Sandbox, and morphed my hands into hammers, and slammed him with them, sending him flying into a pool. I walked towards it, then went Arcticguana, and breathed ice into the pool, freezing up Hex.

Gwen: "Sweet."

Articguana: "I know. I hardly thought I could do it myself." I went XLR8, and we ran back to the RV, and noticed Ben and Max were on the ground, looking a bit bruised up.

Gwen: "Grandpa!"

XLR8: "Benster!" We zoomed up to them, and they got up, groaning.

XLR8: "I knew she couldn't be trusted."

Ben: "I guess we should listen to your feelings more often, huh?" I went Diamondhead.

Diamondhead: "Yes you should. Now where is she?" Vines came out from the ground, then got around us.

Diamondhead: "Charmcaster!"

Charmcaster: "Surprise! I didn't think you'd be that dumb! But my uncle's plan was true."

Diamondhead: "Well, your uncle is frozen solid now. There's no way you'll be able to thaw him out. Now it's just you and me!" I went Echo Echo, and fell through the vine, then screamed at her. She flew into a brick wall, and I multiplied into 5 of me, and ran back in to fight her, but she threw in her rock dogs, and they got on us, and we couldn't do a thing about it.

Echo 1: "No! We can only…"

Echo 2: "Transform if we…"

Echo 3: "Are in one body!"

Charmcaster: "Oh. Good to know. I'll be taking the Keystone now."

Echo 4: "Oh no you don't!" He multiplied into 3, and screamed at the dog, shattering it, then ran back towards Charmcaster with his two buddies. Charmcaster threw out some grenades, and blew them up. She grabbed the Keystone, and ran off. We multiplied into two more copies, and screamed at the rock dogs, shattering them, and we all went into one body, and transformed into Cywolf, then charged a Charmcaster. Hex had somehow teleported in front of me, then he whapped me with his staff.

Cywolf: "I froze you! How?"

Hex: "A little ice can't keep a master magician down."

Charmcaster: "I got the Keystone for you, Uncle Hex!"

Hex: "I wish you had told me your plan sooner, but no matter. It's ours now." They both teleported off, and Charmcaster waved at me, and actually had a normal looking smile on her face as she did so.

Cywolf: "We have to get them. Charmcaster and Hex are gonna pay!"

Gwen: "And I lost my powers! Again! I guess Lucky Girl was never meant to exist after all." I reverted to normal.

Kyle: "Gwen, you never needed to be Lucky Girl. I always thought you were a good help."

Gwen: "You really think so?"

Kyle: "Of course." She hugged me.

Kyle: "Although, while you were Lucky Girl, you were more helpful, but I don't even care anymore."

Gwen: "Thanks."

Max: "I got a plan. Hex has got to be headed off to the space needle."

Ben: "And how is that going to be of help to him?"

Kyle: "It's the highest point in the city. They need it to be up high so they can create them with the least amount of interference possible." I went Jetray.

Jetray: "See you guys there." I took off.

Gwen: "Come on. Let's follow him." Max started up the RV, and went after me.

Hex: "We are almost complete with the project!"

Charmcaster: "How much longer, Uncle Hex?"

Hex: "Soon." Charmcaster smiled wickedly to herself, then saw me as Jetray land in front of her.

Charmcaster: "It's Kyle! Lucky Girl's sidekick! Hi!"

Jetray; "Oh man… Now a villain's got the hots for me?"

Hex: "Die!" He said a chant, then shot me with some energy shards. I went XLR8, and dodged each one, then went Cannonbolt, and rolled right into Hex.

Charmcaster: "Thanks for completing my plan, Kyle!"

Cannonbolt: "Huh?"

Charmcaster: "This thing was almost done, and I needed my uncle knocked unconscious long enough for me to absorb the charms' powers myself! I'll make you my prince in my new world order!" She levitated herself up.

Cannonbolt: "Sorry, buddy!" I went Frostbite.

Frostbite: "But not as long as I'm on the job!" I shot some ice shards at her, then started absorbing water vapor to make myself larger. When I got to 20 feet tall, I grabbed her, and Gwen said, "Hey, Charmcaster!" She came up from behind the wall.

Charmcaster: "Impossible! You lost your powers!" I dropped CHarmcaster to the ground, and scratched my head with my finger.

Frostbite: "How'd that happen?"

Charmcaster: "Hey! Don't drop me like that!"

Ben: "Oh yeah!? How about a drop kick!" Ben jumped down from the hoverboard Tetrax gave me, and drop kicked Charmcaster right on the top of her head, knocking her unconscious, and I shrunk back down to my normal 5'11" tall height as Frostbite.

Frostbite: "Cool idea, guys." Max lifted Gwen up to the top of the building, then climbed up himself.

Gwen: "We can't stop this thing."

Frostbite: "Maybe you guys can't but I know someone who can!" I tried to go UltraKai, but instead, I transformed into a guy with long blue hair, blue gloves, blue boots, red shirt, red pants, and an Omnitrix symbol on his belt buckle. His skin was gray, and he had red eyes.

Kyle: "W-W-Who's t-t-t-t-t-t-t-this g-g-g-guy?"

Ben: "I have no clue." I sneezed, freezing the ground in front of me.

Kyle: "H-H-hey! T-t-t-t-t-t-this gives me an idea! B-B-Ben, give me the h-h-h-h-hoverboard."

Ben: "Why?"

Kyle: "M-m-maybe I can f-f-f-freeze the charms up, then d-d-d-d-destroy them." He gave me it, and I flew up into the charm's creation center.

Kyle: "Okay! It's f-f-f-f-f-freezin' time!" I shot freeze rays from my hands at the charms, stopping them, then some ice swords materialized in my hands, and I sliced apart each of the five charms, and a massive explosion was created, sending me flying a bit, but I grabbed the hoverboard, shot some ice rays at the Space Needle, then slid on the hoverboard back down onto the top.

Ben: "Sweet!"

Gwen: "Who IS this guy?"

Kyle: "Um… Permafrost! Yeah, Permafrost."

Max: "With powers like that you'll seriously cause a dent in any villain's plans.

Permafrost: "I know." I reverted back to normal.

Kyle: "I can't wait for the next big adventure."

The end.

Author's Note: Omnitrix1 gave me his permission to use his alien Permafrost in this story.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: The mystery behind the Bermuda Triangle, SOLVED!**

I never expected to solve such a complex and deep mystery. I'm so gonna be happy describing it to you guys. Well… It all started when A friend of Max's invited us to look at his undersea hotel, and we took a private jet there paid for by his friend. I was starting to get slightly scared at where the location for it was, however…

Kyle: "THE BERMUDA TRIANGLE?!"

Max: "Yeah. Cool, huh?"

Kyle: "Cool?! It's only a matter of time, Max! Whatever's there will demolish his hotel, and us!"

Ben: "No. We won't be."

Kyle:"Wait, what?"

Ben: "You won't be. Nessy can kill it, right?"

Kyle: "Ben, Nessy is adapted to freshwater conditions. An ocean area is out of the question!"

Ben: "Seriosuly?"

Kyle: "Yeah. It is. There's a huge difference between ocean water and lake water."

Ben: "Then we're toast."

Max: "I'm sure all that talk about the Bermuda triangle is just a hoax. Something would have destroyed his hotel by now, otherwise."

Kyle: "Okay… Oh! Almost forgot!" I ran up to Gwen's room in the plane. I knocked on the door.

Gwen: "Who is it?"

Kyle: "Your knight in shining alien armor…"

Gwen: "Hold on."

Kyle: "Sweet." I had a surprise present for her. She opened the door. She had a straight face on.

Gwen: "What is it, Kyle?"

Kyle: "Um, I found this lying around after we defeated Hex." I handed her the Keystone from behind my back.

Gwen: "The Keystone of Bazell! Awesome! How'd you find it?"

Kyle: "I found it after we were heading down from the top of the space needle."

Flashback:

Max: "Time to be going back now, guys."

Permafrost: "Got it." I had gone back to normal.

Gwen: "Good bye, Lucky Girl."

Ben: "Aw, you never needed that thing anyway."

Gwen: "I guess." They were walking back towards the door. I was about to follow them, but then noticed the Keystone on the ground.

Gwen: "You coming?"

Kyle: "Yeah. Hold on a sec." I picked it up, then continued on down with them.

End flashback.

Gwen: "I can be Lucky Girl again! Thank you!" She hugged me, and I hugged her back. She then put it on her wrist again.

Gwen: "If only I brought my costume with me…"

Kyle: "Well, you can still use your powers."

Gwen: "Not like you. I have a secret identity to keep!"

Kyle. "I'm sorry, Gwen."

Gwen: "Oh, whatever." She smiled again, then came back out with me, showing Ben and Max I found the Keystone for her.

Max: "Wow! How'd you find that, Kyle? I thought you destroyed it."

Kyle: "I destroyed the Charms. Not the Keystone."

Ben: "Oh. The Keystone was untouched, I see."

Max: "We're almost there, anyway. So, prepare yourself to visit one of the most exciting places in the world."

Kyle: "I can't wait!" I actually wanted to see what this place looked like before it was destroyed. We had left the plane, then walked up to a guy at the entrance. We walked in to a life preserver like thing, and it took us down to where we were supposed to be, the bottom of the place. There, we met his friend, and his grandkid.

Max: "Donovan!"

Donovan: "Max! How's it been?"

Max: "Pretty well."

Donovan: "I can see you brought your grandkids with you."

Kyle: "I'm a family friend."

Ben: "Ben. Ben Tennyson."

Gwen: "I'm Gwen."

Kyle: "I'm Kyle."

Donovan: "And here's my grandson, Edwin."

Edwin: "Hey." Ben noticed a pin on his shirt.

Ben: "Wow! A Sumo Slammer convention pin!"

Edwin: "Yes. It's from all the way in Sweden."

Gwen: "Yay."

Kyle: "All the way in Sweden? Amazing!"

Edwin: "Exactly. I like admirers."

Kyle: "Yeah…"

Donovan: "How about we take you on a tour. Edwin, you can take the kids around, and I'll take Max here."

Edwin: "Of course, grandfather." He started walking in one direction, and we followed him, while Donovan took Max in the other. Edwin took us to a part of the hotel area, where there was a beach, and the resort building.

Edwin: "And this is where the visitors will stay, with a makeshift beach, and all the comforts you could expect to find at one."

Kyle: "That's pretty sweet."

Edwin: "I know. My swimming instructor takes me down here each day to practice. Got to stay in shape you know." He winked at Gwen, which I immediately took notice to. He walked off, then when he was out of hearing range, Ben tried an impression.

Ben: "My swimming instructor takes me here every day and…" He laughed before he could keep going, and Gwen and I snickered a bit. We then tried to find him further down. Donovan was taking Max through the power chamber.

Donovan: "And this is where the powers supply comes from."

Max: "This must cost a pretty penny to generate, Donovan…"

Donovan: "Show them what I mean, George."

George: "yes, sir." He turned the power on, and the energy was churning all the way through the complex. Back with us,

Edwin: "And this is where all of the submarines are kept."

Kyle: "Hmm…" We heard a scream from a guy who had fallen in to the water, and some sharks were after him.

Kyle: "No!" I dived into the water, then became Ripjaws, and swam for the shark.

Edwin: "Are you crazy, man?!"

Gwen; "He knows what he's doing. Don't worry about it!"

Edwin: "He's not a trained shark fighter! How am I supposed to know?" I slugged the shark in the face then bit it. It started coming after me, and I swam upwards to avoid it, then dived back in at it, and tail-whipped it, then it backed off, and I slashed it across the face. It swam off, and another shark swam for me, to which I went Jetray, then shot at it with my eye beams. It backed off too, then I shot both of them, then went Ripjaws another time, and tail-whipped them both, then swam for the second shark, and bit it on the nose, and punched it, sending it falling down, bleeding. The other one came after me, and I swam under it, then slashed it's chest apart, then bit off it's nose, causing it to fall, saving the employee, who Ben and Gwen pulled up to the surface.

Gwen: "Are you okay?"

Employee: "Yes. Don't worry." I went normal, then swam back up to the surface.

Edwin: "How did you fight off that shark?"

Kyle: "Trade secret. And there were two. Not just one."

Edwin: "Cool! Can I learn how?"

Kyle: "No. You have to prove you can. I did."

Edwin: "But I want to learn it!"

Kyle: "A skill not easily just teached, my friend."

Ben: "Just trust him. Even I'm still trying to figure it out, and I've known him for awhile now."

Edwin: "Okay. But you will teach me before you leave."

Kyle: "We'll see about that, little man." The employee continued off to get some rest, and Edwin looked around for more employees, then found his favorite of the subs.

Edwin: "Want to take it out?"

Gwen: "Why? Isn't that your Grandpa's?"

Edwin: "Why not?"

Kyle: "I don't know."

Ben: "I'm in favor!"

Kyle: "Wait, Ben! We'd better go, too."

Gwen: "What?!"

Kyle: "It's just gonna be so they can be safe, okay?"

Gwen: "Fine." We got in to the sub, and dropped it in. We continued on, looking at some of the sea wildlife.

Gwen: "This is awesome!"

Ben: "Yeah. Likin' it."

Kyle: "Sweet!"

Edwin: "I know. Gwen?"

Gwen: "What?"

Edwin: "Maybe you would want to move in with…"

Kyle: "Absolutely not!"

Gwen: "yeah…" She went back to watching the wildlife.

Edwin: "Hey!"

Kyle: "What? She was my girl before you even knew she existed. Back the hell off!"

Edwin: "I can't believe you?"

Kyle: "Rejection. Get used to it, kid. It happens sometimes." Just then, we heard some things banging against the ship, and it turned out, they were robot jellyfish..

Kyle: "Robots? How'd they get down here?"

Edwin: "I don't know."

Kyle: "Launch me into the water. I can take them on easily. Where's the launch pad?"

Edwin: "In the back. Why?"

Kyle: "You want to see how I ought the sharks? Pay close attention." I ran in to the escape hatch, and Edwin launched me out. I transformed into Jetray after he launched me out, and started shooting at the jellyfish.

Edwin: "How?"

Gwen: "Talk later, leave now!" Edwin responded, and started bringing the ship up. I kept shooting the jellyfishes down while they were coming at us, and I proved pretty successful the whole time while doing it.

Ben: "We'll make it, right?"

Edwin: "I know how to drive this, and Kyle's doing enough of a good job scaring the creatures off."

Gwen noticed I was now biting and slashing at them as Ripjaws.

Gwen: "Good. Just keep this thing floating upwards, okay?"

Edwin: "No problem." When they got up, I made sure I killed the last of them as Jetray, using my eye and tail beams at the same time. They got out of the sub, seeing Max and Donovan, both with angry looks, and I flew out of the water, landed, and reverted to normal, frightening Donovan.

Max: "It's okay. That's his special talent."

Donovan: "Okay… Edwin, why did you take out the sub?"

Edwin: "Because it was there!"

Ben: "And it looked cool."

Kyle: "Gwen and I went with them to make sure they were okay."

Gwen: "Yeah. Otherwise, we're perfectly fine."

Donovan: "Good. Because now, I am going to… OH!"

Kyle: "Wait! Before you go ballistic on this kid's, um, butt, do you know anything about robotic jellyfish that live below your resort?"

Donovan: "I was hoping you wouldn't find out. They're attacking for no reason. That's why my resort isn't able to be opened right now."

Kyle: "Wait… what would they be after?"

Max: "What exactly is powering this resort?"

Kyle: "Why does that matter at this moment?"

Edwin; "Maybe you stole their precious thing, Grandpa. I told you that was a bad idea!"

Gwen: "Precious thing?"

Edwin: "Well…"

Donovan: "Don't you dare tell them anything." I went Diamondhead, and held up Donovan by his collar.

Diamondhead: "Let the kid talk." Edwin looked at me wondering what I was doing.

Diamondhead: "As you were saying, Edwin?"

Edwin: "Well, Grandpa found this thing underwater that emitted a lot of energy on his scanners, and he put it in his power core for this resort that he made, which powers the place, and those robot things have been attacking ever since. I keep telling him they want it back, but he won't let me give it back to them." I dropped him to the ground, and reverted to normal.

Kyle: "There. Was that so hard?"

Edwin: "Um, no."

Donovan: "Ugh. Do you always treat people this way?"

Kyle: "Only when I'm interrogating them."

Max: "We have to grab the energy source, then give it back to them, even if it means losing the resort."

Ben: "Yeah. Then they will be able to live peacefully again."

Kyle: "And I know just the guy for the job." I became Jetray.

Jetray: "I'll get it, then give it back to them, no harm done. Simple."

Donovan grabbed my tail.

Donovan: "No! I'll make riches beyond what anyone even dreams of!"

Jetray: "Let me go, gramps!" I went Humongousaur, then whipped him off of my tail, ust throwing him into the air, then slamming him on my tail, and let him slip off my tail.

Humongousaur: "He'll just be unconscious. Don't worry about him." I grew to 30 feet tall, and charged at the direction the power source was, asking an employee where it was along the way. When I found it, I went Upchuck, and swallowed it up. Ben, Gwen, Max, and Edwin found me, and sked me what I was going to do with it.

Upchuck: "I'm going to give it back to them."I ran back to the sub, and spit the thing back in to the water, where the robot jellyfish started gathering around it.

Upchuck: "There we go!" There was then an explosion, and we saw some robot jellyfish shoot up from the water partially destroyed, and I shot a loogie at it to finish it off.

Gwen: "You forgot Upchuck spits exploding loogies?"

Upchuck: "Well, I didn't think the thing would explode! I didn't want it too!"

Ben: "Great! Now they're pissed!"

Donovan woke up.

Donovan: "What happened?"

Upchuck: "I tried giving them back the power source, but, um, it exploded on them, and now they're angry!"

Donovan: "You fool! Now the resort is powerless, and defenseless!"

Upchuck: "We have to get everyone out of here!" I went XLR8.

XLR8: I'll tell all of the employees to get out of here. The rest of you try to escape by yourselves!"

Edwin; "I told you something like this would happen, Grandpa! If you weren't so obsessed with your stupid resort, none of this would have happened!"

Donovan: "I see that now!"

Max: "We can't change that now. We have to get out of here!" They continued off, and got to the things that took us down before, with me as Humongousaur dropping people from my back into the elevators.

Humongousaur: "I got everyone else! Now we have to go!" I transformed into Stinkfly, then flew over to grab them and place them into elevators while I flew over, then grabbed Donovan and Max, and dropped them into elevators, but when I tried to grab Ben, Gwen and Edwin,the floors started to crack apart, and it washed us further INTO the resort.

Donovan: "Edwin!"

Max: "Lift us up before the whole place floods!"

Donovan: "But Max!"

Max: "Kyle can save them. Don't worry." He was right I was Jetray on a ceiling pipe, and I reverted back to normal, and started panicking.

Kyle: "Oh man, oh man, oh man… What am I going to do with them now…" I tried to perform CPR on Ben, but he woke up beforeI could breathe air into him, and he slapped me.

Kyle: "OUCH!"

Ben: "What was that for?"

Kyle : "I was trying to perform CPR!"

Ben: "Oh. Sorry." Edwin also woke up.

Edwin: "How's Gwen?"

Kyle: "That's your first question?" I ran over to her, then started breathing into her mouth, and she woke up, then started hugging me.

Kyle: "Good! I was afraid you fell unconscious."

Gwen: "I'm glad you saved us!"

Kyle: "Anything for you, Gwen."

Edwin; "Now what, huh, Kyle?" I went Cannonbolt.

Cannonbolt: "Cannonbolt express time!" Ben and Gwen walked up to me, and Edwin, reluctantly followed. I rolled up, carrying them inside, then jumped into the water, then transformed into Nessy, and started swimming through the water, and found a submarine. I spit them all out of my mouth onto the sub, then went Upgrade, and landed on it.

Upgrade: "get inside it! I can get us out of here!" They followed without question, and I merged with the sub, and started it, then came out the other end, following the flow of the water, and basically charging out of the other end onto land.

Donovan: "Edwin?" I separated from the sub, then went XLR*, zoomed up to the top, and opened the hatch of the sub, and pulled all three of them out.

XLR8: "They're all okay Donovan, including Edwin."

Donovan: "Edwin…"

Edwin: "It's Eddie Grandpa."

Donovan: "I'm sorry, Eddie, I just… I'm sorry for everything that's led up to this."

Eddie: "Everything?"

Donovan: "Everything."

XLR8: "Well, you really can't be sorry he met us, and I saved him. I'm sure he's going to be perfectly fine."

Max: "And we'd better go now." I reverted to normal.

Ben: "Maybe we'll see you guys some other time, eh?"

Eddie: "We will. I promise."

Gwen: "See you later." We had taken the jet back, and went back into the RV, and drove off for the next stop…

The end.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Rogue Ghost**

It all started with a dream I had the night before.

In the dream…

There was a kid struck in a tree, and he couldn't find a way to get back down safely.

Ben: "Stuck kid up here!" Gwen and I ran up, and found him in there.

Kyle: "And I have just the alien for the job!" I transformed into Spidermonkey.

Gwen: "Four-armed monkey. Good idea."

Spidermonkey: "Just let me do my job!" I climbed up the tree, and walked up to the kid. He had freaked out.

Spidermonkey: "Calm down, kid. I'm just gonna get you down from the tree."

Kid: "I don't want to get down…" His voice then changed Ghostfreak's. "I WANT OUT!"

Spidermonkey: "AHH!!" The tree turned into a giant Ghostfreak hand, and it headed towards me.

Spidermonkey: "Leave me alone!" I jumped off, and Ghostfreak's hand caught me.

Ghostfreak: "If you really want to help me, the LET. ME. OUT!"

Spidermonkey: "AHHHHH!!!!!" I then woke up in human form, screaming.

Kyle: "It's over… phew!"

Max: "What's wrong Kyle?" Him, Ben, and Gwen were looking down at me.

Kyle: "Ghostfreak. He wants to be let out of the watch!"

Gwen: "That is inmpossible! Ghostfreak's DNA is in the watch. Not his personality."

Kyle: "Well, I told you guys. When I go hero, the form I'm using teaches me how to use it right. Maybe Ghostfreak was actually evil this whole time. I HAVE to keep a better eye on my forms from now on."

Ben: "I'm sure the watch was just on the fritz."

Kyle: "Well, good night guys." We all had went back to sleep.

The next day…

We had gone to a school Gwen was trying to get into. It was a private school, and we were getting told by Gwen how to act while we were there.

Gwen: "Grandpa, just act completely normal. No muttering of any kind of weird food that you and Kyle like. Just make normal talk whenever you have to."

Max: "Okay. Got it."

Gwen: "Ben, stay quiet. Completely quiet today.

Ben: "Got it, dweeb."

Gwen: "COMPLETELY, Tennyson!" Ben gulped, then nodded slowly.

Gwen: "Good. And Kyle…" She saw me as Metrion meditating in the back, as hard as I could. This was to attempt and keep Ghostfreak contained without too much commotion.

Metrion: "Can't talk. Concentrating on keeping Ghostfreak contained."

Gwen: "Can't that wait?"

Metrion: "No. Now is not a good time. Come on…" Gwen slapped me across the faces ending me flying into the back windows. I had a red mark on the face shaped like her hand.

Gwen: "Oops. Forgot about the Keystone."

Metrion (after having two images of me holding a scream in their mouths showing, then combining back into me): "Ow."

Gwen: "Come on. Change back to normal."

Metrion: "I can't. If I can't contain Ghostfreak, who knows what's gonna happen?"

Gwen: "Ghostfreak will be fine. Perfectly fine. He's really just a strand of DNA, right?"

Metrion; "Yeah, but, what if he…"

Gwen: "We can worry about Ghostfreak later! Now stop being an alien, and come with us." I reverted to normal.

Kyle: "Okay, but don't blame me if something happens later." I left with them, and we found a blue-haired girl outside waiting for us. (Indigo?)

Max: "Now cut the Ghostfreak charade, and let's help gwen get in here."

Kyle (deep breath): "Right."

Girl: "You must be Gwen Tennyson, right?"

Gwen: "Yeah. I am. I scheduled a tour."

Girl: "Good. Then follow me." We proceeded to follow her, and found the grounds were pretty packed with a lot of different kids.

Kyle: "Looks, um, big."

Girl: "It should. This is one of the most prestigious academies in the country."

Kyle: "You said it wrong."

Girl: "What?"

Kyle: "You said prestigious wrong. It's press-tee-juss." Gwen covered my mouth immediately.

Gwen: "Ha, um, he's weird like that. Always pays attention to the smallest detail."

Girl: "At least that part of him is on straight." She continued on after giving me a triumphant, evil-looking grin, and Gwen let go of my mouth. I coughed.

Gwen: "Don't say anything like that again! You'll ruin my chances of getting in!"

Kyle: "Sorry!" Gwen groaned, and Ben and Max continued after her.

Kyle: "Time to show you what happens when someone messes with me." I was about to transform into Stinkfly, but then decided that was a bad idea because of Ghostfreak, and decided not to. I then continued after them, but while I was walking by, Ghostfreak's shadow appeared instead of mine at one point, and I looked back at a sunny area to see my shadow again, then sped after them, until we got to the science lab.

Girl: "And besides a good selection of science courses at this school, it also has an electron microscope right there at the lab."

Gwen: "Sweet!" The girl looked at her questioningly, then Gwen said, "I mean, um. Excellent. Just to my taste."

Girl: "Good." Ben and I were fooling around for a second by looking at each other through the lab glasses.

Max: "Kyle, Ben, not now!" We stopped.

Ben: "We're just slightly bored, that's all."

Kyle: "We're entertaining ourselves."

Girl: "Let's just keep going on." They headed out, and before I was about to head out, I heard Ghostfreak's voice.

Ghostfreak: "Kyle… Can you hear the sound of my voice…" I turned around, and saw his eye in a lab glass. I picked it up.

Kyle (while throwing it): "Leave me alone!" Ben, Gwen, and Max dodged it, but it landed in the girl's hair, and she was screaming.

Gwen: "Oh no!"

Max: "Darn it, Kyle!"

Ben: "Cool!" I ran out of the room, and Ben followed me right out.

Gwen: "KYLE! DON'T YOU DARE RUN FROM ME!!!" She was chasing after us, as was Max.

We lost them after we both took a turn to hide behind a garbage can.

Ben: "That was so cool!"

Kyle: "That was so close!"

Ben: "Close? Why?"

Kyle: "Ghostfreak is still trying to talk to me. Get me to let him, out Ben. THIS IS DRIVING ME INSANE! AHHHHH!!!!" Ben slapped me across the face.

Kyle: "Thank you. I think I needed that. But that doesn't change the fact he's still fighting to get out!"

Ben: "I told you. I'm sure the watch is going wacko. It's nothing."

Kyle: "I never underestimate trouble when it comes to this thing, okay?"

I then ran off.

Ben: "Hey, Kyle, wait up!"

Kyle: "Gotta get outta here! Gotta find professional help!" I took a turn into the gym, then found three very familiar faces.

Kyle: "You guys? Oh man." It was the three Circus freaks from before.

Thumbskull: "It's the kid who killed Zombozo!"

Frightwig: "We were making money working off of that clown!"

Acid Breath: "And you ruined it for us! Now we've been reduced to common thieves!" Ben found me staring them down.

Ben: "Them?"

Kyle: "Yeah, Ben. Going Swampfire!" I glowed green, like I usually do, but when the glow disappeared, I was Ghostfreak.

Ghostfreak: "I said Swampfire! Stupid watch!"

Acid Breath: "We don't believe in ghosts!"

Ghostfreak: "You should be!"Gwen and Max found us, and noticed I turned into Ghostfreak.

Max: "Gwen?"

Gwen: "Got it. Going Lucky Girl!" She ran behind the door, and I charged at them. Acid Breath shot acid at me. I dodged the attack, then tried to punch him. I landed the blow, then Thumbskull charged at me, and I turned intangible, then changed back to solid, and clobbered him in the face. Frightwig lassoed my hand, but I went intangible again, and pulled her head into the ground, then when she tried to get up, I grabbed her head, and slammed it into the ground two more times. Thumbskull tried to charge me again, but he went through me, and I turned invisible so he couldn't find me. I then jabbed my hands into his ears, causing him to scream, then fall unconscious. Acid Breath spat at me again, but I grabbed a mat, charged at him with it, and slammed him into a wall. Frightwig went to grab me with her hair again, but I opened my skin, and brought out my tentacles to whip out at her hair. Gwen in her Lucky Girl suit jumped into the fight, and kicked Frightwig right in the gut. I then grabbed her by the hair, and tossed her into the wall.

Gwen: "Got her."

Ghostfreak: "Yeah… Maybe a little too late…" Thumbskull and Acid Breath regained consciousness, and attacked us. I socked Thumbskull in the face, and Gwen punched Acid Breath. The fell over to where Frightwig was.

Thumbskull: "We're getting our butts kicked out here, guys!"

Frightwig: "Now what?"

Acid Breath: "We run!"

Ghiostfreak: "I don't think so!" I shot a pink laser from out of my chest, and it slammed right into them, sending them flying. Gwen flying side kicked Acid Breath, and I lassoed up Frightwig, then tossed her into another wall, then Gwen picked up Thumbskull, and hurled him at me, while I punched him in the face another time, then grabbed his leg, and hurled him into a wall.

Gwen: "Yeah! How was that?!"

Ghostfreak: "I hardly neede assistance in this matter, human."

Gwen: "Wait, what?"

Ghostfreak: "You heard me."

Gwen: "Okay. Why are you being so serious?" I looked her right in the eye.

Ghostfreak: "WHY SO SERIOUS, GWEN?" She screamed, then fell over, and I laughed, but I got hit by a punching bag sailing through the air, and we saw the Circus Freaks escaping.

Ghostfreal: "Oh no you don't!"

Gwen: "Get back here!"

Ghostfreak: "YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Run like the dogs you are!" The Omnitrix symbol on me actually made the timing out noise.

Ghostfreak: "No! Not now! I haven't yet taken control!" I flew towards the shade of another building.

Gwen: "Kyle! Get back here!" She went after me, and I was in the shade.

Ghostfreak: "No! I must gain…" I reverted to normal.

Kyle: "Phew! Changed back."

Gwen: "Kyle! What happened to… AHHH!!!"

Kyle: "What?" I turned around behind me, and saw none other than Ghostfreak himself.

Kyle: "AHHH!!!"

Ghostfreak: "Hello, Kyle. Now we meet. In person."

Gwen: "Now would be a really good time to hero up."

Kyle: "I know!" I concentrated on becoming Heatblast, but I didn't change at all.

Gwen; "Now!"

Kyle: "Trying!" I concentrated even harder on changing, but still got nothing out of it.

Gwen: "Why can't you change?"

Ghostfreak: "The answer is on his wrist." It wasn't green anymore. It was RED!

Kyle: "The one time I don't want to see red!"

Gwen: "What's red mean?"

Kyle: "The first time it happened was with the tick. It meant I couldn't transform."

Ghostfreak: "And that is not all. On my way out, I zeroed out the Master Control. You must wait for the Omnitrix to recharge before you can transform again."

Kyle: "And I can't switch!"

Gwen: "Just great! We're toast!"

Kyle: "Hello, Lucky Girl?"

Gwen: "I can't harm him with physical attacks! You know that!"

Kyle: "Great."

Ghostfreak: "And I will grant you the honor of witnessing my true form!" His claws started growing out, and his tentacles protruded out of his skin, then finally, he tore his skin off, showing his upside down skull head, and the rest of his body material. Gwen and I hugged each other immediately out of panic.

Gwen and Kyle: "AHHHHH!!!!"

Kyle: "Nice knowing you Gwen."

Gwen: "Same here."

Ghostfreak: "Now. To gain the Omnitrix for myself." He floated over slowly, but when his hand got in the sun, he flew back because his hand burned.

Gwen: "Ghostfreak hates the sun?"

Kyle: "Without his skin, he can't operate in the sun. I guess he didn't know that." The Omnitrix made a beeping noise, showing it was green again.

Kyle: "I got the green! Yes!"

Gwen: "That was quick."

Kyle: "I know." Max and Ben found us cowering together.

Max: "What happened?"

Gwen: "The Omnitrix has just been severely downgraded."

Kyle: "Ghostfreak left the watch, and now I can only be one alien at a time. I can't switch."

Ben: "That sucks! Where is he now?"

Kyle: "I don't know. But I'm gonna try and look for him." I hit the button, and found the Omnitrix was on Swampfire's silhouette. I then turned it, and saw Spidermonkey.

Kyle: "Huh? I don't remember Swampfire's shadow being next to Spidermonkey's. Hold on…" I was turning it around.

Max; "We can probably track him with this. Ghostfreak is still Omnitrix material. This can track any mechanical device."

Ben: "Cyborg Ghostfreak. Weird…"

Gwen: "Well, also, Kyle can only be an alien for a set period of time now. Then he has to wait for it to recharge."

Ben: "Major suckage!"

Kyle: "And just when I thought it wouldn't get any worse."

Ben: "What is it, Kyle?"

Kyle: "He didn't just zero out the Master Control. He completely reset the watch."

Ben: "You can't transform at all now!? Oh man!"

Max: "Let Kyle explain."

Kyle: "Well, what I've hypothesized here, is that, if the Omnitrix is somehow completely reset, then it just gives you 10 completely random aliens, then you have to try to reactivate the Master Control yourself. I have only 10."

Ben: "This had better have SOME good news."

Kyle: "At least it left me some of my favorites behind."

Ben: "Who's there?"

Kyle: "Humongousaur, Alien X, Echo Echo, Swampfire, Spidermonkey, Jetray, Big Chill, Chromastone, Brainstorm, and Goop."

Ben: "At least it wasn't a TOTAL cheapskate."

Max: "Let's try and track him down."

Kyle: "And I know the perfect alien for tracking down a ghost." I turned it to Big Chill, pressed it down, then became him.

Big Chill: "Let's hurry and do this quick. I don't know how much time I have."

Gwen: "Exactly." We went off to follow the signal.

Ghostfreak was hiding in the shade near a boy that was practicing his tuba skills. He then snuck up on the kid from the shadows, and possessed him, and he tested out his hand to see what would happen.

Ghostfreak: "Ah. These human fleshbags are good for something after all." He went to walk around the campus, and heard some voices talking in a shed nearby. The Circus Freaks were inside.

Frightwig: "Great! Just great, Acid Breath!"

Acid Breath: "How was I supposed to know the kid was here?"

Thumbskull: "Hey, I didn't."

Frightwig: "You never do!"

Thumbskull: "Oh. Yeah."

Frightwig: "It's your entire fault we messed up this heist, do you hear me!"

Acid Breath: "We'll just find another place to rob. No biggie."

Frightwig: "And what if he turns up there, huh? What then?"

Acid Breath; "I don't know!"

Ghostfreak: "Ah. There you three are!"

Thumbskull: "Not again!" When the kid walked in, though, they laughed.

Ghostfreak: "You have no idea who you're messing with!"

Acid breath: "Prove it kid."

Ghostfreak: "Very well." He split from the kid, then flew into Thumbskull's body. The kid ran out of the room, screaming.

Thumbskull: "What's happening to me?" He was flying up and down, being slammed into the walls, floor, and ceiling, then he was thrown aside like a rag doll.

Ghostfreak: "There. Now, I want you three to work for me to stop that snot-nosed brat once and for all!"

Acid Breath: "When do we start?"

Ghostfreak smiled.

Back with us…

Big Chill: "Still no sign of Ghostfreak. I've done what I can." The Omnitrix made its time-out beeping noise, then changed me back.

Kyle: "D***IT!"

Gwen: "And we didn't get anywhere either."

Ben: "He could be trying to gather up his power or something."

Max: "I don't know, but that is a good proposition."

Kyle: "Let's keep going. If anyone's gonna use MY DNA to wreak havoc on a school, it's gonna be me, and only me!"

Gwen: "Um, okay…"

Ben: "That's how I'd go for it, too, pal."

Max: "Let's go." We followed him next.

It was now nighttime, and Ghostfreak and the Circus Freaks were about to get into action. The girl that was giving us the tour before, had washed the stuff out of her hair, and was looking for us.

Girl: "I will find that boy, and make sure he gets punished! And Gwen Tennyson will never be admitted here. Ever!"

Thumbskull; "What do we need this girl for?"

Ghostfreak: "So Kyle will come out to rescue her! What do you think!? Go and kidnap her!"

Frightwig: "Got it." They charged in, and did exactly that. The girl was screaming when she was caught.

Back with us…

Kyle: "Come on. How can a ghost be this good at hiding?"

Ben: "He's a ghost. Of course he'd be."

Kyle: "Touché."

Gwen: "Exactly."

Ben: "It's getting dark, Grandpa. Ghostfreak's gonna be able to come out soon."

Kyle: "At least the watch recharged. I'll go Chromastone on him! No wait. Swampfire!"

Max: "Good ideas. Both of them shoot out some kind of light, and that hurts Ghostfreak pretty badly from how you described it."

We heard a scream, then went off in that direction, and found Frightwig tied up the tour girl in her hair.

Kyle: "The Circus Freaks? We don't have time for this! Oh well. I'll finish them quick!" I turned the watch on, then scrolled to Humongousaur, and pressed it down.

Humongousaur: "Time to smash! RAAAAARRRRRGH!"

Gwen: "Hey wait for me!" I had charged into battle. Ghostfreak came up from the ground.

Ghostfreak: "Hello, Kyle."

Humongousaur: "Ghostfreak. Should've known you and them would be working together."

Ghostfreak: "And now, since you can't harm me, things will be even easier to accomplish!"

Max: "No they won't!" He pulled out a blaster, and shot a beam at him.

Ghostfreak: "GAAAAHHHH! The light! It's too bright!"

Max: "Sun Gun. Projects a beam as bright as sunlight, Ghostfreak."

Ben: "Sweet!"

Humongousaur: "Awesome! Max, handle him. I'll take care of the Circus Freaks."

Max shot another beam, but Ghostfreak dodged it, and flew into Thumbskull's body, possessing it.

Ghostfreak: "In a body, your beam has no effect on me!"

Gwen: "But this will! HIII-YAH!" She kicked Ghostfreak in the face, then immediately spin kicked Frigthwig, forcinh her to release the girl, and Acid Breath was about to attack, but Gwen gave him an uppercut. She then flipped out of there, and set her down to the ground.

Gwen; "Are you okay?"

Girl: "Yes. Mostly…"

Humongousaur: "RAAAARRRR!!!!" I charged for Ghostfreak, but he charged at me, and started using Thumbskull's strength to try and overpower me, but I quickly proved to be too much of a match for him, and tossed him aside. He then left Thumbskull's body, and went into Frightwig's. He sent her hair at me, lassoing it around my forearm, but I pulled it towards me, and slammed him into the ground after lassoing him up. Then Thumbskull got up, and jumped, then punched me in the face.

Gwen: "I've gotta help my dino friend here. I'll be with you in a second."

Girl: "I'm out of here!" She ran off, and Gwen charged back in to help me, and gave an uppercut to Thumbskull. Acid Breath shot his acid, but I rolled out of the way, and grabbed him, then threw him into Ghostfreak, and they both slammed into a wall. He left Frightwig's body, then moved into Acid Breath's. He charged, then shot acid. I dodged his shot, then grabbed him, and threw him into Thumbskull.

Gwen: "Thanks for the save."

Humongousaur: "No problem." Acid was being shot at us again, and we saw Thumbskull charging while Ghostfreak was on his back shooting. We moved to hide behind a statue, then I grabbed part of the statue off, and threw it at them. It hit Thumbskull square in the gut, and Ghostfreak went flying right into my fist. I then threw him into the ground, and Gwen roundhouse kicked him, sending him flying into another rock wall. He split from Acid Breath, then flew at me, and covered me with all of his grey goop.

Gwen: "Kyle! No!!!" He was trying to possess me, but I managed to toss him off.

Ghostfreak: "It seems that in your alien forms I cannot meld with your body, but no matter. Soon, the watch will time out, and I'll have everything I need."

Frightwig finally charged back into the fight, and Gwen grabbed her hair, pulled her towards herself, then punched her square in the nose. Frightwig's nose was actually bleeding, and Gwen tripped her, then kicked her right into a rock wall.

Gwen; "These guys are seriously way too easy!"

Humongousaur: "Not good henchmen Ghostfreak! You'd better get yourself some new buddies."

Ghostfreak: "Maybe. Or… maybe you just need someone more… interesting for you to battle with."

Humongousaur: "You don't mean!"

Ghostfreak made an evil grimace, then possessed Gwen.

Humongousaur: "No!"

Ghostfreak: "Hahahahahaha. Too late. Now, let's have some real fun!" he jumped at me, and landed a flying side kick to my face, making me fly back a few inches. I retaliated with a hand swipe, but he dodged, and punched me in the face again. I then punched him, and he landed on the wall, then jumped back, and kicked me in the gut. I flew a few feet into a rock wall.

Humongousaur: "That Keystone really is effective."

Ghostfreak: "Apparently so. Are you afraid to hit me, huh?"

Humongousaur: "NO!!" I grew to sixty feet tall, and slammed my hand down, and he was immediately sent flying into a wall, but he again bounced off, and kicked me, but in my arm. I didn't feel it at all. I then grabbed him, and prepared to throw him, but Max yelled, "Kyle! No! You'll hurt Gwen!"

Humongousaur: "Oh…" I shrunk back down to 12 feet, and dropped him, and he jumped at me, and uppercutted me, sending me flying a few feet up, then slamming me into the ground. I then tail-whipped him, and he crashed into a wall on his back, then hit the ground. Gwen lifted her head up, then was like, "Kyle, what happened?" I smiled, but her eyes changed to the possessed eyes immediately after, and he jump-kicked me in the head, and I crashed into the ground again. He then started climbing the wall. I started climbing, as well, and Ben jumped on to my tail. Max climbed up a ladder to the top, and when I got up, he was standing on the edge of the wall.

Ghostfreak: "Now what are you going to do, Kyle?"

Humongousaur: "I am going to…" The timing off beep went off, and it changed me back.

Kyle: "Haul your ass down… Oh come on!"

Ghostfreak: "Ahh. Exactly what I was waiting for."

Kyle: "No… no no no…"

Max: "Kyle! Catch!" he threw mw the Sun Gun,a nd I caught ti, then aimed it at him.

Ghostfreak: "Aim it at me, and your girlfriend goes for a dive! I doubt she can fly like me!"

Kyle: "Um…"

I looked at the gun, then Ghostfreak, then Ben and Max. I dropped the gun, and put the Omnitrix out.

Kyle: "You want the Omnitrix? Fine. As long as Ben, Gwen, and Max aren't harmed anymore!"

Ghostfreak: "You have my word, Kyle." He split form Gwen' body, and the Circus Freaks came in right after Max and Ben went to make sure Gwen was okay.

Ghostfreak: "Get them!"

Kyle: "Hey! We had a deal, ecto-freak!"

Ghostfreak: "With me. Not them!"

Kyle: "No…" I immediately grabbed the Omnitrix, noticing it was red. Ghostfreak then moved in to possess me, and the Omnitrix immediately turned green.

Kyle: "No!!! I won't let you!!" I turned the watch to Goop and… there was a green explosion.

Ghostfreak: "At last! I have the powers of the Omni… BLAGH!" He spit out a UFO from his mouth, then it gathered up some green goop on the ground, and I was Goop!

Goop: "Sorry, Ghostfreak! Not gonna happen!"

Ghostfreak: "Tennyson…" I flew towards the Circus freak,s and Acid Breath shot acid at me. I absorbed it, and shot it back, making him dodge. I then shot my paint balls at frightwig, holding her hair completely in place.

Frightwig: "My hair! No!" Thumbskull charged, but he went right through me, then I wrapped myself all the way around his body. The Gwen wailed on him with her strongest blows, and as a final blow, I slammed him into the ground. Gwen then flying side kicked Frightwig, knocking her out cold. I then stretched myself to grab Acid Breath, and threw him right into the ground, knockinhg him unconscious.

Goop: "Gotta run, guys!" I slithered my way into a little crevice in the ground, and kept running away to escape Ghostfreak while he pursued me.

Ghostfreak: :You can't run forever, you know!"

Goop: "Just try and catch me, Ghostfreak! Oh, that's right! You can't! I'm a living liquid!"

Ghostfreak: "GRRR…" He continued his pursuit of me. I continued oozing around as he searched for me. When the watch finally made the timing-out beep, though I was spotted, and I was changed back to me.

Kyle: "No! Not now!"

Ghostfreak: "Ah. There you are!" He then grabbed at me. I ducked under him and rolled, then saw a wrench and tried to hit him with it, but he went intangible, and the attack went through him. I then threw a barrel at him, and ran from him.

Ghostfreak: "You will not be able to run from me at this current rate!"

Kyle: "Come on! I need Chromastone! Please!" I kept hitting the watch, but it was not responding to my hitting it.

Kyle: "Come on!"

Ghostfreak: "There is no escape, human!" I found some sunlight seeping in from a crack in the wall, and immdieately thought of an idea. I jumped over him, and grabbed a curtain, then swung like Tarzan on it. I landed on the next ledge, but this bought in sunlight, burning Ghostfreak up.

Kyle: "Yes! It's working!" I then ran to the second set of curtains, and pulled them down, completely burning up Ghostfreak into ashes.

Kyle: "Yes! And I didn't even have to go hero!" When I got out of the building, Gwen, Ben and Max were watching the Circus Freaks go to jail, and Gwen was in her regular clothes.

Kyle: "Gwen! Ben! Max!" I ran towards them, and they each smiled, then ran over, and we had a 'family' hug.

Gwen: "I'm so happy you're not Ghostfreak!"

Kyle: "Me too! Kind of. I can't turn into him anymore."

Max: "Better alive then still dealing with Ghostfreak." Right when he said that, the Omnitrix made it's recharged beep.

Kyle: "Oh. NOW you decide to recharge."

Ben: "Oh well. Could've been worse, right?"

Kyle: "Much worse."

Girl: "There you guys are! Gwen Tennyson… You will never be allowed to enroll here! Ever!"

Gwen: "KYLE! I'LL KIKLL YOU!"

Kyle: "But it wasn't my fault! Come on, Jetray, JETRAY!" The scene ended with me getting chased by Gwen and the other girl, and Ben and Max cracking up on a freeze frame.

The End. I think that was a good chapter.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Mutant Mania!**

Well, I had been trying to reactivate the Master Control ever since I beat Ghostfreak, and had gotten somewhere with the watch, reactivating my Cannonbolt and Upchuck forms, but it still was not the position I wanted it to be at. I wanted to be able to get at least my form switching power back. We had camped the RV out near a swamp, and Everyone else was inside the RV, while I was outside, playing around with the watch's faceplate.

Kyle: "I managed to get Cannonbolt and Upchuck again by messing with you, but I can't seem to re-engage the Master Control! Come on! It shouldn't be this hard!"

Gwen: "There you are, Kyle." She was looking at me from the side.

Kyle: "Hey, Gwen. What's up?"

Gwen: "The usual. Just checking up on you to make sure you're okay."

Kyle: "Never did that before."

Gwen: "It's just that, you're messing around with a complicated piece of alien tech. Grandpa says that's not a good idea."

Kyle: "It's riskier not to. If I can bypass the codes set up on this to get all my aliens back, I can be back at full power."

Gwen: "That is a good thing, but, I don't think it's the best idea to play with it."

Kyle: "Don't worry. Nothing's happened yet, and I've managed to get two of my forms back. This should be no issue."

Gwen: "Okay…" She walked back into the RV.

Kyle: "Okay… Now… What will this bad boy do if I did this?" I hit one of the buttons, and the faceplate bounced off of the watch, then made a massive green explosion.

Kyle: "Whoa! Oh crap oh crap oh crap!" I grabbed the faceplate, and held it up.

Max: "What was that noise?"

Kyle: "Lightning?"

Ben: "There's no clouds up there."

Kyle: "Lightning got rid of them all?"

Gwen: "Hmm… either you unlocked Buzzshock again, or the Omnitrix made an explosion from you tampering with it too much."

Kyle: "Nope. Neither."

Ben: "He's hiding something, Grandpa."

Max: "It's getting late. I think we all need some shut eye."

Kyle: "Good night! I immediately ran in, and started getting prepared for bed. Max and Ben shrugged their shoulders, but Gwen raised her eyebrow. She was suspicious something happened with me and the Omnitrix out there. I was actually hoping I did get Buzzshock again at that moment. Either way, we all had prepared for bed, then went to our beds.

The next day… There was a huge sign saying Gatorfest above the ground, and I was the first one to wake up. I had the face plate in one hand, and gum in the other. I chewed it up, then after it was a big sticky wad, I spit it out of my mouth, spread it around the top, and then put the faceplate on.

Kyle: "Good as new."

Gwen: "What's good as new?"

Kyle: "AHHHH!!!" I screamed, then Gwen was smiling at me from an open RV door.

Kyle: "Um, the Gatorfest sign out there. Looks like its fresh and newly made."

Gwen: "Okay…"

Max: "Kyle. You're up early."

Kyle: "Couldn't wait for the Gatorfest, I guess."

Max: "Good. Come on, kids." He walked out, and Gwen and Ben followed him.

Kyle: "Phew. Good thing this is still stuck on. Who knows what they'd do if they figured out I broke it." I then continued after them, and while we were going on, I overheard some fisherman talking.

Fisherman 1: "Something weird about the worms this year." I looked at them, and saw that they were part Stinkfly.

Kyle: "Oh man…"

Fisherman 2: "Yep. Pretty weird worms." I ran off, and bumped into Max.

Max: "Kyle?"

Kyle: "Stinkfly worms!"

Max: "Lepidopterran worms? Where?"

Kyle: "Just follow me!" He did, and I showed him the worms the fisherman were holding.

Max: "Hmm… They aren't even Lepidopterran larvae."

Kyle: "Exactly! How'd they get here?"

Max looked at me.

Kyle: "Well, I don't have a clue!"

Max: "Well, it seems like they aren't causing trouble, so I'd just go along with it."

Kyle: "It's just weird…" We went back, and we found some hatching Gators heading into the swamp.

People: "Aww…."

Kyle: "Wook at the cute baby gators… So cute and pwetty…"

Ben: "Yep. Look kinda sweet, too."

Gwen: "They don't look threatening like that, that's for sure." When they got in the water, though, they ran out immediately.

Kyle: "Wha…"

Ben: "They're alligators. What could they be scared of?"

Kyle: "Maybe… that!" I pointed to the water, and saw the giant frog jump out of the water, and it croaked loudly.

Kyle: "Looks like Animo's frog. But how?"

Voice: "Exactly what it looks like!" Dr. Animo stepped out from the frog's back.

Gwen: "Dr. Freakamo!"

Dr. Animo: "I said not to call me that! Attack!" The frog jumped out, and slammed down in front of us, scaring off the crowd, and making the faceplate fly off the Omnitrix.

Kyle: "No!"

Gwen: "Kyle, time to go hero!"

Kyle: "I know!" Gwen ran off behind one of the stands, and I looked at the Omnitrix, but it didn't show any shadows.

Kyle: "How am I supposed to know who I'm turning into?" Gwen jumped out as Lucky girl again, then kicked Animo off of the frog. He had two gorilla gloves on, and he was trying to hit her with them, but she jumped over them, and roundhouse-kicked him in the face.

Gwen: "Hero up already, Kyle! HIII-YAA!" She punched the frog.

Kyle: "Gonna have to go for it." I slammed the watch down.

Max: "Kyle!"

Ben: "Whoa!"

Gwen: "Eww…"I was the size of Humongousaur's normal size, but I had Jetray's wings going from my body to my hands, and I had his eyes and his horns, along with a long red tail, and Humongousaur's hands, but colored tan all over my body except on my head, where it was red.

Ben: "Humongouray!"

Humongouray: "Must be a new alien. Now I can fly, grow, shoot lasers, and kick butt at the same time!" I tried to fly up, but I only slightly levitated off the ground, and when I tried to punch the frog, I was thrown greatly off my flight course, and I hit a tree, slamming through it.

Humongouray: "Ouch. Can NOT fly and punch at the same time." I flew off the ground again, and back into the fight, but the frog jumped onto me, and started trying to devour me. I shot eye beams into its face, then tried picking it up.

Humongouray: "Either you gained weight, or I'm not as strong as I thought I was… Whoa!" I fell into the swamp water, hurling him backwards off of me. Some gators started swimming for me, thinking I was lunch. I grew up to 20 feet, then started throwing them further back into the water. The frog came for me again, but I grew to 30 feet, and punched it on the return trip. It landed on the ground, and Gwen picked it up, then hurled it into a food stand. Animo shot two laser beams at Gwen. She jumped over them, then kicked him, and Ben tripped him, then Max grabbed a blaster, and shot Animo with it. He went flying through the air, and I jumped up to hit him, but his frog tackled me, and landed on top of me. Animo landed on the frog, got into a proper sitting position, then I picked up the frog, and threw it, but it landed back on the ground on its feet.

Ben: "I thought cats were supposed to do that."

Dr. Animo: "Attack my beast!" He jumped off of it, and the frog charged again. I shot eye beams, and Gwen punched it in the air.

Dr. Animo: "Well, what's this?" He found the Omnitrix's faceplate, and when he saw a crab crawl onto it, it grew Stinkfly wings.

Dr. Animo: "Ah. What a marvel of technology. Alters the DNA of a creature." He got back onto the frog, then it took off.

Humongouray: "I don't think so!" I flew just a few feet off the ground, then I was reverted back to normal, and I fell to the ground face first.

Gwen: "Kyle! Are you okay?" Max and Ben picked me up.

Kyle: "I think so."

Gwen: "Why did you turn into a freaky combo of Humongousaur and Jetray?"

Kyle: "New alien?"

Max: "Why's the Omnitrix sparking?" I looked at it, and noticed it was immediately ready to transform me again.

Gwen: "Kyle…"

Ben: "You must have done something to the watch haven't you?"

Kyle: "Nope. Nothing."

Gwen: "I can tell when you're hiding something Kyle. What happened?"

Kyle: "Alright. I'll come clean. I was at it, trying to reengage the Master Control, and… well, I broke off the faceplate."

Gwen, Ben, and Max: "WHAT???!!!!"

Max: "I told you not to mess with it! Now look where it's gotten us. You'd better know where it is."

Kyle: "I do. No biggie." I walked to the spot where it fell off, but…

Kyle: "Oh s***! Animo must've stolen it during the fight!"

Max: "We're in some serious trouble now. Kyle can't transform properly, and who knows what kind of plans Animo has with the faceplate."

Gwen: "Let's go get it. After all, Kyle, no one but you messes with your DNA."

Kyle: "Yeah! It's mine! All mine!" We had went out to see if we could find a motorboat.

At Animo's lab…

Dr. Animo: "Great… This piece of technology should be the final needed component to my device." He set it in his giant gun, and targeted a bat that was hanging upside down on his wall. He shot it, and it turned into a giant Heatblast bat.

Dr. Animo: "Glorious! This will bolster my chances of beating that snot-nosed shape-shifter once and for all! Ahahahahahahahaha!"

With us…

Gwen was still in her Lucky Girl suit, and we were on a motorboat.

Gwen: "Kyle… I can't believe you still went on to mess with the watch, when it was obviously the worst idea ever!"

Kyle: "We can deal with this! No worries! At least with this, I can get some pretty cool combos to fight Animo's monster freaks."

Ben: "As much as I think that's cool, I like your normal, UN-mutated forms better."

Gwen: "Me too."

Max: "We're going to get that faceplate back, and stop Dr. Animo before he can harm anyone else."

Kyle: 'And that's my plan, too, Max. I'll make sure he's stopped."

Gwen: "Well, at least your heart's in the right place."

Kyle: "Exactly, Gwen. What I was doing was for the good of everyone. Including you."

Gwen: "Kyle…" Just then, the Heatblast bat flew in and swiped at us with it's claws.

Ben; "Whoa!"

Max: "He must've figured out how to use the faceplate."

Kyle: "It's hero time!"

Gwen: "No, Kyle! You don't know what it's going to do!"

Kyle: "Can't be any worse than what's going to happen if I don't!" I slapped the watch down, and when the glow disappeared, I was Brainstorm, but with Chromastone's colors.

Ben: "Chromastorm?"

Chromastorm: "Cerebrocrustacean and Crystalsapien DNA merged into one form? This should be interesting." I smiled while saying the second sentence.

Chromastorm: "Tremble before my electrolucutive power!" I tried to shoot out lightning, but the lightning was shot out from my feet, and I was hurled into the air.

Gwen:"What?"

Max: "Of course. Chromastone is a conductor. Any electricity that hits him is sent back into the ground."

Ben; "Or in this case, it launches him into the air!"

Gwen: "Be careful Kyle! You could electrocute yourself!"

Chromastorm: "I realize this now, Miss Gwen!" I quickly levitated.

Chromastorm: "Ah. Much better." The Heatblast bat charged for me in the air.

Chromastorm: "Oh darn." It tackled me, and I was sent flying back towards the water. I saved myself, again.

Chromastorm: "I'd better be able to at least shoot laser blasts!" I pointed my claws up at the bat, and fired lasers from them. They made direct hits.

Chromastorm: "Exactly as planned. Now to hit you yet again!" I tried, but nothing happened.

Chromastorm: "What is this?"

Gwen: "Maybe you can only shoot lasers when you charge up some lightning."

Chromastorm: "This is going to be rather painful…" I shot myself up again, and saved myself, and shot myself around again.

Ben: "This mixture is just awesome!"

Gwen: "Yeah! All he can do is launch himself around like a maniac, then shoot laser blasts. This is so funny!" I had stopped after the 10th time of doing it, then when I shot a laser blast at the bat, it was HUGE! The bat got enveloped in the light, and fell into the swampy area below.

Chromastorm: "Ouch. Now to see if you are strong like a Crystalsapien can be!" I flew off towards the Heatblast bat, then punched it with my claw, then my other claw, and then grabbed it with both. The bat was screeching.

Chromastorm: "This isn't my idea of a pleasurable time, either, Pyronite monstrosity!" I launched myself up with another charge, and just before we had both hit the water, it reignited, and threw me off of it.

Chromastorm: "Oh dear." I landed in the water, then shocked myself, but managed to keep it only to myself. A crocodile flew out of the water as a result, and I levitated myself out, then dropped myself back into the motorboat.

Chromastorm: "Oh dear… That was definitely not an enjoyable time."

Gwen: "I could tell." Ben was laughing a bit still.

Ben: "Nice show, buddy."

Chromastorm: "At least someone is happy with this monstrosity of a transformation." Some trees were coming towards us.

Chromastorm: "I'll clear a way through!" I still had some charge left in me, so I was shooting smaller laser beams at the trees to cut them out of the way.

Chromastorm: "I wish this form was more stable to work with!" The timer then turned on, and reverted me back to normal.

Kyle: "Phew."

Max: "Hold on to your headgear!"

Kyle: "Why?" A tree was still in the way.

Kyle:"Oh. AHHHHH!!!!!!" The motorboat rammed into the tree, and sent us flying into the island, where an observatory was, and the bat was seen heading back for it.

Kyle: "Wow. If that's not his lab, I don't know what it is."

Gwen: "Nice save with Chromastorm though."

Kyle: "Never turning into him again!"

Ben: "He was so funny!"

Kyle: "I could tell."

Max: "Come on. We'll get Animo." We ran into the observatory.

Max: "Keep quiet. We don't want Animo to know we're here. All three of us nodded, and we walked in further, until his frog jumped out at us. It made a hole in the ground splitting us apart from each other.

Dr. Animo: "Ah. I see you've decided to witness my glorious creation in action! It is the Mutant Ray!"

Kyle: "And you're using my powers to make it work!"

Dr. Animo: "Exactly, my friend. Now witness it in action!" he aimed at Max, and when the blast hit him, he was turned into a giant Stinkfly worm with his hair.

Ben and Gwen: "Grandpa!"

Kyle: "Max! GRRRRR…." I grabbed the watch, and before I hit it, I yelled, "Going Chromafire!" After I hit it down though, I turned into a thing that had Big Chill's body, wings, and head, and Swampfire's arms and legs.

Ben: "Swamp Chill. Nice."

Swamp Chill: "Swampfire and Big Chill? This is going to be hard, I can tell."

Dr. Animo: "What do you know? Walking permafrost."

Swamp Chill: "You're going to regret saying that Animo!" I charged up some fire, and shot it out like a flamethrower. I realized I felt like I was in an oven. I stopped myself, and the bat tackled me, and slid me across the wall. The frog jumped for Ben and Gwen. Gwen jumped up, and kicked it back into the water.

Swamp Chill: "Darn. My fire powers won't work. Maybe my ice breath will!" I breathed ice onto the bat, which made it slow down, and I slammed it with Swampfire's superior strength straight towards the water. Thanks to Big Chill's powers though, I remained in the air.

Swamp Chill: "At least you can fly and are strong." I proceeded to help Gwen and Ben with the frog, but the bat breathed fire at me, and I landed on the ground, feeling burned. The bat grabbed me again.

Swamp Chill: "I'm starting to get seriously annoyed with you!" I grew Ice on my hand to be a mace, then slapped the bat with it, and shot out a blizzard to keep it stuck, but I realized once again, I had a problem with my powers. I was starting to get cold, so I stopped breathing ice, and I was breathed fire at by the bat.

Swamp Chill: "That actually felt good!" I kicked it, then slammed it, and finally headbutted it. The frog jumped up at me, and made me land into the floor. Gwen grabbed its head, and jammed her foot into its head. After that, I turned intangible and fazed right through the frog, freezing it up solid. I went solid right next to Gwen.

Swamp Chill: "There. That wasn't too hard, actually."

Gwen; "Like this guy huh?"

Swamp Chill: "Well, he's not horrible."

Ben: "Guys! Look out!" Animo aimed his blast at Gwen, and shot it.

Gwen: "AHHHHH!!!!"

Swamp Chill: "No!!!" I jumped in the way of the blast, and took it, but noticed I was completely unharmed by the shot, and Gwen was safe.

Swamp Chill: "Nothing happened. Awesome!"

Gwen: "No weird Stinky Swamp Chill!"

Swamp Chill: "That would just be gross."

Dr. Animo: "GRRR! Destroy them my pets!" The frog busted out, and the bat reignited.

Swamp Chill: "Gwen, take the frog."

Gwen: "Got it!"

Gwen jumped up, and punched the frog, making it land in the water, while the bat charged, but I dodged it's tackle.

Swamp Chill: "Maybe the key with this form is not to just use fire or just use ice. Maybe I should use both at the same time!" So I opened my mouth, and charged up my flamethrowers, and attacked with both at the same time, creating a massive hose-like attack. It slammed right into the bat, and it landed right in the water, sinking to its death. The frog hopped back out, but Gwen kicked it back in, and I breathed my ice at the water, trapping the frog in there with the bat.

Gwen: "Nice!"

Dr. Animo: "No! I'll deal with you personally! He jumped down from his position, and shot his laser at Gwen. I took it, then shot a flamethrower at him, He took it, and was slammed into the wall. Gwe n then drop kicked him in the head, knocking him unconscious.

Swamp Chill: "Let's see if we can't change Max back to normal! Gwen!"

Gwen; "Right!" I grabbed her, and flew up to the top of the Mutant Ray. I put my hands into the machine.

Swamp Chill: "Find the faceplate storage center."

Gwen: "Okay." She found it, then opened it up.

Swamp Chill: "Now put it in backwards!"

Gwen: "Are you sure?"

Swamp Chill: "I'm not part Brainstorm, but I don't have any other ideas, all right!?"

Gwen: "Okay…" She put it in reverse, and I shot the beam at max, changing him back to normal.

Max: "I had this weird craving for sugar water."

Ben: "Grandpa!"

Max: "Ben!" They hugged. He continued, "Where was I?"

Ben: "Away, grandpa."

Swamp Chill: "Ah. Much better." My timer was going off.

Swamp Chill: "Gwen, quick! Throw me the faceplate! I have another idea!" She tossed it to me without question, and I slapped it on right when I changed back, and the faceplate was reattached properly when I was normal.

Kyle: "Yes! Good as new!" The Omnitrix faceplate shot up on me, and showed me the silhouettes of Stinkfly and Heatblast, then set itself back down.

Gwen: "Got two more transformations back."

Kyle: "And only like a million more to go."

Gwen: "Let's head back now. The bad guy's caught, the situation's under control, I'd call it a day."

Kyle: "Me, too." Animo was then being hauled off to jail.

Dr. Animo: "I deserve my place in history! No!!!"

Kyle; "Much better! Ahh…" They saw I was typing in stuff on the faceplate again.

Max: "I think you've done enough to it, Kyle."

Kyle: "I just wanted to see if I could get cool combinations like Swamp Chill whenever I wanted. Like Chromasaur, or Jet Chill, or maybe Heatfly!"

Ben: "I think you've had enough hero time for today."

Kyle: "Yeah. I was just kidding anyway."

Gwen: "Good to see you're back in action, and stronger."

Kyle: "Me too."

The end. What could happen next?


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Look who's back, Tennyson!**

All right, I finally got myself back on track to attempt to unlock the Master Control again, and we were on a tour boat near Niagara Falls.

Max: "Look. How can you not enjoy the beauty and raw power of nature!?"

Gwen: "Look at Kyle and Ben." They looked at us, and we were sitting on the bench, looking at the watch. I was typing in all new codes to see if I couldn't get something, but I never did find the right set up while we were looking at it.

Ben: "Try that button now."

Kyle: "Are you sure? That's the one that made the faceplate pop off."

Ben: "Okay… How 'bout that one?"

Kyle: "Okay." I was still hitting the buttons, and trying to find it with Ben, still.

Gwen: "Kyle, Ben, you've been at it for hours. Cut it out."

Kyle: "Come on Gwen. It's not just like I can say, Access Master Control, and…" The Omnitrix exploded green.

Omnitrix: "Master Control unlocked. 1,000,903 genetic samples available in Omnitrix database."

Kyle: "Or maybe I can. Sweet!"

Ben: "Let's make sure it's right this time."

Kyle: "Um… Upgrade." I turned into him.

Upgrade: "Sweet! Grey Matter!"I sunk down, and was under my shirt.

Grey Matter: "Diamondhead!" I turned into Diamondhead.

Diamondhead: "Cool!"

Ben: "Yep. It's back in action." I became XLR8.

XLR8: "Yeah, Ben. No kidding." I became Heatblast.

Heatblast: "And I'm still as awesome as ever!" I became Wildvine.

Wildvine: "All right!" I then became Wildmutt, and ran up to look at the water. A guy looked at Max, and said, "Can you take a picture of me and my… woah!!!" He saw me as Wildmutt, and fell in to the river. I went Ripjaws.

Ripjaws: "Ripjaws in the house!" I jumped into the water and grabbed the guy, then jumped out, and became Stinkfly to fly him back.

Stinkfly: "Awesome!"

Tourist: "I don't mean to be ungrateful but, could you put me down now?"

Stinkfly: "Oh… sorry." I set him back down, then reverted to normal.

Kyle: "Good to have you back, Master Control."

Ben: "Now you're at full power again!"

Kyle: "Awesome!"

Later, we were settled down for a picnic, and I was gobbling down my food as Upchuck.

Gwen: "it's good to see you're at full power again, but you're starting to get slightly annoying here." I went Ripjaws.

Ripjaws: "What're you talking about?" I swallowed the chunks after I chewed them, then reverted back to normal.

Gwen: "Can you stay you for just a little while?"

Kyle: "Yeah…" I went XLR8.

XLR8: "For a millisecond! Time's up!" I zoomed away.

Gwen: "This is going to be hard to live with now."

Ben: "Very."

Max: "I guess you don't realize how special things can be until they're gone."

Gwen: "Except this one's annoying." I came back.

XLR8: "So good to have the wind in my face again!"

Ben: "Hey! Mind changing back soon?" I changed back.

Kyle: "I just wanted the wind in my face again! Jeez! Cut me a break here!"

Max: "We don't know if there's any consequences to this."

Kyle: "There weren't any before."

Gwen: "Just keep a better eye on it. Who knows what could happen?"

Kyle: "Got it, Gwen." I was just shrugging it off then, but little did I know… things were about to get hard for me. Very hard.

On Slix Vigma's ship, Kevin 11 had apparently taken control of it, and was the leader of the band of aliens left there.

Kevin 11: "No matter who's butt I kicked, one name just kept coming up over and over! Vilgax." He had found the thing of ice I froze Vilgax in back in the first battle as Arcticguana back in space.

Kevin 11: "We both have a beef with a little snotrag named Kyle. If you're as powerful as they say you are, you're just what I need." He was walking around Vilgax, examining him.

Kevin 11: "You're not so tough." Vilgax busted out when Kevin said that.

Vilgax: "You, my friend, have just made a grave error!" he absorbed the spikes in his arms, and slammed Kevin in the gut with them. Kevin flew back 20 feet, and slammed into a wall. Vilgax then grabbed a giant pole, and hurled it at Kevin. Kevin ducked under it, and the window got broke. Kevin shot diamond shards at him but Vilgax just broke them, and he charged right into Kevin, knocking him into the arena below. He then spun around holding Kevin's tail, and tossed him into the wall. Kevin flew up, and kicked him in the face. He jumped off, and Vilgax knocked him down. Kevin ran back into the fight, and started punching Vilgax. Vilgax kneed him in the gut, then slammed him into the ground below him.

Vilgax: "That was an unwise choice of words, creature. You will regret making a mockery of me!"

Kevin 11: "Okay. I see you've made your point."

Vilgax: "You… are a chaotic amalgam of beings from the Omnitrix! What do you know about the Omnitrix!?

Kevin 11: "The watch Kyle has? Plenty."

Vilgax: "You have bonded with the Omnitrix's DNA. Much like Max Tennyson's apprentice has."

Kevin 11: "All I want to know is when I get to kick the living s*** out of Kyle's face!"

Vilgax: "Soon enough. We must get the right materials and resources, first."

Kevin 11: Then what are we waiting for?"

Vilgax: "We shall commence our search now, If you's like. It IS still your ship."

Kevin 11: "Then let's go."

Back on Earth… I was still continuing my joyride with the master control. I became Wildvine, and bungeed myself down to touch the water, then bring myself back up. Then we had a picture of all four of us, and I went Fourarms in one, then Stinkfly, then Wildmutt, and finally Grey Matter, covering the whole camera. Then Gwen was holding ice cream in one picture, and it was burned out by me as Heatblast. I then laughed, and Gwen looked angry with me. After the picture taking, we were on the cable lifts above Niagara Falls. They were looking at the water below, and I spit out a loogie into the water as Diamondhead.

Ben: "Alrighty, he's okay…"

Gwen: "What are you two doing?"

Diamondhead: "Science Experiment. Trying to see which of my known aliens can hock the best loogie besides Upchuck." I became Heatblast, and shot out another loogie.

Heatblast: "Definitely Heatblast." Some tourists on the other lift looked at me.

Heatblast: "Um, sorry."

Gwen: "I do NOT know them." We heard some banging on the top of the lift, then a hole was punched through the ceiling, by a very familiar looking green hand.

Heatblast: "Whoa!" The hand grabbed me, and pulled me up.

Heatblast; "Vilgax and Kevin? How!? Kevin, I left you to Technorg, and Vilgax, I froze you, then tossed you into space! How is that possible?"

Kevin 11: "Pretty simple, dipstick."

Vilgax: "He rescued me, and he beat this Technorg."

Heatblast: "No!" I transformed into Buzzshock, then sent an electric surge through Vilgax, causing him to let go. I then transformed into Chaotix.

Kevin 11: "No way!"

Chaotix: "I could do this since I first met you, Kev!" I punched him in the face, sending him careening into the lift holder, then he came towards me after I punched him, then struck me down. He dove for me, but I slid to the side, and he grabbed my foot, pulling me down with him. I went Jetray, and shot him with my tail blast. Vilgax jumped out at me, and made me slam into the carrier below. I went KyVilgax, and hurled him off of me, then grew buff myself.

KyVIlgax: "Let's do this!" I charged towards them, but noticed the lift was about to fall. So I went XLR8, and charged for the lift. I then jumped, and went Stinkfly to catch all three of them before they fell. I set them on a safe road nearby, and I went XLR8 another time.

Max: "Wait Kyle!"

XLR8: "What?"

Max: "As powerful as you are right now, you don't know all of your forms. They're too powerful together."

XLR8: "I can handle this." I zoomed back off.

Kevin 11: "Where are you Kyle? *Clucks like a chicken."

KyVilgax: "Right here!" I dropped from the top of a water fall, and landed right under them, and even created a large crevice in the water.

Kevin: "Hey!"

KyVilgax: "I got you guys now!" I buffed up, then Vilgax buffed up, and we both charged at each other. We punched each other in the faces, then after a few brief seconds, we entered a grapple.

Vilgax: "I know more about this form than you do, boy. Surrender!"

Ky Vilgax: "I don't think so!" I threw his hands off, then punched him in the gut, and gave him an uppercut. He retaliated with a double fisted smash to my back. I was on the ground, and when he tried to hit me again, I went Big Chill, and fazed under the ground, then erupted as buffed KyVilgax back out, and we started exchanging punches, until I kneed him, then slammed him into the ground, mounted on top of him, and started wailing on his face. He busted out, then overtook me with more pummeling of his own. I grabbed them both, then kicked him in his gut, and slammed his face into the ground, Broly-style. He got back up, and hammered me on top of the head. I grabed his hand, spun around, then hurled him into the ground again, jumped, and slammed him.

KyVilgax: "I've been practicing with this guy a bit before you came back."

Vilgax: "I can tell!" Kevin tackled me, and I slammed into the rocks ahead.

Kevin 11: "Now it's my turn, dweeb." I went Chaotix.

Chaotix: "I've had practice with you, too buddy." We zoomed at each other, then I slammed him in the face, flew up, and shot my antennae ray at him. He fell into the ground, and I shot the Stinkfly goop at him, then the fireball, and it exploded on him, sending him flying. I slammed his gut in, and he fell into the ground back first. I then charged back in at him, and punched him with my diamond arm, then socked him with my fire arm, and then slammed him with both sets of arms to the face. He spit goop at my face, blinding me, then threw a fireball into my face, and I flew way back. Vilgax jumped up, and slammed me into the ground. He punched me in the head a few times, then I went Metrion, and sunk into the ground, then came up behind both of them.

Metrion: "Think again. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" I shot a black energy blast at them, and it managed to hit them both. I then made black energy constructs around the water crevice to ensure I could use all of my other forms.

Metrion: "Just how I wanted it."

Kevin 11: "Aw, I didn't know you had a feminine side, Kyle… HAHAHAHA!"

Vilgax: "Disturbing."

Metrion: "Shut up!" I went Humongousaur, then grew to my full height.

Humongousaur: "Ah. Much better. Now to tear you two to shreds!" I roared, and charged towards the both of them. Kevin flew up into the air, and Vilgax jumped to dodge my Humongoslam. I then turned my attention to Vilgax, and started chasing after him. I tried to punch him, but he caught my hand. I picked him up then slammed him back into the ground, then I started wailing on him again. Kevin shot a flamethrower into my face, which I took immediate attention to, then Vilgax jumped up to my face, and punched me in the jaw, making me fall. Kevin slammed right into my face. I went Big Chill, and breathed my biggest blizzard at them. They nearly froze in place, but Vilgax busted out, and I went Fourarms, and we slammed into each other in mid-air. He was slammed down into the ground HARD. I then went Cannonbolt, and slammed right into his gut, then went Swampfire, and called up some vines to hold Vilgax in. I then started punching him in the face until Kevin grabbed me, and while he tried to slam me into a wall, I went Jetray, and shot him in the face, then went Goop, and slid under him, while he collided into the wall I created. I jumped up, and started shooting paintballs at Kevin. He was taking them, then I went Cannonbolt again, and slammed right into him, and slammed him outwards back in to the fighting area.

Kevin 11: "Nice one, Kyle." I went XLR8.

XLR8: "And it's only going to get worse from here." I zoomed at him, and he zoomed at me. I went Chromastone right before he hit me, and slammed right into him, then shot a laser beam into him. VIlgax busted out of my vines, then grabbed me, and tried to slam me into the ground. I went Buzzshock, and shocked him off of me again. Kevin jumped at me, but I ducked under him, then transformed into Fourarms, and punched him. He went flying, and I turned into Frostbite, and shot out my ice shards at Vilgax. They cracked on him, then I shot my freeze rays. Vilgax's feet were frozen, and I went Permafrost.

Permafrost: "T-t-t-t-time to p-p-p-p-put you o-o-o-o-on i-i-i-i-i-i-i-ce for g-g-good this time!" I attempted to flashfreeze Vilgax, but Kevin super speed dashed right inot me, then I went Cannonbolt, and bounced off of the rocks and wall, and bashed both Vilgax and Kevin. Then I landed behind them both, and went Spitter, and sot slime onto both of them, then went Arcticguana, and breathed my ice at them. Kevin shot a flamethrower, and I went Heatblast to absorb it, and I went Echo Echo on them, and multiplied to 10, and screamed at them, unfortunately destroying the walls I created as Metrion, and the water started seeping in, so I went Jetray, and swam with the water, then flew out of it.

Jetray:" At least I got them both out of my hair."

Kevin 11: "Oh really!" Kevin was flying behind me while Vilgax was riding on his back.

Jetray; "Oh man!" I sped off for a ground battlefield to fight on, and noticed Max was grabbing something inside the RV while Ben and Gwen were waiting outside.

Jetray: "Gotta fiond a different battle ground!" I flew off to one side, and Kevin followed me. I flew up a misty waterfall, then Kevin landed, and set Vilgax down on the rocks.

Kevin 11: "Where'd he go? I know I saw him fly over here!"

Vilgax: "He's apparently… right above us!!!" He saw mw jumping down as Cannonbolt, and I slammed right into the rock they were o, then immediately went into hiding. Kevin started clucking.

Vilgax: "Stop your juvenile teasing! I have a better idea! We get to the kids and the old man, we get him to come to us!"

Kevin 11: "Yeah. My kinda plan!" They took off for the RV.

Cannonbolt: "No! Guys!" I went XLR8, and zoomed off. When they landed there, I landed as Chromastone.

Gwen: "Kyle!"

Chromastone: "Get in your costume! We have to find a way to beat them!"

Gwen: "Right. Lucky Girl time!"

Chromastone: "Alright. I'll give you two one last chance before I bring out the big guns, to surrender."

Vilgax: "Hardly."

Kevin 11: "As if, dweeb!"

Chromastone: "Alright then. You leave me no choice. Time for…" I glowed green, and suddenly, I was HUGE, white, and red all over. Who is that?

Alien: **"WAY BIG!" **I looked right down at them both.

Vilgax: "A To'kustar! Impossible!"

Kevin 11: "D***! That is one big-ass alien!"

Ben: "Alright!!! You guys are in SOOOOOO much trouble!"

Way Big: **"YOU SAID IT, BEN!" **I brought up my foot, then slammed it down. Vilgax and Kevin dodged, but the ground shook up quite a lot, and the RV and Ben almost fell into the water below. I grabbed them, and started heading away from the dam. I was surprised the dam was still standing after that. I found a place to set them down.

Way Big: **"ARE YOU GUYS OKAY?" **

Gwen: "Yes. We… WHOA!"

Ben: "Gwen, allow me to introduce, WAY BIG!"

Max: "A To'kustar."

Way Big: **"AS MUCH AS I'D LIKE TO SHOW OFF RIGHT NOW, I CAN'T. VILGAX AND KEVIN ARE STILL OUT THERE, AND I NEED TO KICK THER BUTTS!"**

Gwen: "Hold on." She was in her Lucky Girl suit.

Gwen: "Let's do this one together."

Way Big: **"WHEN WILL I EVER NOT?" **I grabbed Gwen, and started walking off towards the fight.

Max: "He'll give them a distraction. Quick, help me with this Ben." Max ran in to the RV.

Ben: "Got it, Grandpa." He ran in after Max. Kevin was flying, and Vilgax was running, but when they saw me, they immediately prepped for fighting. Gwen jumped out of my hand to get Kevin, and I immediately went for Vilgax. I brought my hand down, and he jumped out of the way of my attack. I then swung my arm aside, then brought my other arm down. He still dodged it.

Way Big: **"STAY STILL, VILGAX!" **

Vilgax: "Not possible!" I then brought my arm back up, and attempted to step on him. He barely rolled out of the way of my attack, then I prepared to slam him with both fists clenched together. Gwen had landed a strong kick in Kevin's face, and he fell to the ground, and Gwen landed safely on her feet.

Kevin 11: "Oh. Got stronger, huh?"

Gwen: "And I'm good enough to fight you hand to hand!"

Kevin 11: "Maybe. But, are you fast enough?" Kevin zoomed off, then tried to hit Gwen in the back, but she flipped over him, and jammed her foot right into his upper back.

Kevin 11: "AGH!"

Gwen: "I've worked on my timing, too!"

Kevin 11: "I guess so." He shot diamond shards, but she ducked under them, then he shot a flamethrower, which Gwen flipped over, then punched him in the face for. Kevin fell back a few inches, then Gwen uppercutted …

I was still trying to smash up Vilgax. I finally managed to grab him.

Vilgax: "Unhand me you filth! Or suffer the consequences!"

Way Big: **"PRETTY BIG TALK FOR SUCH A LITTLE GUY!" **Vilgax struck my hand, and I yelled.

Way Big: **"THAT'S IT! YOU MUST DIE!!!!" **I slammed him into the ground like Broly would, then started wailing on him. Each punch I made shook the ground at such a huge force. My final blow to Vilgax was a Way Big style Humongoslam to the whole body. He could barely move.

Way Big: **"TIME TO DO THE SAME TO KEVIN!"** I got up, then started walking over. Kevin had landed a large impact slam on her from all four arms, and she was crushed into a tree. He then picked Gwen up, and transformed his hand into a blade, and when I noticed this I gasped, then yelled out, **"HOW DARE YOU!!!!" **I brought my foot up, then directed it down to squash Kevin like a roach. He threw Gwen out, then ran out of the way of the foot.

Kevin 11: "I'm too fast for ya, big guy!"

Way Big: **"GWEN! ARE YOU OKAY? GWEN?"**

Gwen: "Yes Kyle. I'm okay… AGH!" I set her down next to a tree in the shade, then looked menacingly at Kevin. He gulped.

Way Big: **"YOU DARE TO HURT GWEN LIKE THIS???!!!! I WILL SHOW YOU THE TRUE MEANING OF THE WORD POWER!!!" **

Kevin 11: "You'll have to catch me first big, dumb, and ugly!" He zoomed off and away from me, but I was quickly able to trap him between my arms. I then grabbed him, and threw him into the ground, then gave him two Humongoslams, then pounded him mercilessly, until I finished him with one last foot stomp. I then reverted to normal, and ran back towards Gwen.

Kyle: "Gwen…?"

Gwen: "I'm okay. AGH. Just a scratch is all… OW!"

Kyle: "You'll be okay! I'll get you over there as XLR8. We'll get you fixed up in no time." The RV drove up to us.

Kyle: "Or the RV's coming over here…"

Max: "Are you both okay?"

Kyle: "Mostly. Gwen's banged up."

Gwen: "I'm going to be fine."

Max: "Let me have a look." He looked at the bruises.

Max: "Ooh. Definitely got hit hard there, Gwen."

Gwen: "I said I'd be fine…"

Max: "Let us deal with this for now, okay, Kyle?"

Kyle: "Yeah." Suddenly, Kevin ran up, and restrained me.

Kyle: "Whoa! Wait!"

Kevin 11: "That all you got, Kyle?"

Kyle: "NO! And if you want to see even more power, I…"

Vilgax; "WON'T!" He jumped out from behind the RV.

Kyle: "What?! I thought Way Big demolished you two!"

Vilgax: "It will take much more than a To'kustar to keep me down!"

Kyle: "So I've noticed."

Kevin 11: "I've got him! Now what?"

Vilgax: "You have the machine!"

Kyle: "And I'll show you where you already failed!" I went Goop, then wrapped around Kevin, and hurled him at Vilgax. Max brought out the Null Void projector and turned it on. I had gone Cannonbolt, and rolled out at them.

Max: "NO! Kyle! Don't get any…"

Vilgax grabbed me, then pulled me in as the portal closed. When we were there, we looked around, and noticed the whole place was just a bunch of floating rocks.

Cannonbolt: "Uh oh… I knew I shouldn't have attacked like that."

Kevin 11: "Where are we?"

Vilgax: "The Null Void. This is where the galaxy's worst of the worst are kept."

Kevin 11: "Well, I'm the baddest of the bad."

Canonbolt: "Tell it to them!" The Wildmutt bats from the thing with Phil attacked us. They went for Kevin and Vilgax, though, so I took advantage of the opportunity to go XLR8, and escape them.

Vilgax: "No! The Omnitrix!" I had zoomed off until I got to a dead end in a rock.

XLR8: "Oh boy."

Outside of the Null Void…

Max: "I can't believe Kyle foolishly threw himself in there like that!"

Ben; "If he had gone Way Big, he probably wouldn't have been sucked in!"

Gwen: "Maybe…"

Max: "I'll try to open up another portal for Kyle to go into! Gwen, stay here after I go in. Ben. Just stay here."

Gwen: "No. You're the only one that can work it. I'll go in."

Ben: "No. I will. He's my best friend!"

Gwen: "But I have powers!"

Max: "Gwen. After I set it up, you go in."

Gwen: "Yes!"

Ben: "Oh man…"

Max: "It's for the best you stay back, Ben."

Ben: "I guess so."

Gwen: "I'm ready whenever you are, Grandpa."

Back in… I was Heatblast, flying off from Kevin and Vilgax, who had now gained control of the Wildmutt bats.

Heatblast: "Come on! Steal something else!"

Kevin 11: "Yeah. Right."

Vilgax: "You will pay for your treacherous acts!"

Heatblast: "Yeah! Right!" I threw some fireballs, then swerved all around the air to dodge them, then went Grey Matter, and landed on a big rock, but they saw mw anyway, and I went Cannonbolt, then rolled forward, and transformed into Swampfire, and launched myself up, then went Jetray, and flew again, and some bats came up at me. I shot them with my eye beams, then went WIldvine, and pulled myself down onto a rock, and went Cywolf, and zoomed away from them more, jumped, then went Big Chill, and started flying and phasing through rocks to try and escape. A giant worm came up at me, then I went Heatblast, and launched myself out of the cage, and Stinkfly, then continued forward to keep on the path of escaping the, and right before a bat bit me, I went Spidermonkey, and pulled myself towards something on a web, then went Metrion, and proceeded to levitate, and threw some smaller rocks, then shot some energy blasts, and phased through some more rocks on my way to escape. I then went XLR8 when I landed on a rock, and Vilgax's bat caught me in its jaws. I went Big Chill to phase through, then I went Fourarms, and batted it down with my arms, then went Jetray, and flew towards Kevin's bat, then went Wildmutt, and jumped off of it, and slammed two more bats together as Wildvine, then went Heatblast, and launched myself forward, but two bats slammed into me, so I went Buzzshock, and shocked them off, then went UltraKai, and punched the other two that flew towards me, and zoomed off. I went Metrion while I was flying to phase through rocks so I could still escape from them efficiently, then I went XLR8 when I got on a rock to speed away from them, then when I was about to run into a rock, I went Cannonbolt, and rammed into it to bounce off of it, and I went Wildvine to swing like Tarzan away from bats still chasing after me, and I went Stinkfly again to dodge more, and Vilgax's came at me, so I shot goop into his eyes to steer him off, and I went Swampfire, and blasted myself out, then went Upchuck, and latched on to a rock with my tongues, and swung on them, then transformed into Humongousaur when I landed on another rock, and grew to sixty feet, and stood to fight some of the bats. I Threw a majority of them off course just by swinging my arms into them, then went XLR8 again, zoomed off, then went Big Chill, and phased through even more rocks.

Outside…

Gwen was suited up, and was ready to go into the Null void to find me.

Gwen: "Open the portal. I'm going in."

Ben: "Good luck, Gwen."

Gwen: "I know you want him back too, Ben. We all do."

Max: "it's ready." She went into the portal, then immediately threw on her jetpacks.

Gwen: "This place goes on forever!"

Max: "I know. Get Kyle back. That's your only objective. The weapons you have are for Vilgax, Kevin, and anything that's hostile."

Gwen: "Got it."

Max: "And when your watch's meter goes into the red, head back. No matter what."

Gwen: "But, Kyle…"

Max: "We'll try again another time."

Gwen: "I'll get him now!' She continued off, and some little creatures started to latch on to her jetpack and eat it up.

Gwen: "AHHH! Little brown guys!"

Max: "Throw a grenade. They'll go for that."

Gwen: "Got it!" She threw it, and they jumped off, then the grenade exploded on them.

Gwen: "I have got to be more careful!" She sped up on the jetpack to go and get me. I had landed as me right on top of a rock.

Kyle: "Man… I don't know how much longer I can do this…" I started panting, then heard the bats again. I went Metrion, and phased inside of the rock as the bats flew by.

Vilgax: "The boy disappeared from my scanners." Kevin started sniffing the air, and caught my scent.

Kevin 11: "But not mine." He flew towards the rock I was in, and crushed it. I blasted him away with my telekinesis, then went Jetray, and took off.

Jetray: "Darn! Not cool!" I sped through, then immediately tackled Gwen after flying a bit.

Jetray: "Gwen!"

Gwen: "Kyle!"

Jetray: "Am I ever glad to see you!"

Gwen: "Me too!"

Jetray; "I shall never let go!"

Gwen: "Um… okay…" A giant worm came out to try and eat us. We both screamed, and when it ate us, a green glow immediately came out of its mouth, and I was Way Big. I jumped out with Gwen in my hand, and landed on a large rock below.

Way Big: **"GWEN, ARE YOU OKAY?" **

Gwen: "Yes." A bat came right through my hand, and Kevin had snatched up Gwen.

Kevin 11: "I have your girlfriend. Dweeb!"

Gwen: "Let go!" She got out her gun, and shot his hand, but he just grabbed the blast, and pushed it on to hers. Gwen screamed.

Way Big: **"GRRRRRRRR…. LET GO OF HER OR I'LL…"**

Vilgax: "You'll what, Tennyson?" I looked at Kevin, then Vilgax, and at my chest for the Omnitrix symbol. I shrunk back down to normal size.

Kyle: "You can have your stupid Omnitrix!"

Vilgax: "Good." They both flew down.

Kyle: "But not without Gwen. The Omnitrix, for my girlfriend." Gwen gasped.

Gwen: "No! Don't do it! You'll-"

Kyle: "You're more important than my powers Gwen!"

Kevin 11: "Okay. I'm handing her over." He was handing her over, but then threw her aside, and pinned me to the ground, and got the Omnitrix remover machine off of his back, and jammed it onto my arm.

Kyle: "AAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!! It's hero time!" I glowed Green, then became the 'one.'

Alien X: "ALIEN X!!!!" I blasted Kevin, then ran over and grabbed Gwen.

Alien X: "Gwen! Please tell me you're okay!"

Gwen: "Don't worry about me. Just kick their butts."

Alien X: "You got it!"

Vilgax: "A Celestialsapien! No!!!"

Alien X: "That's right Vilgax! Your plans have failed you!" I shot energy beams, at him, and he fell off of his bat, and hit the rock. Kevin charged at me, but I ran over with the same spped, and punched him, then he went flying, and slammed into a giant rock wall.

Alien X: "Who's next, Vilgax?"

Vilgax: "ME!!!!" He charged, and I created an energy ring, then sent it at him. It went around him, then became his imprisonment.

Vilgax: "No!!"

Kevin 11: "Time to kick your ass! He came by, and I couldn't react fast enough. He brought the machine back out again, and jammed it onto my chest. I screamed, and reverted to normal, then the Omnitrix got sucked into the machine.

Kevin 11: "Sweet! The Omnitrix is mine now! I can do anything with it!"

Kyle: "No… my power! Alien X…"

Kevin 11: "Is history, Kyle. No more do whatever you want stuff."

Gwen: "We have to start heading out soon… Ah!"

Kyle: Gwen, Go! I'll get the watch back!"

Gwen: "No! I will HIII-YAHHH! She jumped, and kicked Kevin in the face, forcing the pod out of the machine. She grabbed it, then flew back towards me, and flew back towards the portal.

Vilgax: "No! My Omnitrix!"

Kyle: "MY Omnitrix! Let 'im have it, Gwen!"

Gwen: "Right!" She threw a grenade down, and the pod exploded in Vilgax's face, and he landed on top of Kevin.

Kyle: "Hurry!"

Gwen: "Hurrying!" She flew through the portal right before it closed, and I rolled to in front of Ben's feet. I got up, and stood in front of him.

Kyle: "Ben!"

Ben: "Kyle!" We hugged each other, and Gwen joined in on it. Max grabbed me, Ben, and Gwen, and hugged all three of us at once, then set us back down.

Max: Where's the watch?"

Gwen: "Right here."

Kyle: "If you'd be so kind…"

Gwen: "But of course." She handed the pod to me, and it opened. It latched onto my wrist, then showed me my whole roster of aliens.

Kyle: "Humongousaur, Cannonbolt, Echo Echo, Swampfire, Spidermonkey, Jetray, Big Chill, Chromastone, Brainstorm, Goop, Upchuck, and Way Big." The watch turned off.

Gwen: "What about Alien X?"

Omnitrix: "Celestialsapien DNA has been severely damaged. Must prepare repairing sequence."

Kyle: "Oh well… This thing went into a complete reset, but at least I have the Master Control back. Now, I want to play with Way Big a little more." I turned the watch to him, then pushed it down. I became Upchuck instead.

Upchuck: "Upchuck? Oh man!"

Gwen: "Oh well. At least you still have Upchuck. HA!"

Upchuck: "Um, you are so dead! Humongousaur! Chromastone! Oh man…" Everyone else laughed.

The End.

Now for a poll… Which couple (or couples) in this story do you guys think is the best?

KyleXGwen

KevinXGwen (hence there will be an Alien Force story)

KyleXCharmcaster

EdwinXGwen (Not expecting this)

KevinXCharmcaster (For whatever applicable reason there is)

BenXKyle (Being fair to yaoi lovers)

KyleXKevin (Same as last one)

BenXKevin (Need I say it, though I seriously doubt it, since Ben and Kevin here had hardly any interaction)


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Kyle 1,000,907**

I couldn't believe this myself, but I got to see myself, in the future! It was such an awesome time! I got to see myself as an adult, in Ben 10's universe, which was awesome at the start, but I later realized maybe it wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

It had all started on Max's 60th birthday. It was… well, let's just say Gwen was mad at me for one reason.

Max: "I'll come back later with some wood for our campfire. Now, I hope I don't have to check up on you."

Kyle: "You won't, I promise you."

Gwen: "Yep. Kyle watching us will be just fine."

Ben: "Yep. No problemo…"

Max: "Good." He continued off, whistling to himself.

Ben: "Is he gone?"

Kyle: "Eeee-yep."

Gwen: "Good."

All of us: "This is all your fault!"

Gwen: "Kyle, YOU were supposed to get grandpa's birthday cake!"

Kyle: "I'm sorry! I don't even know if the watch will let me become Jetray to get one. Plus, I'm broke!"

Gwen: "I was going to give you my cash!"

Kyle; "But I'd have to pay you back!"

Ben: "Maybe I should…"

Kyle and Gwen: "Ben, you were…"

Gwen: "Ahem!"

Kyle: "Sorry."

Gwen: "You were supposed to get us some cards to sign to him!"

Ben: "Oh, SORRY, Gwen. What was I supposed to do!?"

Gwen: "Did you need a reminder, Tennyson?"

Kyle: "Maybe he did…"

Gwen: "Yeah. Maybe…"

Kyle: "I'll just, wait a sec! Gwen, you didn't do your thing!"

Gwen: "I did everything I was supposed to do. I got the party decorations; I set up the times we'd do everything…"

Ben: "You made his birthday wish for him?"

Gwen: "If we had a cake, KYLE, we'd be doing something for him already!"

Kyle: 'Alright. Rock Paper Scissors for it?"

Gwen: "You are SO on. You always lose to me."

Kyle: "Not this time you don't."

Kyle and Gwen: "Rock, Paper…" A portal opened up near us, and a woman flew out of the portal, then grabbed Gwen.

Gwen: "Kyle! Ben! Help!"

Kyle: "Gwen! Going Jetray, I hope!" I slammed the watch down, and fortunately, was Jetray.

Jetray: "Got what I asked for for once!" Ben hopped on my back, and I zoomed into the portal after her. When we got to the other side, she was still flying, but then I shot her with my eye beams, and grabbed Gwen, then set her back down. Ben jumped off my back.

Jetray: "Now let's…" The portal closed.

Jetray: "Great. Just great. We're stuck here now."

Gwen: "Darn it."

Ben: "Now what?"

Jetray: "We find another way back."

Girl's voice: "Hey, Kyle!" I waved to her, and she was on a hoverboard. Gwen gave me a jealous look.

Jetray: "Can't deny a fan a wave, at least."

Guy's voice: "Yo! Kyle 1,000K907! 'Sup today!?" He flew by, on a hoverboard as well.

Jetray: "Nothin', dudes!"

Ben: "Wow. LOOK!!" He pointed to a statue.

Jetray: "Hero of Heroes, Kyle 1,000,907?"

Gwen: "What?"

Jetray: "Alright! My own dream city with admirers everywhere!" An explosion came out of nowhere, and Ben, Gwen, and I collided into a building.

Jetray: "Who DARES to attack the hero of heroes?! Show yourself, vile fiend!"

Deep voice: "Me. Tennyson." He came out, showing he was a giant Rhino alien thing.

Jetray: "Oh. You! Who are you again?"

Rhino: "Exo-Skull! We have a score to settle, remember!?"

Jetray: "Yeah!" I zoomed towards him.

Jetray: "Prepare to get why I'm called the Hero of…" I reverted to normal by timing out while I was flying, and I collided right into the guy's chest armor.

Kyle: "Um… Hey, big guy. Sure we can't just talk this one out?"

Exo-Skull: "Not this time!" He prepared to slam me into the ground, but some lasers were shot out at him from the woman that kidnapped Gwen.

Ben: "Wait. You're on OUR side?"

Woman: "Yeah! Clear out! Find a place to hide!"

Gwen: "I'm helping out too!" She charged in, and kicked Exo-Skull in the face, and the woman shot more laser blasts at him. He shot a pod out of his horn, which turned into a giant net, and it pinned the woman down. Gwen managed to get me out of the way of his next attack while flipping back.

Gwen: "Maybe she needs us to fight this guy."

Kyle: "Working on the watch! COME ON! I need Swampfire!" Suddenly, a blue streak sped in to the area, and kept slamming the Rhino, until he fell to the ground with one last punch to the face. It was an XLR8 guy.

Kyle: "Um… thanks, buddy. What's your name?"

XLR8 guy: "You don't see my chest?" He pointed to it, and it had an Omnitrix symbol.

Kyle: "No way. Kyle 1,000,907?! THE Hero of Heroes?"

Future XLR8: "I don't have time for you right now." He turned to the rhino, and looked at him through his helmet, which turned out to be a scanner.

Future XLR8: "Must be one of Animo's latest creations. You, Gwendolyn! Take these kids back home, now!"

Kyle: "Gwendolyn?" The woman took her hood off, and showed a woman, maybe in early 30's, with spiked forward hair, like Misty's from Pokemon, but without the ponytail.

Gwendolyn: "That's right Kyle. It's me."

Kyle: "Ooh, momma…" Gwen slapped me.

Kyle: "Ow! Come on, Gwen, it's you! I'm on grounds for safety this time!"

Gwen: "On the PRESENT!"

Future XLR8: "You're me?"

Kyle: "Yeah. Does this here explain the proof?"

Future XLR8: "Yes. And you two are Gwendolyn and Ben, but 10?"

Ben: "Yep. What do I do? Am I your best partner?"

Future XLR8: "I usually work alone. Gwen helps me if I absolutely need her to."

Kyle: "Oh. Um, I got to ask you a favor."

Future XLR8: "What?"

Kyle: "Could you go Upgrade on this thing and reactivate the Master Control for me?"

Future XLR8: "No. I don't have time. I need to get Animo." He zoomed off.

Kyle: "Certainly, um, still bluntly honest."

Gwendolyn: "That never changed."

Gwen: "Did I get my black belt? Ivy League?"

Gwendolyn: "I didn't bring you here to find out about your futures. I brought you here because Kyle needs help."

Kyle: "Your Kyle, right? Ooh, ooh, by the way, did you and me get married?"

Gwendolyn: "Not answering that question."

Ben: "I get it. What do I do?"

Gwendolyn: "Well… you stay at Kyle's base and operate the computers there."

Ben; "That's it? No powers, no nothing?"

Gwendolyn: "No. Sorry."

Ben: "Oh man… Knew I should've snatched that thing when you got back from the Null Void when I had the chance."

Kyle: "Too late now, Tennyson. Oh, um, now what?"

Gwendolyn: "I guess we try to find him. Hold on… I need to get a trace on his manna." She concentrated on that, and got it.

Gwendolyn: "He's at Fort DNA X."

Kyle: "Fort DNA X?"

Gwendolyn: "Where the DNA samples for all of Kyle's alien transformations are. Oh no! We have to hurry!"

Kyle: "You can't hold all of us at once though, can you?" Gwen slapped my shoulder.

Kyle: "OUCH! I didn't even imply that, Gwen!"

Gwen: "Sorry."

Gwendolyn: "Don't worry. I just need to make a call." She pulled out a communicator.

Gwendolyn: "Hello? Oh, hey Ben. Can you get Grandpa and the Rust Bucket over to my location? Cool. Love you, too, Ben. Bye." She hung up.

Gwendolyn: "We just wait here for a couple seconds, and…" The Rust Bucket pulled up in front of us, and Future Ben opened the door.

Future Ben: "Hey, guys." He looked exactly like he did in the Ben 10,000 episode, just without the Omnitrix, of course.

Kyle: "Hey, Ben."

Future Ben: "Whoa. Kyle, did the watch screw up on you again?"

Kyle: "No. It's me from when I was 13."

Gwen: "Hi!"

Ben: "Hey, dude! It's you, as a 10-year-old!"

Future Ben: "I have got to lay off the beer."

Ben: "What?"

Kyle: "Huh?"

Future Ben: "Just kidding guys, haha! Come on in." We got in, and saw Max at the controls in the RV.

Kyle: "That was so not funny, Benjamin."

Ben and Future Ben: "Hey!" they looked at each other.

Kyle: "Oh. Sorry. Future Ben. How's that?"

Future Ben: "Better. I actually like that. Future Ben! Has a nice ring to it."

Kyle: "Max?"

Future Max: "Right here, kids." He walked up.

Gwen and Ben: "Grandpa!"

Kyle: "Max!" We ran up, and each got a hug from him.

Future Max: "How's it going? Good to see you all young again."

Kyle: "You're still wearing that Hawaiian shirt?"

Future Max: "Well, when you find a look that fits you, you can't help it."

Kyle; "So, Future Ben, where do you live?"

Future Ben: "Ugh. Here."

Kyle; "Isn't there some kind of headquarters for you and future me?"

Future Ben: "Yeah, but I have to pay a rent every week, and I haven't been able to pay it recently. I've even taken a part-time job at a Mr. Smoothie place."

Kyle: "Ooh. Harsh, dude."

Future Ben: "Tell me about it. The only positive thing out of this is I get to spend more time with Grandpa, and I live here, without paying a rent!"

Kyle: "Dang. That is so not right!"

Ben: "Yeah. You became such a jerk!"

Kyle: "I know! He has to operate things better."

Gwendolyn: "I've been trying to tell him…"

Kyle: "So we are married!"

Gwendolyn: "Not telling you."

Kyle: "Darn it!"

Gwen: "I bet we are, Kyle."

Kyle: "I guess so."

Future Max: "Where are we headed?"

Gwendolyn: "Fort DNA X."

Future Max: "Consider it done." He directed the RV in that direction, and it flew towards there. When we got there, Gwendolyn, Gwen, Ben and I jumped out of the RV.

Kyle: "Aren't you and Future Ben coming Max?"

Future Max: "Oh no. You haven't needed my help for a long time. I'm sure future you will be fine."

Kyle: "Well, either way, I'm gonna help him!"

Future Ben: "See you later, younger me!"

Ben: "Yeah! No prob!" The RV door closed, and it took off again.

Ben: "Darn. I became such a doofus."

Gwen: "You always were, so I'm not complaining."

Kyle: "Whatever. Time to go Humongousaur and show Kyle 1,000,907 where it all started!" I slammed the facedown, but when the flash disappeared…

Big Chill: "Big Chill? Oh come on!"

Gwen: "With you just starting to screw up."

Big Chill: "I plugged in Humongousaur! I swear!"

Gwendolyn: "Let's see how future you is doing in there, Humongousaur. *Giggles to self*"

Big Chill: "You always know how to rub it in. Wait, we HAVE to be married. Just admit it."

Gwendolyn: "Still not telling." She grabbed Ben and Gwen, and flew upwards. I took off after her.

Gwen: "So, what would Animo want with all of the aliens?"

Ben: "I'm curious too."

Gwendolyn and Big Chill: "Simple. Animo would want the DNA samples to create a massive army of his own mutated alien freaks." We looked at each other.

Big Chill: "Oh yeah. You are SO cool."

Gwendolyn: "Shut up…"

Big Chill: "We…"

Gwendolyn: "I said shut up!!!"

Big Chill: "Shutting up now."

Gwendolyn: "Past Kyle is so…"

Gwen: "Yeah, he's a doofus sometimes, but he's a cool doofus."

Ben: "Oh man…"

Big Chill: "I'll pretend I didn't hear that." We landed on the ground eventually, then we saw a Fourarms guy getting hurled through a wall. He landed on the floor.

Big Chill: "Hey, future me! I would so have gone Fourarms too! We ARE so each other."

Future Fourarms: "I don't think so! Now go!" Gwendolyn, Gwen, and Ben ran up to join us.

Gwendolyn: "Are you okay, Kyle?" She helped me lift him up.

Future Fourarms: "Gwendolyn, I told you I didn't need help for this mission! Now go, and take them home!"

Big Chill: "Like I'd miss this!" We heard a familiar voice.

Dr. Animo: "Kyle. I see you brought yourself some help! You're going to need it!" When we saw him come out, he was a disembodied head on a giant gorilla thing.

Gwendolyn: "Dr. Animo."

Gwen: "Ew…"

Ben: "Um.. I'll be going now." He ran off.

Big Chill: "Let's do this." I grew ice maces on my hands, and charged straight for Animo. He smacked me aside. I fell into the floor, and future me came up, and wrapped a pipe around my foot.

Big Chill: "Hey!" He then slapped my Omnitrix symbol, and I became Jetray.

Jetray: "Whoa! Wait a sec! How'd you do that?"

Future Fourarms: "Stay out of my way! Got it!?"

Jetray: "No!" Future me ran back into the fight

Gwen: "Why aren't we jumping in?"

Gwendolyn: "He prefers it this way unless he really needs it."

Gwen: "Oh…"

Jetray: "You can't… I mean, I can't do that to me!!" Gwendolyn shot a fire blast at Animo, but he jumped up, and punched her, then smacked Gwen aside. Future me and Animo had dashed towards each other, then started punching each other in the face, until they finally collided on top of each other. While I was watching after stopping shooting eye beams at the pipe for a second, I noticed he turned into Starfire from Teen Titans, but adult, and shot him off of himself, then went Diamondhead, and tried to imprison him in a diamond casing, which Animo had busted out off, and he grabbed a giant claw and jumped out to hit future me. He built a diamond barrier in front of himself, which took the blow. He came out of the wreckage, then was a small multicolored guy, who came out from behind, it, and shot him with a rainbow-y blast, which sent Animo into a wall. Then he went Cannonbolt, and shot himself right into him, knocking Animo unconscious. He came out, and unrolled.

Jetray: "You got Starfire in the Omnitrix? Sweet!"

Future Cannonbolt: "They're not my pets. I don't give then names anymore. Especially her." He went Fourarms again, and walked over to where Animo was.

Jetray: "But that was half the fun of it… Aw… Who's the little rainbow-y guy then?"

Gwendolyn: "Poxie."

Jetray; "Poxie?"

Gwendolyn: "Yep. Tiny, can shoot blasts of rainbow-y stuff, that has a chance of infecting the victim with a disease, or he can multiply like Ditto or Echo Echo. I named him."

Jetray: "Your job?"

Gwendolyn: "Although, Starfire would be a good name for that Tamaranian form. Good idea."

Jetray: "Wow." The Omnitrix's beeper went off, then reverted me to normal.

Kyle: "Okay. Better." I pulled my foot loose.

Voice: "A cry for help we hear?" Ultimos, Synaptek, and Tini reappeared in front of us. Future me turned around, then went XLR8.

Future XLR8: "Sorry guys. Fight's over." He ran over to them.

Ultimos: "Come on, Kyle. You could leave the bad guys to us, too, you know."

Future XLR8: "What would be the point? But since you're here now, Would you mind putting Animo in the Null Void chamber for me?"

Ultimos: "Sure. Whatever we can do for a friend…" He said it under his breath.

Kyle: "Dang." Future me ran up to me, and grabbed me, then sped over to Gwen, and grabbed her, then found Ben in his hiding place, and grabbed him, then Gwendolyn took off in the other direction.

With us…

Kyle: "What's going on?"

Future XLR8: "I'm taking you back to the command center. Apparently, since Gwendolyn won't take you three back herself, I'll do it."

Ben: "What about Animo? Got out recently?"

Future XLR8: "Yeah. I've been after him a few years. Nothing I can't handle, though."

Gwen: "Vilgax?"

Future XLR8: "Last I saw him, I left him in pieces. Wasn't pretty for anyone. 'Nuff said."

Kyle: "Wow… I have REALLY got to lighten up."

Future XLR8: "Well, have to keep up with the threats. That's where my HQ comes in." He sped right in, and took us to the main room, where Future Ben was.

Future XLR8: "Ben? When will I expect to get that rent paid off?"

Future Ben: "Maybe If I was given a raise, you wouldn't have to ask me that all the time!"

Future XLR8: "Ben… My answer…"

Future Ben: "Should be at the end of the month."

Future XLR8: "That's what you said last month."

Future Ben: "For sure this time!"

Future XLR8: "For your sake, it had better be." He set us down, then zoomed out to check on some of the computers.

Future Ben: "Sorry you had to hear that, guys."

Kyle: "I definitely have heard enough from future me. I think it's time to give him a piece of your mind."

Future Ben: "Tried. He gave me the Humngousaur staredown. Brrr…"

Kyle: "Come on! You, Max, future me, and Gwendolyn are a team right?"

Future Ben: "I'd like to think so."

Kyle: "Sometimes, keeping a team together is entirely based on rising up to your leader and telling him he's being a jerk." I ran up to future me.

Future Ben: "No! wait! Oh f***…"

Kyle: "Future me!"

Future XLR8: "What?"

Kyle: "We need to talk. Man to man."

Future XLR8: "Okay. I'm listening."

Kyle: "Here's an idea. Ben will pay you the rent, when he pays it. In his condition, he can't afford to. He even needs to work at a place called Mr. Smoothie part-time to pay it off."

Future XLR8: "Maybe he just needs to work another part time job."

Kyle: "No. He doesn't. You HAVE to let him move in. Without a rent cost."

Future XLR8: "I pay him enough. Well above the minimum wage. I don't see why he can't."

Kyle: "You piece of s***! I actually thought you were cool! Turns out, you're just a has-been. A wipeout! I'm ashamed I'll grow up to be you!"

Future XLR8: "Why you ungrateful…" He tail-whipped me, and I crashed right into a wall.

Future XLR8: "No one even DARES to talk to me in such a manner!"

Kyle: "I do! Going Cannonbolt!" I turned the watch to him, and transformed to Cannonbolt.

Cannonbolt: "I'll show you what it's like to be squashed by the Cannonbolt!" I rolled up, and charged towards him. He zoomed away, and I crashed into another wall. I got out, and rolled at him again.

Future XLR8: "Hmph. Here I go again." He went Fourarms, charged, and rammed right into me, sending me flying into a wall. He then went Diamondhead, and trapped me to it.

Cannonbolt: "Hey! Let me go!"

Future Diamondhead: "Nope. You can stay there as long as I feel like it."

Cannonbolt: "I think I get how you turned me from Big Chill to Jetray, so I'll just do that!" I slapped my symbol, then turned into Goop, and jumped out at him. He went Heatblast, and shot fire right into me. I nearly melted, and then I went Big Chill, but he blasted me again, and I reverted to normal at the impact of the fire.

Kyle: "Why?"

Future Heatblast: "Why what?"

Kyle: "Why are you such a S***bag?!"

Future Heatblast: "That's just the way things are now, kid. Get used to it."

Kyle: "Kid? I don't believe you know who I am!"

Future Heatblast: "Of course I do. You're past me. From before I was so cold-hearted."

Kyle: "What?"

Future Heatblast: "I can't afford to be compassionate anymore. The last time I was, someone very close to me died because of Vilgax. From that day on, I swore to never let another death occur from my stupidity again."

Kyle: "You're a jerk because of THAT?! On that, I'd go, screw the way of the hero! Time to take some sweet revenge!" He went XLR8.

Future XLR8: "That's exactly what I said. Now look at me. I'm an insensitive s***bag, as you would put it."

Kyle: "Really?" I got a more deeply concerned look.

Future XLR8: "But I still care about the safety of the people of this planet. I do everything for the way of the hero now."

Kyle: "Everything?"

Future XLR8: "When I saw what was left of Vilgax, I couldn't take the sight like I thought I would. I moved on, married Gwendolyn…"

Kyle: "So you did!"

Future XLR8: "Yes, but we never had any kids."

Kyle: "Oh."

Future XLR8: "We just never had the time to fully settle down here, and well, Vilgax's remains have also been on my mind. That image is forever burned into my brain. I can't afford to defy the way of the hero again."

Kyle: "Oh man…"

Future XLR8: "I've told you enough. It's time to send you back."

Kyle: "Wait. I want to help you."

Future XLR8: "Okay. You can stay longer, and help me make sure Animo stays in the Null Void, but as soon as we're all sure he's in there, we WILL send you, Ben, and Gwen back."

Kyle: "That still doesn't solve the issue of Ben's rent."

Future XLR8: "I'll give him another month. How's that?"

Kyle: "No. Let him move in."

Future XLR8: "I'll think about it."

Kyle: "Better than nothing." We walked back out.

Future Ben: "So?"

Kyle: "Well?"

Future XLR8: "I'll think about it."

Future Ben: "About what?"

Future XLR8: "At the very least, extending your deadline."

Future Ben: "Really?" Future me nodded, but reluctantly. "Thank you." Future Ben continued to say. He then actually HUGGED Future me.

Ben: "Gross."

Future Ben: "You don't know what you've done for me, bro."

Future XLR8: "Your welcome. Will you please let go? I'm going to make sure the Galactic Enforcers did their job with Animo."

Future Ben: "Of course." He let go. Ben, Gwen, and I hopped on, and he sped towards Fort DNA X again. We had found the Galactic Enforcers unconscious.

Kyle: "Guys!" We ran over to them, and so did future me.

Future XLR8: "What happened here?"

Synaptek: "We didn't know you cared…"

Kyle: "Seriously, what happened?"

Tini: "Animo shot gas at us, and escaped. We think he's going for the Null Void projector."

Ultimos: "Gwen was going over to check it."

Future XLR8: "GWEN!"

Synaptek: "He also mentioned something about Vilgax… and about using him to help out in his plans."

Future XLR8: "NO! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE GWEN THE SAME WAY I DID… her…" He got a more confident look on his face.

Ben: "Let's do this!"

Kyle: "It's hero time, right?"

Future XLR8: "Right. Hop on kids. I got a wife to save!" He zoomed back out.

Synaptek: "Wait! If you wouldn't mind, bring Tini back a double cheeseburger!"

Ultimos: "Let's just lie down here for a while. I'm tired."

Tini: "Me too."

At the headquarters… We had just arrived.

Future XLR8: "Animo's probably going to the Null Void Chamber in my basement! He's going to release everyone in there, and… Oh no!"

Kyle: "Let's just make sure it's safe first." He grabbed us again, and we zoomed into the Null Void Chamber, where we found Gwendolyn fighting Animo.

Gwendolyn: "Ugh…" She got up, with her fists generating energy, and Animo was walking towards her.

Dr. Animo: "I already told you. Kyle will not come to your aid!"

Gwendolyn: "He will! As much of an inconsiderate person he can be right now, he could never leave me behind!"

Future XLR8: "That is so right, Gwendolyn!" he zoomed in, and kicked Animo in the face, then set each of us down, and he went Diamondhead.

Gwendolyn: "Oops…"

Future Diamondhead: "About what?"

Gwendolyn: "You heard what I said."

Future Diamondhead: "What? About me being an inconsiderate jerk?"

Gwendolyn: "Yes…"

Future Diamondhead: "I've realized it myself. Now, as for you, Animo… I'm going to be a jerk to your ass!"

Vilgax's voice: "Don't tell me you forgot all about me, Tennyson."

Future Diamondhead: "Vilgax!"

Kyle: "No way! That's it! Going Humongousaur!" I slammed the watch down, but I turned into Goop.

Goop: "Ugh… Or Goop. Goop is good."

Gwen: "I'll stay with future me to fight Animo."

Goop: "And I'll go with future me to fight Vilgax!!" Gwen jumped up, and kicked Animo in the chest, and Vilgax charged at us. He clobbered future me into a wall, then slammed him outside of the building. When he went to try and finish him, though, he felt a paintball shot hit his back.

Goop: "Liked that? Here! Have some more!" I shot even more at him, which was holding him down at first, but he busted out, and charged at me, but I flipped over him, and shot him with acid the next time, but he shrugged it off like it was nothing.

Future Diamondhead: "You should stay and help the Gwens with Animo! I got Vilgax!"

Goop: "Hey! If it's your fight, it's my fight, too!"

Future Diamondhead: "You know what, you're right. But you're going to need a better transformation than Goop." He slapped my symbol, and I became Cannonbolt.

Cannonbolt: "Wow! I knew that was the way to do that!" Future me smiled, then became Wildmutt, and charged at Vilgax. I rolled up after him. Inside, Gwendolyn and Gwen were still fighting ANimo, while Ben hid behind a box.

Ben: "I wish I had some kind of weapon or something!"

Voice: "And I have just the one!" Ben looked, and saw Future Ben.

Ben: "Future me!"

Future Ben: "Yep. Here." He was given a regular Plumber pistol weapon.

Ben: "Alright! Let's do this!!!" He ran in, and shot Animo right in the arm. Future Ben shot a bigger shot from his gun, then Gwendolyn shot him with a flamethrower, and finally, Gwen kicked him in the chest, sending him into the wall.

Dr. Animo: "What the…?"

Ben: "Say hello to Ben Tennyson, and Future Ben!"

Future Ben: "I love that name."

Gwendolyn: "Whatever, you guys. Let's just finish off Animo for good this time!"

Gwen: "Got it!' She jumped and tried to do a kick to ANimo's head,but He dodged, and smacked Gwen aside. Gwendolyn caught her in mid air, then threw her back towards Animo, and she kicked ANimo square in the gut. He fell back a few inches, then Future Ben shot at him one more time, and Ben jumped in, and punched Animo's head. Gwen shot more energy rays, and Future Ben shot some more lasers. They seemed to have Animo under control. Meanwhile, Vilgax, um… was kinda owning us. He had just slapped future me aside like a rag doll, then caught me right as I rolled into him. He charged up some energy in his arm, then punched me down into the ground. Future me went Swampfire, and shot Vilgax with a flamethrower. Vilgax charged at him, and punched him into the air. He came back as Jetray, and was shooting his eye beams at Vilgax.

Vilgax: "All of your powers are meaningless against me, Tennyson! I know everyone of their moves!" he grabbed future me with a spider web like extension, then slammed future me into a wall. He went XLR8 again, then was charging at Vilgax, but Vilgax shot out grenades, and he was stopped. Future me then went Humongousaur, at a full towering 30 feet, and prepared to attack, but was stopped by Vilgax when he was slammed into the ground, and at his normal height.

Vilgax: "You are inferior to me now, and always will be, Tennyson!"

Cannonbolt: "Oh no you don't!" I jumped out of the ground, rolled up, then prepared to hit him with my hand. I continued by saying, "Prepare to be squashed by the Cannonbolt!" He grabbed me with his spider-rope, slammed me to the ground, then pulled me in, and made me look face-to-face with him.

Future Max: "Claws off Kyle, Vilgax!" He was shot by the big gun at the season one finale straight into a wall.

Cannonbolt: "Help the Gwens. They're still inside taking on Animo." Future Max put his thumb up, then flew right into the place in the RV. Future me got up, and went Fourarms, just in time for Vilgax to charge in, and throw us off the building.

With the Gwens and Bens…

Gwen had just kicked Animo in the chest, and Gwendolyn made a direct hit onto his arm with a flamethrower shot. Ben and Future Ben made another impact on him with some more laser shots, then one last laser shot came in, and Max's arm had for some reason, become a laser rifle.

Gwen: "Grandpa, what's that?"

Future Max: "Somethings happen over time we don't expect."

Future Ben: "Haven't seen that thing for a while!"

Ben: "Awesome!"

Future Max; "Now let's do this as a family!"

Everyone else except Animo: "Right." They charged right back in to the battle. With us, though, We were fighting with Vilgax in the air, until we made a large crater in the ground. Future me and I came out of the wreckage.

Future Fourarms: "He's much more powerful than the last time!"

Cannonbolt: "Isn't that a good enough reason to try harder?"

Future Fourarms: "He's overpowering. No one I have can make a scratch on him."

Cannonbolt: "Don't give me that! He knows what all of your forms can do, but does he know what Kyle is capable of? I hope, after all this time, you haven't forgotten, too."

Future Fourarms: "Maybe. I haven't been human in a long time."

Cannonbolt: "Then now's the time!"

Vilgax: "TENNYSON!!!!!" He busted out of the wreckage."

Cannonbolt: "Let's go!" Future me glowed green, which showed me his real form. He was basically me, but had a blue shirt now, and red pants, along with a bigger Omnitrix on his wrist with a fingerless glove attachment. He also had goggles like a pilot would.

Future Kyle: "You know what? You're right. Maybe I do need to start fighting as me." I smiled.

Vilgax: "Your human form? What a novelty!"

Future Kyle: "Well, I figured it was time for a little change." He slapped my symbol, and I was Chromastone.

Future Kyle (while putting goggles over his eyes): "Follow my lead, okay, buddy?"

Chromastone: "You got it!" Future me brought his hoverboard out, and flew right into Vilgax's face. I jumped up, and landed a punch right into his face, too. Future me was flying all around Vilgax next, and as much as he tried to hit him, he missed.

Vilgax: "if this is your attempt at stopping me, it is futile, and pointless!"

Chromastone: "Catch us if you can, Vilgax!" I was running after him. Vilgax screamed in annoyance, then charged at us.

Chromastone: "Are you sure this is working?"

Future Kyle: "First time I tried this!"

Chromastone: "Seems to be working so far." As soon as we got in front of a pool, I veered to the side, and Vilgax jumped at future me. He missed, and Future me went Starfire, then blasted him with a starbolt beam into the chest. I ran out, and blasted him with my beam, until he fell into the water. He floated up to the water, then transformed into what looked like Brick from the RowdyRuff boys, and breathed ice into the pool, freezing Vilgax inside.

Chromastone: "Wow. What do you call this dude?"

Future Kyle: "I never named this guy before. Beast?"

Chromastone: "Nah. How about, Brickhouse?"

Brickhouse: "'Kay."

Bacxk at the Null Void Chamber, Max had punched Animo, Both Bens shot at him again, Gwendolyn fired another ray, and Gwen kicked him right under the chin, freeing his disembodied head. It then tried to slither away, but Gwen stepped on its tentacle.

Gwen: "Don't think so." Later, we were in the main HQ room, with Future me as himself, not XLR8, and the rest of us had showed up there to celebrate Future Max's birthday party.

Future Ben: "Kyle, buddy, you haven't changed a bit."

Future Kyle: "I know. Oh, and Ben, I was thinking, um… you don't have to pay the rent anymore."

Future Ben: "Really?"

Future Max: "Really?"

Future Kyle: "Um, yes."

Future Ben: "Thank you, man!"

Future Kyle: "On one condition…"

Future Ben: "What?"

Future Kyle: "Please leave your beer cans in the trash this time."

Future Ben: "Got it."

Kyle: "Well, anything we all wanted to give to Max?"

Gwen: "From us from the past, I guess, our love."

Future Kyle: "Oh, by the way, past me, can I look at the Omnitrix you have for a second?" He went Brainstorm.

Kyle: "No problemo." I handed it to him, and he was punching some codes in to it, then when it was done, he reverted back.

Future Kyle: "The you go. You have Heatblast, Stinkfly, KyVilgax, updated to be like um, you know, and Starfire, Poxie, Brickhouse, and lastly, Lodestar."

Kyle; "You couldn't fix Alien X?"

Future Kyle: "That's beyond even Brainstorm's help. Sorry man. But I was able to bring the Master Control online."

Kyle: "Sweet!" I went Starfire in front of everyone.

Ben: "Wow! You're still hot!"

Starfire: "My only problem with this is why it doesn't make me a guy…"

Future Kyle: "Um… It was the donor of the DNA that affected it. Not my fault." An alert went off, and we saw ultimos' face on a computer screen.

Ultimos: "Sorry Kyle, but there's trouble. The Circus Freaks are on the run again."

Future Kyle: "Can't you see it's the best old friend's birthday? You three can take it!" He blew into a party pipe.

Ultimos: "Really? I mean, of course! Ultimos, out!" The screen turned off.

Gwen: "it was nice saving you guys from, um Animo and Vilgax at the same time."

Ben: "And Vilgax never got his hands on the Null Void projector!"

Gwendolyn: "You guys have your own party to go to now." She opened a portal.

Starfire: "We're gonna be ya later!"

Future Kyle: "Wait. Hold on. Before you go, Kyle, I need you to take this to Max in that time."

Starfire: "Why?"

Future Kyle: "Something I should've gotten him 20 years ago."

Starfire: "Okay. Thank you!" I flew into the portal.

Back at the other end…

Max: "Kids?" We reappeared behind him. He got hugs from Ben and Gwen, and I brought the box in front of me, pushed a button, and a cake popped out.

Starfire: "Sweetness!"

Max: "Kyle?" I reverted to normal.

Kyle: "We got you a cake. Happy birthday Max!" I ran up to him, and we started sharing the cake.

The End. Sweetness!


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Sleepwalkers R Us.**

Well, today had my weirdest bad guy yet. I still can't believe it myself. A hypnotist dude. It had all started after we left Mega-Mall-Opolis.

Gwen: "I love that place! We should spend the whole summer there!"

Kyle: "And cut off my superhero duties? I don't think so."

Gwen: "I was being sarcastic, Kyle."

Kyle: "Oh. Darn."

Ben: "Well, I had a fun time."

Kyle: "I did too. This mall had everything! Roller coasters, food courts, clothing stores…, and a video game store!!! YES!!"

Voice: "Stop in the name of the law!"

Max: "And their own police force."

Kyle:"Alright! Some action! Going…" I glowed green again.

Starfire: "Starfire!"

Gwen: "Oh come on!"

Kyle: "This is one of my favorites, though…"

Gwen: "I'll be Lucky Girl in a sec. Hold on." She ran into the RV, and got out in the suit.

Gwen: "Let's go!" I grabbed her, and I flew above the cops chasing down the burglars. When we found the burglars, though, they were elderly people.

Starfire: "Old people? What?"

Gwen: "It doesn't matter who they are! Let's kick their butts!"

Starfire: "Got it!" We charged towards them, and we planned to attack them, but they managed to actually use spin kicks on us, sending us crashing into cars.

Gwen: What are they?"

Starfire: "Dead meat!" My eyes and hands glowed with starbolt energy, and I shot eye beams at them. They dodged each shot. I then tossed my hand beams at them, but, they dodged those as well. Gwen walked out of her wreckage, then charged towards the old woman, and tried to flying side kick her, but the woman side stepped, grabbed her leg, then threw her. I flew over immediately, and grabbed her.

Starfire: "These old people are really good at Karate for some reason."

Gwen: "Oh really?" She got into a combat ready pose, and I did so, too. They charged towards us. I flew towards the guy, and tried to punch him, but he caught my punch, and threw me to the ground. I was quickly able to get up, and right as I tried to hurl him off, he arm-barred me to the ground. I got myself back on to my feet, then threw him off of my arm, but he bounced off the wall, and landed a kick right into my face. I crashed into a car.

Starfire: "You are a STRONG human! I'm amazed…" I threw some starbolt balls at him, but he dodged each one, and I shot more eye beams at him. He dodged each shot. Gwen wasn't doing much better than I was. She tried to punch the old woman, but was quickly outwitted, and tripped, then thrown right into me.

Starfire: "That's it! Time for something bigger than Starfire!"

Gwen: "No!" I glowed, then was Humongousaur.

Humongousaur: "Time to take you down!' I charged at them, and tried to slam them with my hands, but they flipped over them. I then tried to slam one with my tail, but he dodged it.

Humongousaur: "Why are these guys acting so athletic when they're clearly old?"

Gwen: "I don't know."

Humongousaur: "Then maybe we can out man them." I went Echo Echo.

Gwen: "No Kyle! You could destroy the whole parking garage!" I multiplied into 10 of me, and we charged at the old people. They jumped over us. Echo 2 screamed at them, but it had missed them, and the structure was coming down a bit.

Echo 1: "Got to get back together!" We did that, and I became Jetray.

Jetray: "Then I'll be the speed demon!" I charged towards the guy, and as soon as he tried to step to the side, I turned, and tackled him, then blasted him off of me. I charged for the woman next, and Gwen came from behind her. She flipped, and Gwen and I ended up tackling each other. They escaped.

Jetray: "Get back… here…" The mall cops had caught us, and we escaped from them.

Cop:"Get back here!" The RV pulled up to the side, and I flew into it. The RV then slowed to a stop. The cops walked in, and I was normal, while Gwen didn't have her costume on.

Cops: "Did you see a giant red manta ray?"

Max: "Nope. I didn't"

Kyle: "Got me."

Ben: "Nope."

Cop: "Okay… I could've sworn… um, never mind." They left.

Kyle: "That was a close one."

Gwen: "No kidding, considering it takes me longer to change than you."

Kyle: "Not my fault."

Gwen: "I know this!"

Max: "Cut it out. We'll try to find them later. Let's get some sleep for now."

Kyle: "Sounds like a good idea… *Yawn*!" We went to sleep for the night. The next day, we had gone back into the mall, and were walking around again to see what was in it that Gwen had wanted to check out.

Kyle: "What does this guy do again?

Gwen: "He's supposed to be Sublimino, the master hypnotist."

Kyle: "There is just no way hypnotism works."

Ben: "Yeah. It only works on people with half a brain cell."

Gwen: "We'll see alright…" We had found seats, then when the lights dimmed, Sublimino came out of the smoke coughing. He looked at us after he had stopped.

Sublimino: "Who wants to join me on a visit to the realm known as, the mind?" Gwen raised up my hand.

Gwen: "Right here!"

Kyle: "Whoa, what?"

Gwen: "Well, you've been thinking only with your muscles recently, so let's see how this works on you."

Kyle: "And I'm telling you, nothing's going to happen." The lights had come back on, and I was on the stage with two other old people.

Sublimino: "Focus only on the watch moving side to side. You will soon be going into a deep sleep…" All three of us concentrated, and I shrugged, because nothing was happening. He pulled out another watch, then hit a button…

Gwen's P.O.V.

I put him up there because, well, Ben said it only works on people with half a brain cell, and while I do know Kyle can be smart sometimes, lately, all he's been thinking with is his muscles, as in Humongousaur, Starfire, Swampfire, you know. So, I wanted to see if this would work exactly. Kyle had just fallen asleep, and He was actually snoring. I was laughing my head off!

Ben: "Wow Gwen, Kyle does have only half a brain cell!"

Gwen: "Or like I said, His strength has been doing the thinking for him!"

Ben: "Either way, it worked! I'm amazed!"

Grandpa: "Hey, kids."

Gwen: "Grandpa, look at this. HAHAHAHA!!!" I had been recording it also. It was so awesome to watch!

Sublimino: "Now… You are all newborn babies!" He and the other two old people started crying on the spot.

Ben: "Whoa-ho! Hahahahahahaha!"

Gwen: "Sweet! This will be so awesome to show to my mom." They were now crawling around, and Kyle was sucking on his thumb… oh GOD!

Sublimino: "You will be chickens in a barnyard!" Kyle was now hopping around and clucking like a chicken like the other two old people.

Gwen: "Oh my God. This will be SO weird after the whole trance is done."

Grandpa: "No kidding, but it is quite a show!"

Sublimino: "You, will be a cat!" The old man got on the ground, and started walking around.

Sublimino: "And you will be, a ballerina!" As he said, the old lady started twirling like one.

Sublimino: "And you, my young friend, will be an alien!' I saw him grab the watch.

Grandpa: "Jokes over Gwen!"

Gwen: "Got it!" I jumped over to him, and tackled him to the ground right as he transformed.

Sublimino: "Hey! You're interrupting my show!"

Gwen: "Had to go to the little alien's room?"

Sublimino: "Whatever." He went back behind the curtain, and I pulled him up, as Grey Matter.

Gwen: "Grey Matter? How?"

Grey Matter: "Take me to your leader." I then smiled. I had him do all kinds of things for me, like feed me grapes.

Grey Matter: "More grapes, master?"

Gwen: "Of course." He dropped it down my mouth.

Gwen: "Oh, so much fun." He was also blow drying my hair.

Grey Matter: "What else do you request, master?"

Gwen: "Comb my hair."

Grey Matter: "As you wish, master." I was lying back, and he was combing my hair.

Gwen: "Ow! Not so hard!"

Grey Matter: "Sorry, master." He resumed with combing, then the watch glowed green, and Kyle fell to the floor.

Kyle: "What just happened?"

Gwen: "I'll show you…"

Back to Kyle's P.O.V….

From what I noticed here, the hypnotism act worked, and I, as Grey Matter, was doing slave labor for Gwen until I changed back, possibly because the Omnitrix snapped out of the trance.

Kyle: "What? I did SLAVE labor?"

Gwen: "All as Grey Matter, too, Kyle. Nice work here."

Ben: "Dang, it was a riot! HAHA!"

Kyle: "Gimme that camera!" I tackled Gwen to the ground, then managed to swipe the camera from her, until it went flying out of my grip, and Max caught it.

Max: "That's enough, kids. It's time to turn in for the night anyway. See you in the morning."

Kyle: "Got it." I looked at the watch's roster, and found it really did unlock Grey Matter. This Sublimino guy unlocked him, so, who else could he bring back out? I was worried a bit. The next day wasn't too inviting on the information we got, either. I had woken up feeling groggy.

Max: "What's wrong, Kyle?"

Kyle: "I don't know. I guess I didn't go to sleep early enough." We then saw the roller coaster got busted.

Ben: "Who did that?"

Cop: "We don't know. But the culprit left one thing behind." He held up a diamond shard, from Diamondhead!

Kyle: "Whoa!"

Max: "We'll be on the lookout." They took me somewhere private.

Gwen: "You stole one of the roller coaster motors last night? I can't believe you!"

Kyle: "Wait a second! I don't even have Diamondhead!" Ben grabbed the Omnitrix, and scrolled through, then saw Diamondhead's silhouette on it.

Ben: "Diamondhead!"

Kyle: "Wait wait wait, whoa!" I took it back, then saw Diamondhead's shadow.

Kyle: "Wow. Wait a second. That Sublimino guy unlocked Grey Matter, so he hypnotized me again, and I became Diamondhead for this thing."

Gwen: "How do we know you didn't hack it?"

Kyle: "I didn't even touch it yesterday! Besides the time I got hypnotized! Sublimino has some sort of power over the watch now!"

Max: "Okay, but we need to watch you at all times of the day to make sure nothing bad happens that you cause."

Kyle; "Oh man…" they watched me the whole rest of the time in the mall, and nothing happened that made me do something bad. I went back to sleep for the night.

Gwen's P.O.V.

At exactly midnight, is when I found out about Kyle's problem. He woke up, then walked towards the door. At first, I thought something was up.

Gwen: "Kyle, what's wrong? It's midnight…" I saw him turn on the Omnitrix, and all of a sudden, Upgrade's silhouette appeared in it. He slapped it down, and became Upgrade.

Gwen: "Kyle, whoa, wait a sec!" He oozed through the door. I immediately changed into my Lucky Girl Suit, and went after him.

Gwen: "Kyle, stop! I think I can help you here!" He was still running from me, although I didn't know for what. He started climbing up the clock tower, where some security guards got into a helicopter, and started attacking him.

Gwen: "No!" I climbed to the top of the tower, as well, and saw he was a melted pile of ooze. A few seconds later, he rematerialized back into normal height, and jumped towards the helicopter, and merged with it, shooting lasers at the people below. I gasped at the sight of this, then watched him separate from the tower, and merge with the clock on it. He turned it into a helicopter of some sort, and took off with it. I jumped down, and started chasing after Kyle.

Gwen: "Maybe Kyle was right about Sublimino controlling the watch, then… *gasp*" I sped up to try and catch him. He stopped in the back behind a garage, then separated from the clock, in front of Sublimino.

Sublimino: "Hey! Where's the walking chandelier? Oh who cares, as long as you do what I say. Now get out of here before someone sees you."

Gwen: "You're out of luck on that one, freak!" I jumped up, and kicked Sublimino right in the face.

Sublimino; "Destroy her!" Kyle turned to me, then shot out an eye beam. Thank goodness I managed to dodge it in time, and I then flipped over him, but he slapped me right to the ground by stretching his arm out. He then tossed me into the building.

Gwen:" Okay. That is it!" I tried to land a punch on Kyle, but he oozed right under me, then shot an uppercut right yup after I got right over him, then grabbed me again, and slammed me right into the concrete road.

Gwen: "Ugh… Upgrade's stronger than I thought…" he walkied right over me, then transformed his hand into a mace with glowing green spikes.

Gwen: "Kyle! You wouldn't do that, would you?"

Sublimino: "Yes! That's it! Finish her!" Right before he slammed it down, he glowed green, and suck right down into my lap, and started snoring.

Sublimino: "Hey, what?"

Gwen: "I'm outta here!" I grabbed him, and ran back over to the Rust Bucket. This was going to be something to explain to Ben and Grandpa in the morning.

Kyle's P.O.V.

I woke up today, feeling more tired than the last time. I couldn't even seriously attempt to stay up without drooping down.

Max: "Kyle, are you sure you don't need to stay in the RV tonight?"

Kyle: "I'm sure. I'm just groggy is all."

Gwen: "Nope. That wasn't all there was to it. You transformed into Upgrade, gave a giant tower clock to Sublimino, and nearly killed me." I woke up.

Kyle: "Whoa whoa whoa! I nearly killed you on my sleep walking trip this time!?"

Gwen: "Yep. And this time…" She turned on the watch, and showed me the proof that I had Upgrade again.

Kyle: "No way…"

Gwen: "Yes way, Kyle. I'm surprised myself."

Ben: "So, these trips aren't Kyle's fault. They're all Sublimino's!"

Max: "We're gonna need to be on very high alert this time. Very high. We have to prevent you from going to sleep so Sublimino won't take control of you again."

Kyle; "Oh man…" Later, Ben, Gwen, and Max were all trying different ways to keep me awake. Ben dropped a bucket of ice down my shirt, Max had scared me with a honker thing, Gwen closed my nostrils… Ugh. They did everything they could think up of. This went on for the whole rest of the day, until it was nearing midnight. I went to sleep, hearing Gwen say, "Grandpa, it's your turn…"

Gwen's P.O.V.

I closed my eyes, then heard a noise, to which again, I heard footsteps. Kyle got up from the table.

Gwen: "Kyle! No!" He turned the Omnitrix on, and became Heatblast.

Gwen: "Grandpa! Ben!" They woke up just in time to see Kyle blast out of the RV.

Grandpa: "No! We have to go after him!" Grandpa started up the RV, and went after Heatblast. We stopped at a metal production factory, and saw Kyle, along with other people, stealing some of the metal chords in the place. I had also gotten in to my Lucky Girl suit on the way there.

Ben: "Wow. This is what Kyle is like."

Grandpa: "We have to stop him, but how?"

Gwen: "I can't make contact with him when he's Heatblast. He'd burn me up."

Ben: "And that wouldn't be so bad for ME, now would it?"

Grandpa: "Ben…"

Ben: "What?"

Gwen: "Stand back." I picked up a big box.

Grandpa: "What are you intending to do with that?"

Gwen: "What's it look like? RAAHHHH!" I threw the box, and it landed right in Heatblast's face, He burned the box off of him, then shot a flamethrower at me. I flipped over it.

Ben: "You're gonna get us scorched too, Gwen!"

Grandpa: "Be careful!"

Gwen: "Sorry. I just thought Ben would like to be nearly scorched up."

Ben: "Hey!"

Grandpa: "Gwen, you try to stop Kyle and the people. We'll try to find out what's going on."

Gwen: "Got it!" I rushed in to stop them, and I ended up beating them down to get to Kyle. He shot a fireball at me, and had missed. I jumped over him, then pulled out a support beam from the place.

Gwen: "WHOA! I'm strong! HAHA!" I ran for him, and smacked him with the support beam. He went flying,

Gwen: "Yes! This Keystone is awesome!"

Cop: "Freeze!"

Gwen: "Oh darn it…" The cops were hiding behind some boxes, preparing to shoot, and the other people had just stopped taking things in to a truck, then before Heatblast set off an explosion with some propane gas, I got Ben and Grandpa out of the place.

Gwen: "Well, another day gone without sleep. It's official. I need a break from the hero biz."

Max: "We'd better head back to the RV and get some shut eye for later." We took Grandpa's decision. Kyle was later sleeping in front of the RV door next morning.

Kyle's P.O.V.

Apparently, I went on another stealing spree, but with Heatblast this time. It was also hard to try and keep awake.

Max: "Kyle, you really need to…" he turned around, and saw me sleeping on a nearby bench. He woke me up.

Kyle: "Mom, I don't wanna go to school…"

Gwen: "I got it. Since you touch the Omnitrix while transform in your hypnotized state, here's an idea." She tied handcuffs around my hands.

Kyle: "And this'll help how?"

Gwen: "It will. Trust me." Just after that, the TV screens showed Sublimino's face.

Sublimino: "Hello, crowd. I will take you on a journey to the mind. No volunteers are needed. You all will participate." A giant hypno watch fell from the ceiling, and shot out a wave, hypnotizing everyone, except me, because I had hopped behind a pole.

Sublimino: "Good. Now, bring me the riches of this mall!" Everyone headed into all the different stores, and started stealing things.

Kyle: "That's it! Time for some alien action!" I turned into Swampfire, and made sure the cuffs were broken off of my hands. Then, I went Spidermonkey, and launched myself up on a web.

Sublimino: "You! Monkey guy! Obey me!"

Spidermonkey: "I don't take orders from little old men!"

Sublimino: "Little!? Destroy this pest!" A car was driving right at me, and I saw that it was Gwen driving with Max in the passenger seat.

Spidermonkey: "Uh oh." It tackled me, and I was crushed through the window in front of the next store. It charged at me again, but I became Shellhead, (which was as Ken described, a giant turtle) pulled my body parts in my shell, and rolled right into the car, destroying the engine. I then hopped over the car, and landed on my feet.

Shellhead: "How come Gwen gets to drive?" I then became Jetray, and went back on the move.

Jetray: There's only one place Sublimino would be. The main security room, I'd bet." As soon as I landed, some people came at me with baseball bats.

Jetray: "What the…?" I went Big Chill, and went right under them, freezing the floor below them so they would slip.

Big Chill: "It's going to take more than that, Sublimino." I then froze the door that said "Executive's office". Then went Swampfire, and punched it down.

Swampfire: "I'm coming for you, Sublimino. It's time to give it up!"

Sublimino: "So, you found me. If I had known you could switch between your forms like that, I would have ordered you to."

Swampfire:"Fat chance. You're coming with me."

Sublimino: "I don't think so. Guards!" Some old people with chain saws came in.

Swampfire: "Chainsaws? That all you got?" I sent some gas out at them, which called up some vines from the ground, and they wrapped around them, holding the old people in.

Sublimino: "Uh oh…"

Swampfire: "Nowhere left for you to run, old man!" Sublimino ran out of the room, and was running towards an exit.

Swampfire; "Oh well." I went Toepick, who was a living snot-pile, and threw some toe jam down right in front of him.

Sublimino: "Ew!"

Toepick: "And that's how the hypnotist is grossed to bits! Give me that watch!"

Sublimino: "Never!" I went Spidermonkey, and shot a web at him to attempt and snatch the watch. He nearly fell off, and I had grabbed him, then reeled him in, but immediately grabbed his watch. I flipped over to the giant watch, and yelled into it, "Stop! You're all free now!" Everyone stopped what they were doing, and started to put stuff back.

Spidermonkey: "As for you…" I jumped back, then went Diamondhead.

Sublimino: "I was right! You WERE those aliens that helped me!"

Diamondhead: "Darn straight. Now, I'm going to put you back behind bars." Later, some cops had put him in jail, and I was holding his watch. We had gone back into the RV.

Kyle: "Sweet. A new souvenir. Let's see if this baby actually works." I tested it out on Gwen.

Gwen: "I am under your command, master."

Kyle: "Sweet! Give me some juice here! I'm thirsty!"

Gwen: "As you command, oh master." She grabbed the Kool-Aid from out of the fridge, and walked over, then poured it on my head.

Kyle: "Hey!"

Gwen: Anything else, Master? HAHAHAHA!!"

Kyle: "No. this thing don't work."

The End.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Charmcaster and Kayla team up.**

Well, along with Charmcaster, I had other troubles, like, well, you'll see. We had to visit Salem, Massachusetts because Max wanted to "absorb the culture". He meant it alright.

Kyle: Ben and I aren't coming out. We look like dorks."

Gwen: "Come on, Kyle. You and Ben are going to come out one way or another."

Ben: "No. I'm a dweeb."

Gwen: "Now you admit it, huh?"

Ben: "GWEN!"

Max: "Come on you two."

Kyle: "I don't wanna…"

Gwen: "Kyle… Ben… Don't make me come in there!"

Kyle: "Um… Okay. C'mon ben." I know how strong Gwen is now, and let's just say… I don't want to make her mad. Ben and I stepped out.

Kyle: "I still feel like a dork…"

Ben: "No kidding." We were in pilgrim suits.

Kyle: "Let's get this over with." We looked at each other, and walked off. While we were walking, people were taking pictures of us.

Ben: "This is SO not cool."

Kyle: "Yeah…"

Gwen: "You don't look bad Kyle."

Kyle: "Thanks."

Max: "You, too, Ben."

Ben: "Whatever." We were looking around the town, until a fire broke out.

Gwen: "Fire!" I glowed green, and was Heatblast.

Heatblast: "On it!" I ran towards the fire, and started absorbing it. Some horses were on the loose, and Max had gone to stop them with Ben and Gwen's help. After I absorbed the fire, I went Big Chill to find more fires, and I breathed ice on them to put them out. I then landed on the ground, and looked right in the mirror.

Big Chill: "Now I look like an alien dork." I picked the hat off my head, and threw it to the ground. I then turned, and saw Charmcaster creating a giant sphere.

Big Chill: "I don't think so!" I transformed into Cannonbolt, and rolled at her.

Charmcaster: "That's it, Kyle. Closer, closer, closer…" She threw her ball at me, and it caught me.

Charmcaster; "Got ya!"

Cannonbolt: "Aw man!" I went Humongousaur, but it still held me in. She got a ball around herself, then pushed ourselves toward each other. I went Big Chill again, and tried to phase through, but that wasn't working either. Gwen turned around to see me.

Gwen: "Kyle!" She kicked me right out of the sphere, and knocked me into a wall.

Charmcaster: "No! Not you!' They collided, and then were sent flying away from each other.

Big Chill: "That was strange…"

Max: "Whoa! Whoa!" Him and Ben were in the carriage.

Big Chill: "Well, I guess…" I went Stinkfly, and flew in front of the horse, keeping it from moving.

Back with Charmcaster and Gwen…

Charmcaster: "Charmcaster! Hmm?" She looked at herself, then realized…

Gwen: "I'm in Charmcaster's body? Oh no!" She ended up in of course, Charmcaster's body, so…

Charmcaster: "No! I'm in her body! GRRR!" We finally stopped the horse, and I went back to normal form.

Kyle: "Gwen! Are you okay?" Gwen had walked towards me, in Charmcaster's body.

Gwen: "I'm fine. Just, in Charmcaster's body."

Kyle: "Um, okay…"

Gwen: "Okay. I know this is… OW!" Charmcaster, in Gwen's body, knocked her out.

Charmcaster: "Can't trust her. You never know what she's gonna say."

Kyle: "Well… I guess, but she was gonna say something."

Ben: "And it wasn't a spell."

Charmcaster: "Still can't trust her. Let's go!" She immediately ran towards the RV. I shrugged.

Ben: "Aren't you coming?"

Charmcaster: "Well?"

Kyle: "I'll take her somewhere. I'll be back when I can. I went Jetray, picked Gwen up with my feet, and sped through the air. Max and Ben looked at each other, the Charmcaster, who looked angry, then just smiled.

With me…

I was on top of a building, with a soda, and drinking it, but had another next to me. Gwen was lying down behind me.

Gwen: "Oh… my… head… Huh?" She looked around.

Gwen: "Where am I?"

Kyle: "On top of a building. Here. Have a soda." I walked over, and gave it to her.

Gwen: "Thank you."

Kyle: "No worries." I gave it to her, and she started drinking.

Kyle: "So, Charmcaster, um, how do I say this…"

Gwen: "I'm not Charmcaster. It's me. Gwen, in her body."

Kyle: "Okay. If you are Gwen, try to recall the time back in New York. The day we met Kevin."

Gwen: "I remember. We kissed. It felt so awesome."

Kyle:"You are Gwen. So my theory was right. That was a body changing spell she tried."

Gwen: "How do you know?"

Kyle: "Well, I kind of figured, since we were flying towards each other in inescapable bubbles, and they were sparking."

Gwen: "So you knew it was me the whole time?"

Kyle: "Not at first, but after I heard the way you talked, it was slightly obvious, so I'll tell you what. We'll expose Charmcaster for the fake she is."

Voice: "Really now?" We turned around, and two laser beams fell down at us. We rolled off to the sides, then a Jetray alien landed in front of us. It had an Omnitrix symbol.

Kyle: "Kayla."

Jetray Kayla: "Exactly, Kyle. Still with Gwen, I see." She looked at her in Charmcaster's body.

Jetray Kayla: "Easy, eh?"

Kyle: "Wait… Kayla, Charmcaster teamed up with you?"

Jetray Kayla: "Wow. You are dim. Of course. She said to find you, and deliver you to her personally, and destroy her old body!"

Kyle: "Not gonna happen!" I slapped the watch down, and I was Cannonbolt.

Cannonbolt:"Let's go!" I rolled right at her, and she became Fourarms, then punched me. I became Upchuck, then landed on the wall, and spat a loogie at her. She took it, then I went Diamondhead, and shot down with my diamond shards at her. She became Chromastone, and took them, then shot at me. I became Upchuck again, and swallowed the laser, then shot it back. She absorbed it, and shot it back, then I went Swampfire, and made it go right through me. I charged t her, and punched her in the face. She shot a laser in my face, and blew it off.

Gwen: "No!"

Chromastone Kayla: "Way too easy!" My face grew back after a few seconds.

Swampfire: "I'm kind of mad now." I shot fire in her face, then gave her an uppercut.

Gwen: "I have to help Kyle, but how? I don't know mag…" She remembered something.

Gwen: "Oh yeah. Her dogs!" She pulled out rocks from her bag, and tossed them out, and they became dogs.

Gwen: "Attack her!" The dogs charged, and tackled Kayla down. I became Goop, and shot her with paintballs. She threw the dogs off, then became XLR8, and tail-whipped them on their heads. She then tried to tackle me, and she went right through me, then I shot her like a rubber band into a wall. She ran back out, and was trying to punch me, but I took each attack like it was nothing, and I slapped her into the ground, and jumped up, then became Cannonbolt, and was about to squash her, when she went Fourarms again, grabbed me, and hurled me back. I went Starfire, launched myself off of a wall, and kicked her in the face, then punched her in the gut. She grabbed me, then I became Poxie, and multiplied to five, then we all blasted her. She went Echo Echo, then multiplied to five, and screamed. We hopped back together, then went Jetray, and shot at each one. They went back together, and became Spidermonkey, and shot me into the wall.

Spidermonkey Kayla: Stop! There is no way you can defeat me! Even with your new forms! She clobbered me. I shot her off, then transformed into Heatblast, and blasted my way out.

Heatblast: "Eat hot flames, b****!" I shot them at her, and she flipped right over them, then became Big Chill, and breathed ice at me. I launched myself up, then went Starfire, and shot at her with starbolts. She made them phase right through her, and I landed on top of a wall, then went Brainstorm.

Brainstorm: "Dim, am I? Then my knowledge of the Necrofriggian form will amaze you!" I shot her with my electricity, and she was trapped in an energy field.

Big Chill Kayla: "Forgot… about… that!" She went Buzzshock, then absorbed the energy. Then shot it back. I went Jetray, and flew upwards, dodging her next blast. I then went Cannonbolt to slam her. She went heatblast, and launched herself into me, but it failed, and she was slammed into the ground. I then knocked her out of the smoke, and I became Humongousaur, and grew until I was 20 feet tall.

Heatblast Kayla: "Okay then." She went Humongousaur, and grew to my height, then we started grappling with each other.

Gwen: "There has to be something else in here I can use…" She felt around, then found eggs.

Gwen: "Umm… Go!" She threw them, andthey exploded in Kayla's face, which let me punch her, then strike her off the building. I had jumped own after her, then piledrived her, and got her in a headlock.

Humongousaur Kayla: "She actually has powers now, eh?"

Humongousaur: "More than you know." She bit my arm, which made me let go, and then grew to sixty feet tall.

Humongousaur: "Hmph. I don't need to grow," I glowed, then instantly towered right over her.

Way Big: **"IT'S WAY BIG!" **

Humongousaur Kayla: "Crap." I punched her in the face, then grabbed her tail, and slammed her like a rag doll back into the ground. I then stepped on her back.

Way Big: **"GIVE UP YET?" **

Humongousaur Kayla: "Never!" She grabbed my foot, and was trying to push up, but could not.

Way Big: **"HUMONGOUSAUR IS MUCH TOO WEAK FOR WAY BIG!" **

Humongousaur Kayla: "You're right, but not for…" She became Alien X, and stood up, actually pushing up my foot. Then tossed me, making me fall down like a tree.

Alien X Kayla: "Come on, Kyle. Did you think Alien X wasn't going to stop you?"

Way Big: **"D***…" **I tried to get up, but she grabbed my foot again, and spun me around, then threw me. I landed in the ground, tearing apart the dirt. She was now floating in the air with energy in her hands. I went Starfire, and flew up to her, ready to hit her with a starbolt punch to the face, but she shot me down into the ground.

Alien X Kayla: "Come on, Kyle! Go Alien X already!"

Starfire: "I ca…" I didn't want to say I couldn't, because she would know she just is wasting time with me and could kill Gwen anyway.

Alien X Kayla: "Well?"

Starfire: "I could… but… I'd rather not."

Alien X Kayla: "Why not?"

Starfire: "Well, I want to have a real challenge."

Alien X Kayla: "Well, I guess I can see why, but against an all-powerful being like myself? You'd lose." I went Brickhouse.

Brickhouse: "I'll take my chances." I flew up to her while dodging energy blasts she shot, then punched her right in the face. She didn't budge, even when I shot a red energy blast right in her face.

Alien X Kayla: "Were those little attacks supposed to hurt?"

Brickhouse: "Maybe?" She punched me, then slammed me right in the ground, then continued to pound my face into the ground. I went Big Chill, and phased through the ground, and came back from behind her, then transformed into Echo Echo, surrounded her with 10 of me, and screamed as loud as we possibly could. She covered both sides of her head.

Alien X Kayla: "OW! My ears! Too loud!!!!!!" I went back to one of me while she was cringing, then went Way Big, and threw her way off into the sunset.

Way Big: **"AND STAY OUT!" **I reverted to normal.

Kyle: "Gwen!" I looked around the area, then went Jetray to try to find her on top of the building, but she wasn't there.

Jetray: "Gwen! Oh no…" I then saw a police car drive under me.

Jetray: "The police found her and mistook her for Charmcaster! No! Now what?" I took off straight for the car, then shot eye beams in front of it, then landed in the back of the car, and went Diamondhead, and cut the door open, revealing Gwen.

Cop: "Freeze!" They had their guns aimed at me. I pointed my hands at them, ready to shoot at them with diamond shards.

Gwen: "Stop! I'll do my time!"

Diamondhead: "Wait, what?" She winked, and I nodded.

Gwen: "Keep an eye on Ben and Grandpa. Make sure Charmcaster doesn't do anything to them." I went Jetray again, and sped off into the air.

Jetray: "While Gwen figures out Charmaster's gear, busts out, and we get Charmcaster in jail later, I'll make sure they're still alright." I landed when I found the RV, and reverted to normal.

Ben: "There you are. What happened with Charmcaster?"

Kyle: "Got away, and Kayla's back."

Max: "We have to be on red alert mode again."

Charmcaster: "Darn it…"

Ben: "is something wrong?"

Charmcaster: "Nothing. Don't worry."

Ben: "Then let's get going already!"Him and Max got in the RV, and so did 'Gwen.'

Kyle (thinking to self): "Better play along with Charmcaster's little scheme for now. Don't want her to suspect anything." I got into the RV, and it took off.

With Gwen…

She was in juvie for girls, it seemed. She was thrown into a cell with four other girls.

Gwen: "Hey…"

Pinky (Author's note: Learned their names when I looked on ): "There's only two rules here. Rule 1: Whatever I say goes."

Gwen: "And rule #2?"

Missy: "Obey rule 1, or else." Pinky clenched her fist in Gwen's face, and she gulped.

Back with us…

Things were going on weird. I thought with the fact 'Gwen' was buying things she wouldn't normally buy was a clue.

Charmcaster: "I'll take some of those fish for now, and…"

Ben: "Grandpa, something's up with Gwen. She wouldn't normally buy these things."

Max: "She just wants to learn from the master. This is a good start, honey!"

Charmcaster: "Thanks Grandpa!"

Kyle: "I don't know, Max…"

Max: "You'll like it just fine, Kyle."

Ben: "Kyle agrees with me! Right, bro?"

Kyle: "Yeah. Kinda…"

Charmcaster: "This is dinner for all of us. Don't worry Kyle. This will be an excellent dinner, I promise."

Kyle: "Okay, Gwen." I smiled. Then all of a sudden, some crooks came by, and grabbed Charmcaster's bag.

Charmcaster: "No! My ingredients!!! Kyle, do something!"

Ben: "Did you forget your Lucky Girl suit, Gwen?"

Charmcaster: "Lucky Girl suit? Oh yeah!" She ran into the RV, and I went Jetray, and Charmcaster came out in the Lucky Girl outfit.

Charmcaster: "Let's go!" I grabbed her by the shoulders, and we flew over the truck those guys were in.

Jetray: "Bommbs away, Lucky Girl!" I dropped her, and Charmcaster was screaming all the way down, and she landed face first on top of the truck, and immediately grabbed it so she wouldn't slip off. I shot my eye beams in front of the truck, making it stop. I went Humongousaur, and landed in front of the truck, and I stopped it in its tracks after grabbing it.

Humongousaur: "hey, Lucky girl! Break the top of the truck!"

Charmcaster (while getting up): "Ouch! That freakin' hurt! Huh?"

Humongousaur: "Break the top of the truck!"

Charmcaster: "Got it!" She ran to the top, and broke it, then saw the guys inside.

Charmcaster: "Nobody steals my ingredients and gets away with it!" She was beating up the guys inside after she jumped in, then threw them out of the truck, and jumped out after them, growling, and they took off running and screaming.

Humongousaur: "I'll stop the crooks. You get the bag."

Charmcaster: "Precisely my plan." I went Diamondhead, and slammed my hands into the ground, then a giant diamond wall appeared in front of them. They tried to run around it, but I, as Goop, came out from under them, wrapped around them both, and banged their heads together.

Goop: "Another head-banging victory! Right, Lucky Girl?"

Charmcaster: "Yep. And I got the bag back!" I went Stinkfly.

Stinkfly: "Good. Time to go back." She hopped on, and I flew back to the RV, and we had continued on the road after I reverted, and 'Gwen' changed out of her outfit.

Back with real Gwen…

She was still in jail, and was now having lunch. It was pretty darn full, and Gwen just got up to get food.

Gwen: "You don't happen to have anything organic, do you?"

Lunch Lady: "Yep. Sure do, kid." She picked through her ears, and jammed earwax into Gwen's mashed potatoes.

Gwen: "Eww…"

Lunch Lady: "Plenty where that came from, heh heh." She found a place to sit down, and covered her head.

Gwen: "How am I ever going to get out of here!?" She set her arms back down, and a book fell out of her sleeve.

Gwen: "Huh? Charmcaster's spell book?" She opened it, and started flipping through the pages, then found something that looked like the spell used earlier.

Gwen: "Body transference spell… Of course! How else could she have done it?" She continued reading into it, until Pinky showed up.

Pinky: "What'cha doing, Princess?"

Gwen: "Um… FOOD FIGHT!" She threw her bowl in Pinky's face, and immediately dove under the table. She crawled to the door, but when she got up to leave, some cops and the lunch lady caught her.

Gwen: "Oops…" Some eggs fell out of her sleeves, and they hatched into little chicks, which attacked the cops. Gwen started flipping through the book again, then shot a laser beam at the silver ware near the lunch lady, and the silverware attacked the lunch lady.

Gwen: "Nice!" The police officers came up to her, and other girls, while they were cheering, had stopped. Her, Pinky, and Missy were put on janitor duty.

Lunch Lady: "And the first one done gets to buff my bunions!" She left with some officers.

Pinky: "Stuck with janitor duty. Oh well. It's worth it to see the look on Crabtree's face."

Missy: "No kidding."

Pinky: "You're okay, Princess."

Gwen: "Well, I actually need to find a way out of here." She was looking around the whole cafeteria, then found a sewer hole.

Gwen: "Jackpot. Let's go! Wait…"

Pinky: "What is it?"

Gwen: "I need a distraction."

Pinky: "No problem." She kicked her mop under one of the officer's feet and they tripped. Missy pushed down some of the buckets, and Gwen threw the cover off while the thereof them fell down the shaft.

Gwen: "Wow. That was easy." They continued to walk through the sewer until they found a barred wall.

Gwen: "Bingo. Now I… oh no! My bag!"

Pinky: "Can't you just blast down the wall?"

Gwen: "Hold on! Laser blast spell, come on!" She was flipping through the book, and out of nowhere, her bag was splashing through, and it hopped back on to her shoulders.

Gwen: "Cool." She pulled out some rocks, and threw them, blowing up the bars.

Gwen: "You guys aren't going to change your ways, are you?"

Pinky: "No way! We're making up for lost time!"

Gwen: "I was afraid you'd say that." She threw out more rocks, and they turned into the dogs. They tackled the two girls down. Gwen continued through the sewer, and the dogs stayed until the police showed up to get the other two back, and they ran off.

With us…

It was dark, and Charmcaster was outside still fixing her 'dinner'.

Kyle: "Come on, Gwen…"

Ben: "Are you that desperately hungry?"

Kyle: "A little?"

Max: "It'll be a few minutes."

Kyle: "I'll get some fresh air." I stepped outside, and leaned back against a tree in front of a staircase, waiting. Soon, I saw Gwen, in Charmcaster's body, come in.

Kyle: "Gwen!"

Gwen: "Kyle!" We ran up, and hugged, but after only two seconds, I let go.

Gwen: "Kyle?"

Kyle: "You're in Charmcaster's body. This isn't the same."

Gwen: "Oh. I managed to escape prison."

Kyle; "I noticed. *sniffing * You smell like Swampfire."

Gwen : "Couldn't help it. Listen. Now is the time to strike."

Kyle: "I know. But, you might lose your body for good."

Gwen: "I'm willing to risk it. Anything for you."

Kyle: "Seriously?" She wrapped her hands around mine.

Gwen: "Seriously. Right from the get-go."

Kyle and Gwen: "100% of the way." The dogs started whimpering.

Gwen: "Haven't fought anything for a while."

Kyle: Oh. Let's do this!" I turned into Chromastone. We ran up to Charmcaster.

Chromastone: "The jig's up, Charmcaster!" She turned around, and saw me, along with Gwen, and the two dogs.

Charmcaster: "What? You knew?"

Chromastone: "Sure did. Prepare to be destroyed!"

Charmcaster: "Wait! You wouldn't destroy me when I'm in this body, would you?"

Gwen: "I told him I couldn't care less at this point." Her hands glowed, and so did mine. Charmcaster realized she was in some huge trouble. When all of a sudden, a tornado wrapped around us, and we started getting pummeled. I backfisted my hand into the tornado, and hurled an XLR8 alien aside towards Charmcaster. They both fell to the ground.

Chromastone: "I knew you'd be back, Kayla."

XLR8 Kayla: "Nice one there."

Charmcaster: "We have work to do here, Kayla!" She went Fourarms.

Fourarms Kayla: "I knew that!" She charged for me, and I transformed into Swampfire, and dug undergrounf, then came up behind her, and tossed a large fireball into her face. She took it, and punched me. I went flying, and went Jetray, then flew back shooting eye beams. She jumped, then I went Starfire, and slammed a large starbolt into her face. She fell to the ground, then went Stinkfly, and charged at me. I punched her in the face, and she landed back into the ground, before I slammed her again, she went Big Chill, and phased into the ground. While I looked for her, she appeared behind me, and ice spikes came out from under me, launching me up. I went Heatblast, and launched myself back down, then went Humongousaur, and prepared to slam her into the ground. She phased through again, before I landed. Gwen , in the meantime, was still fighting Charmcaster. The dogs charged at her, but CHarmcaster destroyed them with her new strength.

Gwen: "I didn't need them to fight you anyway!"

Charmcaster: "Then what would you do?" She charged for Gwen, and Gwen shot an energy beam at her, sending her sliding into the ground.

Gwen; "I've been reading your book. Pretty interesting."

Charmcaster: "I can see that."

Gwen: "Bring it!"

Gwen: "With pleasure!" She flipped into the air, then kicked Gwen in the face. Gwen floated back up, and shot another blast down at Charmcaster. She flipped over it, and knocked Gwen back down.

Charmcaster: "Well, you are lucky you have an aura at all. I'd be useless otherwise."

Gwen: "And… ouch… I forgot how strong I was."

Charmcaster: "Now it's time for my spell." She ran for the pot, and summoned another rbubble, and got t around herself.

Charmcaster; "Kayla! Run! The spell's ready!" Kayla transformed from Big Chill to XLR8.

XLR8 Kayla: "Sorry big boy! Gotta run!" She zoomed off.

Humongousaur: "Oh no you don't!" I was running for a Jetray takeoff, but a bubble materialized around me.

Humongousaur: "No!" The balls were floating towards each other.

Gwen: "No!" She jumped in my sphere, but couldn't push me out.

Charmcaster: "No!" The balls moved towards each other faster, and I reverted to normal so Gwen could push me out.

Kyle: "Quick! Pu-" It was too late. The balls collided, and made an explosion. Max and Ben ran out to see what was going on.

Max: "Kyle? Gwen?"

Ben: "Dinner?" Max looked at him.

Max: "Kyle? You okay?" Charmcaster's body stepped out of the smoke.

Charmcaster: "No! I'm back in my body!"

Kyle: "And Gwen's back in hers! But…"

Gwen: "I don't feel like myself at all…" We stepped out, and looked at each other.

Kyle and Gwen: "I'm you! AHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Kyle: "Oh no! I don't have the Omnitrix!"

Gwen: "I'm a boy? *Does a girly screech*"

Kyle: "Come on, Gwen. At least try not to embarrass me."

Gwen: "What if I'm stuck like this forever?!"

Kyle: "Now ain't the time to worry. Now's the time to show Charmcaster some alien action!"

Gwen: "Who should I become?" She turned the watch on, and started turning around the dial.

Kyle: "Um… Swampfire?"

Gwen: "Eww! No!"

Kyle: "Um… Diamondhead? And you don't have to touch the watch you know."

Gwen: "Okay." She turned into Diamondhead right when Kayla zoomed back in.

XLR8 Kayla: "So, how'd it go, Charmy?"

Charmcaster: "I'm standing right next to you."

XLR8 Kayla: "You screwed up? How?"

Charmcaster: "Gwen threw herself right into the bubble before they collided. And now, fortunately for us, their bodies are switched, and little Gwen doesn't know how to use her watch."

XLR8 Kayla: "Then this will be easy!" She went Cannonbolt, and rolled right at Gwen.

Kyle: "Gwen! Go Humongousaur and catch her!" She did that, and threw her towards the water, and Kayla transformed into Jetray, and started at Gwen. A shot hit her elbow.

Humongousaur Gwen: "Ouch! That stings!"

Kyle: "Go Starfire, and try to shoot her down!" She went Starfire and pointed her hands at Kayla, but nothing happened.

Starfire Gwen: "Why doesn't this work? Fire! Now! DO IT!" She was doing the same things Peter Parker did on Spider Man to get the webs out, but for her starbolts.

Kyle: "Feel righteous fury!"

Starfire Gwen: "What?"

Kyle: "Righteous fury! It'll make your starbolts come out!"

Starfire Gwen: "Oh!" She concentrated, and shot at Kayla, but she shot her tail beam into the starbolt, knocking them all back at Gwen, and knocking her down. Kayla then charged at her.

Kyle: "Oh man! Go Diamondhead and build a wall in front of her!" Gwen went Diamondhead, and built a wall up, like I said. But Kayla went Cannonbolt, and destroyed the top of the wall, landing on the ground, and unrolling.

Cannonbolt Kayla: "This is actually kind of sweet, Gwen. You're doing horribly, as usual."

Diamondhead Gwen: "That's it! You're going down!" She charged at Kayla, and Kayla went Diamondhead, then they collided blades with each other.

Diamondhead Kayla: "I'll tell you a little something, Gwen-ny. You have no chance of winning at all. You don't know what you can do, can you?"

Diamondhead Gwen: "I know enough about Kyle's forms to handle you!" Kayla went Spitter, and blew Gwen right off.

Diamondhead Gwen: "EWW!!!!"

Kyle: "Hold on Gwen! I'm coming!" I jumped up, and landed on top of Kayla. She went Fourarms, and hurled me right off. I landed on top of Gwen.

Fourarms Kayla: "And you, Kyle, don't know how the female body works, do you?"

Kyle: "Um… No, but… I can still fight!" Gwen transformed into Big Chill.

Big Chill Gwen: "Time to put you on ice!" She turned intangible, and phased through Kayla, freezing her solid.

Charmcaster: "No!" I flipped over, and landed in front of Charmcaster, while Gwen went solid again, and transformed into Cannonbolt.

Cannonbolt Gwen: "It's all over for you."

Kyle: "That's right!" Soon, a fiery explosion went off behind us, and blew us both into the Rv. It was Kayla as Heatblast.

Heatblast Kayla: "Did you two really think I'd be stopped by turning me into an ice cube?"

Cannonbolt Gwen: "Maybe…"

Kyle: "That's it! I'm bringing you down to the ground!" I jumped out of the RV, and dugs my hands into the ground, and when I pulled them back up, I had a huge chunk of dirt the size of a boulder in my hands.

Kyle: "Oh SWEET! Gwen's STRONG!" I hurled the boulder of dirt at Kayla, but she threw an equally sized fireball at it, and it exploded.

Kyle: "Okay! Chew on my fist!" I flipped up, and punched her right in the face, She went flying, and stopped herself as Jetray, then shot her energy beams down. I was running and flipping around to dodge.

Cannonbolt Gwen: "kyle! No!" She transofrmed into Heatblast, and launched herself all the way up at Kayla, and tackled her head-first into the chest, then slammed a meteor into her face, and Kayla landed in the ground leaving a crater, while Gwen landed back safely.

Kyle: "You got some MOVES, Gwen!"

Heatblast Gwen: "So do you."

Jetray Kayla: "Oh… my… God…" She got up slowly, then Gwen's hands lit up, and I entered a guard stance.

Jetray Kayla: "You forced me to take drastic measures!" She went Humongousaur at sixty feet tall instantly, and brought her hands down to try and slam us. We both managed to flip away.

Charmcaster: "Sweet!"

Heatblast Gwen: "Now what? Go Humongousaur?"

Kyle: "No. Way Big." I smiled evilly.

Heatblast Gwen: "Got it." She transformed into Way Big, and again towered over Kayla, like I had.

Kyle: "You are in SO much trouble, Kayla!"

Humongousaur Kayla: "Not again…" Gwen lifted her foot up, and kicked Kayla in the face. She then got on top of Kayla, and continuously pummeled her face with punches, then finished with a double-fisted smash, reverting Kayla to normal.

Way Big Gwen: **"NOW WE HAVE TO GET OUR BODIES SWITCHED… WHERE'S CHARMCASTER?!" **

Kyle: "She ran off!" Gwen went Starfire.

Kyle: "Starfire?"

Starfire Gwen: "So I can still feel like me, maybe…"

Kyle: "Lucky you." All of a sudden, a bomb exploded behind us, and we were coughing, then fell unconscious. When I woke up, I found we were inside somewhere, trapped in the things where our heads and hands were stuck through one end of a board.

Gwen: "Where are we?"

Kyle: "Got me."

Ben: "Wherever we are, we gotta get outta here?"

Kyle: "I can pry myself loose." I did just that this time, and went immediately to Ben's trap, and pulled him out. Gwen transformed into Diamondhead, and cut her way out.

Diamondhead Gwen: "Now what?"

Kyle: "We take the fight to Charmcaster!" I kicked through the top of the ceiling, and flipped out, while Gwen built a diamond platform to raise her and Ben up to the top.

Charmcaster: "Kyle. Guess I should've known those things wouldn't keep you down."

Kyle: "Enough talk! Where's Max?"

Charmcaster: "The old man?"

Max: "Up here!" We looked up, and found him suspended by a web.

Kyle: "Spidermonkey web! Where's Kayla!?"

Charmcaster: "She left immediately after she trapped your Grandpa there. Said she'd come by later. Oh well. More butt-kicking for me!"

Kyle: "Let's go! Gwen! Humongousaur!"

Diamondhead Gwen: "Got it!" She went Humongousaur, and we both Charged at Charmcaster. Ben went to find a safer place. Charmcaster jumped out of the way of Gwen's punch, but then got slapped by her tail, and was sent flying. I jumped up at her, and kicked her back into the boat.

Kyle: "I got Charmcaster now. Try to get Max down!"

Humongousaur Gwen: "Okay!" She transformed into Chromastone, and shot a laser at the web, I charged for Charmcaster. She headed for the cannons, loaded them up with cannonballs, and shot them at me. I flipped over them, and landed a punch in her face, and shelanded on the floor again. She summoned her dogs, and they ran after me. Out of nowhere, a laser blast shot them down. I looked, and it was Gwen, along with Max.

Chromastone Gwen: "Needed a hand?"

Kyle: "Maybe a bit…" She shot another blast at Charmcaster. She dodged it, but maneuvered right into a flying side kick I threw, and she landed in the wall.

Charmcaster: "The spell's ready again! Yes!" She ran over to her cauldron, and materialized bubbles around herself and Gwen.

Kyle: "Sorry to burst you bubble, but… This is my body you're trying to steal!" I kicked Charmcaster out of her bubble, and landed in it. Gwen and I both smiled as we were pulled towards each other. The orbs collided, and…

Gwen: "I'm me!"

Chromastone: "And I'm Chromastone!"

Charmcaster: "No! Not fair!"

Chromastone: "Not for long!" I went Cannonbolt, and rolled right into her. She collided with the wall, then I unrolled, and went Starfire, sped towards her, and punched her up into the air, then shot her back down into the boatm and Gwen finished her with a drop kick.

Starfire: "Yes! Victory is ours!"

Gwen: "Alright! Back in my own body!"

Max: "I guess you two can appreciate each other more now."

Starfire: "I sure do! Its easy being the side-"

Gwen: "Ahem!"

Starfire: "Partner-in-heroing."

Gwen: "And I see how hard it is for you."

Starfire: "Eh, I'm used to it."

Ben: "I think we'd better be going back." I went Stinkfly.

Stinkfly: "All aboard!" We took off after I loaded them on.

Gwen: "And not only that, but I managed to get a little prize."

Ben: "What's that?"

Gwen: "Charmcaster's spell book! Now I can use all of her powers!"

Stinkfly: "Even cooler! Now, if only I could get some of my aliens back…"

Gwen: "I'll see if there's a spell I can use to unleash the full power of the Omnitrix again."

Stinkfly: "Thanks!"

Back in juvie…

Charmcaster was put under arrest.

Charmcaster: "Gwen Tennyson, you'll pay for this! Mark my words! And Kyle, You soon will be the dark prince of my new world order! Just you wait!"

Pinky: "Well, if it ain't Princess…"

Charmcaster: "Uh oh…"

The End. Due to the next chapter being the one where they go to the Christmas world, I'll be saving that one 'til December. Just not in the Christmas mood yet.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Have an Alien-filled Christmas!**

This reminds me of why I don't even THINK of Christmas until after thanksgiving. We had been driving through the desert, and the air conditioner was turned all the way up, but we were all still sweaty!

Kyle: "Max, is this seriously the coldest this thing can go?"

Max: "Yes."

Kyle: "But I'm still hot!!!"

Gwen: "I can tell…"

Kyle: "Yeah…"

Ben: "Can you try to amp up the air conditioner with Upgrade?"

Kyle: "Yeah. No problem-o." I glowed green, but when it was done, I turned into Grey Matter.

Grey Matter: "What the crap?"

Ben; "Shouldn't the Master Control have been fully reactivated?"

Grey Matter: "Maybe the fact that Alien X is damaged beyond external repairs is throwing it off."

Gwen: "Translation?"

Grey Matter: "Exactly. I don't want to risk another accidental form, so, I'll just do what I can." I jumped up to the air conditioner, and started fiddling around with the wiring until the air conditioner blew up, and smoke filled the entire RV, so Max pulled over, and we walked out coughing because of smoke.

Gwen: "Good going, Grey Matter, you're as much of a doofus as Ben."

Ben:"I resent that!"

Grey Matter: "I do, too!"

Max: "I'll have to fix it as soon as all the smoke vents out."

Grey Matter: "Sorry." I reverted to normal.

Gwen: "Oh well…"

Ben: "Look!" He pointed towards a Christmas-y looking door.

Gwen: "Why is it all jingled up?" We looked at her.

Gwen: "I can't make a joke every once in a while?"

Kyle: "No, but that was just lame."

Ben: "No kidding."

Kyle: "And… I suggest we leave it alone."

Max: "Well, it wouldn't hurt to at least take a look."

Ben: "I'm with Grandpa."

Kyle: "You guys go if you want. I'll stay with the RV."

Max: "I'm not leaving you here unsupervised, especially with that watch only semi-working properly now."

Kyle: "Alright, but I still think this is a bad idea…" We opened the door, and walked through, then fell into a snowbank.

Kyle: "What the…" I looked ahead, and saw ELVES!

Kyle: "Elves, Christmas decorations… Snow… Oh no…"

Gwen: "It's a Christmas paradise!!!"

Ben: "Alright!"

Max: "Worth checking out."

Kyle: "AHHHHHH!!!!! Get me out of here!!!!" I was trying to climb my way back up the snowbank, but to no avail.

Max: "What's wrong Kyle?"

Kyle: "Christmas… before December… Major unnatural things, man!!!! I'm losing it!!!" Ben slapped me.

Kyle: "Thanks." As soon as I got sight of the Christmas village again, though, I screamed again, and Gwen smacked me, harder.

Kyle: "Ow…"

Gwen: "You're just deliberately trying to keep us from going in there, aren't you?"

Kyle: "Bah… No. I'm not. I just have my instincts telling me that something is horribly wrong here."

Gwen: "As if. Race ya!" Both her and Ben took off, and ran after them, trying to convince them we should head back.

Max: "I guess I'll just check this place out myself for a little while…" A snowball hit his face.

Ben: "Kyle, seriously?"

Kyle: "Well, snow isn't technically Christmas-y, so why not?" Gwen hit me from out of nowhere.

Gwen: "Want a bigger one?"

Kyle: "I have the perfect form for a snowball fight!" I glowed, then was Humongousaur.

Humongousaur: "Just what I wanted." I rolled up a Humongo-snowball, and hurled it at Gwen. She ducked behind a tree immediately after it hit.

Gwen: "What kind of throw was that?"

Humongousaur: Well, we ARE having fun, right?"

Ben: "Yeah…"

Humongousaur: "So why not?!" I made another one, and one hit my face from Max.

Max: "I still know how to do it, too, kids."

Humongousaur: "Okay. Ben's on my team." We threw very large snowballs at each other until we were completely drenched with snow on both sides, and I had to melt it off us as Heatblast.

Heatblast: "Guess we're having too much fun, eh?"

Max: "Let's take a look around town." We started walking around after I changed back.

Kyle: "This place isn't that bad… plus, I'm not cold. This could be our HQ."

Ben: "But, the Rust Bucket…"

Max: "It'll be fine. I still have the keys."

Ben: "Nice."

Meanwhile… An elf was watching us from a crystal ball.

Elf: "Is that him?" He looked at Max a little longer.

Elf: "It is! Kris Kringle himself has returned! Oh jolly day!" He was thinking for a second after, then said, "I'll have my other elves get him when he's separated from those three kids. This place's magic spell will deal with them eventually."

Max: "How about you three go out and check more of this place out? I'll check this ornament store."

Kyle: "Got it."

Gwen: "See ya, Grandpa." The three of us continued on, then out of nowhere, Max got gassed, and he fell down, sleeping.

Elf: "Perfect! Now, all elves near the red fat guy, bring him to me!" The elves near him got him, picked him up, and ran the opposite way we were going.

Back with the three of us, though…

Gwen: "The presents even have toys in them!"

Ben: "That is so cool! Let me open some!"

Kyle: "Oh boy..."

Gwen: "What?"

Kyle: "So you aren't even the least bit worried about Max being alone in this place?"

Ben: "It's a Christmas Paradise. What could go wrong here?"

Kyle: "But the fact it's open in like, July is what's freaking me out."

Gwen: "Yeah, that is a bit suspicious…"

Kyle: "Thank you!"

Ben: "But this place is fun!"

Gwen: "Uh huh…"

Kyle: "Um… And the fact we haven't heard from Max in at least half an hour…"

Gwen: "Yeah…"

Ben: "The fact he doesn't have a cell phone, and can't run too fast…"

Gwen: "Granted he is 60…"

Kyle: "You know what, forget it. I'll go get him myself… Whoa!" Some giant toy soldiers were coming at us from behind buildings.

Ben: "What the…"

Gwen: "Relax. They're just a part of the park…" She then noticed one was pointing his sword forward and at us while the others charged.

Gwen: "That is bad!"

Kyle: "No duh!" I glowed green, and was Cannonbolt.

Cannonbolt: "Again, just what I wanted." I rolled out at them, knocking them over while Gwen and Ben ran through the path I made for them, and even more went our direction. Their hats opened up, and started firing candy canes at us.

Cannonbolt: "Now that is just wrong!" I unrolled, went near Ben and Gwen, and rolled up around them, then continued rolling away from them, but as soon as we got to some ice, I lost control, and slipped, falling onto the ground, throwing Ben and Gwen out a bit.

Ben: "I hate when you do that Kyle…"

Cannonbolt: "What do you want me to do? Let them get you?"

Gwen: "They're still coming!" We saw them, and I grabbed them, then jumped out of the icy area to the snowbank, and saw them charging at us from the top of the hill.

Cannonbolt: "Time for some firepower, and by firepower, I mean…" I glowed, then…

Lodestar: "Heatblast! Whoa wait, Lodestar!? Hey! No fair!" Candy canes went shooting up at us.

Ben: "Just attack them with something!"

Lodestar: "Right. Here goes something…" I shot magnetic rays at them, then noticed they stopped.

Lodestar: "They stopped moving! Sweet!"

Gwen: "Can you tear them apart?"

Lodestar: "Yes I can!" I threw my hands out to both sides of my body, then all of the soldiers got torn to shreds instantly. I then let the pieces drop to the ground.

Lodestar: "I guess you're not bad after all."

Gwen: "Now might be a god time to find Grandpa."

Lodestar: "My plans exactly." I reverted to normal, then saw more soldiers coming out at us.

Kyle: "Again! That's it!" I glowed, then became Swampfire.

Swampfire: "I wanted Way Big! What's up with you?"

Gwen: "HII-YAH!" She kicked through one's head, then I shot fireballs at another one. Ben just hopped on my back.

Ben: "Ew! You wreak!"

Swampfire: "What'd you expect?" I shot more fireballs, then charged through the crowd with Gwen.

Gwen: "There's too many of these guys!"

Swampfire: "Then I've got the perfect idea! I just need this watch to work with me…" I glowed, and Ben fell to the ground.

Echo Echo: "Alright!"

Gwen: "Scream at them!"

Echo Echo: "Preciesly my plan!" I multiplied into 60 of me, then screamed at the soldiers, making them short circuit, and fall to the ground limp.

Ben: "It'll take forever to get this swamp gunk of my shirt!" I went back to one of me.

Echo Echo: "Not my problem." I went Grey Matter.

Grey Matter: "We gotta hide me for now. They could me homing in onto the Omnitrix signature to get rid of me."

Elf: "No they're not. They're just capturing anyone that's not an elf." I went Big Chill.

Big Chill: "Who's there?"

Elf: "Me. I'm Elsgood."

Ben: "No! Evil elf!"

Elsgood; "I'm not evil. In fact, I wanted to bring this place to its knees. The head elf thinks your grandfather is Santa Claus, and we could work together to get him back, and get this place back to normal."

Big Chill: "And what makes us so sure that we can trust you?"

Elsgood: "I was a kid trapped here once. The owner made himself this place so kids could really enjoy Christmas here, but it seems he got too absorbed, and made it just plain wrong."

Big Chill: "If you know where Max is, that's all we need to work together on." I reverted to normal.

Kyle: "Okay. So we're agreed on one thing. We need to take this place down, get Max back, and get out of here."

Elsgood: "You may want to look at your face." He pulled out a mirror, and I looked at it.

Kyle: "Ahh!!!! I grew elf ears! No!!!"

Ben: "Hahahahahahahaha!"

Gwen: "Wait…" She looked at herself, then brought it in front of Ben.

Ben: "So not funny!"

Gwen: "That's an understatement. So, now what?"

Elsgood: "We'll have to work together."

Kyle: "You get us to where Max is, and that's where we split up." We followed him around, taking special care to watch out for the soldiers, and when we got inside the "Shipment" building, we noticed that reindeer were walking in, and the soldiers were examining them.

Elsgood: "That's our way in."

Kyle: "And I have NO reindeer alien to use. Or do I?" I glowed green, as was Goop.

Goop: "Yes!" I then shape-shifted myself into a reindeer form.

Gwen: "No way. I am NOT getting on your back."

Ben: "And I have swamp gunk on my shirt, still!"

Goop: "It's either this, or get attacked by the soldiers."

Gwen: "Goop."

Ben: "Goop times two."

Elsgood: "Let's go, then." They hopped on my back, and I was walking through, and we were stopped by a guard.

Gwen: "He's from Europe." The guard raised its eyebrow, then let us through.

Goop: "Can I go Humongousaur and tear the place apart now?"

Ben: "Not until we know where Grandpa is."

Gwen: "He's up there!" I looked up, and saw that he was in a Santa suit up there with some short old elf guy.

Goop: "Gwen, ready?"

Gwen: "Yep." I glowed green, then was 40 feet tall.

Humongousaur: "HUMONGOUSAUR!!!! RAAARRRRRRRRR!!!!!" I charged through, then jumped, grabbing onto the balcony Max was on.

Max: "Kyle! Wait a sec!"

Humongousaur: "We're getting you out of here, Max!"

Old Elf: "No! You will not steal Santa Claus!" Some polar bears grabbed my feet, and pulled me down along with Max.

Humongousaur: "That's it!" I swung my arm through them, knocking them to both sides of the room. More came out, and dogpiled on top of me, while others grabbed Max. I threw them off, and went Goop again, then wrapped around the bears taking Max, and pried him out of their grip, then went Stinkfly, and shot down goop to bind them down. Soldiers were charging at me again, and I went Starfire, then shot my starbolts through them, and then went Big Chill, phasing through more of them, and went Shellhead to roll through the frozen ones. Even more came through to try and stop me, and I went Swampfire, then shot my flamethrower through them, and punched more coming for Max.

Swampfire; "You won't be getting Max anytime soon! Or ever for that matter!"

Max: "Kyle, stop for a second."

Swampfire: "What do you mean? This lunatic of an old man kidnapped you, thinking you're Santa Claus, and he's forcing you to go Ho Ho Ho to these elves here, who are really kidnapped kids. Why shouldn't I stop!?"

Max: "That machine there is what's controlling everything." He pointed to something shaped like a furnace.

Swampfire: "Oh… I get it now. Going Upgrade!" I glowed green, but ended up as Grey Matter.

Grey Matter: "Never what I want! Never!" I ran past the elves running in a panic, past gwen fighting some soldiers, with Ben throwing toys at them, and when I got to the machine, I hopped inside, jumping past the circuitry, and when I got to the center, I immediately pulled out the wires working it, and the machine exploded. I went Humongousaur after it exploded to land safely, also causing the soldiers and polar bears to stop moving.

Old Elf: "No! My machine! Now no one will have a perfect Christmas!"

Max: "They can. It doesn't need magic, or the perfect gift, or anything. All it needs is a bunch of people that love each other gathering together for one thing. Exchanging gifts and appreciation for each other."

Humongousaur: "And for it to actually be on December 25th!!!"

Old Elf: "Could you at least deliver the gifts I made already?" I went Stinkfly.

Stinkfly: "Where? In one day?"

Old Elf: "Yes."

Gwen: "Um… We'll manage."

Ben: "With Stinkfly? This is SO not going to work?"

Stinkfly: "All I need is just some Christmas magic!"

Old Elf: "You can use mine." He threw some on me, and I was immediately fast enough to fly across the world, which I did, also noticing how happy the kids were about getting their gifts on the way. We noticed the whole town was normal by the time we got back.

Max read the statue of a guy when we got next to it.

Max: "This is everything I said, exactly."

Stinkfly: "Sweet!" I changed back to normal.

Kyle: "Now can we cut the Christmas crap and keep going on with our trip? It's till summer, darn it!"

Gwen: "Exactly my plan."

The End, for now, of course…


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: I'm Hungry like the Benwolf!**

Yo. We had just now gone to visit Max's old friend Wes Green in his home in a Native American reserve. This is also where Ben first experienced what it was like to get a crush, then get crushed. It was hard on him, but, nothing he wouldn't get over. Max was just now considering purchasing a dream catcher while Ben, Gwen and I were searching around the town.

Kyle: "Nothing too interesting around here…" I saw Ben looking through a mask.

Gwen: "But Ben's still having SOME fun."

Ben: "Nah. This mask doesn't look good either." He left, then stopped near us.

Ben: "There has to be SOMETHING fun here to do!"

Kyle; "I could go Big Chill…"

Gwen: "No alien forms, remember?"

Kyle: "But Max isn't watching!"

Gwen: "I don't want to take that chance!"

Kyle: "Okay…" I looked around, noticing the architecture.

Kyle: "But I really like the way these things are built."

Gwen: "Out of nothing but desert sand and rock."

Kyle: "Must've taken some HUMONGOUSAUR help!"

Gwen: "No. That theory is completely wrong!"

Kyle: "But it's a cool theory. I'm living proof its true."

Gwen; "The Omnitrix is living proof."

Kyle: "Um, Sixsix, Ghostfreak, Vilgax, Vulkanus…"

Gwen: "Yeah. They are too, but…"

Ben: "While you science dorks are chatting… I'll go see if there's something of some nature that's not boring."

Kyle: "Yeah. Whatever." Ben walked off a ways, then noticed a girl doing tribal dancing.

Ben: "Hey… There's something!" He ran up to watch her, and we walked behind him.

Kyle: "Like her, Ben?" He was too concentrated on her too listen though.

Kyle: "It's either that, or he really likes Native American rituals."

Gwen: "Something tells me it's her. Hey, dweeb!"

Ben: "Huh?"

Gwen: "Since when have you taken interest to these things?"

Ben: "Since like forever!"

Kyle: "Okay…"

Wes: "I see you found my granddaughter, Kai."

Max: "Last time I saw her, she was only crawling. Now look at her!"

Kyle: "Quite a change, eh, Max?"

Gwen: "Kyle?"

Kyle: "What!?" I hate the tone she uses like that. WHENEVER I say nice things about other girls, she's up in my case. I wasn't even the slightest bit crushing this time. "I was only agreeing with Max. Geez…"

Gwen: "Okay…"

Kyle: "I wasn't even using that tone, Gwen. You know that tone, right?"

Gwen: "THAT one?"

Kyle: "Yeah. That's your sign."

Gwen: "Oh." I saw Ben out of the corner of my eye fixing his hair for her.

Kyle (thinking): "Well, it seems I was right." Some rain started to come down.

Gwen: "Was that a rain dance you were doing?"

Kai: "No. Why?"

Wes: "We need to head in. Now." They went inside, and I went with them, but Ben was still frozen in place watching Kai, until a lightning bolt struck the ground behind him, and a giant beast stood up above him.

Kyle: "Ben! Look out!" Ben turned around, and saw it. He screamed, and ran, and the beast continued off into the night.

Kyle: "Okay…" Unfortunately for Kai, the rain sped up, and started to pull her off into the streets.

Kyle: "No! Going Jetray!" I glowed green, then was…

Spidermonkey: "Spidermonkey. Right." I jumped up, and Ben went with me.

Spidermonkey: "Ben, not a good time to help here!"

Ben: "Let me do this one!"

Spidermonkey: "Be careful, dude."

Ben: "I'll do it!" He ducked under one of the awnings on the side, and grabbed Kai's hands, and pulled her out of the water, while they hung on the awning letting the water drown out a bit.

Ben: "You okay?"

Kai: "Yes. Thanks to you."

Spidermonkey (thinking): "I'll let them fly solo from here. If Ben needs me, he'll tell me." I went back to normal, and got down.

Kai: "Um…"

Ben: "No, it's totally cool. I'm one of those leap first look second guys."

Kai: "That's cool and all, but, could you let go of my hand, please?"

Ben: "Um, sure." He did, and they both got down. Ben kind of blushed.

After drying off…

Wes: "There's no mistaking it."

Kyle: "What?"

Wes: "The Yenaldooshi. It came tonight."

Kyle: "What do you mean?"

Wes: "The Yenaldooshi is a werewolf that comes out on some nights. Many believe it to be a God."

Max: "No wonder people panicked and left."

Wes: "Yes. I must go out and track it. If it's here, there's no telling what else could happen." He loaded up a shotgun.

Max: "I'd better go with you, Wes."

Kyle: "Me too. With my kind of talent…"

Wes: "No. Only braves can go out on hunts. It's tradition."

Kyle: "But I have the…" Max covered my mouth.

Max: "Kyle, I need you to stay and watch Gwen, Ben, and Kai until we get back, and if the Yenaldooshi comes, then fight him." I nodded, and he let go off my mouth. They both continued off in the direction the Yenaldooshi fled.

Kyle: "This is gonna be boring… so, who's up for scary stories?"

Ben: "I'll pass."

Kai: "Me too."

Gwen: "Ditto."

Kyle: "But it's about that time when…"

Gwen: "We were there, remember?"

Kai: "This story really happened?"

Kyle: "Yeah it did! It all started one dark night…"

Gwen: "The end."

Kyle: "Aww…" Gwen grabbed my mouth.

Gwen: "In case you haven't noticed, you can't expose your alien forms to ANYONE! Remember?"

Kyle: "I doubt she'll believe me anyway, Gwen."

Gwen: "I'm NOT going to take a chance here!"

Kyle: "Fine! Be that way!" I crossed my arms and frowned. Kai was sitting looking out the window, worried, which got Ben concerned.

Ben: "Hey, Kyle?"

Kyle: "I'm all ears, big guy."

Ben: "Big guy?"

Kyle: "Main man?"

Ben: "Good. Anyway, um, I've been wondering how to get Kai to really notice me. You have any ideas?"

Kyle: "Um, not really. But, try to be yourself, and make sure you get her attention. She needs to acknowledge your presence and that you like her."

Gwen: "And girls totally sense desperation in a guy." She smiled at Ben.

Kyle: "Um, yeah, they do. They pick off it like grapes. Hurts you in the end."

Ben: "Yeah. Got it." He did a nervous laugh, then a thumbs up.

Kyle: "He's toast then?"

Gwen: "Possibly. Why don't you go out to help Grandpa and Mr. Green?"

Kyle: "But Max said…"

Gwen: "Just do it. That thing will take more than just them to hunt down and capture successfully. I can tell."

Kyle: "If you say so." I went Big Chill.

Big Chill: "Sweet! See you guys later." I turned invisible, then took off.

Gwen: "I'd better make sure Ben doesn't screw up horribly." She walked off the way Ben took.

Ben: "So, Kai, I can tell you're worried about our Grandpa's."

Kai: "Who wouldn't be?"

Ben: "Don't worry. I think they both know what they're doing. They'll probably come back saying they couldn't find it, and it's just nonsense."

Kai: "It isn't."

Ben: "It's not?"

Kai: "No. The flooding rain signals the Yenaldooshi's appearance. This is the real deal. I want to go out and help, but… I'm not a brave like Grandpa."

Ben: "Mine isn't either. He's just smart."

Kai: "Are you sure they'll be fine?"

Ben: "Yeah. They will. They're strong guys."

Kai: "I hope you're right."

Gwen (whispering to herself): "So far, so good, Tennyson."

With me, I was flying over, still looking for a trace of Max and Wes. I eventually did, then landed behind a rock and changed back to normal. I came out of it when they walked by.

Wes: "What are you doing here?"

Max: "You're supposed to be with the kids."

Kyle: "Gwen can protect them just fine. I thought my talents could be of some use to you two."

Max: "Okay. Come on." He motioned for me to come towards them, which I did. We continued walking, until we found a shadowy figure rushing on all fours.

Wes: "The Yenaldooshi! Come on!" We ran towards it, and we came to a narrow rock bridge, which the creature broke. We were falling down a little ways.

Kyle: "No worries! Stinkfly will be on his way!" I glowed green, then became…

KyVilgax: "KyVilgax! The new form too? Oh great!" I was a Ben 10,000 version of Vilgax now, just with the symbol on my chest instead of my hand. Wes was screaming, and I grabbed both him and Max, and landed with a big boom, then set them down, and shot up my spider web cord, and pulled myself up on it. Wes looked at Max astonished.

Max: "Yeah. Forgot to mention that, didn't I?" I had pulled myself up onto the cliff, and the Yenaldooshi looked at me. It growled.

KyVilgax: "You aren't a pretty sight yourself, you know." It charged at me, and I swatted it aside like a doll, then shot grenades at it from my right arm. They all exploded, and the Yenaldooshi went flying into a rock.

KyVilgax: "Quite the weak God, aren't you, fangface?" It growled again, and charged, then slashed at my chest, I felt nothing, then grabbed it, and slammed its face into the ground.

KyVilgax: "This is gonna be quick, wolfie boy." I charged up my left fist with some electricity, then it howled at me. It was almost as loud as Echo Echo's scream, causing me to get off of it. It did a full body tackle, then sent me flying behind it into a rock wall.

KyVilgax: "So, you want to be loud huh? I can be even louder than you!" I glowed green, then was Echo Echo.

Echo Echo: "Observe, or should I say, listen!?" I screamed at it, and it also covered its ears, then I hopped onto its back, and multiplied until I completely dogpiled on top of it. It threw us off, and we merged back into one Echo Echo, then I transformed into Starfire.

Starfire: "The old-fashioned way? Sweet." My hands glowed, and I repeatedly threw starbolts at it. It dodged each shot, then jumped up. I took off into the air after it, then kicked it into the ground. It got up slowly, and charged at me again. I charged for it, and when I went to punch it, it slashed the Omnitrix symbol on my chest, causing me to revert back to normal form.

Kyle: "Ugh! Is that thing seriously my weak spot?" The Yenaldooshi growled, and slashed the Omnitrix itself, and it was sparking yellow now. A gunshot went by near me, and the Yenaldooshi ran off into the night again.

Wes: "Are you okay?"

Kyle: "Yeah, but the watch might not be." I looked at it, noticing it was looking weirder than usual.

Max; "We'd better get you back. Who knows what the Yenaldooshi did to the watch."

Kyle: "I wish I knew." They took me back, and I noticed all three of them were at the RV. Ben and Kai were talking, and Gwen was sitting next to them.

Wes: "Why did none of you three try to stop him?"

Max: "He saved us, and that's what's most important, right?"

Kyle: "Yeah, it is."

Gwen: "Well, I'm glad you two are safe."

Kyle; "I'm glad too."

Gwen: "What's up with the watch?"

Kyle: "I don't know. The Yenaldooshi scratched it, and it went to yellow mode for some strange reason."

Gwen: "Be careful, Kyle. It could be a bad sign."

Kyle: "I know." When I walked into the RV, Kai and Gwen gasped.

Kyle: "What?" I looked around, then said, "What is it? Am I a bloody mess? Big scratch on me, what?!"

Ben: "You're part wolf, dude." He led me into the bathroom, and I noticed I was now a lot more hairy than usual.

Kyle: "*Gasp* Oh no! This can't be! MAX! MR. GREEN!" They both came in, and saw me.

Wes: "Kyle is undergoing the transformation into a Yenaldooshi himself."

Kyle: "But, how?"

Wes: "Did it ever bite you?"

Kyle: "Wait, um… yeah. When I was Echo Echo, it bit the real me after it threw all of my clones and I off of it."

Wes: "The Yenaldooshi will become more powerful for each person it turns into a werewolf copy of itself. Kyle is just the beginning. He could eventually turn into a full Yenaldooshi and transform all of us if we don't do something."

Kyle: "What do we gotta do? I don't want to be a super-charged killer weapon werewolf forever!"

Wes: "We must go after the Yenaldooshi, and kill it. It's the only way to stop the transformation."

Kyle: "Then it's time for me to go alien again, track it down, and destroy it."

Gwen: "No. What if it has power over you? If it saw you, it could make you attack us."

Wes: "Max, only we must go. We can't risk another person falling for it biting one of us, and we can't let Kyle see it. It could have a mind controlling hold over him."

Max: "That's a good possibility. We'll have to go with your plan."

Kai: "Besides, Kyle, it's safer for us to have someone there in case the Yenaldooshi actually decides to have you on its side."

Kyle: "Yeah… I guess…" I sat down, and howled at the full moon in the night.

Gwen: "That's kinda cute, Kyle."

Kyle: "Shut it, Gwen. I'm horrific!" I ran back into the RV, on all fours, and ran to the couch, and sat in it, looking at my hands, which now had claws.

Gwen: "It's okay! You'll be non hairy by sun-up tomorrow. You won't be hairy forever." I started whining like a dog.

Ben: "Now that's just funny." I got angry, and growled, then started barking at him, slashing my claws.

Ben: "Whoa!"

Kai: "Kyle, stop!"

Gwen: "HEEL!" I immediately stopped, then continued growling at Ben.

Kai: "This isn't good, is it?"

Gwen: "No. Not really."

Ben: "Get him a leash or something!" I started to growl louder.

Gwen: "Can you even speak anymore?"

Kyle: "Of course I can! Growling and barking is just a lot more convincing now." I then resumed growling.

Later…

Ben was sitting down next to me, and I was chowing down messily through a bowl Gwen put a bunch of leftover meat into.

Ben: "Um, so, Kai…"

Kai: "Yes?"

Ben: "Sorry about Kyle. He's over-dramatic sometimes…" I started making some faint growling noises.

Gwen: "Kyle!" I immediately stopped growling, and continued eating.

Kai: "Is he always quick to get angry?"

Ben: "Nah. He's usually a lot more laid-back." I ran over to Gwen, holding my bowl, in a begging position on the right side. She was web-surfing.

Gwen: "No, Kyle. You know where the fridge is." I started to whimper like a dog to her.

Gwen: "I mean it, Kyle!" I was now giving her my cutest eyes possible.

Gwen: "Kai, could you continue on from where I am? I'm trying to see if there's some cure to this Yenaldooshi thing."

Kai: "Okay, Gwen." She walked over, and Gwen went back over to the fridge while I followed her on all fours again.

Ben: "Any leads?"

Kai: "Actually… Yes! Gwen! I found it!" It showed a picture of a cactus.

Gwen: "The Arbol del Matrimonio Cactus! It's fluids combined with a silver pendant should do it! SO, where's the silver pendant?"

Kai: "I got one right here." She pulled it out. Right when she did, I got a little bigger, and slightly more like a wolf.

Kai: "Um, Kyle?" I made a questioning growl.

Gwen: "Speak, boy!"

Kyle: "What?"

Ben: "You still you, buddy?"

Kyle: "Yeah. I think so." I ran out of the RV, then started sniffing for that cactus. I ended up catching a rabbit instead.

Gwen: "A rabbit? Seriously?"

Kyle: "I'm hungry like the wolf. Can't help it, Gwen."

Ben: "Cactus! Hello?! CACTUS!!!??"

Kai: "Too many lives are in the balance for you to worry about your stomach!"

Kyle: "Fine… Hold on, guys. I'll get it." I ran up ahead, and they followed me.

With Max…

Max: "We haven't seen anything from it for the whole night… I'm worried about the kids. What if it got them?"

Wes: "We have to hope for the best now. It's in Kyle's hands."

Kyle: "Or paws!" I came out from behind a rock with Gwen, Ben, and Kai. I was mostly Yenaldooshi now.

Max: "Kyle!"

Wes: "Kai!"

Kai: "We're okay. We managed to get the cactus juice to stop the Yenaldooshi. You got the silver pendant?"

Wes: "Yes, we do. We were going to get the cactus juice, too, but seeing as you four already have it…"

Max: "All we need to do is find the Yenaldooshi."

Kyle: "And I have the sniffer to do that." I started sniffing the air, and going in the direction of a very un-earthly scent.

Kai: "Ben, this is a good thing, right?"

Ben: "I hope so, Kai."

Max: "What do you mean?"

Ben: "Kyle's been acting like a real hunting dog all night. It was weird, and annoying."

Kyle: "It's not like I was doing it on purpose. The instinct was starting to take me over."

Gwen: "Which you have mastered by now?"

Kyle: "Yeah, I have, Gwen." I continued to keep sniffing it out, and after some point, the Yenaldooshi hopped out of nowhere, and charged at me. I ran after it, and we started slashing at each other until it smacked me away. Gwen had jumped in, and kicked it across the face.

Kyle: "Okay! Time for Humongou-Wolf!" I concentrated, but nothing happened, and when I went to look at my wrist, the Omnitrix wasn't there!

Kyle: "The watch! I can't go alien anymore!"

Gwen: "Just great! Just when we need the Omnitrix most, it backfires on us!"

Ben: "Then we're gonna need a serious distraction." Max and Wes looked at him.

Ben: "What?"

Max: "Distract it."

Ben: "What? ME!? You're joking right?"

Kai: "It's for Kyle, plus, me."

Ben: "Okay." He immediately ran out, and threw a rock at the Yenaldooshi's face.

Ben: "Hey, fangface! I heard your momma was born in a kennel!" It growled, and charged at Ben. Ben freaked out, then me and Gwen jumped out, and punched it. It flew into a rock wall, then it howled at us with its sonic howl.

Gwen: "What the heck?" I grabbed both Gwen and Ben, and dodged the attack, then set them down, and charged at the Yenaldooshi again. We tackled each other into a ball, then kept slashing at each other in the face, and biting each other.

Gwen: "Kyle! Pin it down!" I got behind it and trapped its arms behind it, and Kai put the cactus juice onto the pendant, and Wes charged at it, and ran it right into the Yenaldooshi's chest. Nothing happened to it.

Max: "How?"

Wes: "It didn't work!"

Kai: "If this isn't a Yenaldooshi, then what is it?" It threw me off, then hit Wes, and ran out into the night again.

Kyle: "What's with that thing?"

Gwen: "We have to go after it!" I followed its direction, then we got to a cave.

Kyle: "This must be its secret lair."

Ben: "Kyle, are you sure you're not a werewolf?"

Kyle: "Well, I still feel like me… AGHH AWOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" I howled while the last bits of the transformation took place, and at the end, my red shirt became more like a towel wrapped around me or something, black lines formed near my belly button, and the watch symbol appeared.

Gwen: "Kyle? What the heck just happened?"

Wes: "He looks like a Yenaldooshi… but isn't one really?"

Kyle: "I get it now! It's a werewolf ALIEN! Alright! New form, coming through!"

Ben: "So, what are you going to name it?"

Kyle: "Benwolf."

Ben: "Alright! A form named after me for once! Sweet!"

Max: "This just keeps getting stranger and stranger by the minute."

Kai: "This also explains why the watch disappeared. It was still letting itself into the selection of aliens, right?"

Benwolf: "Yeah, it was. No wonder I couldn't be Humongousaur."

Ben: "We have to still stop that thing. Who knows what its doing?"

Benwolf: "I'll continue on the trail." We continued through the cave, hoping to find the Yenaldooshi and get rid of it for good.

Wes: "This is a dormant volcano. We have to be extremely careful around some of these parts."

Benwolf: "Got it." We saw some lava start to come pouring down.

Benwolf: "Oh s***, RUN!" We all ran at top speed, and we reached the edge of a cliff in another part of the cave.

Benwolf: "Gwen, Ben, Kai, hop on!" They did, and I jumped to the other cliff. I let them get off, and hopped back to where Max and Wes were.

Benwolf: "Now it's time for a stunt I wanted to use for a while!" I opened my jaw all the way, and did the sonic howl to get them across, and I landed safely before the lava got anyone.

Wes: "Amazing."

Benwolf; "I know. I do this kind of thing all the time, and even I get amazed."

Kai: "Cool."

Benwolf: "Thanks. But we gotta keep going. I'm not stopping until the Yenaldooshi's done for!" I ran on all fours ahead instantly, and everyone was trying their hardest to keep up with me. We got to its lair, and noticed a giant satellite tower thing.

Benwolf: "A satellite tower? Why would a werewolf, much less an alien werewolf, want this?"

Max: "We have to stay together. Who knows what could happen next?" We heard a loud howl.

Benwolf: "I see he's found us." I turned around to see it snarling at us.

Benwolf: "Gwen?"

Gwen: "I'm SO ready." She got into a combat stance. The wolf pounced, and so did I. We collided, and started slashing and gnawing at each other again, until Gwen kicked it across the face. I then did a sonic howl, and blasted it into the wall. It got out, snarling again, and howled at us. We moved out of the way, then I went Swampfire, and shot flamethrowers at it. It dodged, but got hit by a drop kick from Gwen, landing on the ground again. I jumped over it, then went Cannonbolt, and slammed down on top of him, then knocked him aside.

Cannonbolt: "Feels good to be at normal fighting level again."

Gwen: "Me, too." It got up, then charged. I went Humongousaur, then punched it into the ground, then stepped on it. Then went Diamondhead, and built a diamond cage around the wolf.

Diamondhead: "Now that's just hilarious! HAHA!"

Gwen: "Not too bad, there." It howled, breaking the diamonds, and sending me into a wall, paralyzed.

Diamondhead: "Forgot Diamondhead doesn't handle sound too well, ouch…" I transformed to Heatblast, and launched myself at it like a rocket, then head butted it into another wall.

Gwen: "Well, there's got to be a way to beat this thing."

Heatblast: "I know there is, but what?" I looked around the whole room, then noticed a wall crack, and came up with an idea.

Heatblast: "Gwen, take everyone out of here. Now."

Gwen: "Why?"

Heatblast: "This idea I have is life risking. Very. Leave. I'll hold him off."

Gwen: "Okay." She ran over to them, and said they had to go, now.

Ben: "Why?"

Gwen: "Its life risking and he doesn't want us inside."

Wes: "Okay." They did exactly as I said, and I held the Yenaldooshi off until I was sure they were out.

Heatblast: "Time to make some noise!" I went Echo Echo. The Yenaldooshi started to freak.

Echo Echo: "Prepare to get char-broiled, volcano style!" I multiplied to exactly 5, then screamed out in all directions, really shaking up the volcano. The Yenaldooshi tried to stop me, but was overwhelmed by a giant rock falling on it, then lava seeping in to the room. I stopped, then went back to one, and went Cannonbolt, then rolled out through the lava waves.

Outside…

It was sunny, and everyone looked worried.

Gwen: "Kyle?"

Kai: "He'll come out alive. I'm sure."

Gwen: "I hope so… *sniff*" Suddenly, lava burst out of a wall, and out of it, came a giant yellow ball, that landed in front of them, only slightly singed.

Ben: "Kyle!" I unrolled.

Cannonbolt: "Oh yeah. I decided to make Yenaldooshi hot dogs. Too bad we won't know what it tastes like." I reverted to normal.

Wes: "The Yenaldoosi is gone now. That's all that matters."

Back at the village…

Gwen, Ben, Kai, and I were altogether in front of Wes' house.

Kyle: "Well, that was quite an adventure, eh, guys?"

Gwen: "I sure thought so." I popped up the faceplate of the watch, and it showed me Benwolf's silhouette.

Kyle: "Welcome to the team, boy. Woof!"

Kai: "So, how long you planning on staying here?"

Kyle: "We're going out later today. Why?"

Kai: "I wanted to see you as a Yenaldooshi again."

Kyle: "Okay. Hold on." I slammed the faceplate down.

Benwolf: "Here you are."

Kai: "Cool."

Benwolf: "Feels nice, too."

Ben: "So, um, Kai, nice time we had?"

Kai: "You're cool and all Ben, but you're just not my type." Ben's mouth hung down. She continued, "Kyle is MUCH cooler." She hugged me.

Benwolf: "Um, thanks?" I looked at Gwen questioningly. She shrugged.

Kai: "I was hoping we could, um, get together…"

Gwen: "Absolutely not! He's MY boyfriend!"

Kai: "Says who?"

Benwolf: "Says me."

Kai: "Really? What is it? She has powers, too?"

Benwolf: "No. She's just the coolest girl I've met, so?"

Kai: "Take as long as you want to come back, then." She left in a huff.

Benwolf: "Um… now what?"

Gwen: "Change back. We got a LONG vacation still coming our way." I did change back, as she directed.

Ben: "Kai…"

Kyle: "You'll meet someone else eventually, Ben. Don't worry none."

The end.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: The Ultimate Cheat Code**

Well, after we left the desert, things got a little boring. We were now parked somewhere so Max could rest up, and Ben and I were playing his Sumo Slammers game, which I was actually sucking at, much to my dismay. Gwen was reading a book she had.

Ben: "Kyle, come on! Do some actual work here!"

Kyle: "I'm STILL getting used to this stupid system! I'm sorry! I think your other one is better."

Ben: "Nah. This one actually lets you walk around a bit through the levels, and Ishiyama helps you fight!"

Kyle: "I don't care! Even co-op isn't that fun here, and Ishiyama's been a crappy helper to me!"

Ben: "You just suck."

Kyle: "Oooohhhh… THAT'S IT!!!" I now was playing the game with an angry mood, which makes me SUCK, and considering I suck at this…

Kyle; "I lost another life!?"

Ben: "Dude! Work on calming yourself down!"

Kyle; "I can't! I have only one life left!"

Ben: "Dude… It's JUST a video game!"

Kyle: "Let's try another way of playing!" I glowed green.

Brainstorm: "Ah! Much better!" I grabbed the controller, but it slipped through my claws.

Brainstorm: "What the deuce?" I jumped off my chair, and grabbed it again, but it slipped out again!

Brainstorm: "Truly a nuisance!"

Gwen: "Maybe using crab claws was a DUMB idea!"

Ben: "Brainstorm being DUMB? BRAINSTORM!? Seriously?"

Brainstorm: "I can handle any complicated piece of alien technology! There's no reason I can't handle this simple piece of, admittedly juvenile, earth gaming device."

Ben: "Right. You're just mad because you suck!"

Brainstorm: "So help me Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, I don't want to have to shock you into death!"

Ben: "Hey! Don't call me by my full name like that!"

Brainstorm: "I can call you whatever I very well please, child!" My top opened, and electricity was coming out.

Ben: "Um, I'll shut up now…"

Brainstorm (while closing top): "Wise choice, Benjamin." I grabbed the controller, finally having a good grip, and started playing again.

Brainstorm: "Move, jump, punch…"

Ben: "Maybe being quiet would help."

Brainstorm; "Don't make me angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry…"

Ben; "Okay."

Gwen: "Well, I've officially caught up on my reading. Can I join you two?"

Brainstorm: "Why, yes, you may."

Ben: "NO!"

Brainstorm: "Excuse me?"

Ben: "She'll suck even more than…"

Brainstorm: "Choose your next words wisely, earthling."

Ben: "Girls can't play video games. It's a proven fact."

Brainstorm: "Wiser, but not quite what I was looking for."

Gwen: "Really now, Tennyson? How about I prove it?"

Ben: "You are SO on!"

Brainstorm: "This is going to be a LONG next gaming session." Ben got Gwen all set up, and I was normal now, with a much better understanding of the controls.

Ben: "GWEN!"

Gwen; "Oops. Sorry."

Ben: "I was going to kill that one!"

Kyle: "And Gwen actually helps me out when I'm in danger!" Gwen and I high fived.

Kyle; "We gotta let you play more often."

Gwen: "Plus, I'm getting ten bucks out of Ben for this."

Kyle: "I know."

Ben: "GWEN!" He ran for Gwen's controller, then purposefully made her lose a life.

Gwen:"No fair, Ben!"

Kyle: "You ungrateful… Let's see how you like this!" I became Upgrade, then merged with the game, making Ben's score drop to zero, and I gave all the points to myself.

Ben: "Now that's cheating!!!"

Upgrade: "What you did was cheating, too."

Ben: "Get out of my Sumo Slammers game! NOW!!!!" He grabbed his console, and held it over the floor.

Gwen: "Ben, you wouldn't…"

Ben: "Would I?"

Upgrade: "You do, and you are SO dead!" A lightning bolt happened to hit the RV, and it sucked Gwen, Ben and I inside.

Max: "Finally I can get some actual shut-eye! *snores*"

Inside, Gwen and Ben woke up, and I was still Upgrade, getting up. They were in their outfits from the episode "Game Over".

Upgrade: "Gwen? Ben? Where are we?"

Ben: "Oh cool! We're in Sumo Slammers!"

Gwen: "Not cool, dweeb! How the heck are we gonna get outta here?"

Upgrade: "I'll be working on it." At that point, some robots had come out from the horizon ahead.

Upgrade: "Cool! Bad guys! Let's kick their asses!" I jumped out at them, and Ben joined me. Gwen sighed, then joined up with us. Ben punched a robot, Gwen kicked one, and I made my hands maces, then I slapped down three of them. More came out, and I shot them, while Ben punched another, then back fisted another. Gwen dropped an elbow on one robot, then kicked another behind her.

Gwen: "Well, I see you two are getting your daily dose of destroying things!"

Upgrade: "Sure are Gwen!" I merged with one, and charged straight into the crowd, then swung it around like a wrecking ball, and threw it into the crowd coming in for reinforcements and destroyed them.

Ben: "Aw, no fair! I need a power up now!" He jumped to the top of a building, and Gwen had gone up after him while I kept smashing the robots coming for them. I merged my hands with two robots, and made laser cannons out of them, shooting down what I thought to be the last of them.

Ben: "Not so tough when you control the game world as Upgrade, huh?!"

Upgrade: "Jealous much?!" My Omnitrix symbol started to start beeping, then reverted me to normal.

Kyle: "Oops…" I looked like Odd from Code Lyoko in the virtual world, even with a tail intact to my butt.

Gwen: "You look cool!"

Kyle: "Thanks!"

Ben; "Look up ahead, dog boy!" I looked ahead, and saw more robots coming.

Kyle: "Not cool!" I jumped up to where they were.

Gwen: "Kyle, come on! Ben says there's a power-up up here!"

Kyle: "I could use one!" Ben grabbed a sword icon, and got the sword form it.

Ben: "See ya below!" He jumped down, then started slashing through the crowds of robots up ahead.

Kyle: "Wait!" I grabbed the one that had arrows on it, then noticed some armbands attach to me. I tested them out, and then fired an arrow into the crowd.

Kyle: "Ooh! Wait up, Tennyson! You can't have all the fun!!" I jumped in, and started firing into the crowd.

Gwen: "I guess the last one's mine then." She grabbed it, and started reading instructions. We kept attacking the robots up ahead.

Ben: "This is the most fun I've had, ever! YAHH!!"

Kyle: "I know! Eat this!" I shot another arrow out, destroying another robot, then a shuriken came flying out from nowhere, and it sliced up another line of robots, and Gwen jumped down, then caught it.

Ben: "How'd you do that?"

Gwen: "I read the instructions."

Kyle: "It had instructions?"

Ben: "I didn't know this game came with instructions."

Gwen: "Cool huh? Oh no, Kyle! Ben! Look out!" I moved towards her, but Ben stayed there, then something squashed him.

Kyle: "BEN!"

Gwen: "No!" Ben rematerialized out of nowhere.

Kyle: "Benji!" I jumped up and started hugging him.

Ben: "Hey! Back off! I'm still recovering from that last smash!" Something on his shoulder pad faded.

Gwen: "What the…" She looked at her shoulder pad, then my chest, noticing we each only had one light in them.

Gwen: "That's it!"

Kyle: "What's it?"

Gwen: "The symbols! There's only one life in each!"

Kyle: "We're down to our last lives?!"

Ben: "Which means, the next time one of us dies… It's permanent! Kyle! Go Upgrade, now!"

Kyle: "I'm on it!" I grabbed the Omnitrix symbol on my hand, and pushed it down. It showed Goop. I turned it twice, showing Humongousaur, then Brainstorm, and it went back to Goop again.

Kyle: "What the hell? Did I turn this thing too fast? It says I only have three aliens."

Gwen: "What!?"

Kyle: "I know. Weird…"

Ben: "Then, where are the others!!!?"

Kyle: "This is SO not cool!"

Gwen: "They all have to be scattered across the game! Leave no stone unturned!" We searched under and through everything we could on the level we were on, but found NOTHING!

Kyle; "it's hopeless!"

Gwen: "No it isn't! We just have to…"

Ben: "Ahead! Look!" We saw a giant sumo-bot with an army of smaller ones with it.

Kyle: "Well, now looks like a good time for… "I slammed the plate down.

Humongousaur: "HUMONGOUSAUR!" I had samurai armor on me.

Ben: "Now THAT is cool!" I charged towards the huge one, tackling it down. Gwen and Ben started taking on the smaller ones. Ben sliced three in half at once, then Gwen threw her shuriken through even more. I was in a sumo match with the big one, and it threw me into a building. I got up, growing to 30 feet, twice as tall as it, and roared in its face. It started to run in the other direction, then I ate its head off, and it fell over. Gwen killed the rest of the smaller ones, and Ben finished off the body of the big one. I shrunk down to normal size.

Humongousaur: "We have to get to the next level. There's nothing else here."

Gwen: "Precisely. And with us here, you have the best chance of getting out."

Ben: "Just try to keep yourself safe." I hit my symbol, changing myself back to normal.

Kyle: "And, if Ishiyama was here, he would at LEAST be somewhat of a help."

Ben: "He could last if he died."

Gwen: "Let's just keep moving through!"

Kyle: "Whoa, wait!" I found an Omnitrix symbol floating near an exit.

Gwen: "An Omnitrix thing."

Ben: "What's it doing here?"

Kyle; "It has Metrion on it!"

Gwen: "Really?"

Kyle: "Yeah. I wonder…" I set the Omnitrix to yellow mode, and had it scan the icon.

Omnitrix: "New form found. Transformation beginning now." It glowed, then I was Metrion.

Metrion: "No way! You're back!" It looked like Raven in Cammy's outfit from Street Fighter 4, with a cloak around the back.

Gwen: "I kinda liked her."

Ben: "The creepy one? Oh man…"

Metrion: "Let's just keep going! Upgrade could be anywhere throughout the rest of these levels!" We went through the exit, and immediately were visited by yet another robot army.

Metrion: "This is getting a little old!" I telekinetic ally picked them up, then slammed them all to the ground. I then flew upwards, shooting down energy bullets. Ben charged, slicing through a bunch instantly, and Gwen started throwing her shuriken through the crowd, and punching and kicking her way through. I transformed to Goop (who looked no different), then started flying through more, creating acid holes, making them fall, and reformed myself, doing a split kick around all the robots coming for me. Then I went Brainstorm (Also looked no different), sending an electric surge through all directions. The robots started short circuiting while Gwen and Ben sliced then apart.

Brainstorm: "And good riddance, might I say!" I was then struck from behind by an evil samurai. He had blue skin, wearing a robot suit, too.

Ben: "You!"

Gwen: "You know who this guy is?"

Brainstorm: "Seriously?"

Samurai: "Leave my realm now, or suffer my wrath!"

Brainstorm: "What will happen if we do not abide by your terms?"

Samurai: "I just said so, sushi platter!"

Brainstorm: "Sushi platter, you say?" I glowed, then was Humongousaur.

Humongousaur: "You're going to pay for that!"I prepared to body slam him, but he turned into a dragon, and flew out of my way, then wrapped himself around me.

Ben: "This guy's Kenko! Ishiyama's arch-enemy!" If we get rid of him, Ishiyama'll have to tell us how to get home!" I bit him, then he let go, and turned into a bird. I went Metrion, and became a giant energy bird, and we started an aerial dogfight. Gwen threw her shuriken up at Kenko, but it missed, and I tackled him to the ground, then pinned him down with energy clamps.

Metrion: "Think again, Kenko!"

Kenko: "Your power matches my own talents, warrior! Join me, and we shall rule!"

Metrion: "Not going to happen!" I transformed to Brainstorm, and shot down some electricity while landing on top of him. He transformed to a lion, and jumped, while I became Humongousaur, and tossed him off.

Kenko: "You are a shape-shifter like myself. Why not?"

Humongousaur: "I'm a good, honorable warrior. That is why!"

Kenko: "Then I have no choice but to…"

Ben: "Eat this!" He jumped into Kenko's face, and started slashing at it, while Gwen's shuriken hit the side of his face. He threw Ben off, then charged for Gwen.

Humongousaur: "Oh no you won't!" I tackled him from the side, and he landed against a tree, which threw out an icon.

Humongousaur: "An Omnitrix symbol!" I ran for it, and grabbed it, making my symbol scan it. I glowed, and was turned into Cannonbolt.

Cannonbolt: "Sweet!" I charged up, and rolled at him, slamming him past the tree into the ground more.

Cannonbolt: "Any last words, Kenko?"

Kenko: "We shall meet again later, boy, I assure you!" He disappeared into the ground.

Ben: "You SO owned him, Kyle." I changed back to normal.

Kyle: "Yeah. I guess I did, eh?"

Gwen: "Maybe we should keep going on. Kenko could come at us again as soon as he recovers."

Kyle: "I should keep going, then." I ran off into the distance, and we stopped when we came to some platforms above a huge pit.

Kyle: "Oh God…"

Gwen: "Not cool."

Ben: "See ya on the other side!" He proceeded with jumping across.

Kyle: "Hey! Wait up, Tennyson!" I jumped after him on all fours, and Gwen went after me normally. Some flying robots came for us, and started hurling fireballs at us.

Kyle: "Incoming!" They all missed, and we moved to all sides to evade them, while Gwen threw her shuriken, killing one. Ben hopped onto one, and was striking it with his sword. I was shooting out my arrows at a bunch that were flying towards me. I found another symbol lying around later.

Kyle: "Who's in this one?" I scanned it, and it was absorbed, making me glow again.

Fourarms: "Fourarms? My favorite of the first ten! SWEET!" I jumped out, smashing a robot in my way, then clapped my hands together, destroying some in a straight line from each other. I noticed Ben killed another, and Gwen's shuriken came back to her, and she threw it again, killing another one. I destroyed the one coming for me, then I noticed a huge guy come out from the sky, killing another bunch near me.

Fourarms: "Who are you?" he turned around, and I recognized him as….

Ishiyama: "Ishiyama, warrior. I am here to help you on your quest to defeat Kenko."

Fourarms: "Thanks, but we got everything under control."

Ishiyama: "I can see, but I know a way to Kenko's lair."

Fourarms: "Really now?"

Ishiyama: "Yes."

Fourarms: "Welcome to the team, Ishiyama. Now, if you can help us against these robots…"

Ishiyama: "With pleasure, warrior!" We jumped up together, destroying all of the robots in our way, and helping Ben and Gwen kill the last of the flying robots.

Ishiyama: "I am…"

Ben: "Ishiyama! The best hero in the universe!"

Fourarms: "Ahem!"

Ishiyama: "Do you proclaim yourself to be better than I?"

Fourarms: "Um, no, I don't. I just want to remind Ben here that I am the one he's working with is all."

Ben: "No prob."

Gwen: "Well, now that they're out of the way, we have to find a quicker way out of here than just going through the levels one at a time."

Fourarms: "I know, but what? Hey, Ishiyama, you got any cheat codes?"

Ishiyama: "A sumo never cheats! But, I do know a short cut." I reverted to normal.

Kyle: "Then let's take it so we can get out of here!"

Ishiyama: "Yes, of course." He jumped out, and we ran after him. We eventually got to a long dark hallway.

Ishiyama: "Be careful here. Traps could be anywhere."

Ben: "I could guess."

Kyle: "Ooh! A box!" I opened it up, and it had a bow icon in it. It flew over to Gwen.

Gwen: "A bow and arrow! Sweet!"

Ben: "Aw! I want some new weapon now!"

Kyle: "And I just hit the jackpot!" I ran over to see a stockpile of Omnitrix symbols, and went to grab one, but a laser beam was shot out. Ben, Gwen, and I Moved out of the way, but it zapped Ishiyama. He disappeared.

Ben: "Kyle! You killed Ishiyama! Why?!" He reappeared, but with only two lights on his shoulder pad.

Ishiyama: "How about we NOT do that again, jester?"

Kyle: "Jester?! I got us this far!"

Ishiyama: "What with your shape-shifting powers, it would be easy!"

Gwen: "SHUT UP!" We all looked at her.

Gwen: "We have more important problems to be attending to at this moment, thank you!"

Ishiyama; "You are right, Warrior Gwen." We continued onwards, reaching a huge statue.

Ben: "Huge!"

Kyle: "Not bigger than Humognousaur!"

Ishiyama: "Whoever can solve its riddle will be allowed to move ahead to any level he or she wishes."

Kyle: "Oh! Look! Omnitrix icon!" I ran over to it, looking at it spin around.

Gwen; "Who is it?"

Kyle: "I can't tell. It's kinda like Permafrost, but I don't think it's him."

Ben: "Whatever. Just scan it so we can get a move on!"

Kyle: "Alright." I set it to yellow mode, and scanned it, then it transformed me into an Alien Force season 3 Kevin form.

Ben: "What the heck?!"

Gwen: "It's Kevin?"

Kyle: "Kind of, but I know it isn't him. It feels, like I'm different materials from the Earth."

Gwen: "Well, what are you calling this one?"

Kyle: "Terramorph. That should do fine." We heard some shaking, then after an explosion, an army of robot samurais appeared.

Terramorph: "Oh crap!"

Ben: "Perfect time to test him out!"

Terramorph: "I know!" I turned my steel hand into a rock/diamond spike mace, and started charging at them. Gwen started shooting out her arrows into the crowd, and Ishiyama was stampeding through the army. Ben sliced through a bunch coming his way, while I smashed one, then transformed my rock hand into a giant rock fist, and punched down the other one. We were still smashing through the army, when all of a sudden, the game paused.

Terramorph: "What the heck?"

Ben: "Something's going on outside!"

Gwen: "Grandpa probably woke up from all the noise! NO! DON'T SHUT US OFF!!!"

Ben: "GRANDPA!!!"

Terramorph: "MAX! NO! DON'T! WE'LL BE DELETED IF YOU DO!"

Max: "What? Is this game talking to me?"

Ben: "We are trapped inside, grandpa."

Gwen: "Thanks to a freak accident from Kyle as Upgrade!"

Terramorph: "Yeah, blame ME for everything."

Max: "It seems like it. Maybe there's a way I can help you three. If I push this…"

Ben: "No!"

Terramorph: "Hit the resume button, and don't touch anything else!"

Gwen: "Leave it to the gaming pros, and Ben."

Ben: "HA HA! Real funny."

Max: "Okay. Hold up." He hit the resume button, then the fight continued. Gwen threw her shuriken through a bunch, Ben sliced up more near him, and I clobbered the last one.

Terramorph: "That was easy!" While Ishiyama walked towards me, I punched him with my big fist on accident, then he sailed through the wall, and fell through the pit.

Terramorph: "Oops…"

Ishiyama: "Yes. Oops." He reappeared, with one last life.

Terramorph: "Eh, sorry?" My weapons changed back to normal hands.

Gwen: "We HAVE to get you better managed."

Ishiyama; "As I was saying before we were attacked, a riddle has to be solved."

Gwen: "Hold on. This kind of thing is easy. Big statue, a bow, so I have to bow to it." She did, then she got bloated up. Ben and I laughed.

Ben: "And I thought Cannonbolt was chubby!"

Terramorph: "Hey! Watch your mouth, Tennyson!"

Gwen: "Says the original fathead!" She jumped up and slammed the ground, creating a shockwave, destroying the statue, revealing a platform. She then shrunk to normal size.

Terramorph: "When I bust something, everyone yells, but when she busts something, it helps us beat a bad guy? Wow. Something is up here."

Gwen: "Nah. You just have to look on the bright side more."

Terramorph: "Whatev's." We entered a large stage with stands and everything.

Terramorph: "Alright, Kenko, We're here! Show yourself!" Both of my hands became hammers, Ben drew his sword, and Gwen pulled out her shuriken.

Kenko: "Is that you, boy?" He came out as a lion. "I don't recognize all of your faces."

Ishiyama: "Kenko! Your reign of evil stops here!"

Kenko: "And you brought Ishiyama, too, I see."

Terramorph: "Needed all the help we can get! Now, to smash you into the ground once and for all!!" I jumped out at him from the ground, but he whipped his tail around, and knocked me into the wall, making me revert to normal.

Kyle: "Ouch! At least I still got my last life… Oh no!"

Kenko: "Down to your last life, you say? I'll be happy to destroy it myself!" He jumped out, but Ishiyama tackled him into the wall for me.

Kyle: "Ishiyama!"

Ishiyama: "I will help you all I can!"

Gwen: "Kyle, find the Upgrade icon! It'll beat Kenko once and for all!"

Ben: "We'll handle him until you got it!" I put a thumbs up, then started breaking apart the boxes while Ben slashed Kenko across the face, and Gwen threw her shuriken ant Kenko. Kenko knocked them all off, and was about to continue after me, when Ishiyama grabbed his tail, and threw him away. He transformed into a bird, and grabbed Ishiyama, then slid him against the stands. Gwen threw her shuriken up, then Kenko dodged it, and blue fire burned it up. He was now a dragon.

Kenko: "Ishiyama will not be enough to help you!"

Ben: "But I will!" He was about to go for Kenko's face, but Kenko smacked him, and Ben went flying into the wall.

Gwen: "Eat these!" She shot her arrows at him, and they all hit, then Ishiyama broke free, and slammed Kenko back into the ground. Ben stabbed Kenko's nose, which enraged him, making him wrap up all three of them.

Kenko: "You three, are nothing more than a nuisance!"

Ishiyama: "Even if we fall, new heroes will rise to defeat you, and you know it!"

Kenko: "Save your breath, Ishiyama."

Ben: "Gwen! Use your bow powers or something!"

Gwen: "I can't do anything like this! Kyle! Hurry up!"

Kyle: "No! No! NO! Where's that D*** Upgrade icon?!"

Kenko: "You'll never find it!" He opened up his jaw, but I shot arrows into his mouth before he attacked, and he started gagging, making him let go of Ben, Gwen, and Ishiyama. Ishiyama had tackled him again, while Ben charged, and Gwen continued her arrow assault.

Kyle: "Phew! Now, for Upgrade!" I broke the last box, showing it.

Kyle:"Upgrade! Hey, I found him!" I had the watch scan him just in time, because Ishiyama was just stricken down by a claw slash from Kenko.

Ben: "Ishiyama! That was his last life!!!"

Kenko: "Then I guess it's all over for you!"

Kyle: "Far from it, Kenko!" I slammed my symbol down, and I was morphed to Upgrade.

Upgrade: "Kenko, you face a good even more powerful than Ishiyama now. You face, a God!"

Kenko: "Spare me the details. You shall fall, like Ishiyama has!"

Upgrade: "Want to bet!?" My hands morphed into a hammer and mace, and I charged at Kenko, giving him the beating of a lifetime. He couldn't hope to dodge any of my attacks. Eventually, I hit him with one final hammer to the head, smashing him into the stands. My hands went back to normal.

Upgrade: "And that, is checkmate."

Gwen; "You beat Kenko once and for all! Can we get out of here, now?"

Upgrade: "Yeah. I just regret we lost Ishiyama to him."

Ben: "I'm sure he saw you beat him."

Ishiyama: "I did." He left the wreckage Kenko was slammed into.

Upgrade: "Ishiyama, but Kenko killed you!"

Ishiyama; "Did you think he could kill me, the best sumo ever? You have proven me wrong, Kyle. You are worthy of my respect."

Upgrade, thanks, but we have to get going now."

Ishiyama: "But, I wish to go with you, and see your world with my own eyes."

Ben: "Ishiyama, working with US! Kyle, please bring him, PLEASE?!"

Upgrade: "Um, okay… we could use more of a team!"

Max: "Hold on just a second there!" He appeared before us.

Upgrade: "Max!"

Max; "That isn't Ishiyama!" He threw some water at him, making him turn into Kenko.

Upgrade: "KENKO!!!???"

Kenko: "Um, so that didn't work?"

Upgrade: "Ben, Gwen, Team attack time!" We split up into three different directions. Gwen shot an arrow barrage at Kenko, causing him to back into Ben's sword, then I finished him with a laser beam, destroying his armor and turning him into a little imp.

Kenko: "My armor! No!!"

Upgrade: "To bad for you, Kenko." He charged for me, but all I did was flick him aside.

Upgrade: "Time to do one more thing before we get out of here." My hand had a 1-Up in it, and Ishiyama rematerialized to our field of vision.

Ben; "Who's the best samurai here?"

Ishiyama: "Him!" He pointed to Max.

Upgrade: "As much as I'd like to gasp, why?"

Ishiyama; "it takes a real mind to see past Kenko's illusion, which you three easily fell for."

Ben: "Oh, right."

Upgrade: "See ya Ishiyama. We'll see each other another time!" I warped us out, and we came out the game into the real world.

Max: "How was your adventure?"

Upgrade: "Not bad."

Ben: "Aw, I lost my sowrd!"

Gwen: "I'm kinda happy I'm here, though." I reverted to normal.

Omnitrix: "Celestialsapien DNA repaired."

Kyle: "Huh?" I looked at my roster fully, and saw Alien X again.

Kyle: "Alien X is fixed! Sweet!"

Gwen:"You can be him again!"

Omnitrix: "3 more forms are installed as well." It showed me Metrion, Terramorph, and Fourarms.

Kyle: "I am SO going to enjoy Fourarms being back!"

Max: "Well, the weather's good again. Why don't you three go outside?"

Gwen: "Excellent idea!"

Ben: "I don't need to play that game anymore, I've LIVED it!"

Kyle: "See you two slowpokes outside!" I turned into Terramorph, and ran outside. Ben and Gwen ran after me.

Max; "I thought they'd never leave." He started playing the game.

The End.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: The Rip-off of Epic FAIL!!!**

I was SO not happy to find that someone made a TV show of my aliens behind my back! And what's worse, it SUCKED Spidermonkey nuts! I'd let it slide if it was actually at least somewhat cool, but what I saw was a complete waste of animation!

Kyle: "Okay, Bowling Ball Bandit, Gumdrop Wizard, and Kitty Litterer?! Even the villains SUCK A**!"

Ben: "How could anyone defile your reputation like that?"

Gwen: "Oh, get over it, you two."

Kyle: "Get over it? GET OVER IT?! Impossible!! I won't let this mockery of a show continue!"

Gwen: "So don't watch it."

Kyle; "Oh, that won't be enough, Gwen. I WILL get to the root of this, and DESTROY that show, even if it kills me!"

Ben: "Besides, Kangaroo Commando was a MUCH better show than THAT waste of airtime."

Kyle: "I had no clue what you were talking about, but I'll take your word for it."

Gwen: "It's nothing."

Max: "The RV broke down, so I'll head off to a supply store to get parts to fix it. Kyle, I need you to…"

Kyle: "Got it. Watch them until you get back."

Max: "Or you three can go into that park there."

Kyle: "Much better idea!"

Ben: "It's Planetary Studios, where Kangaroo Commando was being shot! We can see him in action!"

Kyle: "Sweet. We'll see if he's as cool as you say he is."

Gwen: "And, where, Oh no. We shouldn't go in!"

Kyle: "Why, Gwen?"

Gwen: "Nothing?"

Kyle: "You freaked out for some reason."

Max: "Be back in a bit!" He walked off.

Gwen: "Anyway, no one will enter this park!"

Kyle: "You're covering one of the posters Gwen. What's on it that's so bad?"

Ben: "Spill it, dweeb."

Gwen: "Why you…" She got off, and I saw the poster, and read it aloud.

Kyle (enraged): "The creators of SUPER ALIEN HERO BUDDY ADVENTURES!!!!!!???? ARE… HERE!!!!!?????"

Gwen: "Oh no…"

Kyle: "This park will be demolished!!!!" I flipped the watch on, and turned it to Way Big.

Kyle: "Time for some Way Big destruction!!!" I then hit the faceplate, and a green glow emitted from my body, but when the flash disappeared…

Grey Matter: "GREY MATTER?! Now is not the time for a joke!"

Gwen: "Now is not the time for a destructive rampage, either, Kyle."

Ben: "I think when we find the creator, you should turn into Humongousaur, grow as big as you possibly can, and make sure the creator never sees the light of day again. A much less destructive approach." I reverted to normal.

Kyle: "Yes, and MUCH more satisfying for me. *Insert the most maniacal laughter you can imagine here*"

Gwen: "This is going to get very nasty…" We walked around, just checking things out, while I looked for even the slightest hint of the creator of that… abomination… to be out in public.

Gwen: "Well, the park will most certainly be fun, right?"

Ben: "I can't wait to find Kangaroo Commando! I want his autograph!"

Kyle: "The creator MUST DIE!!!!"

Gwen: "You won't feel any better until you get your chance to kill him, will you?"

Kyle: "Exactly." I was eating hot dogs with them later, still with that evil grimace on my face, until I saw what I was looking for.

Kyle: "The creator of Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures, Tim Dean, here to sign autographs. Perfect!"

Gwen: "Kyle, think about what you're doing, PLEASE?!"

Kyle: "That talentless animator will NOT go unpunished for his actions!" I ran up the stair case, but was stopped by "Handy Buddy", the Fourarms rip-off.

Handy Buddy: "Hey, lad, why don't you wait at the end of the line, like the rest of these girls and boys?"

Kyle: "Because what I have to say to Tim Dean is important!"

Handy Buddy: "Wait at the end, boy!"

Kyle: "NO!" I zoomed past him, then ran into "Fiery Buddy", the 'Heatblast rapper', which wasn't cool in the LEAST!

Fiery Buddy: "Yo, dawg, listen to my four-armed…" I punched him in the groin, and he fell over, covering it.

Kyle: "You aren't even CLOSE to Heatblast!" Then "Doggy Buddy" came out to pounce on me, but I ducked under him, and he tackled Fiery Buddy, and they rolled right into Handy Buddy.

Kyle: "And you're the worst of the three! A rip-off of Scooby Doo, and Wildmutt!" I then got to the booth he was in, and grabbed a paper with Fiery Buddy on it, and ripped it to shreds.

Tim Dean: "Hey! That's a Tim Dean official sketch of Fiery Buddy you just ripped, kid!"

Kyle: "You ripped off the news, and me, and what's worse, it was an epic failure! I barfed in my mouth watching your s***ty show! Not even the villains you came up with saved your a**!"

Tim Dean: "Whoa, not in front of the other little kids in this line!"

Kyle: "I don't f***ing care! Your little show is going to end here, and now!"

Kid: "If he stole your idea, then show us proof!"

Kid 2: "Yeah!"

Kyle: "Oh yeah! You want proof! I'll show you proof!"

Ben: "He is so busted."

Gwen: "At least don't kill him…" I hit the watch, spun it to Heatblast, then slapped it down. The green glow disappeared, and kids saw me as Heatblast.

Heatblast: "And if this isn't enough proof for you, news reports of aliens from outer space appeared WAY before this guy made his show of MY alien forms! It's a known fact! Tim Dean is nothing but a fraud! A phony!"

Kid; "How do we know that isn't special effects you're using?"

Heatblast: "Watch this!" I made a fireball, then threw it between both of my hands in front of the kids. They oohed.

Heatblast: "No pyro-technology can do that! Plus, try to touch me, one of you!" A kid walked up, and touched me, burning his finger a bit.

Kid: "Feels like an oven!"

Heatblast: "I rest my case. Tim Dean, for creating that monstrosity you call a show, I sentence you to your demise at MY hands!"

Gwen: "No!"

Ben: "Aw… I wanted to see sparks fly! Not this pansy dweeby stuff!"

Gwen: "Kids, he may be a, well, rip-off, but does that give him the right to die?"

Kid: "I dunno."

Kid 2: "But, he should be punished."

Tim Dean: "This show is already under copyright! SO, I beat you to it! You're officially ripping me off."

Heatblast: "You can't copyright being a real-live superhero anyway." I shot a flamethrower at him, and he ducked under his chair.

Tim Dean: "You're really going to do this?"

Heatblast: "Oh yeah. You don't know how bad you messed up, Tim."

Tim Dean: "Can't we work something out, at least?"

Heatblast: "If you get rid of that show on the air already, then yes, I will. If not, you WILL have your face melted off your neck."

Tim Dean: "Okay."

Later…

Kyle: "I'm surprised it turned out the way it did. He said he'd give the show a complete overhaul, give it a different title, some better villains, the works!"

Ben: "And…"

Kyle: "And Kangaroo Commando is back on TV."

Ben: "Yes!!"

Kyle: "And I'm approving the cast, and everything."

Tim Dean: "So… how's this?" I read over the paper.

Kyle: "Much better. This could actually be a hit for everyone!"

Tim Dean: "Yes. I also get to keep my unmelted face…"

Kyle: "And remember, no little kiddy crap in ANY episode. I want it as DRAMATIC as possible."

Tim Dean: "Of course. The show will premiere later today. Keep your eyes peeled for the big TV monitor."

Gwen: "Was all that really necessary?"

Kyle: "Yep. It sure was. And if nothing else, Kangaroo Commando is back on TV for Ben and its fans."

Ben: "Exact-a-mundo." We high-fived and I continued eating my French fries.

Gwen: "And if this doesn't turn out like you wanted…"

Kyle: "His face gets melted. Simple."

Gwen: "You mean it?"

Kyle: "Does this look mean I'm joking to you?"

Gwen: "Nope."

Ben: "Let's go on that ride I was talking about!"

Kyle: "That Kangaroo Commando ride?"

Gwen: "We'll have just eaten."

Ben: "There's a Kangaroo Commando stunt show today. We can see that before the ride.

Kyle: "Even better, Ben. Let's go." We walked towards the actual displays for the show, and we noticed Kangaroo Commando looking like he was going to fall down from a building.

Ben; "Kyle! He's in trouble!"

Kyle: "I don't know. It's probably a part of the show… Oh God!" He was literally hanging by a thread. I transformed to Heatblast again.

Heatblast: "Be back in a sec, dudes." I launched myself towards the stage, then absorbed all of the fire near him, and on the building, then built a fiery tornado to get him back to his feet.

Heatblast: "Another life saved by my actions!"

Kangaroo Commando: "What are you doing?"

Heatblast: "I saved your life, man."

Kangaroo Commando: "By ruining my show?" he pointed to a sign.

Heatblast: "That was part of the show?"

Kangaroo Commando: "Yes."

Heatblast: "Oh. Don't worry, though. I can get the fire back."

Kangaroo Commando: "Really?"

Heatblast: "Yeah. Hold up." I set the place back on fire.

Heatblast: "See?"

Kangaroo Commando: "Hmm… I got an idea for us. How about we do the show together today?"

Ben: "Say YES!!"

Heatblast: "Sure, no problem. My schedule's open."

Kangaroo Commando: "This is going to be completely improv'ed though. Can you do that?"

Heatblast: "Improvisation is what I do best."

Kangaroo Commando: "We'll start now, then." He jumped back up to the top of the building, and I went after him.

Kangaroo Commando: "Stop, fiendish fire man!"

Heatblast: "I'm Heatblast, and I'm gonna burn your feet to cinders, Kangaroo Commando!" I threw a fireball, and he dodged. I continued to hurl them while he dodged each one in a cool way. He launched his feet into my face, and I pretended to take damage.

Heatblast: "AGGHH! My beautiful rock-solid face! You will pay!" I shot a flamethrower this time, and he jumped upwards, then punched me when he landed back on the roof.

Kangaroo Commando: "Heatblast, hand over the keys to the Kangaroo car, now!"

Heatblast: "Never! It's my ride now!" he then punched me across the face, and I fell off the roof into the water, yelling, "Curse you Kangaroo Commando!!!!!!" and I splashed in, then became Jetray underwater.

Kangaroo Commando: "But I didn't get my keys! Oh great." I flew up.

Kangaroo commando: "Who are you?"

Jetray: "That isn't important. I got your keys back from Heatblast." I pretended to hand him the 'keys', and winked. He winked back.

Kangaroo Commando: "when we meet again, manta-ray!" he jumped down, bowed to the crowd, leaving with applause.

Gwen; "Not bad, really. It's the stunts I liked."

Ben: "That was SO awesome!" I landed in the stands, and reverted to normal.

Kyle; "I didn't know I could act decently enough."

Gwen: "It was alright."

Kangaroo Commando: "Heatblast?" He walked over to us.

Kyle: "Right here."

Kangaroo Commando: "You're not him."

Kyle: "Actually, I am. I have the power to changes into different kinds of alien forms." I popped up the faceplate, and showed him Heatblast and Jetray's silhouettes.

Kangaroo Commando: "You have the makings in you to be on my show. That is, if it was still on TV."

Kyle: "It will be. I convinced the producers to put you back on the air."

Kangaroo Commando: "Really?"

Kyle; "It wasn't easy, but it worked."

Kangaroo Commando: "Thank you. At least my show can still be seen."

Ben: "And you were the best ever! You made me want to be a hero!"

Kangaroo Commando: "I'll sign autographs later." He left, smiling.

Ben: "I told you he was cool."

Kyle: "Not bad at all, Tennyson. I just hope Tim Dean lives up to his end of the bargain. If he doesn't, things will NOT be pretty."

Gwen: "So, Ben, about that ride?"

Ben: "Oh. Coming right up. Follow me!" He ran off, and we decided to follow him. We got on the ride, which had barely anyone else on it.

Gwen: "Where's everyone else?"

Ben; "They don't know what they're missing."

Kyle: "I hope." The ride started, and it was actually fun, until the track started to bust apart.

Gwen; "Kyle!!!"

Kyle: "I know! It's Fourarms time!" I glowed, and became Fourarms, then grabbed Gen and Ben out of the ride, and leapt forward to some other kids sitting in the front.

Kid: "Handy Buddy!"

Fourarms: "I'm FOURARMS. Not Handy Buddy. Besides, he sucks."

Kid: "You're gonna get in trouble copying him like that."

Fourarms: "Sue me." We got out of the ride, noticing Kangaroo Commando saved some more people.

Fourarms: "Kangaroo Commando!" I walked towards him.

Kangaroo Commando: "The ride got busted, huh?"

Fourarms: "Yeah. I'm curious, too. No one would do that without some kind of reason."

Kangaroo Commando: "I think I know."

Ben: "Marsupial Man?"

Kangaroo Commando: "No. Too elaborate for HIS kind."

Fourarms; "Sounds like he's dumb."

Kangaroo Commando: "Fairly. Anyway, I'll take care of this, Heatblast."

Fourarms: "How'd you know?"

Kangaroo Commando: "Your arm. Every form of yours has that symbol on it, right?"

Fourarms: "Yeah. Each one. Why?"

Kangaroo Commando: "I'd like to call you by your real name."

Fourarms: "It's Kyle. Nice to know ya."

Kangaroo Commando: "I'll keep my name to myself. You know. Secret identity."

Fourarms: "Yeah. Gwen would know."

Gwen: "I would."

Kangaroo Commando: "I'm off. May our paths cross again someday." He bounded off, and I changed to normal.

Kyle: "Gwen, should we…"

Gwen: "Yeah. We'd better go after him." I went Jetray, and flew in his direction. We watched him head back to some lodging rooms, when I saw a giant TV screen.

Screen: "New episode of Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures, later today!"

Jetray: "What the…? Tim Dean lied?!!"

Ben: "That cheapskate!!"

Gwen: "Kyle, please…"

Jetray: "GRRR!" I fired my eye beams at the TV, destroying it.

Jetray: "No one will continue to see that abomination!"

Gwen; "Real mature, dweebs."

Jetray: "Gwen!"

Ben: "I'm sure you'll get a crack at Tim Dean later today." They hopped on again, and I took off after the direction he went in, and landed behind some bushes.

Jetray: "Kangaroo Commando without his outfit!"

Ben: "I know! Cool, huh?"

Jetray: "I wondered what his face looked like!"

Gwen; "Let's just stay quiet, and listen in here!"

Jetray: "Oh, right."

Kangaroo Commando: "No Kane, you've gone too far this time! Making my ride explode, with children on it!? What the hell were you thinking?"

Jetray: "Who's Kane?"

Ben: "I dunno."

Jetray: "Seriously?" Ben nodded.

Gwen: "Then this could be a problem."

Kangaroo Commando: "Forget it Kane. I'll talk to you in person later." He left his room, and we made sure to stay ducked down. When he left, I went Big Chill.

Big Chill: "Ben, go back into the park!"

Ben: "What?"

Big Chill: "I don't want you to get hurt in there! Come on, Gwen."

Ben: "But I have every single bit of Kangaroo Commando knowledge you need!"

Big Chill: "Not for this. It could get serious. Gwen?"

Gwen: "I'm coming, I'm coming…" She chanted a spell, then her Lucky Girl clothes materialized on her.

Big Chill: "Learning the spell book a bit, eh?"

Gwen: "I don't have to go to the RV, each time, now."

Big Chill: "Great. Let's go!" She grabbed on to me, and I turned invisible, then took off.

Ben: "I AM going in." He ran after me, but after a few seconds…

Guard: "Freeze, kid!"

Ben: "Oh man!" He was thrown back into the park.

Ben; "Fine! Be that way! I'll just, go for a ride myself, then." He stormed off.

Big Chill: "I'll keep the trail. Hold on."

Gwen: "I'll stay here." He walked through a door, then I turned my intangibility on, and went inside after him.

Big Chill: "Wow. Must be a special effects place." We continued after him, then when we got to a control room, we noticed he stopped.

Kangaroo Commando: "Kane."

Kane: "Abel. So, wondering why I did that?" He turned around on his chair, showing he looked just like Kangaroo Commando, except with a mustache.

Big Chill: "Kane is really a clone?"

Gwen: "Twin brother, genius."

Big Chill; "They're actors. How am I supposed to know?"

Gwen:"Let's just listen to them."

Kane: "You were successful only because of me! Admit it!"

Abel: "Kane, we've been through this!"

Kane: "I made your gadgets! I'm the TRUE Kangaroo Commando! But, as usual, those D*** producers said my acting was horrible, and only let me be in that evil twins episode, never to be seen again!"

Big Chill: "This guy's a nutjob!"

Kane; "But that's not all! I also have the creator of that crappy Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventure Show trapped as well!" A light went on, and it showed him tied up, with tape on his mouth.

Big Chill: "So THAT'S why the new episode came on instead of my idea. No one will delay the awesomeness that is me!"

Gwen; "So, he was going to fulfill his end of the deal the whole time, but really can't at the moment."

Big Chill: "He will…"

Gwen: "If you say die, I swear to God…"

Big Chill: "He's gotta be stopped!"

Gwen: "Okay. How about making us visible now?"

Big Chill: "Gladly." I did that, and they both freaked out, then Abel saw the symbol on my chest.

Abel: "Kyle! How long were you there?"

Big Chill: "I wanted to help you solve the problem, but I see you already knew. You ARE good."

Abel: "I don't like to brag…"

Kane; "I am the true Kangaroo Commando! You should know this!"

Big Chill: "There's a good reason that happened. Your acting just wasn't that good was the reason, but you're a good special effects person, after all. Nothing to be ashamed of."

Kane: "GRRR! Tim Dean shall drop into the boiling vat of acid!" he pushed a button, and Tim Dean was dropped.

Big Chill: "No!" I went Metrion, and got my black energy around him, then levitated him to safety.

Metrion: "You okay, Tim?"

Tim Dean: "Yes! Freaked, but, cool!"

Metrion: "He has a new idea for a show, and you WON'T delay that awesomeness!"

Kane; "You actually LIKE that crappy alien hero show? By that talentless animator?!"

Tim Dean: "Talentless?! I'll have you know…"

Metrion: "Just get out of here, and get those papers to the producers! I'll deal with this psycho!"

Tim dean: "Beat him real good for me, okay, kid?"

Metrion: "It's Kyle!"

Tim Dean: "See ya!" He took off down the stairs, and left.

Metrion: "Now for… hey! Where's Kane?"

Gwen: "Over here!" She waved, and I saw Kane running with Abel trying to catch him.

Metrion: "I'll be right over!" I flew over, and suddenly, a dinosaur head flew out from the floor, and breathed fire at us. I went Humongousaur, and smashed it down.

Humongousaur: "Get back here, Kane!"

Kane: "Never! I have his gear! It's impossible!"

Humongousaur; "No it's not!" I went Lodestar, and tried my magnetism powers on him. He was stopped, and I pulled some of the gear off of him.

Lodestar: "Kane's still getting away!"

Gwen: "Let's go!"

Abel; "Just don't be too rough, okay? He'll be needed for possible new episodes."

Gwen; "Got it!" I went Goop, then launched my goopy arm up to where he just used a grappling hook and pulled myself up with Gwen inside me, and I set her down after we landed.

Kane: You can't do anything to me up here!"

Goop: "Yes, we can!" I shot a paintball into his face, blinding him, then Gwen kicked him down, then gave him a knockout blow to the face.

Goop: "That was WAY too easy."

Gwen: "He's just a special effects person. What can he do against two superheroes?"

Abel: "Against three, you mean." He used the shoes to launch himself up.

Goop: "Abel! Can I call you Abel?"

Abel: "When I'm not in costume. Is Kane alright?"

Gwen: "Yeah. Just knocked out."

Kane: "Not fully… Ouch that hurt."

Abel: "You are still important to the show, just not as Kangaroo Commando. Without you, the show would never have been a hit."

Kane: "Really? You acknowledge that?"

Abel: "Of course. All I did was read lines, do the scenes, you know that. But you, you did what made Kangaroo Commando work. The gear. Without that, he's just, um…"

Goop: "Commando?"

Abel: "Yes. The Commando. Not too popular sounding, eh?"

Goop: "Nope. Not by my standards."

Gwen: "I wouldn't be interested, either."

Abel: "You see?"

Kane: "Yes. I'm sorry I…"

Abel: "Aw, forget about that. Just be happy you did what you did." They hugged.

Goop: "So, we won?"

Gwen; "I think."

Kane: "Now get out of here before guards see you."

Goop: "Will do." I went Stinkfly, and carried Gwen off with me.

Outside…

Ben: "Hmph."

Kyle: "Ben… I was just worried for your safety!"

Ben: "Don't be."

Gwen: "So was I."

Ben: "Seriously?"

Gwen: "Who else would I call 'dweeb'?"

Ben: "Ha ha."

Max: "I got the RV fixed. I also got something for Ben back at a nearby convenience store." He pulled out a "Handy Buddy" action figure.

Max: "Reminded me of Fourarms."

Kyle: "Ah… whatever."

Tim Dean: "Ah, there you are!" he walked over to me.

Kyle: "How'd they take it?"

Tim Dean: "They liked the idea much better than my original show. They'll do it."

Gwen: "What was this new show even called?"

Kyle: "The Alien League of Justice! Presenting, Diamondhead, Wildmutt, Heatblast, Fourarms, Ghostfreak, XLR8, and Stinkfly! They are the ultimate force of heroes!"

Tim Dean: "And, Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures has been replaced with Kangaroo Commando, as requested."

Ben: "All RIGHT!"

Tim Dean: "I'd better be animating the episodes for the Alien League of Justice, then. Later." He walked back in, happy.

Kyle: "Just wait, Ben. This new show is going to rock!"

The new show came on, as scheduled, at 3:00 PM. Ben, Gwen, and I watched it.

Our reactions…

Ben; "Now THAT is a show!"

Kyle: "Did you see the part when Diamondhead shot down that other freak?"

Gwen: "But that was not as awesome as when XLR8 flicked Joker's nose, then tail-whipped him!"

Max; "I'm happy for you kids. Got your own TV show now."

The End.

Author's note: Alien League of Justice is my Ben 10 version of Justice League.

Diamondhead: Batman (Batarangs= Diamond shards)

Wildmutt: Wonder Woman (just because, and I wanted only the original 10)

Heatblast: Green Lantern (Energy projection/fire projection, closest I could get)

Fourarms: Superman (Superman's strongest, Fourarms is strongest)

Ghostfreak: Martian Manhunter (telepathy and intangibility mostly. Had to be either Ghostfreak or Upgrade, and Ghostfreak fits better)

XLR8: Flash (obvious)

Stinkfly: Hawkgirl (because Stinkfly has wings)


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: THRILLER! Thriller Night…**

Author's note: If you don't get the reference, I feel a little sorry for you.

Well, let's just say, chores are a drag, if you know what I'm getting at here. Max came out just angry at all three of us.

Max: "I ran out of water for the shower, AGAIN! Ben, it's your job to keep the water tank full."

Ben: "I will, just later."

Gwen: "Like how you're GOING to make your bed, and take out the trash?"

Max; "You're one to talk. Those dishes aren't going to wash themselves, Gwen."

Kyle: "Ooh! Ooh! OWNED, Gwen! You got OWNED!"

Max: "And you, Kyle! Is it too much to ask to keep the couch clean?" He pointed to the couch, and it was covered in all kinds of garbage.

Ben: "OWNED!"

Kyle: "Touché."

Max: "Why don't you three take a little responsibility, and clean up after your own messes?"

Kyle: "Okay 1. I'm an alien superhero. 2. That's ALL I'm required to do around here, and 3. You're not the boss of me. I can clean the couch whenever I darn well please, Max!" He kicked me out of the RV.

Max: "I expect you to sit out there until you come up with a good apology." He slammed the door.

Kyle: "D***."

Gwen: "And it's summer vacation, Grandpa."

Ben: "Yeah. If we wanted to do chores, we'd just stay home, ya know?"

Max: "Really?"

Ben: "Yeah. Really." He joined me outside.

Kyle: "What'd you say?"

Ben: "If we wanted to do chores, we'd just stay home." I walked away from him.

Ben: "WHAT?!"

Kyle: "NEED I REMIND YOU THAT IF YOU NEVER CAME OUT TO THAT PARK, YOU NEVER WOULD HAVE MET ME, OR EXPERIENCED THE AWESOMENESS THAT IS THE OMNITRIX?!!" I had a little bit of tears in my eyes.

Ben: "Oh. Yeah…" I kept walking away, ignoring Ben.

Ben: "Come on! Stop walking away!"

Kyle: "No."

Max: "Kids, come back. I know where we're going now."

Kyle; "Cool!"

Max; "And…"

Kyle: "As long as I'm under your roof, I have to obey your rules, right?" I grinned with sad eyebrows.

Max: "Good enough. Come on."

Kyle: "Yay!!" I skipped in.

Ben: "So girly."

Kyle: "AH, SHADDAP!" The RV zoomed off.

Later…

Kyle: "A farm was our next destination?"

Max: "You kids need to learn the values of hard work."

Ben: "Just because we forgot to do our chores?"

Gwen: "Apparently so, boys."

Kyle and Ben: "Awwww man!"

Kyle: "JINX!"

Ben: "Mmmm…"

Max; "Ben, Kyle, Gwen, this is for your own good."

Ben: "Hah!"

Kyle: "AW SHADDAP!"

Max: "Kyle…"

Kyle; "I just like saying that that way."

Farm woman: "I see you four made it on time! I'm Joan Maplewood, and here's my son, Todd."

Todd; "Hi."

Ben and Gwen: "Hi…"

Kyle: "Hey."

Joan: "I take it you're Max Tennyson, then."

Max: "Yes. Exactly."

Joan: "Well, that's out of the way, now it's time for the first job to be done."

Kyle: "Already?! No settling in?"

Joan: "Not yet." She pointed to a truck, loaded with bags.

Kyle; "Oh God no. This'll take forever!"

Max: "Not if we start now. Come on." We walked over, and when we were thrown bags, I almost immediately toppled over, while Ben and Gwen fell over instantly.

Kyle: "Time for a little…"

Max: "No,Kyle. It's a job for you. And only you, if you know what I mean."

Kyle: "Yeah. Of course, Max. Oops…" he smiled, and continued to walk off. It took at least an hour to fully unload the bags.

Todd: "That's out of the way now."

Ben: "Never again! Now what?"

Todd: "You have to milk the cows today."

Ben: "Aren't there machines for this?"

Todd: "Mom doesn't believe in them. Says they scare the cows. Any of you know how to milk?"

Gwen; "Isn't there something else?"

Todd; "Well, the manure has to be shoveled…"

Ben, Gwen and Kyle: "Milking!"

Todd: "Good for you then. Mom'll be back to check on you three later. See ya." He left. I immediately cracked an evil grin.

Gwen; "What's with that look?"

Kyle: "I can milk easily. Hold on."

Gwen: "You KNOW how to milk a cow?"

Kyle; "Yeah. It's easy. Just pull up a stool, and get a bucket under a cow, then squeeze their udders. GIMME THAT MILK, BESSIE!" I squeezed them, and I got milk to come out quickly.

Ben: "See ya later, then. You seem to got this covered."

Kyle: "Oh no you don't. You two are going to milk these other cows with me."

Gwen: "And if we don't?" I grabbed the Omnitirx, then flipped up the faceplate.

Ben: "Uh, got the message. Come on, Gwen."

Gwen: "Who'll you turn into? Starfire? Fourarms? Upchuck?"

Kyle: "Nope. Toepick."

Gwen; "I'll stay, too."

Kyle: "Thought so." We all started to milk the cows together, but Ben kept groaning, and Gwen just sighed every once in a while.

Kyle: "Okay guys, what's wrong?"

Gwen: "This is boring."

Ben: "I haven't played ANY Sumo Slammer games today! I need one now!"

Kyle: "I'll make this go by faster then. Anything to shut you two up." I glowed, and was Fourarms.

Fourarms: "How's this?"

Ben: "But, Grandpa's gonna yell at us again if we get caught."

Fourarms: "IF he catches us." I started grabbing the cows and milking them while stumbling around. Lots of mooing happened.

Fourarms: "Well, if I could stay still, we wouldn't have this problem, would we?" Gwen and Ben were resting in the hay, while Ben played his Sumo Slammer game.

Gwen: "This is kinda fun to watch, Ben."

Ben: "Can't talk. Smashing Kenko."

Gwen: "Whatever." The door opened, and I seemed to disappear.

Joan: "Just making sure you three weren't screwing up too much. Heard lots of noise. Where's Kyle?"

Ben: "Finishing up the last cow."

Joan: "Well, when you're done, go to Todd. He'll update you with other chores for the day." She closed the door, and I came out of a pile of hay.

Gwen: "That was SO close, Kyle."

Fourarms: "Gotta be more careful." I finished up the cows by using all four arms to squeeze an udder, instead of two cows at a time. Too careless and noisy.

Todd: "Your job now, is to slop the hogs."

Kyle: "What?"

Todd; "Feed the pigs their slop."

Kyle: "Oh. Gotcha that time. Thanks." He left.

Kyle: "Okay. Now, I'll really slop the hogs. Time for some Goop action." I glowed, but…

Gwen: "You're not Goop."

Ben: "Wildvine?"

Wildvine: "Wait a second. How am I… oh. Not gurgly at all. Okay. The Omnitrix gave me a freebie. Nice of it." I stretched out my arms, cut the food bags open, and started putting all of the pig's food in their troughs.

Wildvine: "That was extremely quick." I reverted to normal.

Ben: "Let's see what's next." We were now taken to a plowing field.

Todd: "How'd you slop the hogs so fast?"

Kyle: "Trade secret. Anyway, now what?"

Todd; "Try to get the horse to plow the field here. Easy, right?" he continued off again.

Kyle: "Hmm… Benwolf." I glowed green, then the light cleared to reveal…

Ben: "Wildmutt?"

Wildmutt: "Roar? ROARAR!" I roared to the horse, scaring it off, and I grabbed the plow, then started making lines in the ground, extremely fast.

Gwen: "The watch is being unusually generous today."

Ben: "Whatever. As long as it gets the chores done quick." I got the plowing done, then we went to Todd.

Todd: "Okay. Even plowing the whole field should take a heck of a lot longer than that. What's your secret?"

Kyle: "None."

Gwen: "We're just lucky, I guess."

Ben: "Extremely lucky."

Todd: "Well, anyway, how about gathering up the chicken eggs?"

Ben: "We'll do it."

Kyle: "See ya in a second." He continued walking off to do his jobs.

Kyle: "Jetray. Let's go!" I glowed, then…

Gwen: "XLR8? Seriously?" I looked at myself from head to toe.

XLR8: "Oh my GOD! XLR8! I missed you one of the most of all!" I hugged myself.

Ben: "That looks weird."

XLR8: "I'll just get this job done so we can call it a day that much quicker." I zoomed into the hen house, and literally 2 seconds later, I had every single egg in my grasp, and I set them all up where they went. I went normal again.

Todd: "Wow. Must've taken all three of you at once to do that."

Kyle: "Yep. Anything else?"

Todd: "One more job I can think of. Follow me." Ben and Gwen jumped up and down, but I just said, "Cool." And followed him.

Todd: "Make holes to stick these fence posts in. Easy, right?"

Kyle: "Most certainly, Todd. We'll get it done."

Todd: "I'll go and see if Mr. Tennyson needs help now." He went off in a different direction.

Kyle: "Okay. Who am I gonna get now?"

Ben: "Bio-Rex!"

Gwen: "Kyoxys? Frostbite?"

Kyle: "We shall soon see." I glowed, and became Diamondhead.

Ben: "Oh man."

Gwen: "All that anticipation for nothing."

Diamondhead: "I can still get this done, though. Just sit back and relax, okay?"

Gwen: "On it." They did that, and I went to digging tiny holes for the fence posts. After that, every chore had been finished, and we were at a dinner table.

Kyle: "Mm! Nice cooking Ms. Maplewood."

Joan: "Thank you."

Kyle: "Your welcome."

Ben: "Some actual grub for a change!"

Gwen: "And no real grubs!"

Kyle: "But the grubs are the bada**ness to the mix."

Joan: "Not at the table…"

Max; "He talks like that all the time. We don't mind one bit."

Joan: "Just not while you're under MY roof, got it?"

Kyle: "Okay."

Todd: "Want to hear a cool story?"

Kyle: "I'm listening."

Joan: "No Todd. Not another one of your tall tales."

Todd: "Sorry, Mom."

Kyle; "No, no, it's okay. I'll listen if no one else will."

Todd: "Later."

Dinner was quiet after that, and we went to the upstairs bedrooms.

Kyle: "Smells like egg in here."

Todd: "Our mom uses this room as an extra chicken coop."

Kyle: "Okay… Did NOT need to know that."

Gwen: "We might as well."

Max: "Ah, good farm air. Don't you just love it?"

Ben: "Not for this late at night."

Todd: "Now that Mom's gone…" He gestured for us to follow him, and we went downstairs.

Kyle: "Okay. What is it?"

Todd: "I snuck out one night, and out of nowhere, in a flash of purple lightning, comes a genuine Egyptian Mummy! It scared me off, and did something to some cows. It wasn't pretty!"

Kyle; "Um… okay. Strange."

Todd: "Yeah. Thought you'd say that. Good night." We went to bed for the night, but after I was sure everyone was asleep; I knocked near the top bunk.

Gwen: "They're asleep?"

Kyle: "Yeah. Let's go." We headed out through the window, quietly with Goop, and I went XLR8 to go off into the next yard over.

XLR8: "Here's where we split up." Gwen materialized her Lucky Girl costume on.

Gwen; "Okay."

XLR8: "I'll take this way, and you go that way." I pointed over to a silo.

Gwen: "Got it. Be back in a flash." She ran off over there.

XLR8: "That's my line…" I zoomed off more into the person's yard, and found two purple alien cows.

XLR8: "Now is not the time for alien beef to have a beef with ME!" They charged towards me, then I zoomed off to the side, and kicked one in the face, then tail-whipped the other. They 'mooed' at me, and charged again. This time, I slipped under them, then grabbed the barbed wire fence, and wrapped it around both of them, tying them together.

XLR8: "Ole!" I zoomed towards Gwen's direction, seeing her behind the silo.

Gwen: "Ssh! You'll blow my cover!" She grabbed my tail, and pulled me in.

Gwen: "This thing really IS a mummy, and it's digging for something."

XLR8: "What?"

Gwen: "I don't know. That's what I'm still trying to figure out, here."

XLR8: "Why would a mummy dig back IN to the ground? It makes no logical sense."

Gwen: "I feel that way, too."

XLR8: "Let's get the jump on 'im, if you know what I mean."

Gwen; "Sure do." We dived out from behind the silo, and the mummy reacted extremely quickly, jumping off to one side, then it wrapped around my tail with its bandages, and slammed me into the silo. Gwen tried to kick it, but it shaped itself so the kick went right through it.

Gwen: "It can reshape its body?" I went Swampfire, and burned the bandages around me. The mummy immediately released me, then swung its arm through the air, putting out the fire.

Swampfire: "This thing hates fire. Of course!" I hurled a fireball at it, but it just dodged my attack again.

Gwen: "It can reshape its body to dodge any attack that comes at it. I can't do anything to it physically!"

Swampfire: "How about some magic, then?"

Gwen: "I'm still perfecting one, but I don't know if it'll work for this kind of bad guy."

Swampfire: "Then I'll have to do something about it." I went Cannonbolt, and rolled out at it, and it jumped to dodge, then I jumped off the silo, and tackled it in the back, then transformed to Starfire, and shot it into the ground with a starbolt wave. Gwen punched it in the face, then kicked it aside.

Gwen: "It's only solid area is its face. If we can hit it there, we can do much more damage to it.

Starfire: "So I've noticed." I went Diamondhead, and shot diamond shards at it. It dodged each shot with little trouble, but it didn't notice Gwen come at it with an uppercut.

Diamondhead: "I can give it a distraction, then you can hit it."

Gwen: "Or the other way around." She charged to punch it, but it dodged Gwen's attack, then got hit by a punch from me to its face, and it slid against the ground. I slammed the ground, calling up a diamond prison, but it slipped through, then shot out its fist, and punched me across the face. I then went Humongousaur, and jumped at it to punch it, but it moved off to the side slightly, straight into me transforming into Fourarms, giving it a gut shot, and I hurled it over to Gwen, making her kick it upwards. I went Heatblast, and shot up a flamethrower, but it shaped itself so the fire went through it.

Heatblast: "This thing is seriously getting annoying."

Gwen: "It's going to catch on eventually."

Heatblast; "I know. We need another plan." The mummy got up, then sent out its bandages. I shot a fire ball at each one, burning it up. It whipped up a tornado, sending it at us, and we took it head on. Turns out, it extinguished the fire on its fingers.

Heatblast: "It can just blow fire out, so we can't burn it up."

Gwen: "Obviously." I went XLR8, ran into the barn nearby, and threw out some gardening tools at it. It made them miss entirely, but Gwen managed to land a blow to its face.

XLR8: "We have to get it while it's reshaping itself."

Gwen: "That helps." The mummy then grabbed the silo, and ripped apart the bottom. It was about to fall on Gwen, so I went Humongousaur, and caught it.

Gwen: "Kyle! That was close!"

Humongousaur: "No worries… AGH!" I grew to 30 feet tall, then threw it off to the side.

Humongousaur: "Where's the mummy?"

Gwen: "It's gone. Whatever it was digging for is gone, too." I went Jetray.

Jetray: "Come on, Gwen." We flew back into the bed, and went to sleep, but…

Joan: "Rise and SHINE!"

Kyle: "WHOA!"

Max: "AH! Isn't it good to wake up early?" Gwena dn I looked at each other, then fell asleep immediately. Nothing else was going on but a lot of chores, like last time, but I decided to give the watch a rest for now.

Max: "Well, now I'm finished, How about you three?"

Ben: "We JUST got done."

Kyle: "Um, Max?"

Max: "What?"

Kyle: "Gwen and I want you to come with us tonight. We got a lead on that alien mummy Todd told us about."

Max: "It's real?"

Kyle: "Yeah."

Max: "I'll need to get my gear. We'll go after dinner tonight. All four of us."

Ben: "Mummy hunt!"

Max: "Okay…"

Later… Gwen and I took Max to see the alien cows.

Kyle: "I tried to get the Omnitrix to scan them, too. It didn't get their DNA at all."

Max: "That has a simple explanation. These aren't alien cows. They're mutated Earth cows."

Ben: "Seriously? A mummy wants to mutate cows?"

Max: "This was caused by corrodium."

Kyle: "Corrodium?"

Max: "A dangerous element, not commonly found on Earth. If you touch it, you mutate."

Kyle: "More like get near it."

Max: "This mummy obviously wants corrodium, but for what real purpose?"

Kyle: "To mutate things, right?"

Max: "A possibility. Corrodium is usually used for other means. We're going out tonight."

Gwen: "Let's take that mummy down. Once and for all!"

Max: "If it wants corrodium, it will go anywhere it can find any." We got into the RV, and followed Max's scanner.

Max: "There's corrodium inside this building."

Ben: "Digby Dairy? They make my favorite ice cream!"

Kyle: "We have to get in before that mummy does, and take the corrodium out."

Ben: "We'll have to sneak past that guard."

Kyle: "Leave it to me." I went Big Chill, and grabbed Ben and Gwen, then they grabbed Max, and I turned us invisible, so we walked right by the guard, and we got inside, searching the grounds. I changed back after I got us through past the guard. We reached the ice cream producing room, where Max's scanner started beeping.

Max: "There are trace levels of corrodium here. Down there." He pointed to a level below the balcony.

Kyle: "I'll get it out before that mummy does!" I glowed green, then became…

Kyle: "RATH!!!!" I jumped down, and punched the ground, creating a shockwave through the floor, and I kept punching the floor until it gave way to reveal the corrodium.

Rath: "There. Now, we get it out."

Gwen: "Good going, Tony. You did the mummy's work for it!"

Rath: "Whatever, Gwendolyn Tennyson!" The lights started flickering on and off, showing the mummy slowly creep in towards us.

Ben: "Oh no!"

Max: "Ben, Gwen, quick!" they both ran over with him, and he gave them each disks, then placed it on his chest, making a suit, which Ben and Gwen did.

Ben: "What is this exactly?"

Max: "A Hazmat suit. Protects us from the corrodium's radiation."

Rath; "Hey! What about me?!"

Max: "As long as you're an alien, you should be perfectly fine."

Rath: "Should be?! Let me tell you something Maxwell Tennyson! You have GOT to know what you're doing! You're a professional Plumber for F***'s sake!"

Max: "Sorry. A little rusty."

Rath: "Now ain't the time!" The mummy punched me, sending me into a machine.

Rath: "Let me tell you something, Mutating Mummy Alien! Mutating things IS. NOT. COOL!!!" I jumped out at it, and punched it across the face. It went flying through the air, colliding with a wall.

Rath; "And you can kiss my striped furry a**!!" I roared, then charged towards it again.

Gwen: "What is with him?"

Max: "He's an Apoplexian."

Ben: "What?"

Max: "An Apoplexian. They believe anything can be solved by hitting it hard enough. They're also very aggressive and stupid."

Gwen: "I am so glad Ben didn't get the Omnitrix now."

Ben: "Why?!"

Gwen: "If you had this form, you'd be even more of a doofus."

Ben: "Ha ha."

Max: "We need to make sure the mummy doesn't get the corrodium, no matter what happens." They ran out to get it, and nearly got it, before the mummy went flying into Max.

Rath: "You call this a fight!? Come on, String Cheese! Hit me with your best shot!" The mummy got up, and tried to go for the corrodium, but I tackled it before it got it, then grabbed the corrodium and threw it to Ben.

Rath: "Get that corrodium out of here, Benjamin Tennyson!"

Ben: "Hey!"

Rath; "Let me tell you something Benjamin Tennyson! When I tell you to take something out of the area, it's usually for the greater good! Now do it!" I roared in his face at the last sentence.

Ben: "Okay…" He ran as quick as he could.

Rath: "Gwendolyn Tennyson, come on! We need to take this thing out!"

Gwen: "I want to try out that spell now! Mulchia Objectia!" Her Hazmat suit expanded, then went bouncing everywhere, knocking me down, then hitting the mummy across the chest, then colliding with Max, when she deflated.

Rath: "What the hell kind of spell was that load of s***!!"

Gwen: "Oh…that wasn't supposed to happen…"

Max: "Spells don't work in Hazmat suits, I guess."

Rath: "Wouldn't it have been better not to cast a spell, especially since you don't know the consequences, Gwendolyn Tennyson?!"

Gwen; "How was I supposed to…"

Rath: "I don't know! You just were!"

Max: "I think we'd better get out of here." The mummy got up, the picked me up, and hurled me into another machine. I erupted, extremely mad at it.

Rath: "Now you want to fight! You just made this interesting, Mutating Mummy Alien!" I charged towards it, and it ran towards me. We collided, and it wrapped up its fingers around me, but I cut through them, then punched it in the face, and jammed my claw through the mask, and punched through its chest, and hurled it towards the peanut shredder, which Ben was near, so he turned it on, and we watched the mummy get shredded.

Ben: "There we go!"

Rath: "Wow, Benjamin Tennyson! How'd you know where that switch was?!"

Ben: "Just guessed?"

Rath; "Whatever. This dude's toast now." Suddenly, tape wrapped around my mouth, and hurled me straight towards a freezer machine.

Rath: "Hey! What gives?!" The mummy came out, but the security guard came through the door we did, and was surprised to see the mummy. The mummy grabbed him, then exposed him to the corrodium. It mutated him into the same kind of monster that the cows changed into.

Max: "No!"

Ben; "Kyle!" he jumped down, then drop kicked the mutant, but unfortunately dropped the corrodium. The mummy grabbed it, and pulled him in.

Rath: "No!" I pushed him out of the mummy's grip, but the mummy slapped my Omnitrix symbol after I did, forcing it to turn yellow.

Omnitrix: "New form acquired. Transforming now." I glowed green, and I turned into the mummy.

Kyle: "Ouch! Why I oughta… hm? I'm not Rath anymore?! Great. Just great."

Gwen: "At least he's not in anger management mode anymore."

Kyle: "Real funny, Gwen." I ran for the mummy, and punched it across the face. It turned to see me.

Kyle: "I'm Benmummy now. There's no chance to escape me, alien mummy!" It created a tornado that blew me away, but I landed safely on a wall, then jumped back at it, kicking it in the face. It slapped me, and I slid across the ground.

Benmummy: "This is gonna take some getting used to…"

Gwen: "Kyle, you okay?!"

Benmummy: "Yeah. Just handle the other freak!"

Max: "We will! Hold on!" They ran for the other guy. Max punched it, and Gwen found Ben.

Gwen: "You still alive, Ben?"

Ben: "Yeah. Just banged up. What's with Kyle?"

Gwen: "He just became the mummy, and he's fighting it."

Ben: "At least he's not yelling all the time now."

Gwen: "We need to help Grandpa fight the mutant thing."

Ben: "Got it." I was still pulverizing the other mummy, or was it the other way around?

Benmummy: "Ouch… This thing knows how to use its form better than I do. It's how it spent its life…" I got up, trembling, while the other mummy walked slowly towards me.

Benmummy: "You could at least talk, you know." It shot its hand out towards me, which I ducked under, then shot a tornado at it unintentionally.

Benmummy: "So that's how you use the tornado. It could save be from being lit on fire." It collided with a wall, then jumped out, and ran for me.

Benmummy: "I think it's time for a different course of action." I transformed to Big Chill.

Big Chill: "This should do it." I shot a full power blizzard at it. It sent its fingers at me, but when I was done shooting out the blizzard, it was frozen rock solid.

Big Chill: "There. Now to help the others." I ran towards them, then shot an ice beam from my hand, freezing up the mutant guy.

Gwen: "I had him!"

Big Chill: "Sorry. I just wanted to wrap things up."

Ben: "NOT funny."

Big Chill: "I made a funny? I didn't even know it. Wow." I reverted to normal.

Kyle: "That was sweet! Weird thing is, when I became Rath, I was trying to be Diamondhead. Guess the watch temporarily bugged up, huh?"

Max: "I guess."

Kyle: "So, when this guy is normal again, he'll thaw out, right?"

Max: "Yes, he should."

Kyle; "Cool." We left the ice cream factory, without the Hazmat suits on, too.

Gwen: "I have to admit, I learned something today."

Ben: "What's that?"

Gwen: "Farms suck."

Kyle: "And we learned our lesson. We will do our chores from now on, Max. We promise."

Max: "So we don't have to go back to the farm?"

Kyle: "I don't think so. Why?"

Max: "I didn't want to be stuck with manure duty again." We laughed.

Max: "Now let's hit the road."

The end.

Note: For those of you who want Nanomech in this story, he'll show up in Monster Weather, two chapters from now. So, don't bug me about him, okay? I think he's awesome, too. And, when season four starts up, you'll get to see the forms I have planned for "Kyle 10 Alien Force", one at a time. But only 9 of the 10, though. The last one you'll have to guess…


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: Take Me Out to the Ball Game… WITH DEADLY ROBOTS?!**

How crazy things can get on a night out, huh? We were at a carnival the night before this actual adventure took place.

Ben: "Hey! This game is rigged! I hit the middle!"

Stand runner: "You paid, got three tries, and failed, dude, sorry."

Ben: "GRRR!" He left the stand, and saw me going at Whack-A-Mole, and I won a prize.

Ben: "Kyle!"

Kyle: "What?"

Gwen: "Something didn't go your way, and you want Kyle to fix it and make it all better for you?"

Ben: "Hey! How'd you know?!"

Kyle: "There's a saying for something like this, Ben. You win some, you lose some."

Ben: "You always beat bad guys, though!"

Kyle: "That's because I can't afford to lose, plus, I have an unbreakable will!"

Gwen: "And us?"

Kyle: "And you guys."

Max: "Kyle's right Ben. Sometimes, you also have to accept defeat."

Ben: "But I want a prize… *sniff*"

Kyle: "Aw come on… crying's for wimps. Wimpy."

Ben: "You cried, too!"

Kyle; "I had a valid reason. You're going to cry because you failed at a carnival game, and seeing I'm doing better than you, you want me to fix your problem for you, knowing I disagreed, you think by throwing a pity party, I'll pity you, and do it out of some little trace of sympathy I may have in my heart for you. I've done it, you've taken advantage of it, and I ain't falling for it, again, so have your little party for someone that's dumb enough to fall for it that's better than you."

Gwen: "Harsh…"

Kyle: "He has to learn I'm not always going to be by his side to help him out of some crazy situation." I heard Ben actually sounding like he's going to cry.

Kyle: "Oh come on, Ben, not in public like this, please? Come on, you have to have at least some bit of self control not to… please don't... OKAY FINE! I'll get you your F***ING PRIZE! Just let me look for something."

Ben: "YAY!" He followed me after I handed the prize I got to Gwen.

Ben: "There's something! If you can eat all these beans in a barrel, without stopping to breathe, you win an MP3 player! Perfect!"

Kyle: "You expect me to use Upchuck for… Actually yeah, I think I will. I haven't used him for a while, and I like him. You got yourself an MP3 player, Tennyson." I went Upchuck, then Ben carried me to the guy, and set me on the stand.

Stand runner 2: "How can I help you two?"

Ben: "I'll bet you 50 dollars that my friend here can eat that barrel whole, without stopping to breathe, even once!"

Stand Runner 2: "That little thing? Oh this'll be a treat! I'll bet 50 dollars, and that MP3 player he can't."

Ben: "You're on. Do it, Upchuck."

Upchuck: "On it, Ben!" I jumped down, ran to the top of the barrel, then released all of my tongues, ingesting every bean at once, then swallowed it all down, and burped.

Stand Runner 2: "I can't believe it! How did something that small ingest a whole BARREL of Jelly Beans?"

Ben: "A deal's a deal. Give me my MP3 player."

Stand Runner 2: "Here."

Ben: "And my money?"

Stand Runner 2: "Here you go. Now get out of here."

Ben: "Pleasure doing business with you." I went back to normal.

Kyle: "I think I'm gonna be sick, like last time with Nessy… OH GOD…"

Ben: "I made some money, and got an MP3 Player. Thank you, Upchuck."

Kyle: "*BUURRRP!*" A truck then came by, almost running Ben and I over, when we jumped out of the way. Gwen was running after it, in her Lucky Girl outfit.

Kyle: "Gwen, what's wrong?"

Gwen: "Those guys stole the Liberty Bell!"

Kyle: "WHAT?" I went Jetray.

Jetray: "Hop on!" Gwen hopped on, and we took off. I shot my laser beams down in front of the truck, making them stop.

Guy: "What the hell?"

Guy 2: "Laser beams?" They then felt two things hit the top of the truck roof.

Guy: "What was that?"

Guy 2: "I'm scared, man…" They screamed when they saw a pink fist burst through the top of the truck, and they saw me as Chromastone lifting up the top, then throwing it aside.

Chromastone: "Anything you guys would want with this bell, exactly?"

Gwen: "Yeah boys. Anything?"

Guy: "Run!"

Guy 2: "I'm coming!" They both left the car, and ran in the opposite direction. Gwen and I jumped off of the car, and I prepared a laser blast, but burped, sending it up into the sky.

Gwen: "Kyle?"

Chromastone: "Ugh… Too many jellybeans… Oh man…" I barfed.

Gwen: "EWW!!"

Chromastone: "Ugh… That did NOT feel good at all." I went XLR8, then zoomed off in the crook's direction, and stopped in front of them.

XLR8: "Okay, guys. There's nowhere left to… Oh God… BLEAGH!!" I barfed into their faces, and they both fainted.

XLR8: "Um… Okay… I won?"

Ben: "Barf-tailty!"

Max: "Kyle, what did you do?"

XLR8: "Too many jellybeans, Oof… plus Upchuck digestive tract stuff… BLEAGH!!!!"

Max: "Get him to the RV!" Max grabbed my tail, then Gwen grabbed my chest, and lifted me upwards to the RV, setting me on the couch.

XLR8: "Oh man… I got an idea to kill this stuff for good…" I went Upchuck.

Upchuck: "Open a window! Now!" Max opened a window.

Upchuck: "Now, Ben, lift me so my face is facing out the window. I'll do the rest." Ben carried me, and made sure my head was out the window. I shot out a huge barf-loogie, and it hit the ground ahead, and exploded, scattering the gunk everywhere.

Upchuck: "Ah. Much better."

Ben: "Good. Instant cure for barf: Let Kyle transform to Upchuck and let him shoot out through the window. Cool!" He sat back down, then let his MP3 player play his songs. I reverted to normal.

Kyle: "Okay. I'll help you not look like a total fool in public, but that's it! If it's over something trivial, then forget it. All I want to say is I won't be there by your side every step of the way."

Ben: "But while it's summer you will be. Never forget that."

Kyle: "Please. Like it'll be that for your whole life…"

Gwen: "Let's talk about something else. Like that stuffed dog Kyle won for me! I named him Harry, he's a golden retriever…"

Ben: "You won that for her? What kind of persuasion did you do to…"

Kyle: "Nothing. It's what boyfriends do for girlfriends."

Ben: "It takes crying in public from me, but nothing from her!? How unfair!"

Gwen: "Something else, dweeb!"

Kyle: "Why do you insult Ben like that anyway?"

Gwen: "You called Vilgax worse things, right?!"

Kyle: "He's a BAD guy. Part of the hero-villain thing."

Max: "How about we all just stay quiet for the rest of the night? I need to drive."

Kyle: "Couldn't have said it better myself."

The next day, we stopped by a baseball stadium for Little League games.

Max: "It's Ben's home team, the Cannons, vs. the Squires for the championship!"

Ben: "Yeah. I tried out for that team once."

Kyle: "Really? How'd it work out?"

Gwen: "He couldn't run, catch, or anything required for baseball."

Kyle: "Oh man."

Ben: "Didn't want to be reminded."

Voice: "Well, if it isn't Wedgie Tennyson!"

Kyle: "Wedgie Tennyson? Hm?"

Ben: "Oh no. Not them!"

Kyle: "Who?"

Voice: "I said, WEDGIE TENNYSON! Get over here you little punk!"

Ben: "Kyle, hide me! Go Big Chill and turn invisible!"

Kyle: "Nah. If it's just some school bullies, we shouldn't need an alien. I got this myself."

Ben: "You sure? At least transform to Rath!"

Kyle; "Only if they need to be reminded. I'll go with you."

Ben: "Thanks!" We walked over, then saw them. One had a huge head, and dark skin, and the other had glasses, and was shorter.

Kyle: "Well. School bully and his little toady. Seems you've been giving Ben lots of trouble."

Kid: "Hey! I'll remind you you're talking to the star of this team! Cash himself!"

Kyle: "Cash? Is that some little codename you picked for yourself, or was your Mom dumb enough to actually name you that?"

Cash's toady: "Hey! Shut up!"

Kyle: "I heard worse, toady. Now if you don't mind…"

Toady: "The name's JT."

Cash: "Shut up."

JT: "Okay."

Ben: "How'd you jerks even make this team?"

Cash: "100% skill!" I snickered.

JT: "And four other kids got the flu."

Cash: "Didn't I just say…"

JT: "Okay." I outright laughed this time.

Cash: "What are you laughing at?!"

Kyle: "The fact you and your little friend here can't seem to find anything better to do than torture Ben here half the time, and you only got into the team because four kids, maybe even better than you at this game, got sick, and you guys took their places. You must really be damaged."

Cash; "You wanna go?"

Kyle: "Don't pick on someone three years older than you, if you're smart."

Cash: "I'm the toughest kid around! I'd be glad to prove it to you!"

Kyle: "Ha. At least you have guts! Bring it, tough guy!" He tried to punch me, but I grabbed his fist.

Cash: "Hey!" I then ducked lower, and punched his nuts. He keeled over, then I picked him up, spun him like a pro wrestler, and hurled him at JT. They were dazed, then I piledrived them both, and got up, smiling triumphantly. Ben was smiling as well.

Cash: "That was a cheap shot, man!"

JT: "And using me as target practice!?"

Kyle: "People like you two disgust me. Leave Ben alone from now on, or suffer my Rath even more."

Gwen: "I didn't know you knew that stuff!"

Kyle: "I would use my full power, but this guy shouldn't be coming back anymore."

Cash: "Hey! I'm still waiting! This time, no cheap shots!"

Kyle: "You asked for it." I used a back-fist after he got up, and he fell back a few feet. I then had my full body facing him in a guard stance, making a "bring it" gesture for him. He ran for me, obviously angered, and threw a big, sloppy punch. I blocked it, then threw it off to the side, and gave him a side-kick to the gut, then, adding insult to injury, I guess, I sweeped him off his feet, and he fell to the ground on his back.

Kyle; "Act and talk tough, huh? But you can't put up a decent fight. Another reason I hate your kind." I then got down on him in a full mount.

Cash: "Hey! Get off!" I was now slugging him across the face while I had him down. One of my punches gave Cash a black eye. I then punched his nose, hoping it would get bloody, even I have to admit. I then got up, and said, "Hmph." Cash got up, exactly how I left him, but with no bloody nose. I really didn't care though, either way, as long as he learned his lesson.

JT: "Now Cash can't play!"

Kyle; "Yeah he can. I didn't break any bones. Although next time, I WILL."

Cash: "We'll meet again after the game! Only this time, you won't know what's coming for ya!"

Kyle: "Play your stupid Little League game. I only hope you eventually learn your lesson about bullying other kids." I walked towards Ben.

Ben: "How do you know all this?"

Kyle: "Combination of learning myself, and watching MMA matches on TV."

Gwen: "You just got even more awesome!" She hugged me, and kissed me.

Max: "Was all that necessary?"

Kyle: "Considering what I can do, yes. I don't want to go alien unless he won't learn any other way."

Ben: "You held back on him? Why?"

Kyle: "It isn't worth it unless he's that dumb. If I can't persuade him, Rath will."

Gwen: "Isn't using Rath a little too extreme?"

Kyle: "Nah. I would only yell at the two of them. You know how good Rath is at persuading people."

Ben: "Let's see them lose. The team they're up against is undefeated for all the time they've played. I can't wait."

Kyle: "If we can see them lose, then fine. He deserves an upset." We walked through, and started to sit and watch the game. After a long time of watching, Ben poked me.

Kyle: "What?"

Ben: "I got an idea for Cash's humiliation, part 2."

Kyle: "I'm listening…" He whispered his plan into my ear, and I nodded.

Gwen: "What are you two scheming?"

Kyle: "Nothing. We both just have to use the bathroom."

Max: "Hurry, though. You'll miss the exciting parts."

Kyle: "Oh, we won't miss a thing." We left, and instead of heading through outhouses, we headed through to the side of the bleachers.

Kyle: "This'll be so much fun!"

Ben: "Ready? Cash is up to bat now. I have a camera, too." I went XLR8.

XLR8: "Ha. I'll take him out to the ball game alright." I zoomed at him, and pulled his pants, and underwear, needless to mention, down at light-speed, and stopped for just a split second to get a picture of it, then ran back.

Ben: "So?"

XLR8: "We'll see in just a sec." The picture showed through the back of the camera.

Ben: "EW!!"

XLR8: "What?"

Ben: "That's just overkill what you did there, dude!"

XLR8: "I just added my own twist to the plan. So?"

Ben; "Oh my God, dude. You took a picture of his… his… I don't even want to talk about it."

XLR8: "That's MATURE humor for you, Ben."

Ben: "He pulled his pants up. They're redoing the pitch! Get ready!"

XLR8: "I got this set just right." I zoomed up right before the ball hit him, then positioned it right towards his crotch, and it then hit him there.

Cash: "OOOOWWWWW!!!"

Ben: "And he's out of the game for good!"

XLR8: "Nah. He might heal up later. He's his final strike pitch. What do I do now?" Ben whispered something to me, and I nodded, then prepared to take off again. As soon as it was about to hit the bat, I positioned the ball towards his other eye, and it pulverized him in it, kicking him out of the game for good, since he couldn't see worth squat.

XLR8: "Now that's something he can't heal from too quickly."

Ben: "JT's turn now."

XLR8: "Want me to do the same things to him?"

Ben: "Make his glasses break."

XLR8: "Awesome!" On both of his first pitches, I made the ball break his glasses, then the last one in his mouth.

Ben: "Operation humiliate Cash and JT complete."

XLR8: "How about we make your team win, huh?"

Ben: "Okay. This is near the end of the game, and the points to tie up. Why not? I'm feeling generous."

XLR8: "Okay." The next kid hit the ball, and I made sure the ball made all kinds of weird loops in the air, or just make people prevent grabbing the ball, until the inning was up. The score was 30-20, Cannon's favor. I had zoomed back to Ben, and reverted to normal.

Kyle: "Plan complete."

Ben: "Let's head back." We did, only to see that Max was disappointed.

Max: "You missed the rest of the game."

Kyle: "Sorry. LONG bathroom break. Didn't think it would last so long."

Ben: "Yeah. Oops. The camera slipped out of his pocket on accident.

Gwen: "hey wait. Is that MY camera?"

Kyle: "Gwen's? What do you mean?"

Gwen picked it up, and searched through her pictures, and noticed the picture.

Gwen: "EW!"

Max: "What?" He picked it up, and looked.

Max: "That's not right."

Kyle: "Ben…"

Ben: "What?"

Kyle: "You told me it was YOUR camera. Not Gwen's!"

Ben: "Must've slipped my mind."

Max: "Were you two in the bathroom at all?"

Ben: "I was."

Kyle: "Okay. I guess I might as well explain. Ben hatched a scheme to keep humiliating Cash and JT, and I went through with it, because it sounded like real fun! I went XLR8, and made the ball do all those crazy things in the final inning."

Gwen: "Kyle, I guess I can't blame you for going for it, but BEN! This is my PROPERTY! You can't take it unless I say so!"

Ben: "But it was for a plan!"

Cash; "Hey! I'm back!" His first eye was open, but the other one still was black. JT was still trying to wear what was left of his glasses, and had a big bandage thing in his mouth.

Kyle: "Oh, this is gonna be fun. What happened?"

Cash: "Some idiot on the other team did all this to me! And I'm gonna take it out on Ben!"

Ben: "AHHH!"

Kyle: "You just don't learn, do you Cashy-boy?"

Cash: "WHAT DID YOUC ALL ME?!"

Kyle: "You heard me. Do I have to whisper it to you? Was I not speaking English? Did I stutter? What?"

Cash; "That's it! I'm gonna kick your butt!" He punched me across the face. "All right!" He yelled out of happiness.

Kyle: "That didn't hurt a bit, Cash. But since you won't listen, I'm gonna have to get tough."

Cash: "Why you…" I glowed green in front of him, then they both saw Rath.

Cash: "What are you? Some kinda freak?!"

Rath: "Let me tell you something, Cash, Ben Tennyson's worst enemy! You just can't go beating up people because you want to, or you're angry at what some other kid did to you!" I picked him up by his collar. "If you do this again, I will personally make you my next dinner plate! IS THAT CLEAR CASH, BEN TENNYSON'S WORST ENEMY???!!!!" I roared in his face at the end, as loud as I could.

Cash: "Um…" I only growled at this.

Rath: "DID I NOT MAKE MYSELF PERFECTLY CLEAR, CASH, BEN TENNYSON'S WORST ENEMY?! DO I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF, SPEAK IN A LANGUAGE YOU UNDERSTAND, LIKE FISTS IN THE FACE???!!!!"

Cash: "You did, you did! Just put me down!"

Rath: "I thought so!" I threw him down, then grabbed JT by his collar, and started roaring in his face.

Rath: "AND YOU, JT, CASH'S TOADY, I EXPECT YOU TO MAKE SURE HE DOESN'T!! IS THAT CLEAR!?"

JT: "Yes sir! Anything to stay alive!" I threw him at Cash, then reverted to normal.

Kyle: "Now, if I hear from anyone at all that you guys don't live up to your part of the bargain…" I went Rath in front of them again, and picked them both up.

Rath: "YOU BOTH WILL HAVE YOUR HEADS PLANTED ON MY TROPHY WALL! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE TONE OF MY VOICE!?" I threw them both into a garbage can the next time, and reverted to normal.

JT: "Yes. We'll be like a moose head on your wall."

Cash: "We'll listen! I promise!"

Kyle: "Good." I walked away.

Cash: "Could you at least let us out of this garbage can?"

Kyle: "Nah. Should be easy enough for you to figure out." They rolled out, then walked off muttering things like "Ouch my face."

Kyle: "That'll teach them not to mess with Ben again."

Gwen: "You really went there. I'm both astonished, and kind of liking that."

Ben: "Alright! Rath will so enforce it!"

Max: "Still extreme the way you did it."

Kyle: "Nah."

Max (imitating Rath): "I will put your heads on my trophy wall!"

Kyle: "Nah. I really wouldn't. Reinforcement is something you need to seal a deal like that."

Ben: "What if they don't stop?"

Kyle: "We can either blackmail Cash, or I can squash them with Humongousaur or Way Big like bugs. Either satisfies me."

Gwen: "So, you want me to keep that picture?"

Kyle; "Put it on a memory card or something, but password protect it. Make sure it's only something you know, and no one else does."

Gwen: "Got it."

With Cash and JT…

Cash: "Can you believe that kid Tennyson's hanging out with? He's brutal!"

JT: "Tougher than you, even!"

Cash: "No he's not!"

JT: "But he threw you and I into trash cans, and turned into a giant tiger guy. You can't beat him, superpowered or not."

Cash: "I'll find some way. I promise you, JT. I will get even with him."

JT: "The odds aren't in your favor, you know that."

Cash: "Shut up!"

Squire 1: "You two! You made us lose the game!"

JT: "We did?"

Cash: "How?"

Squire 2: "You will come with us now."

Cash: "Who's gonna make us?"

Squire 3: "Us." They mobbed them, and started carrying them off.

Gwen: "I've looked up the squires, and these kids don't even have records. Most of their names come from famous baseball players of the past, too."

Kyle; "Investigation, then?"

Gwen: "Big time. Come on." Gwen put on the Lucky Girl suit, and I went XLR8. We zoomed off in the distance towards the city, and further out, was the Squire's van.

XLR8: "The van for the Squires."

Gwen: "Infiltration time. Come on." I nodded, then went Big Chill, and phased through the wall, then turned invisible.

Big Chill: "Let's go." We went further in, then I saw what really astonished me.

Big Chill: "Robots? What is this?"

Gwen: "JT and Cash are here, too!" She pointed to a rack, which had them caught in it.

Big Chill: "Serves them right."

Gwen: "Let's leave them be for now."

Big Chill: "Yeah. Bad guy's plans. Slightly more important."

Coach; "Well, well, well. Thought you could resist, huh?"

Cash: "How about letting us go?"

Coach: "No. We need more team members." Some robot bodies came out, then Cash and JT's normal faces were molded on them, but wearing Squire's uniforms instead of Cannon uniforms.

Big Chill: "Kid napping real kids, then replacing them with robots! That's just cruel!"

Coach: "We shall eventually replace the President of the U.S. with a robot copy, as well. The government will be in my partner's hands. Now that you two know my plan, we really can't let you leave alive."

JT: "We're dead."

Cash: "Nice living, huh?"

Big Chill: "Actually, no." I became solid and visible.

JT: "Another alien!"

Cash: "And he has the same symbol from that tiger freak! You're him, aren't you!?"

Big Chill: "Yeah. Here's the thing. We ran into each other by coincidence, so don't blame me for your troubles this time, Cash."

Gwen: "We're going to have to save you, too."

JT: "And Lucky Girl's your sidekick?"

Gwen: "I AM NOT HIS SIDEKICK! WE'RE PARTNERS!"

Big Chill: "The robots are coming!" The squires team was chasing after us, and I went Benwolf, then charged into the fight. Gwen ran to Cash and JT's rack, and got them out of it.

JT: "Thanks."

Cash: "Let's just get out of here!" He grabbed JT, and ran out. I was slashing apart the robots coming after me, and howled at the Cash and JT-bots, destroying them, and Gwen was still helping me fight them off, while a switch was pressed by the coach, and we were hearing a self-destruct countdown.

Benwolf: "Are they frickin serious?!"

Gwen: "Run!" I transformed into Cannonbolt, then rolled up around Gwen, and took off through the building. The building exploded, and I unrolled, showing Gwen again.

Gwen: "THAT was close."

Cannonbolt: "Tell me about it."

Cash: "Hey!" He walked up to me.

Cannonbolt: "Do I have to do that again?"

Cash: "You saved me, so I'll let you off the hook this ONE time."

Cannonbolt: "Okay…"

JT: "You can get us back to the field, right?" I went Stinkfly.

Stinkfly: "Yes, I can. Hold on." I flew back, landing in the front of the Little League game area.

Gwen: "Don't you guys have one more match to prepare for?"

Cash; "Yeah. We gotta go." They left, and I reverted to normal, while Gwen made her costume come off.

Kyle: "We got to be extra-prepared now. That coach is planning to kidnap the president, and by the looks of things, he's coming HERE to watch a game."

Gwen: "We need to set up a plan."

Kyle: "But what?"

Gwen: "Leave it to me."

The next game…

As said, the president was now there to watch the game. I was waiting near the Cannon's dugout, for the sign of them winning, and releasing the robots out. The game went by decently the whole time, and the Cannons had managed to win at the end of the game. The Squires, as planned by me, all turned into robots and started going berserk on the field.

Kyle: "Now!" I transformed to Benmummy, and shot my fist through the crowd of robots, and Gwen flipped out of the stands as Lucky Girl, helping me fight the robots along the way. One tried to jump at me, but I blew it off with a tornado. One got me from behind, then I went Echo Echo, slipped under it, and screamed, and multiplied to 5 of me, and screamed out in all directions. Gwen flipped up into the stands to protect the president, punching and kicking through them. Max and Ben found a way to Gwen and the President, and Max was shooting at the robots.

President: "What on Earth is…"

Max: "Come with us."

President: "Okay." Max started to take the president with him, and Gwen and Ben took off after him, fighting extra robots. The ones still on the field were taking out the Echo's, so we merged back to one, then I exploded through the crowd as Starfire on a rampage of constant starbolt attacks. I managed to kill the rest of them, and went to catch up with Ben, Gwen, and Max. They were going through a hall of fame like place, and decided it would be safe for the time being, until the coach managed to burst through a wall.

Coach: "You four aren't going anywhere." He then revealed himself to be a robot, but bigger, and shoulder cannons were on it.

Gwen: "Grandpa, Ben, this one's mine."

Ben: "You don't have to tell me twice!" They left, and the coach attempted to go after them, but Gwen punched it before it could.

Gwen: "You're going to have to go through me first!" I burst through the wall, and a wall chunk landed on the coach.

Starfire: "Where's the President?"

Gwen: "He's with Grandpa, getting out of there."

Starfire: "And where's the coach?"

Gwen: "You smashed him."

Starfire: "Really?" He erupted from the rubble.

Starfire: "I guess so."

Gwen: "We have to take it down together now!"

Starfire: "I was looking for a decent fight all day. You just happened to fill that category, coach!" I went Fourarms, and charged at him. He shot a laser blast at me, making me collide with a wall. Gwen tried to land a shot, too, but she was smacked away. I threw a rock at it the second time, and charged it with all my force, making the coach crash against the wall. He emerged slightly dented.

Fourarms: "Tough one, huh? Cool!" I went Cannonbolt, then charged at him in ball mode. Every laser bounced right off of me, and I tackled him through one more wall. He threw me off after, then shot at me, but I went Chromastone to absorb the laser, and shot it back. It had a gaping hole through it, and was now leaking. Gwen kicked its head off to finish it.

Gwen: "Now that was quick!"

Chromastone: "Yeah, but we can't let any more robots wander around if there are more." I went XLR8, and zoomed off to search. Gwen also split up to help search for extra robots. We found none lying around, even still slightly moving. I reverted to normal, and we went to Max and Ben, who were still with the President.

Kyle: "Max! The President's okay, right?"

President: "I sure am, son. I thank you, and your friends for saving me from that robot army."

Kyle; "Your welcome, sir, but it's what we do all the time. No thanks is necessary." The President laughed.

President; "Don't be modest now. What can we do for you? Anything?"

Kyle: "Well… I don't know."

Max: "Nothing is needed to repay us, sir. We assure you."

Ben: "Just doing what we do best. Kicking bad guy butt."

Kyle: "Yep."

President: "I'll make sure you get some kind of reward later. I promise you that." He was escorted by the secret service to his limo, then left.

Kyle; "Eh… I actually had a bit of fun today."

Max: "We should get going. I planned our next stop again."

Kyle: "Okay. We can do that."

Gwen: "I can't wait for it!"

Ben: "It's not another farm, is it?"

Max: "No, nope. It's a rock convention!"

Kyle: "YES! ROCK AND ROLL BABY!" I made the signs in both of my hands, then made guitar noises.

Ben: "This should be at least a little fun."

The End.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: Through the Aliens and Machines we carry on!**

Disclaimer: I'm going to be using the lyrics for the song Through the Fire and Flames by Dragonforce in one part, so I'll just say that right now. I do not own Dragonforce, their songs, or anything affiliated to them in any way, shape, or form. I'm just a fan.

After seeing the baseball game, we went to a rock festival in Chicago. I knew it was going to be fun, but Ben and Gwen thought otherwise.

Kyle: "Come on guys! This place is cool!" I was break dancing to a song currently being played.

Gwen: "You're making yourself look like an idiot, Kyle."

Ben: "That's not cool."

Gwen: "I've seen and heard better bands than most of these dudes anyway."

Kyle: "Best I've heard in a while! I had practically NO good music between the time I met you, and Mom died."

Ben: "THAT would make sense."

Kyle: "And now, the grand finale!" The current song we listened to ended.

Kyle: "Kicka** song!"

Ben: "Yeah. Cool…"

Gwen: "Is this festival over yet?"

Max: "Nowhere near it. We have to keep searching around."

Kyle: "For what?"

Max: "Shag Carpeting. I want their autographs!"

Ben: "I take back what I said about this place being fun. It sucks. Eggs."

Gwen: "I can agree with you."

Kyle: "Wow guys. Such let downs today. Come on! Let loose! Live a little, eh?"

Gwen; "I'm only here because you are."

Ben: "I was forced."

Kyle; "Well, don't complain, and start dealing!" I started eating a hot dog I bought.

Out in the distance… There was a news van with a guy inside.

Guy: "So far, so good…"

Robotic voice: "Vance, I don't know if this is a good idea…"

Vance: "I'm sure you'll be fine. Besides… you've worked every other time."

Robot: "But…"

Vance: "Sam… cool it. You'll be perfectly fine!"

Sam: "You're telling me, Vance."

Vance: "And in 1… 2… 3! We're on the air!" Sam sighed.

Vance: "Vance Vetteroy reporting. Along with…"

Sam: "Sam, the robot."

Vance: "Our weather today will be rainy in Chicago, and it will start shortly. It will not be long, however, so don't worry!"

Sam: "No problems." His head was then launched into the sky.

Vance: "This'll get done quick." Sam started to release clouds into the sky, and they made rain clouds.

Kyle: "Hey! It's supposed to be sunny today!"

Ben: "What?!"

Max: "They're going to have to cancel the convention."

Ben: "Sumo Slammer convention, here I come!"

Kyle: "What?"

Ben: "Sumo Slammer convention. Wanted to go there." Suddenly, there was a freak accident. A blast of lightning hit Sam, and he suddenly turned himself into a giant rain cloud. He also started shooting lightning at us, in purple color.

Ben: "Scratch rain! That thundercloud is after us!"

Kyle: "Okay! Hero time!" I went Heatblast, and launched myself towards the cloud, dropping fire into it. It didn't budge, and shocked me down.

Gwen: "Okay. Even with the Omnitrix, how do you expect to fight the weather?"

Heatblast: "Well, you have a better idea?"

Gwen: "Not really, but I can't help you here."

Heatblast: "Direct approach, then!" I became Brickhouse, and flew towards the cloud, dodging its lightning bolts. When I got close, I shot it with my lightning blasts, but it shrugged dthem off after flailing around, then it blasted me. I quickly recovered, and charged straight at it, with glowing red hands, shooting red energy blasts into it. Most went straight through it, but I got one to hit it, stunning it. I then blasted a big red blast from my eyes straight into the colud. It was still floating, but stunned. I flew around it in a red tornado, spreading out the cloud formations, then grabbed the pod.

Brickhouse: "As I thought. Some kind of alien weather device. You're outta here, little guy!" I tossed it towards a building, but I heard a window break, then some cursing, and it hit a sidewalk.

Brickhouse: "Oops. Heh heh…" I flew back down, and changed back.

Kyle: "Well, that's out of the way now right?"

Max: "Now we can enjoy our convention in peace!" We heard more cheers.

Ben: "Oh man!"

Kyle: "Let's get this rolling again!" Max now was getting autographs from the band, Shag Carpeting, and we were sitting in different benches, eating snacks lying out for us.

Ben: "Man!"

Kyle: "What?"

Ben: "I was hoping we would have to cancel and go to the Sumo Slammer convention!"

Kyle: "I've had enough of that for a while."

Gwen: "So have I."

Ben: "It's going to get BORING!"

Kyle: "Shut up, Tennyson! We're stuck here, with at least moderately good music playing, so live with it, sit down, and eat your f***ing hot dog!" Ben ate it up.

Back outside… Vance had found Sam lying on the sidewalk.

Vance: "Sam, you're okay?"

Sam: "Systems reactivated."

Vance: "Sam?"

Sam: "I feel better than ever, Vance. I assure you."

Vance: "That's good. Come on. We have to get you fixed up."

Sam: "Afirmative."

Kyle: "Geez, guys. This is getting to be so stupid!"

Gwen: "Get us out of here!"

Ben: "I can't live any longer!"

Kyle: "I won't!"

Ben: "Why not?!"

Kyle: "Because Max yelled at us enough already!"

Ben: "I don't see why you'd be leaving us here!"

Kyle: "Ben, Gwen. No. I won't. It'll just get us in even more trouble."

Gwen: "It's probably worth it."

Kyle: "The voice of reason wants to go to a Sumo Slammer convention?"

Gwen: "I'd rather suffer through that than this!"

Kyle: "I'd rather suffer through this than that!"

Ben: "At least let us stay there while you stay with Grandpa!"

Kyle: "N.O. No."

Gwen: "GRR! That's it!" Ben whispered something in her ear. She then smiled.

Kyle: "What is it?"

Gwen: "I challenge you to a fight!"

Kyle: "WHAT?!"

Gwen: "You heard me! Keystone vs. Omnitrix. Last one standing wins!"

Kyle: "Any alien is allowed?"

Gwen: "Any of them you have with you."

Kyle: "You're on!" Gwen materialized on her Lucky Girl outfit, then I transformed to Cannonbolt.

Cannonbolt: "Let's ROLL!" I rolled out at her, and she flipped over me. After she did, I went benmummy, and shot my fist at her, socking her in the face. My other fist went flying out, but she grabbed it, and pulled me in. I went going into her, and she punched me in the face, and I kicked her off at the same time. Gwen then picked up chairs with a spell, and threw them out. I went Heatblast, and blew up each one with a fireball. Gwen growled.

Heatblast: "Nyah nyah! *Blows raspberry*" She charged at me, getting prepared to punch me again, but I launched myself up into the air, then became Fourarms, and started falling down like a meteor.

Fourarms: "FOURARMS SMASH!" Gwen ran out of the way, then I landed, making a shockwave, making her trip. I transformed to Big Chill, and flew towards her. I breathed ice at her, but she moved out of the way, making me freeze the ground. I transformed to Benwolf, and charged at her, preparing to attack. Gwen flipped over me, then kicked my back. I spun around, then grabbed her leg, and tossed her, then went Wildvine, and shot my legs through the ground. They came up near where Gwen was flying, and she managed to land, then flip off. I threw grenades at her, but she dodged each one. Then I went Starfire, and started hurling starbolts at her. She got hit by each one, then fell to the ground. I then flew up to her to kick her, but she rolled out of the way, and tried to land a flying roundhouse kick. I blocked it, and she flipped off while I flew for her. We started punching and kicking each other, occasionally blocking between attacks. We both finally caught each other's punches.

Gwen; "I didn't think it would be this hard…"

Starfire: "Maybe if it was earlier, I'd actually stand less of a chance!"

Gwen: "No duh! We jumped away, then charged each other, getting into a grapple.

Starfire: "There's only one way to go! Ready?"

Gwen: "Bring it on!" We kept pushing into each other, not budging each other at all. I went Fourarms eventually, forcing her to start kneeling very quickly.

Fourarms: "You call this a fight?!" Gwen activated another spell, forcing a whole food stand to fly at me, making me fall back, and she kicked me, making me fly back further.

Fourarms: "Ugh… Let's see how you do with this!" I went XLR8, and zoomed aup at her. She put her arms in front of her face, but I zoomed behind her, and started barraging her back with punches. She started moving like she had seizures, then I tail whipped her down. I jumped up, then went Humongousaur, preparing to body slam her. She rolled out of the way, when I landed, blowing her into a food stand.

Gwen: "Ouch… *Gasp*" She saw me charging towards her. She charged at he, then jumped, and landed a flying side kick. I flew back a bit, then grew to 30 feet tall, and started slamming the ground. She kept flipping away from my attacks. I went Diamondhead, and called up a diamond fist from the ground, hitting her before she was about to land. She recovered, then used a spell on herself, making herself fly at me. I set myself up to intercept t the attack with Starfire, which I did. We then started exchanging punches and kicks again. We then both jumped away from each other. She flipped over a few, then got hit by one, but recovered quickly, and charged in, then hit me. I went Goop, then shot a paint ball into her face, then got her inside of me.

Gwen: "EW!!!!"

Goop: "Get ready! This is going to be fun!" I started to bounce like Cannonbolt allover the area, then shot Gwen into the ground.

Gwen: "Ooh… Uhh…" She fell to the ground.

Goop: "Um… Okay?"

Ben: "Um… Gwen, you awake?" Gwen stayed on the ground, seemingly unconscious.

Goop: "Um… yeah. I guess I win. Grossed her out to badly."

Ben: "Oh man!" We put her back into a chair, and we heard snoring, along with some random sentences. She woke up a few seconds later.

Ben: "Sorry Gwen. Got your butt handed to ya."

Gwen; "No way!"

Kyle: "Sorry, Gwen. We're stuck here." I had more of a sad look than a triumphant one.

Gwen: "You don't look to happy, Kyle."

Kyle: "Just didn't feel like a satisfying victory. I guess, because you fainted after getting ingested by Goop."

Gwen: "Girls and goop don't mix well together. Ugh…" She materialized her costume off.

Gwen: "I hope for a day, then that that won't happen. It'll be a much better fight, then."

Kyle: "Be looking forward to it."

Gwen: "I will to, Kyle." We high fived.

Back with Vance…

Vance: "Sam, you should be all fixed up now."

Sam: "As I should. Now, are you ready for my next time?"

Vance: "Yes. Back on the air. Let's do this!" The camera guy set them up again, like before.

Vance: "This is Vance Vetteroy and Sam back on the air! With Sam, who is all fixed up."

Sam: "And ready for more weather!"

Vance: "So, we are ready to go, with a windy day now. Ready, Sam?"

Sam: "Of course, Vance." He launched his head into the sky again.

Vance: "Hopefully this goes without a hitch now." Sam started making wind, but it turned into a tornado, breezing through the convention.

Kyle: "Storm cloud attack, now this!?"

Ben: "Hero time again!"

Kyle: "Okay, Brickhouse! Get ready for more action!" I glowed, but became a metal guy instead.

Kyle: "Who the… you're not Brickhouse!"

Ben: "You're some THING!"

Gwen: "Well, think he has the power to help out?"

Kyle; "Maybe." I sprouted wings, then took off for the tornado. Some cannons sprouted out of my back, then, I shot lasers at the tornado. They didn't seem to do much to the tornado, but I kept coming at it, hoping to cause more damage with each shot. One got him to stop, but I then came up with what I hoped was a better plan. I decided to charge up my lasers, then I flew up to the top, and shot my blasts down straight through the top, then continued to punch it, which I did, then spun it in the opposite direction, as fast as I could. The tornado spun into itself, then it stopped altogether. I shot a laser into the machine again, then hurled it into the ground.

Kyle: "Good riddance." I flew back, and examined myself more.

Kyle: "Mechanical, like Upgrade. I need to keep testing this one out."

Ben: "Who's this guy?"

Kyle: "Um… I don't know right now."

Max: "My scanner is going off on you. High levels of nanotechnology."

Kyle: "Nanomech it is, then." I reverted to normal.

Ben: "I'm getting hungry. Get me another hot dog." I went XLR8, and zoomed off to the hot dog stand, and a guy grabbed my tail.

XLR8; "Whoa buddy! What's the issue?"

Rock guy; "We were supposed to be on 10 minutes ago, man! Where were ou?"

XLR8: "Getting a hot dog! Let go!"

Rock guy: "You can get one later. We need to play our gig now!"

XLR8: "Ugh. Fine!" There really wasn't a point to be reasoning with him without hitting him, so, I didn't. There were three other dudes I was playing with, including the one who dragged me over. He was the other two were on some guitars. One was bass, I'm assuming, and I was put on drums.

XLR8: "Cool! I like drums!"

Rock guy: "Yeah, whatever, man."

XLR8: "Let's get ready to rock out!!"

Rock guy: 'I know man!" He turned to the crowd.

Rock guy: "Are you ready to rock!?" the crowd cheered.

Gwen: "Kyle better rock this place out!"

Ben: "He will alright."

Rock guy: "1, 2, a 1 2 3!" he started singing, they played the guitars, and I started banging on the drums with my super speed, but after a while, all of the drums fell down, and we were booed off the stage. I reverted to normal immediately after I escaped.

Gwen: "What was that?!"

Kyle: "I thought super speed would make the drums sound better. Guess I was wrong."

Ben: "Now can I get my hot dog?"

Kyle; "Okay." I walked up, and paid, then got Ben his hot dog.

Ben: "Thank you."

Kyle: "You and your hot dogs…"

Ben: "it's the only thing I enjoy here!"

Max: "Really?"

Ben; "I'd rather brush Cash's teeth with my tongue than stay here, but we can't go."

Max: "Really? Because, if you get Kyle to go XLR8, then get you to your Sumo Slammer convention, Gwen and I wouldn't have realized you left."

Kyle: "Until later. Ben would have to call Gwen's cell phone, then both him and I would get in trouble."

Max: "Yeah."

Ben: "And that's exactly why I won't!"

Max: "I'm happy for you, Ben."

Ben: "Really?"

Max: "realizing you would get caught either out of maturity, or just wanting to stay out of trouble."

Gwen: "And actually using your brain. Or whatever is there."

Ben: "Wow. Thanks."

Kyle: "Ah, the family moments. How I love them."

Max; "How about we all see the last performance together?"

Ben: "Okay."

Max: "It's Shag Carpeting!"

Kyle: "Cool!"

Gwen: "What a way to finish, huh?"

Ben: "Got it…" We were going down to listen, when, somewhere else…

Vance: "Sam, you're fixed up again, but I need you to cooperate with me."

Sam: "I don't need to Vance. I have achieved sentience. I am beyond you now."

Vance: "Sam, just go with me here!"

Sam: "No. I do not need to. I have my plans set." He launched himself up again,a nd started conjuring up wind and thunderstorms, only making himself a large monster this time.

Vance: "No!"

Kyle: "What the heck?!"

Ben: "A large weather beast! Now what?"

Gwen: "Kyle! We'll get everyone out f here! You take the big one!"

Kyle: "Okay! It's hero time!" I glowed, then became Way Big.

Way Big: **"OKAY BIG GUY! TIME TO BRING YOU DOWN A NOTCH!" **I ran towards him, and punched him in the face. He struck me with a tentacle, knocking me down, then he shocked me. I got up, punching his gut, then kicked him, and slammed my fists onto his head. He then retaliated by shocking me again, then whacked me across the face. I fell to the ground again.

Way Big: **"MAN… THIS IS QUITE A … PROBLEM…" **I got up again.

Sam: "Resistance is useless, organic life form!"

Way Big: **"NO IT'S NOT! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" **I tried to attack again, but failed.

Sam: "Now, for my plan to come to action! The Arena and Wrigley Field will both be destroyed!"

Max: "No!"

Gwen: "Wait! The noise it's making… Sounds like music! Kyle!"

Ben: "What about it?" Gwen grabbed two guitars lying around.

Way Big: **"WHAT'RE YOU THINKING, GWEN?"**

Gwen: "The noise it's making sounds like a song! We need you to play music, loud enough to take it down!"

Way Big: **"OKAY…" **I went Jetray.

Jetray: "But I don't see how this works!"

Gwen: "Just play the song!"

Jetray: "Oh, I get it!" I flew up to the top of the monster, then landed, and turned into Fourarms, setting up the guitars.

Fourarms: "Time for some music! Straight from my world!" I started up an epic tune… and started to sing the song.

Fourarms: "On a cold winter morning, in the time before the light… In flames of death's eternal reign, we ride towards the fight! When the darkness is falling down, and the times are tough alright… The sound of evil laughter falls around the world tonight! (Guitar playing) Fighting hard fighting on for the steel, through the wastelands evermore… The scattered souls will feel the hell, bodies wasted on the shores! On the blackest plains in hell's domain we watch them as they go, in fire and pain and once again we know… So now we fly ever free, we're free before the thunderstorm, on towards the wilderness our quest carries on! Far beyond the sundown, far beyond the moonlight, deep inside our hearts and all our souls! So far away, we wait for the day… for the light source so wasted and gone… We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days, Through the Fire and Flames we carry on!!!" I continued playing the song, and the monster was now flailing around, covering its head on both sides.

Gwen: "I don't know what Kyle's playing, but its working!"

Max: "And it sounds great!"

Ben: "He's really ripping on those guitars!"

Vance: "Go get him, alien man!" I continued the song again.

Fourarms: "As the red day is dawning, and lightning crack s the sky… They raise their hands to the heavens above as we send them to their lies! Running back through the mid-morning light there's a burning in my heart! We're banished from a time in a fallen land to a life beyond the stars! In our darkest dreams we do believe our destiny this time, and endlessly we'll all be free tonight! On the wings of a dream, so far beyond reality, all alone in desperation now the time has gone! Lost inside you'll never find, lost within my own mind, day after day this misery must g on! So far way, we wait for the day, for the life source so wasted and gone, we feel the pain of a life time lost in a thousand days, Through the Fire and Flames we carry on!" I then went Echo Echo. Multiplied into 10, two of us each holding a guitar, and the other six around the head.

Echos 1-4: "Now!" We played for a tiny bit, with the other Echos screaming down every few notes. Then…

Echos 1-10: "Whoa-oh-oh! Whoa-oh-oh! Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oooooooooooh! Everybody now!"

Echos with everyone else: "WHOA-OH-OH! WHOA-OH-OH! WHOA-OH-OH-OH-OOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"

Echos 1-4: "1, 2, 3, epic guitar solo go!" We played the epic guitar solo, and the other six of us screamed with each new loud note init.

Sam; "STOP, you're giving me a headache!!!!"

Max: "Go, Echos, go!"

Ben: "Sock it to him, guys!"

Vance: "Yes! Yes!"

Gwen: "Bring on the conclusion!"

Echos 1-10: "Now here we stand with their blood on our hands… We fought so hard now can we understand… I'll break the seal of this curse if I possibly can… for freedom of every man!" We merged back into one, then went Fourarms, catching the guitars.

Fourarms: "So far away, we wait for the day… For the life source so wasted and gone! We feel the pain… Of a lifetime lost in a thousand days…" I then slammed a guitar on its head, then became normal, playing on the last guitar.

Kyle: "Through the Fire and Flames we carry on!!!!" I then continued through the song, playing it until the end, defeating Sam for good, and I surfed down his fading body, until it all disappeared for good, and Sam's head was on the ground, cracked.

Kyle: "Now to finish you… for good!" I slammed the guitar into his head, making him explode.

Kyle: "Good riddance."

Vance: "Thank you."

Kyle; "Yeah. It's nothing."

Vance; "I guess there's nothing wrong with being just another handsome face on TV, huh?"

Kyle; "Nope. There really isn't."

Gwen: "Oh kyle! You rock so hard!"

Kyle: "I know. It's my favorite song!"

Ben: "Who does it?"

Kyle: "Um… hard to say exactly."

Max: "It doesn't matter. Shag Carpeting's back on now!" Their show continued, and it was a satisfying conclusion to the Rock Festival.

Kyle: "And it's done."

Gwen: "Kyle, good job today."

Kyle: "Aw, ain't no thing, yo!"

Ben: "Let's hit the road! PLEASE?!"

Max: "We had to go anyway. Come on."

The end.

Hope it was cool.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37: From the Pits of Hell, comes…**

Today, what started as a normal trip to a NASA center, with stopping crooks on the way of course…

That point in time… A car stolen by escaped prisoners was speeding through the road, causing major road rage, and we saw it roll by us.

Gwen: "Whoa! Haven't those guys heard of turn signals?!"

Kyle: "They will when Big Chill gets on them!" I went Big Chill, then phased out of the RV, and shot my ice breath at the wheels from the sky. They stopped, crashing the armored truck into the bridge, then they all ran out, making sure they were all okay, when I landed in front of them.

Crook: "UGH! That's one butt-ugly moth!"

Big Chill: "Who are you calling butt-ugly, butt-ugly?!" I transformed to Humongousaur, grew to 30 feet, and started charging after them in a fit of rage. They ran off as quickly as they could, but, I failed to calculate one little detail. I might've been too heavy to stay on the bridge, which I was.

Gwen: "Kyle! What the hell?! Ugh!" She chanted a spell that shot up some water tornadoes, catching the falling crooks, and I went Jetray to fly through one of them unharmed.

Jetray: "Gwen! I had them!"

Gwen: "At the cost of destroying the bridge! What were you thinking?!"

Jetray: "They got me pissed, so I went Humongousaur. So?"

Gwen: "You're thinking with your muscles again! Remember? Brain power?" She pointed to her forehead.

Jetray: "PLEASE! If I wanted that, I'd go Brainstorm or Grey Matter. Who I don't need to use right now!"

Gwen: "Just get us across this broken bridge!"

Jetray: "Okay, fine!" I went Brickhouse, and lifted up the RV, carrying it across the broken parts of the bridge.

Brickhouse: "The one time Humongousaur fails me! The ONE time!"

Ben: "What the heck were you even thinking?"

Max: "We'll talk later, kids."

Later… became utter HELL! I will not lie. It was.

Max: "Kyle, I thought you were mature enough not to take those kinds of insults."

Kyle: "They called Big Chill butt-ugly! He is SO not!"

Gwen; "Okay, but that still doesn't give you a right to break public property over some stupid insult!"

Ben: "And HUMONGOUSAUR? Humongousaur?! What about Fourarms? Or Terramorph?"

Kyle: "Humongousaur comes out when I'm pissed. So?"

Max: "You could have at least not put on some size like that."

Kyle: "The size strikes fear into people's hearts."

Max: "Oh man…"

Ben: "Humongousaur isn't THE only powerhouse you have! The Omnitrix is full of them!"

Kyle: "Way Big would've broken the bridge!"

Gwen: "NOT Way Big is what Ben's getting at!"

Kyle: "It's nothing big." I crossed my arms, looking angry.

Ben: "Oh, it IS alright!"

Gwen; "Forget it. Kyle's too stubborn to listen right now. Let's just leave him be." She walked off.

Kyle (thinking): "MAN, she can read me like a book!"

Max: "Well, I just expect an apology later. A meaningful one." He went back to the driver's seat, and Ben started to take a nap.

Kyle (thinking): "I don't need to take this. I'm the f***in' Omnitrix wielder! Maybe I should have ditched them all that time ago with the robot girl. At least I'd have only ME to look after." I then lied back against the chair, stretching out a bit.

At NASA…

Scientist dude: "As I have said before, with these new adaptations I have made to the rocket, it will go even faster than normal, and be able to make it back without refueling. The modifications will be done shortly, this afternoon." He left.

Brown-haired guy: "He's not very social, but he's good! You made a good decision hiring him."

Bald guy: "I thought you hired him."

Brown Haired Guy; "Hmm… I'd better check this out later." He followed him out.

At the RV…

Kyle: "Max, I've calmed down now. Might isn't always right, right?"

Max: "That's part of it. Why?"

Kyle: "I have to use more brains than muscle out there, and I shouldn't have gone Humongousaur when I did. There's more important things than kicking bad guy butt, right?"

Max: "Yes. Go on."

Kyle: "And, I'm sorry for destroying the bridge."

Max: "Hmm… Good enough."

Kyle: "Yeah. It usually is."

Max: "Well, I'm glad you know when you did something wrong."

Kyle; "Stupid Humongousaur nerves! GRAGH!"

Ben; "When are we going to get there?"

Max: "Soon. Hold on, okay?"

Gwen: "This will be cool. I've always wanted to go to NASA!"

Kyle: "I could just turn into Upgrade…"

Max: "Um… I don't think that will work out too well."

Kyle: "Oh… yeah. Wait a sec! I know another for that's good with technology!"

Max: "Grey Matter? You tried him, too."

Kyle: "No. I have a hunch about something." I transformed into Terramorph.

Ben: "Why Terramorph?"

Terramorph: "Call it an idea." Max let me walk up to see the controls to the RV.

Terramorph: "This is for rocket boosters, this is for the laser cannon, this makes the wheels all spiky, this makes it so a GPS system turns on…"

Max: "Okay. I get it. Terramorph knows his way around alien technology, for SOME odd reason."

Terramorph: "Yep. He really does."

Max:"You can change back now." I did.

Kyle: "Amazing. My tests prove true…"

Ben: "What gave you the idea, anyway?"

Kyle: "Wild guess. A hunch, if you will."

Gwen: "Innate guessing ability for the Omnitrix forms?"

Kyle: "Yeah. Kind of. I've gotten so used to this thing, that I can expect anything from ANY form."

Ben; "Or, when you used Terramorph the last time, you realized he knew what alien tech was while seeing what it could do."

Kyle: "Yeah. Terramorph is cool like that." I smiled.

Gwen: "Well, to NASA we go."

Max: "We'll be there soon, so don't get too crazy, okay?"

Kyle: "Yeah. I can wait a while."

Still, later as planned by Max…

Max: "Here we are, NASA."

Gwen: "National Aeronautics and Space Administration!"

Ben: "Wow. Even I think that was geeky."

Kyle: "I've always loved space when I was a little kid. This feels kinda sweet."

Gwen: "Well, The Omnitrix suddenly got me interested in what could be out there! We've seen so many Omnitrix forms, but never really know where too many of them come from."

Kyle: "I think that that isn't too important right now. We need to get this done, then head out. Simple, right?" I looked at Max, slightly worried.

Max: "What's wrong?"

Kyle: "What if I fudge up again with the Omnitrix, like last time, and destroy even more public property, or worse, kill someone on accident!?"

Gwen: "You don't have to worry about that. You're not that stupid."

Kyle: "You're right, Gwen, *Deep breath*" We walked in, touring the building, stopping at different kinds of space exhibits, and even going down a hallway, showing astronauts in training programs.

Kyle: "This one has Max, guys! Look!" They walked over, seeing him.

Gwen: "You were going to be the first man on the moon, Grandpa?"

Ben: "Why didn't you?"

Max: "Other duties called."

Brown-haired guy: "Max Tennyson!"

Max: "Dr. Shueman. How's it been all these years?"

Dr. Shueman: "Very good actually. My only regret is that you were one of the best astronauts in our program, then left."

Max: "As I have said before, other duties called, like my grandkids here."

Kyle: "Them. Not me. I was dragged along."

Dr. Shueman: "Well, I have to be off now…" The scientist guy actually appeared, and bumped into me.

Kyle: "Whoa! Sorry, man."

Scientist guy: "Don't you dare cross my…" He looked at my wrist, noticing the Omnitrix.

Scientist guy (smiling all of a sudden): "Well. Interesting watch you have there, boy." He then got up, and continued walking.

Kyle: "Hmm…"

Dr. Shueman: "That's Dr. Vicktor. He's… not very good with people."

Kyle: "I see that."

Dr. Shueman: "I had to talk to him anyway, so… maybe we can do this tour later?"

Max: "Of course. Later." He left, and Ben and Gwen were about to head for a way out, but Max and I grabbed their shoulders.

Kyle: "Time for some recon."

Ben: "Why?"

Max: "I think Dr. Vicktor knows what the Omnitrix is. We have to keep a close eye on him."

Kyle: "Big Chill coming…"

Max: "No. We need to go at it a different way now. Get some camera footage maybe."

Kyle: "Aw man!"

Max: "And besides, he might have something to track you when the watch is activated. We need to keep a safe distance."

Kyle: "Okay… but only because of that." We continued on through the hallways, making sure not to get spotted along the way.

Kyle: "Here's a security area!"

Max: "Good. Come on." Ben, Gwen, and Max all walked in.

Kyle: "Security cameras, and no one's in here? Oh my God. I at least wanted to scare him out has Big Chill."

Max: "Oh well. Good for us, then, eh?"

Kyle; "Gotta hand it to ya. You're right, there." We started looking at the security footage, which had next to nothing for quite awhile, until…

Gwen: "Hey, Grandpa. Pause that." He did.

Gwen: "Zoom in. I think…" He zoomed in, and they realized…

Gwen: "Dr. Vicktor! What's he doing with the purple lightning?!"

Max: "I don't know."

Kyle: "Oh no he isn't!"

Gwen: "Oh yes he is!"

Kyle: "Oh no he isn't!"

Gwen: "Oh yes he is!"

Kyle: "Oh no-"

Ben: "SHUT UP! It was only funny the first time!"

Kyle: "When was that?"

Ben: "When you had made a surprise dinner for Gwen that one night. Sheesh."

Gwen: "Which I still appreciate."

Kyle: "I know. And, if I may… I'm going out. Dr. Vicktor is going to be stopped quicker than he can say… um…"

Gwen: "Nice Watch?"

Kyle: "I don't f***ing know, but he's going down!" I left the room, running out.

Gwen: "KYLE!!"

Max: "I'm sure he's fine. We'd better make sure this doesn't have any extra useful footage first."

Gwen: "Okay."

Ben: "Don't mind me! Just relaxin'!"

Gwen: "How about keeping a lookout, dweeb?"

Ben: "On it." He left the chair, going on lookout. I, in the meantime, continued to search the facility for any signs of weird activity from him, and to kick his butt, if need be. I heard a low growling noise from the corner of another area of the base. I followed it, then opened a door, looking slowly. The growling was even louder than it was earlier.

Kyle: "Whoever you are, stop growling! This isn't funny!" I turned around and saw… the Yenaldooshi!

Kyle: "You!" It roared, then smacked me aside. I collided with the metal wall. It then pounced at me. It then got up to notice I wasn't where it landed, and started looking. It then got hit by a punch from behind, sending it into the wall.

Goop: "You seriously thought I'd be that easy to sneak up on?" It charged again, and I ducked under, then gave it an uppercut. It fell into the ceiling, then landed on top of Starfire kneeing it in the back. I threw it aside, into a wall again.

Starfire: "You simply have much more to learn than I thought, huh?" The wolf got up, continuing to growl. It howled at me, sending me into the glass, breaking through it. It jumped through, expecting to land on me easily, but I went Shellhead, and ducked into my shell. It landed on me, shaking its head. I then got out, and went Chromastone, charging at it. I punched it across the face, and it collided with another wall. Then I shot a laser beam at it, sending it back through the wall. It got up, growling louder than before.

Chromastone: "As I was going to ask… Why are you here, fangface?" It then got mad, and charged at me, at full speed. I transformed to KyVilgax, and responded the same way, grabbing him with my web, then hurling him into a wall, and shooting grenades at him. It got up, then howled. I went Big Chill to go underground, then reappeared behind him, and shot my ice beams at him. He froze solid, except for his head.

Big Chill, "Now, how about giving me some kind of answer, and not just growling?" It continued to growl, as I thought it would.

Big Chill: "I didn't think so…" I transformed to Swampfire, and punched it in the face, freeing it from the ice. It charged again, then I went Benwolf, and howled in its direction, making it fly into the wall behind it.

Benwolf: "I can't exactly let you go either, so, I'm just going to have to get rid of you." I jumped at him, and so did he. We collided, rolling with each other on the ground. I went Grey Matter to get out, then went Humongousaur to step on him. He escaped before he could do anything else.

Humongousaur: "Oh no you don't!" I went Benmummy to grab him with my stretchy arm, but was shot from behind.

Benmummy: "Hey! What the…?"

Gwen: "It's just Kyle. Don't worry."

Benmummy: "The wolf just showed up, and he got away. Dr. Vicktor's working with the wolf, so, um… this is bad."

Gwen; "No duh, hero!"

Benmummy: "I don't know everything! But Brainstorm does!"

Max: "Which way was he going when he escaped?"

Benmummy: "That way." I pointed the way I was facing before.

Ben: "Then let's track him down. Dr. Vicktor means business." I went Wildmutt, and started sniffing for the Yenaldooshi, then found its scent, and continued after it.

Gwen: "Atta boy, Kyle!" We followed the scent outside, eventually ending up in a space junkyard.

Ben: "What's all this crap?"

Wildmutt; "ROAR!" I went Benwolf, and continued to sniff.

Benwolf: "We're probably close enough that I can smell the Yenaldooshi from here easily." Gwen materialized on her Lucky Girl suit.

Ben: "On the job."

Max: "It could be anywhere. Stay on your toes."

Benwolf: "Now is NOT a good time for Toepick, Max."

Max: "Not him. Be prepared."

Benwolf: "Oh. Dang."

Gwen: "I found an old space pod! Does M.T. stand for Maxwell Tennyson?"

Max: "We can't always live in the past."

Benwolf: "Tell that to the Omnitrix! Everything's still locked up! Tight!"

Max: "Not the time."

Benwolf: "*Sniffing* Whoa! TWO scents? One's the Yenaldooshi. The other is… um… I don't know. May be Dr. Vicktor."

Gwen: "Show yourself, freak!"

Ben: "We're ready for ya!" I suddenly felt tape wrap around my body, then hurl me towards a rocket. I went Cannonbolt to bounce off of it, then blasted myself into the mummy.

Cannonbolt: "The mummy?! What the hell are you doing here?" It smacked me across the face. I then went Heatblast, and launched myself back towards the mummy, dropping a fireball on it. It blew all of the fire out, also blowing me back. I landed on my back, slightly dazed.

Heatblast; "And this thing is as resilient as ever."

Gwen: "Time out! How did the mummy thaw from Big Chill's freezing?"

Max: "It doesn't last that long, obviously…"

Heatblast; "Wait until he gets another taste of the ice!" I went Big Chill, but the Yenaldooshi landed on me after pouncing out of nowhere.

Big Chill: "Whoa!" I fazed through him, freezing him, but he busted out completely.

Gwen: "Ben, grandpa, now would be a good time to hide."

Ben: "My thoughts exactly."

Max: "I didn't load up on enough Plumber gear either."

Big Chill: "Just go!" They did, going behind a satellite.

Big Chill: "I'll take the mummy. Dog breath's yours."

Gwen: "Got it." The mummy charged for me, then I went Swampfire, charging for it with flaming fists on. I punched it's head, then it's body.

Swampfire: "So much for your tape, huh?" It charged at me again, and punched me. I tossed out mud, blinding it, then charged in, punching it in the face. Gwen had just kicked the wolf in the face. I t flew back, then recovered, howling at Gwen. She ran to the side, then punched it in the gut, and roundhouse kicked it in the face, then shot an energy blast into its chest.

Gwen: "Getting better every day." The wolf got up, growling, then charged.

Gwen: "But fighting the normal way also works!"She charged at it, and it hit Gwen making her collide with a rock.

Gwen: "Ouch… huh?" The wolf continued charging, but Gwen rolled out of the way, and the wolf collided with the rock face-first, sinking to the ground, dazed.

Gwen: "So easy to trick you, man!" I was now Humongousaur, trying to smash the mummy with my feet at 60 feet tall, but was having no luck.

Humongousaur: "Stand still, you little son of a b****!" it grabbed onto my leg, making me trip, then it let go, and punched me across the face. I grabbed its arm, then reeled it in, and started using the mummy for dental floss.

Ben; "Eww!"

Max: "Not going to feel good later."

Humongousaur: "And that's how my teeth are squeaky clean!" I then threw the mummy into the ground, and stepped on it. I shrunk down to look at it again. It got up, and clobbered me.

Humongousaur: "Now, you're gonna get it!" I went Goop, and shot out two acid hoses at it. It got hit by both.

Goop: "Try shaking off that, mummy!' It blew it off, flying all towards me. I just reabsorbed the acid.

Goop: "Okay. How about…" I glowed.

Upchuck: "UPCHUCK!" I ate up one of the metal balls lying around, and shot it out at the mummy. It dodged, then shot its fist at me. I went flying into another metal ball.

Upchuck; "Ouch… Not cool. Huh? Metal… Why didn't this come to me before?" I glowed green again.

Lodestar: "The master of magnetism himself, LODESTAR!" The mummy continued its rampage. I shot out my magnetism in all directions, then slammed each piece of metal onto the mummy. It then fell unconscious.

Lodestar: "Now, for Gwen." Gwen was hitting the wolf, then saw two hunks of metal crashing on both sides of the wolf's head, making it fall down.

Gwen: "Well, what happened with the mummy?"

Lodestar: "He's… sleeping right now." I was then struck by a lightning attack, and I collided with the new metal wall behind me.

Dr. Vicktor: "I have heard of the Omnitrix, but you're not the only one who can transform!" He started to bulge, then grew two generators out of his back. He also turned green, and had purple eyes afterwards.

Dr. Vicktor: "That's more like it. Now… you're going to suffer my wrath!"

Gwen: "Not this time, ugly!" She jumped up at him, but he shocked her, forcing her to land on the ground next to me.

Lodestar: "This… electric attack is really starting to disrupt my magnetic fields… AGH!" I got up, and all the metal in the area started clinging to me.

Gwen: "Kyle!" After they all clinged to me, a green glow emerged from it, then all the metal went flying off to every direction.

Rath: "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, DR. VICKTOR! YOU ARE GOING TO TASTE THE PURE AWESOMENESS THAT IS KYLE TENNYSON!!" I charged at him, and when he shocked me, I felt nothing, and I jumped to punch him in the face, and he went flying into the ground. The mummy woke up, and punched me in the face, then the wolf smacked me, and I collided with a newly placed wall.

Rath: "You are all going to get you're a**es handed to you!"

Dr. Vicktor: "Not from what I've witnessed, boy. The Omnitrix has reset itself, forcing you to fight at a different level of power, correct?"

Rath: "Well, I fixed it! You are in SO much trouble!" I roared, then charged at them again. Dr. Vicktor himself charged, letting the mummy and wolf join him. They once again got the better of me, and I collided with a wall. Gwen jumped out in front of me.

Gwen: "If you want him, you're going to have to go through me!"

Dr. Vicktor: "Gladly." He charged up his electricity again, the wolf opened its jaws all the way, and the mummy got a wind started.

Gwen: "Bring it, freaks!!!"

Rath; "What the f*** are you doing?!"

Gwen: "You can't handle these three by yourself!"

Rath: "Maybe not as Rath… AGH!" I fell to the ground.

Gwen: "Let ME take it from here!"

Rath: "NO!"

Dr. Vicktor: "FIRE!!!!!" They shot out their attacks. They hit, but when the smoke cleared, there was a shield in the way.

Dr. Vicktor; "What?" When the shield went away, they saw Gwen and Nanomech.

Nanomech: "Okay. You forced me to take drastic measures."

Dr. Vicktor: "Impossible! My shocks, even if they hit your metal shield, should have short-circuited you!"

Nanomech: "That was simple. I just made my shield a combination of non-conductive metal and soundproof metal. Plus, it was extremely heavy, so the mummy's tornado wouldn't just blow us off."

Gwen: "Nice!"

Nanomech: "I can adapt to whatever situation I need to be in as Nanomech. That's what makes this form bada**."

Gwen: "Let's take this to them, then."

Nanomech: "Exactly my way of thinking." I got on all fours next, then a giant bazooka came out of my back.

Dr. Vicktor: "Retreat!" They jumped to either side when I fired my laser at them. I then pulled it back into my back.

Gwen: "Split up?"

Nanomech: "Not needed. Activating scanners." I searched the area, noticing some vapor trails.

Nanomech: "Dr. Vicktor escaped with the mummy, and the wolf went the other way. I'll get Dr. Vicktor."

Gwen: "And the wolf's mine." I pointed to the right.

Nanomech; "I'll go this way."

Gwen: "Other way's mine?"

Nanomech: "Exactly." We ran into those different directions. I made my hands two sonic cannons, and kept following their vapor trail, until I was right above them.

Nanomech: "BOO-YAH!" I shot the two blasts, making a HUGE explosion.

Dr. Vicktor: "How did you find us?"

Nanomech: "Vapor trail scanners. Now, to show you another full power attack!" My sonic cannons got larger, missile pods grew out of my shoulders, and chest, along with a giant cannon right out of my back, lodging against my left shoulder, and a giant recharging battery reappeared out of my back, along with growing an aiming device over my eye.

Dr. Vicktor: "Oh s***."

Nanomech: "BOO-YAH BLASTER!" I shot three huge sonic blasts, along with a crap load of missiles.

Dr. Vicktor: "Fall back, fall back!" The mummy followed him, but they got hit anyway, seeing I blasted through a bunch of metal.

Nanomech: "AGH!" All the weaponry moved back into me, except for the battery, and it started reabsorbing some of the residual energy.

Dr. Vicktor: "Attack!" he jumped up, and punched me with an electric fist. I flew right into a wall behind me, and the mummy punched me through it.

Dr. Vicktor: "Keep up the attack!" I went Chromastone now, pushing the charge back into the ground.

Chromastone: "Guess again, tough guy!" I shot through the hole, punching Dr. Vicktor across the face, then went Swampfire, shooting flames into this face. The mummy punched me again, and I hurled a fireball at it. It got hit, blowing out the flames with a tornado, but some embers landed on Dr. Vicktor.

Dr. Vicktor:" "You idiot!" I went Fourarms, and clobbered him across the face, then did a seismic clap to the mummy. It flew into the wall behind it, and Dr. Vicktor punched me again. I retaliated, then went Heatblast, and shot a flamethrower into his face.

Dr. Vicktor: "AAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!"

Heatblast; "I know guys like you don't take too kindly to fire. Might as well take advantage of it." He actually managed to run through the fire, then sock me in the face. I transformed to Jetray, then started shooting down my laser blasts. He put his arms in front of him to shield himself.

Jetray: "Hope Gwen's okay."

Gwen: "Hey! Claws off Grandpa!" The wolf turned, and it got punched by Gwen in the face, then shot by another energy blast. It landed right in front of Ben and Max.

Ben: "Dude! Run!"

Max: "On it!" Gwen landed on it, getting it in a head lock.

Gwen: "Try getting out of this, fangface!" It then tried harder, throwing Gwen off of it, then growling. Max and Ben started running.

Max: "We have to keep a safe distance from this fight."

Ben; "Whatever. Kyle and Gwen got this hands down." Gwen was now shooting more energy rays at the wolf, but it was shrugging them off.

Gwen: "That's it! Try this spell! Trista Combetitus!" Her hands glowed, then a snake appeared out of nowhere, made out of metal.

Gwen: "Okay!" She hopped on it, then it charged for the wolf, who was running towards where Dr. Vicktor, the mummy and I were. I was now Goop hurling paintballs at Dr. Vicktor.

Dr. Vicktor: "You are only delaying the inevitable, Kyle!" I heard some roaring, then noticed the wolf right into Dr. Vicktor.

Dr. Vicktor: "What's your problem?" It pointed from where it was running, and a big snake was coming after them.

Dr. Vicktor: "Retreat! Retreat! We have more important things to handle here!" The wolf and mummy proceeded with running, but Dr. Vicktor shot electricity at the snake, which stopped, sending the electricity all through it, electrocuting Gwen, too, and the thing fell apart. I went Big Chill to catch her again.

Big Chill: "Gwen, you okay?"

Gwen: "Yeah. I'm okay. Thanks."

Big Chill: "No problem. I'll go after them."

Gwen: "What about me?"

Big Chill: "Max and Ben need someone to protect them. I'll make sure these three don't get away with they're plan, whatever it is." I set her down, then went XLR8.

Gwen: "Oaky, but be careful in there."

XLR8: "No problem!" I zoomed off after them. Gwen continued off in Max and Ben's direction, and I found they eventually stopped at a huge room. Dr. Vicktor and the wolf were there.

XLR8: "Where's the mummy?"

Dr. Vicktor: "You know the plan. I expect you to follow through with it." The wolf nodded, and Dr. Vicktor attached some wires into himself. He fired up a machine, making himself enhance his electricity, and he opened a portal, sending the wolf into it. He then powered it down, and continued with his other business, disconnecting himself from the machine.

XLR8: "Heh. Bad move there. Now to take him out for good!" I zoomed at him, but he apparently knew just how to time my attack, and slapped me into a wall.

XLR8: "Ouch. Good reflexes, there, big guy."

Dr. Vicktor: "Thank you. Now I must destroy you!" He shot electricity at me, but I ran out, and ran back at him. He caught me this time.

Dr. Vicktor: "This form cannot aid you!"

XLR8: "Watch me!" I started barraging him with kicks now, which made him let go, and he roared.

XLR8: "Now for some non-conductive transforming!" I went Terramorph, and charged at him with a rock mace with diamond spikes, and clobbered him, then made a rock hammer, and hit him with that, but he punched me, sending a charge through me. Ironically, though, I could still hit him with my hammer. He fell back slightly, then I changed both my hands into hammers, one steel and one rock, and clobbered him on both sides of his face. He fell to the ground, and I flipped over him, then ran to the thing he was working on.

Terramorph: "Um, okay. Gotta shut this down. Let's see…" I made my weapons hands again, then started randomly pushing buttons.

Terramorph: "Come on! Blow up or something!" Dr. Vicktor slammed me aside, and what was weird was, my butt hit the wall, and actually made me bounce off the wall, and I made my steel hand a club, and slammed Dr. Vicktor with it. He fell back a feet.

Terramorph: "Hold up! I have a rubber a**? Cool!"

Dr. Vicktor:"Unbelievable indeed. But it's not going to save you from this!" He slammed me towards the platform he wolf was on earlier, then pulled the wires onto him, charging the machine up again.

Dr. Vicktor: "This'll finish you!' He charged it up, then opened a portal. I went XLR8 again, and started running to resist the speed, and escaped it, then morphed to Brainstorm, and shot my electricity at Dr. Vicktor. It stopped him, then I ran to the keyboard again.

Brainstorm: "Now to deactivate this machine forthwith!" I started actually typing up a self-destruct sequence, but Dr. Vicktor disconnected himself, and punched me off the machine, and over-rode the self-destruct sequence, then got the machine strated. I went XLR8 again, but noticed I was too late.

Dr. Vicktor: "Too late human. It's all over for you now!"

XLR8: "No! This is… impossible!"

Dr. Vicktor: "My master now returns!" The electricity went through the machine, then reanimated some blobs. I went Brickhouse, and flew up with my electric fists to try and stop it, but the final part happened to early, and I was shot down by a purple energy beam, hitting the ground, from…

Ghostfreak: "I LIVE!!"

Brickhouse: "Ghostfreak!!!"

Ghostfreak: "You and I have a score to settle, Kyle Tennyson!!!"

Brickhouse: "No…"

To be continued…


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: Armageddon has begun**

Kyle 10 Alien Force sneak preview announcement: This one isn't about any of the aliens, but instead, about the team.

Kyle (reformatted new Omnitrix filled with new aliens.)

Gwen (Now seeks out mana and shoot energy rays.)

Kevin (Absorbs solid stuff.)

Ben (Just there.)

Ali (A new character I made up for it. Her purpose will be revealed in the next chapter.) (She has electricity manipulation/projection abilities)

? (New member that no one will know until it happens)

I was continuing to try and stop Dr. Vicktor's plans, like before, but, I failed. Ghostfreak has been resurrected. It is now the time for: "DO or DIE!" and I was going to "DO." Hopefully…

Outside…

Gwen: "You think Kyle's going to be okay?"

Max: "Yes, I'm sure. He doesn't have too much to fight in there. It's just Dr. Vicktor after all."

Ben: "You're right. He can handle anything that comes his way, right?"

Max: "Of course. As long as he has Alien X." They climbed on to a ship that was about to take off, and Max put the Hazmat suits on everyone.

Ben: "Why Hazmat suits?"

Max: "We need to be able to breathe up here, don't we?"

Gwen: "Good point. Let's keep going." They kept climbing, and eventually found an air lock, which they opened, and went in, removing the suits for the time being.

Max: "Now we have to try and find Kyle somewhere in here, right?"

Gwen: "Yeah. Who knows what's going on…" She saw some floating tape come towards them.

Gwen: "Guys… Look!" She pointed, and the mummy jumped out at them. They then closed the air lock to try to keep the mummy in after getting out, but it pried itself loose, and started going after them.

Gwen; "Take this!" She shot out an energy beam, but it didn't work too well. The mummy punched Gwen across the face, making her collide with a wall.

Gwen: "Ben, Grandpa, a little help, please?"

Ben: "Take this one!" He threw a punch at the mummy, but it dodged him, and looked at Gwen again.

Max: "How about this, then?" He pulled out a blaster, and shot at the mummy with it, making it dodge, but Gwen got it in the face afterwards.

Gwen: "This mummy needs to have a distraction before it gets attacked. That's the only way to do anything to it!"

Max: "Here goes!" He shot another laser, but that one missed, too. Gwen punched it , then Ben kicked it. It fell back a few feet, then Max threw some smoke bombs, and it blinded the mummy. Gwen managed to get in 10 punches and kicks each, then knocked the mummy out.

Max; "We got to go. That mummy's gonna wake up later." He continued off, and Ben and Gwen followed.

With me…

Brickhouse: "No way! How? I annihilated you!"

Ghostfreak: "My remains stayed behind. It is truly a wonder how the sun didn't fully destroy me."

Dr. Vickto: "And now, it's over for you."

Ghostfreak: "Since the Master Control was also deactivated, there is no way for you to stop me. Soon, you shall revert to your human form and…"

Brickhouse: "I reactivated it."

Ghostfreak: "You what?!"

Brickhouse: "I reactivated the Master Control. Nothing can get by me now."

Ghostfreak: "Oh no?! Dr. Vicktor, let us test this theory out, eh?"

Dr. Vicktor: "Yes. Let's." They charged at me, but I went Swampfire, and shot out two flamethrowers at both Dr. Vicktor and Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak flew back in utter pain.

Ghostfreak: "The fire! Too bright!!!"

Dr. Vicktor: "AHHH!!!" He punched me through the gut, thinking I was finished.

Ghostfreak: "YOU FOOL! That form is invincible!"

Dr. Vicktor: "What?" I slammed both sides of his head, got out, then gave him an uppercut.

Swampfire: "Ghostfreak couldn't be more right." I then ran towards Ghostfreak with my fists on fire. He swerved around each punch, wrapped his 'tail' around my neck, then threw me. I went Big Chill, then flew towards Ghostfreak, with an ice mace. He went intangible, and I did, then I clobbered him, making him solid again. I then went Brainstorm, and shot my electricity out at him. He flailed in pain and suffering, making Dr. Vicktor punch me aside. I went Humongousaur after, then attacked him, but got blasted by Ghostfreak's hand beam.

Dr. Vicktor: "Master, he is all yours." I was getting up after being hit, then Ghostfreak slashed me across my face. I went Heatblast, then shot out a flamethrower at him. He backed up in pain. Dr. Vicktor jumped out at me hoping to trap me, but I went Cannonbolt, then rolled into him, sending him careening into a wall. I unrolled, then transformed to Heatblast again, going for the flamethrower, but Ghostfreak dodged it, and shot a laser at me from his chest. I flew into a wall, then he made a computer slam into me. I erupted out as Starfire, and flew for him at top speed shooting eye beams. When he got hit, he knew he could be hurt, still, so he went to escape me. I threw starbolts at him like it was no tomorrow, and I got shocked down by Dr. Vicktor again. I recovered as Benmummy, then launched myself back up at him, punching him in the face, and kicking him. He fell back, then I went Heatblast again, and started hurling my fireballs at Ghostfreak again. He flew through a wall at one point, making me collide with it. I fell for a bit, then launched myself back up, landing on the floor, then going Chromastone.

Chromastone: "Ghostfreak, you're around here somewhere. Come out with your claws up!" Ghostfreak reappeared behind me, making me absorb the blast he shot, then I shot it back, making him burn a bit.

Ghostfreak: "AAAGGGGGHHHHH!!!! What power!"

Chromastone: "When I'm Chromastone, Dr, Vicktor's electric blasts are pointless, and I can reflect your lasers back at you. Not so easy, now, huh?"

Ghostfreak: "The Omnitrix's power will be mine!!!" He got up again, and struck me with his claws. It did nothing and I shot a laser at him again. He fell back, burning up again.

Ghostfreak:"GAHHH!" He then flew into the floor.

Chromastone: "There's no escape!!" I went Big Chill, and flew down after him. He saw me heading for him, then smiled, and shot two blasts from his hands at me. I dodged them both, and sped up for him. He flew upwards at some point, and I flew up after him. He fazed through a ceiling above me, then when I got up, Ghostfreak yelled, "NOW!!!!" Dr. Vicktor sent out a shockwave, paralyzing me, making me hit the ground, and reverting to normal.

Kyle: "Ouch…" I noticed the Omnitrix was now glowing yellow for an odd reason.

Ghostfreak: "I hope you're ready for this!" he flew inside my body, then my eyes changed to black with purple pupils.

Kyle; "AGH! NOOOOO!!!!!!"

Ghostfreak; "Yes! Now I… huh?" He saw a huge white raven head for him, then strike him, making him burn up, and fly out of my body, and I was now emitting a bright white light. Ghostfreak flew far away from me, and Dr. Vicktor just got blinded by the sight.

Ghostfreak; "DESTROY HIM! NOW!!!"

Dr. Vicktor: "As you command!" He lit up his fists, but was blasted by a white light into the wall ahead of him, then the glow faded.

Ghostfreak: "You!!"

Metrion: "Yeah. It's me. So?" I had a white cloak on instead of a red one. Same with the shirt under it.

Dr. Vicktor; "What is this?"

Ghostfreak: "The one in the Omnitrix who kept me inside of it for so LONG!!! Raven!"

Metrion: "That is correct, Zs'Skayr. Kyle and I worked our hardest to keep you contained the first time, but, unfortunately, I wasn't of the right form. Now, that my Soul self is in control, my powers will finally have a significant effect on you."

Ghostfreak: "I should have expected that to happen. I knew one day you'd try to stop me completely. You should have known how to control your own powers before, like I have."

Metrion: "I now know how. The Metrion from before was not powerful enough. Now, I will be, and I'll trap you in there for good!"

Dr. Vicktor: "No one will get the master!" He charged towards me. I simply shot a blast at him, and he fell over to the side. I lifted him with my mind, then threw him at Ghostfreak.

Ghostfreak: "I'd love to stay and chat, but I have other things to attend to." He flew up through the ceiling.

Metrion: "What the... what things?"

Dr. Vicktor: "We are in space now, simply put. Our plan is going perfectly."

Metrion: "What? The perfect plan, huh?"

Dr. Vicktor: "Yes. And there's nothing you can do to stop us. But I will make sure YOU don't get any ideas." He charged for me, but I shot him in the face for another time, and started searching for a thing I could use as a ship, and found one.

Metrion; "Got it!" I went Upgrade, and merged with the pod, launching myself up.

Dr. Vicktor: "No!!" He pulled up another machine, and added it to his back, and latched on to me next, while I was launching myself up.

Upgrade: "What the crap are you doing here?"

Dr. Vicktor: "The master will not tolerate interference!" He slammed me with his electric fists, and I nearly lost control of the ship, then regained myself, and shot a laser at him, and punched him in the face. We starte struggling with each other to push each other off of the ship.

Dr. Vicktor: "No! You will not get to the ship! I will make sure of it!!"

Upgrade: "My ship, my rules! I separated from the ship, then transformed to Benmummy, and stretched out my arm towards a satellite, and grabbed it, pulling myself in.

Dr. Vicktor: "NOOOO!!!!" He was seen flying through space.

Benmummy:"That should fix that problem, but there's no way Ghostfreak should be able to fly up here so quickly, unless…" I started climbing along the satellite thing, and went Rath, then punched a hole in, then fell in, setting the cover back in, and welding it back in place with Heatblast immediately after.

Heatblast: "Okay. That solves that." I went Rath again.

Rath: "Now where's that f***in' ghost?!" I ran at full speed ahead, listening for any signs of Ghostfreak. I heard something else instead.

Ben: "How the heck does that mummy keep finding us so quickly?"

Gwen; "Keep running! Everything I tried isn't working on him!"

Max: "Stay on your toes, kids!"

Rath; "Benjamin Tennyson! Gwendolyn Tennyson! Maxwell Tennyson! GRRRR-AGGGGGGHHHHHH!" I ran at full speed in the sounds' direction, then noticed Ghostfreak pop up before me.

Ghostfreak: "There you are.

Rath: "Ghostfreak, the Rogue Omnitrix Alien. Wondering when you would show your ugly face again."

Ghostfreak: "You're too late! I'm going to start the countdown already. By the time this is done, I'll have turned every person on Earth into my corrdoium enhanced slaves! And I'd be at my full strength all the time!"

Rath: "Let me tell you something…" I transformed to Metrion.

Metrion: "Your reign of evil stops HERE! AZARETH METRION ZINTHOS!" I shot out bright colored energy rays at Ghostfreak. He ducked under the floor, though.

Metrion: "Oh if ONLY I could breathe in outer space!" I then decided to continue in the direction I heard Gwen's voice in, and found them shooting at the mummy.

Metrion: "Guys! I'm here!"

Gwen: "Kyle, about time!"

Ben: "You look different."

Metrion: "Metrion's more powerful. What seems to be the issue?"

Max: "The mummy is after us, and doesn't want to give up."

Metrion: "I'll deal with this." I went Cannonbolt, and rolled out at the mummy, colliding with a wall on the way. I then went Fourarms, and picked it up, and found an open bathroom door.

Fourarms: "Time to flush the toilet paper!" I thrusted the mummy in, and hit the flush button. The mummy was completely flushed into outer space.

Fourarms: "Ghostfreak's plan is to turn everyone on Earth into corrodium powered slaves, and make it so that he can always be at full power. We need to find some kind of control panel."

Max: "Precisely what my plan was, but I didn't think he'd use corrodium like that."

Ben; "What are we waiting for, then? Let's show Ghostfreak we can't be stopped!"

Gwen: "Yeah. My plan, too." We ran through the ship, looking for the control room.

Fourarms: "This is getting us nowhere."

Gwen: "Yeah. So, what do we do, then?"

Fourarms: "Wait. Hold on!" I went Metrion, and got in a meditating pose.

Metrion: "I think I can find it this way." I closed my eyes, then a white ghost of me came out, and I flew through every corner of the ship possible. I went back in, then opened my eyes.

Metrion: "This way!" I flew straight forward, then took a left, and a right again, then a straight shot down a hall, and stopped at a control panel with a countdown on it.

Metrion: "Now, let's get rid of this thing."

Gwen: "I'll do it! Reanima Verdanica!" Flowers grew out of the control pad.

Metrion: "Turning it into a garden won't work!"

Gwen: "Well, any ideas?"

Metrion: "I'll do it. Step aside!" My hand glowed, but I felt something grab us, then push us all against the ceiling.

Metrion: "What the hell?" Ghostfreak materialized in front of the control panel.

Metrion: "Ghostfreak!"

Ghostfreak: "Ah, you thought you could foil my plans by doing this? Pitiful! I saw your aura form from the outside phasing and re-phasing through the walls at an extremely fast rate. It was obvious, and hard not to see."

Metrion: "Ugh… Ghostfreak! Let me go!"

Ghostfreak: "That is something I fear I cannot do." He hit a button.

Computer: "Corrodium beam while fire in exactly 10 minutes."

Metrion: "No!" I forced myself free, then shot at Ghostfreak. He dodged, and slashed me with his claws. I fell back, seeing blood ooze out my arm.

Metrion: "Now you're in for it!" I shot another blast at him, and it hit him. He flew under the ground again.

Metrion: "I'll short this machine out."

Gwen: "With who? Brainstorm?"

Metrion: "I have someone better now." I transformed to Benvicktor.

Gwen: "the watch absorbed Dr. Vicktor's DNA?"

Benvicktor: "Sure did. Now, if you don't mind…" I charged up my fist, but Ghostfreak grabbed me, and pulled me through the floor.

Ghostfreak: "You think you can stop me, boy?!"

Benvicktor: "Of course. I beat everyone I come across!" Ghostfreak smiled.

Ghostfreak: "You may want to rethink your statement!" He grew spikes and tentacles out of himself, and grew bigger.

Benvicktor: "Oh man! That sucks!" he hit me with a slash, sending me flying into a wall. I then attracted myself to the floor, and Ghostfreak smiled for some reason.

Benvicktor: "What's so enjoyful for you?"

Ghostfreak: "Metrion can't do anything to me in space, even in her Soul Mode."

Benvicktor: "But this form's gonna be more than enough!"

Ghostfreak: "I doubt it my friend!" He charged for me, then I charged for him, and I punched him. He wrapped his tentacles around my arm, then threw me. I static clinged to a floating metal piece, then ricocheted off, charging up my fist. It hit him causing him to fall back while burning up a bit. I shot electricity at him again, and he got hit a second time. But when I tried to punch him with another charged fist, he blasted me with a hand beam. I clinged on to a metal piece, then dropped to the floor again. Ghostfreak shot at me another time, and I shot electricity into it, stopping the attack. It went on until I felt something grab me, then lift me up, and slam me into the floor. It was the mummy.

Ghostfreak: "Excellent timing, my friend." The mummy nodded.

Benvicktor: "Aw man!" I went Starfire, then blasted my way out of the mummy's grip, and Ghostfreak fired, but I flew up, and the mummy got hit by Ghostfreak's attack. I started to shoot starbolts at him, but he countered each with a hand blast, and when I tried eye beams, he fired his chest beam at me. There was an explosion next, and I went Big Chill to fly through it, then bash Ghosfreak with my ice maces. I shot ice breath at him the next time, and he dodged that, only to fall into a Benvicktor styled thunder-punch to the face, making him fly into another wall.

Benvicktor: "Now, I'm going to finish this once and for all!"

Ghostfreak: "How!?" I charged up both of my fists, but was hit by a shock myself. Dr. Vicktor had come back.

Dr. Vicktor: "I have returned, master."

Ghostfreak: "Three on one is good for me, for sure." He smiled. I got up, panting, when the mummy punched me across the face. I rolled across the floor, but I caught the floor, and got back up to my feet.

Ghostfreak: "Let's go now!!! Destroy him while he is incapacitated!" The mummy punched me in the face again, Dr. VIcktor charged, and punched me in the gut, then shocked me, sending me flying, then the mummy grabbed me, whipped me around, and slammed me into the ground, then Ghostfreak flew towards me, and struck me across the face, and the mummy whipped me towards Dr. Vicktor again, and he punched me, making the mummy let me go. Ghostfreak then blasted me, making me lose consciousness.

Ghostfreak: "Now he just has to change to normal."

Dr. Vicktor: "Then he's all yours?"

Ghostfreak: "Exactly, my good doctor. HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" The mummy nodded again.

In my mind…

Kyle; "So, this is it? I'm going to die here?"

Voice: "No! You mustn't! Please!"

Kyle: "Raven… No. Someone else. Who are you?" A rainbow light glowed, and I saw Chromastone.

Kyle: "Chromastone?"

Chromastone: "No. I am Sugilite, the protector of Petropia. I am who you refer to as Chromastone."

Kyle: "What can you do?"

Sugilite/Chromastone: "You have not tapped into the Crystalsapien's potential."

Kyle: "What?"

Sugilite/Chromastone: "I have the power to bring worlds and people to life, and to do that, I am one of the most powerful aliens in the Omnitrix."

Kyle: "Oh. I get it now. You're a God!"

Sugilite: "Yes. And I have the power defeat Ghostfreak."

Kyle: "Didn't think I had a god in the Omnitrix, besides Alien X of course."

Sugilite: "The Celestialsapien?"

Kyle: "Yeah."

Sugilite: "But, in order to achieve this state, when you become Chromastone, our hearts and movements must be as one. Can you do that?"

Kyle: "Of course. If you can tolerate a human."

Sugilite: "I've tolerated you so far. Ready?"

Kyle: "Yeah. Let's go!" Our hands touched, and a giant light glowed.

Outside, Ghostfreak was preparing the final blow while Dr. Vicktor and the mummy held me down.

Ghostfreak: "Now. Steady… steady…" I glowed green, forcing Dr. Vicktor and the mummy off, and I was Chromastone.

Ghostfreak: "Chromastone? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! What can HE do?"

Chromastone: "This!" I shot a MASSIVE light beam, making Ghostfreak almost combust, and he flew under the ship, and I punched a hole through the top, when the mummy and Dr. Vicktor grabbed me. I threw both of them off instantly with just one hand, and Dr. Vicktor got up, making his cannon fire. I absorbed it, then shot it back at him, making a portal that absorbed both him and the mummy inside of it. Ghostfreak came back out.

Ghostfreak: "NO!"

Chromastone: "Your henchmen are gone. Now, I shall finish you off like I did them!" I floated up into the air, then started to absorb the sun's rays.

Ghostfreak: "NOOOOO!!!!!! I can't let this happen! I'll perish before I let you win the Omnitrix!" He flew towards me, and I shot the beam at him. He got enveloped in it, and was resisting burning as much as he could until he grabbed me, then sliced my symbol, causing it to glow yellow, but killing him in the process.

Chromastone: "And Ghostfreak makes one last attempt to try and finish me. How predictable. Re-adding his DNA back into the Omnitrix will only… only… AGH!!" I grabbed my head, and started looking at my hands. They started to change into Ghostfreak's claws.

Chromastone: "No!" I saw a rocket ship flying out from the satellite now.

Chromastone: "The others! At least I can… destroy the… corrodium beam!" I shot out a beam at the corrodium blaster, ending the effects. I then flew towards the ship, knocking on the hull. Max saw it was me, and opened it, then closed it, letting me fall in. Ben and Gwen came for me, and Gwen hugged me, while Ben gave me a noogie.

Gwen: "You did it! You beat Ghostfreak!"

Chromastone: "Yes, but… I need to… try and…" Gwen noticed my hands. They were changing to Ghostfreak.

Gwen: "Kyle! No!"

Ben: "What's wrong!?"

Chromastone: "Ghostfreak re-added his DNA, and is trying to take me over from within the Omnitrix! He's winning!"

Gwen: "Maybe not as Chromastone. Kyle, try the form with the most mental power."

Chromastone: "Brains over brawn… right. But I can only hope this works… " I went Metrion, who was in her normal red cloak and blue shirt look.

Metrion: "But Ghostfreak is still…" I saw Ghostfreak's hands starting to form, still.

Gwen: "Mind powers! Come on! How about your white mode?"

Metrion: "Soul Mode?"

Gwen: "It had the power to keep Ghostfreak in before, right?"

Metrion: "Y-y-yeah… AGH!" I now started to grow his shoulder spikes, and my voice got into a Ghostfreak/Metrion hybrid.

Metrion: "HAHAHAHA! It will soon be over!"

Metrion: "No! I just have to… AGGGHHH!!" A tail popped out next.

Ben: "Whatever Soul Mode is, do it now!"

Metrion: "I can't!"

Gwen: "Metrion's the only one who can do it, right?!"

Metrio: "Metrion can only use Soul Mode if she concentrates hardly enough. There's too much…"

Metrion; "That's right you fool! It's hopeless! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

Gwen: "No. Wait. Alien X."

Metrion: "Are you sure?"

Gwen: "He can do anything."

Metrion: "Right." I glowe green again, and was Alien X with the spikes, tail and hands from Ghostfreak.

Alien X: "Now things'll be going in MY favor!" I concentrated, and went into my mind again.

In it…

I was Alien X, now seeing Metrion trying to hold off Ghostfreak, or Raven holding off Zs'Skayr.

Alien X: "Ghostfreak! Stop right there!" I flew towards him, and punched him in the face, making Raven recover.

Alien X: "Raven, are you okay?"

Raven: "Yes, thanks to you."

Alien X: "I'll take it from here." Sugilite appeared.

Sugilite: "Let me help you, Raven."

Alien X: "Quick question you two."

Sugilite: "I'd be happy to answer."

Alien X: "Are Bellicus and Serena here?"

Voice: "Why, of course, strangely enough." Their heads floated out from the ceiling.

Alien X: "Bellicus! Serena!"

Serena: "We never really went into oblivion. We just…"

Bellicus: "Went to the oblivion of his mind. There's barely anything important there."

Serena: "We just can't access Alien X with you anymore, but I've been proud of you. You used him once to stop the Ultimate Weapon, and prevented that dreadful Vilgax from obtaining the Omnitrix."

Bellicus: "That would have been hell, for sure."

Alien X: "Of course, you two. Now, for Ghostfreak to take his sorry a** out of here!" I spun an energy ring around, and he charged at me, but I threw it, and it trapped him in a cage. Raven got up now.

Sugilite: "Raven, you are still too weak."

Raven; "I have enough energy to do one last thing." She lifted up her hand.

Serena; "Please don't over-exert yourself, dear!"

Bellicus: "Ah, she's got it. Don't be such a worrywart, Serena."

Ghostfreak: "What can you possibly do to me?! You are too weak to do anything!"

Raven: "Azareth Metrion Zinthos!" She fired out two energy rays, enveloping Ghostfreak completely. They made him scream in pain, and he fell to the ground, gasping.

Alien X: "Now, to do this!" I shot him, and he was blinded, then hit the ground, unconscious.

Raven: "What happened?"

Alien X: "I wiped his memory clean."

Raven: "Now I'll do this. To make sure his memories never come back out again." She pointed her hand down, then some black energy covered Ghostfreak, giving him a new sun cloak. It had white lines, was now purely black, and his eye changed to green after he re-opened it. He also had elbow spikes now.

Ghostfreak: "What? Where am I?" He looked at us.

Ghostfreak: "Who are all of you?"

Sugilite: "Friends. Let us show you around."

Ghostfreak: "Okay…" Sugilite picked up Raven again, and motioned for Ghostfreak to follow, which he did.

Alien X: "There we go. Now he shouldn't get evil, right?"

Bellicus: "Of course not. Alien X's powers know NO limits!"

Serena: "There isn't a chance-

Bellicus: "In hell."

Serena: "Yeah. That."

Alien X: "I'm off then. Maybe I'll see you guys some other time."

Bellicus: "Bye, Voice of Reason." I waved, then flew out through the hole I came in earlier, and when I came back, I had become normal, with no Ghostfreak parts.

Kyle: "Um, okay. That was cool!"

Gwen: "What happened?"

Kyle: "Ghostfreak is now under my permanent control." I turned on the Omnitrix, then flipped the silhouettes around until I saw a cloaked Ghostfreak.

Kyle: "Cool. Now, for the moment of truth." I slapped the watch, then became Ghostfreak, who looked like how I had described him earlier.

Ben: "Now THAT looks wicked!"

Ghostfreak: "Tell me about it! I also feel NO interference at all!"

Max: "Kids, the ship is about to burn up in the atmosphere! Unless we land somehow, we're going to die!"

Ghostfreak: "I know just the alien for the job!" I went Cannonbolt.

Cannonbolt: "Guys, hop in!" I rolled up, and Gwen, Ben, and Max all jumped in. I hopped out, and shot myself through the Earth's atmosphere, not feeling a thing, but it was HOT!! We landed after a while, in the deserts of Egypt. I unrolled, and Gwen, Ben, and Max crawled out, sweating like pigs.

Cannonbolt: "Ouch… That hurt so bad!" I got up, and looked at the three of them.

Cannonbolt: "We gotta go back to the RV, right?"

Max: "That's part of our problem." I went Alien X again.

Alien X: "Guys, let's do this!" I teleported us out of the desert, then to the front of the RV, and reverted to normal.

Kyle: "Welcome back, Ghostfreak. The good, cooperative one, I mean."

Gwen: "I want to go out on the road!"

Ben: "We spent too much time here."

Max: "On the road we go, then!" He walked into the RV, and we walked in after him. He started up the RV, sending us going on the road, my favorite part of after beating a bad guy.

The End.

Not only is Ghostfreak back, I discovered my mind had the personalities of other Omnitrix aliens inside of it, helping me along the way, like Sugilite. I hope he can help another time.

Authors note: Metrion's Soul Mode only works if Raven and I are truly one. Same with Chromastone's 'God' mode.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: Max's First Love**

Today, we started to go after a stray Vilgax robot. It was a PAIN to get rid of, but we got rid of it eventually. And, we had another convenient surprise. While we were at a park, Gwen was flying a kite she had. She was having fun until I, as Wildmutt, stole the kite from her, and started flying it myself.

Gwen: "Kyle! Give me the kite back!"

Wildmutt: "ROAR!" I was still holding it.

Gwen: "Then I'll make you give it back. Amorous Infecta!" I suddenly heard dogs from all over barking, and they ran over to me, looking at me, panting. I dropped the kite, then ran off, and climbed up the nearest tree.

Gwen: "I love it when he does stuff like that." I stayed up there only for a few seconds before the branch broke, and I fell to the ground. I then reverted to normal.

Kyle: "They don't love me now, do they?"

Gwen: "Actually…"

Kyle: "Oh hell no…" The dogs all pounced on me, and started licking me, making Gwen laugh.

Later…

Kyle; "That was just overkill right there. Seriously."

Gwen: "Not my problem. You stole the kite."

Kyle: "And I gave it back."

Gwen: "All torn up!"

Kyle: "Oh… yeah. D***it…"

Ben: "Gwen owned you! With dogs! Ha!" I gave him the "death" stare, and he stopped laughing immediately.

Kyle: "Well, I guess things could be going worse, huh?"

Gwen: "How?"

Kyle: "I had a dream I was fighting some TV show character who was SERIOUSLY overrated, and I owned his a**."

Ben: "Must've felt satisfying."

Kyle; "It's not that I hate the dude, but too many people just make too much of him."

Gwen: "Who would that be?"

Kyle: "Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto."

Ben: "Who?"

Kyle: "Whatever. To many people liked him, felt it was time to show him who's boss."

Gwen: "I hope he got the message."

Kyle; "I hope so, too. Frickin' attention-w****…"

Ben: "What does THAT mean?"

Kyle: "Uh… I'll tell you when you're older…"

Gwen: "Then how do you know about it?"

Kyle: "Not getting into it."

Max: "What's going on, you three?"

Ben: "Eh, nothing important."

Max: "Okay. Sigh…" He walked off.

Gwen: "Grandpa…"

Kyle: "What's up with him today?"

Gwen; "He misses Grandma. She left after our Dads grew up and left the house."

Kyle: "Where is she now?"

Gwen: "No one knows. Not even Grandpa himself."

Kyle: "That doesn't give her a good reason to go, just because they grew up and left, leaving Max all alone? That's low."

Ben: "I think that's how he ended up with the Rust Bucket, too."

Kyle: "I'll give her a piece of my mind alright. One day!"

Gwen: "Hopefully nothing violent…"

Kyle: "Of course it'll be Humongousaur-related!"

Ben: "WAY too far there, man!"

Kyle: "Eh, whatever." I lied back down, listening to the wind blow across my face, then, out of nowhere, we heard some screaming near the playground, and I went to check it out.

Kyle: "What the heck?" I saw a lizard alien tearing through the playground with pink energy waving around separate objects in the area.

Kyle: "Ooh… time for some good old fashioned a** whooping. It's hero time!" I became XLR8, and rushed towards the lizard alien, kicking it across the face, sending it sailing across the air, then through the ground a ways.

XLR8: "Looks like SOMEONE decided to be next on my 'A** whooping list!'"

Lizard: "You DARE to get in my way, Kineceleran?"

XLR8: "Yeah. You're going down!" I transformed to Swampfire, then proceeded to attack her again. She put her hand up, concentrating on me, then hurled me outwards. I transformed to Jetray, and flew back, shooting eye beams. She dodged them, then looked at me.

Lizard: "You can change forms? You wield the Omnitrix?!"

Jetray: "How'd you know?"

Lizard; "Seems obvious to me. Hand it over!"

Jetray: "And what if I don't?"

Lizard: "You can eat this!" She concentrated on a rock, then threw it at me. I flew over it, then tackled her to the ground, and transformed to Diamondhead, and pinned her down to the ground with a diamond barricade. She levitated them off, and threw them at me. I took each one, then went Goop, and flew towards her, and touched her. She backed off, because I was acid, then hurled me at the ground. I went Cannonbolt, bounced off the ground, then a tree, and tackled her head on. I jumped up off of her, then went Fourarms, but she grabbed me again, and threw me off to the side, making me land against a wall.

Fourarms: "Ugh…" I got up, and she started to attack again, but I went Echo Echo, and screamed. She went flying, then I became two of me, and the second one nodded.

Echo 2: "Now is a good time to test 'it.'"

Lizard: "What's 'it'?" Echo 2 slapped his symbol, and was transformed into Goop. She gasped, then Goop punched her towards me. I went Heatblast, and shot her up into the air. Goop transformed into Jetray, then flew up, and shot her back down. I became Cannonbolt, and collided with her in mid air, and sent her flying back towards the ground, and Jetray went Spidermonkey, then trapped her to the ground with a strong web, and I landed back on the ground while Spidermonkey landed next to me.

Lizard: "I never thought that the Omnitrix could be used in such a way."

Spidermonkey: "Came to me…"

Cannonbolt: "Ahem!"

Spidermonkey: "Sorry. Came to HIM in a dream once. Heh."

Cannonbolt; "Darn straight. Get in here." I pointed to my symbol, and Spidermonkey nodded, became green energy, and flew back in to the symbol. I transformed to normal.

Kyle; "Mind explaining to me exactly why you're here?"

Lizard: "My name is…"

Max: "Xylene? Why are you here?"

Xylene: "Max?"

Kyle: "You KNOW this lizard freak?!"

Max; "I do. What are you doing here?"

Xylene; "I came for the Omnitrix. I thought it might have been…"

Kyle: "As you can CLEARLY see, the Omnitrix is within good hands."

Max: "No need to be pushy, Kyle…"

Ben: "She was going on a rampage!!"

Gwen: "And since WHEN could you become more than one alien like that at once?"

Kyle: "I was playing around with The Omnitrix codes, and I noticed this happened. I found it when it immediately made me Echo Echo, and there were two of me. The second Echo Echo transformed into Fourarms, for no clear reason. I, the 'real' Echo Echo tried it myself, and became Humongousaur…"

Flashback…

Humongousaur: "Wow! What did we program?!"

Fourarms: "What did this?"

Humongousaur: "I got another idea." I went Diamondhead.

Diamondhead: "Sweet." Fourarms became XLR8.

XLR8: "Hold up! We can be TWO aliens at the same time!?"

Diamondhead: "Oh yeah. Now THIS is what I'm talking about!" I went Goop.

Goop: "We can create some KILLER combo attacks!"

XLR8: "We sure can!" He became Stinkfly, and flew upwards.

Stinkfly: "Air race ya?" I went Jetray.

Jetray: "You are SO on." A race happened, and Jetray won, as predicted.

Stinkfly: "Aw man…"

Jetray: "It's okay, dude." Stinkfly became Big Chill.

Big Chill: "Feel my stinging cold wrath!!" he breathed ice at me, and I flew upwards, then became Heatblast, and shot him down.

Big Chill: "Okay! Okay. You win! Ouch that hurt!"

Heatblast: "That's right. Heh."

Big Chill: "So, what do we do to change back?"

Heatblast: "Um, good question." We thought for a second, then Big Chill touched my Omnitrix symbol, and flew inside it.

Heatblast: "Um, okay…"

Flashback ends.

Ben: "Wow. Really puts stress on the Omnitrix?"

Kyle: "Tried to see if the clone could stay alien when I became normal again, but, no such luck. The clone was forced back in to the watch."

Max: "So, is there any other problems?"

Kyle: "Yeah. If the clone stays out for too long, it's immediately forced back within the Omnitrix, and the Omnitrix needs to recharge for quite a while! I also can't be two of the same alien at once."

Gwen: "Can you do more than two like that?"

Kyle: "No. Unfortunately. I tried."

Xylene: "Either way… I need the Omnitrix from you."

Kyle: "There's no way you're getting this!!" I set my hand on the watch, and Gwen got in front of me.

GwenL: "I won't let you have it either!"

Max: "Hold on. Xylene, we tried to take it off. It doesn't work."

Kyle: "And I'm stuck with this thing forever, so forget it!"

Xylene: "I have to go anyway. I can see that I'm not wanted here."

Max; "Wait. Maybe we can catch up a bit, huh?"

Xylene: "In that case, okay. I'll stay a little longer."

Kyle: "And your hands are strictly forbidden from touching the Omnitrix!" She then wlaked up and touched it. I transformed to Echo Echo, and screamed at her, sending her into another tree, and I multiplied to two, then the second one transformed into Spidermonkey, and trapped her down. I became Humongousaur, grew to 60 feet, and lifted the tree out, preparing to throw her.

Spidermonkey: "Ooh ooh! Do it! Do it!"

Humongousaur: "Where do you think she'll land?"

Spidermonkey: "Throw it! Throw it!"

Humongousaur: "Where will Xylene land after I throw her?"

Spidermonkey: "The next state over! Ooh ooh!"

Ben: "Stop, man!"

Gwen: "Put the lizard girl down. I think she gets your message now."

Humongousaur: "DO you?"

Xylene: "Yes… Ouch. Put me down, please, and untie me!"" I set her down, then shrunk. Spidermonkey went Diamondhead, then cut her out.

Diamondhead: "So, um, we're cool?"

Xylene: "If you mean that I understand you, then yes. I do." Diamondhead became green energy, then flew back into the symbol, and I reverted to normal.

Kyle: "That's sweet, then."

Max: "Maybe we'd better continue on for now." We left the park, and came back to a wildlife park, at night. Max, Xylene, and the rest of us were eating his worms.

Kyle: "Um, so, you enjoy this food, too?"

Xylene: "Yes I do, in fact. Max was always a good cook. Mmm…"

Kyle: "I have to agree there."

Gwen: "Great. Even SHE enjoys Grandpa's cooking."

Ben: "Can't get enough of this stuff, huh?"

Max: "Why are you here, Xylene?"

Xylene: "That." She pointed to the Omnitrix.

Kyle: "I already said, you're not having it!" I transformed into Upchuck.

Upchuck: "If you want to fight right now, then I'd be more than happy to kick your a**!"

Xylene: "But I can see that this is an impossible request. I guess I have nothing to do than just…" She gave Max an affectionate look, then they both started kissing.

Gwen: "Yuck!"

Ben: "EEWWW!!!"

Upchuck: "Wow, Gwen. You're one to talk. We kiss sometimes!"

Gwen: "Not like THAT!"

Upchuck: "Alien to human? So? What's the matter there?"

Gwen: "Most of your alien forms are too weird looking and some are too gross." I went Diamondhead.

Diamondhead: "How about now?"

Gwen: "Well, you are made of diamonds… Sure!"

Ben: "Oh crap!" He covered his eyes, then Xylene and Max saw it.

Max: "That's… new."

Xylene: "A Petrosapien making out with a human? That IS new."

Gwen; "Wow! That felt like a diamond ring!"

Diamondhead; "It should. It's SO awesome like that."

Xylene: "Max and I will be back in a few Earth minutes, okay?"

Diamondhead: "Sure." The two of them walked off.

Ben: "Okay, now for the plan, right?"

Gwen: "Yep." I went Ghostfreak, and phased my way through the forest as silently as I could. I found Max and Xylene at a clearing at some point later.

Xylene: "Max, why do you stay with those kids?"

Max: "Their parents trusted me to be able to watch them on this summer vacation. I have to."

Xylene: "Come on, Max. You know we both want to leave them behind so we can go into outer space."

Ghostfreak: "Ugh… This lizard girl just keeps getting worse and worse by the minute…"

Max: "I don't know what I could really do. I can't leave them behind to go with you. You should know that by now."

Xylene: "On my home planet, that's not how we live. We're trusted with our own lives as soon as we can walk."

Max: "On Earth, things are different."

Xylene: "Come on, Max. Like old times?"

Max: "Kind of tempting…"

Ghostfreak: "She's going down." I shot a laser beam at her, and she hit the tree behind her. I became visible, and charged up two more energy beams in my hands.

Max: "Kyle! Were you following us the whole time?!"

Ghostfreak: "I can't look after Ben AND Gwen 24/7! Max, we need you! Don't you understand that?"

Xylene: "You little brat!" She flung me towards a tree, but I phased through it, then transformed into Cannonbolt, bounced off trees, then hit her in the back, and she sailed into another tree. I went Chromastone next, and prepared to slam her again, but she rolled out of the way, and I started shooting out laser beams at her. She dodged each one. I transformed to Metrion, then concentrated on her, and hurled her aside. She concentrated on me, then we started having a telekinetic fight on each other, locked in the air.

Max: "Stop, Kyle!"

Metrion; "No! I won't let you go!!" I shot a black energy attack at Xylene, and she hit the ground. I flew above her, then started shooting out more blasts, then a laser blast sailed right past me.

Max: "I can handle this, Kyle."

Metrion; "Max… She was…"

Max: "I got this. Go back to Ben and Gwen." I transformed to XLR8.

XLR8: "Well, fine! Don't expect me to leave anything if you decide to go!" I zoomed back, and saw Gwen taking on a robot.

Gwen: "About time you got here, Kyle!"

XLR8: "What is happening?!"

Ben: "This thing appeared out of nowhere, and it's attacking us!!" it looked like a Vilgax drone, but with snowmobile treads on it for some odd reason.

XLR8: "I'm coming, guys!" I went Fourarms, and jumped at the robot, smashing it after I landed. It hurled me off, and I transformed into Heatblast, shooting out flames. It turned its attention to me, then shot some missiles. I became Swampfire and burrowed through he ground, then came up behind it, and dropped a huge fireball in its face. Gwen jumped up to kick it, and it landed. I shot fire at it again, and it got hit, shrugging it off eventually. I then went Jetray, and shot at it with my eye beams. It hit the robot, then I saw some rocks hitting it, then a laser blast.

Ben: "Grandpa!"

Max: "Keep it still, Kyle!"

Jetray: "Precisely my plan!" Xylene hurled another rock at it, and I shot it with a tail beam the second time. It retaliated with laser shots at me. I dodged them.

Xylene: "it's after the Omnitrix!"

Jetray: "Gee, you think!?" I zoomed past her, then transformed to Starfire, and started shooting starbolts at it. When I got close enough, I punched it, then Gwen kicked it. Max hurled some grenades at the robot, and it was sent backwards a bit. It looked at the RV, then put its tentacles on it. It then added the RV materials onto it., looking more powerful.

Starfire: "This is SO not my day!"

Xylene: "We have to destroy it quickly! Otherwise, it'll keep merging with objects until it's invincible!"

Starfire: "Qucikly, huh? I got just the thing!" I glowed, then became someone I haven't been yet.

Kyle: "SUPER GEKIRED!" I was the red Power Ranger from Jungle Fury now, just with blue stripes and an Omnitrix symbol. I had a claw in one hand, and my other hand was bare.

Gwen: "What's THIS one?"

Super GekiRed: "A form my brain made! Now watch this!" Fire was flying out of me, then I flew at the robot. I sliced my way through, and continued the attack, kicking and punching at it, then When I got off, I materialized a bazooka weapon.

Gwen: "Another thing that your mind made?"

Super GekiRed: "Yeah! The bazooka here's gonna blast him into oblivion!" I sshot out my blast, and the robot was blown up. I reverted to normal.

Kyle: "That was just a test run! Oh yeah!"

Xylene: "So, you custom-made an Omnitrix hero of your own? That should be impossible!"

Kyle: "Not if you've become one with the Omnitrix like I have."

Xylene: "One? How?"

Kyle: "Well, it happened after I beat Ghostfreak. I met everyone inside of the Omnitrix I already have, and… I got to add heroes myself that I made up, according to Metrion and Chromastone."

Max, "So you tested it out, and then, bam! You have that dude."

Kyle: "Exactly! Our one issue is, we need to fix up the RV here." It was a mess, I assure you.

Max: "Well then. Come on everyone. Cleaning duty."

Gwen: "Oh man!"

Ben: "Oh darn!" I became Echo Echo, then multiplied to two of me, and I became Humongousaur, while my clone became Diamondhead.

Humongousaur: "That's why we have to start now." I grew to 30 feet.

Diamondhead: "Let's get crackin'." We proceeded to start building the RV back to normal.

Xylene: "Hard to believe that a human child could have this much control over the Omnitrix. Such a thing is, well, unbelievable! Even the creator wouldn't believe it!"

Humongousaur: "Get used to it, Xylene. I don't even have all one million nine hundred and six aliens yet."

Xylene: "You truly are a sight. Much better than even... Max could be."

Humongousaur and Diamondhead: "Pardon?"

Xylene: "The Omnitrix was supposed to go to Max. But I can see you've mastered it far more quickly than even he could."

Humongousaur: "Um, yeah."

Ben: "Why 1,000,906 and not 1,000,907?"

Humongousaur: "Well, the creations I have, don't use DNA. They go off of my brain power, and they can't be accessed through the normal selection menus."

Diamondhead; "Yeah. I'm still wrapping my brain around that one."

Gwen: "Is talking to yourself EVER boring?" Both Diamondhead and I looked at each other.

Humongousaur: "Not totally."

Diamondhead: "Yeah. It's more of a, um…, uh… I don't know what."

Humongousaur: "He's an energy being created by the Omnitrix, I think."

Diamondhead; "That's exactly like you, only different."

Humongousaur: "Straight up, me." Diamondhead and I high-fived.

Ben: "I wish he didn't discover this feature now…"

Gwen: "Almost as annoying as Ditto was… UGH!!"

Humongousaur: "Um, RV to fix here! Come on, guys!" We were continuing to put it together, eventually getting done. I was now one, and normal, with Max, Xylene, Gwen, and Ben watching with me.

Xylene: "The Galvanic Mechomorph would probably have gotten the job done faster, but I'm satisfied with this."

Kyle: "Upgrade?"

Max: "Good guess, Kyle."

Kyle: "Cool."

Xylene: "Are you totally sure the drone was destroyed?"

Kyle: "Yeah. I frickin' blew the thing up! How is it not destroyed?"

Xylene: "it's head may have been intact, still. I can see you get the job done quickly and efficiently."

Kyle: "I try, Xylene. I try."

Gwen: "Um, Kyle and I will be heading out now, okay?"

Max: "Why?"

Gwen: "I felt like, um, taking a walk?"

Kyle: "Oh, right!" We both walked out, then when we got to a far enough distance, I went Echo Echo.

Echo Echo: "So, let me get this straight. My clone will turn into Big Chill, and spy on Xylene and Max, right?"

Gwen: "Exactly."

Echo Echo; "I don't need another explanation." I made a clone, then he became Big Chill.

Echo Echo; "Now, Big Chill, I want you to go intangible and invisible to spy on Max and Xylene, to make sure that Xylene's someone we can trust."

Big Chill: "Can't we trust her now?"

Echo Echo: "Gwen's idea, not mine, buddy." Big Chill looked at Gwen, who gave him a 'duh, doofus' look.

Big Chill: "Okay. If it's Gwen-related." He took off, then went completely invisible and we assumed he continued off.

Echo Echo: "So, Gwen, what will we do if she is a bad guy?"

Gwen: "Kick her a**. What else?"

Echo Echo: "I like that." We continued on walking, basically looking at the forest on the way through, when we saw Humongousaur charging at us.

Humongousaur: "They're right here, guys!" Xylene and Ben walked towards us.

Ben: "You just took off to sight-see while HE spied on us!?" He pointed to Humongousaur.

Xylene: "You little idiots!"

Echo Echo: "Will someone PLEASE explain to me what happened here?"

Humongousaur: "Max got kidnapped. Xylene and I did everything we could."

Echo Echo: "Then we have to get a move on!"

Xylene: "My thoughts exactly. But…"

Echo Echo: "What?"

Xylene: "Will you trust me here?" She extended her hand. I shook it.

Echo Echo: "I can trust you." I transformed to Jetray, and Gwen hopped on. I took off. Xylene flew upwards, and Ben hopped on Humongousaur's back, while he went XLR8, and followed me close behind. We made it to the barge ahead, where we saw the robot.

Jetray; "It's got Max on its front!" he was literally clamped on.

XLR8: "I'll go Fourarms. You go Humongousaur, and we'll smash him up!"

Xylene; "No! You'll give us away!"

Gwen; "We need a better plan! Besides, Grandpa's clamped on! You might accidentally hit him."

Jetray: "Exactly, man. Sheesh!"

XLR8; "Sorry, guys…"

Xylene: "When I give the signal, The Aerophibian will become the Vaxasaurian, and the Kinecelran should transform into the Galvanic Mechomorph ."

Ben: "What are you saying?"

Jetray: "That I should be Humongousaur, and XLR8 should be Upgrade. You got that so far?"

XLR8: "All ears."

Xylene: "Gwen and I will assist 'Humongousaur' in distracting the robot. 'Upgrade' will sneak up from behind and short circuit the robot, allowing Max to detach himself from it."

Ben: "What about me?!"

Xylene: "It's probably better for you to stay back. This could get dangerous."

Ben: "Fine." He sat down.

Jetray; "Okay. I'm going to transform, but first, you go Upgrade, okay?"

XLR8: "Okay. I'll be as quiet as possible." He went Upgrade, and started slithering through the boxes ahead.

Jetray; "Now, for me to use HUMONGOUSAUR!" I went Humongousaur, which the robot immediately caught sight of. I grew to 30 feet in height, and charged for the robot, and Xylene and Gwen joined me. Gwen kicked the robot, and Xylene grabbed a box, then threw it at the robot. It shot the box, and I charged at it, hurling it aside. It slammed into a wall, and Max screamed.

Gwen: "Kyle! Be more careful!"

Humongousaur: "Sorry. Wasn't thinking." The robot got up, but got tackled by a forklift, which Ben was operating.

Xylene: "Ben! Get off of that!"

Ben: "I'm helping one way or another! And this is going to… uh-oh!" The robot tossed the forklift, then Xylene grabbed Ben, and levitated him down with her telekinesis.

Humongousaur: "Seriously, the last thing we need right now is you foolishly going up against a robot like that!" I charged again. The robot shot a laser from Max's suit, getting my leg. Gwen punched the robot after flipping onto it, then started climbing down to Max.

Max: "Gwen!"

Gwen; "Grandpa, you're getting out of here!' She tried to pull him off, but the robot tossed her off. I charged, saving Gwen, then punched the robot in the head, sending it backing into a wall, which a box fell on top of, crushing it.

Humongousaur: "Oh f***…"

Gwen: "You squished Grandpa!"

Humognousaur: "I didn't know that box was there! Don't blame me!" The box then opened up, showing a tank, and some tentacles came out, mixing itself with the tank, transforming into an even bigger robot.

Humongousaur: "Oh come on! Where's Upgrade when you need him?"

Upgrade: "Right here, big guy!" He jumped out from behind the boxes, and merged with the robot, but just as he was merging, his beeper went off, and mine did.

Humongousaur and Upgrade: "Oh S***!!!" He flew towards my symbol, then was absorbed in, and I was forcibly reverted back to normal.

Gwen: "Kyle?"

Kyle: "Um… Omnitrix?"

Omnitrix: "Two forms have been active for too long. Must recharge."

Kyle: "D***IT!!!"

Xylene: "Kyle, you'd better go and hide now. Trust me."

Kyle: "And now it's gonna take a long time to recharge because of this!!"

Gwen: "I'll handle this robot."

Xylene: "It can' be helped. If only the Galvanic Mechomorph got there quicker…"

Kyle: "I'll just go and hide now." I hid behind a box, and heard some explosions and things cracking as I did so.

Kyle: "Come on… Recharge!" I grabbed the Omnitrix, and started to punch in some of the buttons on it.

Kyle: "I don't have that much time here… Come on already!!" I even started biting at it while pushing at the buttons. I later heard Gwen screaming.

Kyle: "GWEN!" I quickly got from scared to PISSED OFF. The Omnitrix made a recharged beep, and made a large green glow.

Omnitrix: "Master Control re-unlocked. 1,000,906 genetic samples available in Omnitrix database."

Kyle: "Wow! Sweet!" I glowed, and became Omniprime, and charged back into the fight.

Omniprime: "Firing laser blasts!" The guns on my hands quickly started firing at the robot. It tok each blow, then scanned me, and started to rush towards me.

Omniprime: "Not today, Decepti-JUNK! OMNIPRIME, SUPER MODE! TRANSFORM!!" I transformed to my Super mode, then pulled out my laser rifle, and locked on to everything on the robot except Max.

Omniprime: "ENERGON BLAST!" I shot red and yellow lasers at the robot, destroying everything on it, and Max was freed, running away from the rest of the wreckage. I then stepped on the head that was left over, crushing it for good.

Omniprime: "That'll end it."

Xylene: "A Cybertronian? I didn't even think they HAD DNA to use…"

Omniprime: "Well, we do, Xylene. All sentient beings have the right to have DNA." I reverted back to normal.

Kyle: "I got every single one of my old transformations back!" Gwen hugged me.

Gwen: "I knew you could do it!"

Kyle: "I must've plugged in the buttons in a frenzied panic the right way or something. Wow…"

Ben: "And you're back at full strength. All 1,000,906 of you."

Xylene: "I think we should go…" I transformed to Alien X.

Alien X: "I can teleport us back. Hold up." I concentrated on everything around me, then teleported, ending up in front of the fixed RV, and I reverted to normal.

Max: "That was quite an adventure… Ugh, this suit is killing me!"

Xylene: "Do you want to go with me?"

Max: "Actually, they need me more."

Kyle: "Really?!" I had a tear in my eye.

Xylene: "You always did like to stroll away. I'll be leaving then."

Kyle: "Bye, Xylene!" Her new ship came to pick her up, then took off once it got her.

Gwen: "Wow, Grandpa. You chose to stay."

Max: "I don't think your parents would be happy you came back all by yourselves, huh?"

Ben: "Maybe not…"

Kyle: "And we're going to stay a team, right?"

Max: "Exactly."

The End.

Author's note: Season 4 will now be starting. Plus, I would like some feedback on the new feature Echo Echo can have, good or bad. See ya next time!"


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40: The Dream World, and the Impact it can have on us. **

Kyle 10 Alien Force: ALIEN #1 has been revealed, everybody!

Name: Aquos

Race: Aquamorph

Planet: Undasia

Powers: Like a water version of Goop, only he doesn't have a UFO. He has a skull head that holds all of his water in a body shape. He's tall, has a tail, and has tentacles for arms. Both tentacles are strong. He can shape and re-shape his body at will, and can also shoot out acid rain on command. He cannot be harmed by physical assaults, or laser blasts.

Weaknesses: It is possible to have him evaporate, or people can drink out of him for some odd reason. His skull head is also his weak point, much like Goop's UFO.

Voice Actor: A gurgly version of whoever turns into him.

Strength: 6/10

Durability: 10/10 (Except for skull)

Agility: 5/10

Senses/Reflexes: 2/10

Speed: 5/10

Energy/Magic Projection: 3/10

To the story…

I woke up today… noticing something felt slightly odd. I heard Ben and Gwen fall on the floor when they woke up. I started yawning, and walked over to the back.

Kyle: "You two okay?"

Gwen: "Yes. Why?"

Ben: "Yeah. We're cool, man."

Kyle: "Never mind then. *Yawn*"

Max: "All three of you are up already? Wow."

Kyle: "Whatever. What's for breakfast?"

Max: "I'll tell you in a second."

Ben: "Groundhog bacon and salamander eggs on the way."

Kyle: "Mmm! Salamander eggs!"

Gwen: "Oh dear God…" Our plates were put in front of us.

Ben: "Huh?"

Kyle: "Um… Okay…"

Max: "Good old American bacon and eggs, kids. Enjoy."

Kyle: "Hmm… I haven't had normal food in a while! Dig in guys!" Ben, Gwen, and I were chowing down. After I was finished, I burped in Gwen's face. She ran out of the RV, coughing.

Gwen: "Oh, right in my face! Good one, Kyle!"

Kyle: "Aren't you gonna freak or something?"

Gwen: "Why? It was a joke, right? Come on. The Tar Pits are calling." I looked at Ben, and he shrugged. We went out after her.

Ben: "You two go if you want. I'm going to find something fun to do."

Kyle: "Yeah. That's how it always ends up with the three of us, huh?"

Gwen: "Uh huh." We started to walk to the Tar Pits, when, all of a sudden, a ship came down from the sky, landing in front of us. The doors opened, showing none other than Sixsix and Vulkanus.

Gwen: "Sixsix and Vulkanus? What are THEY doing here?"

Kyle: "About to get their butts handed to them. Going hero!" I glowed green, then turned into a yellow rock guy with green eyes and he was slightly brown in some areas.

Kyle: "I'm Rocks." Sixsix and Vulkanus both jumped out of the ship, and prepared to attack. I got ready as well.

Rocks: "Well, what are you two planning on doing, huh?" Sixsix fired a blast at me, and I built up a rock wall in front of it. It exploded, destroying it. He then took off into the air, and started shooting his laser blasts at me. I called up more rocks to build a ramp that I ran up on, and smashed him into the ground. Vulkanus went charging for Gwen. She jump kicked him, then round housed him while she was still in the air, finishing it with a punch to the face, and continued with her attack. I punched Sixsix again, then started shooting out rocks at him from my body. He took them, then I slammed the ground with my fists. It created an earthquake, making both him and Vulkanus fall down. I then picked up Sixsix, hurling him into Vulkanus, and jumped up to give them one more attack. Vulkanus punched me, and Sixsix blasted me again. I went Brainstorm afterwards, and put up an electric field to absorb his blasts, and picked up Vulkanus, and hurled him into Sixsix. I then transformed to Atomix.

Atomix: "I haven't been you in quite a LONG time, man." I shot radiation at them, creating an explosion, making them fly apart from each other.

Atomix: "Well, I have to admit, even for you two, this seems a little too easy. What's going on here?" Vulkanus charged at me. I went Humongousaur, and charged at him, getting into a grapple with him. Sixsix tried to take advantage of this to shoot me, but Gwen had built up an energy field in front of him, then hurled an energy ball at him. He fell down, and Gwen drop kicked him. I then overpowered Vulkanus, and hurled him towards Sixsix again. They collided. I then became Goop, and wrapped up around the both of them.

Goop: "And if you think we're done yet, you're dead wrong." I started going acidic, and they reacted to struggling around until I threw them into the ground, jumping above them, and going Cannonbolt to slam them down. Vulkanus hurled me off of them, but I went Jetray to stop myself, and started shooting out laser beams at them. They both dodged, and Gwen focused her magic on a dumpster, and told me her next plan. I nodded, then became Metrion. I took off for SIxsix, and Vulkanus charged at me, but the dumpster rammed him before he did anything, and Gwen crammed it together into a hand-held scrap pile. I hurled Sixsix into the ground, then saw a bus full of cheerleaders, where they were leaving because of the big battle. Sixsix grabbed one of the girls, then aimed his gun at me. I became Diamondhead, and charged at him. He turned the blaster to the girl, but I shot my hands into the ground, making a diamond wall come up where his blaster was, also setting the girl free. I then went XLR8, and charged at him in super speed, got him into a tornado, and went Heatblast to sock him into the tar pits. I landed right next to the girl.

Heatblast: "Are you okay?"

Cheerleader: "Yeah. You're like, SO HOT!"

Heatblast: "Thanks, but, I'm…"

Gwen: "Oh don't worry. Talk to her all you like, Kyle."

Heatblast: "Wow."

Cheerleader: "You're taken?"

Heatblast: "Yeah, but, we can still talk, I mean…"

Kai's voice: "Hey there, Kyle."

Heatblast: "Kai?" She walked up to me, smiling.

Heatblast: "Um… Hi?"

Kai: "Don't you remember me?"

Heatblast: "Back in the desert? Navajo village, right?"

Kai: "Exactly, big guy. How've you been?"

Heatblast: "Kicking alien a**, as always." I flexed my muscle to her. She laughed.

Kai: "So, about that time in the desert… I think I should apologize for acting so rash…"

Heatblast: "It's okay. Don't worry." I reverted to normal.

Kyle: "Well, if you're still looking for a boyfriend… I know a guy…"

Kai: "Ben?"

Kyle; "Yeah… Man that was quick."

Kai: "You heard me. He wasn't my type of guy."

Kyle; "Well, I guess I should be fixing up your bus wheel." I noticed it was flat thanks to the thing I did with Diamondhead.

Kai: "Yeah. We should get it fixed…" I became Diamondhead, and grew diamond on the wheel.

Diamondhead: "That should fix it for ya." I reverted to normal.

Kai: "Later, Kyle."

Kyle: "Later." Every other cheerleader got on the bus, then was waving bye, yelling things like, "You're so hot!" Gwen walked up to me, actually not looking mad.

Kyle: "You aren't mad in the least?"

Gwen: "Of course not. You were just talking to them, right? What's to get upset over?"

Kyle; "That's what I keep saying."

Gwen: "Guess I finally picked up on it. Come on. Grandpa's probably wondering where we went."

Kyle: "No problem." I walked with her back to the RV, and we took off driving to the next stop.

Max: "Who's up for pizza and games and Pizza N' Play?" Gwen, Ben and I all immediately had our mouths drop. I was shown playing air hockey with Gwen, and I beat her 9-0, no contest. We were also eating pizza like mad, like we haven't had it for awhile, and suddenly rediscovered food. I also ended up being the one millionth customer to the place, out of sheer luck, I was thinking, and got kissed on both cheeks by two hot girls, who must have been at least 18. D***, this day was going completely perfect! We left with all the rewards Ben, Gwen and I got in the games.

Kyle: "Ooh. Just remembered. With all this amazing stuff going on, I forgot to tell you guys. The Omnitrix is bugging up a bit, constantly showing me random silhouettes. I think something's up."

Max: "Nah, I'm sure it's just a glitch."

Kyle: "Really?" A truck was coming by out of nowhere, and the back opened up, flinging out a box. And it opened, releasing a bunch of copies of…

Kyle: "Super Smash Brothers Revolutions!! This hasn't even been introduced on a promo yet! I probably should return these, though, huh?"

Max: "Nah, that truck's long gone by now. I say, play away at it." I immediately cracked into a grin.

Kyle: "Could this day get any better?!!" Silhouettes on the Omnitrix showed Chromastone, Metrion, and Ghostfreak a few times. We later got out the TV outside in a park, and I was playing the game.

Gwen: "We'll go inside to get you some nachos."

Ben: "And some of that leftover bacon!"

Max: "I'll get a soda."

Kyle: "I don't know why you guys are being THIS nice, but keep up the good work!!" They walked in to the RV, but out of nowhere, Gwen, Ben, and Max were all running towards me.

Ben; "Kyle! What are you doing!?"

Kyle: "Playing a game. What's it look like? Wait a sec… shouldn't you be inside making me some bacon?"

Ben: "Bacon? This is NO time for bacon! Now is the time for some Fourarms action!"

Gwen: "Get off of your behind, and start kicking some butt!"

Max: "And soon!"

Kyle: "There's no butt to kick around here."

A voice: "There is. Just not the way you'd think."

Kyle; "Huh?" I saw Raven, Sugilite, and Ghostfreak appear in front of me.

Kyle: "Raven, Sugilite, Ghostfreak? What are…"

Raven: "You're trapped in a dream simulation created by Enoch."

Sugilite: "He wants to remove the Omnitrix to have it to himself."

Kyle: "Okay… Something is DEFINITELY up here. Raven, Sugilite and Ghostfreak should all be inside of my head. Not outside, unless…" I came to the conclusion.

Kyle: "Oh no…"

Ghostfreak: "NOW he gets it. Is he always this easy to fool?"

Gwen: "You have no idea." The fake Max, Ben and Gwen left the RV, and saw me with them.

Kyle: "Huh. I should've known something was up."

Fake Max: "Get them!" I became Echo Echo, and screamed at all three of them, then transformed to Frostbite, and froze them down to the ground.

Frostbite: "Everyone, into the RV!" We all ran in, even Raven, Sugilite, and Ghostfreak, and the RV took off.

Raven: "So, you see what's wrong here, right? We're not supposed to be existing outside of the Omnitrix, as you've pointed out."

Kyle: "Exactly."

Gwen: "So, what's going on?"

Sugilite: "I think the old one would know what's up around here."

Max: "You're referring to me, Chromastone?"

Sugilite: "It's…"

Ghostfreak: "They don't know us by those names, remember?"

Sugilite: "You're one to talk. You don't even have a memory."

Raven: "Easy there, Chromastone."

Sugilite: "Fine. As you were going to say, um…"

Gwen: "Max Tennyson."

Sugilite: "Of course. Max, as you were about to say…"

Max: "Enoch hooked Kyle up to a dream machine, where everything good could happen to him, and while he was off in Dreamland, he could remove the Omnitrix."

Ghostfreak: "Then he would kill off all of you."

Raven: "And that is NOWHERE near good."

Ben: "Even I could figure that out!"

Raven: "You'd be surprised, Ben."

Sugilite; "Anyway… We're supposed to help save Kyle."

Kyle: "So does this mean I can't be you guys right now?"

Sugilite: "Not currently, no."

Raven: "But if we get you out of here, you can."

Ghostfreak: "Exactly."

Kyle: "Sweet. So, um… now what?"

Ghostfreak: "We have to find the exit to…"

Kyle: "Max! Look out!!" We were run over by an army van, and we were saved by my other Omnitrix personalities. Ghostfreak saved Ben, Raven saved Gwen and I, and Sugilite saved Max. Lt. Steel and some SACT guys came out of the van.

Kyle: "One of Enoch's bad attempts to convince me?"

Raven: "Exactly."

Lt. Steel: "Kyle, these six people are Vilgax's minions, sent to keep an eye on you so he could eventually ambush you himself! Don't believe a word they say!"

Kyle: "But… The other Gwen, Ben and Max are fakes, and the Forever Knights are behind this!"

Lt. Steel: "And you believed that load of fertilizer?"

Vilgax's voice: "You may have stopped my minions, but you will NOT stop me!" I saw him drop down from his spaceship in the sky, ready to battle.

Kyle: "Well well well. If it isn't Vilgeek. What's up?"

Vilgax:"I have come to DESTROY you!"

Kyle: "Time to hero up!" I glowed green, then transformed into Rath.

Rath; "Let me tell you something Vilgax, MY worst enemy! The only thing you'll be getting is a one-way ticket to hell!" I roared, and charged at him, then he charged at me. We collided, then I ended up hurling him back into his spaceship, making it explode, then collide with the ground.

Sugilite: "Raven, can't we just…"

Raven: "No. Kyle can handle Vilgax by himself."

Ghostfreak: "I have confidence, too."

Sugilite: "It's just… we're supposed to be helping him through this dream world."

Ghostfreak: "I think he knows that. He's just trying to play along for now."

Sugilite: "I hope you're right." Vilgax just got body slammed by me, then hurled into a rock wall. He got up, then pulled out…

Rath: "A Null Void Projector!? Where the f*** did you get that?"

Vilgax: "Now I'll send YOU to that accursed dimension where you sent me!!" I punched him, making him let go of the device, then grabbed it myself.

Rath; "Remember that one way ticket to hell I was talking about, Vilgax?! Well, here it is!" I fired it up, and pulled Vilgax inside.

Lt. Steel: "Interesting tech. Now, how about firing it on our friends here?"

Rath: "You got it!"

Gwen: "You idiot!!"

Rath; "PSYCHE!" I blasted it behind them, absorbing the SACT guys behind them, then grabbed Steel.

Rath; "Let me tell you something, Enoch, leader of the Forever Knights! Actually do some convincing fight between me and Vilgax! One, he'd take the Omnitrix IF he beat me, and THEN send me to the Null Void! And two, he'd be a lot harder!!"

Enoch: "How infuriatingly clever of you…" Steel changed into him.

Rath: "Heh. I was right! Now, you're going to…" I was immediately reverted back into normal, dropping the Null Void projector., making it fade away.

Enoch: "To what?"

Kyle: "How the hell?"

Enoch: "I can control the Omnitrix in this dream world of yours. I know you have the Master Control unlocked, so, I installed something inside of it that prevents you from being an alien longer than I want you too!"

Sugilite: "That's why he has us!" he charged at Enoch, but was stopped by a forever knight. Raven shot out some energy blasts, knocking him aside, and Ghostfreak shot out a laser beam at Enoch, but a force field came up in front of him.

Enoch: "I am also completely invincible in this dream world. Nothing can stop me."

Sugilite: "Want to prove that?" He shot a large energy beam, but it didn't faze Enoch in the least.

Enoch: "I take it I have proved it. Now, you all will experience Kyle's worst nightmare!" He summoned up and earthquake, making each of us fall into a new place.

Ben: "Where are we?"

Kyle: "No! It's… that planet!!" We were on a barren wasteland.

Gwen: "You're scared of barren wastelands?"

Kyle: "No. It's who's here that the fear!"

Max: "Who's that?"

Raven: "He's part of a race that probably shouldn't exist…"

Sugilite: "Even I get chills…"

Ghostfreak: "I really don't see the big deal."

A voice: "!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Gwen: "Now that was scary."

Max: "Who was it?"

Kyle: "B-B-B-B-B-Bro-"

Raven: "Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan, from some movie he saw before he had the Omnitrix. He was so powerful and so freakishly evil that even Kyle nearly peed his own pants on sight."

Gwen; "And he's real here?"

Sugilite: "Yes. The only one of us that could fight him is Alien X, but I doubt Enoch would let Kyle become him."

Ben: "We are so dead…"

Voice: "KAKAROT!" A large green explosion went off near us, and Raven put up a force field to protect us from the debris. Broly then appeared in front of us.

Broly: "Kakarot…"

Gwen: "What's he rambling on about?"

Raven: "he wants to kill the main character on that show, and I'm thinking that Enoch put Kyle as him."

Kyle: "Well, if I can't go for Alien X, then maybe Way Big will do the job!" I glowed green, but wasn't Way Big.

Brainstorm: "Brainstorm? The chances of victory are approximately 1,566,890,542,678,301,870,906,321 to 1!"

Ben: "SO not in our favor!"

Ghostfreak: "Maybe I can possess him!" He flew towards Broly and tried to get inside, but was immediately forced out.

Ghostfreak: "Well, We're screwed."

Brainstorm: "And I can't transform into a Celestialsapien, either! I need some kind of an idea!"

Broly: "KAKAROT!" He threw another energy ball, and both Raven and I built up a force field to absorb it, which was extremely hard.

Sugilite: "I'll handle this guy. The rest of you figure a way out!"

Ben: "But, what if you die?"

Sugilite: "I'd rather give up my life protecting Kyle than anything else at this moment! Besides. His energy blasts won't be able to harm me, meaning I am the most capable of defeating him, if at all!"

Brainstorm: "Sugilite, good luck." We took off while Sugilite proceeded to fight Broly. He flew up to Broly and said, "If you want him, you have to kill me first!"

Broly: "Another lamb to the slaughter means NOTHING to me!" He punched Sugilite, and their battle started.

Brainstorm: "I guess it's just the six of us, eh?"

Gwen: "Yeah. We need to figure a way out before that muscle-bound freak beats Chromastone."

Max: "I'll try to find a way out with this tracker. Kyle, try not to be too much of an attention grabber."

Brainstorm: "Precisely my plan." We started to follow Max, through the rocky cliffs, when we heard another voice.

Voice: "Hey there, hotstuff!"

Brainstorm: "Oh no… It can't be… It has to be…" Kayla materialized in front of us.

Kayla: "Still with Gwen? My my my… When will you learn? We're the only two of our kind, Kyle! We have to be together…"

Brainstorm: "Not on your life, b****!"

Kayla: "You're going to PAY!" She became Alien X, and shot at all of us. We managed to dodge the shots, and Raven and I put up force fields occasionally.

Brainstorm: "I'll handle this! Come on, To'kustar!" I glowed, but became Goop instead.

Goop: "GOOP?!I wanted WAY BIG!"

Raven; "We can't keep going on like this!"

Ghostfreak: "We have to go! She's unbeatable as Alien X!"

Raven: "The only thing is another one, but Kyle won't turn into even Way Big!"

Goop: "Not my fault right now!"

Gwen: "We have to leave someone behind again."

Raven: "Me. I can last the longest against her."

Ghostfreak: "Okay. I'll stay to protect Kyle as best I can."

Raven: "I just need to…" She became her Soul Mode.

Raven: "Ghostfreak, without Kyle, we can't exist. You know this?"

Ghostfreak: "I will guard him with my life!"

Raven: "Good!" She opened up a portal, which the rest of us went through.

Max: "I don't think even a powered up Metrion can do anything, though."

Goop; "It was our only shot. What way do we go from here?"

Max: "This way. Come on!" He ran, and the rest of us followed close behind him, until we saw a fireball land in front of us, then a VERY familiar voice.

Voice: "GUESS WHO'S BACK, TENNYSON!!!"

Goop: "Kevin!" he dropped down from above, and tackled me. I transformed to Humongousaur successfully, though, and managed to get him off of me.

Humongousaur: "NOW this watch decides to work with me!" Gwen and Ghostfreak walked up next to me, preparing to fight off Kevin.

Kevin 11: "Well, I never thought I'd see YOU again, dude."

Humongousaur: "Don't call me dude, Kevin."

Kevin 11: "RAGH!" he charged, and I grew to 30 feet, then charged at him, smashing him against a rock wall. Ghostfreak shot energy blasts at him, shooting him into the ground, then Gwen jumped out, and drop kicked him, but she was smacked away, then was saved by Ghostfreak.

Gwen: "You really are a good guy now, Ghostfreak."

Ghostfreak: "Thanks." I charged at Kevin again, and we punched each other in the face. I tail-whipped him, but he dodged, then used his XLR8 speed, and punched me in the face, making me topple over.

Gwen: "No!" Ghostfreak hurled her towards Kevin, and she landed a roundhouse kick to his face. Ghostfreak then shot lasers from his hand again, hitting Kevin dead on. I got up, and slammed him with both hands, and we took off as quick as we could, finding Max and Ben behind a rock.

Max: "We're getting even closer than before. We just have to keep dodging whatever threats come our way.

Ghostfreak: "Exactly." We continued on through the wasteland hoping to find some trace of something eventually finding a computer.

Ben: "A test! I'd rather have Vilgax show up again!"

Humongousaur: "I would to. But, we have no choice. What's the first question?"

Ben: "Who's Kyle's favorite alien to use? A. Frostbite B. Rath C. Way Big D. Alien X."

Gwen: "WAY BIG!"

Computer: "Correct. 1 of 10 completed."

Ben: "10?! Oh man!"

Computer: "Who is not the right alien in this group of four? Big Chill Arcticguana Heatblast Permafrost."

Gwen: "Heatblast!"

Computer: "Correct. Which alien went rogue?"

Ben: "Ghostfreak!"

Computer: "Correct. Who is Kyle's least favorite? Grey Matter, Shellhead, Chromastone, or Sandbox?"

Ghostfreak: "Grey Matter."

Computer: "Correct. Who is smarter? Grey Matter, or Brainstorm?"

Max: "Ooh. Toughie. Um… "

Humogousaur: "Brainstorm!"

Computer; "Correct. Now, which alien is not like the others? Humongousaur, Fourarms, Rath, Upgrade."

Max: "Upgrade."

Computer: "Correct. Which forms came from villains that touched the Omnitrix?"

Gwen: "Buzzshock, Chaotix, KyVilgax, Benwolf, Benmummy, Benvicktor, and Ghostfreak?"

Computer: "Correct. Which alien is Gwen's favorite? Heatblast Jetray Humongousaur Big Chill."

Gwen: "Heatblast."

Computer: "Correct."

Ben: "really?"

Gwen: "Of course. It's the form that started Kyle's relationship with me."

Humongousaur: "That's sweet…"

Computer: " Semifinal question. Alien X used to have what?"

Humongousaur: "Bellicus and Serena!"

Computer: "Correct. Final question. Who is the most powerful villain to Kyle?"

Humongousaur: "Tie between Kayla and Vilgax."

Computer: "Correct! You may proceed!" it opened a door, which we all walked through, and we found ourselves in a locker room.

Humongousaur: "My gym locker room back when I was 9! Wow."

Max: "We found it, so let's get going." I reverted to normal, and proceeded to push in the combo.

Kyle: "11… 15… 5! We're ready!" I noticed they disappeared.

Kyle: "Guys?"

Enoch: "Right here." He came from the gym teacher's office with Sixsix and Kevin.

Kyle: "GWEN!" Kevin was holding Gwen, Ben and Max, and Sixsix had Ghostfreak trapped in a laser net. Broly and Kayla also appeared, holding beat up Raven and Sugilite.

Sugilite: "I did everything I could…"

Raven: "She was too powerful… AGH!"

Alien X Kayla: "SHUT UP!" She hit Raven.

Kyle: "RAVEN!"

Enoch; "You cannot expect to leave here alive now. So close, and yet so far. This is NOT the real world, where you beat me each time. This is MY world, where anything happens."

Broly: "Can I kill him now?"

Enoch; "By all means…" he dropped Sugilite, and charged an energy beam.

Broly: "It is done and over for you, Kakarot."

Kyle: "No… It can't… HUH?!" I suddenly was in a pitch black area in my mind, then was looking at a cage with a seal on it, in alien writing, then two giant red eyes opened before me.

Kyle: "Who… who are you?!" the red eyes revealed huge fangs for when it went to speak.

Red eyes: "I am Fox. Just call me that."

Kyle: "Fox?"

Fox: "Yes. I am the only form in this device that has not been affected by Enoch's tampering. I can help you win."

Kyle: "Really, Fox?"

Fox: "Yes. You may find it hard to control, but you need me right now if you want to save your friends."

Kyle: "Okay. I'll take your word for it. What does you silhouette look like?"

Fox: "Silly little human. I don't have one. All you need to do is WILL me to come out."

Kyle: "Okay. Here goes!" I was put back into what was currently going on, suddenly emitting a large green aura burst, my eyes became red, and my fingernails became claws, while my canine teeth grew extremely sharp, and I blew Broly off of me just by yelling.

Kyle: "So… A fail-safe of Omnitrix energy I can use. Sweet!!!" I charged for Kayla next, and she shot out an energy blast, but it did not faze me in the least, and I freed Raven, then attacked Sixsix and Kevin, freeing everyone else.

Kyle: "And since this is MY dream world, I can do this!" I pointed my hand at Ben, and made him Ultra Ben.

Ultra Ben: "Yes! Woohoo!" He ounched Kevin across the face, freeing Gwen, and Gwen materialized on her Luky Girl suit, and kicked Sixsix, freeing Ghostfreak. He shot out a laser beam on him, then at Enoch, and then I tackled Enoch down.

Enoch: "How did you…?"

Kyle: "I had a little form that you overlooked. FOX!" I picked him up, and slammed him into a wall, then Kayla and Broly tried to stop me, but I roared at them, actually disintegrating them. Ultra Ben and Sugilite finished off Sixsix together, then Gwen and Raven destroyed Kevin with energy blasts. Ghostfreak joined me for Enoch.

Ghostfreak: "May I?"

Kyle: "If you so wish, Ghostfreak." Ghostfreak made his hands intangible, and gave Enoch a telepathic attack. It made him get out of the dream, then I left through the open gym locker. My eyes opened, and I immediately had on all my new feral features, and roared at every Forever Knight near me, while Enoch got up.

Enoch: "The Omnitrix! NO!"

Kyle: "DREAM ON!" I ran at him on all fours, then punched him in the head, and kicked him aside, and quickly trapped him in the dream machine I was in.

Kyle: "Sweet dreams, Enoch!"

Enoch: "NO!" I hit the button, but the machine short circuited.

Enoch: "It didn't work!!" My aura and feral features faded.

Kyle: "NO! Not now!" Enoch started laughing evilly. I was then in the machine again, then the Omnitrix was pulled off of my wrist.

Enoch: "At last! The Omnitrix in all of its glory!" He slapped it on…

Real world.

Well, what really happened was, the machine did work, and I was staring him down.

Gwen: "Give the bad guy a taste of his own medicine, huh? Sweet."

Kyle: "Even HE needs a good dream every once in a while, I guess." My aura and everything now truly faded away, and we left his base. I was sleeping on the couch later, and went back into the Omnitrix section of my mind, and started looking around for Fox.

Kyle: "Fox? You still in here?"

Fox: "Yes." His red eyes and visible fangs appeared before me. "What, you need me again?"

Kyle; "Actually, I just wanted to talk a bit, you know?"

Fox: "Okay."

Kyle: "I owe you a heap of thanks back there. Without you, I would have…"

Fox: "Died? Think nothing of it. I only am interested in your safety."

Kyle: "Oh. Well, thanks. I'll tell you when I need you again, y'know, dude?"

Fox: "Like I said. Whenever you need me, just holler." His eyes and fangs disappeared, then I woke up.

Kyle: "He's a cool guy."

Ben: "Who?"

Kyle: "Remember when I got all green and beast-like?"

Gwen: "Yeah?"

Kyle: "I was just thanking the form that did that for me. He's also a pretty cool dude."

Gwen: "But he JUST now introduces himself to you?"

Kyle: "So?"

Gwen: "Maybe you should be more cautious of this one watch out for yourself, you know?"

Kyle: "Oh. It'll only be for emergencies, Gwen. Sheesh." I looked at the Omnitrix again.

Kyle; "the only strange thing I thought was how the Omnitrix disappeared when all that happened. I guess that means I can't go any other alien under that aura form, or something like that… I'll be a little careful with this dude."

The End.

What could this 'Fox' guy possibly want with me? Another evil besides Ghostfreak lurks within the Omnitrix, or is this like Alien X at first? Huh… interesting…


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41: Division is Addition!**

Kyle 10 Alien Force No. 2 has been unveiled!

Name: Scorchio

Race: Dracosapien

Planet: Dragtopia

Powers: He is half human half dragon, with flight, super strength, and fire breath. His scales also have the power to reflect any laser blasts back at the shooter. He has an Australian accent when speaking, and sometimes uses Australian vocabulary in his sentences, like mate, Sheila, and bloke.

Voice Actor: Keith Urban

Strength: 8/10

Durability: 8/10

Agility: 6/10

Senses/Reflexes: 6/10

Speed: 7/10

Energy/Magic Projection: 6/10

Yeah… I figured out something else my multiplying feature could be used for in the field, like…

Gwen: "It's too quiet. Where's Kyle and Ben?"

Max: "Ben's just sitting out somewhere eating a hot dog."

Gwen: "Typical. No Kyle, though?"

Max: "Nope. Not a sign of him anywhere." They suddenly heard some screaming from the water, watching people running out of it. Someone who was on a surfboard got pulled under by a yellow tentacle. He screamed when he saw a yellow smiling squid, and struggled to escape, when the squid let him go, only to see Ripjaws swimming out at him with his jaw open. He swam clear of Ripjaws, then ran onto the shore, freaking out, and I walked out with the yellow squid.

Ripjaws: "That was even more fun than the last surfer we scared! Hahahaha!"

Squid: "I know. Heheheheheheh!"

Gwen: "Ripjaws! Squidstrictor! Get over here right now!!"

Squidstrictor: "Aw, Gwen…"

Gwen: "NOW!"

Ripjaws: "Come on, squid man."

Gwen: "Using your newest transformation to scare beach-goers?!"

Squidstrictor: "I have to test him somehow, don't I?"

Max: "Which of you two is the clone?"

Ripjaws: "Him." I waved.

Gwen: "Then don't let your clone talk for you!"

Squidstrictor: "Nice going, fish-face!"

Ripjaws: "HEY! You shut up tentacle-head!"

Squidstrictor: "You want to take this underwater?"

Max: "Both of you, be quiet."

Gwen: "You can be such an idiot sometimes!"

Ripjaws: "Get back in here." Squidstrictor became energy and flowed into my symbol, and I reverted back to normal, in a swimsuit.

Kyle: "You had to ruin the fun, didn't you?"

Gwen: "Only we have fun by NOT torturing people half to death."

Kyle; "Fine. I'll head back into the water, then. Don't expect anything from me other than splashing!" I ran back into the water, and started just wading around in it, not really swimming.

Kyle: "Such a letdown. I can't even give Squidstrictor a real test out here… I hate that." I continued just letting the water splash up and down against me, while thinking.

Kyle: "Wait, I know!" I ran to a more rocky section of the beach, and actually sat on top of the rocks in a meditation pose, and started to concentrate on the innermost sanctum of my mind, where Kyuubi lied in wait.

Kyle: "Kyuubi! Kyuubi!!"

Kyuubi: "WHAT?!" He appeared with just his eyes and fangs in front of me again.

Kyle: "You responded to Kyuubi, too? Wow."

Kyuubi: "After all, it IS human Japanese for Fox, correct?"

Kyle; "You'll be Kyuubi from now on then. Sounds a little cooler than Fox anyway."

Kyuubi: "Agreed. I like that more, as well."

Kyle: "So, remember back at Enoch's dream machine?"

Kyuubi: "Pretty much. So?"

Kyle: "If I try to take some power from you, what will happen?"

Kyuubi: "More than the last time, you mean?"

Kyle: "Yeah. More than what made me partly feral."

Kyuubi: "You'll find out when it happens." He disappeared, and I came back to reality.

Kyle: "Hmm…" I jumped into the water, and started to swim around now. It started to get cold, so I came back to shore.

Gwen: "Any better?"

Kyle: "Yeah. But I'm bored now."

Max: "You could help me out with my jetpack."

Kyle: "I'll pass…"

Gwen: "Ben's starting to get crazy. Maybe you should keep him entertained, huh?"

Kyle: "Okay." I started looking for Ben, and found him playing with some birds.

Kyle; "Ben must be bored out of his mind. I know the perfect cure for this." I went XLR8, and zoomed up in front of his face.

Ben: "AAAAHHH!"

XLR8: "Gotcha!"

Ben: "Not funny, Kyle."

XLR8: "Funny is in the eye of the beholder. But that's not why I came to you."

Ben: "What was it, then?"

XLR8: "Want to… see what a speedboat is like?" Ben smiled.

Ben: "Would I!?" He hopped on my back.

XLR8: "Hold on tight, Tennyson. XLR8's speedboat rides take off in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1!" I zoomed off towards the water, and started running. Ben was going "YAHOO!!!" almost the whole time. Music to my ears.

XLR8: "Now, HURRICANE!!" I ran around in a circle, and made a HUGE water funnel that looked like a hurricane.

Gwen: "What the…"

Max: "A hurricane?! There aren't even any thunderclouds!" People were fleeing in terror again.

XLR8: "Ben, feel the water!" He put his hand through it.

Ben: "Awesome!!"

XLR8: "Now, for…" I became Jetray, and launched myself up at a supersonic speed, ending the hurricane, and I paused for a few seconds while Ben was still on my back, then I became Humongousaur at sixty feet tall instantly.

Gwen: "Oh my GOD! He isn't!"

Max: "Oh dear…"

Humongousaur: "HUMONGOUSAUR CANNONBALL!"

Ben: "AHHHH!!!!" I dropped after a few more seconds, then headed towards the ground at a large speed, and splashed down, creating a frickin' tsunami!

Gwen: "AHHH!!!!"

Max: "Run!" the beach got flooded completely, and everything besides people was pulled in with the water, and I was sitting in the water, smiling like an idiot.

Humongousaur: "That was awesome… LET'S DO THAT AGAIN!!"

Ben: "Yeah! WOO!"

Gwen: "KYLE!!!!! BEN!!!!!!!!" They were both soaked to all hell, it looked like.

Max: "Get down here!"

Humongousaur; "What do you… oh…" I noticed the beach was completely empty of people's stuff.

Humongousaur: "Oops."

Gwen: "Humongous oops. Get all of that stuff back!"

Ben: "Ooh. Major trouble raining on…"

Humongousaur: "Shut up!" I let him slide down my back, and I became Echo Echo, then split up, becoming both Ripjaws and Squidstrictor again.

Squidstrictor: "Make sure we get everything back, Ripjaws. EVERYTHING!"

Ripjaws: "Got it." We both dived down, and got everyone's stuff back relatively quickly.

Gwen: "Why did you do THAT?!"

Squidstrictor: "To relieve Ben's boredom."

Ben: "Don't drag me into this! It was all YOUR idea!"

Ripjaws: "His idea!" He pointed to me.

Squidstrictor: "Shut the f*** up!"

Ripjaws: "Hey! You're telling yourself that!"

Squidstrictor: "Just shut up!"

Max: "Why don't you and Ben do something less destructive, huh?"

Squidstrictor, Ripjaws, and Ben: "Okay." Ripjaws flew back into my symbol, and I became Goop.

Goop: "Ben, how about we play some good old Goopyball?"

Ben: "Cool!" We ran off towards the basketball court.

Max: "That doesn't sound destructive in the least, does it, Gwen?"

Gwen: "Yeah… I hope." Ben was dribbling me like a basketball now, on the court.

Goop: "And… he shoots…" Ben threw me up, and clearly missed, but I grabbed the net, and slithered to the bottom of the net, landing on the ground.

Ben: "2 points! Yeah!"

Goop: "Oh yeah!" I rolled back to Ben.

Ben: "And here's where things get interesting. Final seconds of the game. Team Tennyson 54, Visitors 55. It's up to their best player, Ben to make the final shot!"

Goop: "Cool!" Ben picked me up, and hurled me at the net again. I grabbed the next, and dunked myself in, rolling back to Ben again.

Ben: "Team Tennyson scores!"

Goop: "Uh huh! Uh huh! It's your birthday, it's your birthday!"

Ben: "If we were a team, we'd be invincible."

Goop: "How about we make this a bit more fun?"

Ben: "How?" I transformed into Echo Echo, and split into 2 of me. I became Goop, and the second became Ditto, and multiplied into 5 each.

Ditto 1: "3-on-3 basketball!!"

Ben: "I'm team captain!"

Ditto 2: "Me too!" The teams were, Ben, Ditto 3, and Ditto 4, with Dittos 1, 2, and 5 on another.

Goop: "And, I'm the ball!" I shrunk down and shaped myself into a ball form. The game had started up. After a bunch of tackling and swearing and insulting each other, we came to one last goal.

Ben: "Team Ben, 20, Team Ditto, 21. All or nothing!"

Ditto 5: "As if. We're beating you guys down!!"

Goop: "Just throw me into a hoop already, somebody!!" Ditto 1 was holding me.

Ditto 1: "Okay, okay. I'll score us this one!"

Ditto 3: "Oh no you don't!" He tackled Ditto 3 down, and they all said, "OW!"

Goop: "Why do I even bother…"

Ben: "This game has been NOTHING but insults and swearing!"

Ditto 5: "But we're supposed to have trash talk!"

Ditto 4: "It's a part of the game, right?"

Goop: "Off the court it is." Ditto 4 grabbed me, and hurled me at the net. I bounced off the net, landing in the water.

Goop: "Oh man…"

Ditto 3: "Get the ball, dipstick!" Ditto 4 and Ben tackled him.

Ben and Ditto 4: "You get it, jerk!"

Ditto 3: "Now you're asking for it!" He tackled both of them down.

Dittos 1 and 2: "Whoa, man! Break it up! Break it up!" they ran towards them.

Ditto 5: "Fine. I'll get him." He walked towards me, and was about to pick me up, but we heard a squawk coming out of nowhere.

Ditto 5: "What the hell was that?"

Goop: "Sounded loud." It landed in front of him, showing a HUGE seagull.

Goop: "The time for ball's over! Call everyone else back!"

Ditto 5: "Got it!" He ran away, and I transformed to Jetray.

Jetray: "Want to play dogfight with me, huh?" The seagull roared, and took off into the air. I took off after it, and shot it. It flew downwards, then charged at me a second time. I transformed into Fourarms, and dropped onto it, making it land on the ground, in pain. I started pounding it, but it hurled me off, and I landed on my feet. It roared, and charged.

Fourarms: "I always like a good fight. Bring it!" I charged at it again, and punched it across the face. It tail whipped me, and I grabbed its tail, hurling it into a pole, which fell on it. It threw the pole off, and charged at me again.

Fourarms: "it doesn't matter to me how many times you jump up to fight! I ALWAYS win. HAH!" I charged again, but it jumped over me, and flew upwards, preparing to dive-bomb me. I became Heatblast, and launched myself up at it, then went Cannonbolt, and tackled it right in the face. Then I went Brainstorm, and landed on its face. It squawked, but I held on tight to its head, and sent an electrical surge through it. It landed on the ground, then hurled me off of it. I jumped off.

Brainstorm: "Now THAT is my kind of fight right there." I shocked it again, and it got up, and tail-whipped me across the face. I went Swampfire, and launched myself back at it, punching it in the face again, then dropped a large fireball into its face, making it skid across the beach. I charged at it again, only to be eaten whole. It immediately spit me out, though. I shot a flamethrower at it, and it felt the burn. It got up again, then took off back into the sky.

Swampfire: "Not yet you don't!" I went Big Chill, and flew off after it, but an octopus tentacle came out of nowhere, and bashed me in the face, sending me skidding across the beach.

Big Chill: "Where the heck is Ditto?" Ben came for me, and I noticed four of the Dittos.

Big Chill: "Guys? Where's the fifth one?"

Ditto 2: "Funny story, actually…"

Big Chill: "You LOST HIM!?"

Ditto 3: "No!"

Ditto 1: "He's getting a pizza!"

Ditto 2: "Yeah. A HUGE pepperoni one, too!"

Big Chill: "Seriously. Where is he?"

Ditto 4: "Dr. Animo kidnapped him in the commotion JUST as that huge seagull attacked."

Big Chill: "WHAT!? I can't trust any of you at all, and now look at what's happened! We LOST a Ditto!"

Max: "Animo kidnapped a what?"Gwen and he were staring at all of us.

Big Chill: "Unfortunately! This is your entire fault, Ditto!"

Dittos 1-4: "Our fault?! What do you mean?"

Ben: "You LOST HIM!"

Ditto 3: "You were the one who ran off because of the tentacles!"

Big Chill: "It doesn't matter what happened then. Now we…" The Omnitrix symbols started beeping on us. We gasped, but they stopped.

Ditto 2: "What the hell?"

Max: "I guess all of you have to be back together before you can be normal again."

Big Chill: "At least I can still be other aliens, right?"

Gwen: "Try it." I glowed green, and disappeared.

Gwen: "Big Chill?"

Max: "Where is he?"

Ditto 4: "Like I would know… OH GOD! GWEN!" She turned to see a moving lump of sand growing arms behind her.

Gwen: "AAAHHHHHH!!!" She ran off, and so did everyone else, while screaming, including the Dittos.. Then Red stripes and an Omnitrix symbol grew out of it.

Sandbox: "Guys, it's just me!" They turned around and saw me.

Ditto 3: "HAHA! Hilarious! You even got US to tremble in fear!"

Sandbox: "Not like Ben, Gwen, and Max. SWEET!"

Max: "Now is not the time for horseplay! Now's the time to save the last Ditto and get you into one form again!"

Ditto 1: "We know, Max! Sheesh!"

Ben: "So, how are we heading out?"

Sandbox: "Maybe Way Big could…"

Max: "No. We need something more… suitable."

Sandbox: "Hmm…"

Gwen: "Rent a boat, perhaps?" She pointed to a boat rental place across the beach.

Ben: "That'll help."

Sandbox: "How much, Gwen?"

Gwen: "Oh no! We don't have enough money!"

Sandbox: "I got a way to make this free. All I need is a spare bathing suit."

Gwen: "Okay…" I went Ghostfreak to see who was selling the boats. My target was TOTALLY what I needed for my plan to work. A teenage guy.

Ghostfreak: "Here we go. Now, Gwen, take me to the RV.

Gwen: "Got it." We both went into the RV, and Gwen was searching through some spare bathing suits she had.

Gwen: "This one?" It was green, but was a total body cover-er suit.

Ghostfreak: "No. Not that. Keep looking."

Gwen: "Hmm… This one?" It was blue, and still a one-piece.

Ghostfreak: "Hmm… Nah." Gwen kept searching, and found something I thought would work as soon as I saw it. It was pink, and a two piece.

Ghostfreak: "How'd you get this anyway?"

Gwen: "It'll work, I'm sure, big guy." I flew into the bathroom, holding them, and shut the door. A green glow came from the door. Gwen got a questioning look on her face.

Gwen: "What IS your plan exactly?"

Starfire's voice: "You'll see!"

Gwen: "Oh no you don't! Get back out here!"

Starfire: "I'm already NAKED, though!!!"

Gwen: "AAHH!" She backed off from the door.

Gwen: "Just hurry up… It's going to be stupid knowing that my boyfriend, in one of his FEMALE alien forms is trying on one of MY bathing suits!"

Starfire: "Ah, you're worrying too much, Gwen! It'll work perfectly, I swear to God!"

Gwen: "Okay, but just this ONE time!"

Starfire: "I just need to try and secure this last tie-up part… and… THERE!" I opened the door, and Gwen looked at me with her mouth open.

Starfire: "Well, Gwen?"

Gwen: "You look… um…"

Starfire: "Say it."

Gwen: "Pretty."

Starfire: "Just pretty?"

Gwen: "I don't think I can say anything else without sounding weird."

Starfire: "We'll see what the other guys have to say about this." We came back, and…

Ben: "YOU ARE A HOTTIE!"

Dittos 1-4: ", BABY!"

Starfire: "Max? Hmm?"

Max: "You look great, Kyle."

Starfire: "Even Max can say something more cool than you, Gwen, about this new look."

Gwen: "Just get this over with!"

Starfire: "As you wish." I walked over to the teenage guy, and… I did something I never EVER did before.

Starfire: "Hey, handsome." The guy looked at me, and his mouth dropped, then he immediately regained his composure and tried to act cool.

Guy: "How c-can I h-h-help you today, miss?"

Starfire: "I need to rent one of these boats…" I got closer and started rubbing my finger on his arm. "By the way, have you been working out? NICE biceps." I got a flirty smile on, trying to make it convincing, since my voice was apparently already convincing enough for him.

Guy: "Uh… yes. I-I have been w-w-w-w-working out!" He flexed for me.

Starfire: "How much?"

Guy: "Anything you want, girl!"

Starfire: "Free, maybe?"

Guy; "I can't b-b-be that generous… s-s-s-sorry."

Starfire; "How about for… a kiss, then?"

Guy: "That, I can go for, miss…" We immediately started kissing, and Gwen's mouth was hanging down. The Dittos made "BLEGH!" noises, and Ben just slapped himself. Max just whistled for a weird reason while not looking. We stopped after a minute.

Starfire: "How about it, handsome?" I even wiggled my eyebrows up and down. He immediately dropped to the floor.

Starfire: "Well?"

Guy: "Okay…" he handed me the key, and I walked out, smirking while he was looking at my back. Everyone else followed behind me, and we took the boat out.

Starfire: "Who knew my sexy model routine would work THAT well on a dude! HAHAHAHA! What a dumba**!!!!"

Gwen: "You can change back into your regular clothes now, Miley."

Starfire: "Okay." I jumped under the boat, changed in the bathroom, and ran back up, giving Gwen her spare swimsuit back.

Starfire; "That was very greatly appreciated too, Gwen. BLEGH… I doubt he even had a breathmint, though…"

Gwen: "Wow. You are a GOOD actor, for sure."

Starfire: "I'll sign autographs all week."

Ben: "Can you sign my forehead?"

Starfire: "Sure, Tennyson." I pulled out a marker, and wrote on his forehead, backwards, "Starfire likes you. To Benji, from Kyle, wielder of the Omnitrix." Ben fainted, then grabbed my reflective armor sleeves to look at it.

Ben: "I'm never washing this off! I love Starfire!" He hugged me.

Starfire: "Ooooo-kay… Can you let go now, please?"

Ben: "Anything you say, my goddess…" he let go, and stared at me all googly eyed.

Gwen: "Ugh…"

Ditto 1: "Did you really have to kiss him?"

Starfire: "I had to make it convincing, didn't I?"

Ditto 3: "Ah. Touché."

Ditto 2: "Come on, you're a guy! And straight! How could…"

Gwen: "Straight?"

Ditto 4: "Older thing. You wouldn't get it until later."

Starfire: "I'm just going to change into someone else now. Seriously. I need to get in a form more comfortable." I went Diamondhead.

Diamondhead: "Ah… much better."

Gwen: "Like a female would, Kyle. You're starting to understand."

Diamondhead: "BLEGH… That guy wasn't even that hot either…"

Ben: "Can you stop talking like that?"

Diamondhead: "Trying to fix myself up. Get in MALE mode! HIYAH!" I punched the air, and started thinking 'guy' stuff.

Diamondhead: "Explosions, football, beating the crap out of Animo when I see him again…"

With Animo, however, things weren't as… different.

Ditto 5: "Come on! Let me out, Animo!"

Dr. Animo: "I don't think so, little man! Besides, without your other 4 selves, you can't even transform to someone else on me!"

Ditto 5: "D***. That sucks!" The bird squawked.

Dr. Animo: "And by the time I'm done extracting your DNA, the creatures I will make, will make these look like single-cell amoebas!!"

Ditto 5: "You're telling me, Animo. They look like birdbrains already!" The seagull charged, hitting me.

Dr. Animo: "NO! he must remain ALIVE for now! Otherwise, my plan won't succeed!" The bird calmed down, and flew back to its roost.

Ditto 5 (thinking): "Hmm. If I can annoy Mr. Jurassic Seagull here, I can find a way out, AND get out without getting killed, I can be normal again. Just got to find the right ways…"

With us…

Dittos 1-4: "OUCH!!"

Diamondhead: "OW! What gives?"

Ditto 3: "Animo must be performing painful, torturous experiments on him!!"

Diamondhead: "ERGH… I don't have time for this! I'll go on ahead, and get Ditto 5 out of there." I became Super GekiRed.

Gwen: "Hold on! Once all six of you reunite, the watch will have to recharge for a while, remember?"

Super GekiRed: "Yeah, so?"

Gwen: "SO, We won't be able to fight whatever super creatures Animo has waiting for us!"

Super GekiRed: "I got this. Don't worry." My back lit up like a rocket, and I launched myself out over the water, kinda like Jetray, but with rocket flares.

Super GekiRed: "Please say I'll get him out alive…"

With Animo…

Dr. Animo: "Ah… I have your DNA! Limitless cloning capabilities!!! This form is just the start to my army!"

Ditto 5: "I gotta figure a way out, NOW!" He started making faces at the seagull, and clucking like a chicken. The seagull got mad.

Ditto 5: "Are you a bird, or a great, biga** chicken?!" the seagull roared, and destroyed his cage.

Ditto 5: "HAHA! I'm outta here!" He climbed up a ladder, getting to the top of the boat, flipping around to dodge tentacles from the squid creature, and he saw me flying towards him.

Ditto 5: "Super GekiRed!"

Super GekiRed: "Yep, it's me, bro." I grabbed him, but got grabbed by the squid.

Super GekiRed: "AGH!"

Ditto 5: "I got this." He bit the tentacle, getting us loose, and we flew towards the boat.

Ditto 5: "Where're we headed?" The beeping started up again.

Ditto 5: "Oh. Yeah. Forgot about that. On the account was, my life was in danger!!"

Ben: "Dittos?" The Dittos on the boat flew towards us, then they flew into my symbol, forcing me back to normal.

Kyle: "S***. AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" I grabbed the Omnitrix, but noticed it was red.

Kyle: "Just great! Now what?!"

Gwen: "My turn." She chanted a wind spell, making part of a torn sail on the boat like a hang glider for her. She then saved me.

Gwen: "Did we learn our lesson about how NOT to use your Omnitrix division feature?"

Kyle: "Yeah. Never use it for a game of Goopyball again. Especially if you're Ditto."

Gwen: "Good enough." Max had put on his jetpack, taking off after us, with Ben on the rocket itself.

Ben: "Grandpa, we're still going to be okay, right?!"

Max: "Of course, Ben!" They saw the seagull head for Gwen.

Max: "Gwen! Incoming!!" Gwen flew the hang glider out of the way, and Max tackled the seagull, making it fall back a bit.

Kyle: "Come on, Omnitrix, work!!" It was still red.

Gwen: "It has lousy timing?"

Kyle: Usually, Gwen. Usually."

Gwen: "Then I'll help out another way." She sent a tornado at the seagull this time, blowing it into the water, and we all landed on the boat.

Kyle: "Now, we go in, beat Animo down, and…" The Squid's tentacles came back up at us.

Kyle: "CRAP!!"

Gwen: "Come on! Recharge already!" Gwen was blowing away at the tentacles with the tornado while Ben and Max got near her, hoping to be protected.

Gwen: "I can't do this forever, Kyle! Come on!"

Kyle: "Come on… WORK you piece of s***!" I slapped it, and it turned green just in time.

Kyle: "Finally!" I went Benvicktor, then shot electricity at the tentacles, forcing the squid to pull them all back in to the water, in serious pain.

Gwen: "Good. I was starting to think we'd die."

Benvicktor: "No problems. I got the rest of…" I was immediately forced back to normal again.

Kyle: "What gives!?"

Omnitrix: "Emergency reserves depleted. Cycling to recharge mode."

Gwen: "Of all times… WHY NOW!!???"

Kyle; "You little crapper!"

Dr. Animo: "It's not the ONLY thing that will be pure crap!" He came up on a weird Stinkfly alien, which split into two of them, then four, then eight.

Dr. Animo; "Leveling a beach or two, should get my world domination point across!" He took off, leaving us on the boat.

Gwen: "Kyle, Hop on." We took off into the air, following Animo as he headed for the beach.

Kyle: "Okay… Come on watch, I need you one more time… please?" The Omnitrix beeped for recharge complete.

Kyle: "YES! Taking 'em down!" I went Echo Echo, and split into two, then the both of us jumped of the glider, and went Jetray and Big Chill.

Jetray: "With Ditto, if one was killed, the whole army would die. Think these guys work the same way?"

Big Chill: "I'd be willing to bet, yes."

Jetray: "Then let's go for one, and kill it ASAP."

Big Chill: "With you 100% of the way, buddy." He transformed to Heatblast, and started hurling fireballs through the whole crowd of Stinkflys. They dodged each one. Heatblast got himself on a flameboard after he did that.

Dr. Animo: "Still after us, I see? Good! Attack!" Two of them flew at us. I shot a laser at one of them, stopping it, and Heatblast kept throwing his shots at the other Stinkflys, forcing me to weave my way through some of the others, and when I got over Animo's Stinkfly, I transformed into Cannonbolt, and slammed right on top of it.

Dr. Animo: "AGH!! No!!!" he jumped off of the bug, and I did also, transforming to Ripjaws at the same time. The Stinkfly hit a boat, making it explode, also killing off the other seven.

Dr. Animo: "NO!!" Heablast flew at the water, then went Squidstrictor, and landed with me.

Ripjaws: "Dada…"

Squidstrictor: "Dada…"

Ripjaws and Squdistrictor: "… RRRAAAAAWWWWRRRRR!!!!!" We both jumped out at him, and dunked him in the water, getting into a little brawl with him.

Later…

We put Animo in jail, and We were all normal, on the ground now.

Max: "What a day, huh, guys?"

Kyle: "Yeah… the most interesting thing was… I had to use Starfire to get a guy to give us something for free…"

Ben: "BLEGH…"

Kyle: "I know, Ben. BLEGH!"

Gwen: "At least you're still male, and straight, I guess. Whatever that means."

Kyle: "Yep. Sure am. Up for an air race?" I went Jetray, Gwen got a kite hang glider, and Max got his jetpack on, and we all took off.

Ben: "Oh man…"

The End.

Author's note: There is also a poll on my page for your top 10 favorite aliens, if you want to check that out. I'd also like opinions on the revealed Alien Force guys so far. Both Aquos, and Scorchio. Thanks.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42: Crying like a Kindergarten Alien Baby!**

Kyle 10 Alien Force Alien No. 3!!

Name: Ironheart

Race: Techno-Sapien

Planet: Techia

Powers: He has an indestructible Iron-armored shell that CANNOT be destroyed by anything that hits it. Lasers just bounce right off of it, and it makes his punches pretty powerful. He can actually fly, too, thanks to jet boots. He can shoot flamethrowers out of his hands as well, along with one more thing. He has shoulder-mounted missile launchers. These missiles NEVER miss their target.

Voice Actor: Robert Downey Jr.

Strength: 7/10

Durability: 10/10

Agility: 5/10

Senses/Reflexes: 10/10 (Missiles)

Speed: 5/10

Energy/Magic projection: 4/10

I am still amazed at how this last trip went. We were in Florida, to see info on the Fountain of Youth, which, actually surprisingly works. A little too well, I might add. We found out about it while following a really boring tour guide.

Tour guide: "All the way back in 1679(Authors Note: Most certainly completely wrong), AN explorer named Ponce de Leon came out to this area to try and find the Fountain of Youth, which would give anyone who drunk from its waters, eternal life, but he never found it."

Kyle: "Figures." Everyone looked at me.

Kyle: "Figures he wouldn't. It's a fake anyway!" People were nodding, agreeing with me, some shook their heads, others didn't pay any more attention.

Max: "Why is this transcript so darn hard to read?"n he put on glasses, trying to read some text on a sign.

Ben: "Aww, don't worry Grandpa. All you need is a magnifying glass. Maybe a telescope!"

Kyle: "Ben… Not cool, dude."

Ben: "What? It's true, isn't it?"

Gwen: "Tennyson…" She cracked her knuckles in his face.

Ben: "Okay… You got it, doofus cousin! No more old from me!" He ran off laughing.

Gwen: "Ben!!!"

Kyle; "I got this." I transformed into Cywolf.

Cywolf: "Get back here!" I zoomed off, and got in front of him.

Ben: "AHH!!"

Cywolf: "The thing about old people is, they don't want to be reminded that they're old."

Ben: "Whatever. I'm sure he can't hear us talking anyway. Besides…" He pulled out a squirt gun, and pointed it in my face.

Ben: "I got you beat now."

Max: "I heard that! What do you mean I have lead feet?"

Ben: "See what I mean?"

Cywolf: "Yes, but could you please get that out of my face?

Ben: "Or what? You'll blast me with your laser beams?"

Cywolf: "No. I'll go Squidstrictor on you, blind you with ink spit, and squeeze the life out of you!" Ben blasted me in the face, and started running off.

Cywolf: "AGH! Now my optic sensors are jammed!! You little piece of crap!!" I went Squidstrictor, and started chasing after him, but kept tripping over my own tentacles.

Squidstrictor: "Get back here, Tennyson!!!"

Max: "Wait up!"

Gwen: "Kyle! How about Benmummy, huh?"

Squidstrictor: "Oh… okay." I went Benmummy, then shot out my arm at him, and caught him, reeling him in.

Ben: "Umm…"

Benmummy: "Consider yourself warned. Or your next beating won't be as merciful as what I'm about to do now."

Ben: "Merciful?!" I went Squidstrictor a second time, then squirted him in the face with ink, and started squeezing him.

Ben: "AGH!!!"

Squidstrictor: "Say it!!"

Ben: "What… AGH!!!"

Squidstrictor: "Say it!!"

Ben: "Uncle… AAAAAGGGGGHH!"

Squidstrictor: "LOUDER!"

Ben: "UNCLE!!!" I let him go, and he started breathing again.

Ben: "Why'd you do that?"

Squidstrictor: "You jammed up my optic sensors as Cywolf."

Ben: "So, that's a… do not attempt thing?"

Gwen: "Seems like it. Geez, Kyle. That was too far." I reverted to normal.

Kyle: "Well, considering what else could've come his way, I would have considered that VERY merciful."

Ben: "Good point." He did a thumbs up. I did one back, and gave him a noogie.

Ben:"HEY! That hurts!"

Kyle; "Aww, come on, Ben. You're just like a little bro to me, remember?!"

Ben: "Yeah, so?"

Kyle: "I have the right to do that!" Max was panting, and finally caught up with us.

Max: "I'm not as… fast as I used to be… Phew!" He got back up on his feet, and Ben looked at me, like he proved a point, and I started getting him into a headlock again.

Ben: "AGGH!! AIR!!!"

Max: "Let him go, Kyle." I let him go, and Ben was gasping for air.

Ben: "Dude! Not cool!"

Kyle: "Whatever, man. You need to just-"

Max: "Just what?"

Kyle: "Ben's…" Gwen covered my mouth.

Gwen: "Nothing! Nothing."

Max: "Okay. Ooh, look kids! A carnival!" We looked behind us, and saw it.

Ben: "Race ya?" I became XLR8.

XLR8: "Oh, you KNOW who'll win, Ben."

Ben: "Never mind." I reverted to normal, and we ran into the park, with Max following behind, just walking.

Max: "I need to work out more." We were walking through the park, realizing it was like every other mini park we've been to.

Kyle: "Nothing seems too out of the ordinary."

Gwen: "What is it?"

Kyle: "I always have some kind of sense something's going down. It's going on right now. Don't know why."

Gwen: "Well, if it's an issue, we'll handle it. Simple, right?"

Kyle: "Yeah. Simple…" We continued through, and we saw a dunking thing.

Max: "Well kids, I know a great idea to have fun!" He walked up to the guy.

Guy: "Sorry. This is out of order."

Max: "Looks fine to me. How about letting my kids see I'm not some old man, huh?" He handed him some money, and got in.

Guy: "1 each." He handed us tennis balls.

Kyle: "Awesome!"

Ben; "My turn first." He winded up, and threw it, completely missing. Max shrugged with a confident look on his face.

Gwen: "Move over, dweeb. Time for the pro to work her magic." She threw a ball at the target, but missed completely, again. Max was now laughing.

Kyle: "Me, then. Got it." I took a deep breath, and aimed right before I threw the ball, and when it looked like I was going to hit it, I threw it, hitting the target, and dunking Max in.

Kyle: "BOOYAH!!!"

Guy: "No! What have you done?!"

Ben: "It's just water. He'll dry off after a while."

Kyle: "Yeah man. Sheesh. Calm down a bit." Max crawled out of the dunker.

Gwen: "Grandpa?"

Max: "Wow. That was more water than I thought. Pretty refreshing."

Kyle: "Me! Me! My turn!!"

Guy: "No. You all must go."

Gwen: "Okay. We're going already!"

Kyle: "But Gwen…"

Gwen: "Not arguing right now. Come on." Just as we were about to leave, we saw Hex flying in. he looked older than before.

Hex: "The prize I seek… is there!!!" He pointed his staff at us, and shot out a fireball. We all jumped to the side.

Kyle: "Let's see how Hex would like to handle a real hero!" I slammed down the Omnitrix, and went Swampfire.

Swampfire: "Hex, You're going down this time!!" I shot out a flamethrower at him, and he dodged it, then hit me with his staff, but I caught it, and yanked it out of his grip. He shot a laser out of his hands, grabbing his staff, and pulling it back.

Hex: "If you think I will be…" I went Cannonbolt, and ran into him right as he got to the middle of his sentence. I ran him into a wall, then went Terramorph, and made my hands hammers, pounding at him until he blasted me off of him.

Terramorph: "Hex still has some power left, apparently."

Gwen: "Right behind you, Kyle!" She got her Lucky Girl suit on, and got into the fight.

Hex: "Lucky Girl!"

Gwen: "And badder than ever!" She shot out an energy blast, but Hex absorbed it. He then got punched in the face by my giant rock fist, and went flying, hitting a concession stand.

Terramorph: "Now that is sweet." I went Chromastone, and charged after Hex again, but he got out, and hit me with his staff before I did anything to him. I went Jetray in time to shoot back, but he called up a force field, making my blasts bounce off of him. Gwen got him from behind by punching him, and I tackled him as Cannonbolt another time, rolling, then jumping up, landing in a spinning ride, spinning him all around it, then launched him out, landing on the ground myself. I transformed to Fourarms right after, and charged Hex, then uppercutted him into the sky. He landed on his back.

Hex: "MY BACK!!!" I jumped back up, and prepared to pile drive him, but he used a spell to hurl me behind him, and I destroyed the dunker thing from before, spreading out the water, and I landed in it, slurping some of it up.

Fourarms: "I was a little thirsty. Very refreshing indeed." I ran out of the water again, and saw Gwen fighting Hex by herself. I went Cywolf, and pulled out my mace, then zoomed into the fight, slamming Hex in the back with it. He landed in another concession stand. Gwen and I then both shot out energy blasts, sending him flying out, landing on his back again.

Hex: "This is MURDER! OWW MY BACK!!" He blew us both off with another force field, though. We landed, then Hex shot an energy blast at us. I went Chromastone, then absorbed it, sending it back, and his staff absorbed it, then shot it back. I absorbed it, and shot it back. It went on like this until Gwen got sick of it, and shot an energy blast into hex's face, then he got hit by his own blast sending him flying into the bumper car area. I went Stinkfly to get Gwen and I over there, and she fell into a bumper car, and I dropped down as Cannonbolt. She started it up with a spell, and I sped at him. We thought we had him, but he teleported, then we ran into each other.

Cannonbolt: "I should've seen that coming."

Gwen: "Well, we can't do anything now, can we? Come on. We have to find him." I transformed to Nanomech, and put on my scanner.

Nanomech: "Hex's vapor trail leads out of here, for sure, but where?" I continued to walk through, and we found him talking to the guy that was at the dunker. I made my hands two HUGE hammers, and jumped out above him, planning to slam him with both. I ended up hitting him, then he flew into a teacup. Gwen flipped it over, and I made my left hand a nail shooter, shot nails around the top after flying over it, then nailing each one of them down.

Nanomech: "Cool." Hex reappeared behind me, and shot me.

Hex: "I don't have time for this! I need the water!"

Guy: "You know you'll never get it!"

Nanomech: "If water is all you wanted, there's a drinking fountain over there."

Hex: "Not THAT water, you idiot! The Fountain of Youth!!"

Gwen: "That doesn't exist!"

Hex: "If only you knew… if only… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Max: "You won't get his water!" He tackled Hex down, then Hex threw him off, and levitated a cup over him, then dropped it over him.

Nanomech: "MAX!" I went Fourarms, and charged for the cup, and started lifting it up. Hex teleported, and the guy ran off.

Fourarms: "Max, we got ya! Don't worry!"

Ben: "Is the coast clear?" He popped out of the top of a teacup still in the ride.

Fourarms: "Yeah. Hold on a sec." I lifted the cup off.

Gwen: "Grandpa… Are you okay?"

Max: "Yeah, in fact, I feel younger."

Fourarms: "That's because you ARE!"

Max: "Huh? What the… I am!" he had red hair, and was a lot shorter, and even sounded like a kid.

Max: "How old am I?"

Ben: "Gotta be at least 10." I reverted to normal.

Kyle: "Don't worry Max. I can go Alien X to fix it. Don't you…" Max grabbed my hand.

Kyle: "Max?"

Max: "I want to stay like this for a little while, okay? Please? It could be a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

Kyle: "Um, okay…" I shrugged.

Gwen: "Well, now that Hex is gone…"

Max: "Tag Ben, you're it!"

Ben: "Hey!" Max ran off, and Ben ran after him.

Kyle: "MAX!!" I ran off after them.

Gwen: "Oh boy… Not sweet for any of us." She continued after us. Max flipped over a bench, landing near a kid, who dropped his ice cream cone.

Kid: "Hey! My ice cream's toast now, loser!"

Kyle: "Oh no you didn't!!!" I went Diamondhead, and picked the kid up.

Kid: "AH!"

Diamondhead: "Call him a loser one more time and I'll…"

Max: "Whoa! Chill man!"

Diamondhead: "Huh?" Max handed the kid another cone, and got a triple cone for himself, which led to me setting him down.

Diamondhead: "Don't do that again." The kid nodded, and ran off. I reverted to normal.

Kyle: "Um…"

Max: Forget watching what I eat. Now, I can eat triple decker ice cream. Chocolate, mint, and bubble gum!" he started licking it, then put it in my face.

Kyle: "huh?"

Max: "Ya mind going Heatblast and melting this up for me?"

Kyle: "That can wait, Max. We have more important things to do."

Max: "Yeah, true. After Ben tags me."

Ben: "TAG!"

Max: "Okay. I'm ready." We walked back into the RV, letting Max finish his ice cream, and he kicked Ben's butt at the Sumo Slammers game.

Ben: "NOOO!!!!"

Max: "Youthful hand eye coordination for the win!"

Kyle: "Now he's using internet slang. Jesus…"

Gwen: "Grandpa!"

Max: "Oh yeah. After Ben teaches me how to ride a skateboard!"

Gwen: "GRANDPA!"

Max: "Alright, alright. Sheesh! What a spoilsport."

Ben: "I feel that way all the time, Grandpa." He helped Max get a machine out, and we went to where the dunker water was, and scanned it.

Max: "Wow! 12 times the amount of Hydrogen and Oxygen in this thing!"

Kyle: "HO12 ? Seriously?"

Gwen: "Wow. That is NOT real water."

Cop: "Okay kids. You're gonna have to get outta here. This is a crime scene. Take your contraption with you, too."

Kyle: "We're conducting an investigation of our own here, copper. Just let us handle that, and WE'LL get the bad dude."

Cop: "I'm afraid I can't let you do that, kid." He grabbed my hands.

Kyle: "NO one except Max gets away with calling me KID!" I back kicked him in the nuts, then punched him in the face.

Cop: "OW!! Resisting arrest are we?"

Kyle: "Let' see you resist Chaotix!" I glowed green, and was Chaotix, but was Gwen's height instead of my normal towering height.

Chaotix: "What the hell is this?"

Gwen: "Ooh. Not good…"

Cop: "That's it. You're getting cuffed." I charged at him, then tackled him to the ground, and shot down diamond shards, putting him in a prison.

Chaotix: "We're getting out of here!" I grabbed the machine, and started running off with Ben, Gwen and Max at a normal pace.

Chaotix: "What's wrong with the Omnitrix this time?!"

Gwen: "Nothing! The water got you, too!"

Chaotix: "Wow."

Ben: "I'm gonna call you Mischievix."

Mischievix: "Real funny, Tennyson!" We ran into the RV, and Max was about to turn it on, but I slipped phone books under him.

Mischievix: "That should help you out a bit, huh?"

Max: "Thanks." We took off, and I reverted to normal. I was now puny, and 5!

Kyle: "Oh f*** no!"

Gwen: "HEY!"

Kyle: "What?"

Gwen: "You're five now, so, that language is from here on, prohibited."

Kyle: "D***IT!!!"

Gwen: "What did I just say?" She picked me up, and spanked my butt.

Kyle: "OWIE! WAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"

Gwen: "UGH! Now he's crying?!"

Ben: "Um… Awkward…" I continued crying.

Gwen: "how about a nice chocolate bar?"

Kyle: "YAY!" Gwen gave me one, and I was chewing it up.

Gwen: "We have a 10-year old Grandpa, and now, a 5-year-old Omnitrix bearer. Could this get any worse?"

Ben: "Not really, Gwen. *Sigh*" I started singing to myself now, and we went to a farm that Max got the address for.

Kyle; "But I don't wanna!!"

Gwen: "March your butt out here right now!!!!"

Ben; "I'd do what she says, man!"

Kyle: "NO!"

Gwen: "I'll spank you again!!"

Kyle: "NOOO!!" I ran out, and started to grab on to Max's leg.

Kyle: "Max… She's being a mean b****!!!"

Gwen: "OH NO YOU DIDN'T!!!"

Max: "We have to let this slide, I think."

Gwen: "WHY?! He called me a b****!!"

Max: "Well, the Fountain of Youth water is affecting him more than me anyway. His maturity level sunk to zero. He doesn't know any better in the least what he's doing, or anything."

Gwen: "But, Grandpa…"

Max: "I hate it, too, about him. But, we have to live with it. We're stuck like this now."

Gwen: "Pinch me. I have GOT to be dreaming!" Ben pinched her.

Gwen: "OUCH! Okay, it isn't." She looked down at me, and I was blowing a raspberry at her.

Gwen: "Just try to act nice."

Kyle: "Nice?" I got a weird look on my face.

Gwen: "Not cursing, not insulting anyone, not going crazy…"

Kyle: "Max… Gwen's being crazy…"

Max: "Again, not a problem right now. Hex, remember?"

Kyle: "Hex?"

Ben: "Did you seriously forget why we were out here?"

Kyle: "I wet myself."

Max: "YUCK!" He backed off.

Kyle: "Now I need more pants and undies!"

Gwen: "UGH… FINE!!!!" She ran in the RV, taking me in with her, and there was a lot of fussing, then she carried me out, with clean pants.

Kyle; "But I'm not wearing undies!"

Gwen: "Well, if wetting yourself is gonna be an issue, you HAVE to wear a diaper."

Ben: "He's not 5! He's… like… 2! Maybe 3!" He started laughing hysterically, and even Max chuckled to himself. I started crying now.

Gwen: "SHUT UP!! ALL OF YOU!!!" We all did.

Gwen: "I. AM. NOT. GOING. TO. PLAY. MOTHER!"

Ben: "Um… I suggest getting a move-on. Who's with me?"

Max: "Same here."

Kyle: "Meanie." We finally walked in, through a large field.

Kyle: "My legs are tired! I don't wanna walk anymore! Carry me!" I grabbed Ben's leg.

Ben: "I WON'T CARRY YOU!" When I started sniffling, though, Ben picked me up, and put me on his shoulders.

Kyle: "WOO! GIDDYAP!"

Ben: "You are going to die…" We started running now, but with me now sounding like I was having the time of my life running through the fields.

Ben: "Next time, it's GWEN'S turn!"

Gwen: "You're on Kyle-carrying duty for as long as he stays like this." We saw the guy from before hanging on a rope.

Guy: "No! Why have you some here?"

Max: "We're going to stop Hex for you. He's here, right?"

Guy: "Yes, but, I don't know where he is." Out of nowhere, a tractor came to life, and saw walking towards us.

Kyle: "Ben…" Ben set me down.

Kyle: "Going Hewo!" I glowed, and became Chromastone.

Gwen: "Oh my God… Chromastone?!"

Chromastone: "Get him down! This one's mine!" I charged at his leg, and punched it, but I was kicked back, landing in a barrel, and I crawled my way out.

Chromastone: "Eat lasew blasts!!!" I shot one at it, but they were only scratching its hide.

Chromastone: "I'm just scwatching the paint job?! Time fow…" I went Humongousaur.

Humongousaur: "HUMONGOUSAUW!" I was now only 6 feet tall.

Humongousaur: "What? This isn't huge!"

Max: "Kyle's gonna need some help, Gwen."

Gwen: "I'll get to it. Just a second!" I grew to 30 feet, and charged at the robot. We collided, and I hurled it into the ground, then pile-drived it.

Humongousaur: "RAWR!" I was now slamming the top of it, and it hurled me off, forcing me to land in a haystack. I flew out as Big Chill.

Big Chill: "Little Chill's gonna show you what it's like to have a cold shouldew!" I went intangible, and fazed my way through him, freezing him completely, then flew at full speed, and went Humongousaur again, and destroyed it.

Humongousaur: "Good widdance."

Ben: "You're Gigantosaur now. Too small to be HUMONG-ousaur."

Gigantosaur: "Oh shut the f*** up." I reverted to normal.

Kyle: "Cawwy me."

Ben: "Fine…" He picked me up again.

Guy: "Thanks. But Hex is only going to get what he came here for in the end."

Kyle: "What's that?"

Guy: "The fountain of Youth. It's real."

Kyle: "That would explain why I'm five."

Max: "And I'm ten again."

Guy: "We must stop Hex. If he gets it, who knows how much more powerful he will become?"

Gwen: "You got a fast way to reach it?"

Guy: "Do I?" We were now in a jeep. Max was sitting next to the guy, with Ben, Gwen and I in the back, but…

Kyle: "A BOOSTEW SEAT! Why the hell am I in a f***ing boostew seat?"

Gwen: "Because, you're too small for a real seat now. So, you have to deal."

Kyle: "You suck."

Gwen: "Real mature dweeb. And, you can't say you're older, because you're five!"

Kyle: "THAT'S IT! I'VE DEALT WITH YOU LONG ENOUGH! FEEL THE WATH OF…"

Ben; "WHOA! Both of you, shut up, and stay completely separated! That's why I'm in the middle!"

Kyle: "FINE!" I sat back down, and started pouting.

Gwen: "Heh." Suddenly, the plants attacked us now, ripping the jeep apart, giving all of us a wild ride on their vines.

Kyle: "AHH! Not cool!! I need to be hewo again!!" I became Jetray now.

Jetray: "Befowe thewe was Jetway, thewe was Planeway!" I shot out my eye beams at the different plants, freeing Ben, Gwen, Max, and the other guy from the plants, and I landed in front of them.

Planeray: "Go on! I'll catch up, okay?" They took off, like I asked. I became Little Chill again.

Little Chill: "Time to put you guys on ICE!" I shot ice beams from my hands, and breathed ice out at the same time, flying through the plants. They all did get frozen, but with no luck, as a lot of them thawed out too quickly.

Little Chill: "Oh s***… Maybe…" I went Swampfire.

Swampfire: "If this doesn't work, nothing will!!" I put my hands out, and shot out some gas. The plants started coughing, and I smiled, realizing I finally had them.

Swampfire: "Now, Tewwamowph!" I did turn into Terramorph, and sliced through all of the plants there.

Terramorph: "Heh. Way too easy. Gotta get to Max." I went XLR8, and zoomed up to them.

Gwen: "You saved us, Kyle."

XLR8: "On second thought, I should wegwet saving you."

Gwen: "WHAT??!!!" Max grabbed her.

Max: "Easy, Gwen, easy…"

Gwen: "You will die, mortal…" I went Brainstorm.

Brainstorm: "Wait. I now realize what a problem I've been. I'm sorry."

Gwen; "Really?"

Brainstorm: "This is the only form I can be 13-talking. That sucks."

Gwen: "No kidding, there. Stay like that okay. Maybe the extra legs won't have you tire out so fast."

Brainstorm: "Good point." We walked to the end of the cave, and we saw the water, but no Hex.

Brainstorm: "Where's Hex?"

Ben: "Maybe he realized we're just too strong for him."

Hex: "On the contrary…" He made an explosion come flying out at us, sending us flying at the cave walls.

Hex: "This water has made me all-powerful! Nothing in the universe can stop me now!"

Brainstorm: "Indubetedly, not!" I shot out some lightning, but he caught it, and made it dissipate.

Brainstorm: "You! Gigantosaur time!!" I became him, and grew to my full 30 foot height, and charged at Hex, but he shot a laser,s ending me sliding into a wall, and reverting me to normal.

Gwen: "No! Kyle!"

Kyle: "HEX!!! YOU'WE GOING STWAIGHT TO HELL!!!" I went Heatblast next.

Heatblast: "AND HEWE COMES THE HELLFIWE!!" I launched myself at him with a flaming fist on, but he just punched me, and I went flying into the cave floor again.

Gwen: "You seriously are useless!"

Heatblast: "SHUT THE F*** UP!" I launched a flamethrower at him, but he made it dissipate in front of him.

Hex: "Give me a challenge, why don't you?"

Gwen: "How about this?" She chanted a spell, making a tornado come out at him, but he spun it around, and sent it back. We got blown even further back.

Gwen: "Ouch…"

Heatblast: "You'we useless, Gwen! Only I can beat hex!"

Gwen: "Oh really?!"

Heatblast: "Yeah. Weally!" We gave each other the staredown now.

Gwen: "I bet you can't melt him!"

Heatblast; "What?"

Gwen: "He'd blow you out like a candle. PHOO!"

Heatblast: "NO HE WON'T!"

Gwen: "Then prove it, hothead!" I launched myself at him again, and started to punch him, but he hurled me backwards, and laughed.

Gwen: "Told you, Kyle! Told you, told you, told you!" I got up, even more angry.

Heatblast: "SHUT THE F*** UP!!!!!!!" I did a Critical Meltdown attack, sending it in all directions around me.

Hex: "NO! The water! You'll… NO!!!!" I blasted him out through the ceiling, and vaporized the water after I was done.

Heatblast: "Oh yeah! Who's hot? Who's hot? ME!"

Gwen: "Who's smart? Oh. Me, as usual."

Heatblast: "I'll go like that on you next!!"

Guy: "The water. It's gone."

Max; "I can't reverse the effects, then?"

Guy: "You have to keep drinking the water. You and Kyle will be your normal selves in no time."

Gwen: "Thank God! This Kyle's annoying!"

Heatblast: "But awesome!!!"

Gwen: "Not now, dweeb!!"

Heatblast: "Say it to my face, b****!!!"

Gwen: "UGH!!!"

Ben: "This'll be fun while it lasts, then."

Guy: "And I can finally move on with my life."

Later… Max and I were our normal ages of 60 and 13 respectively.

Kyle: "Dang. Being five again just purely sucked. None of my aliens were that useful."

Gwen: "And you were a royal potty-mouth, and the biggest whiner I've seen."

Kyle: "When I USED to be a spoiled brat. I quickly changed myself, though."

Gwen: "Glad you're you now, then." We were about to walk into the RV, but Gwen stopped me.

Gwen: "Aged before potty-mouth."

Kyle: "Yeah…" Ben walked in next, then Gwen. I tripped after taking a step.

Kyle: "I think I just threw out my back. Oww…"

Max; "HAHA! Now you know what it's like to be me." We took off on that note.

The End.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43: Wedding Crashers of a Whole New Breed.**

Kyle 10 Alien Force Alien #4…

Name: Rhapsody

Species: Nightmarian

Planet: Anur Phaetos

Powers: Rhapsody always carries a scythe, which does 3 things. It can decapitate the limbs of any living being, shoot laser blasts/freeze rays, and even create dimensional vortexes. Other than that, he has invisibility, and intangibility. He speaks with a bit of a Jamaican accent.

Weakness: Can't phase through energy beams, and solidifying chemicals will work on him, like Ghostfreak.

Strength: 5/10

Durability: 10/10 (Due to intangibility)

Agility: 4/10

Senses/Reflexes: 8/10

Speed: 8/10

Energy/Mana projection: 9/10

Voice Actor: Greg Eagles

Well, I think this is a little self-explanatory myself here. Max was trying to get his old tux on Ben, who was greatly protesting it.

Max: "Stay with me, Ben!"

Ben: "No! I can't… take it! GAH!"

Kyle: "Ben, it's only gonna be a few more seconds if you would just sit still!"

Max: "About that, Kyle, how about some Goop over here?"

Kyle: "Looks like you got him to me, Max."

Ben: "No Goop! No Goop!"

Gwen: "Give it a rest, Ben. I have to do this too, you know."

Ben: "Yeah, but… Grandpa! Not the bowtie!!!"

Max: "But it completes it." He then let go, and Ben looked like his face was red in the mirror."

Kyle: "How about loosening that up a bit, eh?"

Gwen: "Yeah, Grandpa. His brain needs all the oxygen it can get!" Max loosened it, and Ben breathed in some air.

Ben: "The only thing worse than going to a stupid old boring wedding is being IN a stupid old boring wedding. Why can't they get someone else to be the ring bearer, huh?"

Max: "Ben, no one else was available, anyway, so, live with it." Ben put his head down in shame.

Gwen: "Smile and say megadweeb!" She took the picture.

Kyle: "GWEN!!! He's embarrassed enough as it is. Come on!!"

Gwen: "Oh, you ruin my fun sometimes…" She walked out of the RV.

Max: "We've verified that the tux fits, so, I'll get it off."

Kyle; "Yeah. I was getting tired of seeing him in that." Ben immediately put his clothes back on.

Ben: "Much better, guys."

Kyle: "Ah, weddings. How they celebrate…"

Gwen: "Hold it!"

Kyle: "What?"

Gwen: "You weren't invited, remember?"

Kyle: "But I can't just stay in the RV! You know that!"

Gwen: "You're going to have to, Kyle. Sorry."

Kyle: "Why can't I just be Ghostfreak and stay invisible, or be Grey Matter in Ben's tux pocket or something?"

Gwen: "The groom's family is almost all Plumbers. If they see any sign of you as an alien, they could go ballistic and to kill you."

Kyle; "Ghostfreak, hello?"

Gwen: "Grandpa doesn't want to take a chance with this one, okay?"

Kyle: "But… Can't I be, like, Plumber cadet in attendance or something similar?"

Gwen: "Grandpa says no. I want you here too, believe me, but, you can't."

Kyle: "This is going to be one boring wedding."

Gwen: "Why didn't you think Grandpa got an extra tux in your size?"

Kyle: "Ah. Touché."

Gwen: "Grandpa left a Plumber communicator so you can talk to us whenever, and we can reach you if something happens, okay?"

Kyle: "Yeah. Max said something about the bride's family being aliens, and that they were hostile, right?"

Gwen: "Exactly. So, make yourself at home, and try not to ruin anything in here, okay?"

Kyle: "Plumber's honor!" I saluted to Gwen.

Gwen: "At ease, cadet." I went back to normal.

Gwen: "We'll try to stop by later, okay?"

Kyle: "No problem. I'll wait here, totally unsupervised. No one else but me and the Omnitrix." I closed the door.

Kyle: "I need someone to talk to. Hey, I know!" I sat in the couch, in a Metrion meditating position, and cleared out all other distractions, and started running through my own mind, looking for the one guy that would be cool to talk to.

Kyle: "Kyuubi, you still behind that cage?"

Kyuubi: "Yes, human. I'm right here." His eyes and fangs became visible from behind the cage.

Kyuubi: "What do you want now?"

Kyle: "Well, I'm lonely, need someone to talk to here, y'know?"

Kyuubi: "Ugh… It's always me, isn't it?"

Kyle: "Well, the other aliens don't seem to want to come here anyway, so, I don't see the issue."

Kyuubi: "If only you knew why…"

Kyle: "Huh?"

Kyuubi: "It's nothing important. Anyway, what is it?"

Kyle: "Well, I've been pondering your way of transforming me. Everyone else here I automatically turn into, but you, I only got like, a taste of your powers when I transformed that time. What's going on?"

Kyuubi: "Simple, human. This cage in front of me prevents you from turning into me fully, but will allow you to control how much power you take from me. If you take all of it, you turn into me. But, if you take little portions at a time, you only get certain power boosts to your human form, which are very strong by themselves, indeed."

Kyle: "Wow… is there other guys like you in here?"

Kyuubi: "Sealed behind a cage like me, where you can only receive small portions of power at one time?"

Kyle: "Yes."

Kyuubi: "There are eight others."

Kyle: "HUH?!"

Kyuubi: "Surprised, huh? You should be. Especially since you haven't met any of them."

Kyle: "Why is that?"

Kyuubi: "I'm the dominant one over all 9 of us. I make the rules, and whatever I say, goes."

Kyle: "How'd all 9 of you get in here?"

Kyuubi: "The… AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!" He got painfully shocked.

Kyle: "Kyuubi, what happened?"

Kyuubi: "Stupid thing… AGH. That hurt."

Kyle: "Well, can I at least get their names?"

Kyuubi: "I'm sure. They are Shukaku, Bakeneko, Kyodaigame, Saru, Irukauma, Namekuji, Kabutomushi, and Kyogyu." He was still smiling as he said that, which made me even more worried.

Kyle: "And… How do the rankings work exactly?"

Kyuubi: "By the number of tails each of us has. I have 9. On the way down, Kyogyu has 8, Kabutomushi has 7, Namekuji has 6, Irukauma has 5, Saru has 4, Kyodaigame has 3, Bakeneko has 2, and Shukaku has only 1. But, we were not always separate. We used to be one whole being known as Jubi, who had 10 tails."

Kyle: "Whoa… Deep."

Kyuubi; "Tell me about it. They each are sealed behind their own cages in this device. But it was a unanimous decision that I take the spot on the Omnitrix for you. The rest of us are… separated amongst this device. We are the only 9 of our kind, as well."

Kyle: "Really?"

Kyuubi: "Yes. We were all… no. That would only inflict more pain upon me. This is something the bearer isn't supposed to know, apparently. "

Kyle: "For better or worse, Kyuubi?"

Kyuubi: "Accursed… AAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!" He was shocked again.

Kyle: "Well, hopefully you're still okay here, I mean…"

Kyuubi: "I'll be perfectly fine." I left him by waving, and he just moved his tongue around, which I thought was waving, but I wasn't sure… and left the device, going out into reality.

Kyuubi's POV

The human left. He is starting to question my offer to help him, I guess. No matter. Our plans will still move along as scheduled. I'll make sure of that. Azmuth will pay for sealing all 9 of us in here. The little b******.

A voice: "You almost risked the success of our plan, Kyuubi!"

Another voice: "D***. You were SO close. Now he's going to NOT use your power at all!"

Voice 3: "You had him on the tip of your tongue!"

Voice 4: "I knew I should have…"

Kyuubi: "ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU!" My partners shut their traps. I smiled, and walked over to them. All 8 of them were still there, but with not too happy faces, as I thought.

Shukaku (who looks kinda like sand made him, with blue stripes all over his body): "Kyuubi, this plan of yours is going to endanger the…"

Kyuubi: "I'm contemplating."

Bakeneko (Little blue cat on fire): "Why let this go like that? The human will…"

Kyodaigame (A giant green turtle with red hair): "Shut up. It's most likely a part to gain his trust. He needs to be able to know how the Omnitrix sealed us in. You should have…"

Saru (A red orangutan): "It doesn't matter now anyway. Besides, even if he did know the combination, which I have tried to unlock many times before, it wouldn't fully let all 9 of us through at once."

Irukauma (Half-horse, Half-Dolphin): "But we have figured out a way to get around that. We need him to remove the faceplate of the Omnitrix. It's ingenious! I never thought it would be so simple as that!"

Namekuji (A giant slug): "It probably isn't that effective, though. It only blended two aliens together. Not 9!"

Kabutomushi (She had six wings, and one long tail behind her. The wings had a tail like shape to them, and she had a horn): "But, maybe if all 9 of us escaped and he popped off the face plate at the exact moment…"

Kyogyu (Interrupting Kabutomushi) (He was a giant ox, and his tails looked like squid tentacles. One of his horns was slightly broken): "Impossible. Kyodaigame and Namekuji cannot move that fast. They are but a turtle and slug. It's pointless. Jubi will never be released again." He sat down, and put his head down in shame. Although he is my second-in-command, he surely doesn't show it.

Kyodaigame: "Maybe if one of you guys pulled us along with you…"

Saru: "You are too heavy!"

Namekuji: "I'm sure I can ride Kyogyu, right?" He looked at him, and Kyogyu nodded.

Kyuubi: "We will get out, and become Jubi. But, at the time we do, the human will die. He can't handle that kind of power."

Kabutomushi: "You said at that point, it won't matter."

Kyuubi: "It will if he dies before we get out of this insidious device. He must remain alive until then. After all, he is… the tenth tail."

Kabutomushi: "Yes, but, that's…"

Kyuubi: "Without him, we cannot escape! Yes, I know he doesn't have 10 tails, but, he is the one thing keeping us from being Jubi again. Shukaku, you are the first tail, correct?"

Shukaku: "Yes."

Kyuubi: "Look at our tails! The number of tails determines which tail we are on Jubi! He is the missing link! He is the ONE!"

Bakeneko: "Yes sir. But, what if he can't take it, or if he does remain alive, even after we escape, wouldn't he try to stop us?"

Irukauma: "We've already seen that not even a Celestialsapien can stop Master Kyuubi. They are the most powerful beings in the universe!"

Kyodaigame: "True, but…"

Kyuubi: "Everyone. He's already undone the first seal, which was to release his desperation in a time of dire need. We have only nine more to go. And, Bakeneko…"

Bakeneko: "Sir?"

Kyuubi: "He won't stop us. Even if he becomes a Celestialsapien. Our plan will succeed. I can assure you that." I looked at her with a very intent glare. She bowed her head down.

Bakeneko: "Yes sir. I won't question your plan again, sir."

Kyuubi: "I wasn't concerned about that. I was concerned about our morale."

Saru: "Morale? What morale? We don't have any morale to work with!"

Kyuubi: "Hmph. We do. Maybe not much, but, we do. I will re-assume my position. The rest of you, return to yours as well. We'll meet later."

Everyone else except Kyogyu: "Yes sir." They all left my sight.

Kyuubi: "Kyogyu?"

Kyogyu: "Hmm?"

Kyuubi: "That means you, as well."

Kyogyu: "I'm sorry sir. I was just pondering." He continued off, out of my sight, like he should have in the first place. I simply let him go, and went to my post in front of my cage.

Kyle's POV

I'm really starting to get suspicious over Kyuubi now. Why didn't he tell me all about him and his friends in the first place, anyway? And what was he hiding? Was it good or bad? What would it mean? Ugh, too many questions for me at once to think about… It was Gwen and Ben I should've been thinking about. Those two are probably fine, though. Just walking around the wedding grounds or whatever. They're perfectly okay. I started to play on Ben's game system, playing Sumo Slammers 2.1 to pass the time. Things had been going fine, I even made myself dinner that night. Pizza. Mmm-HMM was it awesome. I then heard the Plumber communicator go off, and I picked it up.

Kyle: "Hello?"

Ben: "It's me, Ben!"

Kyle: "Hey Ben. What's up?"

Ben: "Um, the wedding chairs outside are on FIRE!!!"

Kyle: "WHAT?!"

Ben: "Get over here! Now!"

Kyle: "I'll be there. Wait a few seconds." I went Big Chill, and fazed through the RV, looking for fire, and breathed my ice breath all over it. I landed next to Ben, and put my wings around me as a cloak.

Big Chill: "Ben, what happened here?"

Ben: "I don't know. I was just going out for a swim, and I saw these on fire for some reason."

Big Chill: "I'll check out the area. You go back inside. Things won't be too safe out here anymore."

Ben: "Why?"

Big Chill: "It's dark. Think about it, Tennyson."

Ben: "Okay." He started to head back for a house in there, and I went Starfire, and made a starbolt in my hand.

Starfire: "Come on out. I'm only a little human girl… Walking through the night with a glowing hand. Don't mind me…" I felt something wrap around my belly, then my mouth, and pull me into some bushes. I shot out a starbolt, and the thing went flying out of the bushes, and landed with a splat on the ground ahead of me.

Starfire: "Heh. Fooled ya, dude." The splat got up, and swung its arm at me. I ducked under it, grabbed it, and pulled it towards me, punching it across the face. Then, it hurled something at my face, blinding me. I shot eye beams through it, but got hit in the gut. I went Goop next, and slithered along the arm, making it dissolve.

Splat: "AGH! Get this Polymorph off of me!!"

Goop: "Okay. How about, instead of that…" I glowed, then was Upchuck.

Upchuck: "This!" I shot out my tongues, getting a glob out of him, and shot it at him again, making an explosion.

Splat: "GRR…" It put its arm up, turning it into a mace, and I went Diamondhead, and shot out my diamond shards at it. It knocked the mace off, then I punched it in the face. It enveloped my arm, then I went Heatblast, and shot a flame through him. He got off, smoking a bit, then I went Rocks, and slammed the ground below me, making an earthquake. It made it fall down, then I went Fourarms, and slammed it again. It wrapped itself around me all the way, but I phased out as Big Chill, freezing him up in the process. He busted out, then I went XLR8, and ran around him in a tornado, sending him up in the air, then went Cannonbolt and bounced up into him, sending him flying towards the ground. Then I went Heatblast, and shot down a meteor ball, blowing him up into different directions.

Heatblast: "Seems my work here is done." I got shot in the back.

Voice: "What are YOU doing here?"

Another voice: "A Pyronite?" I turned around, and saw who I assumed were the Groom's parents. Max and Gwen were there with Ben.

Woman: "What are YOU doing here?"

Heatblast: "Nothing. Just taking a walk. Is that wrong?"

Woman: "It is if you're crashing a wedding!"

Man: "Blast 'em!"

Heatblast: "Hold on a sec!"

Max: "Guys, he seems to be telling the truth here."

Man: "Not taking a chance this time, Max."

Max: "Gordon, I meant it. You too Betty Jean."

Gordon: "Well, there was a fire out here a second ago! He might've started it!"

Ben: "No! He put it out!"

Gordon: "Just let us handle this, Ben. We're licensed Plumbers."

Heatblast: "Look. Maybe we can get to an agreement here."

Betty Jean: "Wait a second Gordon. His chest! Look!" He looked at it, and saw the Omnitrix symbol.

Gordon: "Oh no. A Plumber! We're sorry for attacking you on your mission, fellow Plumber."

Heatblast: "Um… actually…"

Max; "Yep. That's why I said to stop. This Pyronite is a Plumber. Now that you've shot him, he might turn you in." He winked to me.

Heatblast: "Um, that's right! Yeah. I may be tempted to report you for disorderly conduct! Now, I haven't had to do that to a fellow Plumber of mine, but…"

Betty Jean: "What?"

Heatblast: "I'm gonna let this one slide, if that's cool with you two."

Gordon: "Of course, um…"

Heatblast: "What?"

Gordon: "What's your name?"

Heatblast: "Um… Blazebuster of Sector, um… 16."

Gordon: "Rank?"

Heatblast: "Just on a training mission from the Plumber Academy, sir. That's all."

Gordon: "Cadet?"

Heatblast: "Yes, Magister Max Tennyson approved my training mission. What's your score, sir?"

Max: "Perfect A."

Heatblast: "Thank you, Magister Tennyson, sir!" I saluted to him.

Max: "At ease, cadet. You graduate."

Heatblast: "You mean, I'm an official Plumber now?"

Max: "That is correct."

Heatblast: "BOOM, BABY! I can't wait to tell everyone on Pyros!"

Betty Jean: "Aren't you stuck here?"

Heatblast: "Nah. I'm cool. I was here on vacation, as well, anyway. Figured I might as well finish my last mission, though."

Gordon: "I'm sorry for interrupting your graduation, Blazebuster. Carry on." They left.

Max: "Phew. That was close!"

Gwen: "I know."

Ben: "Dude! Blazebuster? Would a real Heatblast alien even be named that?"

Heatblast: "I don't know. Maybe?"

Gwen: "You'd better get to the RV before someone else catches you." I went Big Chill.

Big Chill: "Got it." I took off, and went back into the RV for the night to get some shut eye!

The next morning…

Gwen's POV…

I woke up, and immediately changed into my clothes and got ready for today. Things were pretty sweet here. It was like an actual regular hotel room in here. I was sorry Kyle couldn't come in, though. He was missing out on some stuff here. I went to our Plumber communicator phone, and dialed up Kyle on it.

Kyle; "Hello? Who is this? YAWWN!" He actually picked up!

Gwen: "This is Gwen."

Kyle: "Oh. Hey Gwen. I just woke up. Hardly expected you to call, though."

Gwen: "I'm all ready for today. In one more day, Joel and Camille will get married!"

Kyle: "Huh?"

Gwen: "The bride and groom? Didn't you pay attention to what Grandpa was saying?"

Kyle: "I was paying attention to mission objectives. I'm staying incognito in the RV, remember? You three were going in to get the wedding underway."

Gwen: "Well, I also figured out yesterday that the person who was supposed to be the flower girl actually showed up, too! Remember how I was going to do it?"

Kyle: "Yeah. You were so hyped up on it, and never shut up about it. I was actually happy for you."

Gwen: "Oh my God! You were HAPPY for me?!" My heart literally went to my throat for a split second.

Kyle: "Yeah. I was. The only regret I have about it is I can't see you while you're up there tossing flowers around."

Gwen: "Really?"

Kyle: "Yeah. You looked pretty in that dress." Man, was my face red!

Gwen: "Thanks. Too bad it was all for nothing."

Kyle; "Huh?"

Gwen: "Camille's little Cousin Lucy actually showed up, and she was originally planned to be the flower girl! I was only a substitute!"

Kyle: "What the f***?! What does she look like? I can take her out of the picture for the wedding if you want."

Gwen: "No, no. I'm just disappointed. Not pissed."

Kyle: "Oh. Forget I said that."

Gwen: "I won't mention it. Okay, you still good in there?"

Kyle: "Just bored most of the time is all."

Gwen: "Oh. Man."

Kyle: "Tell me about it. Jeez… there's nothing on the TV, either."

Gwen: "Not even Alien Hero League of Justice?"

Kyle: "No. It's on its mid-season break."

Gwen: "Oh. Hope it comes back on."

Kyle: "By the end of summer it will."

Gwen: "The end of summer?"

Kyle; "Yeah. We won't be able to watch it together anymore until next summer."

Gwen: "Oh. Yeah." I lived pretty far away from Ben, but Grandpa lived close to Ben, so he'd at least have Ben to play around with and joke with, but he wouldn't have me. We'd have to see each other the next summer after I finished sixth grade.

Kyle: "Gwen? You still there?"

Gwen: "Yeah, I am."

Kyle; "Good."

Gwen: "Well, it's almost breakfast time, though. I'll have to call later."

Kyle: "Okay. Call whenever. I won't be anywhere else but here."

Gwen: "Okay Kyle. See ya after the wedding, then."

Kyle: "Eeee-yep. Bye." He hung up.

Gwen: "I love you…" I hung the thing up as well, slightly teary-eyed he couldn't be here with Ben, Grandpa and I to see a wedding so I'd at least have him next to me. Without him… not being flower girl was a little hard to take. That darn Lucy!!

Grandpa: "Gwen!? You coming down here?" They must've walked past me while I was talking to Kyle on the communicator.

Gwen: "I'll be right down!" I ran down the stairs.

Kyle's POV.

Kyle: "Ahh… This is the life! The RV all to myself! No Gwen ranting about flower girls, no Max to lecture me, and no Ben to horse around with. Maybe I should take the RV for a little spin. Wait… Nah." I lied back down in the couch, staring at the ceiling. Things could be so dull without those three. Things usually were. Nothing to do but talk to myself or call up a friend. D***, even going back to Kyuubi seemed reassuring. But, I didn't. I flipped on the TV to watch whatever was on, and I saw that some Sumo Slammer thing was on. I changed it to another, but that was just the news. I flipped that to something like TBS, which really didn't calm me down anymore, so I switched it, AGAIN, to some shopping network, which was showcasing jewelry. I flipped over to something else, seeingit was a commercial, then just turned the TV off.

Kyle: "It's the life, alright…" I flipped through one of Gwen's books, but didn't find it interesting in the least.

Kyle; "Boring…" I then found, on accident, Gwen's clothing drawer.

Kyle: "Wha… oops." I immediately closed it back up, and then another thought hit my head, but then ignored it, deciding it was stupid. I went back to lying on the couch, watching stuff out the window. There were little black birds hopping around, looking in all directions, like all birds do. I sighed, and lied back down.

Kyle: "Maybe Ben's stuff has more to it." I looked through his bag that he had packed up, and found a handheld system, with a Sumo Slammers game in it.

Kyle; "Doesn't he have a game that's NON-Sumo Slammer?" I went through the bag, then found something titled, "Dino Rampage".

Kyle; "Eh, why not?" I flipped it on, and started playing through a level, destroying buildings.

Kyle: "Ooh! This games fun already! Alright! Godzilla!!!" I kept smashing stuff, and eventually, got to a boss.

Kyle: "A Spinosaurus, eh? Okay. This'll be bada**!!!" I started fighting it, and I easily beat it after tail whipping it a few times.

Kyle: "That was fun." I turned the game off after it saved, then tripped on something lying around.

Kyle: "What the heck?" I picked it up, and found something I wish I never found.

Kyle; "Gwen's undies!?" No kidding. They were sitting out for some reason.

Kyle; "Um…" I was thinking, then put it on my head, and looked at myself in the mirror.

Kyle; "Ooh. This does kinda make me think of a pirate. ARRR! I'm Captain Butt-Pirate! No one sails these seven seas without giving yer booty to me first!" I then took it off again.

Kyle: "Awkward…" I put it in the laundry bin.

Kyle; "God. I'm so bored I'd put women's clothing on my head." Wow, I was pretty darn bored.

Kyle: "I want to go out. But I can't unless it's an emergency, dang it!" I looked in the mirror again, and drunk some water in the bathroom. I sat on the toilet for a few minutes, then walked back out, got myself some snacks, and went to take a nap again. I woke up later, to play Ben's Sumo Slammer console game. It was mildly entertaining, but I still got bored quickly. Geez. Nothing to do but electronic crap all day. I heard a knock on the RV door, then I looked through the window, and saw Gwen. I opened it, and she walked in.

Kyle; "Finally some company. I was bored out of my mind."

Gwen: "I can see that. Hey, this wedding's been making me wonder…"

Kyle: "What?"

Gwen: "What if we got married?"

Kyle: "Um, I don't know. It might be like that time Ben, you and I went to the future."

Gwen: "But we never had kids. I kinda want to."

Kyle: "Oh. I see." I was now looking at the ceiling.

Gwen: "Do you think we'll continue to stay together?"

Kyle: "I hope so. I mean, I haven't had much reason to stay with you guys other than the family bond we all have. I want to keep it that way."

Gwen: "You do also realize when this trip is over, we'll be separated again, right?"

Kyle: "Yeah. We've talked about it a lot." I did know I'd be living with Max, who was near Ben, and I'd get to see him every day, pretty much, but Gwen lived a lot farther away, and I'd rarely get to see her. I was annoyed about that for the longest time, too, but lived with it after a few days.

Gwen: "I want you to move in with me and my family."

Kyle; "What?"

Gwen: "I want you to move in with me, my Mom, and my Dad."

Kyle; "I don't know. I don't know how your parents will feel about you having a 13-year-old boyfriend, and you're 10."

Gwen: "I'd make it work."

Kyle; "You sure? What if your Mom and Dad hate me?"

Gwen: "They won't! I promise! I'll even give the full details of our relationship to them!"

Kyle; "Won't they hate the part about you being Lucky Girl, helping me out?"

Gwen: "No. Dad would think that was cute."

Kyle: "Your Mom, though. What about her?"

Gwen: "She's going to be hard to explain it to. She's uptight."

Kyle; "Oh." I looked at the floor.

Gwen: "But I would make it work." I looked back at her.

Kyle: "I don't know. Your Mom doesn't sound like someone I'd handle living with. Sure, you'd be there. Your Dad should be cool with me, but, your Mom? Ugh…"

Gwen: "I feel the same way. Trust me."

Kyle: "Cool, heh."

Gwen: "Yeah. So, what do you say to it?"

Kyle: "I'll give it some thought, okay?"

Gwen: "Okay." We walked up to each other, and hugged, then kissed. We then let go.

Kyle: "See ya." She grabbed my hand.

Kyle; "Gwen?"

Gwen: "I'm inviting you in."

Kyle: "The wedding?! No!" I pulled my hand back.

Gwen: "I was just kidding, Kyle, man, I can get such a kick out of it!" She opened the door, and ran out.

Kyle: "Phew…" I sat back down, and closed my eyes, entering the Omnitrix section of my mind. I ran around for a bit, looking for Raven, Sugilite, or Ghostfreak.

Kyle: "Guys? Raven?"

Raven: "We're right here." She had Sugilite and Ghostfreak with her.

Sugilite: "What have you been up to?"

Kyle: "Ben, Gwen, and Max were invited to a wedding, and I couldn't go in because I didn't have an invite."

Sugilite: "Oh. Where are they now?"

Kyle; "Inside the place. I'm staying in the RV until it blows over."

Ghostfreak: "Ah. I understand that."

Kyle: "By the way, do you three know anything about Kyuubi?"

Sugilite: "Yes. He's not exactly too friendly, though."

Raven: "Why? You've been talking to him?"

Kyle; "Yeah, and I've used a fraction of his power once…"

Sugilite: "Okay. Stop there. When did that happen?"

Kyle: "When I got out of that dream thing with Enoch."

Ghostfreak: "When you were glowing green?"

Kyle: "Yeah."

Raven: "Oh no. It's already started."

Kyle; "What's already started?"

Sugilite: "He's starting to get himself and his partners free. This isn't good…"

Kyle: "Why? He's been cool to me so far."

Ghostfreak: "Only because he wants you alive."

Kyle: "Huh?"

Sugilite: "Kyuubi is an evil spirit that was sealed inside the Omnitrix by Azmuth. Or, at least part of the story. Raven knows it best."

Kyle: "Raven?"

Raven: "Let me put my hand on your head. I'll project the story in, okay?"

Kyle: "Okay." She did that, then I saw a HUGE beast with one HUGE eye and nine smaller eyes around it, with 10 tails.

Kyle: What the hell is that?!"

Raven: "That is the cosmic entity known as Jubi. It was the most powerful being in the universe. Not even a Celestialsapien had the power to stop him."

Kyle; "Not even Alien X?"

Raven: "Nope." I then saw a Grey Matter alien walk up to it.

Jubi: "Who are you, little one?!"

Grey Matter guy: "I am Azmuth. I have come to stop you." Jubi laughed, literally shaking the ground.

Kyle; "This guy's freaking me out…"

Raven: "He should. Kyuubi is 1/10th of his genetic coding."

Kyle: "Huh?! Really?!"

Raven: "I bet you're wondering how this person could stop him, though."

Kyle: "Yeah. There's no WAY Grey Matter could beat that!"

Raven: "Physically, no, but he had the one thing Jubi was weak to."

Kyle: "What?"

Raven: "The Codon Stream."

Kyle: "Codon Stream?"

Raven: "Yes. That one thing is how Azmuth was able to defeat him. He had a device…"

Kyle; "The Omnitrix?"

Raven: "Yes. The very thing you're wearing. But, before he did it, he had used a special kind of magic."

Kyle: "Huh? Really?"

Raven: "Yes. Keep watching and you'll see." I turned to keep looking.

Jubi: "You have this 'Omnitrix' I have heard of, but if you believe that that has ANY hope of stopping me, then…"

Azmuth: "Oh, I'm not doing this alone." A purple glowing woman appeared next to him, with none other than MAX!

Kyle; "Max?!"

Raven: "Do you want to find out or what?"

Kyle: "Yeah. I do."

Raven: "Then stay quiet for now. I'll sum it up later."

Max: "Verdona, are you ready?"

Verdona: "As ready as I'll ever be, Max." She started making hand signs, and then stopped, making a triangle. With her fingers and thumb.

Jubi: "What is that?!"

Max: "Well, you'll see in a second."

Verdona: "Sealing energy! Anodite encasement!!!" Three orbs appeared, trapping Jubi in a triangular prison.

Jubi: "Hmph. This is no issue for me."

Max: "Don't count on it!" He shot out some green slime from a bazooka, and it all got on Jubi's body.

Jubi: "AAAAGGGHHHH! But, nothing in the universe can stop me!!"

Azmuth: "Except the Codon Stream!"

Jubi: "How did you get that?!"

Azmuth: "I got a sample from the center of the galaxy, Jubi. It weakens you to a level where ANYTHING can work on you. Even Anodite magic!"

Jubi: "WHAT?! NO!!!"

Verdona: "Now, here it comes!" She got the Codon stream to slice off all 10 of Jubi's tails, then they were each transformed into a different being of some sort, except for the 10th one. It absorbed the body into itself, and stayed floating.

Max: "Azmuth, now! I don't know how long Verdona can keep him like this!"

Azmuth: "Omnitrix, capture mode, now!" He shot nine yellow rays at the separate beings, and all nine were absorbed into the Omnitrix. Verdona then teleported the 10th tail somewhere else, and she dropped to the ground, panting.

Verdona: "Manipulating that Codon Stream is harder than it looks…"

Max: "You'll be okay, honey."

Kyle: "Honey?" Raven shushed me.

Verdona: "You're right, Max. I always am in the end."

Azmuth: "I can't thank you two enough for saving the universe. Now, I must go."

Max: "Where?"

Azmuth: "Back to Primus. The server for the Omnitrix. The Codon Stream takes longer to recharge than the actual Omnitrix itself in these kinds of matters."

Max: "I see. Well, good luck with the Omnitrix."

Azmuth: "Yeah, whatever. Hey, Albedo! Where are ya?" A ship teleported in front of him. This Albedo guy was a Grey Matter himself, as well.

Albedo: "Where, too, Azmuth?"

Azmuth: "Back to Primus. We need to take these new samples back to the Codon Stream and upload them in."

Albedo: "Of course, Azmuth." Azmuth walked in to the ship, and the ship door closed, and it took off.

Verdona: "I'll be off, too, then, darling." She smooched Max on the cheek, then was about to disappear, but Max stopped her.

Max: "Where did you teleport Jubi's 10th tail?"

Verdona: "I put it in the Earth moon's core. No one would think to look there. Not even the Jubi beings themselves."

Max: "Good. Bye."

Verdona: "Good luck, honeybun!" She teleported, then Max started heading for a parked ship, and took it off that planet.

Raven; "The creator, Azmuth, Max Tennyson, and Verdona, his wife, managed to stop Jubi. But only Max, her, and Azmuth know where the tenth tail is. Not any of the other beings he became."

Kyle: "Oh, that's good, right?"

Raven: "Right on the dot, there, Kyle."

Kyle: "So, can you fill me in on why you guys know?"

Raven: "Only Sugilite and I were chosen to bear that knowledge in our coding, so if he ever tries to release himself, we'd tell him ASAP."

Kyle: "Or the bearer."

Raven: "Bingo." Our little flashback scene ended, and I was with her, Sugilite, and Ghostfreak again.

Sugilite: "See?"

Kyle: "Yeah. Now much of this seal have I unlocked?"

Raven: "Only 10 percent of it. We're still in the clear. For now."

Ghostfreak: "Sounds good, I think."

Sugilite: "As good as it can get."

Kyle: "Tell me everything about Kyuubi and his partners you know."

Raven: "The 9 beings created from least to most powerful are Shukaku, Bakeneko, Kyodaigame, Saru, Irukauma, Namekuji, Kabutomushi, Kyogyu, and lastly, Kyuubi. What they think is, by letting Kyuubi be your primary being, as you release more seals, they'll gain more control over you and what you do. Since only 10% of the seal is gone though, they really can't do much. Plus, they think, when all of the locks of that seal are unlocked, and Kyuubi fully takes over you, they'll immediately become Jubi again, and continue on their conquest of the universe."

Kyle: "What'll happen to me?"

Raven: "You'd die."

Kyle: "What?!"

Sugilite: "But thankfully, even if Kyuubi fully releases himself, they can't."

Kyle: "Why?"

Raven: "They need Jubi's 10th tail. And you know where that is, right?"

Kyle: "Yeah."

Raven: "But they don't know that."

Kyle: "They don't? Really?"

Raven: "And they're confined to those sealed cages anyway. They can't supervise everything that goes on. They may be powerful, but not THAT powerful."

Ghostfreak: "But Kyuubi's proven to be more powerful than Alien X himself."

Raven: "Well, true, but he'll be easier to seal back within the confines of the Omnitrix than Jubi was. You'd also be perfectly unharmed."

Kyle: "Okay, so they kill me, and if Kyuubi's re-sealed, I come back to life?"

Raven: "Exactly. It'll be like he never came out in the first place, and the seal will be 100% locked."

Kyle: "That's a relief. Phew!"

Sugilite: "They think they have everything under control. HAH! They don't," He chuckled.

Ghostfreak: "What about… Azmuth?"

Sugilite: "Azmuth, Verdona and Max would be re-alerted at any time Kyuubi at full power came back out. It would just be an easier job than before."

Raven: "So we're still home free. For now."

Sugilite: "Never tell Kyuubi what Raven just told you, okay?"

Kyle: "Got it."

Raven: "You have my permission to unlock more of the seal if you absolutely must, but try not to utilize that power to much, okay?"

Kyle: "Yes. I understand."

Raven: "Never forget that tale. Ever." I nodded, and crossed my heart.

Raven: "Now, if you have any other questions… ask me or Sugilite later, okay?"

Kyle: "Got it. See ya later."

Raven: "Bye." I left, and got back to reality, and started flipping through channels on the TV again.

Raven's POV

Kyle left. I looked at Sugilite and Ghostfreak.

Ghostfreak: "What?"

Raven: "You two, come with me, okay?"

Sugilite: "You got it." I flew off, Ghostfreak took off with me, and Sugilite ran after us. We went to Kyuubi's door, noticing how much was left on the seal.

Raven: "90% locked. Good. Let's hope he keeps it that way."

Sugilite: "I hope so, too, Raven." Ghostfreak gulped.

Raven: "Ghostfreak is actually scared?"

Ghostfreak: "No. I'm just… a little nervous to be here with you two is all."

Sugilite: "It's nothing."

Kyuubi: "Is there anything you three want?" His eyes and fangs appeared before us.

Raven: "Such. Power…" I backed off from the cage. Sugilite was standing his ground, though.

Sugilite: "Just checking on the seal, Kyuubi."

Kyuubi: "Yes. 90% locked. All because Kyle used one small fraction of my strength."

Ghostfreak: "You will never succeed."

Kyuubi: "Don't make me laugh, Ectonurite. Even your legendary race trembled before our power."

Sugilite: "Hmph. But you're not free. And you'll never be Jubi again."

Kyuubi: "Heh. I wish to see you three try to stop me now."

Sugilite: "As long as that seal is there, there won't be a thing to worry about!"

Kyuubi: "I know, Crystalsapien. Your bravery never ceases to amaze me."

Raven: "You will never win, Kyuubi."

Kyuubi: "We shall see, Raven. We shall see." His eyes and fangs thankfully disappeared.

Raven: "Glad that's over."

Kyle's POV

I was still watching the TV, when I heard the communicator go off again.

Kyle: "Hello?"

Max: "Kyle, get in here! A Sludgepuppy is trying to ruin the wedding!"

Kyle: "I'll be there! ASAP!" I became Big Chill, and phased through the RV again, looking for the dinner building. I found them hiding behind tables, and I breathed ice out at the sludgepuppy, freezing him arm off.

Big Chill: "You'd better think twice before messing up this wedding, mudman!"

Sludgepuppy: "A Necrofriggian? What are you doing here?"

Big Chill: "Um… friend of the groom?"

Sludgepuppy: "Then you're no friend of mine!" He charged at me, and I became Frostbite, and made my hands swords, and ran for him, too. We collided, but he punched me into the wall behind me. He then tried to smash me, but I dodged his attack, then shot out ice shards at him. They each did nothing but seep into his body.

Sludgepuppy: "Heh. Useless. Even if you can shapeshift!" I transformed into Goop.

Goop: "Let's see how you handle this!" I shot out an acid hose. He felt it, and started panicking.

Sludgepuppy: "AAAAAGGGH! ACID!!" I then transformed to Humongousaur, and charged him straight through a wall. He slammed into the ground, then when I walked in, I found someone on the sauna.

Humongousaur: "There you, huh?" The woman screamed.

Humongousaur: "Sorry miss. I thought you were some alien I was looking for." She threw her pillow at me, then walked out.

Humongousaur: "She took that rather casually."

Sludgepuppy: "Then how about this!" He slammed me across the face, and we fell into a pool. I went Squidstrictor to prepare to fight, but he completely fell apart in the water, dying.

Squidstrictor: "Okay…" I swum up, and stepped out, becoming Humongousaur again, walking out.

Humongousaur: "I got him. Don't worry."

Woman: "Thank you, Mr. … um…"

Humongousaur: "Call me Humongousaur. It was all in a day's work anyway, miss." I saw Gordon walking up to me.

Gordon: "You were a Necrofriggian, then a Cryosapien (Frostbite's race), then a Polymorph, and now, a Vaxasaurian? What ARE you?!"

Humongousaur: "Um…"

Guy: "It doesn't matter. He saved our wedding. That's all we need to know." This guy must have been Joel. The girl next to him was most certainly Camille, then.

Joel: "How about staying a little while, huh?"

Humongousaur: "Thank you, but I really gotta go." I started to head out, but he grabbed my tail.

Joel: "It's the least we can do for making you come out so late, right?"

Humongousaur: "And I really do appreciate the offer, but I have to go."

Camille: "How about this?" She got out a chocolate cake slice.

Humongousaur: "I guess I can stay for a few slices of cake." I walked towards her, and she handed me the cake. I shoved it down my throat.

Humongousaur: "Mm-hmm! Chocolate! My favorite junk food!"

Gwen: "Grandpa, should we just send him back now?"

Ben: "Nah. He's the life of the party now."

Max: "Well, he can stay for some cake slices, but that's it."

Gwen: "Okay." As planned, dinner continued with me eating cake slices, and even some chicken. This really was turning out to be some huge day. Not boring like the last one. No sir.

Joel: "So, big guy, how'd you even get here, huh?"

Humongousaur: "Long story, dude. I was just taking a stroll, and I heard some noise, so I became the Necrofriggian to see what was wrong."

Camille: "That was my ex-boyfriend. I'm actually glad you got rid of him."

Humongousaur: "If he couldn't let go, then what was the point?" I took another bite of chicken.

Joel: "I think I know who you are."

Humongousaur: "Really?"

Joel: "Yeah. There's only one thing that can shape-shift like that, and have a Plumber's symbol on his chest!"

Humongousaur: "What would that be?"

Joel: "You're the Omnitrix wielder, aren't you?"

Gwen (thinking): "BUSTED! Oh crap!"

Ben: "Oh no…" Max just whistled.

Humongousaur: "Well, you're right. This isn't even my default form." I reverted to normal.

Kyle: "Hi, everyone. And, Gordon Tennyson, I was Blazebuster also. His real name is Heatblast."

Gordon: "Well I'll be… it's a real pleasure to have ya here!" He walked up and shook my hand.

Kyle: "Thanks!"

Betty Jean: "You know who I am, then, right?"

Kyle: "Yeah…"

Joel: "So, you knew about this wedding all along?"

Kyle: "Well, it's a charity thing I do every so often. Protect weddings from being crashed in a bad way." A blonde actually ran up to me and started hugging me.

Kyle: "AGH! Air, darn it!!"

Girl: "Sorry, I just never thought I'd meet THE Omnitrix bearer. I'm Lucy."

Kyle: "Lucy? So you're the flower girl?"

Lucy: "Yeah. Why?"

Kyle (Yelling to Gwen): "GWEN! You were right! You should've been flower girl!!"

Gordon: "And I take it you know him, Max?"

Max: "Yes, I do."

Gordon: "Why didn't you tell us?! We would've happily invited him!"

Max; "Really?"

Gordon: "Yes, Max! I should've guessed that's where that racket from the RV was!"

Kyle: "Ooh. Sorry, Mr. Tennyson."

Gordon: "Please, call me Gordon, okay?"

Kyle; "Yes, sir! I mean, Gordon."

Betty Jean: "So, I guess you can be on guard duty."

Gordon: "We won't need our Plumber gear anymore!"

Kyle: "You sure?"

Gordon: "Yep. With you here, all of those sludges better watch out! They're dealing with a grade-A hero!" I even started to get red in the face. I never was THIS appreciated in public before.

Kyle: "I'm… amazed. I didn't know I was this popular…"

Gordon: "Are you kidding? Beating Vilgax both times you ran into him? That is the mark of a true Plumber."

Max: "I told them about what we did, you don't mind, right?"

Kyle: "Not in the least, Max." Well, I got the Tennysons as a fan club now. Weird, but I'll stick with it!

Man: "Well, ANOTHER wedding crasher."

Woman: "Yes. How unexpected…"

Kyle: "Huh?"

Camille: "They're my parents."

Kyle: "Point taken, there."

Camille's Mom: "I hope you enjoy your stay."

Camille's Dad: "Make yourself at home. Seeing as everyone likes you enough."

Kyle: "Thanks." I started making the same smug tones they were making.

Camille's Mom: "We'll be heading out now."

Camille's Dad: "Dinner's over anyway." They both headed out while I kept my eyes on them until they walked out the door.

Joel: "What's up?"

Kyle: "Something's telling me we'd better watch out. "

Camille: "For what?"

Kyle: "Them."

Camille: "Oh come on! My parents are, letdowns, but they aren't evil, right?"

Max: "I would hope not."

Kyle: "Plumbers, pack up some gear in case you need it. We have to be seriously ready tomorrow."

Gordon: "I'll take that as advice." He nodded.

Kyle: "But don't attack unless we can verify they're hostile. My senses have been wrong before."

Betty Jean: "Right." We all headed out, and I got to stay with Max, Ben, and Gwen for the night.

Max: "Well, Kyle's the only one that's going to be out of place, but, this should work out."

Ben: "And if Camille's parents are actually evil, Kyle will beat them down! HARD!"

Gwen: "Now we can share the bed!"

Kyle: "Yeah. Instead of sleeping on that couch… Ugh! I needed to get out and stretch a bit…" We all went to bed, and the next day, things were pretty much laid out. We had the priest out with Ben waiting on the side, and Joel and Camille saying the things they were supposed to say, blah, blah, blah. What none of them besides Ben, Gwen, and Max knew though, was I was in Ben's tuxedo pocket as Grey Matter, waiting for the first sign of hostility.

Priest: "If some one has a reason that these two should not be wed, please speak now, or forever old your…" Sludge splashed into his face.

Camille's Mom: "We have something to say alright." Camille's parents morphed into their sludgepuppy forms, exactly as I predicted! I popped out of his pocket, then transformed into Chromastone.

Chromastone: "Hey, sludges! Eat this!" I shot a laser at them and they ducked under it, and her dad hit me across the face, having her mom swat me aside. Another guy became a sludgepuppy, and attacked as well. Gwen materialized on her Lucky girl outfit, and Max, Gordon, and Betty Jean pulled out some Plumber gear, and started shooting. Gwen shot out a blast, also hitting the sludgepuppy, but he didn't seem to be affected. Camille's Dad came for me, but I transformed into Humongousaur, then punched him across the face. Her mom came back around e and wrapped me up, but I became Echo Echo, and screamed at her, making my own way out of her grip. I made a clone, and he became Swampfire, then I became Heatblast.

Swampfire: "I'll take her dad."

Heatblast: "Got it!" We split up, and I shot a flamethrower into her. She started slowing down, then clobbered me with her fist. I went Spidermonkey and webbed myself on to a tree safely, though.

Spidermonkey: "Bring it, girlfriend! I'm only up a tree!" She prepared to attack again, but I shot a web into her face, then transformed to Cannonbolt, and tackled her into the ground. I then became Fourarms, and started clobbering her, but she wrapped up around me.

Camille's Mom: "Did you really believe that you could beat a sludgepuppy just by doing THAT?!"

Fourarms: "Actually, that's what I wanted you to do!" I transformed into Spitter, then shot slime into her, making her get off of me, then I became Buzzshock, and shocked her into submission.

Buzzshock: "And now, electricity hurts. Meaning…" I became Benvicktor.

Benvicktor: "I can do this!" I charged my fist up, then punched her, sending even more of a shock through her. Swampfire was punching her Dad, but not having much success.

Camille's Dad: "Wow. You're dumb for a superhero, boy!"

Swampfire: "Actually, I was wondering why I didn't do this!" He became Arcticguana, and shot out some ice breath, freezing him to the ground.

Camille's Dad: "AGH! Ice?"

Arcticguana: "And you're going to get what's coming to ya!!" He went Terramorph, and made his steel hand a hammer, with his rock hand becoming a diamond-spiked mace.

Terramorph: "By your very own custom beatdown!" He was pounding at the ice, making it crack up each time he hit it, but her dad punched him away, and he freed himself from the ice. He became Benmummy, and swung himself back around, kicking her dad in the face.

Back with everyone else…

Gwen: "this guy isn't going down no matter what we throw at him! AGGH!" She shot an energy blast, but it just went through the sludgepuppy, and it roared.

Camille: "NO one will ruin my wedding day! Especially my parents!" She had become half-human, half-sludge, and charged at the sludgepuppy, and hit him with a hammer to the face. He retaliated with a punch back, and Gwen decided to join her, by kicking him in the chest.

Gordon: "Our blaster still have no effect. We can't help them."

Max: "But something else will. Camille! Gwen! Hit the deck!" they moved off to the side, and Max chucked a grenade into the sludgepuppy, and when it exploded, it sent it flying up. Gwen and Camille gave it a finishing team attack to the head, making it flying to the water, killing it.

Camille: "Where are my parents, anyway?"

Gwen: "Follow me. I saw the way Kyle went." She took off, and Camille followed her.

Max: "We'd better make sure everyone else is still okay."

Meanwhile, her parents were beat to a pulp, and Benvicktor and Benmummy were standing, looking down at both of them.

Benvicktor: "You could just give up now and save yourselves the trouble."

Benmummy: "It'll feel much better in the end."

Camille's Dad: "No! We have one more trick left!" Both of them merged together into one big sludge menace, and they absorbed me into it.

Benmummy: "NO!!" he became Humongousaur, then grew to 30 feet, and charged at Camille's parents, but he was socked across the face.

Camille's Mom: "Your efforts are futile!"

Camille's Dad: "In a matter of seconds, your clone will be suffocated by mud!"

Humongousaur: "RRRRRRAAAAARRRRRR!!!!!" He grew to his full height of 60 feet, and started pounding away at their chest, but couldn't get anywhere. His fist was binded in, too.

Humongousaur: "NO!" Now, they were laughing, until they felt something bubbling, and hot. Humongousaur felt it too.

Camille's Dad: "What's happening?... AGH!"

Camille's Mom: "NO!!" They became a stone statue, then I exploded out as Heatblast, and landed on the ground, safe.

Humongousaur: " Heatblast! You made it!"

Heatblast: "You thought I was really going to die? As if!"

Humongousaur: " Heh. Should've seen you winning. Ahahaha!"

Gwen: "So, you made it?" Humongousaur was reabsorbed into my symbol, and I reverted to normal form.

Kyle: "Yep. Camille's parents have both been objected."

Camille: "Hehehehehehe. Nice one."

Kyle: "Well, it wasn't that funny."

Camille; 'Nah. It just fit." She actuall walked up, and got me in a hug.

Kyle: "Huh?!"

Camille: "It's all thanks to you that I can get married to Joel! How can I repay you!?"

Kyle; "No thanks are necessary, Camille." She set me down, then noticed I was covered in Sludge puppy crap.

Camille: "Oops."

Kyle: "Eh, I've been in worse messes than this…

Priest: "I now pronounce you, man and wife." Ben handed them the ring, and everything else just came together by itself. Ben danced with Lucy, and I finally got a good dance session with Gwen.

Gwen: "I didn't know you could dance so well!"

Kyle: "I know what the ladies like. What can I say?" Gwen giggled.

Gwen: "Oh, Kyle." Ben's tux got torn, making Max freak, there was a food fight at the end… my kind of wedding.

The end.

Authors Note: Next is… The Night I became Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix…


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44: The Secret of the Omnitrix**

Kyle 10 Alien Force Alien #5…

Name: Garchomp

Species: Garchomp

Planet: Poke-Topia

Powers: Unlike all regular Garchomps out there, this one is 12 feet tall. His blades are as sharp as diamonds, and he has super strength to match his already massive size. Like Humongousaur, He can grow to 60 feet tall on command, growing extra spikes along his back and blades. He has fire breath, force field generation, and can generate earthquakes just by slamming the ground with his tail, which is the most powerful limb on his body. He is also surprisingly agile for his size, and fast, as well.

Weakness: His size sis his one issue. Even though he can move fast and is still agile, he can still make quite a ruckus.

Strength: 20

Durability: 10/10

Agility: 7/10

Senses/Reflexes: 5/10

Speed: 8/10

Energy/Mana Projection: 4/10

This was starting off as a normal day, fighting Dr. Animo, Gwen, Ben , and Max getting kidnapped by him (Wow, was I stupid this time…) and I had to stop his DNA bomb from exploding. Just your usual day, if you're me.

Gwen: "How could Kyle be so stupid with us this time?"

Ben: "I told him he had to be Heatblast!"

Max: "Well, he's coming now, so we can't complain, right?"

Gwen: "He just always takes his fine time is all."

Ben: "The way of the dramtic hero. What do you expect?"

Dr. Animo: "Silence! All of you!!"

Gwen: "We can talk as much as we please, Dr. Freakamo!!"

Max: "You may have us held hostage, but you can't…"

Dr. Animo: "Just shut up!"

Ben: "We won't, so NYEH!" He stuck out his tongue at him.

Dr. Animo: "AGH!!! You won't be laughing when this bomb ticks down to zero!!"

Gwen: "Ben, as much as I hate to admit this, he's right."

Ben: "I'm defiant to the end, Gwen."

Gwen: "Dweeb-y is more like it."

Ben: "I heard that!!"

Max: "Kids!" They heard an explosion coming through, then some pounding metal.

Gwen; "Sounds like he's coming, guys."

Ben: "Woo-hoo!" I knocked down the final door, then I stepped in to the room as a purple half-human, half-scorpion alien with bat wings. He had the pincers of a scorpion as his hands, the long tail coming down and out of his back, plus, he had what looked like machine gun barrels in his claws.

Kyle: "Okay Animo! Time to receive your award for most ugly scientist of the year!"

Dr. Animo: "Fool! In only sixty seconds, my DNA bomb will detonate! In the meantime, meet my latest creation!" A bug flew out from behind the bomb and charged at me. I opened up my claws, and fired out some fireballs from them, coming at 80 rounds a second. They kept hitting the bug, and made it fall to the ground.

Kyle: "Oh yeah! Being a hero rocks!!! Huh?" The bug flew out of the fire, and charged at me again. I flew to the side, and I shot out some more fireballs at it. It flinched at each impact it took.

Gwen: "Hey! Scorponok! How about a little help here?!" I sent my tail at the chain holding them up, and smashed it , setting them free. Max grabbed Ben and Gwen after it broke, and used a grappling hook to get them all to safety.

Max: "Gwen, help Kyle, okay?"

Gwen: "Got it." I was now trying to get my tail to stab the bug while shooting at it with fireballs still. Gwen kicked the bug, and I whipped my tail into him.

Gwen: "I got the bug. You shut down the bomb!"

Scorponok: "Okay. On it!" I opened up my wings, and flew towards the bomb where Animo was standing.

Dr. Animo: "You fool! You cannot stop the bomb with only 30 seconds remaining!"

Scorponok: "If I can't shut it down, maybe I can turn the thing up!!" I opened my claws again, and positioned my tail above my head. My machine gun barrels went back in my claws, and bazooka barrels came out of my claws. My tail stinger then opened up, revealing another bazooka barrel.

Dr. Animo: "What do you think you're doing?!"

Scorponok: "You'll see in a sec, Animo!" I then shot three flamethrowers out of my hands and tail, each flying into the bomb's energy core.

Dr. Animo: "NO!!! You're overloading the system!!" He called his bug to him, and it took off with him on it.

Scorponok: "That's the idea."

Gwen: "KYLE! You don't know what that could do to it!"

Scorponok: "Has to be better than what's going to happen if I don't, right?"

Ben: "I'm accepting that as an answer." When there was only one more second left on the countdown, then it stopped. I put my weapons back in, and put my claw up as a sign it was cool.

Ben: "Phew!"

Max: "I'm surprised that that even…"

Computer: "Malfunction! Malfunction! Malfunction!"

Gwen: "KYLE!!!!"

Scorponok: "It's gonna blow!!! RUN!!!" Gwen, Ben, and Max got behind a wall, but I was hit by the shockwave the bomb emitted, making the symbol on my chest short circuit. The shockwave ended after a few seconds, and I was forced back into normal form.

Gwen: "Kyle, are you okay?"

Kyle: "Yeah. Happy I was Scorponok. That DNA wave would've seriously made me ugly as hell!"

Ben: "Yeah."

Max: "Now that that's done, we have to get Animo and put him in custody again."

Kyle: "No problem!" The Omnitrix emitted as yellow glow as I said that.

Ben: "What's up with the Omnitrix now?"

Kyle: "Got me, Ben." It ended a few seconds after.

Kyle: "Time for Jetray to take off!!!"

Max: "Wait, Kyle! Who knows what happened to the Omnitrix!?"

Kyle: "We don't have the time to worry about that! Going Jetray!" I jumped up, but then I landed on the ground, face first.

Kyle;"Huh? Okay, fine. Be that way." I turned the watch on, and slapped the faceplate down, becoming Jetray, but then I immediately turned into Kyoxys, then Humongousaur, finally shrinking down to Buzzshock.

Buzzshock: "What is wrong with you?!" I concentrated again, but I wasn't becoming Jetray.

Gwen: "Any bright ideas, Batteryhead?"

Buzzshock: "Yeah! I'm going after him like this!" I went up into the air, and took off with an electric shock path behind me.

Gwen: "Follow me!" She ran off, and Ben and Max took off behind her. Animo was still riding on his bug.

Dr. Animo: "Soon, my pet, that annoying teenager will get his!!"

Buzzshock: "In the meantime, here's yours!!" I sent out some electric shocks from my hands at him. He dodged them, but I zoomed out more at him, and punched him across the face. He grabbed me, but then got shocked.

Dr. Animo: "Time to cut this pygmy punk down to size! ATTACK!" The bug flew at me, but one of Gwen's spells smashed it across the face, and it fell into a vat of acid, but she also got Animo in time for the police to take him away.

Max; "Another good adventure for us, huh?"

Gwen: "I'm getting better at those spells, for sure."

Ben: "Kyle, you mind changing back to normal now please?!"

Buzzshock: "You think I haven't been trying?"

Ben; "You can do those things automatically now! Come on."

Buzzshock: "Ben, I don't know why, but I just can't!"

Gwen: "Stop playing, Kyle. Change back."

Buzzshock: "I've TRIED!" Suddenly, the beeping on my symbol went off, and I was forced back to normal.

Kyle: "Um… what just happened with this thing?! It didn't reset again, did it?"

Gwen: "Let me check." She used a new glowing pink spell on it, and searched through it.

Gwen: "No. All of your forms are available to you. All 1,000,906 of them."

Kyle: "So, there's SOME good news out of this. I still have my full power, but it's hampered by the fact the Master Control's gone. I have to touch this thing whenever I want to change now. CRAP!!!"

Ben: "So, where're we going next?"

Gwen: "Someplace I want to be for a change."

Ben: "Aw man!!"

Kyle; "I need some relaxation, too, Ben. Probably more than I think."

Max: "Yep." We ended up going to a mall, where Gwen was shopping for new clothes. Ben was trying to entertain himself by pretending to beat the crap out of a store dummy.

Kyle: "And Ben Tennyson is going for the KO!!"

Ben: "You're going down! Sumo Slammer PUNCH!" But he tripped over, and fell down, while the store lady caught the dummy as it fell down.

Store girl: "This is a clothing store. NOT a boxing ring." She took it away from us.

Kyle: "And, unfortunately, in the MMA battle of the sexes, Gina Carano wins by default! What an upset for Ben Tennyson!"

Ben: "It was a store dummy anyway."

Kyle: "Would you prefer, 'Gina wins. Fatality.'?"

Ben: "I'll take the first one."

Kyle; "So be it, Tennyson. That was funny."

Ben: "I don't even think you're allowed to win by tripping someone."

Kyle:"Well, it is possible, but that's when you get on top of them to try and make them submit to your power."

Ben: "Wow. I would've…"

Kyle: "Yeah. You would've been destroyed if it was a real fight, unless you got out of it before it hurt too badly."

Ben: "Oh. Yeah…"

Gwen: "Should I get the one with blue or brown?"

Ben: "You'll look like a total…" I covered his mouth.

Kyle: "Either, Gwen. You're good-looking either way."

Gwen: "Grandpa?"

Max: "Get them all, honey."

Gwen: "Thanks, Grandpa!" While she was walking up to the changing room, she stuck her tongue out at Ben, then I set him loose. He was coughing.

Max: "Gwen needs a break from fighting bad guys thing, Ben."

Kyle: "So do I. This is a perfect kind of break from it."

Ben; "But we could be stopping some serious crime right now! Come on, Kyle, at least go XLR8 so WE can track down crime!"

Kyle: "No. This baby's getting a rest, and that's just what it's gonna get."

Gwen: "Wow! I look fantastic! Can we go shoe shopping next? Please?"

Kyle: "Shoe shopping? I thought you needed colthes!"

Gwen: "Shopping spree, remember, Kyle?"

Kyle: "Ben, where did you want to go, exactly?" I got the Omnitrix ready. But it started sparking orange, and sent me flying towards Gwen. We collided with the store girl from before.

Gwen: "Kyle? What's going- Oh my God!" I got up with a bra on my head.

Kyle; "The watch keeps wigging out, and…" I took the bra off of my head.

Kyle: "Hello! Metrion should try this on in the mirror!" The store girl got up, infuriated at us.

Kyle; "Then again, it might not be her size… heh heh…" We got kicked out of the mall.

Gwen: "BANNED FROM AN ENTIRE MALL??!!! I've never been so humiliated in all my life, Kyle!!"

Ben: "Not true. You've been humiliated far worse than that."

Gwen: "All by you!" She pointed at him.

Gwen: "But Kyle here ruined my day!"

Kyle: "I'm sorry! It wasn't my fault!" I got slapped across the face after that.

Gwen: "Don't bother trying to say hi in the morning, Kyle." I kept rubbing the spot across my face.

Kyle: "Ouch… my face…" Raven's image actually appeared next to me.

Kyle; "Raven?"

Raven: "And I do NOT like the color pink!" She slapped me on the other side of my face, then disappeared, looking mad.

Kyle: "Owowowowowowow…." We went back into the RV, and I just immediately went to sleep after I got in. I didn't feel like talking to anyone else the rest of the night.

Later…

We camped out in a park for the night, truly going to sleep, but we were interrupted by a huge ship landing in front of the RV with its lights on.

Ben: "Morning already?! Someone turn out the sun!!"

Max: "The sun doesn't rise for a few more hours now…" I came up, in my pajamas. I was in a white shirt with short sleeves, like an undershirt, and I had black sweatpants on.

Kyle: "Wait, that's not sunlight! Time to kick some alien a**!" I ran out the door, and was ready to go Rath. Before I could transform, a diamond shard hit the ground.

Kyle: "A Diamondhead shard?" A black armored figure walked up to me, and his helmet went down, revealing Tetrax's head.

Kyle: "Tetrax! Hi!"

Tetrax: "Good to see you again, Kyle. Where's everyone else?"

Gwen: "Right here. Ugh…"

Tetrax: "What's wrong?"

Gwen: "You woke us up."

Tetrax: "Sorry. "

Max: "What's going on, anyway?"

Tetrax: "I received the Omnitrix's SDM signal from deep out in space and came to help."

Ben: "It's just going wacko. No problems."

Kyle: "No, Ben. It's worse. SDM means Self-destruct mode!!"

Ben: "WHAT?!"

Max: "Kyle, you're right, again."

Kyle: "Tetrax, we need to find the creator, right?"

Tetrax: "Yes. Azmuth, creator of the Omnitrix. How did you learn that?"

Kyle: "I've been deep within the Omnitrix, doing research on it in my dreams."

Tetrax: "Hmm. So it's true. You have become one with the Omnitrix."

Kyle: "Yes. I have."

Max: "So, where is Azmuth?"

Tetrax: "Don't know. That's why I'm here. If we can get the creator's DNA signature, we can scan the universe until we find him. Easy enough to say, but hard to do, depending on where he's located."

Gwen: "So, what's going on is, Kyle needs to find the creator to fix it?"

Tetrax: "Yeah."

Kyle: "Let's go." I quickly got changed, and brought my extra supplies I needed.

Kyle: "Okay, Tetrax. Let's get this baby fixed."

Tetrax: "Right, then. I'm ready to go whenever you are."

Gwen: "Hold on. I'm coming, too."

Tetrax: "No. This is a mission only Kyle can handle right now. The rest of you should stay here on earth until this whole thing blows over."

Kyle: "Bye, Gwen." I waved to her, and ran up the platform to get inside Tetrax's ship. The door closed, and the ship took off.

Tetrax: "So, I see you know what we have to do, right?"

Kyle: "Yes. We can't waste any time."

Tetrax: "My only question is, how did you get the SDM activated?"

Kyle: "It happened after a fight with Dr. Animo that I had. His DNA bomb made the watch go haywire. It deactivated the Master Control, and turned on the SDM."

Tetrax: "I see. So, do you know fully what the SDM does through your research on it?"

Kyle: "Yes. I can't afford to transform to another alien, because it'll accelerate the countdown, which I already did once… OH CRAP!!! We have less time than I thought! I thought we had only 5 days, but now it's 4!"

Tetrax: "Anything else?! Like how it…"

Kyle: "It doesn't just kill me. The whole universe goes with it."

Tetrax: "Let's get to work, then. If we only have 4 Earth days, we can't waste a second." We ran to Tetrax's examination room.

Kyle:"Fire it up, Tetrax! We need to get that DNA signature!"

Tetrax: "Got it. Hold on a few seconds." He started scanning every little piece of the Omnitrix that he could.

Kyle: "Tetrax! Hurry!"

Tetrax: "I can't afford to be too fast with this, Kyle."

Kyle: "But every last second counts!"

Tetrax: "It does for this, too!" He continued scanning each little piece of the Omnitrix that he could.

Tetrax: "I can't find a blasted thing on this!"

Kyle: "Try the back of it. Sometimes, people put writing in it on the back of watches, so…"

Tetrax: "Of course!" He continued to scan the Omnitrix, then found it.

Tetrax: "Got it."

Kyle: "Bada**."

Tetrax: "Okay, come on out now." I stepped out, and we finally went on the tour of his ship.

Tetrax: "This here's my training area. Staying in shapes between missions is a must!" He meant it. It was covered with all sorts of guns and saw blades, with a little room for someone to watch him in.

Tetrax: "And this is where I practice riding my hoverboards. You're free to use it whenever you wish now. I just wanted to get scanning the Omnitrix out of the way first."

Kyle: "Thank you, Tetrax." I bowed to him in a karate way.

Tetrax: "You're welcome." He led me to the control room.

Tetrax: "And this is the bridge. I have a pilot here." I heard a slobbery noise, and turned to see the glob there.

Tetrax: "Kyle, this is Gluto. Gluto, Kyle."

Gluto: "Hi." He sounded all snot-nosed the way he spoke.

Kyle; "Hey there big guy."

Tetrax: "He's my pilot."

Kyle; "Now that that's out of the way…" We heard some alarm noises.

Kyle; "Are we getting attacked already?!!"

Tetrax: "No. Intruders in the cargo hold. Come on." I nodded, and we went down together to the cargo hold.

Tetrax: "Use this." He gave me a pistol.

Kyle: "I was…. Oh… yeah."

Tetrax: "I know. You can't afford to waste time with the Omnitrix's acceleration, right?"

Kyle: "I'd just feel better if I used XLR8."

Tetrax: "Well, be careful. Split up. We can cover more ground that way."

Kyle: "I want to stay with you, Tetrax. Without the Omnitrix, I'm useless."

Tetrax: "No. Once you find the intruder, alert me. I'll be there as soon as I possibly can."

Kyle: "Okay…" I walked slowly ahead in one direction, and Tetrax went the other way.

Kyle; "Come out, intruder… I got the galaxy's best hunter with me, Tetrax…" I heard some footsteps behind me, and immediately turned around, and started rapidly firing at the target without any hesitation.

Tetrax: "Kyle! Stop! It's just me, Tetrax!"

Kyle: "Huh?" I stopped firing, and saw him standing, without a scratch on him.

Kyle; "Phew…"

Tetrax: "Now, I'll go that way." He turned around and ran the way his back was facing before.

Kyle: "Okay, it was just Tetrax… Good. Now I just need to get my…" I heard footsteps again.

Kyle: "Let that be Tetrax, let that be Tetrax, PLEASE let it be Tetrax again…" I kept walking with my pistol at the ready, shaking with fear. Some aliens are impossible for a human to beat physically, and I was no exception.

Kyle: "Tetrax?" I saw Ben's face pop out from behind a box.

Ben: "BOO!"

Kyle: "AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!" I rapidly fired without hesitation again, but I heard the shots being deflected by a force field, then Gwen's voice.

Gwen; "I TOLD you that was unnecessary, Ben!"

Kyle: "Ben? GWEN?!"

Ben: "Yep. We snuck on board right before you took off."

Gwen: "We weren't going to let you handle this one alone."

Kyle: "But this was MY mission. MY time to shine!"

Gwen: "Sorry we spoiled your dream adventure, KYLE!"

Ben: "Okay, you two, time to make up for that incident in the mall yesterday, please?"

Kyle: "We can't let that get in the way of the mission. Fix the Omnitrix before it blows up. This is only going to hold Tetrax and I back!"

Gwen: "Well, I heard you as you came in. Without the Omnitrix, I'm useless! Those were your exact words, Kyle. You aren't useless without it. You have me, remember?"

Kyle; "Yeah, I remember. But I AM useless. I can't help Tetrax at all without lowering the time limit on the watch!"

Gwen: "Huh?"

Kyle: "If I transform while this is active, the time limit is shortened. I don't want to transform if I can help it."

Ben: "Well, you should've at least gone Wildmutt or Benwolf."

Kyle; "No. Too risky. It'd lower the time limit more than it already has been."

Gwen: "Can't you use it if there's no other way?"

Kyle: "Then, and only then. That's it."

Ben: "Then this will be boring." He leaned against a wall, but hit a button.

Computer; "Air lock opened. Air lock opened."

Gwen: "BEN! YOU IDIOT!"

Ben: "HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!?" The air lock opened, and we were getting hurled into space.

Kyle: "NO! D***IT, TENNYSON!" I flipped the watch on, and transformed to Benmummy, then launched my hand up to the ship, and launched out my other arm to grab Ben and Gwen, then tried to reel myself in. It wasn't working too well, but I felt something pull my arm in gradually, then threw all three of us inside. It was Tetrax. He shot diamond shards at the lock, shutting the doors.

Tetrax: "Ben? Gwen?"

Benmummy: "They snuck on board."

Tetrax: "You transformed again? WHY?!"

Benmummy: "My human form wasn't capable of saving us from an air lock. There wasn't any other way, Tetrax!"

Tetrax: "I see. Emergencies only, huh?" I nodded.

Gwen: "Sorry, Tetrax. It's just, I'm his girlfriend, and I didn't want to let him do this alone."

Ben: "I just snuck on for the entertainment."

Benmummy: "Can't we take a few minutes to blast them back to Earth on an escape pod?"

Tetrax: "No time. We have to keep moving on."

Gwen: "Shoot us out the air lock?!"

Benmummy: "I didn't want you two involved." We left the cargo hold, and started walking towards the control room. Gwen, when she got there, immediately ran up to Gluto.

Gluto: "Huh?"

Gwen: "This is the control station for this ship?"

Gluto: "Yeah."

Gwen: "Sweet! Can I be co-pilot?"

Gluto: "Okay…" They started to work together on the controls.

Benmummy: "Now she's in love with snotblob over there."

Tetrax: "Well, she should get to know other good aliens. Let her experiment."

Benmummy: "Just remember, Gluto! That's my girlfriend down there!"

Gluto: "Yes, sir!" He didn't say it in a sarcastic way, much to my surprise.

Ben:"So, what were you guys going to do here?"

Tetrax: "We just got Azmuth's DNA signature. We're going to scan the galaxy until we find him."

Benmummy: "That should be soon, right?"

Tetrax: "If everything goes according to plan." My beeping went on, and I had reverted back to normal.

Kyle: "If anyone wants me, I'll be in the hoverboard simulation room!" I took off for it, and Ben followed behind me. I turned on the simulator, and we started flying on the hoverboards through some clouds.

Ben: "Wow! This is going to be fun!"

Kyle: "Race ya!" We took off on them, and did all these loop the loops in the air, sometimes doing skateboard tricks on them as well.

Kyle: "Ben! Still going to catch up, or you just going to lag behind the whole way?"

Ben: "I'm coming for ya, Kyle!!" he zoomed out at me, but I took off with exactly the same speed. He still couldn't keep up with me, no matter how many times he tried. We saw Gwen next to us, after a while.

Gwen; "Kyle, you DO know if you don't get the Omnitrix fixed, the whole universe is gonna blow to pieces?!" Ben fell off of his hoverboard and hit the floor. I casually got off mine, and the clouds all disappeared.

Kyle: "Gwen, yes. I'm the one who told Tetrax in the first place!"

Gwen: "Shouldn't we be working faster?"

Kyle: "I work better under pressure. You should know that by now."

Gwen: "You and I both know that's a lie."

Kyle; "Yeah… you're right. But I can solve this issue. Azmuth will fix the watch, and the universe will be home free!"

Gwen: "Tetrax said he's going to deactivate the Omnitrix. Not fix it."

Kyle; "No! He can do that!"

Tetrax: "Even so, Kyle, we shouldn't take risks. I thought you'd be relieved to have it off. You can live a normal life again if you deactivate it."

Kyle: "No! He CAN fix it, and I'll prove it!"

Gwen: "You know, if you just went Alien X, then teleported to wherever Azmuth was, we could get this whole thing over with right now!"

Kyle: "About that…"

Gwen: "You can't?"

Kyle: "Yeah. He's gone on permanent lockdown."

Gwen: "Well, more searching to go, huh?"

Tetrax: "Yes. Come on. The instruments on my ship should have located Azmuth by now."

The Omnitrix started to shoot out some electric pulses, then made me fall to the floor, slightly hurt.

Gwen: "Kyle?"

Kyle (while getting up): "Oh s***…"

Tetrax: "We have to hurry. Azmuth could be anywhere around here."He walked off behind us, and we continued after him.

Tetrax: "No way! This can't be right! This says Azmuth is on Incarcecon, the space prison!"

Kyle: "Incarcecon? Why there?"

Ben: "Why would he be in jail, anyway?"

Tetrax: "I haven't the faintest idea. History says he saved the universe from Jubi, the most powerful cosmic entity in the universe. What could he have done that was so wrong, he'd get thrown into Incarcecon?"

Kyle: "Let's go. Troops, here's our mission."

Ben: "Troops? Oh great."

Gwen: "Here we go again…"

Kyle: "I have formulated a plan. Operation FAFIN"

Gwen: "Operation FAFIN?"

Kyle: "Free Azmuth From Incarcecon NOW!!!"

Tetrax: "That was quick."

Ben: "You have no idea."

Kyle: "Step 1. Break in by any means necessary. Step 2. Find Azmuth ASAP. Step 3. Escape Incarcecon. Step 4, Have him fix-"

Gwen: "Deactivate."

Kyle: "FIX the Omnitrix. Case closed, simple mission, take no prisoners. Any questions?" Tetrax raised his hand.

Kyle: "Tetrax?"

Tetrax: "Maybe I should form the strategy for this. Incarcecon is a highly secure space prison. No one escapes. I know how to infiltrate successfully."

Kyle; "And, now, Tetrax is leader of said search and escape mission!"

Tetrax: "Um, okay. Here's what we do. Gluto, Set a warpgate jump to Incarcecon!"

Gluto: "Aye-aye, captain!" He activated the warp-drive, sending us fast straight through space, and we ended up in Incarcecon.

Tetrax: "Now, I take the lead." He started punching in codes.

Computer: "Welcome to Incarcecon. Identify yourself or be destroyed."

Kyle; "They're certainly opening up the welcome wagon!"

Tetrax: "Come on…" The codes he was typing weren't getting anywhere until after the lasers were locked on to us, ready to fire on command.

Computer: "Proceed to waste disposal bay 4, please."

Tetrax: "Told you I could get us in."

Kyle; "They think we're a garbage truck?"

Tetrax: "It's either that or turning in prisoners."

Ben: "Garbage dump it is, then."

Tetrax: "If any of these prisoners see a human, it could get messy."

Gwen: "Wow. Do other aliens really hate humans?"

Tetrax: "They love humans. They're considered quite a delicacy to some."

Kyle: "Oh God. Hold on…" I was about to transform again, but Tetrax caught me.

Tetrax: "No. it's too risky. Not this time. Besides, I have disguises you kids can use."

Kyle: "Okay. Let's see them!"

Later…

Tetrax had his helmet on, and Gwen and Ben shared a slug-like alien outfit, and I was in a Humongousaur outfit.

Kyle: "Vaxasaurian outfit?"

Tetrax: "Comes in handy on certain types of missions, I have to admit."

Kyle: "Sweet."

Gwen: "I'm an alien's butt. It's official. Worst summer ever!"

Ben: "Well, I got the head, best two out of three, Rock, Paper, Scissors, and I won fair and square, doofus."

Tetrax: "Stay close and follow me. Azmuth could be anywhere in here."

Ben: "Why're these guys here?"

Tetrax: "They all have a reason. Some have lots of reasons. No escape, no rules, no parole. Ever."

Kyle; "They sound dangerous."

Tetrax: "Exactly. Do not get in the way of any of them."

Kyle; "No problem." I accidentally stepped on a tiny guy just as one dude tried to use his tongue to eat him.

Alien: "OUCH!"

Kyle (Putting on best Humongousaur impression): "I am SO sorry man. I didn't see your tongue there and…"

Alien: "You killed my snack! You will pay!!"

Tetrax: "Step aside. Unless we have other business." He showed his pistol to the alien.

Alien: "Sorry. My mistake." He continued walking.

Kyle; "Phew…"

Tetrax: "You three should wait here for now. I'll scope out the place and find Azmuth myself."

Ben: "Nice going, Kyle."

Kyle: "Watch where you step. You could set off any of these punks."

Gwen: "Makes sense, considering they really don't have anything more to live for, huh?"

Kyle: "Yeah. Gotta feel sorry for some of these dudes."

Ben: "Yeah…" A few seconds later…

Kyle and Ben: "NOT!" We laughed to ourselves, as quietly as possible. I turned my head just to look around at some of them, then saw the one thing that really stuck out.

Kyle: "VILGAX?! How the f*** did he get out of the Null void?!"

Ben: "Vilgax?" He looked in the same direction I was, and saw tentacles coming out of one person's hood.

Gwen: "Vilgax?"

Kyle: "If the universe goes out anyway, I can at least have a decent shot at getting Vilgax myself. Going KyVilgax!" I slammed the faceplate down, but changed into something else. It was 20 feet tall, and it erupted right out of the Humongousaur costume. It was all gray, had purple tentacles for fingers, one huge eye, had blue ripped pants, pointy ears, along with some sharp teeth and toe-claws.

Kyle: "HALLOWEEN returns again! Now for our vengeance!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" We jumped into the air.

Ben: "Kyle?"

Gwen; "What happened?"

Ben; "He turned into some monster named Halloween, and he's going at Vilgax by himself!"

Gwen: "But, what about what Tetrax said?"

Ben: "Gwen, we're going to have to go after him!" Gwen started to run, and Ben stayed up behind her, for a few seconds. The whole costume ripped open, making Ben fall to the floor.

Ripjaws prisoner: "What the heck?! Humans?!"

Stinkfly prisoner: "They must be with that freaky guy!"

Green prisoner: "Get them!"

Gwen: "Oh crap…"

Ben: "We're dead…"

Halloween: "VILGAX! WE HAVE COME TO DESTROY YOU NOW!" We jumped up to get him, and sweeped my arm around to hit him, but he rolled out of the way of the attack. We got on to the platform, and roared at him. He jumped at us, and we swung our arm in his direction, knocking him aside like a rag doll, then charged again. He jumped over us, again, making us collide into the wall. We got off, and shook our head to shake off some dizziness. He jumped, and successfully landed a kick to our face. We swung our arm at him again, hitting him, making him land in another wall. We charged, prepared for killing him once and for all, but we then heard Vilgax's voice.

Vilgax: "What's your problem?"

Halloween: "Wait a second… you're not Vilgax! You're a girl Vilgax!"

Girl Vilgax: "Yeah, I know." She kicked us in the leg, then punched us aside into a wall, making a hole in it. We got out, and roared, but our beeper turned on.

Halloween: "You've got to be kidding us…" We reverted back to our pitiful human form again.

Kyle: "Ugh… That was SO not KyVilgax…"

Girl Vilgax: "Wait a second. You have the Omnitrix?"

Kyle: "Yeah. I do. So?"

Girl Vilgax: "It pains me to say that all the work I put into it is wasted. I ended up on the wrist of some human!"

Kyle: "Wait a second. You're not Azmuth! Azmuth is a Grey Matter!"

Girl Vilgax: "You're right about that. I'm Myaxx, his assistant."

Kyle: "Why the hell is your DNA signature on this and not Azmuth's?"

Myaxx: "I removed his DNA and put on my own, but that's only because he didn't give me the credit I deserved in the first place."

Kyle: "You little… I wasted all this time, broke in to the most secure space prison in the galaxy, and accelerated the Self-Destruct countdown TWICE, just to find YOU!! His lowly assistant, Myaxx."

Myaxx: "What do you mean lowly?"

Prisoner: "The Omnitrix! He's wearing the Omnitrix!!"

Prisoner 2: "Get him! And Myaxx, too!"

Myaxx: "I know where he is!"

Kyle: "Well, get us out of here!!" She grabbed me, and jumped off the higher floor to the lower one, wear we saw Gwen in Lucky Girl mode, and Ben beating down some other prisoners.

Myaxx: "All three of you broke in here just so you could shut off the self-destruct!?"

Kyle: "Yeah. Hard to believe at all?"

Myaxx: "I don't see how, but we're not getting out."

Kyle: "Sure we are. We just need to…"

Gwen; "You found him? About time!"

Kyle: "Myaxx, willing to work with us for now?"

Myaxx: "As if I have a choice in the matter?"

Kyle: "I wouldn't think so."

Myaxx: "Alright. I'll go with you." She ran through the crowd, and knocked away some more prisoners around Ben. Gwen shot energy blasts at more of them, and Tetrax came out, shooting down a load of the prisoners with diamond shards. He then pointed his arms at Myaxx.

Tetrax: "Let the boy go."

Kyle: "No. She's a friendly!"

Tetrax: "Really?"

Kyle: "She knows where the creator is!"

Tetrax: "Good enough. Come on! All of you!" He started to take off, but got hit by a laser blast from behind.

Kyle: "Tetrax!!" We saw someone very familiar to us.

Gwen: "Sixsix."

Sixsix: "YUTASDHREFDAYAH!"

Tetrax: "Kyle, Ben, Gwen, take her to the ship. I'll handle Sixsix."

Ben: "You got it!"

Gwen: "Follow me!" She took off. Myaxx and Ben followed right behind her.

Myaxx: "Why am I even still holding you?"

Kyle: "I don't know!"

Myaxx: "Not a good time to worry. We have to board your ship and escape!"

Ben: "You liking him at all?"

Myaxx: "Well, I have to admit, for a human, he's kinda good to look at, but that's it."

Kyle: "Gee, thanks."

Myaxx: "No problem!"

Gwen: "Come on!"

Ben: "Gluto, we're coming back in!"

Gluto: "Aye, aye, Ben!" Gluto brought the ship up for us, then we ran inside, getting to the control room

Gwen: "We need to get Tetrax now!"

Gluto: "I'm on it!" He got the ship already to go, and took off through the corridors, and ended up tackling Sixsix with the whole ship when we got to him.

Kyle; "Tetrax! Get on!"

Tetrax: "Got it!" he hopped on, then we escaped through the same way we came in, and used another warp drive jump. Back where we were, though, Sixsix was still floating in space. Another ship pulled up, and pulled him in, and took off the same direction we went.

With us…

Kyle: "Myaxx, you HAVE to know how to shut off the SDM! You helped Azmuth make it!"

Myaxx: "That is true, but he never trusted me with the deactivation codes for it."

Tetrax: "Well, since you know where he is, start talking. Where is he?!"

Myaxx: "Xenon."

Tetrax: "Xenon. Why of all places, it had to be Xenon?"

Kyle: "Xenon?"

Tetrax: "It's a jungle planet. Full with all sorts of wild animals. I wouldn't be surprised if Azmuth was the only being living there."

Myaxx: "With the device I put on Kyle, his Omnitrix pulses should stay within the watch."

Kyle: "What good does it do me if I can't transform without risking more time?"

Myaxx: "Kyle, listen. I noticed the Omnitrix while I was examining it. It has become more than one with just your DNA. It became you, didn't it?"

Kyle: "Yes. It's become a part of who I am. I don't want to ever lose it."

Myaxx: "Well, I' m amazed. One, that the Omnitrix even was synced up with even your inner consciousness than just your DNA. Azmuth would have never anticpated that."

Kyle: 'And two?"

Myaxx: "We can show him that you were the one meant for it. Won't he be amazed?"

Kyle: "I guess…" I looked at the Omnitrix again, noticing the extra orange to green ratio on it.

Kyle: "We're GOING to get this fixed, no matter what it takes." I ran out of the room, and went over to Gluto.

Kyle: "Set a cource for the planet Xenon, Gluto."

Gluto: "Aye, aye, Kyle!" He once again, turned on the hyper drive, and we were over to Xenon in a matter of seconds.

Kyle: "Well, how are we going to navigate through this darkness?"

Myaxx: "The answer is on your wrist."

Kyle: "I got this. It's hero time!"

Tetrax: "No. We can't afford that."

Myaxx: "Don't you have any space suits?"

Tetrax: "Yeah. I do. Hold on a second." I was on top of the ship, in a space suit, looking down at the Omnitrix.

Kyle: "This isn't fun anymore, guys…"

Tetrax:"Okay. Which we do we turn? Starboard or port?"

Kyle: "Um…"

Gwen: "Left or right."

Kyle: "Um… Let's see. Left!" Gluto turned the ship left, dodging some meteors.

Kyle: "Good. Now, right!" More meteors were coming. "MORE RIGHT!" Gluto did that. The Omnitrix suddenly glowed all green, then shot out a huge energy blast. It made a path through all of the meteors, so we had a path straight to Xenon.

Kyle: "YES! WOO-HOO!!"

Tetrax: "Okay Kyle. You can get back in!" We felt some things start to drill into the ship after a few seconds, from a ship above us.

Vilgax: "Surrender the Omnitrix, and your meaningless lives will end swiftly. Except of course, for Kyle!!"

Kyle: "Guys, I'm going Big Chill to get in!"

Tetrax: "NO! You'll speed up the countdown! I'll send out a pod for you! Get on it!"

Kyle; "I'll just float here, then."

In the ship…

Gwen: "What about us?"

Tetrax: "Myaxx and I will get the ship off of us. In the meantime, Gwen, Ben, keep the ship safe."

Gwen: "No problem."

Ben: "Yeah, we got this." Tetrax and Myaxx left the ship with space suits on, and started to work on getting the drills out of the top of the ship. Just as they started, Sixsix flew out and got Tetrax again. I was still floating, until a ship flew right past me, and got me inside of it.

Kyle: "Boom baby!" I looked at the controls for it.

Kyle: "Gluto would fly this type of setup wouldn't he? Okay… this'll take some getting used to." I grabbed two handles on the sides, and set my feet on two of the four pedals available on it. I starts shooting out lasers as I repeatedly hit them, shooting off the drill ropes.

Myaxx: "Keep going, Kyle! There's only 3 more!"

Kyle: "Okay. I can handle this." I kept shooting at each rope, eventually detatching each one. Sixsix had noticed it, and started to come for me. I shot him with the lasers, opening his mask up, sending him flying out. I saved Tetrax by making him land on the top of the pod.

Tetrax: "Thanks."

Kyle: "I'm going in for the landing now." I landed the pod safely back within the ship, only to notice Vilgax had Gwen and Ben captive.

Vilgax: "Kyle! Give me the Omnitrix if you wish that these two remain unharmed!"

Tetrax: "What happened to Gluto?!"

Vilgax: "He's been… taken care of."

Tetrax: "No… You murderer!" He got out his diamond bladed arms, and charged at Vilgax, but Vilgax set both Ben and Gwen down, then smashed Tetrax aside.

Kyle: "Heh."

Vilgax: "Why do you snicker in my face?!"

Kyle: "I don't know. I just feel like I don't have anything to lose, seeing as the omnitrix is in Self-destruct mode."

Vilgax: "Then you don't mind if I kill your worthless little human friends?!"

Gwen: "Kyle?"

Kyle: "You punk. You're so gullible, you know that?" I hit the air lock button, launching Vilgax out into space, and closed it as soon as I saw him fly out.

Tetrax: "Gluto…"

Kyle: "I'm gonna land this." We ran in to the control room, only to see Myaxx at the controls now flying the ship.

Tetrax: "Myaxx? You can fly this?"

Myaxx; "Well, I had to get around somehow, right?" She landed the ship, messily, but we were all still in one piece when we landed.

Myaxx: "I just never took the landing classes."

Tetrax: "Gear up. We're going to Azmuth's lair." We all nodded, and I pulled out a blaster that wrapped all the way around my hand, and gave one to Ben, too. All 5 of us got hoverboards, and we went flying out to Azmuth's lair, which wasn't a long trip at all. Although, the place was empty by the time all of us got there.

Kyle: "The place got over-run by something alright, huh?"

Tetrax:"This hasn't been a waste of resources has it?"

Myaxx: "I believe he's still here. Come on." We continued on foot now, looking for a secret door or something for Azmuth to hide in.

Tetrax: "Where would he go if he survived an infestation?"

Myaxx: "That's exactly where we're headed." A Wildvine suddenly came out at us, and we shot it down.

Kyle: "Wildvines?! What's happening here?!"

Tetrax: "Come on. We have to fight our way through!" Gwen chanted a spell, shooting out some fire, burning up some of them. Ben and I repeatedly continued shooting our lasers at them, and Tetrax was shooting out diamond shards, along with stabbing the ones that got near him. One of them threw its grenades, getting us. I shot blasts at that one, and Myaxx was punching her way through the other Wildvines near her to get to us.

Ben: "How many of these Wildvines are there?!"

Tetrax; "It's an infestation of Flourana! There could be hundreds! Maybe even thousands!"

Kyle: "Not cool!! I'm clearing a way through!" I sped up the rate I was shooting my lasers, knocking down some more of the Wildvines coming at us.

Myaxx: "No!!" She was caught by one, but Gwen flipped over to her, and burned it down with another fire spell.

Myaxx: "Thanks, kid."

Gwen: "Only because you know where Azmuth is." She started shooting energy rays now, damaging more of them. One of the Flourana then managed to grab Ben.

Ben: "HELP! Somebody!"

Tetrax: "BEN!"

Gwen: "I got him!" She shot more fireballs, but got caught herself by one of the bigger Wildvines in the pack.

Kyle: "BEN! GWEN!! NO!" I grabbed the Omnitrix, then turned it on, scrolling to Humongousaur.

Tetrax: "NO! The countdown will accelerate!!"

Kyle: "Nothing matters more than Gwen and Ben!" I slapped the watch down.

Humongousaur: "I'm coming, Gwen! Ben, hold on!! ARRGH!" I kept pushing my way through the Wildvines, but they always stopped me until I ripped my way through. Ben and Gwen were both pulled down a shaft, which closed. T he rest of the Wildvines left.

Humongousaur: "NOOO! GWEN! BEN!!! I'LL SAVE YOU BOTH!!!" I started pounding at the shaft cover repeatedly.

Tetrax: "Give it up, Kyle."

Humongousaur: "NO! I have to save them!!" He got in front of me, making me stop.

Tetrax: "The Flourana weren't going to stop until they had caught at least one of us. I'm sorry."

Humongousaur: "They sacrificed their lives to save the universe from me…" I walked up to a wall, then grew to sixty feet.

Humongousaur: "IT SHOULD'VE BEEN ME!!" I punched the wall. "IT SHOULD'VE BEEN ME!!!!" I punched the wall a third time, making it crumble even more than it already was. "IT SHOUL'VE BEEN MEEEE!!!!!!" I punched the wall a final time, as hard as I could, making it fall down. Then I made a Godzilla roar loud enough, even Tetrax and Myaxx covered their ears. I then started panting, shrinking to normal height, and was reverted to normal by the timer.

Kyle: "Why wasn't it me…"

Tetrax: "Kyle…"

Kyle: "GRRRRR…" I got my green aura from before like I did against Enoch back in the Dream world, growing fangs and claws, too.

Tetrax: "Myaxx, any idea what this is?"

Myaxx: "No…" My eyes then turned red, and I turned around to show Tetrax and Myaxx how much more angry I was.

Kyle: "MYAXX! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!"

Myaxx: "My fault?"

Kyle: "If I never found that D***ED OMNTRIX, GWEN AND BEN WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!!!" I got my claws ready to fight.

Myaxx: "Okay, I know I can be self-centered, but you have to chill!!"

Tetrax: "Enough! Both of you! We don't have any other option than to stop the countdown!"

Kyle: "GRRR…" I got on my hoverboard, then took off on it, with Tetrax and Myaxx right behind me.

Tetrax: "Kyle, I know what it's like to lose your friends."

Kyle: "What?!" I turned my face at him, which looked angry.

Tetrax: "Back when I was young, I was a bounty hunter for hire, always working for whoever offered the highest sum of money to me, no matter who they were. One day, Vilgax got to me. He paid me to steal my planet's most powerful crystal. It let him destroy my homeworld of Petropia. He did the work, but couldn't have done it without… me. I have sworn from that day onward never to let another thing fall into his claws again! Vilgax destroyed my planet, and my friends, but now, I can help you save yours."

Kyle: "Huh? Really?"

Tetrax: "Yes. I regret it to this very day… This may be what I have to do to redeem myself."

Kyle: "I understand. I have similar feelings right now." My aura never faded, though, neither did my claws or fangs the entire time I was talking. "I had my family and friends go after I lost my Mom. I didn't want to go to some orphanage, either, so, I went to live the aimless life of a drifter, until I met the Tennysons and obtained the Omnitrix. My life had a purpose from then on. We're both the same."

Myaxx: "Look out!" A laser almost engulfed us, and Tetrax saved us from getting ingested in it. I landed on my feet, and walked up to the door ahead, where there was a camera.

Voice: "The Omnitrix. Why do you have my Omnitrix?"

Kyle: "Wait, you're Azmuth?" I walked up further, and his hologram appeared in front of me. It wasn't a Grey Matter, but a more cyborg-ish suit.

Azmuth: "Yes. I am Azmuth. Myaxx, you traitorous worm, is that you?!"

Myaxx: "Nice to see you too, boss."

Kyle: "I'm Kyle. I ended up with it. Um, it's in SDM mode, and…"

Azmuth: "I know. I INVENTED THE DEVICE!"

Kyle; "Now, if you could just shut it off…" The hologram disappeared, and three more doors locked up in front of us.

Tetrax: "Maybe Kyle didn't make it clear enough." I started to get even more pissed than I was when Gwen and Ben disappeared.

Kyle: I don't know why you won't help us, but my best friends sacrificed their lives to stop this D*** THING!"

Azmuth: "That is none of my concern. This universe isn't worth keeping anymore, I'd say. Go away, and leave me alone."

Kyle: "That's all you can say? THAT'S ALL YOU CAN F***ING SAY????!!!!!!!" My aura just started to get even larger.

Tetrax: "What's happening to him?"

Myaxx: "I still have no idea…" My aura the condensed around me more, and made pointy ears on the aura come out. My teeth got even sharper, along with my claws. My aura also grew a tail.

Kyle: "THIS PLACE IS GOING TO BE YOUR GRAVE, AZMUTH!!!!" I attacked the door by slashing at it, and punching and kicking it. Each blow made a dent in it so large, even Tetrax would have shattered on impact. Eventually, the door exploded, sending me flying into Myaxx. I landed on her, then got off, and out of my arms came aura arms that could stretch out, and they grew claws, as well. They struck at the wall now, as hard as they could with each blow hey delivered. I kept smashing the door with them, and that door exploded. The last one I knew was going to be the hardest, so, I got a running start, then did a flying side kick right into the door, making it explode immediately. I stepped throught he smoke, unharmed, but PISSED off! I saw Azmuth working on something.

Kyle: "YOU ARE GOING TO FIX THIS THING!! WHETHER YOU WANT TO, OR NOT!!!"

Azmuth: "Why should I?" He turned around, then saw me for what I was.

Azmuth: "No… it, it isn't! It can't be!"

Kyle: "It is, Azmuth, and now, I'm going to kick your A**!!!!" I got on all fours, then started charging up an energy ball in one of my hands. It was spinning around, with blue and white colors in it. Azmuth could only look at my power in awe.

Azmuth: "Kyuubi's power has unlocked another seal…"

Kyle: "And now, I'm going to use it to DESTROY YOU!" I jumped up into the air, and struck his head with the energy ball, making an explosion. The whole body fell down, and I started panting.

Kyle: "That attack can take a bit out of you… heh… but no matter. It's time to show yourself for what you really are!" The chest opened, and a Grey Matter popped out, as I thought.

Azmuth: "You let Kyuubi gain more power over you just because you lost your best friends to some Flourana? Some Omnitrix wielder you are."

Kyle: "SHUT UP!!" I lifted my arms up to prepare to smash him, but I was stopped by Tetrax and Myaxx.

Tetrax: "Kyle, we need him to shut down the Omnitrix!"

Myaxx: "Don't do it!"

Azmuth: "Show Kyuubi who's boss, Kyle. Come on. You could control him in your initial Kyuubi form. The one tailed one shouldn't be much harder."

Kyle: "I want to get rid of you now. I don't CARE if the universe ends!!"

Tetrax: "Kyle, NO. Don't let whatever this is take a hold over you."

Kyle: "Let go of me, Tetrax, if you value your life!"

Myaxx: "Kyuubi… that's what this is?!"

Azmuth: "Precisely, Myaxx. The only way he can stop it is if he proves to Kyuubi he doesn't have a hold over him."

Kyle: "What hold? I'm acting on my own free will!"

Tetrax: "Calm down. Gwen and Ben won't be avenged if you let the universe go."

Kyle: "Huh?"

Tetrax: "Gwen, Ben, Gluto, and all of Petropia will have lost their lives for nothing! Is that what you want?"

Kyle: "No…" I finally started to sound calm.

Tetrax: "Then Azmuth must keep his life so he can shut it down."

Kyle: "Okay…" I looked down on the ground, ashamed, then my aura, fangs and claws all disappeared. I brought my hands over my face, and started crying a little bit.

Tetrax: "Oh come on, Kyle, it's …it's not that horrible. Azmuth will deactivate the Omnitrix, and the universe will be safe again."

Kyle: "How could I be so… so… vengeful at Azmuth?" I brought my head up to Tetrax.

Tetrax: "Well, I can see why, but he had nothing to do with it. Right now, we need him to deactivate the Omnitrix."

Azmuth: "I don't know if I should, what with giving in so easily to Kyuubi."

Kyle: "What? What do you mean you won't?"

Azmuth: "Start over, you know? I created the ultimate device to bring peace to every life form in the universe. It was you who created the weapon out of it!"

Kyle: "But, Azmuth, zillions of lives are at steak! Think about your friends!"

Azmuth: "Bah, whatever. They weren't that friendly to me anyway."

Kyle: "Azmuth, sometimes you have to set aside your own feelings, and not be a jerk!!" He looked at me, then we heard an explosion outside. We ran outside to see what it was.

Kyle: "Vilgax!" He was out there with an unmasked Sixsix, and an army of robots he had made especially to invade here.

Vilgax: "Azmuth! Give me the Omnitrix, and your demise shall be swift!!"

Azmuth: "Bah, forget it, Vilgax! Do what you want!"

Vilgax: "So be it! Attack!!" The robots all started attacking. Tetrax built up a diamond wall to protect all of us, but Sixsix grabbed him, plulling him into the air, then tossing him into Azmuth's house. I put the blaster back on my arm.

Azmuth: "Why do you continue to save the universe, when it's pointless? I do not understand you."

Kyle: "Because I'm fighting for a cause! Back off, little man!!!" He jumped off of my head, and I was shooting into the crowd of robots. I was actually destroying the whole lot of them. As they kept coming towards me, I was blasting them down, one by one. Until some flying guys came at me, I was doing good. Out of nowhere, some energy balls hit them, and they fell towards the ground, killing even more of the robots.

Kyle: "How? Myaxx?"

Gwen's voice: "Nope! Just me!" Smoke cleared around her, with Ben and Gluto right next to her. I was astonished, ran over to them. Gwen slid down, along with Ben, and I them a large group hug. Even Gluto was in it.

Kyle: "I thought you three died!"

Gwen: "Gluto saved us from the Wildvines. He can regenerate just from one simple cell, like when he got on my shirt."

Kyle: "Gluto, I owe you big time…" I started to kiss Gwen, and she shoved Ben to the ground, then we started smooching.

Ben: "Ew…"

Gluto: "Aww… How pretty…"

Gwen: "Now, let's rage against these robots. Myaxx appeared next to us, and we all charged into the fight. Ben and I started shooting, Myaxx flipped out from behind us, kicking one of the bigger robots, then she was slamming her way through some smaller ones coming her way. Gwen got an energy ball ready to fire, then shot it out, hitting a flying one. Gluto grabbed one of the robots, and hurled him into another one. He started tearing his way through them like Myaxx was. Ben and I kept the fight going, until some laser fire destroyed both of our blasters.

Ben: "Oh man!"

Kyle; "We're dead!" Myaxx took down the two nearest to us, and some flying robots landed near us, then scanned the Omnitrix on me.

Myaxx: "Now what?"

Kyle:"THIS!!" I removed the limiter on it, then the Omnitrix shot out a MASSIVE shockwave through all of the robots, and saving Tetrax from Sixsix. Vilgax went falling down, as well.

Kyle:"Guess we win!" Azmuth hopped onto my arm.

Azmuth: "I still don't think the universe is worth saving, but while I think about it…" He removed the slapping down part of the Omnitrix entirely, and took off.

Kyle: "Um… Okay… We saved the universe!!"

Tetrax: "Good work, everyone."

Myaxx: "Hold on. We're not finished here just yet."

Gwen: "Why?" We heard the ground shake, then Vilgax's giant robot army came out from under the canyon.

Vilgax: "AZMUTH!! Hand me the Omnitrix, now!! Or you, and this entire pitiful planet will die!!!!"

Azmuth: "Um… No." He ran off.

Vilgax: "AAAAAGGGGHHHH!!" His robots started firing missiles. Tetrax countered with diamond shards, and Myaxx started to go after one of the robots herself. Sixsix got Tetrax again, and Tetrax punched him in the face. Sixsix dropped him, but Tetrax saved himself by shooting down more shards, and he slid off of them, flying back towards Sixsix, clobbering him in the face. Sixsix hit the ground, then Tetrax punched him in the gut when he landed, starting to beat him down more. Myaxx was now fighting Vilgax on the ground, but not having a good time.

Myaxx: "Ow!" She flew into the diamond wall Tetrax made earlier.

Vilgax: "How dare you betray your king, Myaxx! You will not live any longer!"

Myaxx: "I was never one of your subjects, Vilgax."

Vilgax: "LORD VIlgax, scum!" He charged again, but Gwen saved her.

Vilgax: "So, you want to challenge me, girl?"

Gwen: "Wouldn't you know it."

Vilgax: "Since you asked for it!" he charged, then Gwen charged at him, but she was easily punched aside.

Kyle: "Ben, I can't do anything now! The Omnitrix is useless!"

Ben: ""You might not have powers anymore, but at least you've got us!"

Kyle: "Yeah."

Azmuth: "Hey, Kyle! I'm back!" He came running back to me, and had the face with him. He hopped onto my arm, and started putting it back in.

Kyle: "I thought you deactivated it."

Azmuth: "Nah, I was just stopping the SDM for you." The Omnitrix glowed when it was put back on.

Kyle; "YES! I got my powers again!!"

Azmuth: "I reactivated the Master Control, AND put in a new alien for you."

Kyle: "A new one? Fresh from the vault?"

Azmuth: "Yep. I think you'll love this one." The Omnitrix showed me a new silhouette of a giant bird like alien.

Azmuth: "Ready?"

Kyle: "You know it, Azmuth." He jumpe don the faceplate, and I was growing, then turning golden, growing wings, and even arms, and a tail. I felt like I had armor on. I looked like the Winged Dragon of Ra from Yu-Gi-Oh now.

Gwen: "What is that guy!?"

Kyle: "I'm… EgyptPhoenix!!" I shot down a fireball from above, and then flew down, landing on the ground, towering over the robots even more than Way Big had. I was 120 feet tall. I swung my claws through the robots, destroying even more of them, and shot one more flamethrower at the, destroying the last ones on the ground. I felt some blasts from some leftover flying robots, then turned to look at them. I lit my whole body on fire, and flew at the robots, destroying them just by flying at them. It felt awesome to be a phoenix!! I saw Vilgax was trying to run now, and grabbed him, picking him up with my claws.

Vilgax: "Release me! Or suffer the consequences!!!"

EgyptPhoenix: "Actually, Vilgax, I have a better idea!!" I flew upwards, then getting into space, shooting one more massive fireball at Vilgax, which sent him flying through the galaxy now. Tetrax, Gwen, and Myaxx also finshed Sixsix on the ground.

Ben: "And that's what I would call, a job well done!" I landed back on the ground, reverting to normal.

Kyle: "Now that was awesome!! BOO-YAH!!" I high fived with Ben and Gwen.

Azmuth: "Well, I'm out of here now. It's getting too noisy for me. You coming Myaxx?"

Myaxx: "Am I going to get some credit around here?"

Azmuth: "I wouldn't count on it, Myaxx." He hopped into a custom space ship he made out of a robot head, and took off.

Tetrax: "Time to get going back to Earth, I would imagine."

Kyle: "Yeah. It would be."

Tetrax took us back to Earth, and gave me another hoverboard, so Ben could keep the first one.

Max: "I bet after something like that, you three want a regular day out, huh?"

Kyle: "Yeah, pretty much."

Radio: "Zombies have started invading the national mall! Avoid the area at all costs!"

Gwen: "A normal day for us, alright."

Kyle: "Gwen? You ready?" I transformed to Jetray.

Gwen: "You are so on now." She hopped on, and I started to take off. Ben hopped on the hoverboard, and Max ran after us, ending in a freeze frame.

The End.

Authours note: Halloween is Omnitrix1's alien. He said I could use him.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45: Road Rage on an Epic Scale**

Kyle 10 Alien Force Alien #6…

Name: A.I.

Species: Technarachnid

Planet: Techia (Like Ironheart)

Powers: A.I. is as smart as Brainstorm, and can shoot out electricity, and project it like he can, but is 8 feet tall, with 4 spider legs coming out of his back, and two crab claws. His mouth looks like a vital sign meter, and he doesn't have any smart-talk like Brainstorm does. He's much more physically powerful than Brainstorm as well.

Weaknesses: Water, and slightly cramped up spaces.

Strength: 6/10

Durability: 9/10

Agility: 3/10

Senses/Reflexes: 10/10

Speed: 5/10

Energy/Mana projection: 8/10

Voice Actor: Ted Lewis

We were continuing on our road trip from earlier, with a busted freezer.

Kyle: "The ice isn't working again!!"

Gwen: "We're gonna have to deal with it, Kyle."

Kyle:"All I wanted was chocolate ice cream…"

Ben: "How about the toilet? It's not flushing again!!"

Gwen: "Here goes." Max and Gwen started pushing some of the buttons on the RV, and it slightly went up.

Max: "Hydraulics are on!"

Gwen: "You better flush. Now." Ben ran back in, and flushed the toilet.

Ben: "How come this thing can go up to 300 miles per hour, but it takes three people to flush it?"

Kyle: "I keep saying you should let me go Upgrade on this blasted thing!! I can fix it, and make it more drivable in!"

Max: "This old gal's got character! Come on, kids!"

Kyle: "Gwen, we need an Upgrade RV, don't you think?"

Gwen: "Yes."

Ben; "I agree!"

Kyle: "3 to 1. Overruled."

Max: "Only if I'm one of the three, Kyle."

Kyle: "Overruling applies to all parties here. Meaning, Ben, Gwen, and I as 3, against you, which is 1. You now will sit back and watch as I…" Another RV sped by behind us, and passed us.

Max: "Must be in a hurry to get somewhere."

Voice on speaker: "This is Baron Highway of the Road Crew! Get that piece of junk out of the way so's we can get what we're really after!!"

Ben: "Um, Kyle…"

Kyle: "Road punks? This'll be easy. It's Upgrade time!!" I glowed green, then was Kyoxys.

Kyoxys: "Um… this'll do." I opened the RV door, and flew out, then transformed into Speed forme, and charged at the tow truck ahead of me, then went attack forme to collide with it.

Baron Highway: "What in tarnation is that thang?!"

Kyoxys: "Your worst nightmare!" I charged up an energy wave, from the line in my head, then shot it at his wheels, making him swerve out of control. His monster truck toppled over the smaller car beside it, but the driver in that car still managed to get out of the way slightly. I charged up an energy ball for it, then shot it at the car, making it swerve out of control, and again, hitting the ground, with some explosion.

Kyoxys: "Oops… didn't want that to happen…" Baron Highway, some girl, and a bald, yet longed haired guy got out of their vehicles, and were getting ready to attack when I landed on the ground.=, surveying the damage.

Baron Highway: "Do you know what you just did, boy?"

Kyoxys: "No, not really. I'd be happy to find out."

Road Crew girl: "You're going way down for this one, boy." I started laughing, then went Bio-Rex, and roared in their faces, as loud as I could. All three of them ran off in fear, and I was laughing to myself as they were doing that. Baron Highway jumped in to the bald guy's tow truck, and the chick hopped in what was left of her car. They both left. I went XLR8, and zoomed off in the direction the RV was going in, and found them at a gas station, talking to the guy from the other RV.

XLR8: "I took care of those Road Crew guys. They'll most likely not be on the roads for a while after that little mishap." I reverted to normal.

Man: "Thank you from saving my RV from those road bandits! Otherwise, I would have lost my RV to them!"

Kyle: "Those guys were too easy to even be considered a threat. It was no trouble in the least."

Man: "Name's Wainright."

Max: "Max Tennyson. They're my grandkids, Ben and Gwen, and Gwen's boyfriend, Kyle."

Wainright: Well, how about I treat you to lunch? It's the least I could do for you."

Kyle: "It was really no trouble, Mr. Wainright. We got this." We had gotten to the nearest gas station, then started having lunch. Ben and I were gorging down in the all you can eat section, but everyone else had their own food.

Kyle: "Alright! Down the hatch!!" I went Squidstrictor, the started throwing tentacle-fuls of food down my mouth at an extremely fast rate.

Gwen: "Oh my God…"

Ben: "Wow… That's… Hard to watch…"

Squidstrictor: "Sissies." I continued to keep throwing my food down my throat.

Old Woman: "I see you tangled with the Road Crew out there."

Squidstrictor: "We sure did. You should've seen how I wiped the floor with them. They wet their pants in fear of ever seeing me!"

Old Woman: "I would have loved to see that, for sure! HAHA!" I reverted to normal, and started eating normally.

Gwen: "Anyway, what info do you have on them?"

Old Woman: "Baron Highway, Turbine and Road Rage. All three of them have terrorized these roads since I've had a full set of teeth." She showed us them, as well.

Ben: "WHOA! Enough information!"

Gwen: "Yeah. I think so, too."

Max: "We got to start fixing up the RV anyway just to make sure it still works."

Kyle: "Which would be faster if I could just be Upgrade!"

Max: "No. She has character! There's no point in upgrading her."

Kyle; "It breaks down a lot. Come on!"

Gwen: "Nothing ever works in it the right way."

Ben: "It takes three people to flush the god-dang toilet!"

Kyle; "How could you NOT want the thing upgraded, Max? Well, you know, at least to where I can make things work completely right. That's all I'm asking. I don't want to make it super high tech unless you want me too, which is obviously not going to work out that well. But, please…"

Max: "You will NOT lay one of those hands on her! I can fix her myself." He walked out, and rolled under the RV.

Kyle: "I only wanted to make things in the RV work." I sat back in my chair, and depressingly held up my head with my arms.

Ben: "You gonna eat any of that?"

Kyle; "Go ahead, Tennyson." He started chowing down.

Gwen: "Grandpa's just like that is all. Don't get down on yourself."

Kyle; "I know, but even he needs help once in a while. I just want to show him the Omnitrix can be used for more than just fighting."

Gwen: "I'm sure he realizes that. He just doesn't want any car trouble."

Kyle: "Yeah, I guess."

Ben: "Maybe you can be our truck. Omniprime could really help out."

Kyle; "Maybe, maybe not." I got up, and stepped out, noticing the vehicles from the fight before had pulled up.

Kyle: "The Road Crew. Going Metrion!" I became Metrion, and came up in front of the three of them.

Baron Highway; "Oh, this little lady here thinks she can stop us! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Get 'er, Turbine!"

Turbine: "With pleasure boss." She pulled out a wrench.

Metrion: "You actually consider that tool to be a weapon of some sort?" She ran at me with it, and I put up a force field in front of myself, stopping her, then brought it down, and punched her in the face, making her drop the wrench.

Road Rage: "I'll help ya, Turbine!" He ran for me, but I easily flew up, then drop kicked him in the face, then roundhouse kicked him. Turbine elbowed me from behind, but I regained my composure by back flipping, then shot out some black energy bullets. They scratched her skin.

Turbine; "You freak! She tried to punch me again, but I caught her fist, then sent her flying. Road Rage got back up, and hit me with a wrench of his own.

Road Rage: "How 'bout that?"

Metrion: "You just royally f***ed up." I became Fourarms, then punched him across the face and gut at the same time, making him collide with a gas pump. Turbine started to freak.

Turbine: "What the… what are you?"

Fourarms: "Your worst nightmare come to life!" I charged for her, then noticed Lucky Girl came out , and got Turbine pinned.

Gwen: "I got these two. You stop the fat one!"

Fourarms: "Makes sense to me!" I became Cannonbolt, then rolled towards him.

Baron Highway: "What the hell?"

Cannonbolt: "Fat vs. fat! The winner is…" I ran into him, launching him into the RV's front.

Cannonbolt: "Fat wins everytime!"

Baron Highway: "What you just call me?"

Cannobolt: "Fat. Why?"

Baron Highway: "You are going to pay for that!"He came at me with his fists, but I transformed to Diamondhead, then charged at him as well, punching him across the face, sending him skidding across the ground an inch.

Baron Highway: "Why you little!!"

Diamondhead: 'Why are you three even here?"

Baron Highway: "We're taking that there RV behind you, boy."

Diamondhead: "Over my rotten decaying body you will!" I transformed to Rath, then grabbed him, and picked him up.

Rath; "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, BARON HIGHWAY!! IF YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST STEAL THIS RV, AND GET AWAY WITH IT, YOU'RE DEAD WRONG!" I threw him at the ground again.

Rath: "Polaris Pile-Driver!!!" I pile-drived his belly, and he screamed in pain. I then got around his arm with my legs, and started pushing his arm out of its socket.

Rath: "Anterian Arm-Bar!" I then whipped him off the ground into the wall of the gas station. He started groaning.

Rath: "Had enough yet, fatso?"

Baron Highway: "Like hell I have!" He got down, and prepared to attack me again, but I went Humongousaur, and tail-whipped him into the ground.

Humongousaur: "Wow. You suck at this, man."

Baron Highway: "Look! A hot city gal!"

Humongousaur: "I'm not THAT stupid, fatboy!" Suddenly, I felt something solid hit my head, which freed Baron Highway, and he stole the RV while Max was under it, and took off with it.

Max: "KYLE! What did I just…" He saw me as Humongousaur rub my head.

Humongousaur: "Ouch… What hit me?"

Max: "this." He showed me a hub-cap.

Humongousaur: "A hub-cap!?"

Gwen: "Ow… I can't believe that chick knocked me out with a wrench! A WRENCH!!"

Humongousaur; "I'll get that RV back!" I transformed into Omniprime, and transformed to truck mode, then opened my door.

Max: "No, Kyle. That isn't necessary."

Omniprime: "But we have to get the Road Crew and your RV back."

Max: "Let's see if THEY can fix up my gal! That's why!" he walked back into the gas station, and I reverted to normal.

Gwen: "Gee, he's really taking your Upgrade talk personally."

Kyle: "I know. I didn't want him to." I leaned up against the gas pump next to me with my arms crossed.

Gwen: "Oh man…" She joined me, with the Lucky Girl suit off. Ben came out, and sat next to us.

Ben: "Same thing, huh?"

Kyle: "Yep."

Gwen: "Uh-huh."

Kyle; "I didn't think he should've taken my Upgrade talk personally. It's just… she needs a tune-up, ya know?"

Gwen: "Yeah. I can understand that."

Ben: "And Upgrade can do the best tune ups?"

Kyle: "Exactly. *Sigh*" They both sighed with me, and Wainright's RV pulled up to the side of us.

Old Woman: "Ol' Wainright's letting us take her for a spin while he's out!" Max's head popped out of the window.

Kyle: "Max?"

Max: "Okay. When we rescue her, you can upgrade her a bit."

Kyle: "Thank you, Max! Thank you!!" We ran into the RV, and we took off.

Gwen: "Well, this RV sure is decked out."

Ben: "A flat screen TV?"

Kyle: "Video games?!!"

Gwen: "Awards for best in show?"

Max; "But I don't want any of all this in her, okay?"

Kyle: "You got it, Max."

Ben: "Aw man!"

We were driving along the roads, when Gwen picked up a radio signal.

Gwen: "They saw the RV. It's in the next town over, near a train route. It's tricked out now."

Kyle: "They tricked it out? With what?"

Gwen: "Weapons, some laser blasters, a grappling claw… and some fuzzy dice."

Kyle: "Fuzzy dice? That's just… weird…"

Max; "Oh no they didn't!"

Kyle: "Then this'll be personal. Come on."

Old Woman: "Let's hurry up already!"

Kyle: "It's Upgrade time!" I became Upgrade this time, and merged with this RV, making it grow some laser cannons, and a bazooka.

Upgrade: "Super Sonic boosters, GO!" I sped up the RV considerably, until we caught up with Max's RV. It really was tricked out quite a bit. Turbine and Road Rage were loading on some missiles into the RV's carrier from a train.

Upgrade: "RV vs. RV. What do you guys think?"

Max: "No. I'll keep us caught up. You stop them from getting the missiles."

Upgrade: "Oh d***it! Fine!" I jumped out of the RV, and merged with Max's RV's new grappling hook, then grabbed Road Rage. He started screaming, but Turbine unscrewed me, freeing him, and Baron Highway pushed a button inside the RV to release me. I separated from it, then merged with the train cars, and got the luggage to attack both Road Rage and Turbine.

Upgrade: "You little pieces of cow s***! Get back here and fight like real southern folks!" I sped out towards them, intercepting them on the last car, as they were getting out, and got in front of them.

Upgrade: "This is the end of the road from here, Road Crew."

Road Rage: "You're about to be road kill!" He punched me, but his hand went through me, and I made my hand a bat, hitting him off of the train, making him roll in the dirt behind us.

Turbine: "Well, this is a predicament."

Upgrade: "You're lucky I can't hit girls as a hero, chick."

Turbine: "Why thank you, sugar. I'll be off now."

Upgrade: "Not like this anyway!" I transformed to Starfire, then flew in her way.

Turbine: "What are you?! Boy or girl?"

Starfire: "I prefer he!" I punched her across the face, then kicked her in the gut, tossing her back out of the train.

Starfire: "Hmph. Now, to stop Mr. Baron." I took off, and saw that it was shooting lasers back at Wainright's RV.

Starfire: "No!" I shot down the laser cannon shooting at them, then flew forwards at a faster speed, then went Omniprime , transformed into truck mode, and took off towards Max's RV.

Baron Highway: "What in the name of…"

Omniprime: "Transform!!" I went robot mode, then stopped Max's RV in its tracks.

Baron Highway: "Let's see how you like this then!" He shot some more laser s at me, but I was not affected. He kept pushing at me, too, but still wasn't getting anywhere. Then, Max and Ben entered the RV, and I heard some fighting ensue. Baron highway was tossed out, then Ben pile-drived his belly.

Ben: "Wipe out!"

Omniprime: "Max? Got the RV under control again?"

Max: "Yep. You can let go now." I did, then saw Turbine go for Ben, but Gwen flying side kicked her, then started beating the crap out of her relentlessly. Road Rage tried to help, but got kicked down by the old woman.

Old Woman: "And that's for making these roads un-drivable!"

Omniprime: "That's a good day's work, huh?"

Max: "Yep. Sure was." We got back on the road, in our normal selves, after I fixed up everything to make it look like the old RV as Upgrade.

Kyle: "Well, As much as I liked the new look, I say this is better."

Max: "It's much better, plus, now everything is in tip-top shape again. It's all good as new."

Ben: "Except for the freezer!!" He got ice cream out.

Kyle: "Oops…" I went Permafrost, then froze up the ice cream for him, and went Heatblast to add one more ember to it, making it perfect.

Ben: "Thanks. Just fix up the freezer when you're done, huh?"

Heatblast: "Soon as we're done. For sure." I reverted to normal, then we both started eating it.

The End


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46: W… W… RATH!!!!**

Kyle 10 Alien force No. 7!

Name: Rayquaza

Species: Rayquaza

Planet: Poke-Topia

Powers: Rayquaza, of course being a flying Pokemon, can fly very fast. He shoots energy balls and energy beams from his mouth, generate energy out of his claws, dig underground and come back out for an underground assault like Wildvine or Swampfire, has a tail as hard as steel, and can also shoot ice beams and flamethrowers from his mouth.

Weaknesses: Laser blasts reflected back at him can severely hurt him.

Strength: 8/10

Durability: 8/10

Agility: 10/10

Senses/Reflexes: 5/10

Speed: 20

Energy/Magic Projection: 9/10

Voice Actor: Whoever turns into him.

Today, Ben and I had the town to ourselves one night. It was also fun as hell! I got to use Rath in a wrestling competition, beating everyone in my way, heh. It all started one day, in the park.

Permafrost: "Okay guys. Watch this." I focused my hands on the ground, then made 4 ice blocks materialize in front of us.

Ben: "How did you do that?"

Permafrost: "I recently discovered Permafrost can freeze even the air molecules around him. Even cooler is, this is REAL ice."

Gwen: "Awesome!"

Max: "Why 4?"

Permafrost: "So we can go sledding down the hills."

Ben: "I'm up for it!" We each hopped on the ice blocks, and started sledding down the hill we were on. When we got to the bottom, we were all laughing.

Permafrost: "I should've done this sooner!"

Gwen: "That was fun!!"

Ben: "Let's go up that hill now!" he pointed to an even bigger one behind us.

Gwen: "It would take you forever to run up that hill!"

Ben: "Aren't you ever tired of being wrong? Let's do this, Kyle." I became XLR8.

XLR8: "I'm speaking your language, Ben." I grabbed him, and both of our ice blocks, and ran up the hill.

XLR8: "Presenting XLR8 and Ben Tennyson on ice!!" He hopped on my back, and I launched us down the hill, which was actually going faster than the last hill. We zipped right past a guy with a hot dog, and Ben swiped it from him.

Ben: "Thanks!" He started eating it, and when we hit the ground again, the ice had melted, and Ben was still on me eating the hot dog, while I was sitting in the puddle.

Boy: "Mommy, why did the weird thing with the tail wet himself?"

Ben: "You wet yourself! Wow, dude."

XLR8: "It was the ice cube, Ben. Jesus…"

Later… We had gotten back into the RV, after the whole day out. It was now dark, and I noticed Ben was playing on Gwen's laptop.

Kyle: "Um, Ben…"

Ben: "What?"

Kyle: "What exactly do you think you're doing on…"

Gwen: "My laptop!"

Kyle: "Exactly my point."

Ben: "I'm just looking to see the new Sumo Slammer blog."

Gwen: "Why didn't you ask me first?"

Ben: "Can I use your laptop?"

Gwen: "NO!"

Ben: "That's why I didn't ask." He kept typing up things on the computer.

Gwen: "You're getting your little dweeb germs all over the keyboard! Get off of it!"

Kyle: "Oh boy…" The screen shut off, and then Ben ran into the bathroom with it.

Kyle: "Ben?"

Gwen: "Benjamin Kirby Tennyson! Open this door right now!"

Max: "Ben? What's going on in there?"

Kyle: "If you don't come out with that thing, I'm gonna have to use Goop and peek under the door!"

Ben: "Come on… Come on… work!"

Gwen: "Don't make me PRY this door open, Ben!"

Kyle: "Whoa! Easy there, girlfriend!"

Max: "Ben? You should learn to be more responsible with things that aren't yours."

Gwen: "That's my property that little dweeb is messing with in there!"

Kyle: "Oh. Like how you just seemingly left your underwear on the floor on purpose at the wedding?"

Gwen: "What? How the heck did I do that? You know how neat I am!"

Kyle: "Well, you left your frikkin' underwear out! How do YOU do that? Of all people."

Gwen: "Of all people?! Maybe I was just asleep when I put my clothes on!" Ben then opened the door.

Kyle: "About time, Ben."

Ben: "How about we all go out and do something as a family, huh? Just the four of us? You can even pick, Gwen. Anything you want."

Gwen: "Anything, Ben?" She now had a devious look on her face.

Kyle: "Oh God. This'll be horrible…" We had gone to an open mic night at a restaurant, where there was poetry the whole time. When we both left, I was the first out, with a blank look on my face. Ben, Gwen and Max followed from behind.

Gwen: "That was an awesome place to go to for the night! Let's go to another place like that again!"

Kyle: "One word. Wow. Those poems were so deep…"

Max: "It was entertaining, I thought."

Ben: "BORE-ING!" He sped up while walking some more and he saw a sign.

Ben: "Wrestle-Mania tonight… Grand prize is $10,000! YES! There goes the money for the dweeb's laptop. I just need to do one thing first…"

Max: "Well, how about we go to the nearby Lumber Mill?"

Ben: "No. it's getting late. We should all get some shut eye!" he pushed us all back towards the RV, and even I was shrugging. Hours later, I felt a finger poke me while I was sleeping on the couch.

Kyle: "Gwen?"

Ben: "No, Kyle."

Kyle: "B-Ben? What are YOU doing up?" I was putting my head up and opening my eyes.

Ben: "I want you to come with me for a little while, okay?"

Kyle: "Okay. I'll listen… *YAWN!*" We both walked out of the RV, and he showed me the poster he took off of the wall.

Kyle: "Wrestle-Mania? $10,000 grand prize?! Ben, what's going on?"

Ben: "Well, I broke Gwen's laptop…"

Kyle: "YOU WHAT?!" He covered my mouth, shushing me.

Ben: 'Would you let me finish before you go ballistic on me?"

Kyle: "You have 1 minute. Go." He let go of me, the proceeded to explain.

Ben: "While I was playing on her laptop, I somehow made the computer shut down, and I couldn't get it back on! I think I unintentionally broke the thing!"

Kyle: "Hmm… Okay. I'll be back in a few seconds as Upgrade. Hold up." I was about to transform, but Ben stopped me again.

Ben: "Think about it. We can go to this Wrestle Mania competition to get the money to buy her another brand new one!"

Kyle: "But that would take the whole night!"

Ben: "PLEASE! I've never seen a wrestling event before, and you can kick massive butt! Please…"

Kyle: "What's in it for me?"

Ben: "90-10 split!"

Kyle: "50-50."

Ben: "80-20?"

Kyle: "50-50."

Ben: "70-30? Please?"

Kyle: "50-50. Take it or leave it, Tennyson."

Ben: "How about, you get double the pizza, and I get all the money?"

Kyle: "I ain't fallin for the pizza trick again. Again, 50-50. Take it, or leave it."

Ben; "Alright! Fine. 5,000 should be enough for a laptop anyway, right?"

Kyle: "Then you got yourself a wrestler, Ben." We shook hands on it, and headed out to the address on the flyer. We saw a massive fat guy fighting a normal sized dude in the ring, and the normal guy got owned.

Fat guy: "Who can move the Immovable Object? No one!"

Kyle: "I bet Humongousaur could."

Ben: "Actually, I was thinking, Rath should be my wrestler."

Kyle: "Ooh. He is a master of intergalactic wrestling moves, plus, he has the voice. Much better option." I became Rath, then hopped into the ring.

Rath: "How about me, big guy?!"

Immovable Object: "And who're you supposed to be?"

Rath: "They call ME, RATH HOGAN! Show me what ya got, fatso!"

Immovable Object: "You did NOT call me fat! You're gonna pay!" He charged at me, but I flipped over him, then jumped off the rope, and gave him a double-fisted smash to the top of his head, then flipped him over me, and did a Polaris Pile-Driver on him. My finishing shot was slamming my foot into his stomach right after I got off of him, and I started roaring.

Ben: "Wow…"

Referee: "Winner! Tiger guy!"

Rath: "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, REF! THE NAME'S RATH! GET IT MEMORIZED QUICK!"

Referee: "Okay!"

Ben: "Awesome, man! You won!" he ran into the ring, and we did a high five.

Rath: "Was there ever any doubt?!"

Referee: "Who's this kid?"

Rath: "He's my manager. Benjamin Tennyson."

Ben: "Yeah. I prefer Ben, Rath."

Rath: "Whatever."

Cowboy man: "Well, I'd be happy to talk to him then. My card, kid." Ben grabbed it, then the guy pulled it back.

Cowboy: "I'm the promoter of this event. Would you like him to be registered?"

Ben: "Would I ever, dude." He shook his hand with him.

Promoter: "I guess you're the wrestler then, tiger man."

Rath: "The name's RATH! No one beats me in a match! NOBODY!!"

Promoter: "Well, now you gotta stay 'til the events all done and over with then."

Rath: "Sweet! More a**-kicking for me! Come on, Benjamin Tennyson! Let's see what kind of guys we're up against here!"

Ben: "We'll definitely see later, man. Now, I just wanna lie back and see some major WRESTLE MANIA!!!!"

Rath; "Whatever." We watched the next match. Which had a porcupine dude go up against a Chinese guy. The Chinese guy seemed to be winning, until he tried to go for a pin, when the porcupine guy pushed up all of his needles into a defensive covering around him, which they all stabbed the Chinese guy. The other match also had a gator dude against a one-eyed man. The gator dude just OWNED him so badly it wasn't even a contest.

Referee: "Winners! Porcupine and Gatorboy!"

Ben: "Bring 'em on. Rath can MORE than handle himself against those freaks, right?"

Kyle: "Oh HELL yeah! Ooh… I'm next! Let me get into character!" I went behind a pole, and transformed to Rath, jumping back out, roaring to the crowd, and they gave me a thunderous applause.

Rath: "Oh yeah! Who's the best?!"

Audience: "RATH!!"

Rath: "You bet your sorry a**es I am!" I started to beat my chest like I was Tarzan now. The next guy that came out had a lobster claw for a hand.

Lobster man: "I don't know who you think you are, but I cannot be defeated in battle!"

Rath: "Well, I moved the Immovable Object! Hello?"

Lobster man: "We shall see if you are correct, Rath!" He jumped up, and clamped his claw around my neck. I lifted him up, and punched him straight through the mat.

Referee: "The winner is RATH!!"

Rath: "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING LOBSTER FREAK! NOBODY BEATS RATH BUT RATH!"

Referee; "What the hell does that even mean?"

Rath: "I don't know!" I roared to the crowd again, and they applauded with me. I jumped out of the ring, to where Ben was.

Ben: "Kyle, you've been kicking butt all night!! Rath is invincible in this competition!"

Rath: "Whatever. It's nothin'. Hey, let's get more snacks!!!" I ran back to our room.

Ben: "Oh man…" He followed behind me, and now, I was human again, and we were eating the food we won from the matches.

Kyle: "This is the life! Kicking wrestler a** for food prizes!"

Ben: "And, we get the cash at the end of the night, getting Gwen that new laptop!"

Kyle: "Ahem…" I looked at him.

Ben: "We'll split it 50-50 on whatever's left of it, too…"

Kyle: "Exactly. And a laptop should only cost around at least 200-300 bucks. We won't have a problem at all."

Ben: "I'm just enjoying the night we're having. You kick so much butt, we'll have to sign Rath up for a world butt kicking tournament!"

Kyle: "Well, whatever this next match is, it should NOT be hard at all. Everyone else has been easy as all hell." We heard our door opening, and I transformed to Rath before the door fully opened.

Rath: "What?"

Man: "Rath, you and Porcupine are next in the match."

Rath: "Sweet!" I jumped out, and followed him to the ring, where Porcupine was staring me down.

Rath: "Let me tell you something, Porcupine. If you want a piece of Rath, you sure as f*** got a piece! But your eyes just bit off more than your stomach could chew!"

Porcupine: "That made no sense."

Rath: "I know! That's why I kick a**!"

Porcupine: "Enough talk. Let's do this." He charged for me, and I slapped him aside like a doll. He bounced off the ring, then started coming for me again. I clothes-lined him on the way back, then grabbed his head, and put it in a headlock. He got his way out, then did a spin dash on me, but I jumped over it, and…

Rath: "Polaris Pile-Driver!!" I pile drived him, then got him into an arm bar. He couldn't fight his way out, and the match was forced to end because I had him pinned down for the three seconds he was supposed to be down.

Referee: "And the winner is… RATH!"

Rath: "Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Who's the awesomest ever?! ME!!!!" The crowd cheered, and I jumped out of the ring. We went back to the room, and started eating our snacks again.

Ben: "No one can beat you! You're invincible in this competition!"

Kyle: "What can I say? Rath is doing the work." I threw another donut into my mouth, then heard a knock on the door again. I went Rath, and opened it. It was Gatorboy.

Rath: "Whaddaya want?"

Gatorboy: "You Rath?"

Rath: "None other. Why?"

Gatorboy: "Good. 'Cause I'm talking you out early!" He tackled me down to the ground, but I hurled him off of me, and Ben ducked out of the way.

Rath: "Benjamin Tennyson, get outta here! Gator-freak is mine!!" Ben ran out to the showers, and Gatorboy started to go after him, but I tackled him into the wall.

Rath: "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, GATORBOY! IF I WERE YOU, I'D WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT MATCH ATCUALLY STARTS UNTIL YOU CHALLENGE ME!"

Gatorboy: "Get off, Tony!" he hurled me off, then I felt something go off in me.

Rath: "NO ONE BUT GWENDOLYN TENNYSON CALLS ME TONY!!!! RRRRAAAAAAWWWWWRRRRR!!!!" I jumped out at him, and we started rumbling with each other while rolled up in a ball. There were a lot of punches to the face, and some biting from Gatorboy, and I even slashed up his face a few times, until the Referee opened the door, and broke us up.

Rath: "I wasn't even warmed up!"

Gatorboy: "And I'm not finished with him yet!"

Referee: Why don't you two settle your fight in the ring, huh? Like good wrestlers."

Rath; "That sounds good to me! Bring it!!"

Gatorboy: "You will pay in the final match of the night, Rath. Mark my words." He left, and the referee followed him, closing the door behind him.

Rath: "This guys out to get me. COOL!"

Ben: "No, Rath. Not cool. NOT COOL! He was trying to kill us!"

Rath: "That's what makes a fight more fun! YEAH! I will enjoy this!"

Later…

Announcer: "Ladies and gentlemen! Tonight, we bring you the two best wrestlers from the U.S. of A! Presenting… from the red corner, weighing in at nearly 250 pounds, hailing from Bellwood, the Tiger man himself, RATH HOGAN!" I got a ton of applause from the audience, and I roared along with them.

Ben: "Dude… you are seriously over-using the roar."

Rath: "Whatever."

Announcer: "And in the blue corner, hailing from almost out of nowhere, the mutant Gatorboy!" He got boo'ed, and was chomping his jaws.

Ben: "And that's just cheesy."

Rath: "I got this final match down, Benjamin Tennyson. No need to worry."

Referee: "Come out of your corners at the start of the bell." We walked towards the center, and gave each other a stare down.

Rath: "You want a piece of me, Gatorboy? You got a piece!"

Gatorboy: "I'm gonna break you like a bad egg!"

Rath: "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, GATORBOY! RATH HAS A BETTER IDEA. I'M GONNA BREAK YOUR JAW IN HALF, AND SEND BOTH HALVES BACK TO YOUR PARENTS IN THE EVERGLADES! HOW'S THAT SOUND?"

Gatorboy; "Sounds almost like 30 seconds of pure entertainment to me!"

Rath: "Prepare to get you A** handed to you on a silver platter!"

Gatorboy: "Well. If you're going to go that far with your trash talk… we'd better start now!" The bell rang, and we were immediately trying to push each other over.

Ben: "To the left! RIGHT! RIGHT!"

Rath: "I don't need your help, Benjamin Tennyson!" I punched Gatorboy off of me, and he charged back at me, with his jaw open, and bit into my arm.

Rath: "OW!" I bit him back, then threw him off of me into the ropes. He came back towards me, and I gave him a clothesline across the face, making him land on the ground. I jumped back up into the air, and slammed him with both of my feet at once, then picked him up, and started to give him a headlock.

Gatorboy; "No! I have too much riding on this to lose!" He bit my arm, the tail whipped me off of him.

Rath: "Benjamin Tennyson, any bright ideas?"

Ben: "The Groundshaker! Try that one!" I smiled, then got back on to my feet, and punched the ground, making it shake up, also making Gatorboy lose his footing. I charged back at him, and punched him in the gut, setting him up for a perfect face-planter into the ground. I then started to slam his head into it, but I got tripped by his tail, then kicked to the other corner.

Rath: "Maybe I should've been Humongousaur…"

Ben: "Now's not the time to worry about that. You can still take him!" I charged at Gatorboy again, and flipped him over onto his back, and attempted to pin him down. He threw me off, and I jumped back out at him, and kicked him in the gut again. Suddenly, I felt something grab me, and pull me in to the corner.

Gatorboy: "Porcupine!"

Porcupine: "I got him, man! Knock him out!"

Rath: "What the hell?!" I threw Porcupine into him, and roared again.

Rath: "Now you're making this interesting!"

Referee: "But, two people are in this ring against you Rath! That would be an unjust move!"

Rath: "I can even the odds!"

Referee: "How?"

Rath: "This fight can still go on!" I became Echo Echo.

Referee: "What the hell?"

Echo Echo: "Tag team formation!" I split into two of me, and we both transformed into Rath, and Humongousaur.

Gatorboy: "What?"

Humongousaur: "That green short one is mine, Rath."

Rath: "I definitely got Porcupine!"

Gatorboy: "It doesn't matter! Come on, Porcupine! We got these two!" He charged at Humongousaur, but was easily stopped by just one punch. Humongousaur then pinned down Gatorboy. I charged at Porcupine, and he rolled up to attack me again, but I hit him aside with one punch. Gatorboy bit Humongousaur's hand, and he got free, but Humongousaur immediately tail whipped him into the ring, and gave him an uppercut, sending him flying up into the air, then he landed back down, and Humongousaur slammed on top of him. Gatorboy started groaning. I had now pile-drived Porcupine, and then got him into the headlock of a lifetime!

Referee: "ONE! TWO! THEE! PIN! Rath wins!"

Rath; "I'm so awesome, I even can materialize my own tag team partner!"

Humongousaur: "Hell yeah! Now, we're done here."

Ben: "Time for that prize money!"

Promoter: "Here's your cash, boy." He handed his money to me, and we all left the building.

Humongousaur: "Tag team, HAH! We owned those two cheaters!" He flew back into my symbol, and I reverted to normal.

Kyle: "Now, to get Gwen her laptop. Let's go." We then saw Gatorboy and Porcupine talking to a dude in his car.

Gatorboy: "We'll get you your money! Somehow! I promise you!"

Guy: "Mr. Beck is disappointed in you three. You are going to lose your farm, and your mother. Both of you."

Porcupine: "No, we can, honest!"

Gatorboy: "Please?"

Guy: "Your mother WILL be sawed down. Bye." He put up his window, and he drove off.

Ben: "Huh?"

Kyle: "Hold on a second. I'll talk to them." I became Rath again.

Ben: "No, they just lost their farm because of you. I'll handle this. Just stay quiet."

Rath: "HEY! You two!"

Gatorboy: "It's you again! We already got into enough trouble because of you!"

Ben: "We just heard about your predicament."

Rath: "If you needed that money, you should've just told me, Gatorboy. I would've gladly let you beat me!"

Ben: "WHAT?! But we…"

Rath: "Getting someone their home back is more important than breaking your cousin's computer, Ben."

Porcupine: "That's it?"

Rath: "Yeah. There wasn't any other way to get the money all in one night."

Ben: "Don't pull your 'it's right that we do this instead of help ourselves' crap again!"

Rath: "Well, in this case, it's a must. You know where they're keeping your Mom?"

Gatorboy: "No."

Porcupine: "I wish I knew."

Ben: "He mentioned getting sawed. There is a lumber mill near here, right?"

Gatorboy: "Yeah. So?"

Rath: "That's where we're going."

Porcupine: "Duh, gator-brain."

Gatorboy: "HEY! You didn't figure that out until later, too!"

Porcupine: "Oh…" I started snickering.

Later… All four of us had gotten to the lumber mill, where they were keeping their Mom.

Rath: "HEY! MR. BECK! Gatorboy and Porcupine brought you the money!"

Gatorboy: "Now give us our Mom."

Porcupine: "Yeah." Mr. Beck got up from a chair he was sitting in, and walked towards us. He grabbed the check out of my hand.

Rath: "Well? You letting her go, or what?"

Mr. Beck: "Amazing how you still got the money. But, seeing as that you two lost…"

Rath: "Huh?"

Mr. Beck: "We're sawing up your Mom anyway." He turned a light on her, and she looked like a regular human.

Ben; "That's your Mom?"

Gatorboy: "We take after our Pa's side of the family."

Their Mom: "What did I tell you about making deals with strangers?"

Gatorboy and Porcupine: "Sorry, momma." Now Ben started snickering slightly.

Rath: "Let her go, or feel the awesomeness of RATH!!"

Mr. Beck: "Get 'em boys." His thugs came out at us. Gatorboy charged at them, and Porcupine rolled into the crowd of them. Ben started running like a lunatic from them, until he found a pipe. He started using that as a weapon against them. I jumped up to the log, and saw the chains.

Their Mom: "You can help me out, right?"

Rath: "Yeah. Hold on." I became Diamondhead, and cut through each of the chains, then grabbed her, and jumped out of the saw system, and set her on the ground.

Diamondhead: "Here comes the gravy train to loserville, Mr. Beck!" I became Fourarms, and charged at him, overwhelming him with my massive power. He was thrown into the pile of sawdust behind him, then I went Big Chill, and froze him down to the ground.

Mr. Beck: "Let me out of here!"

Big Chill: "You can stay here until the police arrive. Keep cool." I took off above the ground, and noticed Gatorboy bashing down an army of thugs around him until he got overwhelmed by them. Porcupine rolled up, and got the ones on him off of him. The ones he was fighting before charged at them, and I breathed my ice down at them, freezing them to the ground like Mr. Beck.

Porcupine; "What are you?"

Big Chill: "You'll see my real form soon enough. How're we doing?"

Gatorboy: "We got them on the ropes."

Ben: "HELP!" I went Swampfire, then called up plants in front of the people after him, and they shot sleeping gas at the thugs, knocking them out.

Swampfire: "And that's how I make the rules around here, boys." I reverted to human.

Kyle; "Have this check. You need it more than we do."

Ben: "Oh man…"

Kyle: "Shut up, Ben…"

Their Mom: "At least nothing else can go wrong."

Gatorboy; "You have this. You won the money. It's yours."

Kyle: "Just take it, okay?"

Porcupine: "No one's been THIS friendly to us! You're okay, kid!"

Kyle: "Hold on a sec there." I became Chromastone.

Chromastone: "Okay. Now you can." He hugged me, and hugged him back. They really did need that money more than Ben and I did. They took off, leaving Ben and I there.

Ben: "Great. Now what?" I went XLR8.

XLR8: "Let's do this." He hopped on, and we zoomed off back into the RV. Max was already making breakfast by the time Ben and I came in while I was Ghostfreak.

Ghostfreak: "If you want to know why we weren't there, I'll explain."

Ben: "No. I got this one."

Ghostfreak: "If you must."

Ben: "We were out because I broke Gwen's laptop and I put Rath in a wrestling competition, and we won the money from the bad guys, but the bad guys were the good guys, and we beat the real bad guys and Kyle gave the money to them because they needed it for some stupid farm, and I'm sorry!"

Ghostfreak: "That's the story in a nutshell. And I'm BUSHED!" I reverted to normal.

Kyle: "I'm turning in until noon today." I hopped into the couch.

Gwen: "You thought you broke my laptop?"

Ben: "Yeah…"

Gwen: "No. I just had a fingerprint scanner installed so only I could use it. Thanks for being responsible enough, though. Those dishes aren't going to wash themselves, Ben." I immediately put my head up, and turned my head slowly to Ben with the death stare aimed at him.

Ben: "Oh crap!" The camera only wet to the RV, and…

Kyle: "BENJAMIN KIRBY TENNYSON! YOU ARE SO DEAD AFTER RATH GETS THROUGH WITH YOU!!!!"

Ben: "NONONONONONONONONO!!"

The End. Ben is dead now…


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47: JJ 10?**

Kyle 10 Alien Force Alien No. 8

Name: Lucario

Race: Lucario

Planet: Poke-Topia

Powers: Has the power to shoot energy balls, use the aura in any physical attacks, can grow metal claws, fly through the air for limited periods of time, is agile, and can reflect any physical damage he receives back at his opponent. His aura can also create a bo staff for him to use at any time. Lucarios are one of the few species that can actually fight an Anodite in combat without getting their Mana drained. He uses his mana as a radar as well.

Weaknesses: Without the aura backing up his attacks, he is downright useless.

Strength: 8/10

Durability: 6/10

Agility: 10/10

Senses/Reflexes: 10/10

Speed: 7/10

Energy/Mana projection: 10/10

In the future…

Future me was fighting a battle against Vulkanus as Humongousaur.

Future Humongousaur: "I do NOT have time for this, Vulkanus!" He punched Vulkanus in the face, and he nearly fell off the edge of the building.

Future Humongousaur: "Now, to go ULTIMATE!!" He slapped his symbol, and he started turning green and more heavily armored, then erupted out of the glow as…

Future Humongousaur: "Ultimate Humongousaur!" He turned his hands into missile launchers, and fired them into Vulkanus' face, making him fall off the building, and he followed after him, slamming him, and throwing him into another wall.

Future Ultimate Humongousaur: "I'm NOT going to miss another one of her birthdays, Vulkanus! I'd appreciate it if you would just chill in the Null Void!" He reverted to normal, and got an egg ready, throwing it at him. The egg pulled him into it.

Future Kyle: "Some bad guys just DON'T take a hint." He grabbed it, then became XLR8, and ran out of the alleyway.

Minutes later…

He reappeared behind a skinny Max Tennyson, and reverted to normal.

Future Kyle: "Told ya I wouldn't be late for your party, Jen." A girl with blond hair tunred around from in front of Max. She had Ino's hair from Naruto, green eyes, and was dresses up like Yuffie was in KH2, with a shuriken on her back. She smiled, and ran to him.

Jen: "DAD! I knew you'd make it this year! I just KNEW!" She was hugging him, then came back out of it.

Jen: "Daddy…"

Future Kyle: "You only turn 10, once after all, Jen."

Evryone else: Happy birthday, Jenny!" She started waving to everybody.

Future Max: "She's doing your glory hog routine, again, Kyle…"

Future Kyle: "Aw, come on, Max? What's not to like? It's her birthday; let her have a little fun, huh?"

Future Max: "I suppose so…" Other people at the party were Ben, Kenny, Julie (Author's note: Yes, Alien Force Julie), Ship, an alien kid that looked like Billy from the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Kenny's sister, another human kid, who looked bored, and a fat one, who was constantly chowing through his potato chip bag, finishing with a blue one-eyed alien kid.

Jen: "Everybody, this IS the birthday now! Dad's here!"

Future Kyle: "Yeah. I'm here now." He tossed the egg to Max.

Future Kyle: "Mind putting this in the Null Void chamber real quick?"

Future Max: "In a second. Jen, I got your present for ya."

Jen: "really?" She ran right over, grabbed it, and opened it up.

Jen: "The X321 hoverboard! Thanks, Great-Grandpa!"

Max: "You're welcome, kiddo." Every other kid crowded around her.

Julie: "Even Kenny's joining in this time, Ben. Usually, they hate each other."

Future Ben: "Well, it's probably the hoverboard that he likes."

Future Kyle: "Yo, Ben!"

Future Ben: "Kyle, how's the new Ultimate chip working out for ya?"

Future Kyle: "It's been exactly the same as the Ultimatrix, Ben. Glad you and Azmuth could make it for me."

Future Ben: "All I did was make the upgrade chip. Azmuth recreated an Omnitrix for you so you could feel like you had it on again."

Future Kyle: "Yep. It's helped out quite a bit, I'd say. Now I have more time to be with Jen."

Julie: "Too bad we can't say the same about Gwendolyn."

Future Kyle: "Yeah, she's still at it. Trying to find Kev again."

Future Ben: "She does know that he's in the Null Void, right?"

Future Kyle: "Um… Maybe?"

Julie: "You STILL didn't tell her!? It's been 22 years!"

Future Kyle: "I know, but I can't come up with a way to explain it to her! It's… hard."

Future Ben: "You're going to have to tell her sometime, Kyle."

Ship: "Shipship!"

Future Kyle: "I know Ship. I know."

Jen: "Dad?" She came up from behind him still holding her hoverboard.

Future Kyle: "Yes, hon?"

Jen: "Who's Kev?"

Future Kyle: "I'll tell you when you're older… Come on. Let's open more presents."

Jen: "Okay!" She took off for the other kids, and I followed her.

Julie: "If he's not gonna tell her, you should."

Future Ben: "Why me?"

Julie: "You know her better than I do!"

Future Ben: "It should be him that tells her. Not me."

Ship: "Ship." He was wagging his tail.

Julie: "Come here, Ship. I'll play with you."

Ship: "Ship ship ship!" They walked off into the corner, and started to play catch with a ball.

Future Ben: "Hey, Kenny, Gwen, hold on!" He followed me and Jen to the presents. She opened her next present, from Gwen, Kenny's sister.

Jen: "A classic Darth Vader figure! You rock, Gwen!" They high fived.

Kenny: "Here's mine, Jen."

Jen: "Kenny… This is gonna be something sucky, isn't it?"

Kenny; "Not this time." She opened it, and got…

Jen: "NOTHING?!"

Kenny: "GOTCHA!"

Jen; "You're going to get yours one day Kenny Tennyson! ONE DAY!"

Gwen: "I'll talk to him. Again…" She walked off. The bored one handed over his present.

Jen: "Shane, you actually made some effort this time, right?"

Shane: "I tried…" Jen opened it, and…

Jen: "Oh my God… A Shadow the Hedgehog plushie!!" She hugged it.

Jen: "I love you, Shane!"

Shane: "Whatever… It was a drag to find, anyway…"

Fat kid: "How about mine?!"

Jen: "Hold on, Chris. I got yours right here." She opened it.

Jen: "Oh. Same as last year. A chocolate bar…"

Chris: "Sorry. I couldn't find what you asked me to get."

Jen: "It's okay, big guy. I'll save it for tomorrow."

Future Ben: "Now it's my turn, JJ."

Jen: "Uncle Ben! Don't call me that!"

Future Ben: "You'll love this bad boy, I'm sure." She opened it.

Jen: "WOW! My very own PowerPuff Girls full series DVD!!!"

Future Ben: "And this one's from Julie and Ship." Jen proceeded to open it, then…

Jen: "Gee… More pink shirts. Thank you, Aunt Julie…"

Julie: "I thought you liked pink. Kenny… Oh. Him. I'll be back in a second."

Future Ben: "He's quite the troublemaker…"

Jen: "Heck yeah… hey Billy, how about you?"

Billy: "I got this for ya." She opened it, and it was…

Jen: "A new Ultimate Big Chill action figure! With both fire AND ice attacks! I knew you'd get that! That completes my collection of Ultimate transformation action figures!"

Shane: "As if you didn't have all 1,000,908 of them anyway…"

Jen: "They re-did the Ultimate Big Chill one entirely, hello?"

Shane: "Looks the same as your other Ultimate Big Chill to me, Jen."

Blue kid: "That makes it my turn, then." Jen opened his present.

Jen: "The re-release of Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix+? You know me well, Larry. You know me extremely well."

Larry: "Aw, shucks, Jen…" A picture appeared on the holographic imager.

Gwendolyn: "Jennifer Tennyson…" Jen turned around, and… saw an Anodite.

Jen: "Mom! Found what you were looking for yet?"

Gwendolyn: "No. Afraid not. I'm sorry."

Jen: "That's okay, Mom."

Gwendoyn's POV

Gwendolyn: "I'll send you your gifts over right now. My first one should be coming now." I turned behind myself, and pointed to the rock dog.

Gwendolyn: "Go on, boy. Go on." It excitedly went through the portal I made for Jen, and it tackled her down.

Jen: "Rock Monster! Thanks, Mom! He's awesome!"

Gwendolyn: "This next one will be a keeper, I'm sure. You can go as well."

Voice: "What if she doesn't like me?"

Gwendolyn: "Oh come now, what could go wrong?"

Voice: "I do something stupid maybe?"

Jen: "It is coming, right?"

Gwendolyn: "Yes. It is… Don't you make me come over there, you little…"

Voice: "SHEESH! Get off my case, Gwendolyn…" I finally got him to walk through my portal.

To the anonymous person's POV…

This could be not so fun, yet it could be. I wanted to help Gwendolyn more than this anyway, but she requested that I must, so, I will. I saw Jen on the opposite end of the portal. She looked pretty cute to me.

Jen: "Oh MY GOD! DAD! Get over here!" Future Kyle came running over.

Future Kyle: "Well, if it isn't past me! How's it been?"

Kyle: "Yep. You got me, future me." We high fived, and pulled each other in, flexing our muscles slightly, making manly sounds.

Future Kyle: "Dude, you haven't aged much since I last saw you."

Kyle: "What's it been for you? 10 years?"

Future Kyle: "Right on the dot, dude."

Jen: "Can I see your Omnitrix?" I turned to her now.

Kyle; "Sure, Jen." She started feeling at it, and was just drooling in awe.

Jen: "This is what's held this family together. The Omnitrix, then the-Oh…"

Kyle: "What?"

Future Kyle: "You'll find out later in the future."

Kenny: "OW! DAD!"

Future Ben: "Kenny, I can't believe you. The second year in a row, and you… Past Kyle!"

Kyle: "Future Ben!" I ran to him, and saw Kenny.

Kyle; "What's his problem?"

Kenny: "Let go! OW!" Future Ben let go.

Future Ben: "Kenny, this is Past Kyle, Kyle, this is my son, Kenny."

Kyle: "Oh."

Kenny: "You're past Uncle Kyle?"

Kyle: "For sure, Kenny. I even have the Omnitrix."

Kenny: "Ooh…"

Julie: "You're past Kyle?"

Kyle: "What the…?"

Future Ben: "This is my wife, Julie."

Kyle: "Oh. Oh! Sorry there Julie, I, uh, just don't remember you from the past is all."

Julie: "That's fine. I can get that."

Gwen: "Uncle Past Kyle… I'm Gwen, their SMART kid."

Kyle: "Yep… saw that coming, guys."

Future Max: "Past Kyle? What's he doing here?"

Jen: "This is my second gift from Mom! I get to see Past Dad for the…"

Kyle: "Please, Jen, call me Kyle, okay? Past Dad seems a little lame to me."

Jen: "Okay, Kyle."

Future Max: "How long can he stay here?"

Future Kyle: "He's staying for a few days. Nothing big."

Future Max: "Okay…"

Kyle: "Future Max… Lost a few pounds, I see?"

Future Max: "Yep… been helping a lot, too. I might add." He stretched out.

Kyle: "Cool. Gwendolyn, you sure you can handle your mission alone?"

Gwendolyn: "Yes. I'll be fine. Be back in a few more days, Jen."

Jen: "Bye, Mom!" Gwendolyn smiled, and the hologram disappeared.

Kyle: "I guess that…" We heard some ringing on the computer.

Kyle: "What the heck?!"

Future Ben: "I got this. Hold on."

Future Ben: "It's a message from Kayla. Should I…"

Kyle: "KAYLA?! You didn't kill her yet?"

Jen: "Why would Dad want to kill Aunt Kayla?"

Future Kyle: "You'll see in a sec, Kyle. Put her on, Ben."

Future Ben: "Okay." Kayla's image appeared on a computer screen.

Future Kayla: "Hey hotstuff! What's been… Ooh! And past hotstuff is here, too! 'Sup, baby?"

Kyle: "What in the name of GOD is going on here?"

Future Kyle: "Kayla and I worked out our differences. Figured out how we could help each other, you know."

Kyle: "Oh… okay, then."

Future Kayla: "So, where's Jenny? It's her B-day y'know!"

Jen: "Right here, Aunt Kayla."

Future Kayla: "Jenny-poo! What's up? School's been going okay?"

Jen: "Aunt Kayla…"

Future Kayla: "What? I can't talk to you?"

Jen: "Not in front of my friends…"

Chris: "Jenny-poo, heh."

Shane: "*Snickering*"

Billy: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Larry: "Oh, that's rich! HAHA!"

Future Kayla: "HEY! SHE'S MY NIECE AND I CAN CALL HER WHATEVER THE D*** HELL I WANT TO!"

Future Kyle: "Kayla! Anger management, remember?"

Future Kayla: "WHAT?! Oh… F***…"

Future Kyle: "And swearing in front of the kids is wrong…"

Future Kayla: "Oh. Darn."

Future Kyle: "That's better, Kayla. Where's your gift?"

Future Kayla: "Mine's coming here right now." It appeared in front of Jen, and she opened it.

Jen: "Aunt Kayla! It's the Sonic Unleahed re-release! YES! With even more features than the first! Thank you!"

Future Kayla: "I knew you'd like it, Jen! I'd better go now though. Azmuth needs me over here for a sec."

Future Azmuth: "KAYLA! I need my bath! NOW!"

Future Kayla: "Ugh…" She transformed to Grey Matter.

Future Grey Matter Kayla: "Coming Azmuth!" She turned off the screen.

Kyle: "Reduced to Azmuth's bathgiver? NICE…"

Future Kyle: "And, the grand finale is my gift. Now, you know your mother and I really were concerned about letting you into the hero biz…"

Jen: "Hadn't noticed, Dad."

Future Kyle: "Fighting aliens is NOT kid's stuff, Jen."

Kyle: "HELLO!?" He stared at me, and I gave him a look.

Future Kyle: "But, anyway… I was going to give you this." He handed her a pod. It opened, revealing an Omnitrix to Jen. She smiled. It clamped onto her wrist.

Jen: "YES!! My very own Omnitrix!" Everyone, including me, crowded to her.

Jen: "This is SO frikkin' cool! Which of your 1,000,908 aliens should I try first?"

Future Kyle: "Which of 10 aliens. I only knew about 10 when I started, and I'm sure you can."

Jen: "Okay… Um… Humongousaur, Terraspin, Way Big, Ooh, X-Plosion, YEAH!"

Future Kyle: "I picked 10 for you already Jen."

Jen: "WHAT?"

Kyle: "Huh?"

Future Kyle: "XLR8 and Big Chill are there. You can get away if you don't think you can handle the aliens you fight."

Jen: "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I will NOT run away from ANYBODY!"

Future Kyle: "You also have Goop, Echo Echo, Buzzshock, Stealth, Humongousaur, and Teleportal. Oh, and Terraspin, and Cutie Pie." Everyone but me backed away from her.

Jen: "DAD! Stealth is useless, other than his ability to slip into floors like a shadow! And Cutie Pie? CUTIE PIE! You KNOW I hate her with a burning passion!"

Future Kyle: "Well, if you don't like it, I can take it back easily enough…"

Jen: "NO! But, we gotta trade off Cutie Pie for, um… uh… Brainstorm at least?"

Future Kyle: "Deal."

Jen: "Let's give this thing a whirl…" She closed her eyes, but wasn't changing.

Jen: "What the heck?"

Future Kyle: "No Master Control until you prove you're ready for it Jen."

Jen: "Aw man!" She manually scrolled through her selection.

Kyle: "Future me, I HAD the Master Control when I started!"

Jen; "Really?"

Kyle: "Yeah Jen. You didn't know that?"

Future Kyle: "But she's new to this!"

Kyle: "I request permission to activate her Master Control, if you wouldn't mind."

Future Kyle: "Um… Fine. Go ahead, see if I care, Past Me." I went Brainstorm, and started getting at her Omnitrix controls.

Brainstorm: "Turn this over here, that over there… Plug in this… Delete alien, insert my DNA, and we are set!"

Jen's Omnitrix: "Alien switching function unlocked. Cutie Pie has been exchanged for Brainstorm as well."

Jen: "thanks, Kyle."

Brainstorm: "'Tis my pleasure. At least she should have that, seeing as I ALSO started out with it, hmm?"

Future Kyle: "Fine. Be that way."

Jen; "Why does my Omnitrix sound female?"

Future Kyle: "You are a girl, right?"

Jen: "Oh. Yeah. Duh!"

Brainstorm; "I see the occasional cluelessness had rubbed off on her, hmm?"

Future Kyle: "Shut up."

Jen: "Here goes." She closed her eyes, the erupted as…

Jen: "HUMONGOUSAUR!!" Everyone looked up at her.

Humongousaur Jen: "Cool…"

Julie: "Wow…"

Future Ben: "Reminds me of Humongousaur Kayla."

Humongousaur Jen: "Duh!" She threw a punch through the air.

Humongousaur Jen: "Feels good to be Humongousaur. Let me try Ultimate!" She slapped her symbol, but nothing happened. I reverted to normal.

Kyle: "Ultimate?"

Future Kyle: "You may or may not see it later."

Humongousaur Jen: "Huh? Thing must be busted." She kept slapping it, but it made no other changes.

Future Kyle: "You can't go Ultimate, Jen. Sorry. Just not ready yet."

Humongousaur Jen: "DAD! You gave me an incomplete Omnitrix?!"

Future Kyle: "I didn't have Ultimate anyone starting out."

Kyle: "Again… What is the 'Ultimate' feature?"

Future Kyle: "Well, if one alien turns out not to be enough, which is rarely… You can transform to Ultimate if you want."

Kyle: "Like Ultimate Cannonbolt? Ultimate Humongousaur? Ultimate Diamondhead even?"

Future Kyle: "Yep. But…" I became Humongousaur, too.

Humongousaur: "Alright! Time to go Ultimate!" I slapped my symbol.

Humongousaur: "Mine's busted too. What's wrong, Omnitrix?"

Omnitrix: "'Ultimate' is not available to this Omnitrix unit."

Humongousaur: "Darn you, Azmuth!!"

Future Kyle: "Azmuth never put in that feature into your Omnitrix."

Humongousaur: "Is there a way to put it in?"

Future Kyle: "Yeah, but I wouldn't try it. It could prove, um, catastrophic to your Omnitrix."

Humongousaur: "Why? Does it not have enough memory or something?"

Future Kyle: "We'd have to completely take your faceplate apart, and re-assemble it with the Ultimate chip inside of it." I reverted to normal.

Kyle: "Well, when we have time, I'd at least like to try it out myself…"

Future Kyle: "We do have an extra Ultimate adapter chip somewhere, so, okay. You can try it out through that."

Humongousaur Jen: "Why not me?"

Future Kyle: "You don't have the experience necessary." Jen reverted to normal.

Jen: "What makes you think… Oh."

Kyle: "Exactly."

Future Kyle: "But if it proves at any point, to overwhelm you, we WILL take it out."

Kyle: "I understand."

Jen: "So, your Omnitrix isn't complete, either, Kyle?"

Kyle; "No, I guess not."

Future Kyle: "It's okay. I kicked everyone's butt even then, right Past Me?"

Kyle: "You bet. I might not even need this Ultimate thing." The alarm went off on us.

Future Kyle: "Ben? Who's up for some butt-kicking today?"

Future Ben: "He's out by the bridge." Both future me and I turned into XLR8.

Future XLR8 and XLR8: "We're ready to go." Jen transformed, too.

XLR8 Jen: "Me, too, guys. Let's kick this guy's butt!" All three of us zoomed off out of the building, heading for the bridge.

At the bridge…

The monster that was there was destroying parts of the bridge, and Future me had the lead with Jen and I just slightly behind him.

XLR8: "So, can I at least 'see' Ultimate in action with somebody here?"

Future XLR8: "Eh, why not? I don't see why it's a problem."

XLR8 Jen: "Prepare to be amazed on that, Kyle. He will not only amaze you, but he will just outright destroy the guy!"

XLR8: "Well then. What are we waiting for?"

Future XLR8: "Everyone jump!" We jumped up when the monster hurled a black glob at us. I went Heatblast, and shot a fireball into him, then Jen went Terraspin, and became a top, flying right into the monster, sending him flying backwards quite a ways.

Heatblast: "Who's this guy, Jen?"

Terraspin Jen: "This one's Terraspin. You could probably be him if you wanted to."

Heatblast: "I'll try it later."

Future XLR8: "Okay Past Me. Don't blink." He slapped his symbol, and his helmet opened, making his jaw grow out into a raptor jaw, and his tail got longer, growing spikes out of it. His back grew spikes, and his muscles started bulking out more. His final bit of it was growing a few inches taller.

Future XLR8: "ULTIMATE XLR8!!!!" He zoomed out at the monster quicker than even XLR8 could, and started pummeling the monster so fast, the slop making him up was flying in all directions. He then threw the monster up, then barraged the monster with a ton of kicking attacks, smashing him into the ground. He then got out a Null Void egg, and out the monster into it.

Future Ultimate XLR8: "How was that, Past me?"

Heatblast: "He just… he never stood a chance!!"

Terraspin Jen: "That's just the start of the Ultimate mode, too." I looked at him, and he smiled.

Heatblast: "I am so jealous…"

Future Ultimate XLR8: "Well, I can hold it as long as I want, but your Omnitrix might not be able to."

Heatblast: "Why?"

Future Ultimate XLR8: "Well, at the most, if you even could take the stress Ultimate gives you, it would last 5 minutes."

Heatblast: "5 minutes. That's short."

Future Ultimate XLR8: "Exactly. You'd have to work fast. Extremely fast."

Heatblast: "I'll keep that in mind."

Terraspin Jen: "Yeah… I will too." She went XLR8, I went XLR8 again, and Future me turned back to regular XLR8.

Future XLR8: "We got another call just now anyway. Come on." He zoomed off, and Jen and I followed behind.

XLR8 Jen: "So, you might not be able to take the stress of Ultimate?"

XLR8: "I hope that I can…"

Future XLR8: "We'll try, but I won't guarantee anything positive, okay?"

XLR8: "Yes. I understand."

XLR8 Jen: "We're here!" She pointed up. We stopped.

Future XLR8: "You two go up there by yourselves. I want to see how well you can perform as a team."

XLR8: "Whaddaya say, Jen?"

XLR8 Jen: "What if he's…"

Future XLR8: "You have past me with you. You'll be safe." I nodded, and became Diamondhead.

XLR8 Jen: "Maybe we can replace Stealth with Diamondhead, too."

Future XLR8: "Nice try."

XLR8 Jen: "Darn it…"

Diamondhead: "I'm sure we can handle this guy together. Come on."

XLR8 Jen: "Okay. Let's do this!" She became Goop, and was soon as I stopped ascending, she charged out at the new bad guy, and wrapped herself around him, making him fall to the ground. I jumped up, and slammed him as hard as I could, and he urled me off of him, sending Jen's UFO flying outwards. She re-gathered all of her goop, then became Big Chill, and shot her ice breath at him, freezing him up. I shot diamond shards at him while he was frozen down, but he busted out, and charged right at me. Jen became Terraspin, and charged right into him, sending him flying backwards away from me.

Terraspin Jen: "Don't worry. I have your back, Kyle."

Diamondhead: "No kidding. Let us do a Terraspin double attack!" I transformed into Terraspin myself.

Terraspin: "Double Terra Spin Attack!" We each became tops, and charged at the monster, ramming him at full speed. I then jumped back up, and slammed on top of him. Jen tackled him down on the other side. We landed on top of each other, spinning on top of each other, then I jumped off of her, and we became normal.

Terraspin: "I LOVE this guy!"

Terraspin Jen: "So do I!" The monster charged at us again. I transformed into Fourarms, and charged at him at full speed, ramming him. Jen transformed to XLR8, then zoomed off behind him, and barraged him with kicks, until I became Spitter, and blasted him off. Then, we both became Buzzshock, and shocked him, knocking him out cold. Future me came back up, and put that monster in another Null Void egg.

Future XLR8: "You two have done extremely well. You did better than I thought, Jen. I don't see why I had doubts in you at all."

Buzzshock Jen: "Really, Dad?"

Future XLR8: "Yep. And Past Me, nice use of Terraspin there."

Buzzshock: "Eh, I figure these things out quickly." Jen and I went XLR8.

Future XLR8: "Let's go back. Max has to chamber these Null Void eggs anyway."

Later…

Future Max and Future Ben were on the base computer while Julie was playing with Ship. All three of us re-entered into the room, and reverted to normal.

Jen: "That was awesome! That last guy we got on the way back was just too easy!"

Kyle: "I know! You never get bad guys like that with me."

Future Kyle: "Hey Max, could you put these three in the Null Void for us?"

Future Max: "How was your first day as partners?"

Jen: "It was fun! Dad let me get my own spotlight!"

Future Ben: "Really?"

Jen: "Yeah, Uncle Ben! You should've been there! I kicked so much butt!"

Julie: "That's nice of you, Kyle."

Future Kyle: "Well, gotta let them do it themselves sometimes, y'know?" A pink flash appeared next to us, and there was Gwendolyn.

Future Kyle: "Honey! How did this search go?"

Gwendolyn: "No new leads on him. Not even Argit saw him recently."

Future Kyle: "He's somewhere. Don't give up."

Gwendolyn: "But I've searched nearly the whole universe already. Maybe he really is dead."

Future Kyle: "It's okay, honey. I miss him, too. Really."

Gwendolyn: "I don't doubt that, Kyle."

Jen: "Mom! Look!"

Gwendolyn: "JJ!" She hugged Jen, then set her down.

Gwendolyn: "JJ, is that an…"

Jen: "Omnitrix? Yeah. It is. I got it today."

Gwendolyn: "Really?" She looked at future me, slightly angry.

Kyle: "Oh no…"

Gwendolyn: "I thought you said we'd give it to her when she was 13!"

Future Kyle: "I was, but I finally choked, and…"

Gwendolyn: "You always choke! YOU ALWAYS CHOKE! That's what Kevin had that you didn't he always did what he was going to do, whenever it happened! You just say it, and half the time, you don't follow through!"

Future Kyle: "Gwendolyn, I…"

Gwendolyn: "Don't you 'Gwendolyn, I' me, Kyle! I f I found a way to keep Kyuubi from getting out, then I can surely keep you shut forever!"

Jen: "MOM! STOP IT!" She transformed to Echo Echo, then screamed it out at her.

Gwendolyn: "Jen, honey… Daddy just…"

Echo Echo Jen: "Don't YOU talk to me like I'm 5 anymore, Mom! You were gone most of my childhood searching through the universe for some 'Kevin' guy! If he isn't anywhere in the universe, He's probably just not here! Give it up, and stop fighting with Dad! I'm sick of it!"

Kyle: "OW! My ears!"

Echo Echo Jen: "Sorry…"

Gwendolyn: "Don't you raise your voice to me…" She became Humongousaur, and stared back down at Gwendolyn.

Gwendolyn: "You let her become Humongousaur, AND you installed the Master Control?"

Future Kyle: "Past me's fault on the Master Control." I waved to her nervously.

Humongousaur Jen: "Mom, just don't, okay? Don't fight with Dad. Or you'll have to deal with me!" She reverted to normal, then ran off to me, and hugged me.

Kyle: "Jen?"

Jen: "Follow me to my room, Kyle. I want to talk with you."

Kyle; "Okay." I patted her back, and she led me off into the hallway. Gwendolyn was still standing there, looking shocked.

Future Ben: "Maybe you should listen to her, Gwendolyn. You two STILL fight. It's lasted since Kyle was 18 and you were 15. Maybe it's time to just let go, and start to get into JJ's life, huh?"

Julie: "I couldn't have said it better myself, Ben."

Ship: "Shipship!"

Future Max: "She does love you, Gwendolyn. She just doesn't want you two to fight like that."

Future Kyle: "I just wanted to give Jen a chance, and she proved herself. Clearly, Gwendolyn."

Gwendolyn: "I may be a cosmic mana-master, but… I don't know anything!" She took off for her room.

Future Kyle: "I'd better leave her alone for a while. She's unreasonable like that."

Ship: "Ship…"

Julie: "I know Ship. I know."

Future Ben: "I'll get back to the computer, okay?"

Future Kyle: "Okay."

In Jen's room, she was still teary-eyed.

Kyle; "Look, Jen, I may be older, but even I don't know what's going on with those two. All I say is, just try to let them sort it out."

Jen: "I have tried. Look what's happened!"

Kyle: "I'm sure they'll reason it through, somehow."

Jen: "Kyle, you're cool. You know that?"

Kyle: "That's what most people say about me."

Jen: "Well, I'd better go. Dad's worried."

Kyle; "I'll go with you." We went, and saw Future me cooking as Heatblast.

Kyle: "Future Me?"

Future Heatblast: "What?! I can cook!" Jen laughed.

Julie: "He insisted, Jen."

Jen: "Really?"

Julie: "Yes. I know I usually do it, but, we're going to have to let him do it tonight, okay?"

Jen: "Okay! It'd better be tastier than Great Grandpa's crap!"

Kyle; "It may. I'm curious." He set it out for us.

Future Heatblast: "Enjoy."

Kyle; "I'm game." I picked up a pizza he made, then bit down, and swallowed it.

Kyle: "MMMMMM-MMMM!"

Jen: "Okay…" She took a very small bite of her stake, and opened her eyes wide.

Jen: "This is… Sweet!" She started chowing down with me.

Future Heatblast: "Julie, maybe I should cook more often?"

Julie: "She's your kid. Not mine, Kyle."

Future Heatblast: "I'll take that as a yes." He reverted to normal, and started eating as well.

Future Kyle: "Ooh…" He continued eating. We all were done now.

Jen: "I am stuffed!"

Future Kyle: "Past Me, you may be a good fighter, but can you handle the Ultimate?"

Kyle: "Future me, Let's do it." He removed the faceplate, then went Grey Matter, and took it apart.

Future Grey Matter: "Ben, the Ultimate chip, if you would?"

Future Ben: "You may." He handed him the chip, and future me took out some other chip, and adapted the Ultimate chip into the bottom of it. He reassembled the faceplate, and plugged it back in.

Future Grey Matter: "Anything?"

Kyle: "Not yet." He reverted to normal after hopping off of my hand.

Future Kyle: "Come on." We followed him, and we were in a training room.

Kyle: "What's this for exactly?'

Future Kyle: "This training room is where I practice using all of my aliens in combat situations. Everything is turned off for the moment so you're not in any immediate danger, okay?"

Kyle: "Okay. Now what?"

Future Kyle: "Transform to anyone now, okay?"

Kyle; "Here goes." I transformed into Humongousaur.

Future Kyle: "Any signs of stress yet?"

Humongousaur: "Everything's still fine now."

Future Kyle: "Good. Now, to activate the Ultimate function, just slap down the symbol on your chest." I nodded, gulped, and slapped it. My body turned green, and started growing spikes, and a shell, along with my tail growing a spiked ball at the end. I grew slightly bigger, and more armor grew on my head.

Humongousaur: "ULTIMATE HUMONGOUSAUR!!!"

Future Max: "He seems to still be in control, and nothing is happening to his vital signs."

Future Kyle: "Good. Any stress at all?"

Ultimate Humongousaur: "No… Not at all. Sweet! What can I do now?" I looked down at my symbol.

Ultimate Humongousaur: "Omnitrix, what can I do now?"

Omnitrix: "It is possible to shoot missiles out of your hands, you can now grow to 120 feet tall, and you are stronger than ever."

Ultimate Humongousaur: "Now THAT is cool."

Omnitrix: "This new Ultimate data cannot be sustained for long, however. You have 5 minutes to do what you wish. This Omnitrix is not completely compatible with this new data."

Ultimate Humongousaur: "What happens if I go beyond that?"

Omnitrix: "You will revert to the normal form. It will then be 10 minutes to recharge for another Ultimate upgrade use, and you can only use it three times per earth day."

Ultimate Humongousaur: "Great. As if I don't have enough to worry about with Kyuubi."

Future Kyle: "Don't worry about it, man. I'm sure you got it down."

Ultimate Humogousaur: "For sure.' I reverted to normal.

Later, the alert went back on.

Kyle: "Who the hell is dumb enough to attack us here?"

Jen: "Well, everyone thinks they have something to prove sometimes."

Future Kyle: "Let's get ready." An explosion came from a wall. When I looked again at the wreckage…

Kevin 11: "Miss me?"

Future Kyle: "Kevin?!"

Jen: "That guy's ugly… How could Mom ever waste time searching for THAT hideous freak?"

Kevin 11: "SHUT UP!" He shot fireballs at us, and we dodged each one.

Jen: "Oh yeah. It's Humongousaur time!"

Future Kyle: "No. This is personal Jen. Go to your room."

Jen: "I thought we were a team!"

Kyle: "I want to try and help you!"

Future Kyle: "This is personal, past me. Go with Jen to her room."

Kyle: "But if it's your fight, it's…"

Future Kyle: "NOT this time. GO! Both of you!" I went Ghostfreak, and grabbed Jen.

Ghostfreak: "We'd better go, Jen."

Jen: "But…"

Ghostfreak; "He's got Kevin! Are we gonna argue about this?"

Jen: "But, we're a team! We fight bad guys together!"

Ghostfreak: "He says this is personal. Let him handle it." I stopped when I got to her room, and set her down.

Jen: "Kyle…"

Ghostfreak: "Look. I know me enough to know, if something is personal, you stay away from me!"

Jen: "Okay…" She started pouting.

Ghostfreak: "Oh boy…"

Future Me's POV…

Past Me got Jen out of there. That was good. I didn't want her to be hurt.

Kevin: "So, wondering why I'm like this again?" I transformed into Fourarms.

Future Fourarms: "I'm wondering how you got out of the Null Void in the first place!"

Kevin: "It's obvious, dipstick. I re-opened my own portal, and got out!"

Future Fourarms; "Well, I hope you remember my Ultimate forms, Kev. This one's gonna be a keeper!" I slapped my symbol down, and started growing up to 20 feet tall, and I got more bulky with each extra foot. My head actually grew some hair out of my head, and they were getting spiky. My final part of the transformation was growing larger fangs out of my mouth.

Future Fourarms: "ULTIMATE FOURARMS!"

Kevin: "Bring it! YAAHHH!" He charged at me, and struck me across my chest with his diamond blade, but I was un-phased. I punched him with my two left arms, and jumped out at him, growing two hammers out of my top arms, and slamming him through the ceiling. We hit the Null Void unit on the ground below, then I tossed him out into the room.

Kevin: "Nice one, Hero of Heroes. We're exactly where we need to be. The Null Void chamber!"

Future Ultimate Fourarms: "You're in for a hell of a surprise, Kev!"

Kevin: "HEY! It's gone! Where is it?!"

Future Ultimate Fourarms: "After Animo broke in, I hid the containment unit. Now, how about explaining why you attacked me out of thin air like that!"

Kevin: "I like my eggs FRIED!" He shot a fireball at me, destroying the wall next to him. Suddenly, I saw a Humongousaur come rampaging at Kevin at 20 feet tall, straight through the wall, charging at Kevin.

Future Ultimate Fourarms: "JEN!"

Humogousaur Jen: "You're gonna pay for attacking us like that! RAGH!!!" She brought her arms down, but he managed to dodge her attack, then past me, as Cannonbolt, tackled him into the wall.

Kevin; "See you freaks later!" He took off through the hole his fireball made.

Humongousaur Jen: "DARN! He got away!"

Cannonbolt: "Man that sucks."

Future Ultimate Fourarms: "What are you two doing here? You made Kevin get away!" I reverted to normal. They also reverted to normal.

Kyle: "Well, Future Me, I couldn't really keep her in the room…"

Jen; "Plus, I was curious."

Future Kyle: " Jen, just trust me when I say you can't help me out. It's your own safety."

Jen: "But I have the second most powerful weapon in the universe! The Omnitrix!"

Future Kyle: "It's not the tool; it's the person behind the tool."

Kyle: "Yeah, whatever."

Future Kyle: "You should know that more than anyone else, here, Past Me."

Kyle: "If we're talking the most powerful weapon in the universe, it's the tool."

Jen: "I have to go back to bed anyway. I'm tired…"

Kyle: "Sounds like a good idea to me, too."

The next day… (Back to Past Kyle's view)

Jen was out on her new hoverboard, flying it through the city, with me following behind as Jetray.

Jen: "You really have to keep following me, Kyle?"

Jetray: "I want to see the city. I never really did, before."

Jen: "Just try not to get in my way. My Karate class is today."

Jetray: "What are you?"

Jen: "Black Belt. Getting second degree soon."

Jetray: "Wow. Awesome!"

Jen: "Tell me about it."

Jetray: "You do still remember what Future me said, right?"

Jen: "Yeah, I remember. No transformations in class…"

Jetray: "Exactly."

Jen: "I don't need them to beat anyone in my class anyway. I'm the best."

Jetray: "Can I watch?"

Jen: "Sure. At least someone will be there."

Jetray: "Sweet!" When we landed in front of the building, we saw Gwendolyn inside.

Jetray: "Gwendolyn?"

Gwendolyn: "Jen, I decided to come and watch you today."

Jen: "That's the first time you ever did that, Mom!"

Jetray: "Aren't you supposed to be… um… finding Kevin?"

Gwendolyn: "Ah, I took a day off today."

Jen: "Sweet!" She ran to the back of the dojo, where I assumed locker rooms were, and I reverted to normal, sitting next to Gwendolyn.

Gwendolyn: "Hey, Kyle?"

Kyle: "Huh?"

Gwendolyn: "Did you, Jen and Future You really see Kevin last night?"

Kyle: "Yeah, we did."

Gwendolyn: "So he really is here! Oh boy!"

Kyle: "But he didn't leave anything behind. Tracking him still won't be easy for ya, from what Future Me told me."

Gwendolyn: "Oh. Do you like the ultimate feature?"

Kyle: "It's okay. I can only use it three times a day for five minutes, and it needs a 10 minute recharge for each deactivation of it."

Gwendolyn: "Well, I decided to be more involved in JJ's life. She never really had her Mom involved. Now, she will!"

Kyle: "She's 10, though, You can't treat her like a 5-year-old, or whatever."

Gwendolyn: "I understand that, Kyle. I really do."

Kyle: "Okay. Just to tell you, though, she's taking me on a real tour of this city today."

Gwendolyn: "Excellent!"

Kyle: "So, this is gonna be cool, right?"

Gwendolyn: "If she's as good as I am, then yes."

Kyle: "Sweetness…" Both Gwendolyn and I watched her class, starting with warm-up sessions. It then went to the teaching of new forms to the different students. Jen excelled greatly in all of this. They went to drills next, which I didn't pay a hell of a lot of attention to, but I watched them, in general. Luckily, we came to the favorite part of class I liked. Sparring. Jen just owned her partner so bad, it was no contest. Everyone else seemed to be of nearly the same skill level, as her class was all black belt kids. The class ended, with, of course, bowing to the teacher, bowing to everyone else, then leaving. Jen jumped to Gwendolyn's lap after she got out of the locker room.

Jen:"Mom, you were actually there for once. I've never been so in the zone before!"

Kyle: "Nice stuff out there!"

Jen: "You're a black belt, too, right, Kyle?"

Kyle; "Yeah, but, I'm very rusty on my skills. I haven't fought anything as a human."

Gwendolyn: "Well, how about Cash those years back?"

Kyle: "He didn't know anything about fighting. Duh. Even a rusty Karate student could beat him."

Gwendolyn: "No kidding."

Jen: "Well, there's a private room here our Sensei lets us use whenever we want. It's right near his office."

Kyle: "Really? I wonder how much I actually still know."

Jen: "I think you still remember some stuff. Come on."

Gwendolyn: "Be careful with him, JJ!"

Jen: "Don't worry. He'll still be alive, Mom."

Gwendolyn: "I'll see you two later. I have to see Grandpa for something."

Kyle: "Okay!" She left through the door Jen and I came in earlier.

Jen: "You're going to have to follow me, okay?"

Kyle: "Okay." She got me into some gloves, and workout shorts, just to make sure I was still okay on how to get gloves on. She also made me take my shoes and socks off.

Kyle: "I think I can put on these shorts, okay?"

Jen: "Just making sure the gloves fit! I'll be back in a few minutes. Get in the ring right there."

Kyle: "It is safe, right?"

Jen: "Yeah. Don't worry about it!" I took a deep breath, and got into the ring, nervous. I knew she'd be fine, but I didn't want to be too hurt in the ring. Plus, she could try some advanced ground moves I don't even know, plus, I could have a few bloody spots on my face or something. Well…

Kyle: "Here goes something…"

Jen: "Okay! I'm ready now!" She hopped in, with the gloves on, her jacket off, no shuriken on her back, no socks or shoes on, and she had on some weird skirt for some reason.

Kyle: "What's with the skirt?"

Jen: "It's just there for show."

Kyle: "Oh. "

Jen: "Ready whenever you are, Kyle."

Kyle: "Okay. As I said before. Here goes something!" I took a deep breath, and did a bow to her.

Jen: "Oh, wasn't expecting that." She did it as well, though, I think. I got in a guard stance, and so did she.

Jen; "You still know how to guard stance. That's good."

Kyle: "That's cool."

Jen: "We actually gonna do a little fighting or what?"

Kyle: "Of course!" I went at her, throwing a punch, and she moved to the opposite side. She nailed me in the gut next. Man! That actually kinda hurt!

Jen: "Still know how to punch. Blocking is still questionable, though."

Kyle: "You can't totally block when you're throwing a punch, I thought."

Jen: "Oh. Duh…" She tried to hit me with an uppercut, but I moved to the side, and tried to do a roundhouse to her head. She ducked under it, and I brought my leg down as an axe kick when I saw her try it, but she sweep kicked me, toppling me over. She got on top of me, in a full mount, and started going at my face with punches. I brought my hands in front of my face, blocking her attacks, though.

Jen: "You're just too slow is all, dude. I'm easily able to predict what you're gonna try! What the…" I wrapped my legs around her arms.

Jen: "What's this!?"

Kyle: "One of my own patented made up moves, Jen! Now, I'm gonna turn this around!" I got up on my belly, and punched her across the face, finally landing a decent blow to her. She did a head butt, making me let go, then she pulled me on top of her, getting me into a guard move.

Kyle; "Ouch…"

Jen: "No rules, except no alien transformations!"

Kyle: "So I've noticed!" I tried moving my legs, noticing she trapped them, as well.

Kyle: "What the heck?!"

Jen: "Nice going, Kyle. Fell into another trap of mine."

Kyle: "Oh you little…" I got my arms out, but she grabbed both of them, and made me hit myself with them.

Kyle; "OW!"

Jen: "Part of an alien martial art I learned. New?"

Kyle: "DARN IT!" I head butted her this time, making her let go completely, then I got to my feet again, and got my elbow ready for another attack.

Kyle: "Polaris Pile Driver!!!" I dropped to the ground, landing in her gut with it.

Jen: "OW!"

Kyle: "Not so good on the receiving end, huh?" She wrapped her arms and legs around me again.

Kyle: "Hey!"

Jen: "Not so cool the other way, is it?" Her legs were holding mine down with such force, I couldn't believe it. Her arms were also around my neck. I started pulling on her arms, but they wouldn't really budge much. She got one arm one my head, and another around my neck tightly.

Kyle: "Oh God… I know what this is now…"

Jen: "Yeah I thought you knew this move well." She started pushing my head, and pulling down on my neck.

Kyle: "AGH! TOO… *coughing*" I was pulling on her arms as hard as I could now; trying to get at least some pressure off of me, but it wasn't helping a hell of a lot.

Kyle: "AGH… This is… *cough* too much… I can't…"

Jen: "Come on… Suffocate already…" I then bit her arm on my neck, and jumped out of her choking instantly, and immediately felt the air flow to my lungs again.

Jen: "Well, I see you know about the Pisciss Volannis biting technique. That's strange."

Kyle: "Ow… I… I… need a few seconds to…"

Jen: "Not just yet!" She kicked me across the face, and I stumbled to still stay on my feet. I got back up, then charged at her with a flying side kick this time. She moved out of the way, but then I moved through the air, round house kicking her head. She fell back a few inches, then I tackled her into the corner of the ring. She pulled my arms up, holding them back against me.

Kyle: "What the… give me my arms back!!"

Jen: "Sorry. I didn't say I was going easy on you. But you are doing better than everyone else in my class." She was slowly pushing my head down against the bottom of the floor, and I was resisting her as best I could, then she kneed me in the face! OUCH! She hurled me off, then kicked me in the gut, and back-fisted me across my cheek. My eyes opened up, finally, and I caught her next punch at me, and gave her an uppercut, then elbowed her in the face. I then started barraging her with punches, until she caught both of them, and we were pushing against each other. She kneed me in the gut, then pushed me back onto the ground, where I hated being while in this match. She got in a mount again, but I managed to get her in a guard this time, and I grabbed her arm, then placed it over her head, and moved one of my legs under her chin, and started pushing down on my knee from where her head was. She tried punching my face a few times, but I still held on to her, until she punched my nose, and got free, standing up again, kicking at me. I was kicking at her to get some distance away, and when she got far away enough, I flipped back up, and punched her across the face. A bell went off.

Kyle: "Huh? What does that mean?"

Jen: "It means round one is over. Nice moves there, Kyle."

Kyle: "Oh my face. Did you HAVE to get me with your knee there? Ow…"

Jen: "There are two more rounds coming, if you want to go longer."

Kyle: "Are you satisfied with me yet?"

Jen: "Yeah. You put up a decent fight, I must admit."

Kyle: "Then I wanna go… Ow…"

Jen: "I said I wasn't gonna go easy on you." We left, changed back into our original clothes. I was Jetray, following her on her hoverboard now.

Jetray: "Even as Jetray my face is sore. Ouch…" Another kid on a hoverboard flew by us.

Kid: "Cool board! Can it do this?" He jumped off of it, and it saved him, while he did more tricks on it, then looked all triumphant. Jen transformed to Big Chill.

Big Chill Jen: "But can you do this?" She shot ice breath out from a pipe, making a ramp on it, grinding along it, then launching herself off, and got back on the board, wrapping her cloak around her, grinding against another building, and regaining control near me. We high fived, and the kid was smiling. We were now sitting on the Kyle 1,000,908 statue.

Kid: "You won. Kinda cheated, but I'd accept that as a loss. Name's Devlin."

Jen: "Jen Tennyson."

Jetray: "And I'm Past Kyle." I reverted to normal to show him.

Devlin: "And you got an Omnitrix I see. It looks different from your Dad's."

Jen: "I know! It's how he first started off! And I can't go Ultimate!"

Kyle: "What a drag, huh?"

Devlin: "Still cool."

Jen: "What would be cool was if I could do everything he could. Otherwise, I'm not him."

Devlin: "Yours too? Join the club."

Kyle: "I'm a drag as an adult, I know."

Future Kyle's voice through the Omnitrix: "Jen, Past Me, better come back. It's dinner time."

Jen: "We'll see ya later, Devlin."

Kyle: "Yeah. Catch ya later!" I went Jetray again to follow behind her on the hoverboard. He turned his head to look at Future Me's statue.

The next day, Same old routine, as usual. I watched Jen's next class with Gwendolyn, who still hasn't found Kevin, surprisingly. Jen and I had another match after her class, going for all three rounds, with Gwendolyn as ref/judge. It was a long three rounds. 5 minutes each, to be exact. I was already panting by the end of the second one. The third one was just… ugh… but, I enjoyed it as best I could. Jen seemed to be tired by then, as well, so we were in the same boat.

Gwendolyn: "And the winner is…" We both gulped.

Gwendolyn: "Both of you!"

Kyle: "You're kidding!"

Gwendolyn: "I totaled up the points. From all three rounds. Jen was winning first…

Jen: "YES!"

Gwendolyn: "Kyle was catching up and excelling over her the 2nd round…"

Kyle: "Hell yeah!"

Jen: "Whatever."

Gwendolyn: "And right at the end bell, the points totaled up exactly. If only either of you two got in one more…"

Kyle: "OUCH!" She had gave me an uppercut.

Jen: "How about now?"

Gwendolyn: "You did that AFTER the final bell. Doesn't count."

Jen: "Darn it!"

Kyle: "I'm just glad I could keep up with her this time… Ow… that knee to my face trick again…"

Gwendolyn: "Yes… Ow indeed."

Jen: "And now, I have to take off again." We changed our clothes for the second time, and left. As usual, with me as Jetray, following Jen on her hoverboard.

Jetray: "Why do you keep doing that knee to the face trick?"

Jen: "It's supposed to guarantee a quick win!"

Jetray: "And how do I know you weren't holding back just to make me look good?"

Jen: "I wasn't. If I was, I wouldn't have gone for the knee to the face trick."

Jetray: "Wow. I still remember that 'Boot to the Head' moment I did on the second round."

Jen: "That actually still hurts, slightly."

Jetray: "Slightly? I owned your butt in that round thanks to that!"

Jen: "I was dazed. So what?"

Jetray: "Well… hey, Devlin!"

Jen: "Devlin? Where?"

Devlin: "Right here!" He was right next to me.

Jen: "Oh. There you are, dude."

Jetray: "'Sup, man?"

Devlin: "So, I heard the Null Void chamber was moved? That true?"

Jen: "Yeah. It was. Why?"

Devlin: "Any idea where it is?"

Jen: "No… Why?"

Devlin: "Just curious."

Jetray: "Wait a second. I just had a brainstorm."

Jen: "What was that?"

Jetray: "He's been giving Null Void eggs to Max, so… It's in the RV?"

Jen: "There is no way he could… or could he?"

Devlin: "What?"

Jen: "Kyle, Devlin, follow me. I know where it is!" She sped off, and Devlin and I continued behind her, then we got behind the RV, watching Max leave.

Kyle: "He's out! Now, we sneak in."

Jen: "Voice recognition! Tennyson 4!" The RV door opened, and all three of us walked in.

Jen: "We're gonna have to find some sort of switch to the Null Void unit around here. Gotta spped this up a bit!" She transformed into Echo Echo, then multiplied into 3 of her, splitting up.

Kyle: "There's no need for that." I went Brainstorm.

Brainstorm: "Excuse me, kindly Echo Jen." I went up to the control pad, and pushed a button, opening a door to an elevator. We then went down it.

Brainstorm: "What a lame excuse of a hiding place. Someone would think to look here eventually."

Echo Echo Jen: "Tell me about it."

Devlin: "I got this."

Brainstorm: "If you would kindly step away from the control panel, then… Oh my GOD!!!" Devlin transformed into Mutant Kevin!"

Echo Echo Jen: "You're… Kevin?" He shot diamond shards at both of us, trapping us to the walls.

Devlin 11: "Guess again, losers." He hit the release button, and the door opened, the closed, releasing… KEVIN!"

Kevin: "Hello son."

Devlin 11: "Hey, Dad." Kevin was still smiling, then he looked at us.

Kevin: "Which one of these two is Kyle?"

Devlin 11: "The Brainstorm one."

Kevin: "Sweet. I'll have one F***ING good time!" I went Goop, and got out of the diamond holder I was in, then Jen used Big Chill to phase out of hers.

Goop: "Jen, go and warn Future Me! I got this!"

Big Chill Jen: "Not this time you don't! I'm helping you out this time!"

Goop: "I'm the better fighter! Just go!" Devlin ran in front of Jen as she was about to leave.

Devlin 11: "Well, well, well, Jen. Trapped, huh?"

Big Chill Jen: "Not this time!" She transformed to Stealth, a Shadow Heartless, and dropped into the floor, going under Devlin.

Kevin: "Stop her!"

Devlin 11: "I will alright!" He ran out that door.

Kevin: "Well, Kyle. It may just be you from the past, but I know if I kill you, Future You goes with you." He touched the ground, and absorbed the metal floor.

Goop: "That's new. But it ain't gonna help ya!" I transformed to Rath.

Rath: "Let me tell you something, Kevin 11! I'm gonna mess you up like I should have as Future Me!"

Kevin: "You made NO sense there, dude."

Rath: "I know!" I charged towards him, and I saw him go at XLR8 speed, and he tackled me from behind, making me land in the wall behind me.

Rath: "Oh… How can you run so fast?"

Kevin: "I absorbed XLR8's speed, remember?"

Rath: "Time to match speed, with speed!" I became XLR8, and ran at him at full force. He also charged at me, and we exchanged blows until he bashed me into the ceiling above, and I landed back on the ground.

Kevin: "Face it. I have both XLR8's speed, and Fourarms' raw power. I'm invincible."

XLR8: "Then it's time to go Ultimate!" I slapped my symbol, and experienced the same changes future me did.

Ultimate XLR8: "I got you this time, Kevin!"

Kevin: "If that's how you want to be, then fine." We dashed towards each other again, and we were perfectly even now. We eventually separated, and I got behind him, then spun my tail around, whipping him across, into the wall where I landed as Rath. I spun around in a centered tornado, then the spikes I had on my tail were launching off of it like missiles, getting Kevin each time. They pierced through his armor, and I managed to break it off with one last kick to the gut.

Kevin: "Of course. Even I forget that the Ultimate power makes you extremely hard to beat."

Ultimate XLR8: "Now, for the grand finale!" I charged towards him again, preparing to punch him in the face, but the Ultimate symbol wore off, and I went back to regular XLR8, crashing into Kevin. He hurled me off, and I landed on the floor, slightly hurt.

Kevin: "Past you really can't keep Ultimate on for a good long while, huh?"

XLR8: "How did 5 minutes go by that quickly?!"

Kevin: "I see your speed is as good as Future You's. Let's try for Strength!" He transformed into the form seen in Ken 10 now.

Kevin: "Kyle 1,000,908, meet Kevin 1,000,909!" He whipped out his tentacle, slamming the floor. I dodged it, then transformed into Humongousaur.

Humongousaur: "Okay. Now, I'm pissed." I grew to 30 feet tall, and charged at him, but he flew upwards, and landed a blow on my head. I punched him, sending him flying, but even then, he recovered, and wrapped his Upgrade/XLR8 tentacle around my chest, and shocked me with it, reducing me to 12 feet tall, then throwing me into the ceiling, and slamming me back into the floor, where I was reverted back to normal.

Kyle: "RRGH… *Gasp*"

Kevin 1,000,909: "Now, I can finish you, once and for all!" He felt a shock hit his back.

Brainstorm Jen: "Kevin 1,000,909, if I may request that you STOP attacking my Dad, I suggest that you do it now!"

Devlin 11: "You were going to KILL him?!"

Kevin 1,000,909: "What made you think I wasn't? He left me back there on purpose in the Null Void for 22 straight years! Now, I'll make sure he pays the price! PERMANENTLY!" I transformed back into Humongousaur, and smashed him through the ceiling, jumping up after him.

Brainstorm Jen: "Do you see now why this is wrong?"

Devlin 11: "We can at least try to convince him he's wrong, right?" Jen went Big Chill.

Big Chill Jen: "I hope so. Otherwise, Dad's life is in Jeopardy." They took off through the hole I made, and saw him just now hurl me into a building.

Kevin 1,000,909: "Face it, Kyle. You're helpless to stop me!"

Humongousaur: "Not when I Ultimate myself up!" I slapped my symbol down, and grew larger, with some new green coloring and spikes.

Ultimate Humongousaur: "Meet Ultimate Humongousaur!"

Kevin 1,000,909: "I know what he does. Don't start monologuing about how you're going to kick my a**, either."

Ultimate Humogousaur: "Good. Then we can skip right to the part where I beat you!" I shot out missiles at Kevin, but he made it through them, and I grew to 60 feet tall this time, charging for him as well, and I smashed him into the air. Jen took off, and shot ice breath at him, but he busted out, and tried to attack her, when Devlin smashed the side of him into the ground. I then shot my missiles at him into the wreckage, but he busted out, even more angry than before.

Kevin 1,000,909: "You're only making me mad, KIDS!" He flew out at me again, and I grew up to my full 120 feet height, and strated attacking him, and pounded him into the ground. Jen transformed into terraspin, and became her top mode, and spun out at the wreckage, and tackled Kevin in the chest, then launched herself off, when Devlin charged into him, and punched him across the face, sending him flying into a wall again.

Terraspin Jen: "We got him this time?"

Devlin 11: "I don't know anymore, guys…"

Ultimate Humogousaur: "God, he's gonna be pissed if he gets back out of…" I was reverted back to normal Humongousaur at 60 feet tall now.

Humognousaur: "Aw come on! That was SO not 5 minutes!"

Terraspin Jen: "We'd better be ready. He's coming back for another round…" He busted out of the wreckage again.

Kevin 1,000,909: "I didn't even feel a scratch that time. You may want to try harder." I transformed to Way Big.

Way Big: **"OKAY, KEVIN! NOW, I'M PISSED!!!"**I charged at him now, Jen became Humongousaur at 40 feet tall, and Devlin once again charged with us.

Kevin 1,000,909: "AGH!" He used a sonic scream attack, and we each sunk to the ground, hurt by the noise.

Devlin 11: "MY DIAMONDHEAD ARM! AGH! IT HURTS!"

Kevin 1,000,909: "Of course it does. That's why I don't have Diamondhead parts on me anymore!"

Humongousaur Jen: "Ow… EERRRAGGHHH!" She charged at Kevin, growing to 60 feet in the process, and prepared to attack, but she was shocked, too, being reduced to her normal form.

Devlin 11: "JEN! You're gonna pay!" He zoomed out, and punched him across the face with his Heatblast arm, then bit him with his jaws.

Jen: "Devlin! NO!" She transformed to Echo Echo now, and screamed at Kevin off into the distance.

Echo Echo Jen: "Are you okay?"

Devlin 11: "More or less, yeah, I'm fine."

Echo Echo Jen: "Good."

Way Big: **"STAND BACK, YOU TWO. GOING ULTIMATE WILL BE CATASTROPHIC!" **I slapped my symbol for the third time, then my size TRIPLED to 300 feet tall! My colors changed from red and white, to red, blue, yellow, green, pink, and gold, all over random parts on my body.

Way Big: **"ULTIMATE WAY BIG!!!"** I got up, and started raining my punches down on Kevin, and each punch was as strong as a 10.0 on the Richter scale. I finished him with one last 20.0 Richter scale Way Big Humongouslam, even making a large fault line where Kevin was, and I reverted to normal after I walked to one side of the fault line.

Echo Echo Jen: "Wow Kyle! That was not just Way Big, it was… it was…"

Devlin 11: "Humongous Way Big!"

Echo Echo Jen: "Yeah, that."

Kyle; "Thanks, you two, but that was the last of my Ultimate changes. If he comes back, I don't know how much more we can take from him."

Kevin 1,000,909: "No more!" he flew back up, and struck down Devlin and Jen, reverting them to normal.

Kyle:"Jen! Devlin!" he landed in front of me this time.

Kevin 1,000,909: "You cannot hope to stop me with your… limited power."

Kyle: "You just struck down Jen… IN COLD BLOOD!" Fangs started to grow out of my mouth, and claws. Then my eyes turned red, and my green aura burst out of me, but I didn't grow any tails.

Kevin 1,000,909: "The power of Kyuubi, huh? Impressive that you had it when you were 13, I suppose. But it will not be enough to stop me."

Kyle: "You… will… NOT… WIN!" I jumped out at him, and struck him across the chest. He actually budged a few feet. I then jump kicked him, but he caught me leg, and hurled me into a wall. I jumped out with no damage done, and roared at him, making a sonic wave. He countered it with his own, and they cancelled each other out after a few minutes.

Kevin 1,000,909: "Impressive, yet again. It's more powerful in this state than I first thought. Show me more!"

Kyle: "You want a piece of me? Well, I'll get TWO of you! RRRAAAAARRRRR!" I jumped out at him again, and he sent his tentacle out at me. I ran along it, then punched him across the face. He smiled after the impact, then hurled me aside again.

Kyle: "RAAARRRRRR!!!!" I jumped out at him again, and he slapped his tentacle into my face, sending me into the ground, and I skidded along it. He was still smiling at me as I was getting up.

Kevin 1,000,909: "Grow a tail! I want to see MORE!"

Kyle: "You want a tail? You WANT a tail?!" A pink flash appeared between both of us.

Kyle: "Gwendolyn? What are you…"

Gwendolyn: "Kevin… what happened to you?"

Kevin 1,000,909: "Gwen? Is… is that you?"

Kyle: "No s***, Sherlock!"

Gwendolyn: "Kyle, calm down. I'll take this one,"

Kevin 1,000,909: "You want to fight me, Gwen?"

Kyle: "If she is, I'd be more than willing to, HUH?!" Gwen touched the back of my head, then I noticed my Kyuubi powers fade away.

Kyle: "Kyuub's power is gone. How…"

Gwendolyn: "I said, I can handle this, Kyle. Step aside."

Kyle: "Okay!"

Gwendolyn: "I'm not going to fight you Kevin. I just wanted to talk to you. Where were you?"

Kevin 1,000,909: "The Null Void."

Gwendolyn: "How did you get stuck there?! I've been searching all around the universe, trying to get some kind of lead on you!"

Kevin 1,000,909: "I didn't want to tell you when it first happened."

Gwendolyn: "Tell me everything." She put her hand on his face. Kevin reverted to normal after she did so.

Kevin: "I was going on a mission with Kyle over there, when you graduated high school."

Gwendolyn: "That's why you didn't show up, then."

Kevin: "I know. I heard Ragnarok was trying to escape the Null Void. I brought Kyle in with me to help stop him, which we did, but on the way back, I got trapped under an avalanche, and when I transformed into Mutant me to get out, Kyle had already flown through the portal as Jetray. I tried to find an exit portal out ever since, but couldn't, until today."

Gwendolyn: "You were trapped in the Null Void for 22 years? Because of Kyle's mistake?"

Kevin: "Yeah. He didn't tell you?"

Gwendolyn: "No he didn't, D***IT! UGH! I KNEW he was keeping SOMETHING from me for all those 22 years! But, I never thought it was this huge! Oh, Kevin! I should have…" She started tearing up.

Kevin: "Gwen, Gwen, come on! Don't cry, PLEASE!"

Gwendolyn: "I'm sorry I didn't find out."

Kevin: "Gwen, don't worry. I can make it all better for us."

Gwendolyn: "Kevin, there is no… us… anymore."

Kevin: "WHAT?"

Gwendolyn: "Kyle and I got married, and had a kid, Jennifer Jeffrey Tennyson."

Kevin: "You mean… like…"

Gwendolyn: "Yes. Like Devlin."

Jen: "Mom?! What do you mean, like Devlin?"

Gwendolyn: "Well, JJ, when I wasn't married to your father, Kevin was my boyfriend. We had a kid after I graduated college, and named it Devlin. I kept him in suspended animation for 11 years, and raised him myself after I found out Kevin was gone, or in the Null Void. I wanted to tell your father, but didn't know exactly how to tell him, either. We both have been keeping deep dark secrets from each other…"

Jen: "Mom, Devlin is my… brother from another father?!"

Kyle: "What the F*** just happened here?!?"

Devlin: "Oh my… EWW!"

Kevin: "Wait a minute. You had a kid with Kyle!? And she's right in front of me?!"

Gwendolyn: "Yes Kevin. I married him because you disappeared, and Kyle still needed help dealing with Ali's death. I was the only one he'd listen to about that, and… well, here's the thing in front of you right now."

Kevin: "He has crossed the line now!"

Gwendolyn: "What line?"

Kevin: "You…" He turned his attention to me, then transformed into his 1,000,909 form again.

Kyle: "S***!!!"

Kevin 1,000,909: "I will KILL YOU!" He started to attack, but Gwendolyn built a force field in front of him.

Gwendolyn: "There will be NONE of that!"

Jen: "You may be some kind of weird second father to me, Kevin, but I will NOT let you kill MY real DAD!"

Devlin: "Me neither." He joined in with Gwendolyn and Jen in holding Kevin back. Jen also became Humongousaur, and Devlin transformed to his mutant form.

Kevin 1,000,909: "But… I…"

Gwendolyn: "No, Kevin."

Devlin 11: "What you're doing is wrong, Dad! Mom's trying to protect you!"

Kevin 1,000,909: "Get out of my way. All three of you. Kyle is my only target in this."

Future Kyle: "I've heard enough." He had landed from a hoverboard.

Kevin 1,000,909: "There you are." He proceeded towards him, and Gwendolyn extended her force field to be in front of him.

Gwendolyn: "No."

Future Kyle: "Gwendolyn, first off, Kevin's right about this not being your fault. It was completely MY fault. I should've told you Kevin was in the Null Void in the first place. And second off, nice kid, you two."

Gwendolyn: "You're not mad?"

Future Kyle: "Hell no. He was born before we got married, so what reason is there to get mad?"

Devlin 11: "Wow, man. You are cool."

Future Kyle: "Is Past Me okay? No broken bones?"

Kyle: "Yes, future me!" I ran to him.

Future Kyle: "The sensors felt a lot of Ultimate transformations coming from you, and a Kyuubi burst, so I wanted to see what was wrong."

Kyle: "Thanks, man."

Future Kyle: "No problems. But, third off, Kevin, I don't see why YOU of all people are mad,"

Kevin 1,000,909: "Because, you deliberately LEFT me in the Null Void all those years!"

Future Kyle: "Kevin… I didn't. The portal was going to close before I could've gotten you out in time. I had to assume the worst, practically." He got the same angry look I had, and Gwendolyn noticed it, preparing for the worst.

Humongousaur Jen: "What's going on? He's emitting a weird energy…"

Gwendolyn: "I just have to be prepared, Jen."

Devlin 11: "Should I be, too?"

Gwendolyn: "Just be careful, Devlin. Don't be in his way."

Future Kyle: "Gwendolyn, put the force field down."

Gwendolyn: "Are you sure, Kyle?"

Future Kyle: "Do it."

Gwendolyn: "If you so wish it…" She did, and Kevin jumped out at him, but he immediately burst into a familiar energy form. It felt like Kyuubi, and he had four tails, was completely green all over, only his mouth and eyes were identifiable on his face, he had the fox ears, and the Omnitrix symbol was on his chest.

Kyuubi: "Kevin… You have NO idea what you're up against!" He shot his fist out, clobbering Kevin in the face, stunning all of us, and he went flying into the ground, actually looking like he was hurt.

Kevin 1,000,909: "Kyuubi mode tail 4? I remember that!"

Kyuubi: "Glad you still remember it Kevin. I bet you remember this!!" He shot out a giant fist from his chest, and it clobbered Kevin across the face. He looked like he really was hurt again.

Kyuubi: "Now, stop what you're doing, or I'll be forced to go full nine tails on you."

Kevin 1,000,909: "Do your worst!"

Kyuubi: "So be it, Levin." He exploded, and now, looked like a 360 foot tall nine tailed orange fox, wit the Omnitrix symbol on his forehead.

Kyle: "He can forcefully control Kyuubi?!"

Gwendolyn: "Yes, but he's never gone this far…"

Kyuubi: "Kevin, surrender. I do NOT want to do this to you!"

Kevin 1,000,909: "Do it, Tennyson! I could care less what you…" He struck Kevin, AGAIN, across the head, and sent him flying up into the air, then he fired off a HUGE laser blast right into Kevin. Kevin was reverted to normal, then he fell to the ground, hurt.

Kevin: "I can still… fight…"

Kyuubi: "Not against me you can't. I'm the Nine-Tailed Demon Alien Fox, remember?"

Kevin: "Unparalleled power… Not even Alien X could stop him…"

Kyuubi: "Kevin. Stop. If you're smart, you'll listen to me. Stop this quest for vengeance."

Kevin: "Fine. You win."

Kyuubi: "Gwendolyn?"Gwendolyn nodded, and shot him with an energy beam, reverting him to his normal form.

Future Kyle: "Kevin? Do you understand me? I'm sorry I left you in the Null Void like that and married Gwendolyn against your will. I'm sorry I had a kid with her against your will. I'm sorry I… abandoned a fellow Plumber…"

Kevin:"Fellow Plumber?"

Future Kyle: "What you were doing isn't what your father would have done, I'm sure, Kev. We can start over, rebuild everything to a better future for you, you know."

Kevin: "You know what…"

Future Kyle: "What?"

Kevin: "My father wouldn't have done that to Max if he was in THIS situation. What the HELL am I thinking?!" He slammed the ground.

Future Kyle: "Well, I don't know what else to say to you. I'll let you rejoin the team, though, if you want."

Kevin: "You know, I'd like that. Enroll the kids, too. We have a LOT of catching up to do around here."

Future Kyle: "Just like old Times, Kev. Always takes beating some sense into you to make you think otherwise about something."

Kevin: "Heh. You're still right. I just needed to be reminded that you could kick my a**."

Future Kyle: "I also have to…"

Gwendolyn: "You don't need to apologize for that, Kyle! It was a mistake! I understand." Devlin and Jen reverted to normal.

Jen: "Kevin, I'm Jen, Your half-daughter."

Devlin: "Same here, Kyle. Your half-son."

Kevin: "You look cute, kid. Now that I see you up close." He started patting her hair.

Future Kyle: "And you're handsome, too, Dev." He patted his head.

Kyle: "I'm the only one going… Wow…?"

Kevin: "Come on. We need to celebrate."

At the HQ…

Everyone; "Welcome back, Kevin!!"

Kevin: "Now I feel all warm and fuzzy… Hey! That's bad!"

Future Kyle: "Come on, guys, let Kev be tough Kev!"

Kyle: "Yeah guys. Kevin should be himself."

Future Max: "I'm just glad to see you're not evil again."

Kevin: "Are you kidding me? I would never dream of it!" The whole place broke out in laughter, even me.

Gwendolyn: "And I think I'm more happy than anyone."

Kevin: "Come here, Gwen." They were kissing each other.

Jen, Devlin, Kenny, and Gwen: "EEEEWWWWW!!!!"

Kyle; "I'd better be heading home, Gwendolyn. Please?"

Gwendolyn: "Oh, be Alien X, why don't ya?" they continued kissing after that.

Kyle: "Ooh. Burned…"

Future Kyle: "Nice meeting ya, again, Past Me." We shook hands, then did the manly grunt thing.

Kyle: "Nice to help out once in a while around here." I went Alien X.

Alien X: "I'm gonna be Kyle 1,000,908 later, guys. Bye!" I created a time portal, and flew through it, then it closed.

Future Kyle: "You will be me later, alright. You sure will."

The End.

Author's note: "Even I'm going… WTF… at Gwendolyn right now, so don't be thinking I'm passing this off as normal.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48: Race against Time**

The Final Kyle 10 Alien Force Alien… Alien No. 9!

Name: Pikachu

Species: Pikachu

Powers: Like regular Pikachu's, this one can shoot lightning bolts out of its cheeks, and is a fast runner. But this one is a special breed. He runs so fast, his after images can become clones, and they each have their own electricity generation cheeks. This one also can generate electric energy all over his body, and his tail is as hard as diamonds.

Weaknesses: His only strong area is his tail, so the rest of him, except for his head, is pretty much physically useless for attacks like punching or kicking. Also, people should refrain from touching him unless they are living conductors, wearing rubber gloves, or have electricity absorbing powers.

Strength: 6/10 (At his tail)

Durability: 4/10

Agility: 10/10

Senses/Reflexes: 7/10

Speed: 20

Energy/Mana projection: 10/10

Voice Actor: Tara Strong (Yes, it actually speaks human)

The weirdest thing EVER has happened. I fought a time-traveling bad guy. How is that possible? It all started when we heard summer was pretty much done for us. This meant, Gwen had to be separated from me, I got to joke around with Ben when he wasn't busy with homework, and I got to stop crooks around Bellwood for a hobby. SWEET! Well, mostly… because Gwen was moving out back to her Mom and Dad's place, and we were dropping her off first.

Gwen: "Well, I guess this is good-bye, Kyle. Until next summer."

Kyle: "Yeah Gwen. Until next summer, then." We immediately hugged each other, and gave each other a kiss, which, unfortunately…

Ben: "EWW! Can the dweeb just GO already?"

Kyle: "Ben… don't do that now…"

Ben: "Why… Oh… I am SO sorry, Kyle." He left us alone after that, then we continued with it for just a few more seconds, and let go.

Gwen: "I'll miss you, Kyle…"

Kyle; "Me too, Gwen… *sniff*"

Gwen: "Come on, don't do that. You're gonna make me cry…"

Kyle: "I'm sensitive, okay? I do that kind of crap…"

Gwen: "Come on, try to hold it in, or I'm gonna cry… and I don't like crying…"

Kyle: "I AM!"

Gwen: "Try harder… *sniff*" I went Wildmutt, and was hoping that would help, because he had no eyes, but it really didn't.

Wildmutt: "*Dog whimpers*"

Gwen: "Come on, Kyle! Don't do that!"

Wildmutt: "ROAR!"

Gwen: "Later, man!" She walked out, grabbed a tissue, and blowed her nose into it, then I rubbed against her, and she got me one, I put it in front of my nose, and started blowing mine, too.

Max: "Gwen, we don't have all day!"

Gwen: "I know Grandpa! I KNOW!"

Max: "They're still packing! Come on!" We both immediately stopped crying.

Gwen; "What about packing?"

Max: "Oh, that's right… forgot to tell ya. Your Dad called me yesterday, and they said they are moving to Bellwood! They just need to follow us to get there!"

Wildmutt: "Roar?"

Gwen: "Wait, if I'm moving to Bellwood, then that means… we can still be together all the time!" I was now panting, and charged over Gwen, licking her like a happy dog.

Gwen: "Kyle! Stop! STOP! I get it! Down, boy!" I got off of her, sitting like a dog, waiting for another command, and panting at the same time, with my tongue out.

Gwen: "Change back, please. Seriously. You pulled the Wildmutt dog trick enough times it's starting to get a little stale." I reverted to normal.

Kyle: "But I like doing that."

Gwen: "And get up on all twos like a human, Kyle. If I'm going to show you to my parents, you have to be normal."

Kyle: "Your parents?!"

Gwen: "Yeah. My parents. Didn't we discuss it enough times?"

Kyle: "Um, like twice. I still don't know how to…"

Gwen: "Just act natural, Kyle, come on!" I got up on my feet, then took a deep breath.

Kyle: "Okay. I'll come along, but I don't know how your parents will respond to your boyfriend being a 14 year old." We walked out of the RV, where I saw boxes placed in front of a driveway, and saw her parents with Ben and Max.

Kyle;"I saw them. Bye!" I ran back in.

Gwen: "Kyle, you little… GAH!" She ran back in, and the RV was shaking now. She was pulling me out and I was grabbing onto stuff trying to pull myself up onto the steps of the RV, but she pulled me out by force, then got me to stand up on my feet, then gave me her, 'death' stare. I immediately was frozen in place now.

Gwen: "I just want you to meet my parents, okay? Just… be yourself." She lost the death stare, making me lose pressure, and I relaxed.

Kyle: "Okay. My only question is, should they know about the Omnitrix, or what?"

Gwen: "Not for the moment. Come on." I walked with her towards them. Her Dad seemed calm, but her Mom looked slightly angry for some odd reason.

Gwen: "Hi Mom. Hi Dad! I missed you both!"

Gwen's Dad: "So did we, honey."

Gwen's Mom: "Who's this?"

Kyle: "I'm Kyle. She may have…"

Gwen's Mom: "So you're the one who's been putting our daughter in constant danger?!"

Kyle: "Whoa whoa whoa! Back up! When did I do that?"

Gwen's Dad: "Lily, we've been through this. We wouldn't get mad at him, remember?"

Gwen's Mom: *Taking a deep breath* you're right, Frank. I'm her Mom. Call me Mrs. Tennyson. Please."

Kyle: "Okay, Mrs. Tennyson. I'm sorry I got you pissed…"

Gwen's Mom: "Don't… worry about it…"

Gwen: "MOM! Seriously! Chill out."

Ben: "Aunt Lily?"

Gwen's Mom: "Gwen, Ben, I'm fine. I just… want him to know we do worry about Gwen."

Gwen's Dad: "Sorry about that Kyle. She's… tense, about a lot of things."

Kyle: "I've noticed, Mr. Tennyson."

Gwen's Dad: "Well, I'm her father, Frank. Just call me that, OK?"

Gwen's Mom: "Frank!"

Frank: "Well, I want him to know at least one of us supports his relationship with Gwen."

Kyle: "Yeah. I'm her boyfriend."

Gwen's Mom: "She's too young for that!"

Frank: "Who said you had to be teenagers, anyway?"

Kyle: "Um, there isn't a law about that."

Frank: "Well, if you ever need me, just stop by our place that we move to, okay? I'd be happy to help you out."

Kyle: "No prob, Frank. No prob at all." I put my hand out, and we shook on it.

Gwen's Mom: "Frank… I don't think Gwen should still be helping him with his… adventures."

Frank: "As long as she comes back safe, I don't think we should worry too much."

Kyle: "Sure. I always have her back, and she always has mine. In both relationship, and bad guy fighting."

Frank: "Well, I hope everything goes well with it." He smiled.

Kyle: "It will. I'll make sure of it."

Gwen: "So will I, Dad." She looked at me.

Gwen: "Wow. Dad does think you're great."

Kyle: "It was your Mom I was worried about."

Gwen's Mom: "I heard that!"

Max: "Lily… chill down a bit…"

Gwen's Mom: "You're right… breathe in… breathe out…"

Ben: "She's probably been going psycho since you two got together."

Kyle: "I wouldn't be the first one to have supposed that."

Frank: "Hey Gwen, how about coming in to our car? We need to catch up!" Gwen looked at me, and I just nodded. She ran to her parent's car, and it was following behind the RV with a moving truck that was also coming with us, that had all of their stuff in it.

Kyle: "Think Gwen will still be okay?"

Max: "Of course, Kyle. She's your partner after all, and it takes a lot of energy and hard work to be your partner."

Kyle: "Eh, you're right, Max. What am I worried about?"

Ben: "Hoping Uncle Frank and Aunt Lily would like you."

Kyle: "That worry is gone, and both Gwen and I's theories were correct." We pulled up to their new house.

Gwen's Mom: "This is a good place, isn't it, hon?"

Gwen: "Yep. Sure is."

Frank: "We could get used to this. Seems better than our other place."

Kyle: "Yep. Sure is."

Gwen's Mom: "I didn't ask you opinion!"

Kyle: "HEY! BACK OFF!" We got into each other's faces, staring each other down.

Gwen: "Kyle! Mom! Chill pills! Both of you!" I transformed to Big Chill in front of her, making her scream.

Big Chill: "Ooh, she'll get her chill pill alright." I was about to breathe out ice, but Max and Frank grabbed my hands.

Max: "Remember Kyle? Anger problems?"

Big Chill: "Oh. Yeah." I reverted to normal.

Kyle: "Chill pill, taken."

Gwen's Mom: "Okay. I get it. We both have to calm down, and get used to each other."

Kyle: "Yeah. We do. Phew…"

Ben: "You both cool?"

Kyle: "Mm-hmm."

Gwen's Mom: "Yes."

Kyle: "Now, if I may… Can I help you guys get set up?"

Gwen: "Of course!"

Frank: "That's awfully nice of you, Kyle."

Kyle: "You're welcome." I transformed into Fourarms, even creeping her Dad out slightly.

Fourarms: "What? Four times the arms, Four times the speed, right?"

Gwen: "You're right. I'll help, too." She picked up her whole bed by herself, making her Mom faint.

Frank: "Lily?"

Fourarms: "I'll get these tables. Hey, Frank, how about being our interior designer?"

Frank: "What about…"

Max; "I'm sure she'll be okay."

Frank: "But…"

Max: "I'll take her." He picked her up, and was holding her.

Frank: "We'd better start with that couch. Need something to put Lily on." I picked that up, and carried it in.

Frank: "Right here now, okay?" I set it where he told me too, and we put Gwen's Mom in the couch.

Gwen: "I'll just take this upstairs, okay, Dad?"

Frank: "Sure. But be careful not to scratch anything!"

Gwen: "Are you serious Dad? How could I?" She carried it right up the stairs with no trouble, and we saw how perfectly the bed was set. She even made the covers the right way.

Gwen: "Well?"

Fourarms: "Two words. HELL YES!"

Ben: "Wow."

Frank: "We'd better keep going. Don't want Lily to wake up to an empty house, do we?"

Fourarms: "I guess not."

Max: "Let's get crackin'." The furniture was all getting set up nice and neat, even in the parents' bedroom, and with Lily asleep, and we got to the flower pot.

Frank: "So, is there a form on that watch of yours that can get a plant in this pot? Nothing's ever grown in it since we got it."

Kyle: "Yeah, there is. I just have to… get it ready…" We heard some groaning, seeing Lily wake up, and saw we were done.

Gwen's Mom: "You already have the house all set up?"

Gwen: "Took only 10 minutes."

Gwen's Mom: "Wow. I am amazed. Can I look?"

Max: "Of course." Lily searched through each room in the house, then came back to us.

Ben: "Well?"

Lily: "Perfect. It's just perfect!"

Frank: "It was all thanks to Kyle that we did do it this early, too."

Gwen's Mom: "Really?" I nodded to her, smiling nervously.

Gwen's Mom: "You're useful for something after all, I see."

Kyle: "You little…"

Ben: "Whoa cowboy!"

Frank: "Kyle was about to fix up that flower pot of ours in the corner over here. So, you ready?"

Kyle: "Yes." I became Swampfire.

Swampfire: "Excuse the smell. You'll only have to deal with it for a few seconds."

Frank: "Ooh! No kidding!"

Gwen: "Eh, I'm used to it."

Swampfire: "Okay you guys, watch, and be amazed." I dropped a single seed into the pot, then sent down some gas into the pot. Almost immediately, a beautiful flower sprouted out, fully bloomed. I reverted to normal after it.

Kyle: "Well, Mrs. Tennyson? Like it?" I didn't sound angry at all, though.

Gwen's Mom: "We were trying FOREVER to get that plant to sprout up. Now, in just seconds, you make this beautiful flower… Oh, Kyle… you are a marvelous boy indeed."

Kyle: "I'm just glad you like it."

Gwen's Mom: "Thank you!" She ended up hugging me over it.

Kyle: "Mrs. Tennyson… I understand you like it, but…"

Gwen's Mom: "This exact flower is a lily, like my name, too. Did you do that on purpose?"

Kyle: "No, not really."

Gwen's Mom: "Call me Lily, Kyle. You've been good to Gwen and all of us just now."

Kyle: "Um, thanks." She let go, and we were sent off to go to Ben's house to drop him off.

Ben: "Wow. I've never seen Aunt Lily that happy before."

Kyle: "Really?"

Max: "It's probably been a while since she's felt that good."

Kyle: "I just made her day, then. Wow."

Ben: "Time for my parent's place."

Kyle: "Are they anything like Gwen's?"

Ben: "Aw, heck no! You'll see for yourself!" We pulled up into Ben's driveway about 10 minutes later, and all 3 of us stepped out to see Ben's parents. They actually both looked calm, thank God.

Ben's Dad: "Ben! Good to see you're back home! How was your trip?"

Ben: "Awesome! I have seen things few other human beings have seen, been in space, kicked an evil spell caster's butt, AND got to be the best sidekick EVER!!"

Ben's Dad: "Uh huh… you've been eating too much sugar again, Ben?"

Ben's Mom: "Max, how much sugar did he get?"

Max: "His normal amount, I would assume."

Ben's Dad: "Oh. So, this really happened?"

Ben: "Yeah!" Ben's parents looked at each other, then laughed a bit.

Ben's Mom: "Such a wild imagination. I love that about him."

Ben's Dad: "By the way, Dad, who is this?"

Max: "Him?"

Kyle: "I'm just Ben's newest most awesomest friend in the whole wide world! As he put it, anyway."

Ben: "Allow me to introduce, the newest hero, second only to Ishiyama from Sumo Slammers, Kyle, the Omnitrix bearer!"

Kyle: "I am LOADS better than that Sumo Slammer Punk."

Ben's Mom: "Well, aren't you handsome. I'm Sandra, this is Carl."

Ben: "They are CRAZY about that first name business."

Carl: "At this household, we're all equal. That includes visitors."

Kyle: "Oh. I see it now."

Carl: "Thanks for letting Ben come out with you, Dad."

Max: "Oh, no problems at all, Carl."

Ben: "Kyle's going already?"

Kyle: "I wish I could stay here a little while, I mean, Ben will only see me after school, when I'm done."

Ben: "Please?"

Sandra: "Well, for about 30 minutes, okay?"

Ben: "YES! I'll show you my room!" He pulled me into the house, and showed me the way upstairs into his room. As I thought, it was decked out with Sumo Slammer crap, and it was messy, like how Ben usually left his bed in the RV.

Kyle: "Sumo Slammer stuff. Figures."

Ben: "Well, what do you expect?"

Kyle: "I don't know."

Ben: "My whole card collection and game collection is here, I have every single DVD collection…"

Kyle: "Okay! I get it! You're the number 1 Sumo Slammer fan ever!"

Ben: "If only they had action figures of you out. I'd SO buy those."

Kyle: "Eh, I don't blame ya. I think I would, too."

Ben: "Why would you buy your own figures?"

Kyle: "Well, mostly to see if they got every detail JUST right on them. If not, I'd notify them, and let them fix it up."

Ben: "Wow. Detail bothers you?"

Kyle: "Only if it's major, I guess."

Ben: "Tell me about it."

Carl: "Kyle! Dad says it's time to go!"

Kyle:"Huh? I was barely here long enough."

Ben: "Well, I guess it's important."

Kyle: "Coming, Max!" I ran down the stairs, and Max took me back to where he always parked his RV, in the trailer park nearby to Ben's neighborhood.

Max: "Well, I guess this is where we all go back to normalcy, huh?"

Kyle: "Yep. I haven't been normal for two months… This is going to be hard to get used to."

Max: "I enrolled you into Bellwood High School, as well."

Kyle: "W-w-what?!"

Max: "Yep. Now, you can be friends with other people your own age."

Kyle: "But Max, I never got done with Eighth!"

Max: "Well, I can't change it now. Your papers have been finalized, and, you're enrolled. Like it or not."

Kyle: "Aw man…"

Max: "Besides, I'm sure you'll be fine there."

Kyle: "Okay… I'll live. Maybe."

Max: "My only requirement is, don't transform unless you absolutely have to."

Kyle: "Got it, Max… "

Max: "Good. You also get to take Ben and Gwen to school in the morning."

Kyle: "SWEET!"

Max: "I knew you'd like that, if nothing else."

Kyle: "Bellwood Middle School, right?"

Max: "You bet. I'd better start making you dinner for a good sleep tonight."

Kyle: "Alright. Bellwood High, here comes Kyle 10!"

Max: "Good. Watch some TV until I finish dinner."

Kyle: "Okay." So, I watched Alien Hero League of Justice, as usual. Max and I had a decent dinner together, but it just wasn't the same without Ben and Gwen's constant complaining. I went to bed kind of early, though, just because there wasn't much to do except listen to Max's old Plumber stories, which don't get me wrong, are great, but, sometimes he drags them on to long.

Max: "See ya in the morning, Kyle. We gotta rise up early."

Kyle: "No problem Max." We went to sleep in our usual places, and I got to use the back instead of the couch this time, since Ben and Gwen weren't there. The next morning was a cool start. Breakfast instantly got me energized, and Max got me the school stuff we got over the summer.

Kyle: "Backpack, check, Jacket, check, Omnitrix, check, ready to go, Max! See ya later!" I became XLR8, and zoomed off to Ben's house.

Max: "He'll be fine." I knocked on Ben's door, and he opened it.

Ben: "Kyle! There you are!"

XLR8: "Kid no. 1! Hop on!" Ben hopped on, and I made a zoom over to Gwen's place, knocking on the door. Gwen came out.

Gwen: "KYLE!" She ran out, and hugged me.

XLR8: "It's only been a day, Gwen." She hopped on with Ben.

XLR8: "Pedal to the metal! In 1… 2… 3…! Hang on to your underwear!!" I zoomed off for the school, and stopped right in front of Bellwood Middle School.

XLR8: "Here we are!" My helmet popped open.

Ben: "Well, everyone, here's to a good day in school, huh?"

Gwen: "Coming from you, doofus?"

Ben: "Ha ha. Very funny."

XLR8: "Well… let's go for it anyway, huh?"

Ben: "Kyle. I'll tell you if Cash and JT did anything to me while I was at school."

XLR8: "They do, and things will get a little messy."

Gwen: "I hope they know that. Here they come now."

Ben: "Kyle, don't take off just yet."

XLR8: "I understand. Just let me get in my role." I became Rath.

Cash: "Well if it isn't… OH GOD! Not you again!"

Rath: "Let me tell you something, Cash and JT, school bullies! If I hear from Ben you pulled any wedgies on him, or anything at all, you will not only get school detention, but SCHOOL DETENTION, RATH STYLE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

Cash: "Y-y-y-yes, sir…"

JT: "You can count on it…"

Rath: "I thought so!" I became XLR8 again.

XLR8: "See ya later you two." Gwen gave me a small smooch before I took off, then I did.

Gwen: "And if you two start making fun of me about that, you will not only answer to him, but you'll answer to me, too!" To prove her point, she walked over to a car, and picked it up with only one hand.

Cash: "Yes, ma'am!"

JT: "We understand!"

Ben: "So, no funny ideas!"

Gwen: "Ben, I think Kyle and I demonstrated our point enough. Let's leave this at that, huh?"

Ben: "Okay…" they both walked in, With Cash and JT walking behind, scared s***less. I had just now ran to the front of the High School, and walked in. I saw only one girl inside. She had purple/lavender streaked hair, was wearing nothing but a black top that left her belly button showing, and some black shorts with gray stripes, black boots with gray stripes, and was wearing black, spiked chokers. One on her neck, and three each on her arms. One near the top, one where the elbow was, and one where the wrist was. She also had pilot goggles across her forehead. But, she didn't look angry. She looked more like she was afraid to get caught. I just reverted to normal, and went behind her.

Kyle: "Um, hi…"

Goth girl: "AGH! No! I'm not her! I'm not her!"

Kyle; "Whoa whoa whoa… CHILL OUT!" She stopped freaking out, then saw me.

Goth girl: "Oh, sorry. I just… was freaked out that my parents would notice I drove out with their car and…"

Kyle: "You stole your parents' car?!"

Goth Girl: "Yeah but…"

Kyle: "You are awesome!"

Goth girl: "Huh?"

Kyle: "How'd you do it and not get caught?!"

Goth girl: "Well, they don't wake up until 10 AM anyway. I'm also able to get the car to drive itself home. Watch." She snapped her fingers, and the car lit back on, motor running and everything.

Kyle: "Ooooh…"

Goth girl: "That's not even the half of it. Go home, boy! Go home!" The car backed out, then drove itself like it had a mind of its own.

Kyle: "Oh my God…"

Goth girl: "Cool, huh?"

Kyle: "Oh hell yeah! What's your name?"

Goth girl: "Ali. I was born with the power to just manipulate electricity and spark it up in anything I want it to."

Kyle: "SWEET! I'm Kyle. I have powers, too."

Ali: "Like what? Show me."

Kyle: "Well…" I transformed into Heatblast.

Ali: "You're an alien shapeshifter?"

Heatblast: "Yep. I can change into other guys, too."

Ali: "Like what?" I transformed into Humongousaur, then went Visor, and became Big Chill as a finale, then changed back to human.

Ali: "Wait… You emit an electric pulse every time you change. Do you have an… Omnitrix?"

Kyle: "No way. How did you know about it?!"

Ali: "My Dad's a Plumber. He used to live on the planet Galvan for a while, and he always brought back info on a device called the Omnitrix. Those papers were very interesting to read."

Kyle: "You can read alien?"

Ali: "Yep. Down to the last mark of it."

Kyle: "Wow."

Ali: "And in case you're wondering on my look, I'm not Goth. I just like the look."

Kyle; "I wasn't wondering that at all, Ali."

Ali: "Sweet. Everyone I meet just automatically assumes I'm Goth because of how I look. I hate that!"

Kyle: "Well, don't worry about it. Hell, I've had aliens look at me in an alien form, and everyone thought I was actually the alien I was using."

Ali; "So, we both have identity crisis's, huh?"

Kyle; "I guess so."

Ali: "So, who do you have first hour?" We compared our schedules now.

Kyle: "Wow. Our classes are exactly the same!"

Ali: "Well, that's a weird coincidence. Jesus Christ…"

Kyle; "Tell me about it… did you just say Jesus Christ?"

Ali: "Yeah."

Kyle: "I say that too!"

Ali: "Hell, we're practically the same kind of person."

Kyle: "We are the same person, Ali. For some reason."

Ali: "Except I'm female, you're male, you have an Omnitrix, and I don't."

Kyle: "Well, I guess we should head for our first class, then. Oh, this'll be great."

Ali: "Oh hell yes." We were in our first class, English.

Teacher: "Say here if you're here. Ali?"

Ali: "Here!" The list kept going on until I was the last person.

Teacher: "Kyle?"

Kyle: "Here." Ali and I were right next to each other, throughout the whole day, even through lunch. Things started out so awesome in school. I even took her back to her house with Ben and Gwen at the end of the day as XLR8. Turns out Cash and JT heard my warning as well. They're smart when they have to be. Good for them.

Max: "So, Kyle, how was the first day of Bellwood High?"

Kyle: "It was actually awesome! I met this girl who's exactly like me, almost, we connect on an even level with each other, by some stroke of luck, we ended up in all of the same classes, she is almost as awesome as Gwen! Plus, she can make cars turn on without putting a key in the ignition!"

Max: "Wow. This new girl sounds pretty darn cool. What's her name?"

Kyle: "Ali."

Max: "Hmm… So, did she know what the Omnitrix was?"

Kyle: "Yeah, kind of. Her Dad, who was a Plumber, used to live on Galvan, getting info on the Omnitrix and sending it to Ali. She read all of the reports on them."

Max: "Anyone I know?"

Kyle; "I don't know."

Max: "Hm. So, how will the next day go?"

Kyle: "I don't know, but I'm going on patrol tonight, and she's coming with me and Gwen. That okay with you?"

Max: "What do her parents say?"

Kyle: "Her parents don't give a s***. Those were their exact words."

Max: "Okay, as long as Gwen doesn't mind."

Kyle: "She doesn't, I'm sure."

Later…

Gwen: "Again, WHY are we taking her with us?"

Ghostfreak: "It's nothing bad, Gwen. Just trust us. She'll be a great help to us."

Ali: "Geez, Gwen, fall off the bed this morning?"

Ghostfreak: "Heh. I sometimes wonder that, too, Ali."

Gwen: "FOCUS, you two!"

Ali: "Oh, right." We started scanning the city all together as a group.

Ghostfreak: "Gwen, Ali, start searching together. I'll take off this way."

Ali: "Kyle, you said we'd stick together!"

Ghostfreak: "Well, I need to make sure that we can ALL work together as a team." I took off into the night.

Ali: "So, Gwen, um, just so you know, you're in charge, okay?"

Gwen: "Best thing I've heard from you all day,"

Ali: "HEY!"

Gwen: "Just don't get in my way, okay?"

Ali: "Fine." Gwen took off, and Ali followed behind. After a while, they saw some guys destroying stuff in town. They didn't stop, either.

Ali: "Looks like it's time to bring down the house, huh, Gwen?"

Gwen: "Why not?" They went after the guys. Gwen punched one across the face, then kicked aside another one. Ali shot out electricity at one of the other guys, then when one came for her, she directed the electricity to go after him. They were handling the guys just fine, until the last one came in, who was shooting out purple energy at them. Ali retaliated with a few electric shocks, but they failed, and he attacked her again, making her fall over. Gwen tried to attack next, but that failed, as she was knocked aside as well.

Gwen: "Who IS this guy?!"

Ali: "Gwen, I'm gonna absorb something metal. Stand back. It could get crazy."

Gwen: "Okay, Ali." She took off, and the figure was about to go after Ali, but Gwen stopped him, and shot a fireball in his face. He backed up, and was about to attack again, nut gwen kept pummeling him with fireballs.

Gwen: "Find anything metal yet?!"

Ali: "Yeah!" She touched a steel water pipe, and absorbed it, running back into the fight, and charged her fists with electricity.

Gwen: "That's stupid! You'll only electrocute yourself!"

Ali: "Ha. Watch me!" She transformed her hands into machine guns, and started shooting out electric bullets right into the guy. Gwen moved to the side, and the guy flailed around on each impact. She transformed both of her hands into hammers after that, and started wailing on the guy with them, then finally smacked him across the face with one final blow. He hit the ground, shaking.

Ali: "And that's how we do things in MY hometown!"

Gwen: "Amazing…"

Ali: "I know. After I absorb steel, I can make my hands into any kind of weapon I want, and I get the strength and durability of steel. I also don't electrocute myself."

Gwen: "You are the BOMB!"

Swampfire: "Good job, Ali. I'll finish this guy from here, with an Ultimate form!"

Gwen: "ultimate form?"

Swampfire: "Just watch, Gwen." I slapped down on my symbol, and transformed into a tree with arm, legs, a big blue pod on top of me, and my face materialized out of the front.

Swampfire: "Ultimate Swampfire!"

Ali: "Wow! You can evolve your aliens into their Ultimate stages?!"

Ultimate Swampfire: "Hell yeah."

Gwen: "When did you get that?"

Ultimate Swampfire: "Just now."

Guy: "So, you are the Omnitrix bearer. I've been looking for you."

Ultimate Swampfire: "Normally, I'd try to figure out who you were, but seeing as I'm not in the mood, I'm just going to kick your a** now." I shot a blue flamethrower out at him, and he took it, then I shot some smaller blue embers. They exploded on contact, then Gwen and Ali attacked together, at the same time. The guy got up, and shot a purple ray at us. I shot a blue flamethrower again, Ali made two cannons, and Gwen got a blast ready. We all fired into the purple wave, then overwhelmed it, destroying the dude.

Ultimate Swampfire: "Well, that was easy."

Ali: "Maybe a little too easy."

Gwen: "Come on. We beat the bad guy, day saved." I reverted back to normal Swampfire.

Swampfire: "But even in my new Ultimate forms, fights should last a bit longer than that."

Gwen: "Really?"

Swampfire: "And using it takes a tad bit out of me. I didn't run out of much energy at all."

Ali: "Well, we'd better get rested up for school tomorrow. All of us, right?"

Gwen: "Admittedly, you are right, Ali. I am a little drowsy…" I transformed into Big Chill.

Big Chill: "I'll get us all home." I took Gwen back first, then left Ali at her place. Ali's place seemed slightly run down, but still standing.

Big Chill: "You sure you don't want to stay at my place tonight? It might be a trailer, but at least it's a comfy trailer."

Ali: "I'm okay, Kyle. Thanks, anyway." She walked into her house. I flew back to Max's RV, and turned in for the night. The next day… I dropped all four of us, Me, Gwen, Ben and Ali, right in between both Bellwood Middle School, and Bellwood High School as XLR8 again.

XLR8: "You two can reach the high school without me, right, from here?"

Ben: "I'm sure. Don't worry about us."

Ali: "Good."

XLR8: "I'll be taking Ali with me to the high school. See ya later."

Gwen: "Bye, Kyle." She smooched me. I did it back, and we ran to the schools.

Ali: "Why does Gwen do that?"

XLR8: "I'm her boyfriend."

Ali: "Aww… that's cute."

XLR8: "Well, I didn't want anyone else at the High School to know about it."

Ali: "It's okay. My lips are sealed."

XLR8: "Thanks, Ali." I reverted to normal, and we were about to go in, when Ali pulled out a camera.

Ali: "Hey, Kyle, how about a picture?"

Kyle: "Sure." We went in front of a statue of Abraham Lincoln in the front, and took a picture of ourselves. Ali then twitched after the picture.

Kyle: "Ali? You just twitched."

Ali: "Oh, that? It's nothing much. I can sense nonhuman energy if it passes by me, I think…"

Kyle; "You think?"

Ali: "Either that or it's some kind of weird seizure."

Kyle: "Either way, you're fine, Ali. Come on." We ran into the school, and we started getting stuff near our lockers, which were next to each other.

Ali: "So, are we going on patrol again tonight, or are we just going to do something different?"

Kyle; "I haven't decided yet. Why?"

Ali: "Well… it's just, there is nothing to do at my parent's place."

Kyle; "Maybe you can come back with me tonight."

Ali: "Okay. I'll be there."

Kyle: "Sweet."

Guy: "Dude, why are you talking to her? She's Goth!"

Kyle; "She's not really Goth, she just likes the look. And why is this your business?"

Guy: "I'm on the newspaper. Our school couples section is already pointing to you two."

Kyle; "First off, we only met yesterday, and the fact we're in every class together, and our lockers are right next to each other, is complete chance!"

Guy: "Well, fine. Be defensive. Like the newspaper cares that much." He left.

Ali: "B******."

Kyle: "F*** yeah." We nodded at each other. It wasn't too bad of a day from then on. Until the end, while we were leaving, some Juniors thought they could get us for money.

Junior 1: "Hand over your lunch money, b****."

Ali: "Ex-CUSE me?!"

Kyle: "Whoa, what's going on here?"

Junior 2: "Hand over your money! Or you both won't look pretty tonight."

Ali: "Kyle…"

Kyle: "Well, we're both broke right now. How's that?"

Junior 1: "Then I guess we can just beat the s*** out of you."

Kyle: "That would work, IF you were dealing with an ordinary freshman. 'Cept I'm not. I'll show you why." I transformed into Humongousaur, and roared at them.

Junior 2: "RUN! He's a freak!" They kept running.

Humongousaur: "Heh. That's how the cookie crumbles."

Ali: "Cool."

Humongousaur: "This is nothing." I transformed to XLR8, and let Ali hop on. I also picked up Ben and Gwen, getting them home, as well. I came to Max's RV as a final stop.

XLR8: "Here we are, Ali. Home sweet home."

Ali: "Can I come in?"

XLR8: "I don't see why not." I reverted to normal, then opened the door with my keys.

Max: "Hi, Kyle. Ooh, who's this?"

Ali: "I'm Kyle's friend, Ali. You're his Grandpa?"

Max: "Nope. I'm his girlfriend's Grandpa. I just let him live with me."

Ali: "Do your parents know where you are, Kyle?"

Kyle: "I don't really talk about that."

Ali: "Oh. I'm sorry, Kyle. I…"

Kyle: "Not your fault. It's mine for not telling you sooner."

Max: "If you're going to be staying a while, maybe you should have some of my dinner."

Ali: "What is it?"

Max: "A fresh batch of Salamander Eggs."

Kyle: "Mmm-MM! Salamander."

Ali: "Forget I asked."

Kyle: "Come on. It's good."

Ali: "Maybe as Humongousaur."

Kyle: "It's good as a human. Come on. I'll let you have just a small taste first."

Ali: "Okay…" She gulped, then I gave her only a finger-full of it. She ate it right out of my hand, then swallowed it. Her eyes widened.

Ali: "This is… amazing!"

Kyle: "See? Give things a chance. You may just like them." I smiled.

Ali: "Oh. I forgot. My camera still has that picture saved in it somewhere." We looked, and saw us, but with a purple guy floating behind me.

Ali: "Wait. This is the same guy from the night before!"

Max; "What are you talking about?"

Ali: "You might want to look." Max pulled the camera to his face, and gasped, dropping it. I caught it, and we both looked at him with concerned looks.

Max: "That's Eon. The first villain the Plumbers ever had captured. How did he escape?"

Kyle; "Got me, Max."

Max: "We should get Gwen and Ben. There isn't much time."

Ali: "Okay. Get all the help we can get?"

Max: "Exactly."

Kyle: "So, Ali, I never heard your last name. What was it?"

Ali: "Oh. It's Levin." Max stopped the RV.

Max: "Did you just say your last name was Levin?"

Ali: "Y-yes…"

Max: "That's familiar. Too familiar."

Kyle: "Is this bad or good?"

Max: "I just haven't heard that name in a while is all." He kept going, and Ali and I shrugged at each other. We went out to a new place out in a sandy area, and I was Upgrade merged with the RV when we got there. I went off, and reverted to normal. Everyone else got out.

Kyle: "So, this Eon guy is supposed to be trapped here?"

Max: "Supposedly. Why?"

Gwen: "He could have escaped. That's why."

Ben: "Back with bad guy fighting. Oh yeah!"

Ali: "Let's get this done quick. We don't have time to be playing around, Ben."

Ben: "Aww…"

Kyle: "I'll take the lead." Ali touched the steel wall, and absorbed it onto herself.

Ben: "Cool!"

Ali: "I know. I can do this with any solid, but, steel works the best with my other power."

Kyle; "Guys, stay on your toes." Gwen got her Lucky Girl suit on, and I was ready to transform at any moment. We saw a guy still in a chair, then turned it around. In it was a guy aged beyond belief. We all freaked.

Gwen: "Ew…"

Old guy: "Are you… Kyle 10?"

Kyle; "Y-y-yeah…"

Old guy: "Eon… is… free…"

Kyle: "I know. What's he after?"

Old guy: "Your… Omnitrix. With it, he can activate the Hands of Armageddon."

Ali: "I heard of that device… Oh God no…"

Max: "We'll do this for you. We will."

Old guy: "Max… make sure he… he… doesn't… get to the Hands…"

Max: "Affirmative."

Old guy: "Kyle, this is all in your hands now. Don't fail…"

Kyle: "I won't. I never fail." The old guy gave one last dying breath.

Max: "He was a good Plumber. One of our most honorable."

Ali: "So, where do we start now?"

Max: "We have to get back to Bellwood. Eon may already be there."

Kyle: "Right." I became Upgrade, and we all got in me when I merged with the RV. I zoomed back to Bellwood, then let Max drive us the rest of the way.

Max: "Follow me, you four." Ali was the last out. She grabbed my hand for some reason.

Kyle; "Ali… Everything's going to be okay."

Ali: "I hope so."

Max: "Aw, come on, Ali. Show some backbone."

Ben: "I'm powerless, and I'm still showing no fear."

Gwen: "Ben… Look Ali. Just follow Kyle's and my lead. We'll beat Eon."

Ali: "Y-you're right. Good always wins, right?"

Kyle: "Yeah. Come on."

Max: "Follow me." He got up an elevator, and we each stepped in it. We got to the bottom floor.

Kyle; "What's down here?"

Gwen: "The Hands, right?"

Max: "You are correct, Gwen." We followed him through the chambers below, until we got to a new room, full with other older people.

Ben: "Principal?"

Ben's Principal: "Yep. It's me, Ben." I also recognized the restaurant lady.

Kyle: "Restaurant lady!"

Restaurant lady: "Whatever, boy…"

Max: "We're all here?"

Gwen: "Yeah. All five of us."

Ali: "Hi."

Ben: "Oh boy…"

Kyle: "Where're the Hands?"

Ben's Principal: "Right there, Kyle." He pointed to a circular looking device.

Ali: "Looks like a game show spinner."

Restaurant lady: "Girl, it's much more than that."

Kyle: "I'm shutting this thing down."

Voice: "I don't think so!" A purple glowing guy came out, with a group of minions.

Kyle: "Eon…"

Eon: "Exactly, Omnitrix bearer. Give me it!"

Kyle; "I don't… What the…" I noticed it wouldn't start working right.

Kyle; "Come on you little… Don't go dead on me now…"

Ben: "Kyle, maybe we should go hero?!"

Kyle; "Come on!!! Work!"

Ali: "Maybe I can jump start it!" She sent an electric pulse through it, activating it.

Kyle; "Thanks!" I became Big Chill.

Big Chill: "So, you guys think you can just bust in here and take the hands?!"

Eon; "That is my quest, boy. Surrender yourself to me, and things will go on much more smoothly."

Big Chill: "Not in a million years!"

Eon: "Funny you should say that. On my planet, time goes by much more swiftly than here. Atack!" His minions charged, and Ali got out a steel mace, then charged. Gwen joined her.

Max: "Kyle, you go for Eon. His cronies are ours!"

Big Chill: "Exactly my plan. Max." Eon was going for the hands, but I freezed him down. He busted out, and shot an energy ball at me. I dodged his attack, by a few hairs, then kept going for him. I made ice maces out of my hands, and tried to engage him in hand to hand combat. He easily beat me at it, and I shot a blizzard at him. He moved through it.

Eon: "If you think that your pitiful Necrofriggian form can stop me, you are out of luck."

Big Chill: "Maybe I can't, but as I showed you before, Eon. There's a time for hero, then there's a time to go ULTIMATE!" I slapped my symbol down, and started getting a hot rod flame paint job, and all my blue parts were becoming red.

Big Chill: "Ultimate Big Chill!"

Eon: "You must be severely mistaken, boy. Even this form cannot defeat me."

Ultimate Big Chill: "I guess we'll see." I shot out a red flamethrower from my hands, and Eon managed to dodge it. He shot another energy ball, but I made it go straight through me. I then made fire maces on my hands, and slapped him with them. He looked like he actually felt those attacks that time. I even started to give him burns. He shot me eventually, then got to the Hands, but I shot ice at him from my mouth, and he was frozen.

Ultimate Big Chill: "Fire and ice, Eon. They go hand in hand with me." Eon once again busted out, then shot me. I made the shot fly straight through me, and it hit a wall.

Eon: "This is pointless. I can't even get the hands to work properly!"

Ultimate Big Chill: "Then that means you should go quietly, and never return. Your plan will fail."

Eon: "No… NO!" He came at me, charging with his full might. I did as well, but I overpowered him instantly, and he hit the ground.

Ultimate Big Chill: "Give it up, Eon. We got you and your cronies on the run. There's no point in resisting us."

Eon: "See you later." He teleported out, taking his cronies with him.

Ultimate Big Chill: "Hmph. It wasn't even worth it."

Max: "Why?"

Ultimate Big Chill: "He couldn't power up the Hands." I had been forced to revert back to normal Big Chill.

Big Chill: "Darn! The Ultimate wore off!"

Gwen: "It has a time limit?"

Big Chill: "I knew I should have worked faster on him! AGH!"

Ben: "Well, the good news is, he can't use the hands, so they're useless to him." I reverted to normal form.

Kyle; "Now what? Just let Eon keep going?"

Max: "We'll get him the next time he shows himself, Kyle. Don't worry."

Ali: "We're going to have to just wait?" She made her mace a hand, then got the steel off of herself.

Max; "For now, yes. Until then, just go on normally with your lives."

Gwen: "Sounds normal."

Kyle: "I hate normal sometimes…"

Ali: "You still got us."

Kyle: "I do alright."

The next day…

Ali and I were in gym class, playing dodgeball.

Ali: "Is that all you got?!"

Kyle: "My Grandma can throw better than that!"

Sophomore: "EAT THIS!" He threw another one, but it missed me.

Junior: "He has to be using his freaky alien powers on us!"

Kyle: "Oh yeah! Blame me because I can turn into a huge dinosaur guy!"

Gym Teacher: "BREAK!" We all stopped.

Gym teacher: "Do you see him as an alien? I sure don't! He's playing fairly!"

Junior: "But, Mr. Thorn…"

Mr. Thorn: "To the locker room! Both of you! I won't tolerate immature whining in my gym!" They both took off to the boy's locker room.

Mr. Thorn: "Play dodgeball!" The balls were coming at us again, then I saw an explosion come out at us. It had purple energy on it, and Eon was walking in, by himself.

Ali: "Eon."

Eon: "Omnitrix bearer! Come with me!!"

Kyle: "For the last time, HELL NO!" I transformed into Diamondhead this time.

Diamondhead: "Ali, find something to absorb, and get back into the fight. I got Eon for now."

Ali: "Right." She found some steel piping again, and absorbed that.

Ali: "There we go." She made her hands machine guns, and started blasting Eon. Eon dodged each shot, and I punched him across the face. He fell down, then threw an energy ball at me. I absorbed it, then shot it back at him. He dodged it, then Ali came at him with two hammer hands, and smashed him with both of them. He recovered, then shot at Ali. I took the shot again, and shot it back. Eon took the blow.

Diamondhead: "You're outmatched, Eon. Better change your battle plan while you're behind."

Eon: "Boy, you WILL come to me. I need you to bring back the Chronian race!"

Dimaondhead: "Yeah, if they're all as evil as you, not gonna happen."

Eon: "Maybe then… if you do it in exchange for your… friend." I saw him holding Ali now.

Diamondhead: "NO! Ali!"

Ali: "I'll be okay! Just get him!"

Diamondhead: "Okay. Here comes… ULTIMATE!" I slapped my symbol, then my jaw was growing out into a beak-like mouth, diamond wings grew out of my back, then a tail grew out. My hands turned into claws, then finishing the transformation, I got on all fours, and spikes grew down my spine.

Diamondhead: "Ultimate Diamondhead!!"

Ali: "Kyle!"

Eon: "What is THAT?!"

Ultimate Diamondhead: "Eon, no one uses my friends as bait!" I slammed my front feet into the ground, then two giant spikes struck Eon across the face. He flew into the ceiling behind him, then Ali started barraging him with electric bullets again. I flew up into the air, and struck him with my claws, then hurled him off to the side. Ali held the machine gun to his head, like I started growling in his face.

Eon: "You still have no idea what I can do, do you?" he shot out his energy again, blowing both of us away from him, reverting me to normal Diamondhead, and Ali's metal came off.

Ali: "My steel armor!"

Eon: "Your powers won't work anymore."

Ali: "Really?" She shot out an electricity stream, damaging Eon. I then changed to Metrion, and trapped him against the next wall.

Metrion: "Eon, You will NOT have my Omnitrix!"

Eon: "In due time, human, I will. In due time…" he faded away. I reverted to normal.

Kyle: "Ali, we're going after him. If he wants me, he's going to get me."

Ali: "Me, too." The next night…

Kyle: "Hey, EON! You want me! I'm right here!"

Ali: "Me too, Eon. Come on. You can handle both of us, right?" Eon's cronies came out, and grabbed us.

Kyle: "UGH! Going… Heatblast!" I noticed the Omnitrix wasn't working again.

Kyle: "Ali! Jump start it!"

Ali: "I can't! It's too far away! And I'm overwhelmed by these freaks!"

Kyle:"Great!" They punched me into the ground, and I was unconscious. I woke up later, dazed, but saw Ali next to me.

Kyle: "Ali! You can jump start it now, right?"

Ali: "Kyle, I can't. I'm tied up in rubber, and I can't pry it apart!"

Kyle: "Can't you absorb it, then slip out?"

Ali: "Tried that. Got even more stuck."

Kyle: "Just f***ing great."

Eon: "Kyle, Ali, humans that are powerless to stop me."

Kyle; "Where are Gwen and Ben?"

Eon: "They're dealing with my henchmen now. It seems that they knew you'd go after me again."

Kyle: "You little…"

Eon: "The Omnitrix!" He grabbed it, then started dialing in a combination, and made the Omnitrix turn completely purple.

Kyle: "What are you doing?!"

Eon: "I will make you into a younger me…"

Kyle: "NO! AGH!"

Eon: "It is pointless to resist me, Kyle." He pushed the faceplate down when he saw his silhouette in it, then I became him, and freed myself.

Eon: "Now, do what you were programmed to do, my clone!"

Ky-Eon: "Yes, Lord Eon."

Ali: "Kyle!!" She saw Gwen come in now.

Ali: "Gwen! Help me down!" Gwen unhesitantly shot her down, freeing her. Eon disappeared, then I turned to the two of them.

Gwen: "Is that… Kyle?"

Ali: "Eon turned him into a younger version of himself. He is NOW Eon."

Gwen: "Not for long." She punched me across my face, but I smacked her aside, and was moving my arms.

Gwen: "Kyle, it's me, Gwen!"

Ky-Eon: "I am not Kyle. My name is Eon, humans. Learn your place." I put my hands out, and Gwen got in front of Ali, with a force field.

Ky-Eon: "You think that trick will- GAH!" Max hand shot at me with a Plumber pistol.

Max: "Kyle, it's time for you to go to after school detention."

Ky-Eon: "My name is Eon, old man! Kyle is gone!"

Gwen; "No he isn't! Come on! Kyle, fight it!"

Ky-Eon: "It is done. I will take over this universe, and bring it back into a new Chronian order, as my master wants."

Ali: "Wait a minute. You're Eon, right?"

Ky-Eon: "Yes… your point?"

Ali: "Eon doesn't have a superior, correct?"

Ky-Eon: "N-N-No… But…"

Ali: "But nothin'. You are Eon, master of the Chronian race. You therefore have defied your own ruling."

Ky-Eon: "But, I, must… be… Eon who doesn't take orders from… zero one zero one one zero zero zero one… AAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" I sent out a purple energy wave from my body, then hit the ground.

Ali: "Kyle?"

Ky-Eon: "Time paradox. The Eon consciousness destroyed himself."

Gwen: "Kyle?! Is that…"

Ky-Eon: "Yep. It's me."

Gwen: "Kyle…"

Ky-Eon: "Now, to destroy this device!" I charged up my hands, then destroyed the Hands of Amrageddon. The old Eon came back.

Eon: "You… HOW?!"

Ky-Eon: "I was you, who takes orders from no one. Your younger clone destroyed himself."

Eon: "You… you… now we take this to MY world!!!" He shot out a field around me and him, then teleported us into space.

Ky-Eon: "What are you doing?"

Eon: "Kyle, you may have my body, and my powers, but you do NOT know how to use them!"

Ky-Eon: "Let's test that theory out, huh?"

Eon: "Yes. Let's!" Both of our hands glowed with brimming purple energy, and we were brawling with those hands. I was actually losing to him.

Eon: "Face it, Kyle. Ky-Eon is no match for me!"

Ky-Eon: "I haven't exhausted my options yet!" I fired an energy wave at Eon, but he was unaffected by it. He shot me again, and I fell over, almost dying on impact by the shot.

Eon: "You cannot hope to defeat me, boy…"

Ky-Eon: "AGH!" I got back up, and started punching and kicking at him. He blocked each shot, then knocked me over.

Eon: "I am invincible, Kyle."

Ky-Eon: "Maybe so… but my new rig does come with a few extras!" I slapped my symbol, then a helmet covered my body, my overcoat became a cape, and I got a new system on my chest. I pulled something out of my belt, then a long purple beam extended out of it.

Ky-Eon: "Meet Ultimate Ky-Eon!"

Eon: "What!? NO! I don't have an Ultimate form! I am already the most powerful being in the universe!"

Ultimate Ky-Eon: "Not according to my Ultimate form you don't!" I charged at him. Eon tried to stop me by attacking, but I was unphased by his beams. I then decapitated his head by slashing it right off. I teleported myself back down to Earth, then snapped my fingers, creating a supernova in the sky.

Ali: "Ultimate Ky-Eon?"

Ultimate Ky-Eon: "Yes, Ali. Ultimate Ky-Eon. That would be me."

Gwen: "So, you can evolve anyone into their ultimate stage?"

Ultimate Ky-Eon: "Yes, Gwen. Yes I can."

The end.

Next is the Negative 10 two parter.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49: Kyle 10 vs. Negative 10**

Ali, Gwen and I all went out, as usual, to stop some criminals on the loose. Ali and Gwen were riding on me while I was chasing their getaway copter as Jetray.

Ali: "Can't you get us closer?"

Jetray: "I'm trying, but, it's a little hard! I've never done this with passengers!"

Gwen: "Ugh… Ali. Come on. I'll make us a path." She created a floating platform, and they both jumped on it. Gwen levitated it towards the helicopter, and the crook with a machine gun started firing out bullets. Gwen put up a force field to block them.

Ali: "Can't you fire back?"

Gwen: "You have electric shocks remember?"

Ali: "Oh… yeah." She shot out some electricity out at the helicopter, and the whole thing short circuited.

Ali: "Yes!"

Gwen: "Um, you just deactivated the whole helicopter!"

Ali: "Oh s***!"

Jetray: "No!" I went Spidermonkey, and shot out my webs at the street lights below, Gwen brought up a plat form, catching me, then I landed in my web.

Ali: "Kyle! What do you think you're doing?!"

Gwen: "He maybe dim-witted at times, but he isn't crazy enough to do that. Right?"

Spidermonkey: "Okay. Got to time this just right. Any second now… any second…" It was just a few feet down.

Spidermonkey: "NOW!" I slapped down on my symbol, and got bigger, growing spider legs, and looking more like a gorilla.

Spidermonkey: "Ultimate Spidermonkey! AH-AH!" I jumped out of the web, and I caught the helicopter. I then grabbed its tail, and jumped down, carrying it to the ground, then whipped it off to the side, tossing each crook out of it.

Gwen: "Wow."

Ali: "This Ultimate feature is seriously AWESOME!"

Ultimate Spidermonkey: "Tell me about it!! OOH-AH-OOH!" I started beating my chest like I was Tarzan.

Gwen: "Will you ever give it a rest?"

Ultimate Spidermonkey: "I doubt it."

Crook: "Hey! Freeze!" He got out a gun, but I shot a web onto his hand. His other buddies brought theirs out as well, but I shot webs at them, then jumped into the air, and beat the crap out of each of them.

Gwen: "All in a day's work." Cops came and took them away.

Ali: "Tell me about it…"

Ultimate Spidermonkey: "Well, we're invincible, the three of us. Nothing can stop us! OOH-OOH!"

Gwen: "We never lost, true, but we sometimes had hard battles."

Ultimate Spidermonkey: "My new Ultimate feature makes us invincible! Let's face it; we never had such an easy fight since Eon!"

Gwen: "Well, we helped, too, thank you!?"

Ali: "Yeah, Kyle. It's not all about you!"

Ultimate Spidermonkey: "I don't mean you're not a part of the team, but, I'm the main, awesomest member! Check these biceps! Never thought Spidermonkey could have such an awesome look!" I flexed, but they weren't impressed.

Ultimate Spidermonkey: "Are they flabby?"

Gwen: "No. We just need you to acknowledge us as teammates, equals, you know?"

Ultimate Spidermonkey: "I do."

Ali: "Not by the way you were just talking to us." I reverted to normal.

Kyle: "Sorry. It's just, with this, we're invincible, y'know?"

Gwen: "Ultimate everybody. We get it." I became XLR8.

XLR8: "Come on. I'll get you two home." They hopped on, and I took off.

The next day… I was in class with Ali again.

Ali: "So, Kyle, you like drawing, too?"

Kyle: "Yeah, but I suck at it. I'm gonna draw Ultimate Spidermonkey real quick, to prove my point." I drew him, then gave it to Ali.

Ali: "This doesn't suck, Kyle. It just… lacks detail."

Kyle: "Oh… okay…"

Ali: "Watch. I'll draw him too, based on this, but with some more detailing. Like, shading here, a little extra fur here, make these spider legs slightly longer, give him some pecs…"

Kyle: "Pecs?"

Ali: "Some biceps and triceps, a tongue in his mouth, make his teeth sharper… and we're done!" I took the drawing from her, and looked at it.

Kyle: "This does make mine look sucky."

Ali: "Kyle… It just lacked detail. Look at yours more closely." I put them both on the table, and compared them, side by side.

Kyle: "Wow. It DOES lack detail."

Ali: "See? Put a little more time into them. They'll look good."

Kyle: "Yeah. I guess you're right."

Ali: "More time goes a long way sometimes." She smiled to me.

Kyle: "Yep. Sure does." The announcement speakers came on.

Announcement: "Will Ali Levin and Kyle please report to the main office?"

Kids: "Busted!"

Kyle: "Let's get this out of the way." We left the class, and headed down to the office, where Max was waiting.

Kyle: "Max? What's…"

Max: "Doctor's appointment. Come on." We both ran out, and we saw the RV. Gwen and Ben were already inside.

Ben: "I get to skip!"

Kyle: "Bad guys again?"

Max: "Yeah. Come on." He took off, out of the parking lot, and took us out to the Fort Knox gold storage facility with his new rocket boosters. A kid named Cooper, who Max had to watch for a friend of his for a while, had upgraded the RV slightly. We made it there in seconds flat.

Kyle: "Alright. Let's get in there and kick some a**." Ali got out, and touched a steel pipe, absorbing it.

Ali: "Let's go." Gwen got on her Lucky Girl outfit.

Cooper: "You're Lucky Girl?"

Gwen: "Yeah…"

Cooper: "Awesome!" We all walked in, and were hiding behind some boxes below.

Ali: "Why can't we just rush in and show them what my steel can do?"

Max: "There's something special stored here that we need to make sure no one steals."

Kyle; "So, that doctor thing was fake?"

Max: "Kind of."

Kyle; "Duh…" I looked beyond it, and saw some guys hopping around, clucking like chickens.

Kyle: "Sublimino."

Ali: "Who?"

Gwen: "Sublimino. He's our hypnotist enemy. Managed to get Kyle to steal a bunch of stuff for him."

Ali: "Really?"

Gwen: "That's proof that he only thinks with his muscles, Ali." Ali giggled.

Kyle: "Ha ha." I looked up more, and saw them getting shot down at from other people with guns.

Kyle: "I'll get the gun dudes. The rest of you try to see if that thing is still there!" I became XLR8, and zoomed up through the stairs to where the gun guys were.

XLR8: "Think you all can hit me?!" They immediately started firing at me. I dodged each one of their shots, and punched each one, disarming them.

XLR8: "Well, that was quick for me." I ran back down, seeing that they were fighting the Circus Freaks.

XLR8: "Circus Freaks? This just doesn't end, does it?" I zoomed down the staircase, and grabbed Frightwig's hair, lassoing her up in it. Ali just used a hammer hand to pummel Thumbskull in the face.

Ali: "Is that all you got, numbnut? There's plenty more where that came from!"

Acid Breath: "Oh yeah, there is alright!"

Gwen: "Not this time!" She came from behind him, and kicked him in the back. I became Echo Echo next, and yelled at Thumbskull, making him cover his ears, and Ali bashed him again. He fell onto the floor, then I multiplied into 40 of me, and dog-piled on top of him.

Echo 1: "Dog-pile!!" Thumbskull then hurled me off of him. I regrouped back into one me.

Echo Echo: "Ali, gwen, try to find SUblimino and stop him. I'll handle these guys."

Max: "Ben, Cooper and I will make sure the thing is still there." I gave him a thumbs-up, and faced the three circus freaks.

Frightwig: "A robot guy? Ooh. This'll be fun…"

Acid Breath: "I know."

Thumbskull: "And he's so small."

Echo Echo: "Maybe you should get a taste of…" I became Fourarms in front of them.

Acid Breath: "As if the strong man can stop us either. Get him, Frightwig!"

Frightwig: "Gladly!" She launched her hair at me, but I charged at her, grabbing her hair, and hurling her into the other two.

Fourarms: "Of course, with regular Fourarms comes…" I slapped down on my symbol, growing lrger, getting spiky hair in a Mohawk like form, and my fangs became visble.

Fourarms: "ULTIMATE FOURARNS! The flash disappeared, and Thumbskull charged at me, like I thought he would. I made my hands hammers, and pounded him with each one. He flew into the ceiling, dizzy.

Ultimate Fourarms: "Oops. Did I bash him too hard?"

Acid Breath: "Let's see how you handle this!!" He spit acid at me, but I jumped over it, making my hands normal hands again, and clobbered him with all four of them.

Ultimate Fourams: "I'd better give my friends a heads-up." I glowed, and became a new alien, with a yellow body, and big arms with gauntlet hands, and a short tail sticking out of me. Little ears also stuck out of my head, which was covered like a helmet.

Kyle: "Armodrillo, baby!" I turned my hands into drills, then started digging through the ground, ending up where Max, Ben, and Cooper were.

Armodrillo: "How's the thing?"

Cooper: "Sublimino took off with it. The other guys were just a distraction!"

Armodrillo: "Is that so? Well then." I jumped back up into the ceiling, and started digging through it. I went under the Circus Freaks, and popped up where Sublimino was.

Armodrillo: "Jig's up, Sublimino!"

Sublimino: "Ah, Kyle. I was wondering when we'd meet again."

Armodrillo: "Where are Gwen and Ali?"

Sublimino: "Oh, girls!" They both walked out with blank expressions.

Armodrillo: "No you didn't!"

Sublimino: "But I did! Attack him!" Gwen's hands glowed with energy, and Ali's hands became maces.

Armodrillo: "Well, at least I have a quick fix!" I became Metrion, and put my hands on their heads. They both gasped.

Sublimino: "What did you do?"

Metrion: "Well, I don't know exactly how you were planning to use them, but it won't work anymore. I ended your trance."

Sublimino: "No…"

Ali: "Yeah, little man. You're pretty much toast."

Gwen: "Where's the thing you were going to steal?!"

Sublimino: "Um… I don't have it!"

Metrion: "If you don't tell us, I'll be forced to bring it out of you the hard way, Subby."

Ali: "Either our way, or the highway."

Sublimino: "Um… RUN!" He ran off, and we saw the Circus Freaks also come after him.

Metrion: "I'll get Sublimino, you two handle the freaks!"

Ali: "Cool." She charged with Gwen, and hit Frightwing and Thumbskull. Gwen punched Acid Breath, and I shot down an energy beam to stop Sublimino.

Metrion: "Well, any last requests?"

Sublimino: "Look into my watch!" He hit a button, and I completely froze up.

Sublimino: "Sleep my puppet! You shall only wake up at the sound of a snapping finger… starting now!" he clapped his hands, and I fell to the floor, snoozing. Acid Breath shot acid at Ali, which hit her.

Ali: "OW! Acid hurts!"

Gwen: "I got it!"

Acid Breath: "RUN!" He ran off with Thumbskull and Frightwig behind him.

Gwen: "Um… I got this!" She shot water at Ali, getting the acid off.

Ali: "Thanks, Gwen. What happened to…" They saw me, and I was sleeping.

Ali: "Hypnotized?"

Gwen: "Yep. Better wake him up." She snapped her finger, and I jumped up immediately.

Metrion: "What the… what the…. What just happened?"

Gwen: "Got hypnotized. You fell asleep."

Metrion: "D***IT!" I reverted to normal, crossing my arms, looking mad. Ben, Max and Cooper came up to us. Ali made her hands normal, and let the steel go off.

Gwen: "So, now what do we do?"

Max: "I don't know. Guess we'll just have to let this go for now until another robbery pops up."

Kyle: "Fine." I had no clue where they went." We were taken back to our schools, and finished up the rest of the day there.

With the Circus Freaks…

Acid Breath: "We actually got away from them!"

Thumbskull: "That's a first, huh?"

Frightwig: "Yes, it is."

Sublimino: "You never had me with you before, either."

Acid Breath: "True. We owe you one."

Frightwig: "We'd better go to the boss. Show him we got it."

Sublimino: "We will." They walked up to a chair.

Guy in chair: "Did you get the device for me?"

Acid Breath: "Yes, actually. Sublimino was a big help."

Guy in chair: "Excellent. Red Ninja, if you would?" A guy in a red ninja suit walked up to them, and got the device from Sublimino.

Guy in chair: "But it surprises me that you got away from Kyle so easily."

Sublimino: "He's not immune to hypnotism, apparently."

Guy in chair: "So he isn't. But with his new Ultimate forms, I thought it would be more than difficult to capture the device. I see that I was wrong."

Frightwig: "So, now what?" The guy got out of the chair.

Guy: "Well, Dr. Animo, Clancy, Charmcaster, and Rojo are still out. We'll all attack together once they get the other device that we need. It is simple, is it not?"

Acid Breath: "Yep. It's simple, Forever King, sir."

Forever King (As he was stepping out of the shadows, revealing himself): "Perfect."

With us now…

Kyle: "Well, what I find difficult is the fact we couldn't stop the Circus Freaks. They're usually so easy."

Gwen: "They had Sublimino with them. Think about it."

Kyle: "Yeah, true."

Max: "Well, we're heading to the new robbery attempt. Expect anybody to appear."

Kyle: "I am." We all got out, and Ali touched the side of the building.

Ali: "I'm ready to tear something up." She turned her hands into swords.

Kyle: "Well, time to show these guys how to handle Kyle 10!" I slammed the Omnitrix down, and transformed to Heatblast.

Heatblast: "Oh yeah. This is what I'm talking about." I made a fire vortex surrounding us, then I made it fly up to the top of the building, and lit my hand son fire again.

Ben: "That was awesome!!"

Heatblast: "Whoever's here, show yourselves!"

Dr. Animo: "Well, welcome, Kyle 10!" He appeared, riding on a giant bat, and Charmcaster and some robot appeared on both sides of him.

Charmcaster: "Kyle! Hi!!"

Robot: "For the love of…"

Dr. Animo: "Where's Clancy anyway?" He appeared from the top, and landed in between us after he jumped down.

Dr. Animo: "there you are!" He threw his jacket off, showing that he became half-bug.

Robot: "Ugh. I'm still grossed out by him."

Charmcaster: "Me, too. Geez…"

Heatblast; "Ali, Gwen, try to handle Animo and Charmcaster. The other two are mine!" I launched myself up into the air, then shot down a fireball at Clancy. He jumped out, and tackled me down, but I hurled him off of me. I shot a flamethrower at him, seeming to hold him back, but he flew out, and tackled me again.

Heatblast: "I'm not hot enough for ya? Then how about this!!" I slapped my symbol, growing hotter, then I got to 7 feet tall, I eyes got a visor look to them, and my hands became larger. My final feature was growing angel wings, and a volcano out of my back.

Heatblast: "Ultimate Heatblast!" I positioned my volcano onto my shoulder, and started firing magma balls at Clancy. He dodged them, but couldn't get close to me. I was too hot for him. I flew up, and punched him, sending him flying into the robot. It dodged, then flew up, shooting laser beams. I grew a flame sword out of my hand, reflecting each shot like a lightsaber.

Robot: "Come on!"

Ultimate Heatblast: "That voice sounds familiar…"

Robot; "Remember way back when?"

Ultimate Heatblast: "No way! Cyborg girl?"

Rojo: "Yep. Took you that long to find me out?"

Ultimate Heatblast: "Oh God. You are SO not going to ruin my day!" I charged down at her, and she dodged me. Clancy sent out a swarm of bugs, but I used fire breath to melt them all. Charmcaster and Gwen were fighting each other.

Charmcaster: "He isn't yours, freak! You were just lucky!"

Gwen: "Duh. I'm Lucky Girl, remember?"

Charmcaster: "You… will NOT have him!" She shot out an energy beam, and Gwen deflected it off of her, then kicked Charmcaster in the face. Ali had just now turned her hands into cannons, and was shooting electric blasts at Animo, whose bat kept dodging her shots.

Ali: "Stand STILL!!"

Dr. Animo: "I wouldn't."

Ali: "Then maybe this will convince you!" She transformed her feet into springs, and bounced up, turning her right hand into a giant fist, and pummeled the bat in the face with it, sending it flying into the wall. Ali made her feet normal again to land properly, then started shooting out more bullets to stop Animo from getting back up. Max, Ben and Cooper had found the object they were looking for.

Max; "Here it is. We'd better take it."

Ben: "Grandpa! Incoming!" Clancy was flying for him, and Max grabbed it, then rolled out of the way of him. A fireball hit his back, then Rojo was hurled into him.

Cooper: "Kyle?"

Ultimate Heatblast: "yep. I got 'im."

Dr. ANimo: "Well, let's see if you got THIS!" The bat screamed at me, and I was hit by it, nearly falling off the building.

Ultimate Heatblast: "Now, I'm going to go berserk on you!!" I transformed to Echo Echo.

Echo Echo: "If you can't handle me, then there's no way you got… THIS!!!" I was screaming at him at the final word, and the bat screamed again. Our sonic vibrations collided, canceling each other out.

Echo Echo: "Hmph. Time to kick it up a notch!" I slapped my symbol, then turned blue, growing slightly taller, and got more robotic.

Echo Echo: "Ultimate Echo Echo!"

Dr. Animo: "Ultimate?"

Ultimate Echo Echo: "Yes. Observe, my good doctor." I split into four of me, then the three of them transformed into Ultimate Humongousaur, Ultimate Swampfire, and Ultimate Big Chill.

Ultimate Humongousaur: "Ultimate Humongousaur!"

Ultimate Swampfire: "ULTIMATE SWAMPFIRE!"

Ultimate Big Chill: "ULTIMATE BIG CHILL!"

Ultimate Echo Echo: "Attack together!" Ultimate Humongousaur shot out his missiles, Ultimate Swampfire shot out a bunch of blue fire bombs, then Ultimate Big Chill shot out some flame missiles, while I threw two sonic Frisbees at Animo.

Dr Animo: "Uh oh." There was a huge explosion, and he was sent flying out of the building. Ultimate Big Chill kicked Rojo out, Ultimate Swampfire shot down Clancy with a blue flamethrower, then Ultimate Humongousaur roared in Charmcaster's face, scaring her off.

Ultimate Swampfire: "Team Ultimate, we have done it."

Ultimate Big Chill: "Yep. We sure have."

Ultimate Echo Echo: "Well, we did good, but we should be getting back to normal. We don't have much time like this."

Ultimate Humongousaur: "As we do, my friend." They all turned into green energy, flying into my symbol, and I reverted to normal.

Kyle: "Wow. That felt… Strange…"

Ben: "What do you need us for? You're your own army!"

Kyle: "Yeah, but I have to recharge now. That was a lot of energy I just used there." A rock dog ran at Max, and knocked him over, stealing the device.

Ali: "Hey! Get back here you little… AGH!" CHarmcaster had got her, then escaped with it, and the rock dog.

Kyle: "Get back here! Going Jetray!" I concentrated, but wasn't changing.

Omnitrix: "Recharging. Please stand by."

Kyle: "Geez, thanks a lot. Sometimes, you're a piece of junk, you know that?"

Omnitrix: "Shut up, human."

Kyle: "Wow."

Gwen: "We'd better start going after them."

Max:"They're heading fro Mount Rushmore. Come on."

Kyle: "We're in a bit of a hurry now, mind letting me use Upgrade?"

Omnitrix: "Upgrade, activated." It transformed me to Upgrade.

Upgrade: "Okay. I'll follow her." We got in, I merged with it, and we headed out.

Upgrade: "Okay. We're here. I got in, and reverted to normal.

Cooper: "Now what?"

Omnitrix: "Recharging. Please stand by."

Kyle: "Well, at least we can afford to now."

Ben: "Um guys, we're surrounded…" I looked out the window, and we saw the Circus Freaks, Sublimino, Charmcaster, Clancy, Rojo, and Dr. Animo all surrounding the RV, with some giant knight dude and a ninja with them.

Max: "They're all working for the Forever King!"

Kyle: "Great! Just great!"

Gwen: "We're toast."

Ali: "I'll hold them off."

Kyle: "No. We need a better plan."

To be continued…

Author's note: I just saw Duped on Ben 10 Ultimate Alien, and, they finally decided to go with the Echo Echo thing I came up with for this. Geez… Ripped me off! Or were they planning that? I dunno.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50: Kyle 10 vs. Negative 10 part 2**

We were now surrounded by the Forever King and his partners. Geez. Who knew he'd have a whole ARMY of villains waiting for me, just to hunt me down and kill me? I knew I was in some deep s***, though either way. PLUS, the Omnitrix, as gimmicky as it is right now, is giving me the cold shoulder.

Kyle: "We are trapped… We ARE TRAPPED! WE'RE LIKE SITTING DUCKS! I HATE BEING A SITTING DUCK! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Cooper slapped me.

Kyle: "Thanks." I looked out the window again, and started screaming, then Gwen put an energy orb around my face.

Gwen: "Sheesh. We'll figure a way out of here!"

Max: "I'll activate all the defenses on this. Kyle, Go Metrion and get us out of here."

Kyle: "No problem." I went Metrion, and brought a black cloak around all of us after he put up the metal barricades on the RV windows. When I opened it, we reappeared in a forest area not too far away from the RV.

Metrion: "That should keep them out of our hair for a few minutes." I was reverted to normal.

Omnitrix: "Emergency reserves out. Cycling to recharge mode."

Cooper: "What is wrong with that thing?"

Kyle: "I don't know."

Cooper; "Maybe I can fix it up." He touched it, then the Omnitrix became green again.

Omnitrix: "Recharge complete."

Kyle: "Cooper, you are the bomb!"

Max: "We'd better keep going. Who knows when they'll figure out it's empty."

Gwen: "Tell me about it." All six of us continued off further, watching them still attacking the RV, trying to pierce its defenses. We ran off to the mountain area, but only had just a few seconds before a laser hit the ground behind us.

Kyle: "What the…" I saw Rojo, with everyone else behind us.

Kyle: "The rest of you keep going. These freaks are mine." I became Permafrost.

Ali: "You sure about that?"

Permafrost: "Yes. Just go!" They ran back into the base.

Forever King: "A fake trap, I see. Excellent on Max's part."

Permafrost: "Well, you ain't getting past me."

Dr. Animo: "You are in NO position to be telling us what to do, BOY!"

Permafrost: "Maybe not like this, but with a little bonus, things will get white HOT!" I slapped down on my symbol, transforming to orange skin instead of white, and felt like I just ate a chili pepper.

Permafrost: "ULTIMATE PERMAFROST! YEEEOWWCH!!!" I shot fire out of my mouth, immediately having all of them dodge it. I hurled a fireball at them, and it landed near Thumbskull.

Ultimate Permafrost: "Phew. That's better. My whole body was on fire!"

Rojo: "It's about to go on fire again!" She shot out lasers, but I put up a fire wall to absorb it, then snapped my fingers. Rojo was covered in fire.

Rojo: "Ouch! HEY Somebody!"

Charmcaster: "I got this!" She shot water at Rojo, putting out the flames, then a fireball hit Charmcaster. Thumbskull was charging for me, and I created flaming gauntlets, punching him in the face, sending him flying. The ninja came after me next, and hurled shuriken at me. I shot fire shuriken at each one, and jumped up into the air, only to get hit by his laser bo staff. I rocketed myself back onto my feet, then jumped up to Clancy. He sent a swarm of bumble bees at me, then I burned them all. He felt the flames hit him as well. Acid breath shot another bit of acid at me, and I dodged it, then hurled a fireball at him, ready for what could happen next. He got hit, and the Forever King charged at me. I made flaming gauntlets again, and charged back for him. Our fists collided, and I was sent flying backwards. Thumbskull came at me a second time, noticing I was open. I breathed fire into his face, and he was running off. Dr. Animo's bat came for me again, and I shot fireballs like machine guns at him. He eventually fell off, then Frightwig smacked me with her hair. Charmcaster threw rocks at me with some levitation powers, and I melted them both.

Charmcaster: "Even with your new Ultimate power, we can STILL beat you!"

Ultimate Permafrost: "Ugh… Oww…." I got up again, then Rojo and Clancy fired at me. I was sent flying into the rocks behind me, then reverted to normal Permafrost.

Permafrost: "BRRR…. C-C-C-C-cold…. ACHOO!" I sneezed on Clancy, and he fell to the ground.

Forever King: "Destroy him." They got closer, then a hailstorm of electricity landed all around me, then Ali grabbed me, and pulled me into the base.

Permafrost: "Ali? You saved me?"

Ali: "Duh. Now we gotta fix your 10 on 1 problem."

Permafrost: "Yeah…" I reverted to human, then looked at my Omnitrix.

Kyle: "I'm screwed. We have no more Ultimate transformations, and it has to recharge.

Cooper: "Speaking of, I'd like to see it again."

Kyle: "Okay, but I don't see how…" He was punching in some codes into it, then the Omntirix faceplate popped up.

Omnitrix: "Command taken. Insert new data."

Kyle: "What are you…"

Cooper: "Hold on. I just have to put in this thing, and… BOOM!" The Omnitrix emitted a green burst, then put itself back down.

Omnitrix: "New upgrade taken. All functions have been updated to new, more powerful settings."

Kyle: "Like…"

Omnitrix: "Echo Echo cloning function can now be used indefinitely, with up to 3 forms. They still cannot be the same at anytime, however. Plus, Ultimate feature now lasts indefinitely. Infinite energy is available to all functions."

Kyle: "Whoa whoa whoa… HOLD up! Omnitrix, is all of this true?"

Omnitrix: "Yes, it is."

Kyle: "Cooper, you are the man!"

Max: "I'll be setting up a defense system. The Forever King can't be allowed to get in."

Kyle: "Okay. While you're doing that, I'll be waiting for them to get through."

Gwen: "We'd better get prepared. Who knows what they'll try to do against us."

Ali: "I know. I'll be more than prepared.

Cooper: "I'll help Max set up."

Ben: "I'll just wait here and watch all the action myself."

Kyle: "Guys, this'll be our biggest battle yet. We cannot afford to lose. If we do, we're all in jeopardy. Who knows what the Forever King wants."

Max: "I do."

Kyle: "Mind elaborating?"

Max: "It's called the Sub Energy. It's the most powerful energy core in the galaxy. It was given to the Plumbers by an alien race many years ago. The Forever King must want it to enhance his powers."

Kyle: "Well, with us around, he ain't getting jack-s***."

Ali: "Hell yeah."

Gwen: "I'll help out, too."

Max: "Every robot is set up to defend the base. Cooper will monitor them. In the meantime, we should make sure everything else here is sealed up tight."

Kyle: "Got it. I'll split up and lock up everything."

Max: "No need. I can lock it all from here."

Kyle: "Okay. But as soon as the Forever King comes in, I'll be ready."

Ali: "We will, too. Come on."

Cooper: "All robots ready."

Kyle: "Omnitrix is ready."

Gwen: "We're all ready here."

Max: "Send in the robot drones. I'll make sure everything's in place here."

Cooper: "Check. Ready to go." The robots started heading out, and the door got locked.

Kyle: "So, what do we do now?"

Max: "Sit and wait. I have to make sure the Sub Energy is still fine."

Ben: "Great. So, we're stuck here."

Max: "For now. Come on." We all followed him to the containment area, and saw that it was set, and still containing it.

Kyle: "Pretty…"

Ali: "Yeah…"

Gwen: "Oh boy…"

Ben: "Oooh…"

Max: "I take it you're all amazed."

Gwen: "Everyone but me. And I don't have any clue why."

Max; "Well, either way, we have to keep this away from them. Otherwise, who knows what would happen?"

Cooper: "New targets located." He was staring at us.

Kyle: "Cooper, what's wrong?"

Cooper: "Destroy all Tennysons, and allies."

Gwen: "That doesn't sound good."

Ali: "Oh come on, he's just joking… right?" The robots Max set up all came out from behind the wall, with the Negative 10 right behind them.

Ali: "He's not kidding. D***it…"

Kyle: "Well, I think now's the best time to go Hero!" I went Echo Echo.

Echo Echo: "Divide and conquer!" I split into three of me, then we transformed into three aliens. We became Diamondhead, Fourarms, and Humongousaur.

Humongousaur: "CHARGE!!" Ali made her hands huge, and Gwen charged with us.

Forever King: "Your pitiful strategy does not amuse me. Everyone, attack!" He brought him, and his army of robots to attack with him. I was Humongousaur, smashing my way through the robots. Fourarms was going for Clancy, and Diamondhead charged for Charmcaster. She brought out rock monsters, and they charged at him. He became Rath, and smashed them all in one blow, then punched Charmcaster aside. Sublimino tried to hypnotize him, but Ali hit him, sending him flying. Thumbskull charged for her, and she gave him an uppercut. Fourarms beat Clancy into the ground, then transformed into Arcticguana, freezing him onto the ground with his ice breath. Acid Breath spit acid at him, then he became XLR8, dodging it, and he punched Acid Breath while charging at him. He then tail whipped him. Gwen kicked Rojo, then punched Frightwig. Rath charged for Dr. Animo's new giant wombat creature, and they collided, forcing Animo off of it. I destroyed the last robot, then went Ghostfreak, flying into Cooer's mind, and snapped him out of Sublimino's trance.

Cooper: "What happened?"

Ghostfreak: "Sublimino hypnotized you and turned the robots against us. Now I'm going to get you out of here." I took him to the room Max and Ben were in.

Max: "Kyle?"

Ghostfreak: "Yeah?"

Max: "I'm ready. Can I join in?"

Ghostfreak: "Of course, Max." he was wearing a giant suit with huge hands, and jumped down. He charged towards the Forever King, but was stopped by the ninja. I flew back in, then transformed into Cannonbolt, slamming down near the ninja, and smacked him away fromMax, rolling back into the fight. Ali just punched Rojo, and I rolled into her, sending her flying into Acid Breath, knocking them both down. Gwen flew upwards, getting blue energy floating out of her hands, and she shot out an energy beam at Frightwig. She dodged, only to get hit by XLR8, and he transformed to Swampfire, and punched her across the face, and tossed her aside. I got to my feet.

Cannonbolt; "How'd everyone doing?"

Swampfire: "Good."

Cannonbolt: "Sweet. No, to go Ultimate!" I slapped my symbol, and transformed. I got blue, and spikes grew out of my shell. I landed on the ground.

Cannonbolt: "Ultimate Cannonbolt!!!" I rolled up now, charging towards where Rath was. I tackled the giant wombat, making it road kill after I extended my spikes into its back.

Rath; "You went Ultimate?"

Ultimate Cannonbolt: "Yep. Sure did."

Rath: "My turn!" He slapped down on his symbol. He grew twice his size, got three claws on each hand instead of one, and he got bigger muscles, ending the transformation.

Rath: "ULTIMATE RATH! LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, NEGATIVE 10! ULTIMATE RATH IS INVINCIBLE!!!" He charged into the fight, and powered his way into Frightwig, then Thumbskull. I rolled out, charging towards Animo, but Sublimino stopped me. I became Wildmutt, then knocked the watch out of his hands, and punched him, sending him flying into a wall.

Dr. Animo: "Who needed him anyway?" I became NRG, a living furnace now.

NRG: "You sure did." I shot lasers at him, sending him flying backwards into Charmcaster, and I was charging at him again. CHarmcaster sent rock monsters at me a second time, and I transformed into Humongousaur, then smashed them both apart. Ultimate Rath punched Sublimino, then Gwen kicked him, and Ali clobbered Charmcaster and Dr. Animo at the same time. I punched Rojo into the ground, then Max came out, and punched all eight of them into submission. I finally became Alien X, wrapped some energy around them, and teleported them each off.

Alien X: "That will keep them out of our hair for a while." Ultimate Rath reverted t normal Rath.

Rath: "It should. 8 down, 2 to go."

Swampfire: "Yeah. This could get crazy."

Alien X: "You two get back in here." They did, and I became Metrion.

Ali; "What are you going to do?"

Metrion: "Where's the Forever King and his Ninja Freak…? Oh no!" I took off, and the rest of them followed me. I saw the Forever King use both keys, and he opened the case to the Sub Energy chamber. He took the core out, and put it in his suit.

Forever king: "I see that my comrades brought me enough time to gain this power. You can all say… goodbye. FOREVER!" He shot out an energy wave, and gwen and I put force fields in front of it, but we could only hold them for a few seconds.

Metrion: "D***… Now what?"

Forever King; "Bow before me!"

Max: "Not gonna happen!" He jumped out, but the Ninja hit him with his bo staff, sending him flying back, then he knocked down Ali, forcing her steel off of her.

Gwen; "No!"

Metrion: "Look out!" The ninja then knocked Gwen unconscious, and picked me up. I went Big Chill, and phased through him, stopping him. I stared the Forever king down.

Forever King: "Well, I have stopped you and your teammates, and there is only you and I standing for the final confrontation."

Big Chill: "Let's take this outside." I tackled him, making us turn intangible, and I got us outside, in front of the Mount Rushmore area.

Big Chill: "This brings back some memories…"

Forever King: "Remember them while you can, child. The Sub Energy makes me all-powerful. You cannot best me in combat!"

Big Chill: "That's where you're wrong." I became Chaotix, then slammed on my symbol, becoming the further mutated Kevin form Ken 10.

Chaotix: "ULTIMATE CHAOTIX!"

Forever King: "What is this abomination?"

Ultimate Chaotix: "Your demise." I did a sonic scream, and he shot a beam from his helmet. He hit me, causing me to stop. I flew out, then grabbed him with my Upgrade/XLR8 tentacle, and sent a shock through him, but he shot me again. I flew downwards, landing, becoming normal Chaotix. I transformed into AmpFibian now, and wrapped my arms around him, sending another shock through his armor. He grabbed me, and threw me off of him. I landed on the ground, then he shot another blast. He noticed I was gone.

Forever king: "I win!"

Voice: "I wouldn't say that…" I came from behind him as Goop, and clobbered him in the face. He kept shooting out laser blasts, but was failing on each shot. I then became Upchuck, and the next time he shot, I ate it, and shot it back at him. He actually got hurt by that shot.

Forever King: "You think that you are… DIE!!" She shot another blast. But I again ate it, and shot it back. He shot another laser into it, stopping the blast. He jumped up, and slammed the ground near me. I fell in, then shot up my tongues, grabbing his helmet, and reeled myself up. I used a butt slam on his mask, then became Jetray, and started shooting down laser blasts. He covered himself with them, then I became Humongousaur, and landed in front of him, and punched him. I grew to sixty feet tall, then squished him, but he picked up my foot, and hurled me off of him. I transformed to Water Hazard then, and shot my water at him, making him short circuit slightly. I then got my water into whiplash shapes, and whipped him with them.

Water Hazard: "I am SO liking my create a hero function!" I stopped, then transformed into Terraspin, and tackled him by spinning like a top, then bounced off, tackling him a second time. Then I became Chromastone, and clobbered him. He shot a laser at me, but I absorbed it, and shot it back at him. He shot another laser into it, stopping it, and he felt the ground shaking near him. I popped up as Armodrillo, then clobbered him in his armor. He punched me off, then I transformed into Heatblast, and launched myself at him, slamming a meteor into his face, and kept constantly clobbering him. He smacked me off, then punched me again, sending me flying up into the air, and shot one last laser, but I became Big Chill, making it phase through me, and I slapped down on my symbol, transforming into Ultimate Big Chill, and charged down with fire maces. He saw me coming, then blasted me. I went intangible, then smacked him when I went solid again. He punched me, and I hit the ground. He shot another laser, but it hit my Omnitrix symbol this time, reverting me to normal.

Kyle: "NO!"

Forever King: "Now, I will finish you, once and for all!" he charged up a another blast in his helmet.

Kyle; "Omnitrix, Chromastone!"

Omnitrix: "Function is not available."

Kyle: "W-WHAT?!"

Forever King: "Hahahahaha!"

Kyle: "XLR8?"

Omnitrix: "No."

Kyle: "Diamondhead?"

Omnitrix: "No."

Kyle: "Alien X?"

Omnitrix: "No."

Kyle; "Who is there, then?"

Kyuubi: "ME!" He immediately made a green aura burst over me, and I grew claws, and fangs again. I didn't grow any tails.

Forever King: "What's this?"

Kyle: "Your worst nightmare…" I charged at him on all fours, then struck him across the chest, releasing the Sub Energy. I actually ate it, then four tails immediately grew out, and my skin all ripped off instantaneously, becoming purely black, with only glowing eyes and mouth, with a final notice of ears.

Kyuubi: "Now we're talking… UGH…" I bloated up to a massive size, then blasted the Forever King with all of my excess energy form the Sub Energy. He got vaporized, and I saw one last look on his face while he was dying. I hit the ground, panting.

Kyuubi: "Okay. That helped. Now to change back… Huh?" I noticed I wasn't changing back. I hopped back into the base, noticing everyone else waking up.

Kyuubi: "Guys? You all okay?"

Gwen: "AH!"

Kyuubi: "It's me! Kyle. See?" I pointed to my chest, which contained an Omnitrix symbol.

Ali: "Kyle… You're… "

Kyuubi: "What? You know what Kyuubi is?"

Ali: "The… You're the…"

Gwen; "What is he?"

Ali: "You have Kyuubi within you?"

Kyuubi: "Yeah, but how do you know about it?"

Ali: "It was on one of Azmuth's records…"

Kyuubi: "Well, we can change me back, right?"

Gwen: "Maybe… you won't change back?"

Kyuubi: "No. For some odd reason…"

Gwen; "Let's see…"

Ali: "Maybe I can." She grabbed my symbol, and started turning it, then slapped it down, reverting me to human. I had completely red skin now.

Gwen: "KYLE! Your skin! It… melted off!"

Kyle: "What the… AGH! You're right!"

Gwen: "I know a spell to give you your skin back." She touched my arm, and my skin grew back while she was chanting the spell.

Ali: "Phew. Wait, how many tails did you get exactly? I didn't notice."

Kyle: "4."

Ali: "Oh no… It's half of the way out now…"

Kyle: "Halfway out?! Are you serious!?"

Ali: "Never let him out again. You could just fully release him and destroy everything…"

Kyle; "Oh my God…"

Max: "So, what did the Forever king look like?"

Kyle; "We have a Plumber database, right?"

Max; "Yep." We joined him at the computer, and went through each face.

Kyle: "Him!"

Max: "Driscoll. I should've known. He defected from the Plumbers for his own selfish desires way back in the day."

Kyle; "Glad I got rid of him then. Sheesh."

The End…

Kyuubi has… only half of the way to go?! CRAP!

2 more to go… until the final chapter.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51: The Ultimatrix…**

On Galvan, things were not going well. There were a ton of explosions going on the cities. A Heatblast alien was blasting down security drones and sending other Grey Matter aliens fleeing for cover. This Heatblast alien had an Omnitrix symbol on its chest. But when it spoke…

Heatblast: "So this is Galvan, the most technologically advanced planet in the cosmos? Pfft. This is nothing for Heatblast." It had a feminine voice.

Grey Matter guy: "Azmuth, the Omnitrix wielder's closing in! We can't do anything to stop her!"

Azmuth: "Keep trying!"

Heatblast: "Where is he, you pathetic gray frog!?" She picked him up.

Heatblast: "Tell me!"

Grey Matter guy: "Never…"

Heatblast: "Fine. Burn in hell." She burned him like charcoal. Lasers were hitting her arm now. More robots and Grey Matters with ray guns were charging at her.

Grey matter alien: "Don't let her enter the compound!" The Heatblast alien transformed into Diamondhead, and slammed her fists into the ground, destroying the drones, and severely wounding the Grey Matters.

Diamondhead: "No one will get in the way of what's rightfully mine. So says Kayla 10!!" Kayla transformed to Jetray, and flew up, only to get blasted down by another drone. It trapped her in a cage, but she only smiled, then transformed to Upgrade, melded with it, and deactivated it. She then became Humongousaur, and smashed up the new tanks that came around her, after growing to full height. She destroyed the roof, where Azmuth was, then flew in as Jetray, and smiled.

Azmuth: "Where did YOU get an Omnitrix?"

Jetray Kayla: "I was born with it." She walked closer, only to have Myaxx tackle her to the ground.

Myaxx: "I don't think so!"

Jetray Kayla: "Well, fine!" She became Big Chill, then froze Myaxx to the ground.

Big Chill Kayla: "Now, as I was about to say…" Myaxx busted out of the ice, and Kayla dodged her next attack.

Big Chill Kayla: "So, I see that I haven't gotten rid of you yet. No matter." She transformed into KyVilgax, and buffed herself up, then quickly defeated Myaxx in a fight.

Azmuth: "No…"

KyVilgax Kayla: "Now, as I was getting to…" She reverted to normal form.

Kayla: "Where's the Ultimatrix you little toad?"

Azmuth: "You'll never have it! And besides, it's not complete yet anyway."

Kayla: "Where is it?" She picked him up.

Azmuth: "I'll never tell!" She became Ghostfreak next, then opened up her chest.

Ghostfreak Kayla: "How about now?"

Azmuth: "No… not the Ectonurite's insides!"

Ghostfreak Kayla: "If you don't give it to me, things will get crazy…"

Azmuth: "Ugh… fine! You can have it! Just let me adapt it to your Omnitrix correctly, and we can begin." Kayla reverted to normal, then threw Azmuth to the ground.

Kayla: "Good. Because I have a score to settle with a certain other Omitrix wielder. You may know him as Kyle 10."

Azmuth: "Yes, I do. But you must not kill him."

Kayla: "Kill? Who said I was gonna kill HIM?" She started laughing evilly.

Azmuth: "If it isn't him, who's your true target?"

Kayla: "Gwen Tennyson. His girlfriend."

Azmuth: "But you shouldn't need to… GAH!" She picked him up again.

Kayla: "Kyle's been stopping me every time I've tried! The first time, we were too evenly matched. The second time, I tried to get Charmcaster's help, but she wasn't much help at all! The third time, I want to be the charm. This Ultimatrix of yours can let me bypass Kyle's defenses, even if I have to beat him into the ground, and still have enough strength to kill Gwen, once and for all. Then Kyle will be all mine!"

Azmuth: "You're involving me in some little boyfriend spat?! Forget it."

Kayla: "Need I remind you that Ectonurite intestines are coming for you if you do NOT comply?"

Azmuth: "Fine. Follow me." She set him down, then he showed her the Ultimatrix.

Kayla; "It's just bigger. How's this going to…"

Azmuth: "Well, not only can it turn you into anything Kyle can be, but, it also gives you the ability to make your forms into their Ultimate selves."

Kayla: "Okay. Set me up."

Azmuth: "Omnitrix, voice command mode."

Omnitrix: "This mode is not available to this unit."

Azmuth: "Command function override. Code 10."

Omnitrix: "Override accepted."

Azmuth: "Detach coupling. Command code: 0, 0, 0, release coupling, 0."

Omnitrix: "Override accepted." It popped off of Kayla's wrist. Azmuth detached the faceplate, and he installed it into the Ultimatrix. It made a green burst. Kayla then walked up to it, and slipped it on. It clamped on tightly to her wrist.

Kayla: "Ah. Whoa!" She felt some new energy surge through her, and she fell to the ground, then got back up. The Ultimatrix had turned from green to pink.

Kayla; "I have exceeded the power of the old Omnitrix by far! Now, to see who I have. Wildmutt, Fourarms, Grey Matter, XLR8, Upgrade, Diamondhead, Ripjaws, Stinkfly, Ghostfreak, Heatblast, Cannonbolt, Wildvine, Benwolf, Benmummy, Benvicktor, Upchuck, Ditto, Way Big, Eye Guy, Spitter, Buzzshock, Arcticguana, Goop, Swampfire, Chromastone, Big Chill, Humongousaur, Brainstorm, Jetray, Spidermonkey, Echo Echo, Alien X, Lodestar, What the… a bat? I don't remember him."

Azmuth: "I only had time to set the Omnitrix to a set number of aliens. They may be some you and even Kyle don't recognize off-hand."

Kayla: "Oh, fine. He'll be Batstretcher. He's got a long neck after all. Hmm… Oh my… Fleshwalker for sure! Ew… Um… what's this dude do, Azmuth?"

Azmuth: "It shoot out energy disks, and uses them as force fields."

Kayla: "Frisbee! Um… This guy?"

Azmuth: "Ice manipulation. Can turn his feet into either skis, skates, or a sled."

Kayla: "Frozone. Ooh! Fullmetal! Um…"

Azmuth: "Generates positive and negative charges on command."

Kayla: "Generator! Um… Kida like Nessy… Motoshandu. Ew!"

Azmuth: "Strong fighter, can infect mass amounts of people with a disease."

Kayla: "Outbreak. Rocksteady, Splashdown, Stealth, Sunspot, Teleportal, Thornstrix, sure looks like it, Ooh…"

Azmuth: "Powers are random. He either controls lightning, earth, fire, or water at random times. But, he can fly around at all times."

Kayla: "Wildcard. And, this last one looks cool! Who's he?"

Azmuth: "Explosions. Enough stated."

Kayla: "X-Plosion! Well, I'm ready now. Bye." She became Jetray, then flew off.

Azmuth: "But I have to warn Kyle." He activated a teleporter, then vanished.

With me, I was fighting Dr. Animo again, as Ultimate Humongousaur. Ali and Gwen were fighting his smaller animal units, and I was fighting his main T-Rex unit.

Dr. Animo: "Fool! It is impossible to stop me now!"

Ultimate Humongousaur: "Not for long!" I grew to 120 feet tall, then smashed the T-Rex int the ground, and shot its face out with missiles. Ali punched Animo, sending his transmodulator flying. Gwen blasted it down, then the police took him in while he was screaming.

Kyle: "That was another easy day. Geez. Are they even trying anymore?"

Ali: "I don't even know, Kyle. I think they're just dumb."

Gwen: "It's your Ultimate function, duh!"

Kyle: "Oh, yeah…" Azmuth appeared in front of me.

Kyle: "Azmuth, what's wrong?"

Azmuth: "I figured I had to tell you now, or never."

Gwen: "So, what's wrong?'

Ali: "Wait, you're THE Azmuth?"

Azmuth: "Yes, I am. But I haven't come to give autographs to fans." Ali quickly put away her book.

Kyle; "What is it?"

Azmuth: "Kayla has stolen my greatest creation."

Kyle; "But, she already has it on, remember?"

Azmuth: "No. I stripped her of it. But she has something far greater."

Kyle: "What?"

Azmuth: "She stole the Ultimatrix."

Kyle: "Ultimatrix?"

Gwen: "So, how's this like the Omnitrix?"

Azmuth: "I'm glad you asked. It's like the Omnitrix, but has the ability to evolve each alien into their ultimate state."

Kyle: "I can already do that. So, she's just evened up the playing field again."

Azmuth: "No. She's exceeded you."

Kyle: "How?"

Azmuth: "Yes, it is true you now have the Ultimate upgrade function embedded in your Omnitrix. But the Ultimatrix powers up her aliens even more than your function!"

Kyle: "Huh?"

Azmuth: "And even though her Ultimatrix only has 50 aliens, if it gets near your Omnitrix, it will immediately scan it, getting every form that you have, and adding it to her roster. Which means…"

Gwen: "She'll have over 100 alien forms!"

Azmuth: "Precisely. Do NOT engage Kayla in battle with your Omnitrix."

Kyle: "Then, how am I supposed to fight her?"

Azmuth: "There is only one way. The Kyuubi."

Kyle: "No. I refuse to use him again! He's already halfway breached the seal you installed. If I go any further, he'll control me, and free himself completely."

Azmuth: "Well, then you're going to need this." He handed me a key.

Kyle; "What does this key do?"

Azmuth: "Let your Omnitrix scan it." I let the Omnitrix scan the key.

Omnitrix: "Command function accepted."

Kyle: "What?'

Azmuth: "This key has added data to the seal so that if he does attempt to breach it, another one will appear in its place, just as strong as the last, while giving you all access to any other Kyuubi forms you've unlocked."

Kyle; "What good does it do me if it doesn't work, or if Kyuubi re-breaches the seal?"

Azmuth: "I admit, it is a last ditch attempt on my part as well, but it's one of our last chances."

Kyle: "Okay, but I'll only use him in an emergency."

Azmuth: "You've proved yourself worthy. I hope things will work out for you again." He teleported away again.

Kyle: "Hmm…"

Gwen: "We'll fight her for you."

Kyle: "No. You and I both know she's too powerful for you."

Ali: "What about me?"

Kyle: "Sorry. But, this is our one way out. I'll fight her, and win."

Ali: "But…"

Kyle: "I don't like this either, but it's our only chance. You two both know this as well as I do. We prepare for when Kayla comes."

Gwen: "But…"

Kyle: "I have spoken." I transformed into XLR8, and let them hop on my back while I ran to the RV.

Max: "Kayla's coming back with an Ultimatrix?"

Kyle: "Yes. The Ultimatrix is more powerful than the Omnitrix, and…"

Ben: "Ultimatrix Shmultimatrix. You can beat her! You're the most powerful person in the entire universe!"

Kyle; "It isn't going to be simple, Ben. Her Ultimate upgrades far more than surpass mine. So, even if our ultimate forms clash, hers win out. The only way I can beat her is if I unleash the most hidden secret within this thing. Something I can't afford to do now."

Ben: "Well, if I were you, I'd use it anyway."

Kyle: "Really?"

Ben: "Yeah. Even if it meant fully losing myself in it."

Kyle: "Hmm. Well, fine. But, I have to refrain from it for now."

Gwen; "Well, either way, all four of us are here for you." She put her hands on mine, and smiled. I had a faint smile.

Ali: "Yeah. No matter what, we'll beat Kayla, and show her who the real master of the Omnitrix is."

Kyle: "Me." I ran out of the RV with Gwen, Ben, and Ali now.

Ben: "So, when will she be here?"

Kyle; "I don't know, and I kinda don't care at the moment. But, we have to prepare for it. All of us."

Ali: "I'll stay at Ben's place so he'll have some protection."

Gwen: "I'll stay at my house. I can handle myself."

Ben: "I'll um… I don't know what."

Kyle: "I'll start getting ready for this. This is gonna be my hardest fight ever, so I might as well get prepared for it." I went Metrion, and got in a meditation pose. I was now in my mind.

Metrion: "Well, now, I'm going to go find that key Azmuth gave me. I'll install it now, too, so it stays on. I found it sitting right in front of Kyuubi's cage.

Metrion: "Okay. Here goes." I inserted it in, then turned it, and it sent an electric pulse through it. I twitched for a second, then got back to a normal pose. I exited my mind, then reverted to normal form.

Kyle: "Gwen, how good are you at Karate?"

Gwen: "Very darn good, thank you. Why?"

Kyle: "We're gonna get me ready. I need to have some kind of spiritual balance with myself."

Gwen: "Come to my house then. I'll get you more than ready."

Later… I landed near Gwen's house as Jetray, then reverted to normal, knocking on their door. Gwen opened it, and she was in her karate outfit.

Gwen: "Ah. You came just in time, Kyle-kun."

Kyle: "Kyle-kun?"

Gwen; "Japanese stuff. Someone you really care for for males."

Kyle: "What's for female?"

Gwen: "Don't worry about that right now. For now, I'm Gwen-sensei."

Kyle: "Oh… of course, Gwen." She immediately got me on the ground in an arm bar move.

Gwen: "Gwen-SENSEI!"

Kyle: "Sorry, Gwen-sensei! Ouch!" She let me loose.

Gwen: "Apology accepted, grasshopper." She bowed to me. I did it not to get her more pissed, but laughing while I did it slightly. Gwen snickered, too.

Gwen: "Okay, that's a little too far, even for me."

Kyle: "Yeah. Sheesh." She let me walk in, and actually managed to fit me into a karate outfit of my own. We were sitting, stretching out first.

Gwen: "Now, to do a full split."

Kyle: "I can't do that!"

Gwen: "It's possible, Kyle! Come on!" I pushed down from my butt to the gerund as hard as I could, then felt a muscle snap.

Kyle: "I think my muscle tissue just snapped…"

Gwen: "Well, Let's un-snap it." She launched a front kick into my groin, getting it in place again.

Kyle: "That didn't hurt!" (Kids, don't try this at home. It will actually hurt even more)

Gwen: "And you're doing the full splits now."

Kyle: "Wow! I am!"

Gwen: "No pain, no gain, Kyle-kun."

Kyle: "Domo arigato, Gwen-sensei."

Gwen: "You're welcome." We now went to getting me to learn some new moves, like a butterfly kick, which was two kicks at once, while flipping with it. It took a little while to get, too. I started also using different combinations Gwen taught me on a gym bag she got for me. She held it up so it would have some resistance, like a real human would have. She noticed I was lacking a tad bit in power, so she also had me start using weights during my training. She tied them around my arms and legs.

Gwen: "There. Should we get anything else?"

Kyle: "Nah. This is enough, I'm sure."

Gwen: "You must also learn the art of the bo staff!" She hurled one to me, then immediately tripped me over with hers.

Gwen; "Keep your guard up, Kyle! You won't beat Kayla like this!"

Kyle; "Oh, I will alright. I will!" I started to use it with her in a fight with it. There were constant banging noises, and I was trying to keep up with Gwen, but she always nailed me after a while.

Gwen; "Try harder! You still won't beat her at this rate!"

Kyle; "I will!"

Gwen: "Keep that mindset. Because, if you can't even beat me in human form, then what's the point of beating Kayla in your Ultimate forms?"

Kyle: "There isn't, Gwen."

Gwen: "Bingo. Come on. Let's see you do push ups!" She was now sitting on my back while I tried to push up from the ground.

Gwen: "Come on, Kyle! Pull yourself together!" I kept pushing upwards on my arms, but she still wasn't lifting off the ground.

Gwen: "Remember! If you can't beat this, then Kayla will be impossible!" I finally gave it one last burst of effort, and started to do them with Gwen on my back.

Gwen: "That's it! Keep going, Kyle!" I was doing them one at a time. Then Gwen started teaching me about swords.

Gwen: "As you've noticed Kyle, there are plenty of objects you can use as any of your strong aliens as a sword of some sort, right?"

Kyle: "Yep. I've noticed."

Gwen: "Do the same things I do for now." I followed each strike she made, from any direction that I could.

Gwen: "You're getting the basic jist of it. Okay. Now, let's try sword-fighting!"

Kyle: "First to get hit loses, huh?"

Gwen: "You're learning quickly." We tried after a while, but Gwen got her sword near my neck after a while.

Gwen: "You lose. I decapitated your head."

Kyle: "Darn!"

Gwen: "Well, you still ready?" I was sweating like a hog, but she saw the look in my eyes.

Kyle: "You KNOW I am."

Gwen: "Good." She got me on her Dad's gym set now with the long barbell. I had 25 on both sides, plus the weights on my arms were at least 10 pounds.

Gwen: "70. Sure you got it?"

Kyle: "I can handle anything you throw at me, Gwen-sensei."

Gwen: "I like your attitude. Come on. I'll help you when you've taken too much pressure."I took it down, and started lifting it all up, then put it down.

Gwen: "That's it. Slow and steady, Kyle. Slow, and steady."

Kyle: "In… out… in… out… in…" After some time on that, she got us back to stretching for a second time. It was to relax the muscles slightly, but we both knew that.

Gwen: "Brief break. Here's a water bottle." I drunk from it, and she was watching me intently, with a good looking smile on her face. Wish I knew what she was thinking, though. She stopped break, then got out nunchuks.

Gwen: "Come on. You've used these, right?"

Kyle: "They're my favorite weapons. Of course I've used them." She showed me new stuff on them, and we even got into a nunchuk battle, which I actually won.

Gwen: "You know this weapon well."

Kyle; "I sure do." While I was spinning it though, it hit me in the head.

Kyle: "Ow!"

Gwen: "Ah, how I remember making that mistake."

Kyle: "And I still make it…"

Gwen: "Let's continue. Kayla could show up at any time." She got me to use a knife, then sai blades, finishing with ninja stars. All of which we tried on each other in different matches. (All of these were foam, not steel). Eventually, she guided me to a ring.

Kyle: "Where'd you get this? I don't remember picking this up."

Gwen: "I got it and set it up." We both got in it, then started fighting each other. I threw a punch, which she blocked, then flipped me behind her, and got on top of me. I grabbed both of her arms, preventing her from doing anything, then I rolled over, getting her below me, and I started raining down punches, which Gwen managed to block each one. She grabbed both of my hands after a while, then flipped e off of her, and got to her feet. I quickly recovered, then got to mine, and we started going at each other again. I kicked, and she blocked it, then she tried to give me an uppercut, which I dodged, then I spun around, landing a back-fist on her cheek. She backed up, and then I landed a roundhouse kick to her abdomen. She grabbed my leg after, then thrust kicked me. I was sprawling back, then she landed a flying side kick to my gut. I then felt a barrage of punches from her hit my face. I brought my hands up, and she continued to wail on me while I was in the corner, blocking my face. Then I ducked under her, and tripped her, then got on top, and started to go and attack her again, but she trapped one of my arms, and I couldn't move it at all. I started punching her face, and she eventually let go, but I noticed my arm was feeling a little limp. Most certainly because of the extra weight, and she squeezed the air out of it, I'm guessing. I started punching her square in the face with my right arm, which was the working one, then she rolled over, getting me on the bottom, and I got her into a closed guard that time.

Gwen: "You're stalling, Kyle. You can't afford to stall here!" She kneed my leg, then brought her right arm out, and started punching my face in. I caught it with my right arm, then tried to punch her with my left, but it wouldn't come up, so she nailed my face with a left punch, and kept punching my face while it was unguarded. She then got up, and started kicking at me. Both of my legs were still working, so I was using them to fend off her kick attacks at me. I got back up, and she noticed my arm hanging down.

Gwen: "Kyle…"

Kyle: "My arm? It's nothing!"

Gwen: "No. It is. We have to let you rest it for now. It's really limp. Was it something I did?"

Kyle: "It doesn't matter Gwen. I can still fight you!" I brought my right arm up, along with my limp left arm, then I felt an energy surge through it, and it lifted up by itself.

Kyuubi (Within my head): "Go. Win."

Kyle: "Whatever… HIYAH!" I charged at her with my left arm again, and she caught it, making us get into a grapple while standing up. I started kneeing her in the gut, and she felt each shot, and I hurled her off of me and we started fighting again. Eventually, after rolling around on the ground, and even more punches to the face and kicks to the gut, we were both extremely tired.

Gwen: "You came really close there."

Kyle: "I never let up on anyone, Gwen. I will promise you that." She got back into a guard stance, like I had.

Gwen: "Final round. You and me, no regrets. No powers. No nothing. All fists and feet."

Kyle; "Bring it on, Gwen- sensei." I smiled with anticipation of this final bout for the night. We were working out like crazy the rest of the night in between rounds.

Gwen: "As you wish, Kyle-kun." We charged for each other, and then started exchanging blows. It was hard to tell who was going to let up, if at all, until we both had punched each other in the face. I immediately spun around, and back-fisted her, then she recovered, and punched my face. I grabbed her hand, and judo flipped her behind me. She landed on her feet, and I did the butterfly kick attack, landing both kicks on her head, then I kneed her head. She had her head fly up, then fall back down, and she got up, panting. She gave me an uppercut, then grabbed my head, and brought it into her knee. I recovered, and got her into the corner of the ring, and lowered her head towards the ground, doing the same thing Jen pulled on me, now that I remembered it. I started pulverizing her head with my knee attacks, until she clobbered me across the back of my neck. Then she elbow dropped me, and got on top of me, holding my arm back behind me, forcing it to bend in a way that I didn't want it to.

Gwen: "This has been THE most exciting match in my life… I just want you to know that."

Kyle: "No problem, Gwen. I aim to please…"

Gwen: "Which you've more than done." She kissed the top of my head.

Kyle: "Okay, now, I'm gonna bring you down!" I brought my body up, then used my free arm to punch her across the face. My arm that was strangled started to hang limp again.

Kyle (thinking): "D***. I'm gonna lose this, aren't I?"

Kyuubi (in my head): "No. You won't."

Kyle (thinking): "You stay out of this fight now."

Kyuubi (in my head): "But…"

Kyle (thinking): "I'll tell you to come out when I want you to, okay?"

Kyuubi: "Fine. Be that way." He stopped talking, and I brought my right arm up, and charged again. Gwen charged, and on one final collision, we both hit the ground, laughing.

Gwen: "I'm amazed. You still had the will to fight, even after I made your arm hang like that."

Kyle: "Well, it's what keeps me in the fight against some enemies."

Gwen: "Kyle, don't ever change."

Kyle: "If that's your wish, then I won't change for you."

Gwen: "Cool. Cause if you did, you just wouldn't be the same person I fell in love with."

Kyle: "I'll stay me. For sure."

Gwen: "Just wanna call this a draw?"

Kyle: "Only if you want to."

Gwen: "Well, I'm tired out. I can't get myself back up after that last hit you gave me there."

Kyle: "Me neither." We helped each other get up, then Gwen got my weights off. I felt a heck of a lot more strong after that, then I took Gwen upstairs, and put her in bed.

Gwen: "Good night, Kyle."

Kyle: "G'night, Gwen." I became Wildmutt, then slept next to her on the floor. Gwen laughed to herself, then started sleeping. The next day, we woke up, getting ready for Kayla to appear. I made sure all of my functions were operating at prime efficiency on the Omnitrix, I tested out my new physical strength, and meditated as Metrion with Gwen after breakfast. Then, I headed out as Jetray, flying through the city, and landed on a building. I heard something from behind me, and dodged a laser blast from behind. I noticed another Jetray alien, with an Omnitrix symbol, and pink eyes instead of green, like the usual Jetray.

Jetray: "Kayla. How's it been?"

Jetray Kayla: "The usual, of course. Plotting my revenge against you."

Jetray: "Should've figured. Well, Azmuth gave you the Ultimatrix, huh?"

Jetray Kayla; "And it can more than overpower you. Allow me to demonstrate!" She transformed into Big Chill, then slapped her symbol down, growing a flaming paint job, and seemingly more powerful.

Big Chill Kayla: "ULTIMATE BIG CHILL!"

Jetray: "Well, Azmuth probably didn't tell you this, but, I can do that, too!" I also became Big Chill, and transformed into Ultimate form.

Ultimate Big Chill Kayla: "So, I guess I really am just destined to be your equal after all, huh?"

Ultimate Big Chill: "You bet your sorry a**. Now, how about giving this up? Seriously, Kayla. I'm sure we both had enough of this."

Ultimate Big Chill Kayla: "Well, I don't think you deserve yours. How about that?"

Ultimate Big Chill: "Over my dead body."

Ultimate Big Chill Kayla: "And I can't arrange that, ya know."

Ultimate Big Chill: "Either way, you're going straight to hell today." My hands lit up and became flame maces. Kayla's did, too.

Ultimate Big Chill Kayla: "I will not surrender to you. You WILL be mine!"

Ultimate Big Chill: "Like I said, my dead body would be yours. I'd let myself get killed by you before I let Gwen die!"

Ultimate Big Chill Kayla: "Then I'll just have to beat you down so hard you can't even move, honeybun…"

Ultimate Big Chill: "That's it!" I charged at her, then our maces collided. We kept smashing them against each other while in the air, evenly matched. That training with Gwen had paid off!

Ultimate Big Chill Kayla: "I will NOT be denied my love!" She kicked me in the groin, then smacked me with her mace across my head, and slapped me towards a building. I quickly recovered, then transformed to Heatblast, and quickly went Ultimate Heatblast. I shot a magma stream at her, and she was falling for the ground. She then transformed into a water puddle, and landed harmlessly on the ground. I landed in front of it, and kept firing, but she managed to put me out after completely ingesting me. I transformed into AmpFibian next, swam out, and shocked her. She got out as a water shape with a mask.

Kayla; "This is Splashdown, Kyle. My Ultimatrix has new aliens you never even began to see!" She then transformed into an alien jester, and her head had a flaming heart on it.

Kayla: "Wildcard's power has been chosen. The power of flames!" She shot out fire at me. I became Water Hazard next, and shot water into it, then transformed to Cannonbolt, and rolled at her. She dodged, and activated her random spin trick, which ended up as a green clove.

Wildcard Kayla: "Green clove. The power over Earth!" She lifted her hands up, and trapped me in an avalanche.

Wildcard Kayla: "Too easy, ha!" She then saw Ghostfreak come out, and I shot hand beams at her. She fell back a little bit.

Ghostfreak: "Well, I have aliens you haven't seen, too, Kayla, only mine are MUCH cooler!" I flew at her again, and she made a rock pillar sprout from the ground, but it failed, and I punched her when I was done phasing through it.

Ghostfreak; "Any last words?"

Wildcard Kayla: "Just another alien!" She became a red alien covered in black rocks near the top of her head and feet now.

Kayla: "Meet Sunspot. Her flames are even hotter than Heatblast's!" She shot them, and even through my sunproof cloak, I felt how hot they were.

Ghostfreak: "AGH! It burns!!!"

Sunspot Kayla: "And, if I'm in the sunlight like this, I get stronger the longer I am in it!" She punched me across the face, and my cloak was starting to actually burn off now. I phased into the ground, and went Metrion, then phased back out, covering her in a shadow cloak.

Metrion: "Well, then Metrion's the perfect counterbalance!" She was fighting, but couldn't get out.

Metrion: "You're the light, I'm the winning darkness. Face it. I'm better at this."

Sunspot Kayla: "Not for long!" She turned into some kind of bat, and fired her neck out like a spring cord at me, and bit me.

Metrion: "OUCH!"

Kayla; "Say hello to Batstretcher! He flies, has a stretchy, spring loaded neck, and sucks blood!"

Metrion; "AGH! No!" I saw red marks grow along my arms, and my Omnitrix symbol started growing spikes for the Ultimate mode.

Metrion: "ULTIMATE METRION!!!" I forced her head off, and she flew out of the darkness, but got blasted by me, and I flew up, and started pummeling her until she hit the ground, and I grew fireballs out of my hands.

Ultimate Metrion: 'Well, Kayla. Should've just went back to Azmuth when you had the chance and gave it up. Because now, I'm gonna kick your a**." I enveloped her in a flame pillar barricade, then got in it myself.

Batstretcher Kayla: "What are you doing?!"

Ultimate Metrion: "What I should've done a LONG time ago. These pillars are the flames of hell. I'm gonna envelop you in them, and kill you, then get the Ultimatrix for myself!"

Batstretcher Kayla: "You're not going to!"

Ultimate Metriobn: "Try me!" my hands glowed with black energy, then Kayla transformed to Goop, and slapped down on her symbol. She grew three tails, got on all fours, was constantly bubbling all over herself, and had blades growing out of her shoulders.

Goop Kayla: "Ultimate Goop!" She jumped out at me, and tackled me to the ground. The pillars of flame came charging for her, and completely enveloped her. I smiled, but noticed Heatblast in it, then she shot down the fires, and hit me with them. My Ultimate symbol disappeared, with my markings.

Metrion: "Phew… Too close."

Heatblast Kayla: "Now, to finish the job." She slapped down on her symbol, and became Ultimate Heatblast.

Ultimate Heatblast Kayla: "I'll get you down. Gwen will be all mine. She'll never see the light of day again."

Metrion: "You'd think so…" I glowed, and transformed to Chromastone. She shot her magma, but I didn't feel anything. I then slapped my symbol, growing wings, a tail, and I grew claws out of my hands, finishing with fangs.

Chromastone: "ULTIMATE CHROMASTONE!" I shot a laser beam at her, and she fell over at its impact. I jumped up, then started slashing her face when I landed on top of her. She transformed into some pink gross felling thing, and she punched me off.

Kayla: "Fleshwalker… DIE!" She ran at me after she made her legs inflate to massive proportions, and kicked me into the air. I flew upwards, then flew down at her at top speed, making laser light emit around me in a meteor fashion, then I collided with her. She de-bloated her legs, and bloated up her body, landing against a building, only crumbling it a little bit. She then bloated up both of her arms, deflating her body, and started climbing a building. I flew up to where she landed, then transformed into Humongousaur.

Fleshwalker Kayla: "You will lose now!"

Humongousaur: "Sorry. I don't think so." I charged at her, but her arms bounced me right off of her, and she punched me right off the building after I charged at her. She then tried to drop down to land on me with an elbow from a building, but I rolled aside, and she hit the ground. I transformed to Atomix, and shot her now. She took some damage, finally.

Atomix: "Seems close range doesn't work on you so well. Far range is much better!"

Fleshwalker Kayla: "Well…" She became Atomix, as well, the absorbed my blast.

Atomix: "You little…"

Atomix Kayla: "Well, this is gonna be a shocker." She slapped her symbol, and started getting muscular, then she was towering, and grew hazard symbols all over her different body parts and armor.

Atomix Kayla: "Ultimate Atomix!" I transformed to Echo Echo, then slapped my symbol, becoming Ultimate Echo Echo, then split apart, into seven, and each clone transformed into an Ultimate form. There was Ultimate Goop, Ultimate Chromastone, Ultimate Spidermonkey, Ultimate Swampfire, Ultimate Big Chill, and the last one created was Ultimate Jetray. He had plane turbines spouting out of his tail, and he looked like an actual manta-ray now.

Ultimate Echo Echo:"Now, we attack!"

Ultimate Atomix Kayla: "But, there's no way that this is possible!" She struck at us, missing each time, then we all attacked at once. I threw sonic disks, Ultimate Swampfire shot a flamethrower, Ultimate Big Chill shot a flamethrower, Ultimate Chromastone did a Shoop Da Whoop, Ultimate Spidermonkey was shooting web bullets, Ultimate Goop shot out some goop bombs, and finally, Ultimate Jetray shot out three tail beams and two eye beams at once. They all hit Kayla, forcing her back to normal form.

Kayla; "No… I will not LOSE!" She slapped down her watch, then became…

Alien X Kayla: "ALIEN X!!!" She shot energy rays at all seven of us, and we were all thrown back into me, Ultimate Echo Echo, and I transformed into Alien X myself.

Alien X: "Kayla, you are NOT going to win against me! We've been through this three times already! I can already beat the crap out of you, even though you have the Ultimatrix and these new aliens, AND there's no point to killing Gwen. You're me, anyway. I don't want to be MY own girlfriend!"

Alien X Kayla: "I know. But, I have the one alien the Ultimatrix will upgrade that the Omnitrix can't!"

Alien X: "What are you talking about?"

Kayla: "Observe!" She slapped down on her symbol, then pink stripes grew out of her body, and she had Sharingan like designs appear in her eyes. She finished the transformation by growing a little more powerful.

Alien X Kayla: "ULTIMATE ALIEN X!!" She looked at me, and was snickering to herself.

Alien X: "Of course I can Ultimate myself as Alien X!" I slapped down on my symbol, but nothing had happened to me.

Alien X: "What?"

Ultimate Alien X Kayla: "Azmuth told me all about it. He said your new Ultimate Chip was powerful, but couldn't be adapted to EVERY alien in the Omnitrix's inferior design!"

Alien X: "Why would he tell you, but not me!?"

Ultimate Alien X Kayla: "I read your blueprints during the fight as Batstretcher. His bloodsucking powers also let me gather information from people's innermost sanctums in their mind. But, you are still in my way."

Alien X: "Not for long!" I shot a blast at her, but it dissipated before it even touched her.

Alien X: "Wha- WHAT the F***?"

Ultimate Alien X Kayla: "I'm also immune to your inferior reality abilities this form, which means I win for once."

Alien X: "No." I transformed into Way Big, then became Ultimate Way Big.

Ultimate Way Big: **"DIE! YOU WILL NOT LIVE ANY LONGER!!!!" **I brought my fists down, but she blocked them, then made me hit myself. I then tried Ultimate XLR8, but she outdid him, as well. Ultimate Fourarms did no better, and Ultimate Humongousaur was easily tossed aside. Ultimate Cannonbolt couldn't do a THING to her! I was just now thrown into a building as Ultimate Cannonbolt, then I tried Rath, evolved to Ultimate Rath, and charged again, but still achieved nothing. I got up, and the Omnitrix made me normal again.

Ultimate Alien X Kayla: "Kyle, Kyle, Kyle… It's hopeless."

Kyle: "I still have one more idea!" I let my Omnitrix faceplate pop back up, and it showed me Ghostfreak's silhouette. I transformed into him, then I slapped my symbol. I grew large Ghostfreak tentacle wings, turned into his true form, and my tail got longer, my claws got sharper, and it finished with me glowing in black flames.

Ghostfreak: "ULTIMATE GHOSTFREAK!" I flew inside of her head. She was actually flailing around outside like she was in some huge trouble. Eventually though, I was hurled back out as normal Ghostfreak, and when I tried going Ultimate again, I gasped, because I didn't.

Ultimate Alien X Kayla: "Looking for this, Kyle?" She showed me… the chip.

Ghostfreak: "*Gasp* No! You'll overload the Ultimatrix!!"

Ultimate Alien X Kayla: "TRY ME!" She forced it into her symbol, then it ingested it, and she grew four more spikes out of her symbol. She grew claws, a large mouth opened, she sprouted devil wings, and her Sharingan eyes turned into Mangekyou Sharingan eyes. She smiled.

Ultimate Alien X Kayla: "Now, I'm Ultimate **ULTIMATE** Alien X Kayla!" Some lightning struck down as she said it. I reverted to normal.

Kyle: "Then there's only one more option for me."

Ultimate Ultimate Alien X Kayla: "What's that?"

Kyle: "The thing I keep caged, but I can't control it." I started transforming, growing my green Kyuubi aura, and my fangs and claws sprouted, but that didn't end there. They grew longer, and one tail grew out, then a second tail sprouted out as well, and my eyes, now red, started turning bloodshot.

Kyle: "This monster is called Kyuubi. He's the only being known to have beaten a Celestialsapien in combat. Prepare to be defeated this time!" I roared, and punched the air, sending out a sonic wave. She actually felt damage from it, then saw me coming down from the air with an energy ball in my hands. She made a lightning hand, and they collided. We blew each other away, and I stretched out my aura arms, grabbing her, and I pulled myself down, giving her constant kicks to the body. She spat out some saliva on each impact, then I let her go, jumped up, and roared, creating a sonic wave, sending her flying away from me. She recovered, and breathed out a fireball, but I ran through it, and punched her across the face again, and slashed her across the gut. I then kicked her in the gut a second time, and she grabbed my leg, and threw me off, then called down a lightning bolt to hit me, but that was a fatal error. I reflected it onto her. She felt the shock, and stopped it, then charged at me again. I sent my arm at her again, and it tackled her into the ground. I brought my arm back down, then pulled myself towards her, and used the energy ball to land a finishing shot to her gut. She spat blood, making it land on me, and I dropped her to the ground, and kicked her across the face. She didn't get back up, but instead was reverted to Ultimate Alien X, then normal Alien X, and fully reverted to normal.

Kayla: "What are you?"

Kyle: "The end for you!" I was about to bring my arm down, then stopped, saying, "Forget it." Kayla looked at me, confused.

Kyle: "What's the point?" I reverted to fully normal form, and looked up at the now clearing skies.

Kayla: "What do you mean?"

Kyle: "It just feels wrong to kill you. You're me. If I kill you, I kill a part of myself, and that's like suicide. Even if you ARE evil."

Kayla: "But… I… want to kill Gwen, remember?"

Kyle: "Nah. For some reason, I can't believe you really want to do it anymore. You're more like me every day you exist, aren't you?"

Kayla: "Y-y-yeah… Now, I don't want to kill her. I think it's wrong if I'm your girlfriend, too, like, hello?!"

Kyle: "Heh. Glad you agree with me, Kayla."

Kayla: "So, trade?"

Kyle: "Trade? What do you mean?"

Kayla: "Well, I'll explain. Omnitrix, voice command override. Code 10."

My Omnitrix: "Override accepted."

Kyle; "What is this, exactly?"

Kayla: "Just trust me. Detach coupling. Command code: 0,0,0 release coupling, zero." My Omnitrix disconnected from me, but I felt a surge of energy go into me as I did.

Kyle: "Ugh… What happened?"

Kayla: "Hold on." She pressed a button on the Ultimatrix, and it disconnected from her arm, and she attached my Omnitrix to her arm, and attached the Ultimatrix to my arm while I was still slightly dazed.

Kyle; "But it's pink…"

Kayla: "You can change its color. Just turn the symbol around a bit." I did, then it turned red.

Kyle: "Ooh… sweet!" Kayla smiled.

Kayla: "You're more deserving for this than I am anyway. I was never meant to have the Ultimate ability."

Kyle: "Well, if this baby can ultimate the ultimate, I can't WAIT to see what else it can do." I had it scan the key, and I activated the Echo Echo function on it again.

Kayla: "Um, I also don't want the Echo Echo thing you did."

Kyle: "Nah. Keep it. You deserve that, to me."

Kayla: "Okay…"

Azmuth: "Kyle, she threatened to kill me!"

Kyle: "You didn't mean it, right?"

Kayla: "No. No, I didn't."

Azmuth: "I want an apology, if you would."

Kayla: "I'm sorry, Azmuth. Kyle saw right through my act of trying to be what I wasn't. He fixed me up."

Azmuth: "Whatever. And, that isn't the real Ultimatrix anyway."

Kayla: "WHAT?!"

Azmuth: "It was a prototype design! Hahaha! And Ultimate on ultimate is an awesome idea!"

Kyle: "The real Ultimatrix is gonna have Ultimate Ultimate Ultimate isn't it?"

Azmuth: "Ultimate Ultimate Ultimate? No! Let's shorten it. Ultimate x2 should be…"

Kayla: "Giga Humongousaur!"

Kyle: "Seconded!"

Azmuth: "And Ultimate x3 should be…"

Kyle: "Super Ultimate Humongousaur."

Kayla: "Omega Humongousaur."

Azmuth: "It is shorter. Come on Kayla. You're going to be my co-assistant."

Kyle: "See ya later!" Azmuth teleported off with Kayla. I turned on the Ultimatrix, and became Humongousaur this time, then became Ultimate Humongousaur.

Ultimate Humongousaur: "Here goes Giga!" I slapped my symbol again, and I got eight things, then grew to 40 feet tall, my horns grew even larger, my shell grew spinosaurus spines, and my mouth started to go out like a T-rex's mouth.

Ultimate Humongousaur: "GIGA HUMONGOUSUAR!! Ooh… Right ON!" I walked out of the city, and stopped by Gwen's house. She screamed until she saw my symbol.

Gwen: "Kyle?"

Giga Humongousaur: "None other. This is GIGA Humongousaur."

Gwen: "I'm almost scared to ask."

Kyle: "I'll show you." I reverted to normal immediately, then showed her my NEW Ultimatrix.

Gwen: "What is THAT?!"

Kyle; "It's the Ultimatrix! Kayla and I traded after I made her good. And since she stole my first ultimate chip, I can now go from Ultimate to GIGA!"

Gwen: "Oh my God…" She fainted on the spot.

Kyle: "Gwen?"

The End.

Roster notices: "I have all of Kayla's forms, and all of my regular forms. I can make any of them go Ultimate, then GIGA!"


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52: Vilgax, Goodbye, and Good Riddance to ya!**

Yep. Vilgax, in all of his glory, decided he'd try one final attack on Earth. Punk don't know when to quit. In the current time, some bird dudes were trying to set up a mine on a blimp. And, duh, they failed miserably. Ali was now next to a guy, behind a wall.

Ali: "Moving in." She touched the wall, absorbing its steel, then knocked the guy out from behind.

Ali: "Time to clean house." Her headset went off.

Ali: "Talk to me."

Max: "Ali, how's it going from your end?"

Ali: "Just fine, Mr. Tennyson. Just knocked a dude out."

Max: "Well, good. Keep in touch."

Ali: "Got it." She turned it off, then headed out. Some other guys were looking around for threats, then a green glob came from behind both of them, and it poked the both of them on the shoulders. They turned around, and…

Goop (With Red eyes): "Peek-a-boo!" I punched them both across the face, and they fell down from the ledge. They landed in a blue energy bowl.

Gwen; "Got them!"

Goop: "Good. I'll keep going on!" I slithered around the ground again. Gwen continued on, then slammed the guys getting in her way. Max came for another dude, who set up a bomb, then punched him from behind. Ben came up on him next, and elbow-dropped his face.

Max: "And all I wanted was a nice relaxing blimp ride for the kids!"

Ben: "Well, things get crazy, y'know?"

Max: "Yeah. Come on. This can't be the only one."

Gwen (on headset): "Just knocked out the last dude."

Ali: "Same here."

Goop: "I'll go up to the main room. We'll ron-de- vu there."

Ali: "Okay. Catch y'all there."

Gwen: "Got it."

Max: "On our way."

In the main room, a guy was already arming a bomb, then successfully got it.

Bird dude: "Got it."

Goop: "I don't think so!" My fist shot out, and clobbered him across the face. I stretched my arm out to grab the bomb, and got it, then hurled it out of the blimp, making it explode in mid-air.

Bird guy: "You little… AGH!" He turned around, noticing Ali shot him with an electric bullet.

Ali: "Well, well, well… There goes your gravy train."

Goop: "That's not the line!"

Gwen: "It's… 'Your gravy train is coming to a stop!'" She kicked the guy, then he backed into Max's stomach. Max punched him, and Ben beat the guy across the forehead with a wrench.

Gwen: "Whoa Ben!"

Goop: "Wow. Awesome! I have never thought of that…"

Ben: "I have hero material, too." The people cheered for us, then a little kid walked up to me.

Kid: "Can I have a picture with you?"

Goop: "Um…"

Ali: "Go ahead! We deserve the attention!"

Gwen: "Ugh…"

Guy: "Lucky Girl! I am your BIGGEST fan!"

Gwen: "Whatever, dude. Alright, here's your signature."

Guy: "thanks!"

Goop: "Sure kid." We got our picture taken together, and the rest of the blimp ride got finished.

We came back to Ben's house.

Sandra; "Is Ben alright? Those bad guys didn't hurt him, did they?"

Ben: "Nope. In fact, I saved the day."

Kyle: "With help, thank you."

Ben: "Yeah, whatever."

Ali: "Ugh… Geez, Tennyson. Learn to give credit where it's due. Without any of us, you'd have been toast."

Ben: "Blah Blah Blah…"

Ali: "Ooh…" She touched the ground, absorbing the sidewalk, and she turned her hands into hammers.

Kyle: "Whoa! Ali, chill!"

Ali: "Kyle!"

Kyle; "Do I have to do it for you?"

Ali: "No…" She made her hands normal and let the sidewalk stuff get off of her.

Gwen; "Aunt Sandra, I think we should be taking off…"

Max; "Yeah, we should be, shouldn't we?"

Ben: "Actually, Kyle's staying with US tonight."

Kyle: "Yeah. Ben asked me, and I felt, why not?"

Gwen: "Oh boy… Well, guess we'll be taking off." Max, Gwen, and Ali got in the RV, and had left.

Kyle: "So, um, what's going on tonight, huh?"

Ben: "Ah, the usual stuff." I saw a dog come up and pounce me.

Ben "Aww, he likes you!"

Kyle: "Get this dog off me! AGH!"

Ben: "Okay. Here boy. Here. *Whistling*" The dog got off of me, and got to Ben.

Kyle: "He likes new people alright… Ugh…" I was getting the slobber off of my face.

Carl: "I'll show you where you're sleeping tonight."

Kyle: "Fine." He took me up to the couch.

Kyle: "Figured."

Sandra: "Is there something wrong?"

Kyle: "Nah. I just thought, well… never mind. It's nothing." I put my hands in my pockets.

Ben: "When did you get this?"

Kyle: "This thing?"

Ben: "Yeah."

Kyle: "Yesterday, when I beat Kayla. I got this as a battle spoils kinda thing."

Ben: "What is it? Looks cooler than the Omnitrix."

Kyle: "The Ultimatrix."

Ben: "You stole it from Kayla after you killed her?"

Kyle: "Um, no. She's still alive. She just traded the watches around."

Ben: "How do you know she won't get evil again?"

Kyle: "Azmuth'll make sure of it."

Ben: "Okay, then…"

Sandra; "Do you want anything to eat? Surely you're a little hungry after saving that blimp this morning."

Kyle: "Sounds good, Sandra. Sure." She got out a bowl of vegetables.

Kyle; "Um… I don't eat veggies."

Sandra: "We have fruit."

Kyle; "I'll just go out and get myself a burger from the Burger Shack."

Ben: "Um, Kyle, how about you just eat the veggies?"

Kyle: "Oh, fine…" I went Upchuck (in AF/UA look with red eyes and symbol), got to the top of the table, and started ingesting all of the vegetables.

Carl: "I should've known a guy like him would be in it." I swallowed the whole bowl only after a few seconds, then reverted to normal.

Kyle: "Upchuck LOVES veggies, though. Nice!"

Sandra: "Upchuck appreciates my fresh veggies?"

Kyle; "Yep. He sure does."

Sandra: "That's good."

Kyle: "You got any meat?'

Sandra; "Ben just ate the last piece of meat loaf."

Kyle: "That was it?"

Sandra: "I also have meatballs from…"

Kyle; "I'll have those, Sandra!" She prepared them, and I was happily eating them as my human self. I burped when I was done.

Carl: "So, Kyle, what's it like being an alien?"

Kyle: "It is the best experience anyone on Earth can have, Carl. The absolute best!"

Carl: "Have any indoor friendly ones?"

Kyle: "Oh heck yeah!" I became Wildmutt, and got out to the chair, and sat in front of Carl, panting.

Carl: "Um, roll over?" I rolled over for him.

Ben: "Haha! This never gets old!"

Carl: "Shake?" I put out my paw, and I shook it with Carl's hand, then put it down.

Carl: "Even has a grip. Hmm… Speak." I roared, scaring Sandra into hiding under the table, and Ben's dog started whimpering.

Ben: "That's the one part I don't like doing."

Carl: "I can see why…" I kept panting, then turned my head to the side.

Carl: "Can you play dead?" I grabbed my heart like I was shot, then fell to the side, letting my tongue droop out of my mouth.

Carl: "Good one." I got back up, and walked into the kitchen, panting to Sandra, who had just gotten out of the table.

Ben: "Kyle? Here boy! *Whistling*" I trotted back to him, and sat back down, panting happily.

Sandra: "I think he wanted one of these." She had a dog treat in her hand. My head and smellers perked up, and I walked to the kitchen. Sandra handed me a biscuit, then I ate it, and started crunching on it slightly savagely. I put my head up when I was done. She pointed to the floor, and I saw Wildmutt slobber. I nodded, then transformed to Goop, and used my acidic powers only just slightly, to dissolve the slobber.

Carl: "And this one actually is toilet trained, AND cleans up after his own messes. Well done, Ben."

Ben: "Thanks?" I looked at him.

Goop: "Okay, I think that's enough of the doggy routine." I reverted to normal.

Carl: "Yes, agreed."

Sandra: "Well, it's also movie night. What do you wanna see?"

Ben: "Ooh!"

Kyle: "If it has ANYTHING to do with Sumo Slammers, forget it!"

Carl: "Well, we saw my movie last week…"

Kyle; "I have an idea." I transformed to Upgrade (who looked like Baz-L, with red instead of green), then shifted my form into a DVD disk.

Sandra: "We can stick YOU into the DVD player?"

Upgrade: "Yep. Give me a whirl." Sandra opened it, then inserted me into the drive. On the screen, the title said, Azmuth, the Spartan.

Ben: "Ooh! An actual movie made by Upgrade! This should be awesome!"

Upgrade: "And my bonus features have a bio for each of my aliens, Neo-Kyle's bio, the Ultimatrix's origins…"

Ben: "I just want to see the movie! Mom, hit play!"

Sandra: "That's Sandra, Ben."

Ben: "Whatever." Sandra hit play, and the movie immediately started. I was the narrator.

Upgrade: "One day, Vilgax, on his ship, had realized the errors of many of his plans to defeat me. So, he thought, why not make a clone that had every single power I did. Well, he knew of Kayla's existence, and knew how she had failed many times. So, he came up with a plan of his own… After another fight with me, he had gotten a single strand of my hair, and placed it into his scanner. It made a perfect clone, that was the exact opposite of who I was, in almost every way, with only one goal. To destroy… Kyle 10, once and for all. He called his creation, Neo-Kyle."

Carl: "Ooh. Sounds interesting!"

Ben: "Wow. This'll be a blast!"

Sandra: "Should have guessed." They watched the movie to the end.

Sandra: "I must admit, even I thought it was good."

Carl: "Such an in-depth tail, such incredible CGI and graphics, with such amazing voices…"

Ben: "Such EPIC fight scenes! Like 300! Only alien style! It also had the most AWESOME soundtrack! I never even heard most of those songs!"

Carl: "You watched 300 with Dad?"

Ben: "Yeah! The guy's head literally flew right off his neck, just like in 300!"

Upgrade: "Bonus features?"

Sandra: "I think we all had better turn in."

Carl: "but we didn't get to the best part, yet."

Upgrade; "What would that be?" I ejected myself out, and reverted to normal.

Carl: "It's our family photo album."

Ben: "Dad…"

Kyle: "What could be so wrong about that?" I sat down with them,a nd saw a picture of baby Ben immediately.

Kyle; "Aw, you look so cute, Ben…"

Ben: "Do not."

Sandra: "And look at this one! His first birthday!"

Kyle: "He dunked his whole head in the cake! I did that, too!"

Meanwhile, a little bug was actually glowing outside, then it took off, flying into space at a tachyon beam speed, then came in front of Vilgax.

Vilgax: "Yes, report." It shot a projection out, and Vilgax watched the whole movie.

Vilgax: "Neo-Kyle, huh? Well, it's a good thing I happen to have his DNA right here." He pulled out a gold piece of something.

Vilgax: "It came off of that Rayami (EgyptPhoenix's species) form's armor. It came right from it, alright… and his DNA will be synced right with his Omnitrix. Any form Kyle has, my Neo-Kyle is sure to have! His loyalty to me will be unquestioned. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He inserted it into a scanner, then it projected out an EgyptPhoenix lying on the floor almost instantly.

Vilgax: "Arise, my soldier!" It got up, and transformed to… a version of me with black hair, gray skin, glowing red pupils, yellow eyes, a black shirt, a purple pair of pants, and a black Ultimatrix.

Vilgax: "What is your name, my soldier?"

Clone: "Neo-Kyle… my master."

Vilgax: "Who would have known that I would create the instrument of Kyle's downfall? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Neo-Kyle: "When shall we start?"

Vilgax: "In due time, my warrior of the Omnitrix. In due time… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Neo-Kyle: "Excellent."

Back with Ben's family…

Kyle: "And that's him when he was 8? Every answer on his test was a C, and he got an A?"

Sandra: "We still don't know how."

Ben: "Mad skillz."

Kyle: "Either way, I'm proud Ben."

Ben: "Why?"

Kyle; "This might've been your first A ever from what Carl and Sandra say."

Carl: "It's true."

Ben: "You like that?" He started sniffling.

Kyle: "Sure I do." Ben got up and hugged me.

Ben: "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me… big bro."

Kyle: "Big bro?"

Ben: "Yep. No one's ever been so friendly to me before now…"

Kyle: "Well, glad I made your life have meaning, b-rai."

Carl: "It's getting late, too. Come on." I nodded, and we all had taken our beds.

The next day… I woke up to Ben staring at me.

Kyle; "Hey, Ben…"

Ben: "Want me to help you, big bro?"

Kyle: "No. No. I'm fine." But Ben got me out of the couch, and sat me down, showing that he was making me eggs.

Kyle: "You made me eggs?"

Ben: "Gotta have a good breakfast every day, ya know." He placed it out for me, and it even looked edible, much to my surprise.

Kyle: "How'd you learn to cook like, overnight?"

Ben: "I stayed up almost the whole night learning how to cook eggs. Here they are. Try them, please?"

Kyle: "Okay…" I ate it, then continued eating.

Kyle; "Ah. I've never had something hit the spot before…"

Ben: "YES!"

Kyle: "Ooh. Get dressed, go to school! I just remembered! The weekend's done!" I ran into the bathroom, got changed, and used XLR8 to brush my teeth up. Ben did the same thing, as normal Ben, then after we packed up our backpacks, we took off. I picked up Gwen and Ali as usual, dropped Ben and Gwen off at the middle school, and became normal in front of the high school.

Ali: "How was last night?"

Kyle: "Pretty good. I became a DVD as Upgrade for their movie night. You should've been there! It was better than 300 to Ben!"

Ali: "Better than 300? No way. Nothing can beat that!"

Kyle: "Watch me." We had gone to our history class, where our teacher was teaching us about the Spartans. He saw a black DVD with red lines on it with a note on it, saying "play me, please."

History teacher: "What's this?"

Ali: "It's supposed to be a movie with 300 like effects and graphics." I nodded.

Ali: "I just don't get how that is Upgrade and you're you."

Kyle: "All will be explained." The history teacher shrugged, and put it in, and we watched the movie the whole way through.

Kid: "Was 300 really that awesome?"

Ali: "No. It was better than that." I gave her an angry stare.

History teacher: "Yes, but aliens had nothing to do with the Spartans, as good as this movie was."

Kyle: "Nice story, huh?"

Ali: "Whatever." We left after that, as it was our last class for the day. Upgrade floated back into the Ultimatrix.

Kyle: "When I'm Echo Echo, I can also be human now, while one of my clones does the work."

Ali: "Wow…"

Outside the school…

Kyle: "Geez, Ali, live with it."

Ali: "Let's get Ben and Gwen home now. They probably want to see you again anyway." I became XLR8, and noticed that the Middle School was trashed.

Ali: "Oh no…"

XLR8: "We're going in." I became NRG, then let Ali absorb my armor. I transformed into Big Chill immediately after, and we flew into the school grounds, noticing that people were knocked down, and some others were still in hiding.

Big Chill: "We have to find Gwen. She'll know what happened here." We came out into the football field when I saw Gwen and Ben tied, hanging from the top of the touchdown marker.

Big Chill: "No! GWEN!" I flew up to her, and busted the chains open for her and Ali freed Ben.

Ben: "Vilgax wants you…"

Gwen: "I tried to stop them but…"

Big Chill: "Them? Who's them?"

Gwen; "Vilgax and… Neo-Kyle… Ugh…" Her head went down.

Big Chill; "GWEN!"

Ali: "Hold on." She put her hand to Gwen's chest.

Big Chill: "Well?"

Ali: "She's fine. She just needs rest."

Ben: "A lot of it. Neo-Kyle is JUST as powerful as you are!"

Big Chill: "Not for long. Where are they now?"

Eerie voice: "Right here…" I saw a black Ghostfreak alien appear with Vilgax right next to him, and it had a purple cloak, a yellow eye with a red pupil in the center, and black lines flowing through it. He had a symbol on him.

Big Chill: "Neo-Kyle."

Neo-Ghostfreak: "None other than him. I'm glad I can meet you, my original form."

Vilgax: "The best way to beat you is to fight fire with fire, if you get my point!"

Ali: "Kyle, I'll help you."

Big Chill: "No. Get Gwen and Ben out of here. Neo-Ghostfreak's mine."

Ali: "But…"

Big Chill: "Get them to safety! That's an order!"

Ali: "Fine." She picked up Gwen, and Ben followed her out. I looked back at Neo-me.

Neo-Ghostfreak: "I got this, as well, Vilgax. You've been more than good to me, my master."

Vilgax: "Yes, I have. Now destroy him!"

Neo-Ghostfreak: "As you wish, my master…" He disappeared, and I went along with him, so we couldn't detect each other. I also made myself intangible, and when Neo-Ghostfreak went through me he hit the ground in a frozen lump.

Big Chill: "Nothing like a cold dip in a hot summer's day, Neo-me."

Neo-Ghostfreak: "AGGHH!" He became Heatblast, and burned his way out. He shot black flames at me, which I dodged. I then transformed to Fourarms (UA look), and slammed the ground next to him, then punched him. He became Fourarms as well, then started charging at me. We both collided, and started pushing each other aside. Vilgax charged next, then punched me, and Neo-me became Cannonbolt, then rolled out at me. I became XLR8, regaining my footing, and I hopped on top of Neo-me, and rolled him towards Vilgax, which was successful. Neo-me then transformed into XLR8, and we got into a battle over who was faster. We both tied.

XLR8: "Vilgax, you just forgot one thing!"

Vilgax: "What's that?"

XLR8: "There's a time to go hero, and there's also a time to go Ultimate!" I hit my symbol, and transformed into Ultimate XLR8.

Ultimate XLR8: "See if you can beat this, Neo-me!" I zoomed at him, and immediately overtook him.

Vilgax: "No! Neo-Kyle!"

UltimateXLR8: "So much for your plan, Vilgax. At least get updated facts before… huh?" Neo me got up.

Neo-XLR8: "Well, I'm a perfect copy of you, and I'm synced to your Omnitrix! I can do and be everything that you can! Only cooler!" He hit his symbol, and grew out his fangs, got larger, grew spikes on his tail, and even got a raptor jaw like me.

Neo-XLR8: "Ultimate Neo-XLR8!"

Ultimate XLR8: "No way!"

Ultimate Neo-XLR8: "Exactly, big man. I'm you. In every way, shape and form!"

Ultimate XLR8: "Let's see you prove that!" I zoomed at him again, and he zoomed out at me. We traded punches and kicks at high speeds. We had evened out completely, yet again.

Ultimate XLR8: "So, you weren't kidding…"

Ultimate Neo-XLR8: "As you can see, Vilgax has evened out the playing field by creating me. I can't kill you, and you can't kill me!"

Ultimate XLR8: "Well, prepare for thing to get white hot. Cause even you can't do this!" I became Humongousaur, then slapped down on my symbol, evolving into Ultimate Humongousaur. Neo me did the same thing.

Ultimate Neo-Humongousaur: "I just did that, Kyle. We're even."

Ultimate Humongousaur: "Well, let me show you another power. There's a time to go hero, a time to go ultimate, and a time to go GIGA!"I hit my symbol, then grew to 40 feet tall, getting T-Rex fangs and jaw, even growing spinosaurus spikes.

Giga Humognousaur: "GIGA HUMONGOUSAUR!" I charged at him while he shot missiles at me. I took his attack, without feeling any harm, then pulled my body parts into my shell, and spun near him, releasing ice shards. He got cold, then I brought down my head after getting out of my shell, making a fiery explosion. He was sent flying into the air, and he hit the ground, getting up, damaged. I was charging at him again, when Vilgax jumped up, fully buffed up, and punched me across the face. I felt nothing, and swiped at him with my claws. He flew aside, then I breathed down fire at Neo-me. He had felt so much damage, he could barely get up. My final blow to him was body slamming him, forcing him to revert to normal.

Neo-Kyle: "Oww…"

Giga Humongousaur: "Give up, Neo-me. You're no match for my power!"

Neo-Kyle: "Ultimatrix! Scan new DNA!" He scanned me, then smiled.

Neo-Ultimatrix: "Scan complete. New data has been upgraded. Giga feature activated."

Giga Humongousaur: "NO!" I brought my hands down, only to see Neo-me instantly became Giga Humongousaur.

Giga Neo-Humongousaur: "HERE'S JOHNNY!" He punched me across the face, sending me sprawling backwards, then he turned his hands into missile launchers, missile cannons came out of his shoulders, a tank cannon grew out of his shell, and his chest opened up to reveal a whole arsenal of missile launchers.

Giga Neo-Humongousaur: "Target locked. FIRE!" He fired each missile, and they hit, only to see that I was in my shell, unharmed, and I spun towards him again, activating my freeze spin, but he used his, too. They collided, making ice glaciers surrounding both of us. I shot out a flamethrower next, and he shot out his, making another deadlock. Our head-butts collided next, and we both were sent sprawling back a ways. Vilgax put his hands behind him, and started laughing evilly.

Ali: "Hey, squid-face!" Vilgax turned around, raising an eye brow.

Vilgax: "Oh. And you are?"

Ali: "None of your beeswax." She made her hands grow to massive sizes.

Vilgax: "I suppose it doesn't matter, human." He charged at her, and Ali charged, then their fists collided. They both were sent flying back a few feet.

Vilgax: "Strong for a human!"

Ali: "Heh. There's more where that came from!" She turned her right hand into a hammer, then slammed it down. It made a fault line head for Vilgax. He jumped, then she turned her left hand into a cannon, and started firing electric lasers at Vilgax. They each hit him, then he fell to the ground, short circuiting.

Ali: "Wow. Your armor is mechanical? Didn't think that was true."

Vilgax: "You little b****!" He got up, and absorbed his spikes, making his muscles grow HUGE!

Ali; "Oh man…" Her arms grew to huge fists again.

Vilgax: "NO one raises their fists against Vilgax and lives!"

Ali: "Except Kyle."

Vilgax: "RAHH!" He immediately charged again. Ali planted both of her arms in the ground, then transformed her feet into jack hammers, and turned them on to full power, making the whole ground shake. Vilgax fell into the hole, then felt himself rise out. It was Neo-me as Metrion carrying him out.

Neo-Metrion: "Gotcha, Boss."

Vilgax: "Thank you."

Starfire: "I don't think so!" I was flying at them, shooting eye beams. Neo-me kept putting up shields to block them, until Vilgax tossed out a grenade. I got hti by it, then Neo-me teleported them both back to his ship. Gwen saved me.

Gwen: "Gotcha, Kyle."

Starfire: "Thanks."I had changed back to normal after getting on the ground.

Ali: "Vilgax and Neo-you escaped."

Kyle: "D***it."

Ben: "Looks like we've got trouble."

Ali: "Lots of it. Now what?"

Kyle: "We tell Max. He has to have a decent idea of what to do, right?"

At the RV…

Max: "Vilgax is back, with 'Neo-Kyle'?"

Ali: "As weird as that sounds, yes. It's true."

Max: "Well, I don't know what to do. " He got up, and looked outside the RV.

Kyle: "So… we're screwed?"

Max: "Not necessarily. We just have to split them apart somehow. Kyle will fight Neo-Kyle, and Ali, Gwen and I will handle Vilgax."

Gwen: "Grandpa, are you sure?"

Ali: "Eh, Vilgax wasn't so tough. With Gwen by my side, he'll be a piece of cake!"

Max: "Really?"

Ali: "Yeah." Max's phone just rang.

Max: "I'll get it. Hello? No… You didn't! We'll be right over! Bet your lives on it!" He slammed it down.

Max: "It's Vilgax. He's attacked Ben's Mom and Dad!"

Kyle: "I'll get right on it."

Max: "No Kyle. We should all come, as a team."

Gwen: "You don't have to do everything yourself, ya know!"

Kyle: "This is personal. No one creates a perfect copy of me and gets away with it! Not even Vilgax!"

Gwen: "Remember Kayla?"

Kyle: "Yeah, but, I can't do anything about it. Besides, she isn't a threat anymore!"

Ali: "At least let us come with you."

Kyle: "THIS. IS. WAR!" I transformed to XLR8, and zoomed off into the distance.

Max: "We'll follow him."

Ben: "Vilgax is gonna pay." The RV followed behind me. I came right in front of Ben's place, and immediately became Diamondhead (AF look), and busted the door down. Inside, the whole house was ransacked.

Diamondhead: "Vilgax, Neo-me, I know you're both here!

Vilgax: "You're right, but you may want to reconsider your plan of attack." Neo-Swampfire came out, with Sandra and Carl trapped in vine cages.

Diamondhead: "Sandra! Carl!" I was about to charge, but was interrupted.

Neo-Swampfire: "I wouldn't suggest doing that, Kyle. One wrong move, and these vine cages will shoot poison gas at Ben's parents. They'll die. And you wouldn't want that to happen, would you?" He made an evil grin.

Diamondhead: "Leave them out of this fight, Neo-me. This is between, you, Vilgax, and me!"

Vilgax: "Indeed it is, boy!"

Neo-Swampfire: "Should I release them?"

Vilgax: "Not just yet. I just wanted to see him about something. Hand over your Ultimatrix."

Diamondhead: "You and I both know that's NOT going to happen."

Neo-Swampfire: "So, you'd rather have his parents die, I assume?"

Diamondhead: "You little b******!"

Sandra: "Foul language! Not in MY house you don't!"

Diamondhead: "Sorry, Sandra. It's a good guy bad guy thing."

Vilgax: "So it is, so it is. Hand it over."

Ali: "I don't think so!" She came up from behind the vines, and cut them down, then punched straight through Neo-me's stomach.

Neo-Swmapfire: "Nice try." He pulled her out, and threw her aside. Gwen came up, and kicked Neo-me, sending him sprawling back. I shot diamond shards at Vilgax now, and Max shot out a laser form a blaster he had, hitting Vilgax head on. We grouped back together.

Diamondhead: "You guys hod them off. I'll take the parents to a safe location."

Ben: "I'll go with you!" I became Echo Echo, split into two, and I became Fourarms, then my clone became Cannonbolt. Ben, Sandra and Carl got into Cannonbolt's shell, and he rolled off.

Neo-Swampfire: "Bring it, tough guy!" He slapped his symbol, and he transformed like I had, and was emitting purple flames when his transformation ended.

Neo-Swampfire: "Ultimate Neo-Swampfire!"

Fourarms: "Not the way I was going to fight you. But, seeing as I'm feeling ready…" I transformed to Big Chill, then slapped down on my symbol.

Ultimate Big Chill: "Let's go!" I flew for him, and he charged for me. I shot down a flamethrower, and he shot his own into mine.

Ali: "Gwen? Double team?"

Gwen: "I thought you'd never ask!" They both charged at Vilgax, and he charged at them. They split apart, and Ali and Gwen both shot out energy blasts at Vilgax from behind. He came out, unharmed, and Gwen flipped back up, shooting fireballs. Each one only hit his shell, then Ali clobbered him with a hammer. He grabbed it, then punched Ali in the gut, and hurled her outwards. Gwen saved her, then shot out more energy balls. They saw Vilgax charging again, and Gwen dodged, then Ali punched him while he was charging.

Ali: "You just never know when to quit, huh?" He went back, then she punched him again.

With Cannonbolt…

He dropped them off a few blocks away.

Cannonbolt; "Whatever you guys do, don't come back until we come back for you, okay?"

Carl; "I think we can do that…"

Ben: "Own them, huh, big guy?"

Cannonbolt; "You know I will!" He transformed to XLR8, then went Ultimate.

Ultimate XLR8: "Here goes!" He zoomed off, and hit Neo-me, then he got blasted. Ultimate XLR8 flew into my symbol after that. I made two fire maces, and flew overhead, and prepared to drop them both down on him. Neo –me caught it, then threw me aside, and shot out some little purple bombs. I dodged each one, and punched him across the face. He punched me, and shot me. I flew into a wall, but I went intangible to absorb the damage. Then, Ultimate Spidermonkey burst out of the ruins, and CHARGED! Neo-me couldn't stop me, and I sent him flying far. He transformed into Heatblast, then launched himself at me again. I caught him, and wrapped him up in a web, then threw him aside. He burst out, and transformed to Humongousaur, overwhelming me now. I became Way Big, and brought my foot down towards him. He went Ultimate Humongousaur instantly, at full height, and stopped me from stepping on him, then threw me towards the ground. I went Starfire to stop myself, then flew back towards Neo-me. He smiled, and shrunk down, then became Starfire as well. We started battling in the air.

Neo-Starfire: "You think you can defeat me? No! I am you! But better in every possible way!"

Starfire: "There's a little thing human's call SHUT THE HELL UP!" I clobbered Neo-me, and he shot eye beams at me. I dodged them, and started throwing starbolts at him/her. He/she dodged each starbolt. I saw a laser net surround Neo-me, then pull him/her to the ground, reverting him/her to normal him.

Starfire: "Max?"

Max: "Laser net. Plumber standard issue. Always take it with me."

Neo-Kyle: "I will not submit to it!" He became Brainstorm, and shocked his way out, then shot at Max, then I became Brainstorm (With red eyes), as well.

Brainstorm: "Neo-Kyle. Give up. Even if you actually are, ahem, more powerful than I, you can't beat me in a battle of wits!"

Neo-Brainstorm: "Well, then bring it on!" I hit my symbol, and crouched down, noticing a hermit crab shell sprout out of me, with a lobster tail, and both of my claws got larger.

Brainstorm: "ULTIMATE BRAINSTORM!"

Neo-Brainstorm: "Confound it! What the deuce have you done to yourself, man!"

Ultimate Brainstorm: "While I am usually a gentleman, I believe that now, being a bit brutish is required of me!" I shocked him by bashing him with both of my claws. He fell back, reverting to normal.

Neo-Kyle: "NO! What have you done!"

Ultimate Brainstorm: "Your Ultimatrix is much more fragile than mine! Even that machine Vilgax had created you from wasn't perfect, I would imagine!"

Neo-Kyle: "I don't think so, ME!" he sprouted an orange aura, and grew fangs and teeth, then his right hand grew larger, and his Ultimatrix disappeared.

Ultimate Brainstorm: "By the GODS!"

Neo-Kyle: "That's right! I have the Kyuubi in me, as well!" He charged and struck me across the face. I covered it, and he grabbed my tail, then hurled me at Vilgax. He dodged, and I hit Gwen and Ali, reverting to normal Brainstorm.

Gwen: "Ouch… a giant hermit crab just hit me!"

Ali: "Duh! He's on top of me now!"

Brainstorm: "I'll have you know that I am not a crab! I am a Cerebrocrustacean!"

Ali: "Good for you! Now, let's get Neo-you and Vilgax!"

Brainstorm: "Right." I transformed to Ghostfreak (Who had a red eye, and his original coloring)

Ghostfreak: "There we go…"

Ali: "No…" I saw him, too.

Neo-Kyle: "I have Kyuubi power alright…"

Vilgax: "Really? This should be fun to watch…"

Ghostfreak: "Maybe I can shut down his Kyuubi power."

Ali: "I'll distract him." She charged at him, then Neo-me jumped at her with much anticipation. I threw my hands into his head, then started to try and deactivate his Kyuubi power, but it forced me out instantly.

Neo-Kyle: "It's not going to be that easy, Kyle."

Ghostfreak: "So I've noticed…" I transformed to Humongousaur now, growing to 30 feet, and slammed my foot down on him. He lifted it up, and threw me aside like a doll again, then struck Ali across the gut, and kicked her towards me. Gwen came out next, and started exchanging blows with him, only to get knocked aside as well.

Neo-Kyle: "I'm not in the mood to play much longer. Now, I'll amp up my power a notch!"

Humongousaur: "NO!" I became Alien X, and charged, but he had already sprouted his first tail, and his fox ears, and struck me with the energy ball in the chest, reverting me to normal. I fell to the ground, coughing up saliva.

Neo-Kyle: "Hmph. I thought you'd actually use your Kyuubi power as well."

Kyle: "No. I've used him for the last time…"

Neo-Kyle: "Unlike you, I lack mercy." He brought his arm up, only to have it be shot by Ali.

Ali: "You're not going to kill him without going through me!"

Neo-Kyle: "Bring it on!"

Kyle: "NO! Neo-me, I challenge you to one last fight. Out in the city, one-on-one. No help."

Vilgax: "Sounds fun. I'll be spectating."

Neo-Kyle: "Really now? Because, if you're not going to use the Kyuubi, you're going to certainly lose this battle, and you know it."

Kyle: "No. I've learned something from a friend of mine that can fight you, and win. We fight tonight!"

Neo-Kyle: "Then this will be interesting. Okay. Give me all you got." Vilgax and him left the house. Ali, Gwen, Max and I rebuilt Ben's house after the fight, and explained to Ben what would happen.

Ben: "I could lose you out there! Don't fight him!"

Kyle: "No. It's going to be one last fight to the finish, Ben. Ishiyama would do this, too, I'm sure."

Ben: "But this isn't a cartoon! It's real life! I don't want to go on anymore without you!"

Kyle: "I'm sorry, too."

Gwen: "At least take Ali and I…"

Kyle; "This is something I have to do alone, okay?"

Gwen: "Fine. I just hope that you'll beat him."

Kyle: "I'm going. It's nearing nighttime. Neo-me will be waiting." I became Jetray, flying for the city.

Max: "Good luck." I landed in the middle of the city, and reverted to normal.

Vilgax: "I see you're here, Kyle." I saw him, then Neo-me, still in one-tailed mode, come out from behind him.

Kyle: "So, Neo-me, you believe you have what it takes?"

Neo-Kyle: "What a meaningless question you brought up!"

Kyle; "Cause, Humongousaur isn't the only Giga Alien." I transformed to Alien X, and slapped my symbol, growing red lines all over my body with Sharingan eyes, then slapped my symbol a second time, growing demon wings, Mangekyou Sharingan eyes, and an open-able mouth.

Giga Alien X: "Here goes…"

Neo-Kyle: "Please. Giga Alien X is the best you can muster without Kyuubi?"

Giga Alien X: "I'll be more than enough." I flew up into the sky, and shot four flamethrowers down at him. They each looked like dragons. He climbed up one of them, heading for me, only to see my left fist glowing with lightning. I slammed it into his chest, and he hit the ground, damaged a bit.

Neo-Kyle: "Wow. Nice. Come on."

Giga Alien X: "Lightning strike!" I called down a lightning bolt, and it almost hit him. He had a ball in his right hand, and I immediately made my hand glow with lightning. We flew at each other, and made the blows collide. We split apart, panting slightly. We then started exchanging blows with each other, and it was almost impossible for Vilgax to see either of us at that point. Eventually, I batted him aside, and slammed my foot into his head while he was lying down on the ground.

Giga Alien X: "You… will… DIE!" I brought my hand down, but he stretched out aura arms, grabbing it, then I felt two things wrap around my legs, and one thing wrap around my neck. I also noticed that Neo-me was looking more feral now.

Neo-Kyle: "You think you can handle ME?"

Giga Alien X: "Wait, you have 3 tails now?"

Neo-Kyle: "Yep. Two are holding your legs, and one's got your neck!"

Giga Alien X: "GR…" I felt his next attack hit my symbol directly, and he threw me into a building. I stepped out, limping, and in human form.

Neo-Kyle: "Wow. Energy ball to the chest. Stronger than I thought!" I got up, panting.

Neo-Kyle: "Just admit it! You need the Kyuubi's power to win this fight!"

Kyle: "No. I can beat you MY way!" I became Echo Echo, then transformed to Ultimate Echo Echo, and split into 7, then had each of them be Ultimate Goop, Ultimate Chromastone, Ultimate Big Chill, Ultimate Swampfire, Ultimate Jetray, and Ultimate Spidermonkey. We all charged, then tried to hold him down, but he thrusted all of us off so easily, we had to revert straight back into normal me, in one body, and I hit a wall.

Neo-Kyle: "Why do you hesitate?"

Kyle: "No… I won't do it!" I became Way Big, and brought down my foot, but he punched it with an aura fist, sending me timbering down like a tree. I again got up, in normal form. He appeared over the edge of the Way Big crater.

Kyle: "No! I CAN'T do it!" I became Halloween, and we jumped at Neo-us. He batted us aside like a rag doll, and we reverted to normal again.

Kyle: "Ugh… No way am I going Kyuubi!" He tackled me to the wall, holding me by my throat.

Neo-Kyle: "Just DO it already! It's impossible for you otherwise!"

Kyle: "No… Ugh…" But I felt my eyes turn red, then I emitted a green aura, which grew one tail, and fangs and claws grew. I roared at Neo-me, sending him flying off.

Neo-Kyle: "About time!" I got to my feet, gasping for air, then noticed my hands, which grew claws, and my feet, which also had them, and saw that I had a tail.

Kyle: "No… Go back in Kyuubi! I don't need you right now!"

Kyuubi (in my head): "Not by how you were handling him before now."

Kyle: "No. Get back in! I don't want any part of you anymore!"

Kyuubi (in my head): "You know that without me, it's impossible to defeat him. Just submit! Say, 'Lend me your power!'"

Kyle: "No… No… I won't!"

Kyuubi (in my head): "You do want to live, right?"

Kyle: "I'd prefer to…"

Kyuubi (in my head): "What about Gwen, huh? What if this faker kills you? What will happen to her? Think about that!" I immediately opened my eyes wider than normal, and looked at the sky, then yelled, "FINE! LEND ME YOUR POWER! NOTHING IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN HER! ESPECIALLY THIS!"

Kyuubi (in my head): "As you wish." He lent me more power, and I grew two more tails, my eyes went bloodshot, my fangs grew larger than in two tails, my claws grew larger, and my lips had now turned black. My hair now became spiky, growing towards the back of my head, finishing with my veins growing over my arms AND my face. I looked straight at Neo-me, growling a bit.

Neo-Kyle: "Well, well. Now you submit to it, like I have just done, huh?"

Kyle: "You think you can copy the Kyuubi, and get away with it? I'll show you what happens to fakers like you!" I charged at him, then he slammed his right arm into the ground, but my aura stretched out, grabbing his body, and it pulled me towards him, and I had an energy ball in my hand. I collided with him, sending him flying backwards into a building, and I grew two aura arms out, and actually flew into the air, taking off towards Neo-me, preparing to attack him again. He got out, then my two aura arms slammed him straight back into the ground. He got out, and sent out a sonic roar, but I reflected it back onto him. He was sent flying backwards, and landed in a crater he made on impact with the ground. He saw me looking down at him.

Neo-Kyle: "No way… I should be just as powerful as you are right now! You can't be more powerful than me!" I started evilly laughing. He started looking mad, and charged out of the ground. I punched him, then pulled him towards me with an aura arm, and punched him while he was coming back towards me, and he landed in another building. I flew towards him again, and he noticed it, then started to transform again. He grew a fourth tail, let his skin and blood burn off, and then got a new orange shell, like I had against the Forever King, and he jumped out, with only his eyes and face recognizable. I jumped up towards him, preparing to scratch him, but he had sent his arms stretching out towards me, forcing me into the ground. He charged towards me with a glowing orange energy ball, and let it hit me in the stomach. He threw me out, and I landed on my feet and hands, then did another sonic roar. He only absorbed it, then slammed his fists into the ground, making his arms come up under me. I dodged them, but then noticed his arm shot out another arm at me. I took off, flying faster than normal. As I flew, the buildings the arm went through all got crushed.

Kyle: "No…"

Kyuubi (in my head): "Why won't you let me in more?"

Kyle (thinking): "I don't want to go any further than three! Otherwise, you're gonna make me a freak!"

Kyuubi (in my head): "Aren't you already a freak?"

Kyle (thinking): "No! I'm a human being with a mind of his own! Not a beast!"

Kyuubi (in my head): "You've been acting like one for a while now. And besides, your three tails form was more powerful than his! If we counter it with our four-tails form, he won't do anything against us!"

Kyle (thinking): "No! I already hurt both Gwen and Ali just by them looking at me in that form! It's done enough to them! I don't want to return to them like that, or worse!" I landed on the ground, then caught the fist, and started holding it back with my own strength. Suddenly, I saw a stretching form of him come at me with a giant claw from the side of me. I jumped off the stretched arm, then made an energy ball with shuriken blades in my hand, and tossed it at him. It sliced it apart, then I saw him jump out of the hand I just jumped off of, and he slammed an energy ball into my gut, sending me flying into another building, and making it topple over. I emerged from the rubble scratched up, and battle-scarred, mostly in my gut.

Neo-Kyuubi: "Are you even trying? You know you can't beat me like that."

Kyle: "No…" He absorbed all of the stretched parts back into him, looking like himself again, and he smiled, then laughed.

Kyle: "What?"

Neo-Kyuubi: "You little pansy. You're afraid of what another four-tails could do, aren't you?"

Kyle: "I just don't want to come back looking like that!"

Neo-Kyuubi: "Listen to the Kyuubi inside of you. If you know anything about how to use your powers properly, you'll let him lend out more of his power to you."

Kyle: "NO!" I charged at him, but all he did was stretch out his arm, slamming me into a wall. He held down my throat again, and was laughing to himself.

Neo-Kyuubi: "Your power is useless against me. Just go crazy. Release the four-tails within you!"

Kyle: "NOO!" He squeezed harder on my neck, making me choke now.

Kyuubi (in my head): "Come on! There's no other way! You've tried! You just can't defeat him!"

Kyle: "FINE!" I felt my skin ripping off like paper, and my blood melting, making a black smoking shield around me, and I erupted out with a red burst, in MY four-tails form, roaring like Godzilla, and shot out my fist at Neo-me. He gasped, noticing that he was now crammed against a wall, like I was before. He opened his mouth, creating an energy ball, then shot out a laser beam at me, but I came out of it unharmed.

Neo-Kyuubi: "W-WHAT? NO!"

Kyuubi: "Fakers don't deserve to LIVE!" I threw him up into the air, then stretched my arms out, grabbing him, and slamming him into the ground, then slammed him with not just one, but two energy balls right into his gut! He actually spit out saliva, and I forced him straight into the ground, making him literally taste the dirt, then pulled him out, and slammed him into the building behind me. He was now EXTREMELY in pain, and was trying to grow a few more tails, but I jammed my claws into his head, and pulled myself back towards him, and kicked his groin. He spit out even more saliva.

Kyuubi: "You call yourself a Kyuubi? You're nothing but a joke!" I opened my mouth, creating a purple energy ball, and Neo-me gasped. I ate it, then bloated to my massive size, and opened my mouth, blasting out the biggest laser beam ever seen in the Ben 10 universe. Neo-me was destroyed in the laser's path, and he was seen burning up in space.

Vilgax: "NOOO! You will pay for such… NO!" He saw a red shuriken heading towards him, and it hit him, then he was mortally wounded by it, and I landed in front of him after jumping.

Kyuubi: "Vilgax, the most dangerous being in the universe? Don't make me laugh!" I created another energy ball with shuriken blades, only to get shocked.

Ali: "That's ENOUGH, Kyle!"

Kyuubi: "No… you… You sealed me back within him, didn't you!" Suddenly, pink energy wrapped around me like a rope, and Vilgax took that opportunity to teleport out of there.

Kyuubi: "VILGAX! Don't run like a coward! FIGHT ME! FIGHT ME!"

Max: "I was afraid that this would happen eventually…"

Ben: "No… So this is what Kyle meant yesterday…"

Max: "I guess so."

Ali: "But last time, he was in complete control."

Gwen: "Ali, I can't hold him forever! Deactivate the Ultimatrix! NOW!" Ali ran for me, then punched my Ulimatrix symbol, forcing the Kyuubi shell back into my body, showing me normally, while Gwen released the ropes, and used her healing spell on me, giving me my skin back.

Kyle: "I was afraid… I wouldn't come back again…"

Ali: "Well, you're back with us, Kyle."

Gwen: "And mine." She kissed me, and I started doing it back, and we hugged.

Ben: "Aw man!"

Max; "Kyle, we have to do something about that other side of yours."

Kyle: "That's impossible. As long as I have the Ultimatrix, he'll keep coming and coming for me until he's fully released."

Max: "Then, maybe it's time you removed it."

Kyle: "No. It's a part of me. If I removed it, then, I'd lose a part of myself. Raven, Sugilite, and Ghostfreak are within me, being my partners while I wear it, from within my mind. I can't risk another thing like that again."

Gwen: "Then, Ali and I will stop you whenever you do it."

Kyle: "Okay… but… Vilgax is…"

Max: "If he comes back, we'll be ready for him."

Kyle: "I hope."

The end… until Kyle 10 Alien Force. See ya then, guys.


End file.
